<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reckless Mistake by lordclover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074183">Reckless Mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordclover/pseuds/lordclover'>lordclover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordclover/pseuds/lordclover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito Adachi has always been a commoner. He and his mom lived a simple life, but enjoyed it together. Kaito spent his life not knowing his father and being content with this. Checks came to pay rent and Kaito didn't question it anymore. Then after his first year in high school, his mother got sick. As it progressed, Kaito's father steps back into his life and Kaito's life is turned upside down. Thrust into a private school with a family that hates him, Kaito struggles to find his footing in his new life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hitachiin Hikaru/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fics Adored and Loved 💕</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strangers to Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Kaito’s shift had been long. Not his longest shift, but god it felt like it. Mei didn’t make it any easier, she kept sneaking off to watch videos on her phone. She could get away with it, but anytime Kaito had his phone out for a fraction of a second, their manager was on top of Kaito. Kaito was pretty sure all the cameras were aimed on him. Armed robber came in? Who cares. Kaito’s on his phone? Call the fucking cops.</p><p>               He was being dramatic; he <em>knew </em>he was. He just hated it. Kaito’s phone might as well have been attached to him, he’d checked it so often. With his mother sick, he was anxious. She had been <em>hospitalized</em>, that wasn’t reassuring. The doctors claimed it was just a precaution, she would be fine, but Kaito worried. It had been a month and she hadn’t gotten better.</p><p>               Every second he wasted behind the counter was grating, he could feel it. He wasn’t wasting time, he <em>was </em>making money, but it felt like a waste. He was standing and staring at the wall. His friends were at the festival by now, probably. Kaito wished he could be there. It was better when the day was fast, but no one was hanging out in the mall. Not with a neighborhood festival.</p><p>               Kaito groaned. At least their manager was in the back. If he was upfront, Kaito would never hear the end of his huffing. He wasn’t getting paid enough to not complain. He should be allowed to bitch as much as he wanted.</p><p>               The bell ringed and Kaito looked up. A boy walked in, probably same year as Kaito, but clearly a different social standing. His outfit was strange, the kind of outfit you’d see in a magazine. Kaito didn’t <em>dislike </em>it, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about it either. It seemed pointless.</p><p>               The guy was rather handsome, tall, lean, with a heart shaped face. His eyes were a piercing yellow, his hair an orange red. His hair looked windblown, but in a manufactured way. Like he’d spent the morning working on it.</p><p>               Kaito stood up straighter. The rich kids always caused more trouble. They didn’t get many all that often, but when they did something always happened. One girl had tried to get Kaito fired for not carrying her bags as he got off work. Bags she had bought in a different store. Kaito had no allegiance to this store, once his shift was up it was all over.</p><p>               “Good afternoon,” Kaito greeted as the boy came to a halt. “What can I get you?”</p><p>               He didn’t even look at Kaito. Kaito instantly felt irritation crawl across his skin, but he tried his best to ignore it. <em>Just take his order. </em>After a moment, he finally gave Kaito an order. An order they absolutely did not have.</p><p>               “We don’t offer that,” Kaito said. “The closest we have-“</p><p>               “You don’t have that?” He repeated in disbelief.</p><p>               “Afraid not,” Kaito said with a shrug. “The closest we have-“</p><p>               Ignoring Kaito, he ordered a modified number six. Kaito was annoyed they could do everything extra he wanted, but they could. Kaito took his name, scribbled it on the cup, marked what he wanted, and set it down on the counter.</p><p>               “Mei,” Kaito called.</p><p>               Mei appeared a moment later from seemingly nowhere. She swooped up the cup and set to work at the machines. She was able to work them better than Kaito, they always fought him.</p><p>               Before Kaito could even say the price, the boy had handed over his card. Kaito accepted it. Even the card felt expensive, it was cold, and looked golden. Kaito swiped it and unsurprisingly, that was it. Kaito handed back the card receipt. He scribbled his signature on return copy and Kaito returned to spacing out while Mei finished.</p><p>               Kaito was glad when the guy left. He let out a breath in relief. That had been relatively painless, even if he had looked down his nose at Kaito the whole time.</p><p>               “He was cute,” Mei said.</p><p>               “He was snobby,” Kaito scoffed. </p><p>               “Still cute,” Mei reasoned.</p><p>               Kaito rolled his eyes and Mei vanished again, leaving him to sweep the shop as they waited for another wave of customers.</p><p>               As his shift proceeded, Kaito forgot entirely about the stranger. Instead his mind wandered. A few other customers came in throughout his shift, enough to reset his mood. By the time it was finally over, Kaito was tired, but that was it.  He didn’t feel anger or lasting irritation, something that had happened on a few occasions.</p><p>               He clocked out and Mei complained, she had a later shift than him, but had also came in later. Kaito’s sense of comradery was always destroyed by the end of a shift, his replacement had showed up, that was the end of his compassion.</p><p>               As Kaito walked out of the store, he tugged on his hoodie. He felt exhausted, but that was normal. He’d increased his hours since his mom had gotten worse, but somehow it never was enough. It felt like he spent every waking hour in the store, but he still didn’t have enough money to pay rent. Of course, he didn’t, he was working a minimum wage part time job and trying to pay for a two-bedroom apartment.</p><p>               He pulled his phone from his pocket and stared down blearily at his notifications. He cleared out all of it, uninterested in the chatter from group chats. He was looking only for one number, but it wasn’t there. He sighed as he automatically opened up his contacts and hovered over the call button.</p><p>               He knew he needed to let his mom rest, not bother her, but he was desperate to know she was ok. He wanted to know she was still alive. He knew the doctors said she should survive this, the mortality rate wasn’t high, but he was scared. It had always been him and her, it was just them. What would he do without her?</p><p>               Kaito closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He needed to calm down. She was fine and she would recover from this, she had to. As he opened his eyes again, he tiredly scanned the rest of the mall. His gaze settled on someone familiar stationed by the map. The guy had gone through the store earlier, but now stared at the map as if it had personally wronged him. Kaito looked around slowly to see if he was with anyone.</p><p>               He wasn’t.</p><p>               He looked towards the exit of the mall. It was right there; he could just go. It would be so easy to pretend he hadn’t noticed; it wasn’t his job.</p><p>               Instead he found himself walking towards him. He’d been rude in the store, but not horribly so. Kaito might as well check, couldn’t hurt.</p><p>               “Lost?” Kaito asked as he got closer.</p><p>               The guy jumped slightly and looked over at Kaito with a harsh frown. Kaito stopped in his tracks. He could just leave. He still could just leave. He did his due diligence, he’d asked.</p><p>               “Never mind then,” Kaito said tiredly.</p><p>               He turned, irritation pricking across his skin. Served him right trying to be a nice guy-</p><p>               “Yeah, I am.”</p><p>               Kaito stopped, surprised that he’d spoken. He looked back at him to see the guy’s gaze was still fixed on the map, but he was no longer scouring it. Instead he glared at it, as if he could intimidate it.</p><p>               “Where are you trying to go?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “I don’t know,” he admitted with a huff. “There’s some festival going on.”</p><p>               “You don’t know, some festival,” Kaito repeated in disbelief.</p><p>               The guy rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into the pocket of his shirt. What was his name? Kaito had taken it earlier that day, but it alluded him then. He guessed it didn’t really matter.</p><p>               “I got dragged out here, alright,” he snapped. “I had the address in my phone, but it died.”</p><p>               “What phone?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               He reached into his pocket and fished out his own charger, but the moment he saw the other guy’s phone he knew it wouldn’t work. His phone was a new release, a very different port from his five year out of date phone.</p><p>               “Hm,” Kaito muttered. “Well mine won’t work then.”</p><p>               The guy’s gaze flickered to Kaito’s phone and Kaito felt color rise to his face in embarrassment. He hid away his phone into his pocket. Normally his phone was not something he would be bothered by. Its screen was cracked, and it’d been through hell and back, but it still worked. Yet under this guy’s scrutinizing gaze he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed.</p><p>               “I… I think I know where a festival is going on nearby,” Kaito said as he thought about it. “It’s not in the mall though.”</p><p>               “Where is it?” the guy asked impatiently.</p><p>               “Do you know the old McDonalds down the street?” Kaito questioned.</p><p>               The guy’s expression was enough of an answer.</p><p>               “Right, okay, what about the subway station down the street? The one where that guitar man hangs out?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               Still, he did not know.</p><p>               Kaito sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of another way to describe it. He could tell him directions, but he had a feeling this guy would get lost.</p><p>               “I can just show you,” Kaito finally said. “I’m walking in that direction anyway."</p><p>               He surveyed Kaito suspiciously and Kaito rolled his eyes.</p><p>               “Worried I’m going to mug you?” Kaito asked sardonically.</p><p>               Kaito was not a threat by any means. He certainly didn’t look like one at that moment. He was tired and he certainly looked it. His hair was messier than usual, his eyes had heavy bags, and his clothes were disheveled. He’d seen his reflection in the glass window, he looked ready to pass out at a moment’s notice. Wasn’t far from the truth, if he sat down it was game over.</p><p>               “Nah,” he said. “I’ll just call a ride.”</p><p>               “With what phone?” Kaito asked with a small snicker. “It’s also like two blocks. You’re going to call a car instead of walking?”</p><p>               The guy stared at Kaito uncertainly, as if his suggestion was ludicrous.</p><p>               “Alright, fine,” Kaito said. He wasn’t willing to argue with this guy, if he wanted to get lost, that was his choice. “Good luck.”</p><p>               Kaito started away, his hands returning to his pockets. He would have to make dinner when he got home… maybe he could stop by somewhere and grab something. That still felt like a lot of work. He didn’t want to have to wait in line or wait for it to be made. Equally as terrible and evil was the prospect of making food. At the rate he was going, Kaito would barely make it to his bed.</p><p>               “Wait-“</p><p>               Kaito turned back to look at him. He was staring at the ground irritably.</p><p>               “You’ll show me where it is?”</p><p>               Kaito was unsure if it was a question or a command. He liked the idea of it being a question.</p><p>               “Yeah, sure,” Kaito said with an unenthused shrug. “Let’s go.”</p><p>               Kaito didn’t wait, but instead turned and continued on his way. He didn’t hear footsteps for a moment and rolled his eyes again. After a second, he followed Kaito and caught up easily.</p><p>               “Have you been wandering around the mall this entire time?” Kaito questioned with a slight smirk.</p><p>               He’d come through the store at the beginning of Kaito’s shift and that had been hours ago.</p><p>               “Maybe,” he said defensively. “I thought it was in here. I got separated from my group just outside of the mall.”</p><p>               “Sorry, didn’t mean to offend you,” Kaito chuckled. “If you had asked, I could have taken you there on my break. What’s your name?”</p><p>               He stared at Kaito strangely, as if this was something he should know. Kaito rolled his eyes again.</p><p>               “Dude I took your order hours ago, no offense but you weren’t that memorable,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He seemed both flustered and mad at Kaito, but didn’t say anything for a moment.</p><p>               “Hikaru,” he finally muttered under his breath.</p><p>               “What?” Kaito asked, smiling slightly.</p><p>               He’d heard him perfectly, but he liked how reluctant he was to share his name.</p><p>               “Hikaru,” he repeated louder. “Hikaru Hitachiin.”</p><p>               He looked at Kaito expectantly, like he wanted a reaction. Kaito shrugged.</p><p>               “Cool.”</p><p>               That was not the reaction Hikaru had wanted and Kaito was almost glad he hadn’t given the proper one. He seemed like a snob. They walked in silence, until Hikaru finally spoke up.</p><p>               “And your name?”</p><p>               It was a low grumble, but Kaito didn’t pester him as he had before. Instead Kaito tugged at his shirt, aiming his name badge at Hikaru.</p><p>               “Kaito Adachi at your service,” he said merrily.</p><p>               He wasn’t sure where his sudden burst of energy had come from, but he was happy for it.</p><p>               “You were going to the festival with a group?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               His own friends had invited him to go, but as always Kaito was working. That really was becoming the normal for them, Kaito would go to school with them, be at work, play games to ungodly hours, and sleep maybe four hours. Rinse and repeat. The last full day he’d had off, he’d spent mostly sleeping. He knew his mom was getting worried, but he wanted this. He wanted to prove he could help out, that he could shoulder the responsibility.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Hikaru muttered.</p><p>               “Great storyteller,” Kaito snickered.</p><p>               Hikaru shot a look at Kaito and Kaito smirked. Poking at a bear was never a good idea, but for some reason Kaito always did it. This time he didn’t get his face clawed off.</p><p>               “I came with my club, alright?” Hikaru said heatedly.</p><p>               “Alright, alright,” Kaito said with a small laugh, holding up his hands in surrender. “Just asking. I’ve been stuck behind a counter for way too long, I need to talk about something besides what comes on a number five.”</p><p>               Hikaru looked at Kaito uncertainly.</p><p>               “Why are you working if you hate it?” Hikaru asked with a frown.</p><p>               “Yeah, right,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He noticed how serious Hikaru’s gaze was and his eyes widened slightly. Did he really mean that? He didn’t know?</p><p>               “I uh… need the money?” Kaito said with an uneasy chuckle. “Why does anyone work?”</p><p>               Hikaru considered this for a moment.</p><p>               “To make something of themselves,” Hikaru finally said.</p><p>               “Man, I am content being a loser,” Kaito said. “If I had the option to not work, I’d take it in a heartbeat. But I need money, so here I am.”</p><p>               He pulled open the door to the outside and walked through. Without thought he let go of the door once he’d escaped and looked back in time to see Hikaru barely catch it. Kaito snickered. Hikaru glared at him, but it had gotten a lot less scary.</p><p>               “C’mon, it’s this way,” Kaito said as he led the way down the street.</p><p>               The streets were busier than Kaito expected, probably caused by the festival. There were more pedestrians than Kaito liked, he preferred it when the streets were empty. Today he’d gotten off work at a more reasonable hour, when he got the closing shift the streets were always empty.</p><p>               He tucked his hands into his pockets, letting his gaze sweep across the crowd around them.</p><p>               “What club is it?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Huh?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “The club you came with,” Kaito explained. “What was it? I was in a club at my school too, but I had to quit recently.”</p><p>               Kaito looked over at the crosswalk to see the timer ticking down. <em>Five. </em>They could totally make that.</p><p>               “Come on,” Kaito said suddenly. “We can make that!”</p><p>               He bolted across the crosswalk, watching as it counted down. The hand flashed as he was halfway across. A car honked loudly, but they reached the sidewalk safely.</p><p>               “What was that?!” Hikaru demanded.</p><p>               “What?” Kaito asked. “That light takes <em>forever </em>to cycle! It was worth it!”</p><p>               Hikaru stared at him for a moment, before laughing. His eyes were a lot less harsh when they settled on Kaito again. Kaito beamed at him. Who knew it would take nearly getting hit to lighten the mood?</p><p>               “I guess you’re used to being driven, huh?” Kaito asked as he led the way towards the festival. “Not used to the five second dash?”</p><p>               “Like I’d want to be,” Hikaru scoffed.</p><p>               “It’s for the thrill,” Kaito insisted. “We could’ve waited the extra twenty minutes for the light to cycle or risk our lives. One is a lot more fun.”</p><p>               “I’m beginning to regret not calling a car,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “Your phones fucked, you’re stuck with me,” Kaito said with a wink.</p><p>               Kaito pointed across the street as they passed the old McDonalds.</p><p>               “See that’s the one I was talking about,” Kaito said. “People say its haunted, but I’m pretty sure there’s just a cat that sneaks in at night.”</p><p>               Hikaru frowned.</p><p>               “Listen, a cat screaming at five am is pretty terrifying,” Kaito said. “We used to hear them all the time outside of our apartment, until someone finally adopted the damn thing. Do you have any pets?”</p><p>               “No,” Hikaru said instantly. “Never wanted one.”</p><p>               “Lame,” Kaito said. “I want a dog.”</p><p>               “Why?” Hikaru asked in disbelief. “They’re loud and annoying.”</p><p>               “And loyal and cute and smart and cute-“</p><p>               “You said cute already,” Hikaru pointed out.</p><p>               “Have you <em>seen </em>dogs?!”</p><p>               “Yeah, I have,” Hikaru said. “I don’t get the fuss.”</p><p>               “Oh man,” Kaito said. “You haven’t met the right dog then. If we see a dog, we are petting it!”</p><p>               Hikaru smiled in amusement.</p><p>               “I don’t see the point,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “Are you a cat person then?” Kaito asked. He studied Hikaru and Hikaru froze for a moment. “You’re totally a cat person.”</p><p>               “A what- no, I am not,” Hikaru declared. “I just don’t see the appeal of having to take care of a pet.”</p><p>               Kaito shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>               “I can’t believe you,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Sorry,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “Have you ever held a kitten?” Kaito demanded.</p><p>               “No?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “You have not lived then,” Kaito said. “Hey- wait you never told me what your club even was!”</p><p>               “I was distracted by the honking cars,” Hikaru scoffed.</p><p>               Kaito could see the paper lantern lights hanging up over the fence up ahead, they were close. A grouping of people were centered towards the entrance, families, and friends meeting up.</p><p>               “Alright there’s no honking now-“</p><p>               A car honked loudly ahead and Kaito winced. Hikaru smirked at Kaito.</p><p>               “There’s none <em>now</em>,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “It’s a host club,” Hikaru finally said. “Ouran Host Club.”</p><p>               He watched Kaito, once again waiting for a reaction. Kaito again didn’t have one. He didn’t recognize the name, he’d heard Ouran before, but didn’t know much about it.</p><p>               “Oh cool,” Kaito said. “So you… entertain guests?”</p><p>               Hikaru shrugged, clearly disappointed his answer hadn’t garnered any attention. Titles really meant a lot to him, apparently. </p><p>               “Neat,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Kaito drew to a stop outside of the main entrance of the festival and peered inside. It looked fun, it was getting dark enough now that the paper lanterns were being lit along each stall. It was pretty, Kaito could spot various food vendors and instantly felt hungry. The smell didn’t help matters.</p><p>               “This is it?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “Huh? Oh, yeah,” Kaito said. “See anyone?”</p><p>               Hikaru looked around slowly, his gaze hunting through the crowd.</p><p>               “No,” he huffed.</p><p>               Kaito pulled his phone out and unlocked it.</p><p>               “Do you want to try and call them?” Kaito offered.</p><p>               Hikaru stared at him like he was an idiot. He certainly was, but in this situation Kaito was pretty certain he hadn’t said anything stupid.</p><p>               “I don’t have their numbers memorized, I have a phone for a reason,” Hikaru snapped.</p><p>               “Alright,” Kaito said with a small chuckle. “Guess you’ve never had your phone die.”</p><p>               He really didn't understand why Hikaru was being so defensive. Kaito was far from intimidating and even further from impressive.  </p><p>               “No,” Hikaru said. “I have a charger.”</p><p>               “Where is it?” Kaito retaliated. “Leave it in your castle, your highness?”</p><p>               Hikaru glared at him and Kaito sighed.</p><p>               “C’mon, let’s just look for them,” Kaito said. “What <em>do </em>they look like?”</p><p>               Hikaru considered this for a moment.</p><p>               “Our leader has blonde hair and blue eyes,” Hikaru said. “He’s the most recognizable. Haruhi was wearing a-“</p><p>               “Fujioka?” Kaito asked instantly.</p><p>               Hikaru frowned at him before nodding slowly.</p><p>               “I have her number,” Kaito said merrily. “So you go to that school she transferred to then, I bet?”</p><p>               “Yeah, Ouran,” Hikaru repeated.</p><p>               Maybe Kaito should've remembered she went to Ouran, but he didn't. It'd been months since he'd last talked to her longer then a few minutes. They crossed each other's paths plenty, but they both were busy. Kaito pulled open his contacts and watched as his screen went black. He clicked his power button again, but his reflection merely frowned up at him. He stared at it, feeling defeated.</p><p>               “Well… dammit,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Hikaru laughed in amusement.</p><p>               “What was all that about having a charger?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “I have one!” Kaito protested. “There’s just not an outlet…  I know what Haruhi looks like, I’ll keep an eye out for her and you look for the other guy, deal?”</p><p>               Hikaru nodded.</p><p>               They started through the festival and at first Kaito was keeping an eye out, but his hunger got the better of him. Without realizing it, he’d guided them towards the food stalls. His gaze hunted across each of the stalls instead of the crowd around it.</p><p>               “Hey, look,” Kaito said excitedly.</p><p>               He tugged on Hikaru’s jacket and pointed towards the chocolate covered fruits stand.</p><p>               “That is not Haruhi,” Hikaru said pointedly.</p><p>               “It’s better!”</p><p>               Kaito hurried over to it, examining it quickly.</p><p>               “Hikaru! What’s your favorite?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               Hikaru walked over and examined the fruits with a slight frown.</p><p>               “Strawberry?”</p><p>               “Can I get one of the strawberry and the banana?” Kaito asked eagerly.</p><p>               The vendor nodded and picked up the two. Kaito opened his wallet and instantly paid the vendor. It was a business expense; he could not work tomorrow if he was hungry.</p><p>               “Here you go,” Kaito said as he turned back to Hikaru.</p><p>               He held out the skewered chocolate strawberry and Hikaru frowned at it suspiciously.</p><p>               “What? Scared I poisoned it?” Kaito asked. “If you don’t want it, I will <em>happily </em>eat both.”</p><p>               Hikaru accepted it. He stared at it for a moment and Kaito took a bite of his own. It was delicious, made even better by Kaito’s lack of eating all day. His was gone quickly, devoured in a few bites. As soon as it was gone, Kaito missed it. He looked across the stalls, already deciding what was next. Festival food was not a great dinner, but he was excited for it. </p><p>               Hikaru took a tentative bite and his expression lit up. Kaito grinned. By the time they had escaped the food stalls, they had tried three others. They were all small snacks, but Kaito had grabbed a bag of crackers to take with them as they continued to look.</p><p>               They continued to wander through the festival, but the further they went the less they looked. Kaito pointed out the different attractions as they went, recounting stories of when he’d last gone to his neighborhood festival. They shared the crackers and quickly their numbers dwindled.</p><p>               Kaito dragged Hikaru over towards a shooting gallery the moment he spotted one. Hikaru didn’t resist, but instead followed.</p><p>               The first three shots were free, a price Kaito could pay.</p><p>               “How about I win you something?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “These are all rigged,” Hikaru said instantly.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito agreed. “But I’m a <em>pro.</em>”</p><p>               Kaito moved up once a spot opened and the vendor set down three rings for Kaito to use.</p><p>               “Don’t want to try your luck?” Kaito asked as he noticed Hikaru had not joined him. “C’mon! First one is free!”</p><p>               Hikaru moved to the spot beside Kaito and earned his own rings. Kaito held the ring carefully in his hand and lined up a shot. He flicked his wrist, but held onto the ring. He did this a few more times, trying to get a good feel for it. Not that it mattered, this was dumb luck. He tossed the ring and watched as it tumbled between two of the glasses.</p><p>               “Damn, that was close,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He watched as Hikaru tried his own, but his bounced off the side.</p><p>               “You gotta flick your wrist,” Kaito explained. “Watch me.”</p><p>               He lined up his next shot, feeling Hikaru’s eyes on him. He tossed it and frowned as the ring jumped off of the edge of a bottle.</p><p>               “Not winning me anything at this rate,” Hikaru scoffed.</p><p>               “You have to have <em>faith,</em>” Kaito huffed. “Believe in me, Hikaru-“</p><p>               “The boy I met an hour ago?”</p><p>               “Exactly!” Kaito exclaimed. “Have I led you wrong yet?”</p><p>               Hikaru considered this for a moment and Kaito rolled his eyes.</p><p>               “Shut up,” Kaito protested. “I am your favorite person now, you can’t say no! Whoever your old best friend was, dead to us-“</p><p>               Hikaru laughed and Kaito beamed at him.</p><p>               “Trust me,” Kaito repeated. “You have known me an hour-!”</p><p>               “And I’ve known my best friend my entire life,” Hikaru said snidely.</p><p>               “You’ve only known me for an hour,” Kaito corrected.</p><p>               Hikaru let out a noise somewhere between a snort and a chuckle. Kaito smiled.</p><p>               “Okay if I get this next shot, I’m officially your best friend, right?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               He wasn’t sure why he was pushing so hard for this, it had started out as a joke, but now… he wanted to hear it.</p><p>               “Fine,” Hikaru relented. “You miss and we’re back to being strangers that met an hour ago.”</p><p>               “Fuck, alright,” Kaito said. “A lot riding on this… you know I went to ring tossing nationals-“</p><p>               “You really shouldn’t lie to your best friend,” HIkaru said.</p><p>               “It’s not a lie! Just an embellishment of the truth!” Kaito whined. “Look, watch this, I’m going to win a prize and your affection in one move!”</p><p>               Kaito tried a practice throw, hanging onto the ring.</p><p>               “Ooh, don’t think that’ll win,” Hikaru mocked.</p><p>               “Shut up!” Kaito said. “I have to <em>focus. </em>These are high stakes here, Hikaru.”</p><p>               Hikaru snickered and tossed one of his own rings. It bounced off of the glass, then off of another, before settling between two bottles.</p><p>               “See, that’s what I’m aiming not to do,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Alright, master of ring toss,” Hikaru said. “Stop stalling already.”</p><p>               “I’m not stalling! It’s a process,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He took in a deep breath and released it slowly. As he tossed the ring a loud ringing sounded nearby and Kaito jumped, sending his ring off at an angle. Kaito grimaced, waiting as it soared through the air.</p><p>               “That doesn’t-“ Kaito began, but stopped suddenly as the ring settled perfectly on one of the bottle’s neck. “Hey, I did it!”</p><p>               “That doesn’t count,” Hikaru scoffed. “You jumped.”</p><p>               “It was a part of the plan,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He looked back to see who’s phone had rung and saw a taller guy holding up a phone to his ear. He had blonde hair and way too nice clothes. Kaito wrinkled his nose and turned back to the ring toss. The vendor walked over and offered Kaito a choice out of three keychains, all equally poor quality. One was a shiny dinosaur, another a red heart, and the third a tanuki.</p><p>               “Which one do you want?” Kaito asked Hikaru. “I did just win title of best friend, so heart is a solid one.”</p><p>               “You only won the title,” HIkaru clarified. “Still just a stranger I met.”</p><p>               “Alright, how about the heart then? To remember me,” Kaito snickered.</p><p>               “Tanuki it is then-“</p><p>               “Hey!” Kaito said.</p><p>               “I’ve decided, if you want me to remember you, tanuki is the only option,” Hikaru said with a smirk.</p><p>               He claimed the tanuki from the vendor and dangled it in front of Kaito mockingly. Kaito pouted.</p><p>               “You still have a final ring,” Kaito reminded.</p><p>               “Yeah, I guess, you want it?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “You can’t just give rings!” Kaito said in disbelief. “Hikaru this is an <em>art! </em>A ring is destined-“</p><p>               “Alright, alright,” Hikaru laughed. “Fine. What do I get if I win?”</p><p>               Kaito considered this, his mind running to various options.</p><p>               “Title of my best friend?” Kaito suggested.</p><p>               “Worthless to me,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “Well alright, fine then,” Kaito said, feigning hurt. “I guess we are just strangers that met an hour ago!”<br/>
               “We are,” Hikaru said exasperatedly. “How about I win… and…” he trailed off considering it. “I get your phone number?”</p><p>               “You can get that for free,” Kaito said without thought.</p><p>               Instantly he regretted saying it and felt himself flush. Hikaru didn’t notice, but instead was trying out the rings.</p><p>               “I win and you buy me another chocolate strawberry then,” Hikaru proposed.</p><p>               “Th-that works,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He took in a breath, trying to calm himself. Hikaru hadn’t noticed, he was fine. Besides it wasn’t really that weird of a thing to say, was it-</p><p>               “Damn,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Kaito looked up to see his ring lying on the table. Kaito smiled slowly.</p><p>               “Don’t worry, you won regardless,” Kaito said. “I am your best friend now.”</p><p>               He nudged Hikaru with his elbow as he walked away and HIkaru smiled slowly.</p><p>               “That’s a good thing?” Hikaru taunted.</p><p>               “Of course, it is!” Kaito said in disbelief. “We have been best friends for a minute, how could you say that?!”</p><p>               Hikaru laughed and Kaito beamed. Somehow, Kaito had already completely forgotten their objective. No longer was he even pretending to look for Hikaru’s friends, his gaze was solely on his companion. The same seemed true for Hikaru, when they had first entered the festival he had been looking constantly, but now he was more relaxed.</p><p>               The responsible thing to do would have been to keep looking for his friends, make sure they weren’t worried, but Kaito had forgotten them entirely.</p><p>               They moved from attraction to attraction, watching a group dance, before moving to a koi pond, before finally ending up at a fighting demonstration. Kaito was prepared to move on past the fight, before he noticed one of the contestants. A little boy stood against a black belt. The boy looked to be around ten, with blonde hair, and bright brown eyes.</p><p>               “What do you want to bet the black belt lets the kid win?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               That was how it always went, they wanted the  kid to feel good at the end.</p><p>               “I bet Hon- the kid will win,” Hikaru said.             </p><p>               “Yeah?” Kaito laughed. “Alright, sure! What are we betting on?”</p><p>               “Rest of the crackers?” Hikaru proposed.</p><p>               “Alright, sure, but don’t cry when you los-“</p><p>               The match was already over. In a blur of movement, the boy had flipped the man entirely over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground. The boy celebrated as a loud cheer erupted.  A cheer sounded, <em>Honey, Honey! </em>Was that his name? It had to be a nickname.</p><p>               Hikaru swiped the bag from Kaito and Kaito huffed.</p><p>               “I don’t know how, but you had to have cheated,” Kaito grumbled.</p><p>               “No crying, remember?” Hikaru sneered.</p><p>               Kaito chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn’t all that hungry anyway.  </p><p>               They continued through the festival slowly, looking at all the attractions. There was a paper lantern crafting area, but it was swarmed by kids. Still, Hikaru was interested so Kaito dragged them over to watch. There were a lot of cute ones. Kaito used to make them with his mom. At his grandparents', Kaito had cut out paper dolls as a kid and attached them to different frames of their shōji.</p><p>               Without the ability to check his phone, Kaito was strangely content. For the first time all month, he’d forgotten his mother was sick. He wasn’t worrying constantly, not stressed. It helped Hikaru didn’t know, he didn’t ask. When Kaito was with his own friends, they knew. They asked. Kaito didn’t tell them everything, he didn’t like saying it aloud at all. Hell, he hadn’t even told them. Their parents had found out. Then he got interrogated.</p><p>               As if they were summoned by Kaito’s thoughts, he heard a familiar voice.</p><p>               “Hey, Adachi!”</p><p>               Kaito stopped in his steps and turned, smiling instantly.</p><p>               “Hey!” Kaito greeted.</p><p>               Ryuto, Kosuke, and Haruki were walking towards them. They were all smiling, Kosuke and Haruki were chuckling, but looked up at Kaito’s voice.</p><p>               “You lied to us,” Kosuke said instantly. “Trying to ditch us?”</p><p>               “I thought you were working,” Haruki said.</p><p>               “I am, I mean I was,” Kaito explained. “I was going to go straight home, but I-“ Kaito looked over to see Hikaru standing a safe distance away. He was frowning. “I was helping him find his friends.”</p><p>               “What’s his name?” Ryuto asked.</p><p>               Kaito glanced back, uncertain if Hikaru would mind him saying his name. Hikaru wasn’t even looking at him. Kaito hesitated a moment, before uncertainly calling to him.</p><p>               “Hikaru-“</p><p>               “Hitachiin?” Kosuke asked instantly.</p><p>               “How’d you know?” Kaito asked in amazement as he looked back at them.</p><p>               Instantly the trio burst into laughter and Kaito frowned at them.</p><p>               “What?!” Kaito demanded defensively. When they didn’t answer right away, Kaito continued, “Jackasses what!”</p><p>               “You seriously don’t know who he is?” Haruki asked. “His family is like incredibly rich-“</p><p>               Kaito looked back at Hikaru to see he was wandering away. Kaito frowned and looked back to his friends.</p><p>               “Hey, I’ll catch up with you guys later,” Kaito said before hurrying after Hikaru.</p><p>               Even as he rushed, Hikaru maintained a fair distance between them. As they moved through a more crowded area, Kaito lost sight of him completely. He swore lowly under his breath. He continued forward, his gaze flicking from person to person.</p><p>               After a moment he spotted a familiar orange head and quickly darted towards it.</p><p>               “Hey, Hikaru-“ Kaito called.</p><p>               The boy turned to face him and Kaito stopped in his tracks. That wasn’t Hikaru. He stared at him long and hard, who the hell was this? They looked so <em>similar. </em>But this wasn’t him.</p><p>               “Uh… sorry,” Kaito said uneasily.</p><p>               He took a step back, his heart racing. A doppelganger? Kaito looked around, trying to spot anyone familiar. Had he fallen into an alternate universe? Was this bizarro Hikaru?</p><p>               “Wait-“ Not Hikaru began.</p><p>               Kaito stepped back quickly as Not Hikaru walked towards him. Kaito knew how this went, he thought this guy was his friend, went with him, and got his soul taken. Nope. Nope. Kaito <em>was </em>not losing his soul tonight. He kept moving back as Not Hikaru walked towards him. Kaito's gaze hunted for an escape. </p><p>               “Kaoru,” Hikaru called.</p><p>               Kaito’s gaze jumped to see Hikaru walking up behind them. He walked straight past Kaito and stopped at Kaoru’s side. Kaito’s gaze moved between them slowly. He added up the similarities and differences, slowly processing what he was seeing.  </p><p>               “Where’ve you been?” Kaoru asked Hikaru instantly, his voice filled with panic. “We’ve been looking for you for ages.”</p><p>               Hikaru shrugged and Kaoru’s gaze jumped back to Kaito.</p><p>               “My name’s Kaoru,” Kaoru said. “Did you- do you know him?”</p><p>               Kaoru asked as he looked back at Hikaru. Again, Hikaru shrugged. Kaoru looked back to Kaito for help. Kaito could offer none, he was still figuring out what was going on. It was like Kaito was buffering the information presented to him.</p><p>               “Kaoru… “ Kaito began slowly. “Hitachiin?”</p><p>               Kaoru stared at him with a confused frown for a moment.</p><p>               “He’s my twin,” Hikaru finally said.</p><p>               “Oh,” Kaito said faintly. “Why didn’t you mention that?!”</p><p>               Hikaru shrugged.</p><p>               “You know orange hair is easier to look for then brown,” Kaito said with a slow smile.</p><p>               He’d been looking for Haruhi, but looking for a bizarro Hikaru would’ve been a lot easier.</p><p>               Hikaru wouldn’t look at him. Kaito’s smile fell. He looked between the two uneasily. Why did this feel so weird suddenly? Why did Hikaru run from him?</p><p>               “Uh… I guess… I’ll see you around,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He started away quickly, feeling a strange pain flicker through him. He’d known the guy what? Two hours? And yet somehow getting the cold shoulder fucking <em>hurt. </em> What did he do? Did he say something?</p><p>               “Hey hold on-“ Kaoru called after him.</p><p>               Kaito did not hold on.</p><p>               Instead he hurried back through the festival, making his way towards the exit. He needed to get out of here, suddenly he felt like he was being suffocated. It took him a few minutes, but finally he breached through to the street. He took in a deep shuddering breath.</p><p>               He pulled out his phone and stared down at the black cracked screen. Right. He couldn’t call. He knew the route by heart, he didn’t need GPS anymore. Kaito started off away from the festival, glancing over his shoulder as he left.</p><p>               He hadn’t even given him his number; he’d probably never see him again… but maybe that was good. Whatever Kaito had done pissed him off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>feel free to correct me on stuff, I rewatched the Ouran anime recently but... I honestly haven't watched anime/read manga in a long time, so just let me know if I made a mistake !<br/>i'm not entirely sure how active the fandom is on ao3 since it's been a hot minute, but I just got a real big need to make an oc and then it progressed and now... i have like eight documents roughly??? Plus side, I dragged down some friends!<br/>I hope you guys liked it! I have no idea what the average chapter length this will be, but this one is a lil long just bc introductions<br/>Let me know what you think so far c:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Long Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Kaito woke up late and had to hurry to get ready for work. After the festival, he’d gone to the hospital. Ended up falling asleep in the chair, until a nurse woke him up around midnight. He walked home after that, to tired to even be afraid of a potential mugging. He survived and woke up the next morning realizing how incredibly stupid that was.</p><p>               His phone had been dead the entire time, he was dead tired, and alone. He was the easiest target in the world. He was also incredibly poor and his phone was a piece of shit. Either way, he survived.</p><p>               It was finally the weekend, which meant longer work hours.</p><p>               Mei was on shift with him again, a rare occurrence. She usually avoided weekend shifts. Kaito was pretty sure she had to be related with someone in management, she watched her phone, and got most weekends off? Impossible.</p><p>               This time, however Mei remained up front with Kaito. He guessed it was because he looked terrible. Exhausted and worried, he truly was a sight to behold. Heavy bags settled under his eyes, he was pretty sure they’d be permanent soon. He’d stayed up late with friends over breaks and even during school days sometimes, but he’d never felt this tired. It was a level of exhaustion that was settled deep in him. If he closed his eyes for too long, he’d fall asleep on the spot.</p><p>               “I heard you’re not ice skating anymore,” Mei said.</p><p>               Kaito jumped. He hadn’t realized she was that close to him. She snickered and moved to lean against the counter.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito muttered.</p><p>               Kaito had previously taken at least one day off the weekend to practice ice skating, but he’d quit. Temporarily, of course, only so he could keep up with rent. The doctor said his mom would be fine in a few weeks, he just needed to hold out until then. The plus side to quitting, his feet didn’t ache during work. It was already ten hours of standing, but after a practice day it was hell.</p><p>               It was strange for his feet to <em>not </em>hurt. Kaito had thrown himself into skating when his mom had first gotten sick, he used it as a way to clear his mind. Now he had to let it go for a while. Just until she was better.</p><p>               “Why? I heard you were pretty good-“</p><p>               “I don’t want to talk about it,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Get kicked off?” Mei asked.</p><p>               “Mei, seriously,” Kaito groaned.</p><p>               He hadn’t even told his <em>friends. </em>He certainly wasn’t about to tell Mei about all his problems. They were fine, but their association ended after they left the store. He’d wave to her if he saw her in public, but that was it.</p><p>               “What do you do all day anyway? Work?” Mei asked.</p><p>               Kaito stared at her strangely. Why did this matter?</p><p>               “No,” Kaito said irritably.</p><p>               Mei looked ready to prod deeper into his life, but the bell rang and instantly Kaito felt relief wash over him. The woman that walked in had an easy order and left the shop after. Mei had lost interest in him and had vanished once more.</p><p>               After Mei returned, Kaito began to sweep the shop. She tended to the counter, restocking, and cleaning the machines. After an hour, the shop was spotless. They’d had a few customers wander through and Kaito returned to his station each time. Kaito found himself desperate to pull out his phone, but he’d been chastised once already by their manager. What else was he supposed to do? They had to wait for customers. Mei had resigned herself to making a tower of creamers, but Kaito was stationed at the cash register. If he did anything but stand or clean, he’d get in trouble instantly. It was incredibly unfair. The manager watched Kaito closer than Mei, she always had. Kaito was the trouble employee, somehow. He didn’t even know how he got the reputation, he’d had the job a few weeks.</p><p>               The bell ringed again and Kaito looked up. Someone familiar wandered into the shop, their gaze flickering across the shop. As he spotted Kaito, he smiled. Kaito’s spirits fell. It wasn’t Hikaru, but bizarro Hikaru. Kaoru, his twin. He needed to stop calling him bizarro, his alternate universe theory had been disproven. Strangely, Kaoru’s hair was parted the same way as Hikaru’s had been. Kaito wondered if they traded days.</p><p>               “Hey,” Kaito greeted. “Kaoru, right?”</p><p>               Kaoru’s expression lit up in surprise.</p><p>               “Hi,” Kaoru said. “How’d you know?”</p><p>               Kaoru stopped short of the counter, staring at Kaito curiously. Kaito was unsure how he felt about this level of attention, he felt like Kaoru was studying him like he was a zoo exhibit. <em>The wild commoner at work. </em></p><p>               “How’d I… know?” Kaito repeated slowly, letting the question register.</p><p>               “We’re identical,” Kaoru explained. “Not a lot of people can tell us apart. Even relatives.”</p><p>               “They’re shitty family then,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He felt something kick at him and winced. He looked over at Mei and she shot him a look.</p><p>               “Sorry,” Kaito said with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>               He scanned the area for his manager, but she was still locked away in the back office. He was safe.</p><p>               “No, you’re right,” Kaoru agreed. “But still, you barely even saw me, how do you know I’m not Hikaru?”</p><p>               “Are you trying to convince me you’re not Kaoru? You already admitted to it,” Kaito scoffed. “I don’t really know, I just knew. There’s small differences.”</p><p>               The differences he’d seen added up quickly, he’d recognized Kaoru instantly as someone else. Now that Kaito was looking at him, Kaoru’s style felt different, the air around him a different feel, the look in his eyes… Honestly it was a bunch of stuff Kaito couldn’t explain. How do you explain that they had a different look in their eyes?</p><p>               “What can I get you?” Kaito asked with a tired smile.</p><p>               “Oh… uh,” Kaoru looked up at the menu and squinted at it. He scanned through it once, seeming to find nothing that pleased him. Right, he was <em>rich. </em>“I’ll just take the special.” </p><p>               “Alright,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He tugged a cup off and marked it before scribbling Kaoru’s name out.</p><p>               “That’s all?” Kaito said as he typed in the order.</p><p>               Mei appeared by his side again and Kaito handed her the cup. She vanished among the various machines along the counter, setting to work on the coffee. Kaito turned back to Kaoru and accepted his card. He swiped it and handed it back with the receipt.</p><p>               “You made it back alright then?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               Kaito looked up at Kaoru in surprise.</p><p>               “We ran into your friends,” Kaoru explained. “They mentioned not seeing you and we figured you left. Your phone was dead so they couldn’t call you.”</p><p>               Right. His incredibly stupid decision. He’d been reckless, but he survived the night. The worst part of it was easily leaving the hospital when it was pitch black out. But he survived.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito said. “Thanks, I don’t live far from the festival.”</p><p>               Kaoru nodded, but didn’t move. It didn’t matter much, the shop was empty.</p><p>               “Look… I actually wanted to apologize,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               Kaito frowned at him.</p><p>               “What for?” he asked uncertainly.</p><p>               “For the other day,” Kaoru explained. “I’m not entirely sure what happened, but I know… Hikaru had a good time, he just…”</p><p>               Kaoru trailed off and Kaito shrugged.</p><p>               “Maybe it was my fault,” Kaito said. “Tell him I’m sorry for… whatever happened.”</p><p>               Kaito chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his hair. His friends had talked about Hikaru, but nothing bad. All they had said was he was rich… was rich a slur to him? Rich people were annoying.</p><p>               “I was really worried when we couldn’t find him,” Kaoru said. “Thank you for looking out for him.”</p><p>               “Sure,” Kaito said. “How exactly did he get split up? He was with your club right?”</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Kaoru admitted. “We were heading to the festival from a friend’s apartment and we stopped by here for a moment… it was crowded, must’ve gotten split up somewhere.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded.</p><p>               “This place is hell on weekends,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Mei walked over and handed Kaoru his drink. Kaoru accepted it awkwardly, his gaze flicking back to Kaito. He smiled nervously and Kaito returned it.</p><p>               “Thanks,” Kaoru said. “And I am sorry.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded and Kaoru turned away. Kaito’s smile fell.</p><p>               “Hold on,” Kaito said suddenly.</p><p>               Kaoru turned expectantly. Kaoru grabbed another empty cup and marker, writing out his number.</p><p>               “We have napkins,” Mei scoffed.</p><p>               “What?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               She held out a napkin to him and Kaito stared at it for a moment in surprise.</p><p>               “Whatever,” Kaito decided. “I’m done anyway.”</p><p>               “Waaasteful,” Mei hummed.</p><p>               Kaito rolled his eyes as Mei walked into the back. He added his name to the cup. He stared at it a moment, before adding his last name. He looked up at Kaoru, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. Oh this was <em>stupid. </em>His heart was racing incredibly fast, way too fast, why was he suddenly so nervous.</p><p>               “Will you uh… would you give this to him?” Kaito asked uncertainly.</p><p>               He held out the cup hesitantly, a part of him waiting for it to be rejected.</p><p>               “Definitely!”</p><p>               Kaito smiled slowly, surprised. Was it really that easy?</p><p>               “Awesome, thanks,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Kaoru nodded and started back out of the shop. Kaito watched as he walked out. Kaoru waved as he walked past the window and Kaito waved back, feeling light.</p><p>               “Since when are you friends with rich people?”</p><p>               Kaito jumped and Mei snickered.</p><p>               “Stop,” Kaito whined.</p><p>               “Answer the question,” Mei said.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged.</p><p>               “I guess yesterday,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “So <em>unfair</em>,” Mei said. “I want a cute rich guy to be my friend.”</p><p>               “Sucks to be you,” Kaito mocked. </p><p>               “I don’t have a chance with you around,” Mei said.</p><p>               Kaito looked at her uncertainly.</p><p>               “All the cute guys are more into you,” Mei said. “Always wanting to be your friend. You have that dumb goofy smile that screams ‘I’ll be your best friend-‘”</p><p>               “Stopppp,” Kaito groaned.</p><p>               “Like a goddamn puppy!” Mei said. “Everyone wants to be Kaito’s friend-“</p><p>               “Get lost already,” Kaito snapped.</p><p>               Mei snickered madly. She liked riling him up too much, it was her favorite pastime. For the rest of his shift, Kaito was keenly aware of each time his phone buzzed. Mei covered for him the few times their manager did leave her cavern, giving Kaito enough time to check his phone. He’d expected Mei to betray him, but she didn’t. She was as curious as he was if Hikaru would text.</p><p>               “Nothing?” Mei asked after the fifth time.</p><p>               “Nope,” Kaito said, disheartened. He shrugged, forcing a smile,” he probably hasn’t gotten it yet.”</p><p>               “Hm,” Mei hummed with a shrug.</p><p>               Kaoru might not have gotten home yet or forgot to give him the cup. And besides that… there was no guarantee Hikaru would even text him… maybe Kaito <em>had </em>done something truly offensive.</p><p>               “You try to hard,” Mei commented.</p><p>               Kaito looked up at her with a small frown.</p><p>               “You want to be everyone’s friend,” Mei continued. “I only started to like you after you stopped trying.”</p><p>               Kaito’s gaze slid down to his phone.</p><p>               Maybe he’d gotten to close to quickly. Maybe Mei was right, he did try to hard to be everyone’s friend. Maybe he seemed desperate. Kaito grimaced and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>               “So what’s your grand solution?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Glad you asked,” Mei said. “Pretend like you <em>don’t </em>care!”</p><p>               Kaito looked up at her in disbelief.</p><p>               “No,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “When he comes back, act like you’re having a grand time talking to me,” Mei suggested. “Make it seem like we’re having such a blast-“</p><p>               “How could I pull that off?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “You’re right,” Mei agreed. “No one will believe we’re friends.”</p><p>               Kaito scoffed and Mei laughed.</p><p>               “Trust me, make him jealous,” Mei said.</p><p>               Kaito stared out the window for a moment and sighed. He didn’t want to play pretend. He was tired of it. He wanted so desperately to stop pretending.</p><p>               “He’s rich, he’s not coming back,” Kaito said. “I got my chance yesterday and I messed it up.”</p><p>               “What’d you do?” Mei asked.</p><p>               “I don’t know.”</p><p>               Kaito kept checking his phone for the rest of the day, even as he walked home. No text from Hikaru. He got a text from just about everyone else, even his mom. She asked him to change before going to the hospital. Kaito went back to the apartment with every intention to follow her instructions, but after making himself something to eat he fell asleep on the couch.</p><p>               He woke up to his phone vibrating violently and the house phone ringing. Groggily Kaito rubbed at his eyes and read the time. <em>7:06. </em> </p><p>               Instantly Kaito leapt to his feet, scrambling to grab his keys, jacket, and tugged on a pair of old sneakers. He dashed out the door, locking it, before taking the steps two at a time. He ran down the sidewalk, heading for the hospital.</p><p>               He heard someone shout behind him but ignored it, assuming it was normal street noise. He made it to the crosswalk, before being forced to wait. His heart was beating in his chest rapidly. He felt adrenaline running through him. Kaito glanced over as he noticed a black car with tinted windows rolling up. It looked expensive, like a car someone famous would hire to drive them around town. It slowed to a stop at the light, the window rolling down.</p><p>               Kaito froze for a moment. His mind jumped to worst case scenario, realizing it looked a <em>lot </em>like gang cars in movies-</p><p>               “Adachi, Kaito?” A rough voice asked.</p><p>               Kaito bolted. He crossed the street before the light had changed, but traffic had slowed enough for him to get across. He hurried down the street, keeping a quick pace. A loud honk sounded behind him and instantly Kaito started to run again. He couldn’t outrun a car, not even in his dreams. He needed a plan-</p><p>               He skidded to a stop as he spotted an alley way. He moved down it quickly and climbed over the half wall at the end. As he landed on the other side, he took a moment to try and gather himself. Who <em>was</em> that? Had they been waiting for him to leave?!</p><p>               Kaito leaned with his back against the cold stone.</p><p>               “Kaito?”</p><p>               Kaito looked over to see Haruhi walking towards him, carrying grocery bags.</p><p>               “Hey, Fujioka,” Kaito greeted. “How’ve you been?”</p><p>               “Alright,” Haruhi said with a frown. “Are you ok?”</p><p>               “Never better,” Kaito lied with a smile. “What’s up with you? Shopping?”</p><p>               “Huh? Oh, yeah,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               “Restocking?” Kaito asked as he surveyed her bags.</p><p>               They were stuffed full. Last he’d heard, it was just Haruhi and her dad. Did they really need that much? Not that he was one to judge, he often overestimated how much him and his mom could eat.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Haruhi said with a sigh. “I had some people over and they ate more than I expected.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded.</p><p>               “That’s-“</p><p>               A honk sounded and Kaito’s gaze jumped to see the car had rounded the corner, rolling up towards them.</p><p>               “Uh- I gotta go,” Kaito said with an anxious chuckle.</p><p>               “Okay,” Haruhi said with a frown.</p><p>               She turned to watch him as he continued down the street. Kaito shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to ignore the sound of the car rolling towards him. Another honk. Kaito winced. There was absolutely <em>no </em>way he’d get kidnapped on a residential street in the middle of the day… right?</p><p>               He just needed to ignore it; the car had to go away eventually. He could hide out in a store, wait it out-</p><p>               His phone rang and Kaito took it out of his pocket. <em>Mom. </em>He answered it.</p><p>               “Hey- sorry, I know I’m-“</p><p>               Kaito was cut off by a man’s harsh stern voice. Kaito felt his heart drop, a chill travelling up his spine.</p><p>               “Kaito stop running from the car and get in it.”  </p><p>               “Who the hell is this?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               How the hell did they know he ran from the car? Were they watching him?</p><p>               “Just get in the car,” the voice instructed.</p><p>               Kaito turned around, his gaze hunting for a camera. He looked back at the black car. It was resting by the curb, waiting patiently for him.  </p><p>               “No,” Kaito said. “Who <em>are </em>you? Where is my mom?”</p><p>               “Kaito-“ the voice said sharply.</p><p>               “Fuck you,” Kaito snapped.</p><p>               Kaito could feel the man’s anger radiate through the phone as silence settled across them. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. But who was this guy? Sending a car and expecting him to just… get in?</p><p>               He looked over at the car to see the window had rolled down, the driver stared at him expectantly. Kaito swallowed.</p><p>               “Ready, Mr. Adachi?” the driver asked.</p><p>               Kaito stared at him for a moment. He heard his mother’s voice talking with someone in the background. He listened intently for a moment, trying to make out the garbled conversation.</p><p>               “Kaito?” His mother asked anxiously, her voice much closer to the phone.</p><p>               “Hey,” Kaito said. </p><p>               “Come down to the hospital, we need to talk,” she said gently. “Your father sent a car.”</p><p>               Kaito stood stone still. <em>Father. </em> </p><p>               “Trust me,” his mother said.</p><p>               Kaito nodded wordlessly.</p><p>               “Love you, see you soon,” his mother said.</p><p>               Kaito nodded again and hung up. He turned to the car and slowly walked towards it. Was he supposed to get in the back? Kaito walked towards the front passenger seat, and the driver didn’t say anything. Kaito set a hand on the handle. He stared at it for a moment.</p><p>               “Let’s go,” the driver said. “We wasted enough time.”</p><p>               Kaito pulled the door open and fell into the seat.</p><p>               “You’re not kidnapping me, right?” Kaito asked uncertainly.</p><p>               The driver chuckled.</p><p>               “Not kidnapping, no,” the driver confirmed.</p><p>               Kaito nodded and stared out the windshield as the driver started back on the road. Kaito looked over at the driver after a moment, studying him. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties, wearing a black suit, with a thin black tie. He had a strong jaw line and a nose that looked like it’d been punched before. His gray eyes seemed kind and warm.</p><p>               “You uh… do you know…” Kaito trailed off.</p><p>               What his father’s name? Kaito didn’t even know. His father had always been a mystery to him, a fill in the black story. <em>His mother met ___ before Kaito was born at ___. They went on a date to ___, had dinner at ___. They dated for ____ weeks. She was pregnant with Kaito. ____ left. </em></p><p>               His mother didn’t like talking about him. Kaito often wondered if she regretted meeting him. He knew she was happy, but… whenever he asked about his father, she seemed so incredibly sad. Kaito learned to stop asking. He learned to fill in the blanks for himself, make up his own story as a kid. At some point Kaito stopped wondering. He didn’t care. He’d left them and that was the end of the story.  </p><p>               “Mr. Ayanokoji?”</p><p>              <em> Ayanokoji. </em>They didn’t even have the same last name.</p><p>               “As well as a driver can,” he said.</p><p>               “More than me then,” Kaito muttered as he slumped in the seat.  </p><p>               He ran a hand through his hair and the driver glanced over at him.</p><p>               “Might want to straighten yourself up-“</p><p>               Well that wasn’t something Kaito could do.</p><p>               “Mr. Ayanokoji likes everything neat,” he continued. “Still in your uniform?”</p><p>               “I uh… fell asleep,” Kaito said anxiously.</p><p>               “Bad day to oversleep, kid,” the driver said. “Just comb your hair and smooth your shirt.”</p><p>               Kaito tried to neaten himself, but it was a difficult task. He couldn’t get rid of the bags under his eyes. He wished he’d worn his glasses, they covered them usually.</p><p>               “I said ‘fuck you’ to him,” Kaito said.</p><p>               The driver smiled in amusement.</p><p>               “Well… I would say that is not a great introduction,” the driver said. “But I am sure he understands the stress you are under.”</p><p>               Kaito looked out the window. He watched as the buildings blurred past. He knew where they were, it would’ve taken him ten minutes to make it this far. The walk to the hospital was long, usually he didn’t walk all the way. He’d walk to the nearest station and take the subway.</p><p>               “What’s your name?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Ichiro Hatsui,” the driver answered.</p><p>               Kaito nodded. Silence lapsed between them. So this was what it took for his father to reappear. His mother in the hospital sick. Why did he even come out of hiding? She would be fine soon.</p><p>               “Who is he?” Kaito asked, his irritation shining in his voice.</p><p>               He didn’t regret swearing at his father. Now that he knew it was him, Kaito was glad he had sworn. He deserved it. What gave him the right to tell Kaito what to do?</p><p>               “Mr. Ayanokoji?” Hatsui asked.</p><p>               Kaito nodded. He crossed his arms.</p><p>               “Not an easy man to describe,” Hatsui said after a moment.</p><p>               Kaito huffed. That sounded like a cop out. He sunk deeper into the cushioned seat, praying for it to envelop him. He had not thought about his father in years.</p><p>               The driver chuckled.</p><p>               “Listen, kid,” Hatsui said. “I have known him for many years, but I never would have thought he had another kid.”</p><p><em>               Another? </em>Kaito looked over at him instantly, frowning. <em>Another kid. </em>He had a <em>sibling?</em> This reignited his anger again. He could feel it clawing through him. Was he in their life? Or had he abandoned them? The driver knew, his father had to be a part of their lives.</p><p>               Kaito held on to his arms tightly, his nails digging into the fabric of his jacket. He had another kid.</p><p>               “He has a kid?” Kaito asked, struggling to keep his voice even.</p><p>               “Well… she’s older than you,” Hatsui explained. “Still young.”</p><p>               “Does she… know?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               <em>She. </em>He had a half sister. </p><p>               “I would bet not,” Hatsui said. “I was driving Mr. Ayanokoji home when he got a call, changed course for a hospital.”</p><p>               Kaito had no more questions, but instead spent the rest of the car ride stewing in his anger. Hatsui seemed fine with it and instead turned on the radio to a news station. Anchors spoke, but Kaito couldn’t hear what they were saying. Their words melded together, jumbling into an indiscernible murmuring of voices. He spaced out enough that it started to sound like static, the world outside of the car blurred.</p><p>               Eventually, the car rolled to a stop. Kaito hardly noticed. He didn’t hear Hatsui’s voice, not until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kaito blinked and looked over at him. Hatsui offered him a smile and Kaito returned it weakly.</p><p>               “Go get ‘em, kid,” Hatsui said. “Don’t let him intimidate you too much.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded, unable to find any words. He slowly got out of the car, pushing the door open. He stood still for a moment and turned back.</p><p>               “Thanks,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Don’t mention it,” Hatsui said.</p><p>               Kaito stepped away, letting the door shut. He stared at the tinted window for a moment. After a moment he turned, finally facing the hospital. Kaito sighed, running a hand through his hair. His phone buzzed and Kaito grimaced. He started towards it, his feet suddenly feeling heavy. Kaito had felt like this before, anchored down, heavy, but it had never been this extreme. The next day, Kaito usually could feel gravity on him stronger, after being able to glide it felt strange to have his feet firm against the ground. This was like that, but a hundred times worse. He glanced back to see the car remained. If he ran, undoubtedly it would follow.</p><p>               He walked up and the hospital doors swept open with a <em>swsh, </em>inviting him in. Kaito stepped in, his posture sinking. He glanced around uneasily, his gaze jumping from figure to figure. A few men stood in the first lobby, but none of them looked at Kaito. He moved to the elevator and clicked the button. Floor by floor the elevator ticked, until it finally settled.</p><p>               He stared at the floor for a moment, trying to force himself forward. His gaze fixed on the linoleum. <em>Walk.</em> He remained still, unable to budge. The doors closed and the elevator descended. Kaito grimaced. As the elevator came to a halt, he pressed the button again. A woman and a child stepped onto the elevator, pressing a floor higher than his.</p><p>               “She’s having a boy?” the little girl asked.</p><p>               “Your brother,” the woman confirmed. “Your father is waiting.”</p><p>               Kaito winced. As soon as the doors opened, Kaito was off. This time, he moved robotically, his feet guiding him directly to the room. He walked in without a thought, keeping his head low.</p><p>               “Kaito,” his mother greeted. “I told you to change, dear.”</p><p>               “I fell asleep,” Kaito explained.</p><p>               Kaito’s gaze was locked onto the man sitting in the chair across the room. He was wearing a dark suit, a navy tie, his entire outfit screamed expensive. His eyebrows were wrinkled together as his eyes scrutinized Kaito, studying him. Kaito stood rigidly, standing up taller. His toes curled in his shoes, his hands balling his pockets. He was readying himself for a fight. The man rose to his feet. He was taller than Kaito expected. Kaito was average height, if that, he didn’t get the tall gene.  </p><p>               The man’s eyes were a stony gray, flat and emotionless. His lips were pressed into a thin frown. His hair was dark but speckled with gray streaks. It was slicked back, not a single strand dared fall out of place.</p><p>               “Well?” he asked, his voice cold.</p><p>               Kaito rolled his eyes. He slunk across the room, claiming his place in the seat beside his mother. He collapsed in the chair, fixing his gaze on the edge of his mother’s bed. He was glad he took more after his mom. She looked happy, always, her eyes a warm light brown, her smile gentle and reassuring. Her hair was an ash brown, curly when it was down. Today it was pulled back in a bun. She looked more tired now, but still happy.   </p><p>               A silent exchange occurred, but Kaito ignored as his mother and father had a silent discussion.</p><p>               “So now you’re back?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               He crossed his arms, leaning back into his chair. He stared up at his father, feeling a strange surge of strength. All his thoughts of sleep vanished then, he was ready to fight. His heart began to race again as he glared his father down. His father stared back, his gaze calculating.</p><p>               “I guess back isn’t the word,” Kaito continued. “You would have to have been here in the first place.”</p><p>               Instantly his father’s eyes narrowed, and Kaito felt a flicker of satisfaction.</p><p>               “Watch your tongue,” his father said.</p><p>               “Kaito,” his mother warned. “This is your <em>father,</em> Yutaka Ayanokoji. He offered to help us.”</p><p>               Kaito shrugged, uncaring.</p><p>               “Yes,” his father agreed, his tone returning back to mildly perturbed. “You are working part time?”</p><p>               “Yeah.”</p><p>               “Your mother and I have discussed options,” his father continued. “And we decided it would be best if you stayed with me while your mother recovers. I can get you into a better school-“</p><p>               “No,” Kaito said instantly.</p><p>               His gaze jumped to his mother, but her smile had fallen sadly. She reached out to set a hand onto Kaito’s.</p><p>               “It would be better for you,” his mother said gently. “The doctor does not think this will pass soon.”</p><p>               Kaito frowned.</p><p>               “He said it would be a few weeks,” Kaito reminded. “It’s been plenty already-“</p><p>               “I know,” his mother agreed.  </p><p>               Kaito glared at his father, but he seemed unbothered.    </p><p>               “I understand you are going to Bunkyō Municipal High,” he began. “I will have you transferred to a private school-“</p><p>               “Why?” Kaito asked. “I am fine.”</p><p>               “It will be better,” his mother reassured. “This is a good opportunity for you.”</p><p>               Kaito looked over at her, his frustration building. His father was just now offering him a better school? Now that his mother was sick? This was a good opportunity?</p><p>               “I like where I am,” Kaito argued.</p><p>               His father scoffed and instantly Kaito bristled.</p><p>               “Why is he even here?” Kaito asked, his gaze fixed on his mother.</p><p>               His mother considered this, trying to find the right words.</p><p>               “Your mother thought it would easier for everyone,” his father said.</p><p>               Kaito kept his gaze fixed on the edge of his mother’s bed. Easier. Nothing about this was easy, but his father’s sudden reappearance was supposed to make it easier? They had to be in communication then, talking at least, and he decided now things were bad enough he should step in.</p><p>               Kaito couldn’t help but run through every event in his life he could’ve used his father, every moment he <em>should </em>have been there. But this was the breaking point?</p><p>               Kaito glowered in his seat. Every fiber of his being wanted to shout accusations at him, to demand answers, but he couldn’t. They were in a hospital room, his mother was sick, Kaito <em>had </em>to keep it together. He had to remain calm. This storm would pass, and his father would vanish again, he just needed to weather through it.</p><p>               “About your living arrangements,” his father began.</p><p>               Kaito stiffened.</p><p>               “I’m fine at the apartment,” Kaito said. “I’m used to being alone.”</p><p>               His mother winced and Kaito hesitated. He hadn’t meant that against her, he understood why she was always busy. He didn’t mind.</p><p>               “Be that as it may,” his father continued, his voice thin. “We discussed you staying with me and my…”</p><p>               “Your family?” Kaito asked, his voice scathing.</p><p>               “Yes,” he answered. “At our estate.”</p><p>               Oh, their <em>estate. </em>Not just staying at their house, but their estate. How lucky was he? Not any old place, an estate.</p><p>               Kaito surveyed his father, his gaze settling on his wedding ring. <em>Older than you. </em></p><p>               “Were you married?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               His father did not answer him, but instead stood tall, staring down his long nose at Kaito. That might as well have been an admission of guilt.</p><p>               “Do they know?” Kaito continued.</p><p>               “Kaito,” his mother warned quietly. “It is not our place-“</p><p>               “If he wants me to move in, I have a right to know,” Kaito argued heatedly. “Do they know?”</p><p>               “They will.”</p><p>               Instantly Kaito was on his feet. He walked towards the exit, crossing the room in a few swift strides.</p><p>               “Where are you going?” his father demanded.</p><p>               “Home.”</p><p>               Kaito slid out of room and moved quickly towards the elevator. He pressed the button but abandoned it for the stairs as he heard footsteps behind him. He hurried down them, flight after flight, until finally he reached the lobby. His phone rang in his pocket, but he ignored it.</p><p>               This was ridiculous. She would be fine in a few months. This was insane, there was no reason for his father to even be here. He had his own family to take care of, one he clearly liked more than theirs. They’d been his mistake, something he’d tried to hide away. Suddenly it all made sense why his father never stopped by, why their last name was different.</p><p>               He walked out of the hospital, the doors opening for him instantly. He took in a deep breath and started down the sidewalk.</p><p>               A car honked and Kaito stopped in his tracks. He looked over slowly to see the same black car waiting. The window rolled down and Hatsui stared out at him.</p><p>               “Want a ride?” Hatsui asked.</p><p>               “Not really,” Kaito answered.</p><p>               “Long walk,” Hatsui said.</p><p>               Kaito nodded and continued along the sidewalk. The car rolled after him.</p><p>               “C’mon,” Hatsui said. “You look ready to pass out on your feet. I don’t want you wandering into traffic.”</p><p>               Kaito sighed loudly.</p><p>               “Are you going to follow me?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Probably,” Hatsui said. “I am supposed to make sure you arrive alive.”</p><p>               “To the hospital,” Kaito said. “Quest complete-“</p><p>               “He was not specific,” Hatsui chuckled.</p><p>               Kaito stopped. His phone buzzed violently in his pocket and Kaito grimaced. He walked towards the car and Hatsui smiled. The door clicked to unlock and Kaito slid into the passenger seat. Hatsui rolled up the window and pulled away from the curb.</p><p>               The radio hummed old music, static louder than the singer’s voices. Kaito leaned against the car door, laying his head against the window.</p><p>               “Meet Mr. Ayanokoji?” Hatsui asked.</p><p>               “Unfortunately,” Kaito muttered under his breath.</p><p>               He closed his eyes.</p><p>               “He did come right away,” Hatsui said.</p><p>               “Don’t defend him,” Kaito grumbled. “He should’ve showed up years ago.”</p><p>               “Perhaps,” Hatsui agreed. “Don’t judge him too harshly… I am sure it is not easy.” </p><p>               “Are you my dad now?” Kaito scoffed.</p><p>               Hatsui chuckled gently.</p><p>               Kaito was unsure when, but at some point, he had fallen asleep. The car was warm, the sounds soothing, and he was tired. Exhausted, really. Kaito felt tired all the time now, had been for weeks. This wasn’t permanent, he knew it wasn’t, he just had to make it through.  This was a rough patch for them, that was it.</p><p>               Eventually the car came to a halt and a hand gently woke him. Kaito glanced over at Hatsui, before looking out the window. They were outside the apartment. He sighed and sat up. A jacket slouched off of him, a black jacket.</p><p>               “Looked cold,” Hatsui said. “You should get some sleep, kid.”</p><p>               “Yeah, I will,” Kaito agreed. “Thanks for the ride.”</p><p>               “Mhm.”</p><p>               Kaito got out of the car. His neck hurt. He stretched slowly and yawned.</p><p>               “Have a goodnight, Mr. Adachi.”</p><p>               Kaito looked back in time to see the window roll up as the car left. Kaito trudged up the steps to the apartment, his feet dragging on each step. His phone buzzed again, but it was short, a text. Kaito pulled his phone out of his pocket. He looked down at it to see a text from the last person he expected, Haruhi Fujioka.</p><p>               He used to go to school with Haruhi, before high school. They’d been friends, but mostly through mutual friends. There had been rare occasions Kaito and Haruhi were ever alone together, they’d studied a few times together, but even that wasn’t common. Haruhi was the type of person you had to text first, always… well almost always.</p><p>               He unlocked his phone, now curious.</p><p>                <em>What was that about earlier? Everything ok? </em></p><p>That made more sense. Out of all of the people he knew, Haruhi was the one that always happened to be around when things went wrong for Kaito. She got to see him trip downstairs, run into walls, everything. Somehow, she didn’t look at him like he was an idiot, it was a miracle really. He was a mess, but usually he could keep it collected.</p><p>               <em>yeah everythings cool, </em>Kaito texted back.</p><p>               How could he explain why he was running from a car? He was pretty sure that wasn’t something he could kick under a rug.</p><p>               <em>If you’re sure </em></p><p>Kaito relaxed some. He appreciated Haruhi not prying, he liked that she didn’t ask many questions. He understood <em>why </em>his friends did want to know, but… Kaito wasn’t ready to talk about it. He wasn’t ready to talk about any of it. If he could hide the fact his mom was sick, he would have. Unfortunately that wasn’t possible. His mom was friends with Ryuto’s mom, so she had heard about her being sick. Then Ryuto knew. Ryuto didn’t tell anyone, something Kaito was grateful for. He still asked questions, questions Kaito didn’t want to answer. The moment he said the words aloud, he’d have to face a reality he wasn’t ready for.</p><p>               He stopped at the door and unlocked it. He glanced over to see the black car was still idling outside. Was he waiting to make sure he got in alright? Kaito waved, before disappearing inside the apartment.</p><p>               With his mom sick, the apartment had slowly gotten messier. Kaito tried to keep everything picked up, but he’d taken to piling the mail on the thin table at the entranceway. There was a small mountain now, threatening to tip off. He had gotten used to leaving his jacket out, tossing it wherever was convenient to grab in the morning. The dishes piled up in the sink, but Kaito usually was able to clean them the days he wasn’t working. Everything was a little bit out of place, but he was slowly getting used to it.</p><p>               Kaito made a quick dinner, letting his voicemails play as he did. His father left two, both reprimanding and commanding him. He left information for the school he wanted Kaito to go to and the address of his home- <em>estate</em>, but Kaito ignored both. His mother’s voicemail played next, reminding him to take out the trash tomorrow, and apologizing for bombarding him earlier. Yeah, a warning would have been nice.</p><p>               He sighed, running a hand through his hair. It wasn’t really something he could get mad at her for. It was hard to be upset with her now, he felt he had to let it go quickly. Swallow his pride and move on. Most of the time it was easy, small comments he didn’t like, but this? This was a <em>lot. </em>How was she not as furious as he was? He knew his mom; she wouldn’t have dated his father if she had known. He’d lied and hid them away for years. Now he could waltz back in, just like that? He had to know Kaito would be mad.</p><p>               Kaito huffed and took his food into his room. He fell into his desk chair and stared blearily at his computer screen. He got up and wandered into the restroom. He washed his face and took his contacts out, sliding on his glasses. He changed into athletic pants and a t-shirt before sitting down again. Messages blared on his computer, people getting onto games.  </p><p>               Unable to say no, Kaito joined Ryuto and Kosuke. After an hour, Kaito abandoned them to flop down onto his bed. His phone went with him. Despite how tired he was, sleep rarely came easy. His mind didn’t calm enough, he usually spent thirty minutes staring at a wall. He’d grown used to scrolling through his phone until he finally couldn’t any longer.</p><p>               He laid down on his back and held his phone up, scrolling through social media. As he liked a post, Kaito dropped his phone on accident. It hit his face, but his glasses protected him with a <em>thnk. </em></p><p>               Maybe it was time for bed.</p><p>               He sighed and abandoned his phone momentarily, letting his eyes slide closed. His breathing slowed after a moment.</p><p>               His phone vibrated and Kaito reached out for it clumsily, his eyes still closed.  He tugged it closer to him and turned onto his side. He stared at the screen, blinking a few times to let his vision clear. It didn’t. Kaito stared at his blurred phone screen, trying to make out the text, before realizing he wasn’t wearing his glasses. Kaito retrieved them from his nightstand, now invested in his quest. He stared at the screen to see an unfamiliar number had texted him. Uneasily Kaito unlocked his phone. What was his dad’s number? He couldn’t remember, he’d only listened to the voicemail. He opened the message, gearing up to be angry again, but an entirely different message stared up at him.</p><p>               <em>Hey, it’s Hikaru. </em></p><p>For a moment Kaito forgot entirely that he gave Kaoru his number. Surprise overwhelmed him briefly, before he remembered. <em>Right. </em>That had happened today. Somehow it felt like he’d seen the twins days ago, not earlier this day and the night before.</p><p>Kaito stared at the message with a small frown. Why… did that feel weird? He didn’t know how Hikaru <em>would </em>text, but this… wasn’t what he expected. Comma, period, statement made. It seemed blunt and to the point. Kaito bit his lip, considering how to reply. He typed out a message before deleting it. He settled on something simple.</p><p>
  <em>               Hey </em>
</p><p>               He did not give punctuation, but for a moment he worried he should have. Did rich people text in full sentences? Periods, commas, semicolons, the whole deal? Kaito couldn’t write emails, he couldn’t do it texting either. Was it too simple? Kaito was too tired to think through the delicate intricacies of texting. Mei would yell at him for replying instantly. A text bubble appeared and Kaito watched it bob, before finally the message sent.</p><p>
  <em>               Sorry about the other day.</em>
</p><p>               Again, it felt wrong. Kaito couldn’t explain why, but it felt… off. Not like Hikaru. The guy he’d known for a solid… two hours? Three? Yeah he totally knew how he texted already, clearly. Kaito huffed in irritation. He <em>hated </em>this. Texting was supposed to be easy, why did this feel so difficult?</p><p>               Kaito started to type again, but gave up. He considered what he had typed out, before deleting it again. He tried again. Deleted it. He groaned and his phone vibrated as another text appeared.</p><p>
  <em>               I had a good time</em>
</p><p>               That wasn’t right. Kaito <em>knew </em>that wasn’t right. He’d been mad, mad about something. Sure they’d had a good time, but why the hell wouldn’t he explain it first? Why lead with an apology but not offer any information?</p><p>
  <em>               Yeah i did too </em>
</p><p>               Kaito watched the text bubble closely, an accusation settling in his eyes. The text bubble reappeared and disappeared several times. Gathering his courage, Kaito began to type.</p><p>
  <em>               This is Kaoru huh? </em>
</p><p>               The text bubble bobbed back and forth and Kaito watched it, his entire focus on it. If he was wrong… well that would make his situation worse with Hikaru. Would piss him off worse. But if it <em>was </em>Kaoru, then-</p><p>
  <em>               Yes </em>
</p><p>               Kaito released a long breath. He should’ve known. Why <em>would </em>Hikaru text him. He turned off his phone and tossed it across his room, unwilling to be near it any longer. It buzzed and Kaito ignored it. He pulled his sheets over his head, pushing himself as close to the wall as he could go, curling up in the corner. Once he was sufficiently crammed, Kaito let out another shuddering breath.</p><p>               A deep ache crawled through him, his heart squeezing tightly.</p><p>               Why did this hurt so bad?</p><p>               He <em>hated this. </em>Everything sucked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so a lot happened this chapter... if you made it all the way through thanks!! I hope you liked it :) I really didn't want to like stretch out the part of him meeting his father/getting transferred bc it'd be away from main ouran characters too long haha<br/>there are some things I've decided on Kaito's character with some friends when we were just fucking around with this au idea and so I'm trying to incorporate them in early before they spring up later so it's not like "where did this come from?" so i'm sorry if it seemed out of place ^^"<br/>let me know what you guys think! i'm very happy people seem interested in this so far :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. False Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>small note i'm going to stick with ms./mr. and stuff like that bc i really don't want to mess up honorifics in Japan just bc i haven't really watched anime/read manga/done appropriate research to do it right ^^" I am going to use -chan once or twice bc honey uses it very specifically like Haru-chan/Usa-chan but other than that i'm going to avoid it? Idk tbh this fanfic is very like in the moment so that might change?? if i do change it i'll go back and edit previous chapters to match probably</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               When the weekend finally ended and every kid returned to school, there was something amiss at Ouran. Hikaru and Kaoru had changed significantly over the past few years, with the help of the Host Club they had opened up and began talking with others more. They were rarely seen at their own desks, but instead spent their free time socializing.</p><p>               For the first time, they seemed to return to their roots. That morning they sat on their own, hidden away in their corner. As a few girls approached them, Kaoru instantly moved to smile and explain. Quickly, he ushered them off.</p><p>               When Haruhi reached the classroom, she was equally as surprised as her classmates to find the twins off to themselves. She took her seat, electing to ignore it at first. After the second group of girls stopped by only to be turned away, Haruhi finally asked.</p><p>               “What’s wrong with you two today?” Haruhi asked.</p><p>               She set her notebook open on her desk, wanting this storm to pass already. They had an exam coming up, Haruhi wanted all the extra time to study she could get. The Host Club took up a lot of her time, any extra moments she had she was grateful for.</p><p>               “Uh…” Kaoru trailed off and scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>               Hikaru was ignoring them entirely, glaring out the window. Kaoru glanced over at him with a small worried frown, before turning back to Haruhi.</p><p>               “Hikaru is mad at me,” Kaoru explained.</p><p>               “Actually, mad at you or tricking me mad at you?” Haruhi asked.</p><p>               “This time it’s real,” Kaoru sighed.</p><p>               “What’d you do?” Haurhi asked.</p><p>               Kaoru didn’t answer right away. Kaoru had done what he thought was best, but… he didn’t think it through all the way. He didn’t know how he would’ve told Kaito the truth, or if he even would have. His plan had been to find away to trick the two into meeting again, but…</p><p>
  <em>               This is Kaoru huh? </em>
</p><p>               How did he know?</p><p>               Hikaru stared down at his phone, studying the text. Neither of them could understand it. It was a text, any hints they might give away in person didn’t exist.  </p><p>               People often got them confused, it was easy. They were twins, identical. Yet Kaito had known instantly. Kaoru had been trying to trick him at the commoner’s coffee shop, but it didn’t work. He’d even changed his part. What a bummer. If he’d fallen for it, it would’ve been easier. Things had to be difficult.</p><p>               To make things worse, Hikaru still hadn’t texted him himself.</p><p>               He kept staring at the text instead. It was proof, concrete proof they were recognizable from each other. Hikaru looked over at Kaoru and instantly Kaoru’s focus was back at him. Hikaru handed him his phone, glancing to Haruhi. Instantly Kaoru nodded, taking his phone.</p><p>               Kaoru looked over at Haruhi to see she had returned to studying. Kaoru waited a few moments, before texting her. As soon as it sent, Kaoru slid the phone back onto Hikaru’s desk. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through it, pretending he’d been on it the entire time.</p><p>               Haruhi pulled out her phone and frowned down at the screen.</p><p>               “I’m five feet away, just talk to me, Hikaru,” Haruhi grumbled.</p><p>               Instantly Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a look.</p><p>               So it was different.</p><p>               “I told you,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               Hikaru didn’t answer, but instead crossed his arms and looked out the window. Kaoru sighed. He pulled up a message and texted Kaito himself.</p><p>
  <em>               How did you know? </em>
</p><p>               Kaoru frowned down at his phone as he waited. Hikaru looked over and leaned onto Kaoru’s desk, watching his phone intently.</p><p>               “You could text him yourself,” Kaoru reminded.</p><p>               Hikaru ignored him and Kaoru rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>               kaoru? </em>
</p><p>               Hikaru frowned. Kaoru texted back immediately.</p><p>
  <em>               Yes </em>
</p><p>               A text bubble appeared, and the twins watched it. They ignored the eyes on them, the girls watching them uncertainly. Usually Hikaru and Kaoru talked with their host club guests in class as well, but today they’d made it clear they wanted to be on their own.</p><p>
  <em>               ngl shouldve led w that </em>
</p><p>“N-g-l?” Hikaru questioned.</p><p>               “Not going to lie,” Haruhi explained.</p><p>               “Huh. I forgot commoners texted in shorthand,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               “It’s not a commoner thing,” Haruhi huffed. “I text with sentences too, some people don’t. Stop being judgemental.”</p><p>
  <em>               very creepy getting a text asking what ik v threatening </em>
</p><p>               Kaoru frowned down at his phone and instantly replied, Hikaru watching closely.</p><p>
  <em>               Answer the question, Kaito. </em>
</p><p>               Instantly Kaito replied, <em>make me. </em></p><p>               Kaoru sighed. Now Kaito was being equally as difficult. This was frustrating. He crossed his arms. Hikaru stared at Kaoru’s phone for a moment, before looking back out the window again.</p><p>               “Could text him yourself,” Kaoru reminded.</p><p>               Hikaru huffed, ignoring him.</p><p>               “Who are you guys texting?” Haruhi questioned.</p><p>               “A commoner like you,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               Haruhi frowned in irritation.</p><p>               “Never mind, I don’t care,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               Hikaru looked over at Haruhi suddenly. Haruhi froze for a moment.</p><p>               “What?” Haruhi asked.</p><p>               Hikaru didn’t say anything for a moment, but instead studied Haruhi. Haruhi grimaced.</p><p>               “I don’t like that look,” Haruhi grumbled.  </p><p>               “You… know Kaito?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “Adachi?” Haruhi asked in surprise. Hikaru and Kaoru nodded. “Yeah, we were in the same class. Actually, I ran into him the other day…”</p><p>               Haruhi frowned, finally considering the exchange they’d had then.</p><p>               “Did you do something to him yesterday?” Haruhi asked.</p><p>               That would explain why he was running from a car, Haruhi had her fair share of experiences being whisked off in an expensive car. The twins loved to do that to her, catch her off guard. Tamaki encouraged it too much.</p><p>               “Do something?” Kaoru dead panned.</p><p>               “Weird,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               “Did something happen?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               His tone was level, played off as him being bored and uninterested. Kaoru was all too aware that Hikaru’s entire focus was now on Haruhi.</p><p>               “Well… I’m not really sure,” Haruhi admitted. “He was just acting strange.”</p><p>               “Strange?” Hikaru repeated.</p><p>               Haruhi shrugged, her gaze moving back to her notes.</p><p>               “Maybe I’m wrong,” Haruhi said. “He just seemed panicked.”</p><p>               Not that it was hard to panic Kaito. He pretended to be careless about school and studying, but Haruhi knew he stressed over it as much as she did. He’d put in long hours studying in the library, she’d see him leaving late. He always lied to her, claiming he fell asleep. Haruhi couldn’t understand it. Who would lie about studying?</p><p>               Kaoru looked over at Hikaru, examining his expression. The moment Hikaru noticed, he slumped back in his seat, turning his gaze away.</p><p>               “Whatever,” Hikaru said.  </p><p> </p><p>               Kaito had spent the majority of his day in a daze. He’d woken up late and sprinted out the door, only to find the same black car waiting for him outside of his apartment. Kaito had started down the street, trying to ignore it, but the car rolled after him, catching up quickly.</p><p>               “You are going to be late if you walk,” Hatsui said.</p><p>               Kaito ignored him and marched along the street.</p><p>               “Just want to make your life easier, kid,” Hatsui said. “Come on.”</p><p>               Kaito let out a long sigh, before giving in. He moved to the passenger side and flopped into the seat. Hatsui didn’t ask for any directions, but instead started along the road as if he knew their destination perfectly. Kaito felt irritation crawl across his skin. Of course he knew. <em>Of course. </em>Kaito slouched in his seat, arms crossed in irritation.</p><p>               His phone buzzed and Kaito pulled it out, glaring down at it. An unknown number glared up at him, threateningly. Was this him? Kaito felt his anger build already, his agitation mounting.</p><p>
  <em>               How did you know? </em>
</p><p>               Instantly his anger vanished, being replaced by confusion. How did he… know? Know what?</p><p>               Kaito frowned down at his phone for a moment.</p><p>               “What’s wrong?” Hatsui asked.</p><p>               “Nothing,” Kaito said. “Someone just texted me.”</p><p>               “Mr. Ayanokoji?”</p><p>               “No,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Kaito texted back slowly, considering it.</p><p>
  <em>               kaoru? </em>
</p><p>               A text came back instantly, <em>Yes. </em>Kaito frowned. What a freak, why not lead with that? Kaito was pretty sure Kaoru was trying to catch him off guard, he felt like he was being toyed with. Yanked around on strings. Fucking rich people.</p><p>               Kaito’s hand tightened into a fist. He typed up a more agitated reply, before finally settling on something less confrontational. It wasn’t Kaoru’s fault he was in a shitty mood. He sighed.</p><p>               “So you’re like… driving me around now?” Kaito asked. “Stalking me?”</p><p>               “Not exactly,” Hatsui said. “Your father is worried about you.”</p><p>               “Worried,” Kaito scoffed.</p><p>               His phone buzzed and Kaito stared down at his phone, <em>Answer the question, Kaito. </em></p><p>Without hesitation Kaito replied, <em>make me. </em></p><p>“He is your father,” Hatsui said. “I am sure… he did not make his decision lightly to stay out of your life. Now that he is in it, he wants to be accommodating.”</p><p>               Worried. If he was worried, he would’ve come himself. Instead he sent his driver. Kaito glowered in his seat, sinking in deeper. It didn’t take long for them to reach the school. Kaito eagerly climbed out and Hatsui called after him.</p><p>               “Do you work today?”</p><p>               “No,” Kaito answered.  </p><p>               “Good, then I will take you home after your classes,” Hatsui said.</p><p>               Before Kaito could argue, he drove away. Kaito grimaced. His phone buzzed and Kaito stared down at Kaoru’s number. He unlocked his phone and made a contact for Kaoru and Hikaru. Not that it mattered much, it seemed like they exchanged phones. At least Kaoru did.</p><p>               <em>What school do you go to? </em></p><p>Kaito looked up at his school and took a picture of it, sending it to Kaoru. A text bubble appeared immediately.</p><p>               <em>Did you just get to school? </em></p><p>Why was he being so judgmental? Kaito frowned at his phone, typing as he walked up towards the school.</p><p>               <em>im running late sue me</em></p><p>Kaito didn’t get a chance to put his phone away as another text appeared.</p><p>               <em>Why? </em></p><p>Now why was he getting interrogated by Kaoru? Kaito sighed, about to turn his phone off when a new text appeared. Ryuto.</p><p>                <em>fuckin skipping? </em></p><p>Kaito smiled slightly and hurried down to the classroom. He texted Ryuto back as he did. He slid into the classroom moments before their teacher. He claimed his spot behind Ryuto and Ryuto turned to face him.</p><p>               “Dude,” Ryuto said. “You look awful.”</p><p>               “Thanks,” Kaito scoffed. “I woke up late, alright?”</p><p>               Ryuto wasn’t happy with this answer but couldn’t ask any more questions as Mrs. Suzuki started the class. Ryuto didn’t turn around right away, but instead stared Kaito down.</p><p>               “Matsuoka,” Mrs. Suzuki commanded. “It is time for class, not socializing. You two can catch up during your break period.”</p><p>               Ryuto rolled his eyes as Kaito smirked. Kaito’s phone buzzed. He looked at it to see a text from Ryuto and Kaoru. Couldn’t he get a break?  He opened Ryuto’s first.</p><p>
  <em>               wtf </em>
</p><p>               Kaito grimaced.  </p><p><em>               later</em>, he texted back. After a moment, Ryuto replied simply, <em>k. </em> </p><p>               Kaito ran a hand through his hair, glancing up as Mrs. Suzuki started to write on the board. He had time. He opened Kaoru’s text.</p><p>
  <em>               Stop ignoring me. </em>
</p><p>               Kaito frowned. He had class! Sure, he wasn’t paying attention, but Kaoru didn’t know that.</p><p>
  <em>               i have class, dnt u? </em>
</p><p>               The text bubble was enough of an answer. Clearly, Kaoru didn’t mind ignoring his teacher.</p><p>
  <em>               Yeah, so? I can copy Haruhi’s notes later. </em>
</p><p>               That made sense. He was rich, why did he have to worry? He could copy someone’s notes. Or hire a tutor. Kaito needed to calm down, he was being way to harsh. He was just frustrated. So incredibly frustrated. What was he supposed to do? What <em>could </em>he do? It felt like he no longer had a choice in the matter, whether he liked it or not-</p><p>               “Adachi,” Mrs. Suzuki called.</p><p>               Kaito looked up in surprise, his gaze focusing on the board.</p><p>               “Yes?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               He didn’t see a problem for him to solve.</p><p>               “Gather your things,” Mrs. Suzuki said.</p><p>               “Ma’am?” Kaito asked uneasily. “I’m sorry I wasn’t-“</p><p>               “No, no,” Mrs. Suzuki said with a shake of her head. “Administration called for you.”</p><p><em>               Administration? </em>Why? Slowly Kaito rose to his feet, gathering his belongings. He packed away his notebooks and pencils. Already he could feel dread seeping across him. Ryuto turned to look at him, a question in his gaze. Kaito shrugged. He didn’t know either.</p><p>               Kaito walked towards the door, waiting for his teacher to call him back. This was just to make a point, to show he needed to pay attention. Except she didn’t. As his hand touched the handle, she spoke again.</p><p>               “Good luck, Kaito,” Mrs. Suzuki said.</p><p>               Kaito frowned in confusion, turning to face her. He must’ve looked as confused as he felt, as she spoke again.</p><p>               “On your new school,” she explained. “Ouran, correct?”</p><p>               Kaito stood frozen in place. Ouran? He didn’t even know what that was.</p><p>               “What?!” A chorus of voices shouted behind him.</p><p>               Kaito looked back at his group of friends, Ryuto and Kosuke both on their feet.</p><p>               “Settle down, class,” Mrs. Suzuki said.</p><p>               The class did not settle, instead a bombardment of questions were flung his way. Questions from everyone, from Ryuto, Kosuke, Ami, hell even people he barely spoke to had questions. Kaito backed up anxiously, his heart hammering.</p><p>               “I didn’t know,” Kaito managed. He looked back to Mrs. Suzuki, forcing a smile. “Thanks.”</p><p>               He walked out of the class quickly, letting the door fall shut behind him. He leaned against it for a moment. His phone buzzed violently and Kaito winced. He looked down at it to see several texts. He texted Ryuto, telling him he’d update him later.</p><p>               Kaito headed down the hallway, moving quick. What the hell was going on? His father’s words rung in his mind; <em>I can get you into a better school. </em>His hands balled into a fist. Was that what this was? He’d said no, he had rejected the offer.</p><p>               Once he reached the administration, he was directed back towards an office. He knocked once on it, before being called in. Kaito walked in to see two people he did not recognize. The man behind the desk Kaito assumed to work for the school, but the woman sitting in the chair Kaito was uncertain. She rose to her feet, her expression serious.</p><p>               “Good morning, Mr. Adachi,” she greeted, her voice flat.</p><p>               She was wearing an expensive outfit, her dark hair pulled back into a neat bun. Her eyes were a stark gray, paralyzing Kaito. She seemed to evaluate him, finding nothing admirable. Kaito shrunk slightly.</p><p>               “We are discussing your new enrollment,” she explained. “My name is Natsuku Hiromi, I will be handling your transition.”</p><p>               “I didn’t know I was transferring,” Kaito said stiffly.</p><p>               “No?” Ms. Hiromi asked, seemingly unbothered by this.</p><p>               She was no longer looking at him, but instead busily texting on her phone.</p><p>               “Please, have a seat, Mr. Adachi,” the man behind the desk said.</p><p>               Kaito warily obeyed. Ms. Hiromi sat down a moment later. She left him alone to talk with the man, discussing the credits he already had, what would transfer. Kaito listened, but quickly found himself lost. Ms. Hiromi stepped in every now and then.</p><p>               Finally, a paper emerged.</p><p>               “Take this with you when you are scheduling your classes,” the man said.</p><p>               Kaito glanced around for a name plate but did not find one.</p><p>               “Okay,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He reached out for it, but Ms. Hiromi took it.</p><p>               Kaito frowned in irritation, but bit his tongue to keep quiet.</p><p>               “Thank you, sir,” Ms. Hiromi said. “I am sorry to cut this short, but we must get going.” She rose to her feet, heading to the door. “Come along, Mr. Adachi.”</p><p>               Kaito got up, his irritation growing. She ushered him out the door and led the way towards the entrance, walking fast. How could she walk that fast in heels? Kaito was struggling to keep up. She was taller than him with a longer stride.</p><p>               “So I don’t get a choice then?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “No, your father has made the arrangements already,” she said. “You are lucky he was able to get in you in, it is difficult to join mid term.”</p><p>               Lucky? He didn’t feel lucky. He felt like the ground beneath his feet had been yanked out under him, sending him spiraling.  </p><p>               “Really, you should have enrolled sooner,” Ms. Hiromi tutted.</p><p>               Kaito glared at her back.</p><p>               “I don’t want to be enrolled,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Really?” she asked, casting a look back at him.</p><p>               He could see the judgement in her gaze. He was nothing to her, just a kid that didn’t know what a gift he’d been given. She had no idea who he was, why his father was even around. All he was to her was task she needed to cross off.</p><p>               “Regardless, we have a schedule,” she said.</p><p>               Kaito considered bolting. He could make it back to his classroom, but-</p><p>               “Come along now,” she snapped.</p><p>               Kaito rolled his eyes, but continued after her.</p><p>               “You are lucky I am patient,” she said. “You cannot roll your eyes in Ouran.”</p><p>               How did she see that? Her back had been to him. Did she have eyes in the back of her head? She led the way out of the school and towards the black car waiting for them. Kaito followed her, trying to see who was in the driver seat.</p><p>               “I would advise you keep up and keep quiet,” she continued. She pulled open the back door to the car and held it for him. Kaito climbed in. She slid in on the other side and the car peeled away from the curb. “You are behind already; you will need to be on the teachers good side until you catch up. We already have your textbooks waiting, we can find a tutor-“</p><p>               “I can handle it,” Kaito said instantly.</p><p>               Kaito looked forward, but there was a visor blocking the driver from them. Kaito grimaced. He missed Hatsui.</p><p>               “Hm, we’ll see,” Ms. Hiromi said. “If you are struggling, we will get you a tutor. I hear you are working?”</p><p>               “Yes-“</p><p>               “Quit your job then this afternoon,” she commanded.</p><p>               “What?” Kaito asked incredulously. “I’m not doing that-“</p><p>               “You must,” Ms. Hiromi scoffed. “Please try not to make this any more difficult than it has to be.”</p><p>               He wasn’t quitting. He could control that at least, he would continue working, they needed the money! His father wasn’t paying rent, Kaito was. If he fell behind…</p><p>               “Mr. Adachi, are you listening?” Ms. Hiromi demanded.</p><p>               “No,” Kaito grumbled.</p><p>               She said something lowly under her breath Kaito couldn’t hear.</p><p>               “Well,” she said in a thin voice. “Listen to me now then. When we get to the school you will let me do the talking, I will handle everything. We have already lined up a spot for you, your father even negotiated you into the top class. Your grades are good, but without a placement test it was a struggle.”</p><p>               Did she want him to thank <em>him? </em>To bow down before him and praise him? His skin prickled, his eyes narrowing.</p><p>               “What a guy,” Kaito growled.</p><p>               “Yes, your father is excellent,” Ms. Hiromi said, pointedly ignoring what he said. “You would do well to remember that.”</p><p>               Kaito glared out the window. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked back at Ms. Hiromi to see her typing hurriedly on her phone, now ignoring him completely. Kaito relaxed in his seat and pulled his own phone out. He had far too many texts. Way too many. It seemed like everyone in his class had texted him.</p><p>               He unlocked his phone, typing out a message to Ryuto first.  </p><p>               <em>i don’t know wtf is going on. My dad showed up yesterday and now im enrolled at some fuckign private school??? i said no, but fuck me I guess. </em></p><p>His finger hovered over the send button, before he sighed in frustration. He deleted the text and tried again. He didn’t need to alarm Ryuto, this wouldn’t last. There wasn’t any reason to burden him with it, this was Kaito’s mess. Besides, once his mom was alright, he would go back to his old school. Everything would be normal again.</p><p>               <em>hey idk what’s going on. my father got me transferred apparently. won’t last. </em></p><p>Immediately Ryuto started texting back. Kaito watched as the text settled on his screen.</p><p>               <em>ur dad?? thought he died? </em></p><p>Kaito texted back, <em>i wish. </em>He waited a moment, before adding, <em>don’t tell anyone, k? </em></p><p><em>               Ok, </em>Ryuto responded.</p><p>               Kaito sighed and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>               “Don’t do that,” Ms. Hiromi chastised. “Your hair is a mess.”</p><p>               “Sorry,” Kaito huffed. “Had a long day.”</p><p>               “It is still early,” she said.</p><p>               Kaito rolled his eyes. Yeah it was. It didn’t need to be reminded.</p><p>               The car continued on in uncomfortable silence. He shifted in his seat anxiously, tapping his finger against his leg.</p><p>               “Stop that,” Ms. Hiromi said.</p><p>               Kaito ignored her. He pulled out his phone again, trying to distract himself. He scrolled through different social medias, but he couldn’t focus. His phone buzzed and he jumped slightly.</p><p>               “What school are we going to?” Kaito asked uneasily.</p><p>               “Ouran Academy, an elite private school,” Ms. Hiromi answered instantly.</p><p>               Not just an academy, an <em>elite </em>academy. How pretentious.  </p><p>               It only got worse, as they approached it Kaito could see how massive it was. A clock tower loomed over the campus, large, grand, pristine. The buildings were all a beautiful off white, almost pink in the sunlight. There were several arches leading into the main campus, tall and domineering. They leered over the car, casting a shadow across it.</p><p>               Ms. Hiromi got out of the car while Kaito remained for a moment, his heart racing wildly. He moved to get out, but his door was pulled open before he could do it himself. Ms. Hiromi stood, holding a hanger with a garment cover. She held it out to Kaito and Kaito accepted it.</p><p>               “Change quickly,” she said.</p><p>               “Where?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “In the backseat is fine, I do not want you wearing… <em>that,</em>” she said with distaste.</p><p>               Kaito glanced down at his uniform it wasn’t that bad, he thought it was fine. She closed the door before Kaito could argue. Kaito looked up at the divider, back to the garment cover, then to the windows. They were tinted and no one was around, but…</p><p>               Kaito unzipped the garment bag and the uniform stared up at him. A purple blazer with a crest, a black tie with a purple stripe down the middle, black pants, a white dress shirt, and expensive black shoes. Kaito stared down at his school shoes. They were scuffed, but comfortable. Half of it looked identical to what he was already wearing. There was no point in even changing.</p><p>               He tugged free his current tie and swapped it for the Ouran one and pulled on the blazer. That was good enough, right? He tried the shoes, but they were too big. He’d trip over his feet if he wore them. He pushed open the door and climbed out.</p><p>               Ms. Hiromi looked him up and down with a frown.</p><p>               “You are missing half,” she said.</p><p>               How could she tell?</p><p>               “The shoes were too big,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Fine, I will exchange them then,” she said. She looked down at her watch and looked back at Kaito, frowning like he’d caused them to be late.</p><p>               She walked towards him and straightened his tie, tightening the knot, and buttoning his blazer closed. She studied him with a disapproving frown.</p><p>               “We are running late,” she said. “For now this will do, but be aware this will not be acceptable most days.”</p><p>               She started away and Kaito made a face at her back. The passenger window rolled down and Kaito peered through it to see Hatsui. Kaito smiled in relief.</p><p>               “Good luck, kid,” Hatsui said.</p><p>               “Why didn’t you warn me?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “As much of a surprise to me as it is to you,” Hatsui said. “Last I heard, he couldn’t get you in.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded.</p><p>               “Well-“ Kaito began.</p><p>               “Mr. Adachi,” Ms. Hiromi called. “Let us go, you are wasting our time.”</p><p>               Kaito grimaced and turned around. He hurried after her.</p><p>               “Kaito,” Hatsui called.</p><p>               Kaito stopped and turned to see Hatsui holding his bag. Kaito ran back and leaned into the car. Hatsui handed it to him and Kaito smiled gratefully.</p><p>               “Thanks-“</p><p>               “We are late,” Ms. Hiromi reminded.</p><p>               Kaito let out a long breath, before turning and running towards her to catch up.</p><p>               “Do not run at Ouran,” she instructed as he reached her.</p><p>               Kaito bit back a retort, stewing in his aggravation. He was supposed to keep quiet. He could do that. This wouldn’t last, this wasn’t permanent. He just needed to stay strong through this and it would go back to normal. Everything would be fine.</p><p>               He kept up with Hiromi as she led him into a large building. As they walked, they passed by a few students. The girls in the school wore a bright yellow dress with a thin pink bow. The dress had a full skirt that reached down to their ankles. Kaito hadn’t ever seen a uniform like that, it looked <em>expensive. </em>Everything about this academy looked expensive. The ceilings above the marble stairwells were painted with massive crystal chandeliers. Kaito took a picture of it and sent it to Ryuto.  </p><p>               Eventually, they finally reached their destination. Another office, but this one was far different from his school’s. It was larger, nearly triple the size, with windows along one edge, and bookshelves on the back wall. The desk the man was settled behind was large, made of a dark wood, with two ornate chairs sitting before it.</p><p>               “Mr. Arata,” Ms. Hiromi greeted.</p><p>               “Good morning,” he greeted.</p><p>               He indicated for them to sit and Ms. Hiromi led the way. Kaito followed her lead. Mr. Arata had a nameplate on his desk, centered on it for them to see.</p><p>               The two discussed Kaito’s schedule briefly, before finally reaching electives.</p><p>               “We offer a wide variety,” Mr. Arata began. “For Mr. Ayanokoji, they are all available.”</p><p>               He handed the list to Kaito and Kaito accepted it. He studied it briefly. There were a number of classes with intricate names he thought pointless, there were many ‘theory’ classes, some art classes, music classes, far too many classes for Kaito to look through them all. He needed something easy, this wasn’t permanent. Finally, his gaze settled on <em>Conversational French. </em></p><p>“Can I take this?” Kaito questioned.</p><p>               After a few moments of typing on his computer, Mr. Arata confirmed his class. Kaito smiled, feeling like he’d tricked them. He was nearly fluent in French; this would be easy. His grandmother was French, moved to Japan to marry his grandfather.</p><p>               “Excellent,” Mr. Arata declared. “Then you, my boy, are all set!”</p><p>               He studied Kaito for the first time and frowned slightly.</p><p>               “You do have a full uniform, do you not?” he questioned.</p><p>               How could he tell?! Kaito looked down at his shirt in disbelief. It looked identical!</p><p>               “He does,” Ms. Hiromi confirmed before Kaito could even speak. “He just took too long to change, we did not want to keep you waiting.”</p><p>               “Of course,” Mr. Arata said. “Welcome to Ouran then.”</p><p>               He extended his hand as he stood up and Kaito followed suit, shaking his hand. Mr. Arata’s grip was strong and vicelike. Kaito was surprised by it, he looked rather old and fragile to Kaito.</p><p>               “You can still make it to your first period,” Mr. Arata said. “There is a few hours before the afternoon recess. I can have someone escort you there.”</p><p>               “That would be wonderful,” Ms. Hiromi said.</p><p>               Mr. Arata nodded and called someone on his phone. Moments later a knock sounded on the door.</p><p>               “That is for you, Adachi,” Mr. Arata said. “I hope you find Ouran delightful, a breath of fresh air after your… experiences with public schools.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded with a slight frown. This wasn’t permanent.</p><p>               He walked stiffly out of the office, grateful to escape Ms. Hiromi finally. A woman greeted him and immediately started guiding him, without offering her name. He didn’t like it that she knew his name, but he didn’t know hers. He kept quiet regardless.</p><p>               He followed her through the school, trying to get rid of his scowl. It remained firmly plastered on his face, his anger mounting. He hated this place already. It was so obnoxious, with marble everywhere, floors so shiny he could see his reflection. There were so many corridors and towering doors, and arches! So many goddamn arches! What kind of a school needed <em>arches?</em>! It was utterly ridiculous how much money was wasted on looks. He <em>hated </em>it. Everything he looked at infuriated him. Every window he looked out of showed a new fountain, a new garden.</p><p>               He tugged at his tie irritably, it felt like it was choking him. He could practically feel Ms. Hiromi’s harsh gaze and his father’s disapproving frown. He didn’t belong here. He didn’t ask for any of this. He didn’t <em>want </em>this. He wanted to be back at Bunkyō Municipal High. Sure, the air smelled like mold in the gym, and at least three computers never worked, but it wasn’t this superficial. It looked exactly like it was, old and slightly run down. It worked; it did its job perfectly.</p><p>               “You went to public school before this, correct?” his guide asked.</p><p>               Kaito looked up at her. Her hair was also in a bun, but it was looser. She was wearing a dark blazer with a matching skirt. Her necklace was made of pearls, real pearls.</p><p>               “Yes,” Kaito answered.</p><p>               “Hm.”</p><p>               Kaito’s scowl grew. Why was everyone so judgmental?</p><p>               “Do try and smile to your new classmates,” she said, as she glanced back at him briefly. “You want to make a good impression, after all you are in the most elite of private academies. It is a privilege to be here, usually commoners cannot afford it.”</p><p>               Kaito hesitated a moment. So everyone just knew he didn’t belong, huh?</p><p>               Kaito decided not to answer. In his opinion, a privilege would’ve been getting hit by a car on the way to Bunkyō Municipal High, save him from this misery. His father wouldn’t have to pretend to care, the school wouldn’t have to let a commoner walk their prestigious halls, and Kaito would be free from this… but his mother. She needed him. He just had to get through this. This wasn’t permanent.</p><p>               “Here we are,” she informed him cheerily.</p><p>               Her voice was too chipper for the cold looks she had been giving him since meeting him. Kaito never in his life had gotten this many harsh looks, even students were side eyeing him. He could feel their judgement as they sized him up. Even his father had done it, Ms. Hiromi, the superintendent, his guide, every adult that laid eyes on him had one collective thought. This one is trouble, this one doesn’t belong. It had been made abundantly clear Kaito didn’t belong, and he couldn’t agree more. This was a terrible idea. He knew it was the moment his father suggested it, that was why he said no.  </p><p>               She pulled open the door leading to the classroom. She spoke to the teacher, asking her to join them. The teacher, Mrs. Nakamori, walked out into the hallway. The door closed shut behind her. Kaito’s phone buzzed.</p><p>               He could feel his anxiety grow, panic overwhelming him. His heart raced in his chest. How could he do this? It was clear he didn’t belong, he’d get torn apart. He got along alright with strangers usually, but a group of rich kids? Not just rich, ludicrously rich kids. People that had never been poor in their lives. He felt like he was going to be sick.</p><p>               “My name is Mrs. Nakamori,” she said, dragging Kaito back to reality.</p><p>               Mrs. Nakamori had dark brown eyes and an impossible to read expression. Her hair was black, she had bangs, but most of her hair was pulled back. She was dressed similarly to the guide, making Kaito wonder if the teachers had a strict dress code as well.</p><p>               “Hi,” Kaito said. “Uh… I’m Kaito Adachi.”</p><p>               Mrs. Nakamori studied him with a familiar frown. He missed Mrs. Suzuki. His guide explained he was a new student and Mrs. Nakamori seemed interested by that.</p><p>               “Intriguing,” Mrs. Nakamori said. “I do hope you studied beforehand; I do not have time to catch you up.”</p><p>               Kaito didn’t get a chance to answer as she turned back to the classroom. She walked in without him and Kaito stood frozen. He was 0 for 5 of people liking him so far. Kaito didn’t think he’d done anything egregious… but then again, he still didn’t know how he’d upset Hikaru.</p><p>               He could hear the teacher explaining they had a new student and Kaito heard a faint ringing in his ears. He glanced around, part of him want to bolt, but his guide stared at him sharply. He had no where to run to.</p><p>               “Come on in,” Mrs. Nakamori called. “Please, introduce yourself.”</p><p>               Kaito gathered his courage, his heart jumping into his throat. He stepped into the classroom slowly, forcing a smile. He shoved a hand in his pocket. Mrs. Nakamori watched him closely, he could feel her gaze, the entire classes’ collective gaze watching him. He hated this. He wished if he was being transferred, he could’ve at least gotten here early, hidden away in the back before class started. Of course, he was late. Of course, now dozens of eyes were trained on him, like he was a dog about to do a trick.</p><p>               “Hey,” Kaito said. “I’m Kaito Adachi.”</p><p>               And I’m not staying, he finished in thought. This was temporary.</p><p>               Whispers consumed the classroom as they evaluated him. He felt irritation claw it him, but he ignored it, keeping his smile relaxed.</p><p>               “Go ahead and find a seat,” Mrs. Nakamori instructed.</p><p>               Kaito nodded and glanced across the class. His gaze landed on a group of three students, all familiar to him. Surprise washed over him, did they go here? Kaoru was smiling at him, Hikaru wouldn’t look at him, and Haruhi stared at him with a questioning gaze. Kaito smiled at Haruhi, a friendly face. He knew her, this was fine. He could do this.</p><p>               He claimed an empty seat in the backrow, opposite of the trio.</p><p>               What were the odds he’d be in <em>their </em>class? Had Hikaru mentioned Ouran? He couldn’t remember. He’d forgotten the school Haruhi abandoned them for a longtime ago. He’d asked her countless times, but forgot almost immediately. It wasn’t important, not really. They weren’t all that close. Haruhi was someone he was cool with, but they never really hung out alone. They were friends through friends. Once his mother had gotten sick, Kaito had lost all communication with her. He’d been too busy to hang out with most of his friends, and too busy to go to neighborhood festivals.</p><p>               As he settled in his seat, he looked back over at them. He caught Hikaru glancing at him, but immediately Hikaru looked away. He glanced at Haruhi to see she was wearing a boy’s uniform. That was strange… the last time they’d been in class, she’d worn the girl’s uniform. He’d need to ask her if something had changed, if he needed to address her differently.</p><p>               Mrs. Nakamori wasted no time starting the class again. She started writing on the board, lecturing, and it was very clear Kaito had walked in on the middle of it. He was quickly lost, swamped with new information, puzzle pieces he couldn’t connect together.</p><p>               He tried to ignore the whispers and looks he got. He’d taken a seat in the back hoping no one would deliberately turn to look at him, but it still happened. Kaito found his free hand tapping against the desk as he struggled to keep up with writing his notes.</p><p>               His phone buzzed in his pocket and Kaito jumped. It happened again and Kaito tried to ignore it. Who was so desperate for him to reply? He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check and saw Kaoru’s name on his screen. He frowned and shoved his phone back in his pocket. Was he trying to get him in trouble-</p><p>               “Mr. Adachi,” Mrs. Nakamori called sharply.</p><p>               That was just his luck.</p><p>               “Can you answer this question?” she asked.</p><p>               Kaito looked at the board and read over the question, flummoxed. No, no he could not, because his school was behind apparently. He hadn’t learned half of this stuff, how the hell was he expected to keep up?</p><p>               “No,” Kaito admitted.</p><p>               “Well I advise you pay more attention then,” she said.</p><p>               Kaito glowered in his seat. He <em>was </em>paying attention. Kaoru was just an asshole.</p><p>               “Take this as an example to be prepared, class,” Mrs. Nakamori said as she turned away from him. “Always study, have a plan, do not wait until the last second.”</p><p>               Grrrrreaaaaat. Now he was the class example. Kaito almost wished they’d put him in the lowest classes. He was in the upper level class, where expectations were high. He was the commoner entering late into the school year. Eyes watched him, waiting for him to make a mistake.</p><p>               Kaito ignored his phone for the rest of class.</p><p>               After what felt like hours, the clock tower tolled a few times and the teacher released them for afternoon recess as she put it. Kaito remained in his seat, still hurriedly copying down his notes. His view was obscured as the class got up to leave, chattering filling the room. Kaito grimaced down at his notes, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>               “Hi, Adachi, right?”</p><p>               Kaito jumped, startled by the voice. Giggles swarmed him and Kaito flushed. He looked up at the two girls standing in front of his desk. One of the girls had short brown hair with a white bow, while the other had longer curly black hair.</p><p>               “Yep,” Kaito said with a smile. “That’s me.”</p><p>               “My name is Okane,” the brown-haired girl said. ”Since you are new, we could show you where the dining hall is.”</p><p>               “You could have lunch with us,” the other concluded.</p><p>               “Oh… I actually packed my lunch,” Kaito said. “Thanks, though.”</p><p>               “Awww,” Okane said. “Maybe next time.”</p><p>               “Yeah, maybe,” Kaito agreed, knowing perfectly well he’d continue to pack his lunch. He wasn’t going to waste money.</p><p>               They waved goodbye to him as they left and Kaito waved back. He realized they hadn’t even told him their names.  He relaxed back in his seat for a moment.</p><p>               “Hey!” a voice exclaimed loudly behind him.</p><p>               Instantly Kaito jumped, his knee slamming into his desk. Kaito swore, pain flicking through him. Snickering sounded behind him.</p><p>               “Why?” Kaito groaned.</p><p>               “You lied to me,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               Kaoru leaned down, putting an arm on Kaito’s shoulder. Kaito huffed.</p><p>               “I did not,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Kaoru pulled out his phone, holding it out in front of Kaito.</p><p>               “Now what is wrong with this picture?” Kaoru asked. “You told me this was where you went to school, but we’re in Ouran… and you’re in our class?”</p><p>               “I went there when I took the picture,” Kaito reasoned. “Besides you got me in trouble!”</p><p>               Kaoru snickered again.</p><p>               “You fell for it, not my fault,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               “Yeah, it kind of is,” Kaito snapped.</p><p>               Normally he was better about ignoring texts, but now… he was worried too much. He checked it every time. Mrs. Suzuki understood why and let him do it. He wasn’t about to explain himself. Mrs. Suzuki had been told by his mother directly after Kaito had gotten in trouble for answering a call.</p><p>               “Aww don’t be mad,” Kaoru said. “Hikaru-“</p><p>               Kaito looked up, searching him. Hikaru was at the door, staring at them with a frown. He looked away from Kaito, fixing his gaze on the wall.</p><p>               “Let’s go, Kaoru,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               He walked out of the classroom and Kaito watched, his heart falling. He sighed and Kaoru stood up, moving away from Kaito.</p><p>               “See you,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               He hurried after Hikaru and Kaito watched. He took in a deep breath and released it slowly. Kaito glanced around the classroom to see only one other person was left, Haruhi. He gathered his notes and walked towards her desk.</p><p>               “Mind if I join you?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Go ahead,” Haruhi said. “I’m just going to be studying.”</p><p>               She had her boxed lunch open beside her notes, nibbling at it as she worked. Kaito nodded and sat down at the desk in front of her, turning to face her.</p><p>               “Yeah, I need help,” Kaito said. “I am lost. You guys are leagues ahead of me.”</p><p>               “Ouran moves fast,” Haruhi agreed. “What do you need help with?”</p><p>               “Everything?” Kaito asked with a nervous chuckle. “I mean… I wrote it down; I just don’t get it.”</p><p>               Haruhi nodded flipping back through her notes. She looked over at Kaito’s notes.</p><p>               “Sorry, I can off if-“ Kaito began.</p><p>               “No, helping you is like studying,” Haruhi said. “It is useful to me.”</p><p>               Kaito relaxed, smiling slowly. Haruhi didn’t beat around the bush, if he was being a bother, she’d tell him.</p><p>               “You haven’t changed at all, have you?” Kaito asked with a smile. “Well besides the uniform. Do you go by he now?”</p><p>               “It’s a long story,” Haruhi said tiredly.</p><p>               “We have way too much time,” Kaito reminded.</p><p>               Haruhi smiled.</p><p>               “Definitely, that took me some getting used to,” Haruhi said. “They have a lot of free time here.”</p><p>               They started to work studying, Haruhi flipping through her previous notes to show him all they had gone through. Kaito was a diligent student, always had been. He didn’t show it, but he worked hard. He was well known for it at his old school, people used to joke they never saw him studying so he must not. The truth was he often was hidden away in the library in a back corner. He got distracted with other people around, it took a lot to keep him focused. Haruhi was good at it, she knew what to say to keep him on track. Even so, Kaito managed to get the story out of Haruhi as they worked.</p><p>               When she first had gotten to the school, she didn’t have a uniform. Kaito was jealous. She’d worn a sweater and parts of her old uniform, but her hair was cut short after gum was stuck in it. He remembered that day, he’d noticed and tried to calm her, but she was perfectly relaxed. Next thing he knew, she’d taken scissors to her hair. Haruhi was the calm in a storm, nothing could shake her. Not gum, not Ouran, no one.</p><p>               Kaito wished he could be that resilient. It felt like he was getting thrown around, tossed back and forth. He didn’t handle it as well. He got panicked and flustered. Haruhi somehow fit in perfectly, no one looked at her like she was out of place.</p><p>               As they continued to work, Kaito eventually got the other half of the story. She’d come to school and all the libraries were loud, he’d have to remember that, avoid them in the future, and went to a music room. It was apparently a host club, he remembered Hikaru saying something about that now, and she broke a vase. Had a debt to repay and decided to dress as a boy to make it back faster, but now it was fun.</p><p>               He wasn’t sure how he felt about the story. He liked that she had friends and enjoyed it, but how it happened… it seemed wrong. They were rich, they could make up the money easy. Why force Haruhi to work? It turned out alright, but…</p><p>               “So… I should say he and him around you?” Kaito asked. “Just in school or like…?”</p><p>               “I don’t care,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               Kaito smiled slowly. That sounded like her. He missed her more than he realized. Haruhi and him had never been incredibly close, but she’d always been a voice of reason. Reminded him there were worse things in the world, he just needed to take a breath. <em>Breathe. </em>She had done it, survived Ouran, even enjoyed it! What was stopping him?</p><p>               Well… lots of things. He didn’t want to stay here. When his mother got better, would he even be able to stay? The school was within walking distance, but…</p><p>               “Kaito,” Haruhi called.</p><p>               Kaito looked back at her as she wagged a pencil in his face.</p><p>               “Pay attention or I won’t help you,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               “Yes, ma’am,” Kaito said.</p><p>               They continued to work for another fifteen minutes, but this time Haruhi brought up conversation.</p><p>               “How’s everyone at Bunkyō High?” Haruhi asked.</p><p>               “Pretty happy,” Kaito said. “We were planning for a festival later this semester. It was going to be really cool; each club has to make their own stand for it.”</p><p>               “That sounds fun,” Haruhi said with a smile. “How’s Akari?”</p><p>               “She’s doing good,” Kaito said. “Her and Ishida are talking again, finally.”</p><p>               Haruhi frowned at him. Right she hadn’t been around for that fight. It was hard to remember when Haruhi had left, so much had changed, but it felt natural.</p><p>               “Oh… they got in a big fight a few months ago,” Kaito explained. “Really made things awkward… they’re both stubborn.”</p><p>               “Yeah,” Haruhi agreed.</p><p>               Kaito was going to miss out on those things now. He wouldn’t be there for the festival. He wouldn’t even be there to play peacemaker anymore. Would they get a new one to replace him? Kaito was always the one dragged into fights, the one that spoke to both sides, that calmed them. Would someone else take that role? That was how all relationships worked, he knew it was. People phased in and out of your lives, and you met new people. Moved on.         </p><p>               Kaito <em>liked </em>his life. He liked being a commoner, going to a public high school. He liked his friends, he liked their club, he liked their cheap school festivals! It was fun. None of this was fun. Besides Haruhi, everything sucked. Everyone watched him so damn closely, like he was going to steal something! He wondered if he had commoner plastered across his forehead, if they simply <em>knew </em>he wasn’t meant to be breathing the same air as them-</p><p>               “Kaito,” Haruhi said. “You okay? You seem distracted.”</p><p>               “I don’t like Ouran,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “You’ve been here half a day,” Haruhi scoffed. “Give it a chance, a <em>real </em>chance.”</p><p>               Kaito grumbled.</p><p>               “I’m serious,” Haruhi said. “It might surprise you. The teachers are strict, but we’re learning a lot. More than we did at Bunkyō.”</p><p>               “I liked not learning,” Kaito whined. “I liked being able to fling notes at you!”</p><p>               “Yeah, don’t do that here,” Haruhi said. “You’ll get in a lot of trouble unless your name is written on a wing. Damn rich people.”</p><p>               “Fucking rich people,” Kaito agreed.</p><p>               They continued to work on the notes, talking back and forth. Haruhi filled him in on some of the fun things to do at Ouran, studying in an abandoned lab, studying in the rose maze, studying on the third floor balcony, and finally and most impressive of them all, studying during club hours.</p><p>               Kaito was about to speak, when giggling erupted nearby. Kaito froze, his skin prickling. Were they laughing at him? Kaito looked up to see the same group of girls had came back, with one more girl. They were all looking at them, talking in hushed whispers. They were smiling, but people had smiled and made fun of him before. Kaito forced a smile as well, before turning back to his notes. He kept his gaze fixed down on them, trying to focus purely-</p><p>               “Haruhi is so nice,” one of them exclaimed. “He helped me before too!”</p><p>               Oh. That was it? He was expecting… something harsh and jeering. A scathing tone and cold looks. A wrinkled nose in distaste. Eyes that looked down on him… not girls giggling about Haruhi being nice.</p><p>               “Oh yeah,” Kaito agreed in surprise. “Haruhi’s great. S- He used to help me all the time. We used to study together.”</p><p>               “Study?” Haruhi asked. “You spent half the time playing.”</p><p>               Kaito shrugged with a mischievous smile. He looked back at Haruhi.</p><p>               “Someone had to get you to play,” Kaito reminded.</p><p>               He leaned back some, feeling more comfortable now that he knew these girls were not looking to burn him at the stake for being near them. The door clicked open and Kaito looked over to see the twins walking in. Both their gazes were on him, flickering to Haruhi. Kaoru smiled, while Hikaru frowned slightly. Hikaru made a point not to look at Kaito. Kaito’s smile fell. What did he do to this guy? He’d run through the night of the festival a thousand times, but he couldn’t figure it out. What had he done?</p><p>               “Kaito,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               Kaito blinked and looked over to her. She nodded towards the girls and they erupted in laughter. Kaito flushed and smiled anxiously. Had they said something?</p><p>               “Sorry,” Kaito apologized.</p><p>               Kaoru and Hikaru claimed their seats beside Haruhi, on either side. Had they always sat there? He could feel Hikaru’s gaze boring holes into the back of his head. <em>Fuck. </em>Kaoru smiled again, but Kaito’s heart was racing madly.</p><p>               “Used to? Did you go to a public school?” One of the girls asked, Okane.</p><p>               He looked over at them, glad he’d heard her this time. He’d missed the question the first time.</p><p>               “Oh… yeah,” Kaito said uncertainly. “Until today.”</p><p>               He tried to force a smile, but he knew it was forced. They didn’t notice. One of the girls wrinkled her nose in disgust.</p><p>               “I hear in public school you <em>have </em>to be on a sports team!”</p><p>               “Uh… it’s encouraged,” Kaito said with a shrug. “Not… forced?”</p><p>               “I hear that you have to pack your lunch, or you’ll get sick,” another girl offered.</p><p>               Kaito considered his options. He could answer honestly, or…</p><p>               “Totally!” Kaito agreed. “We have a... dining hall as well,“ Kaito lied. They did not have a dining hall at his other school, everyone brought their own lunch. "But if you do eat there it'll make you sick, people say it's because they want there to be less kids in the school to teach."</p><p>               A chorus of gasps followed that and Kaito smirked, pleased.</p><p>               “That’s not true,” Haruhi said firmly.</p><p>               Kaito looked over at her with a wide mischievous smile.</p><p>               “Don’t spare them, Haruhi,” Kaito said. “They have to <em>know </em>the horrors we went through, we barely survived-“</p><p>               Haruhi tried to swat at Kaito, but Kaito dodged it.</p><p>               “Stop it,” Haruhi commanded.</p><p>               The girls laughed and Kaito started slightly, looking over at them. They smiled brightly at him. Was he… fitting in? Did they not hate him?</p><p>               “Were you in any clubs?” a girl asked.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito said. “With some friends.”</p><p>               “What did you do?”</p><p>               “We played a lot of games, like board games, and some video games,” Kaito explained. “We were… I don’t remember <em>how </em>we sold it, we were based on computers or something. The teachers always asked us for IT help, so they let it slide.”</p><p>               “So, you’re like… good with computers?” Okane asked.</p><p>               “I guess, yeah,” Kaito said with a shrug.</p><p>               Anytime he claimed to be good, his computer proved him wrong. It was an old bitch that heaved and wheezed whenever he turned it on, it always threatened to stop working, but Kaito was able to keep it going.</p><p>               “I am horrible with computers,” Okane gushed. “You should help us!”</p><p>               Kaito sent a panicked look at Haruhi. What did that mean? Was that a legit request or… the girls giggled and Kaito’s shoulders tensed. He was used to everyone knowing he was gay. To hearing it jeered at him, to girls whispering it to their friends as they smiled at him, he didn’t have to explain it anymore. But here, only Haruhi knew. He couldn’t explain that, could he? He didn’t explain it the first time, not <em>really… </em>Fuck he hated <em>this- </em></p><p>His index finger was tapping against his notes rapidly as he felt panic welling in him.</p><p>               “Kaito, right?” one of the girls asked, dragging him back to reality.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito agreed. “Yeah.”</p><p>               They giggled. Kaito’s tapping increased.</p><p>               “My name’s Sakura,” the girl with long curly brown hair offered.</p><p>               “Nice to meet you,” Kaito said. His voice was obvious, he couldn’t hide his nerves.</p><p>               “Why are you wearing half the uniform?” the girl who had not offered her name asked.</p><p>               “You can tell?” Kaito asked with a frown. He pulled on his shirt to peer down at it. “It looks identical.”</p><p>               The girls giggled and Kaito froze. Was it really that stupid? He looked to Haruhi and she shrugged.</p><p>               “Looks fine to me.”</p><p>               “You two are so cute!” Sakura said.</p><p>               “Ha….” Kaito said uncomfortably.</p><p>               Now his tapping was rapid, moving as quick as his heart. He didn’t even realize he was doing it still. Usually he kept his phone in his hand to keep him still.</p><p>               Haruhi set a hand on his, flattening his to stop his tapping. Kaito glanced over at her and she gave him a reassuring look. Kaito’s leg started to bounce to make up for it and Haruhi released his hand. Desperately Kaito wanted to say it, get out of the way, but he was sure he already had plenty counting against him.</p><p>               It was then a metaphorical lightbulb lit up in Kaoru. He’d watched as Kaito’s panic swept over him quickly, he had been fine until Sakura had called him cute. He realized then Haruhi had to know to, she’d given Kaito a look of reassurance. Kaoru smiled slightly.</p><p>               “Are you rich?” Okane asked.  </p><p>               This was it; this was his out. The moment they knew he was poor, knew he belonged in public school he was safe. They wouldn’t be interested. He’d rather them hate him than try and…</p><p>               “Well-“ Kaito began anxiously.</p><p>               “He’s not,” Hikaru interrupted haughtily. “He’s poor.”</p><p>               “Hikaru,” Haruhi readily chastised.</p><p>               “No, he’s right,” Kaito said with a smile. He was poor. That was a bad thing to them, right? They’d look at him different. “I’m not rich, I’m poor as-“ Kaito stopped himself from swearing. That was close. He chuckled nervously,” I’m poor.”</p><p>               “Did you take the exam like Haruhi?” Sakura asked eagerly.         </p><p>               He scratched the back of his head.</p><p>               “No, I’m not that smart,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “That’s not true,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               Kaito glanced over at her. She was writing down notes again. Kaito wasn’t smart. He was <em>book smart, </em>sure. He could memorize the fuck out of flash cards, but… he was an idiot.</p><p>               “How’d you get in then?” Sakura asked with a frown.</p><p>               “Charity,” Hikaru grumbled.</p><p>               Kaito looked back to see Hikaru playing on a Gameboy Advance, but his gaze wasn’t moving. He was glaring at the screen. Did Kaito’s presence annoy him <em>that </em>much?</p><p>               “Hikaru,” it was Kaoru’s turn to reprimand him.</p><p>               The two exchanged heated looks, but Kaito relaxed some.</p><p>               “Basically, yeah,” Kaito admitted. “I uh… “</p><p>               Oh God he didn’t want to explain this. He <em>really </em>didn’t want to explain this. Haruhi looked up, now interested in the conversation.</p><p>               “My uh… father sort of reappeared,” Kaito said anxiously. “He… public school doesn’t look good, I guess.”</p><p>               He’d made it seem like it was for Kaito’s wellbeing, but… Kaito had refused it. He’d said no. Still, he was here. Forced to be here.</p><p>               “It’s like a fairytale,” Okane exclaimed. “You were saved from public school and brought here!”</p><p>               Kaito’s smile vanished for a fraction of a second, before he forced it again. It was not a fairytale to him; it was the opposite. He didn’t want to be here. It felt more like he’d been kidnapped than saved. His father reappeared, suddenly pretending to care. That was what it had taken, for his mom to be in the hospital and desperate. That was what it took.</p><p>               “Sure,” Kaito finally said, glancing back to them. “Thanks, Haruhi.”</p><p>               “Yeah,” Haruhi said, her voice uncertain. </p><p>               Kaito managed a smile and stood up, taking his notes.</p><p>               “Nice talking with you all,” Kaito said before he retreated back to his seat.</p><p>               He took in a deep breath and collapsed into his chair. His phone rang violently in his pocket. He pulled it out.</p><p>               His father.</p><p>               Kaito slumped back in his seat. This <em>sucked. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so the world's gone mad since last update but uhhhh here i am writing bs<br/>I do like really enjoy the idea of Hikaru being very huffy like how he was with Haruhi's friend, but since him and Kaito aren't like officially close/friends it's way harder for them to make up/be ok again (don't worry kaoru has a plan)<br/>but uh yea! this chapter is long and a lot happens... but whatever it's anime baby! My friend reassured me it wasn't too chaotic so i hope it isn't too much for you guys :")<br/>I hope everyone's safe with all the craziness going on &lt;3 now that university is closed i have way too much time for writing so we'll see how much i get done haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nowhere to Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Kaito ignored his phone for the rest of the day, turning it off completely. Kaoru seemed to notice, Kaito wondered if he’d tried to get him in trouble again during class. Kaito had learned. It helped that his father had left a voicemail, something Kaito wanted to pretend did not exist. He wanted to pretend his father didn’t exist. He’d died before Kaito was born, tragically. A sailor that went down with his ship. A businessman that had flown back on the first flight upon hearing about Kaito being born, but tragically his plane went down. Never to be seen again.</p><p>               It was hard to pretend that was true with the obnoxious walls surrounding him.</p><p>               He struggled to focus, any moment the teacher paused harsh thoughts creeped through his mind. He was desperate to get up and move, he wanted to put as much distance between him and this school as possible. He wanted to run away. As far as he could.</p><p>               That wasn’t an option. He knew it wasn’t, but he felt very flighty. Every look he got made him want to bolt, this wasn’t a fight he wanted. After what felt like centuries, finally they were dismissed for elective classes. The second they were, Kaito left. No time to talk, no time for anyone to look, he was gone. Where he was going? He had no idea. He went.</p><p>               And got lost.</p><p>               He had time to get to class, but he realized very quickly he had no clue where to turn. This school was a labyrinth, was this even the same building? Maybe he shouldn’t have bolted. Maybe he should’ve asked Haruhi.</p><p>               Defeated, Kaito pulled out his phone. He turned it on and his suspicions about Kaoru were confirmed, he had two more texts from him. He ignored them and instead texted Haruhi, <em>im lost. </em></p><p>Moments later, she replied, <em>what class do you have? </em></p><p>
  <em>               Conv french </em>
</p><p>Her text bubble appeared for a moment, and she replied a moment later.</p><p>               <em>Conversational French? Where are you? </em></p><p>Kaito looked around for any identifying landmarks, but all the rooms looked the same. He frowned. He approached the nearest door and studied the plate mounted on it. He typed out the name and sent it to Haruhi.</p><p>               <em>Wait there, I will get you. </em></p><p>His phone buzzed seconds later and Kaito looked down in surprise to see a text from Kaoru.</p><p>               <em>Running to Haruhi for help? I’m hurt, really. </em></p><p>Kaito frowned and texted back, <em>we arent friends rn </em></p><p>Immediately a text appeared. How did he text so fast?</p><p>               <em>What did I do?  </em></p><p>Kaito ignored it. Kaoru knew <em>exactly </em>what he did. He really did not need the teacher to dislike him this soon. He did not plan on hanging around, but he didn’t like not being liked. Mei was right about him, he needed to be liked. Kaito sighed and walked over to the window. He still wanted to keep going, his instinct was to continue looking, but he was already lost. He’d make it worse if he wandered.</p><p>               His phone buzzed again, and he glanced down to see Kaoru texted. He opened it.</p><p>               <em>Silent treatment? Ouch.  </em></p><p>Kaito rolled his eyes. He stared out the window, his gaze sweeping across the garden outside. It was pretty. Definitely pretentious and too much for a school… but it was nice. He could understand spending an obscene amount on a garden. Plants were worth it, they lived, grew, and changed. He wished he was out there, not trapped in the school. The air felt cold and heavy in his lungs. Could air feel heavy? He wasn’t sure.</p><p>               “Are you lost?”</p><p>               Kaito glanced over to see Hikaru. Hikaru frowned at him, his hands in his pockets. Kaito shrugged, looking back outside.</p><p>               “Yeah,” he admitted.</p><p>               Hikaru remained still for a moment, uncertain quite what to say. He tugged at his collar, suddenly it felt very tight. Kaito leaned against the window’s edge.</p><p>               “Are the windows shatter proof?” Kaito questioned.</p><p>               “No,” Hikaru answered, surprise flickering in his eyes as his expression broke. He’d been trying to keep a straight face, emotionless, but that caught him off guard.</p><p>               That was something he learned over and over. First Tamaki broke a window playing a game, then Nekozawa leapt through a window to save his sister. Ouran’s windows took some beatings.</p><p>               “Going to make a break for it?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “Nah, just curious,” Kaito said.  </p><p>               Kaito set his hands on the windowsill, pushing himself back up. He smiled slightly, looking back at Hikaru. Hikaru looked away instantly, his heart beating rapidly. He frowned, glaring at the floor. Hikaru could not explain why he got this way; he didn’t understand it. He’d done it to Haruhi too. He let out a long breath. That hadn’t gone well. He wanted this to go better…</p><p>When he looked back, Kaito was staring out the window again. Hikaru was not convinced Kaito wouldn’t make a break for it, his gaze looked like he was already planning his great escape.</p><p>               “Haruhi said you had Conversational French?” Hikaru asked, trying to sound off handed.</p><p>               Kaito looked up at him again with an uncertain frown. He nodded slowly. A question instantly bubbled up, one that nagged at Kaito, until finally he had to ask.</p><p>               “Did sh- he seriously send you instead?” Kaito asked. He looked out the window again, his shoulders tense. He continued under his breath, “didn’t realize I was that much a burden.”</p><p>               “Kaoru did,” Hikaru said. “Haruhi was going to, but…”</p><p>               Hikaru paused, reconsidering what Kaoru had said.</p><p>               “He needed extra help before class,” Hikaru explained. He continued with a slight smirk and said, “Something about not wanting to look like an idiot in front of the class.”</p><p>               Kaito frowned and let out a small huff.</p><p>               “Like me?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               Hikaru liked how Kaito pouted, he’d liked it the day they’d met too. He was fun to taunt, he got a reaction from him. Haruhi rarely reacted now, he mostly only did it to bother Tamaki. Tamaki was dramatic and took everything as a personal attack, he was fun and too easy to mess with.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Hikaru said bluntly.</p><p>               Kaito chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>               “Brutally honest, huh?” Kaito asked.  </p><p>               “You are new,” Hikaru reasoned. “No one expects you to be perfect already.”</p><p>               “Yeah. Whatever,” Kaito said with a shrug.</p><p>               He turned to face Hikaru, smiling. Kaito looked tired and disheveled. His tie was askew and loosened, his shirt was clearly the wrong one, and his shoes were scuffed. Somehow Hikaru didn’t mind it. Usually he found the uniform not in its proper form irritating, but he was unbothered by Kaito’s. Probably helped Kaito had been a mess when they first met too, tired and wearing an old work uniform. His nametag had been crooked, his collar had a hole in it, his shirt had a stain. When he first met Kaito it was all he could see, but it didn’t take long for Hikaru to look past it.</p><p>               “I guess you get to repay me for guiding you to the festival, huh?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               Hikaru was quiet for a moment too long and Kaito felt his heart race. Should he not have said that? Hikaru was looking at him, that did feel like an improvement to Kaito.  </p><p>               Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Hikaru shrugged.</p><p>               He turned and started away from Kaito. Kaito hesitated. <em>Damn. </em>Maybe he had said the wrong-  </p><p>               “You coming?” Hikaru asked, glancing back briefly.</p><p>               Kaito nodded, hurrying to catch up to Hikaru. He fell into step beside him, all to aware of how nervous he felt. Why did he want Hikaru to like him? He was a rich snob, like the rest of the school… but he was more than that. That had been his mistake, getting to know him. When Hikaru had first looked at Kaito in the shop, he’d looked down on Kaito with a harsh look, it was easy to not care what he thought. Now that Kaito had spoken to him, liked him, he <em>wanted</em> Hikaru to like him.</p><p>               He wanted to say something, break the tension between them, but Kaito’s words failed him. What could he say? He wanted to apologize, but would it be bad if he didn’t know what he was apologizing for?</p><p>               He snuck a look at Hikaru, he looked unbothered by the silence. Hikaru glanced back at Kaito and instantly Kaito looked forward. His heart raced wildly.           </p><p>               “Uh….” Kaito trailed off uneasily. He had to say something now, he’d sound like an idiot if he just said <em>uh. </em>“You uh… go here, huh?”</p><p>               “I told you,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “Did you?” Kaito asked in surprise.</p><p>               He tried to remember Hikaru saying anything about Ouran, but… he couldn’t find it.</p><p>               “Huh,” Kaito said. Hikaru rolled his eyes and hurriedly Kaito continued, “To be fair, I also forgot Haruhi went here.”</p><p>               “Aren’t you friends?” Hikaru asked with a frown.</p><p>               “W-well yeah,” Kaito said, now flustered.  </p><p>               Hikaru snickered and Kaito flushed, now feeling a desperate need to defend himself.</p><p>               “Sh- he didn’t go to my school anymore! That was all that mattered to me,” Kaito mumbled.</p><p>               “Uh huh,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Kaito looked over at him to see he was smirking. Kaito huffed. Hikaru liked it when Kaito was being an idiot, he got too much amusement out of it… but Kaito did prefer this to silence.</p><p>               “Listen,” Kaito whined.</p><p>               “Listening,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “I… I know now,” Kaito said, deflating.</p><p>               Hikaru chuckled, Kaito glanced over at him and smiled.</p><p>               The sound of heels sounded and Kaito looked up. A girl was walking towards them. She stared back; a cold look settled in her eyes. A deep hatred swam in her expression. Kaito froze, his gaze locking onto her.  Was that her?</p><p>               He searched for any piece of himself in her, but she looked nothing like him. Her hair was dark auburn, long, and straight. Her eyes were narrowed, a steely gray. Her skin had a cool undertone, her face wasn’t heart shaped like his, it was longer. She looked like a complete stranger, but he knew she was not. They shared half, but he couldn’t see it. Based on the look she was giving him; she couldn’t see it either.</p><p>               He held his breath as she walked by, her heels clicking loudly against the tile. He could feel the vibrations in his bones, shaking him. As she got closer, her gaze set forward again, her head held high, while Kaito slouched, trying to hide. He walked after Hikaru as Hikaru looked back at him with a slight frown.</p><p>               They passed by each other, neither looking at the other. Once she was past, Kaito stole a quick look at her. Her dress was pristine, her gait elegant, her stance tall and commanding. She turned and Kaito panicked, fixing his gaze on the ground ahead of him. Did she see him looking?</p><p>               “Adachi,” her voice was as harsh and cold as her expression.</p><p>               Kaito stopped, his heart hammering painfully in his chest. He felt like he was going to throw up. He looked back at her anxiously, and she studied him with a frown. She did not like what she saw, her frown deepened. He was a disappointment. She let out a small scoff before continuing on her way. That was all she had wanted, a reaction. And he had given it.</p><p>               He could have pretended like it wasn’t him, but… they would meet again. That would be an even worse way to meet, her knowing he’d ignored her. It was better he had responded… but he should have said something. Apologized? It wasn’t his mistake, but… still. He was apart of it, whether he liked it or not.</p><p>               He swallowed. Did her mother know? She had to now, based on that look his half sister had given him. His father must have finally bit the bullet and told them. Explained everything.</p><p>               Kaito winced. He <em>hated </em>this. Why did he have to come back? They were fine on their own. The doctors had said it themselves; she would recover soon. Then everything would have gone back to normal.</p><p>               “Who was that?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “What?” Kaito looked over at Hikaru briefly, before letting his gaze flick forward.  </p><p>               “The girl,” Hikaru said thinly.</p><p>               Kaito looked back over his shoulder, half afraid she was still there. Kaito looked back in time to see her disappear around the corner.</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Kaito answered uneasily.</p><p>               He was scared he <em>did </em>know. He wanted to be wrong. The look she had given him, just thinking about it sent a chill down his spine.</p><p>               “Whatever,” Hikaru decided.</p><p>               His tone made it clear he wasn’t happy with Kaito’s answer, but Kaito didn’t have a better one. He didn’t want to say it aloud, the thought alone made him nauseous.</p><p>               They walked in silence for a moment.</p><p>               “What is it like having a brother?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “What?” Hikaru scoffed.</p><p>               It was a dumb question. He knew it was. His brother was very different, they’d known each other their entire lives. They were twins too, they had to be close. There was no way it would ever be the same.</p><p>               There had been a time Kaito had wanted a sibling, but he’d grown out of that quickly. It helped meeting his friends’ siblings and realizing what a nightmare it could be having to share the same space. Especially in a small apartment like he and his mom had.</p><p>               “Forget it,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Hikaru studied him for a moment, before shrugging. Kaito was glad his ridiculous question was dropped. Hikaru stopped suddenly and Kaito looked at him to see they were standing before a classroom door. Kaito studied the door plate, before glancing down at his schedule. It matched.</p><p>               “Thanks,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               He walked into the classroom without hesitation, while Kaito waited. He could leave. No one was stopping him from simply going-</p><p>               “Come on,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               He held the door open from the inside and Kaito smiled tentatively, before following him in. This class was smaller than their 2-A class, several desks were empty. Kaito was tempted to take one of the desks surrounded by empty seats.</p><p>               Hikaru took a seat beside Haruhi, with Kaoru on the other side. Kaoru looked up at Kaito.</p><p>               “Are we talking again?” Kaoru questioned.</p><p>               Kaito frowned at him, crossing his arms.</p><p>               “I haven’t decided,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “I saved you a seat,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               He kicked at the chair in front of him and Kaito pointedly ignored it, starting across the classroom. Unfortunately, the trio were situated in the middle of the classroom. There was no where to run. He claimed the same seat as he had in their usual class, the back-right corner.</p><p>               Kaito pulled out his notebook and looked up to see Haruhi frowning at him.</p><p>               “What?” Kaito asked uncertainly.</p><p>               He looked himself over to see if something was on him. He saw nothing.</p><p>“Why are you in this class?” Haruhi asked.</p><p>               “I thought we were friends? Don’t want me around?” Kaito asked with a chuckle.</p><p>               “We are, but you’re fluent,” Haruhi said. “You won’t learn anything.”</p><p>               Kaito shrugged and said, “Easy mark.”</p><p>               He wasn’t staying, this was temporary. He’d be more than glad to take an easy class. He needed a break, something calming, something he knew. If this was permanent, Kaito might have considered a new class, but it wasn’t.</p><p>               “You’re fluent in French?” Kaoru repeated.</p><p>               Kaito nodded.</p><p>               “My grandmother’s French,” Kaito explained. “My mom and me lived with my grandparents when I was little, I picked it up then.”</p><p>               “You can help us study then,” Kaoru said. His smile was twisting, as if there was a trick behind it. Kaito was beginning to learn there was <em>always </em>a trick behind what Kaoru said.</p><p>               Kaito frowned at him.</p><p>               “Never said that,” Kaito scoffed. “You tried to get me in trouble! I will help <em>Haruhi</em>.”</p><p>               Not that Haruhi would even need it. Haruhi studied more than anyone Kaito knew, undoubtedly, she was already on top of it. But if she asked for help, Kaito would be more than willing to repay her for all the help she had given him.</p><p>               “What about Hikaru?” Kaoru asked instantly.</p><p>               Kaito froze for a moment and chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>               “If he wants it, sure,” Kaito said. </p><p>He still did not know where he stood with Hikaru. From where Kaito was situated, Kaoru was the closest of the group to him. As Kaito realized this, he picked up his books and bag. He moved to the opposite side.</p><p>               Kaoru noticed and watched him with a smile.</p><p>               “Hikaru, want to trade places?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               Kaito shot a look at Kaoru. What was his deal with him? Kaito didn’t get it. Hikaru looked at Kaoru, before following his gaze to Kaito. Kaito was still glaring at Kaoru, refusing to lose this battle. Hikaru shrugged.  </p><p>               Kaito settled in his new seat just as the teacher walked in. Kaito was relieved by his appearance, happy that he would be left alone finally. He relaxed, listening as the teacher spoke. The teacher did not notice Kaito immediately, but instead started into a lecture. He stopped the lecture suddenly, his dark brown gaze focused on Kaito.</p><p>               The teacher was tall, with a large bushy mustache, and thinning gray hair. He looked strangely sturdy for an older gentleman, Kaito doubted anything could knock him down. He looked like someone that was born into wealth and had everything in his life in order. He frowned at Kaito.</p><p>               “A new student?” he questioned. “Or have I never noticed you?”</p><p>               Kaito considered his options. He was not against lying here-</p><p>               “New student,” someone answered for him.</p><p>               His gaze flicked over to see one of Sakura’s friends, a girl with two small buns situated on the top of her head, while the rest of her hair was down. She was pretty, her hair a warm chestnut, her eyes a bright hazel.</p><p>               “Hm,” the teacher said.</p><p>               Kaito waited patiently for him to decide if Kaito was an intruder or not.</p><p>               “Tell me, how is your French?” he finally asked.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged.</p><p>               “Decent,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Decent,” the teacher scoffed. “By the end of this class you will be fluent, my boy.”</p><p>               Kaito smiled slightly.</p><p>               “I have no doubts, sir,” Kaito agreed.</p><p>               Haruhi shot an annoyed look at him and Kaito smirked.</p><p>               The teacher beamed at him, pleased by his answer. Throughout the rest of the class, the teacher made a point to call on Kaito when he did not raise his hand. Kaito found this both irritating and relieving. Irritating because he wanted this to be a do-nothing class and relieving that the teacher did not hate him.</p><p>               He enjoyed this class far more, he understood this. He knew his school was behind on this too, he did not take French there, but Ryuto did. Kaito often helped with his homework, he was practically taking the class with how much he helped Ryuto.  </p><p>               Kaito frowned slightly. He wondered if Ryuto would find someone else to rely on, or if he would still text him late at night begging for help. Kaito liked being helpful, being relied on. He wasn’t sure he was ready to let that go-</p><p>               “Kaito,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               Kaito blinked and looked up. Haruhi pointed to the teacher and Kaito looked at him sheepishly. The teacher spoke quickly in French, trying to catch Kaito off guard. His grandmother spoke faster. She also had a heavier accent that was much harder to understand, this was easy.</p><p>               “No, I came from Bunkyō Municipal High,” Kaito answered.</p><p>               The teacher nodded, before continuing in French, “<em>Say it in French.” </em></p><p>Kaito obeyed and the teacher smiled proud. As if Kaito was his prodigy, a student that had miraculously become fluent by one class. Kaito did not tell him the truth, but instead remained quiet as the teacher spoke to the class, pointing out that if a new student could do it, they could do it.</p><p>               He knew he would hear about this from Haruhi, he should not be floating, and should have told the teacher the truth. But this was easy and temporary. Kaito deserved an easy class after his morning.</p><p>               The class continued on and the teacher forgot entirely about Kaito, leaving him to space out again.  </p><p>               Hikaru stole a few looks back at Kaito, catching him staring blankly at the wall. Hikaru frowned. He had questions still, none of which he wanted to say aloud. Hikaru had no explanation for why he felt this frustrated. He felt torn between apologizing and demanding an apology. Instead he remained quiet.</p><p>               Fluent in French. That was a surprise. He didn’t really look French, at least not what Hikaru considered French. He associated French with Tamaki, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Kaito’s hair was an ash brown, his eyes a murky blue. Now that he thought about it, maybe it did make sense.  </p><p>               Hikaru leaned back in his chair. The teacher continued to prattle on at the front of the class, but Hikaru was unable to focus on it. He blamed Kaito. His presence left Hikaru on edge, he was painfully aware of him, every time he moved or shifted.</p><p>               Even worse, Kaito didn’t seem to realize the effect he had. He sat there like nothing was wrong.</p><p>               Hikaru looked back again and Kaito noticed for the first time. He smiled at Hikaru, before his gaze flickered away.</p><p>               Who was that girl?</p><p>               Kaito had stared at her like she was a ghost haunting him.</p><p>               Hikaru let his gaze slide forward, leaning his chin against his hand.</p><p>               The class dragged on dully. Kaito was grateful it was uneventful, he needed something to go as he planned. He kept being reminded of where he was. His tie felt tight somehow, even though he had loosened it considerably. He tugged at it, swallowing.</p><p>               There came a time in the class the teacher asked them to split into pairs and immediately, Kaito looked to Haruhi. As if she could feel his gaze, Haruhi looked back. She didn’t look particularly happy. Kaito sank back in his seat, already well aware he was about to get lectured.</p><p>               Haruhi walked over to claim the empty seat beside him, quiet at first. The calm before the storm. Kaito looked at her uneasily.</p><p>               “Why are you in this class?” Haruhi asked. Her voice was a thin veiling for her irritation.  </p><p>               “I uh… to be honest, I don’t know how long I’m going to be here,” Kaito admitted. “And there’s no point starting a new class and leaving it halfway, right?”</p><p>               “What do you mean?” Haruhi asked.</p><p>               Kaito drummed his fingers against his desk as he looked at the board to the questions they were meant to answer. He did not like explaining this much to Haruhi, but he didn’t have much choice. Not much got under Haruhi’s skin, but him taking the easy route in classes clearly bothered her. Lying would only make it worse.</p><p>               “I just… don’t want to be here,” Kaito said with a small chuckle. “Once my father disappears again, we can’t afford it.”</p><p>               “There are scholarships,” Haruhi said. “You could try-“</p><p>               “I don’t want it,” Kaito said readily.</p><p>               Haruhi frowned, clearly not pleased by his decision. No one was lately.  </p><p>               “I thought you were a good student, Haruhi,” Kaito taunted. “You’re just distracting us.”</p><p>               She rolled her eyes.</p><p>               “Shut up,” Haruhi dismissed.</p><p>               Kaito smiled slightly and pulled his notebook closer, tugging out a pencil.</p><p>               “Won’t this be boring for you?” Haruhi pressed.</p><p>               “Maybe,” Kaito agreed. “But after last class, I will take boring… maybe I can use this as a study hall.”</p><p>               “Hmph.”</p><p>               Kaito’s smile fell some.</p><p>               “C’mon, Fujioka,” Kaito complained. “Lighten up, you got your favorite study buddy back.”</p><p>               “I never said you were my favorite,” Haruhi said readily. “You hardly studied with me.”</p><p>               “Well, now we can change that,” Kaito said. “I can repay you for earlier!”</p><p>               The teacher walked over and Kaito instantly bent over his notebook, scribbling out a quick answer. As the teacher approached Kaito started the second question, unsure how far along they should be. The teacher walked behind him, looked at his answers, smiled, and left. Kaito relaxed.</p><p>               “What’s his name?” Kaito asked Haruhi.</p><p>               Haruhi looked up to see Kaito looking at the teacher.</p><p>               “Mercier,” Haruhi said. “You seriously didn’t know?”</p><p>               “How would I?” Kaito asked. “It wasn’t on the schedule I was given.”</p><p>               “It is on the board,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               Kaito looked up and studied the board. It was, in the top left corner. Kaito frowned.</p><p>               “Well… I didn’t know that was <em>his </em>name,” Kaito huffed. “He’s actually French?”</p><p>               “He is,” Haruhi confirmed.</p><p>               Huh. That was interesting, Kaito had not met anyone French before besides his grandmother. Mercier had brown hair and eyes, his accent faded and vague.</p><p>               Kaito did not know much about France, he’d never been. His grandma often told him about it, she had grown up in the countryside and spoke fondly of it. Kaito had always wanted to go. His want had grown over the past few weeks, it had become an escapism fantasy of sorts. He had mentioned it enough that his mother promised they would go when she was well, him, her, and her parents. That was seeming impossible then… In that moment, France had never felt farther from him. Ironic being that Mercier was claiming he was bringing France to them.</p><p>               “How did you answer three?” Haruhi asked.</p><p>               Kaito looked over at Haruhi, before looking to the board. He focused on their assignment, helping Haruhi where he could. He was not a good tutor, never had been, but Haruhi was smarter than him. All he had to do was say his own answer, and she already had connected what she needed to do. A few times Kaito helped with minor grammar, but he was not fully repaying her for the amount of help she had given him. They finished early compared to the other pairs.</p><p>               “I bet you’re glad you don’t have to wear the dress,” Kaito said as he leaned back in his seat.</p><p>               Haruhi shrugged.</p><p>               “It’s not horrible-“</p><p>               “You would trip over the shoes,” Kaito scoffed.</p><p>               “I couldn’t wear these?” Haruhi questioned.</p><p>               Kaito glanced down at her shoes, they were nicer than his, but still would look horrible with a dress. Even he knew that. Kaito moved his foot over towards hers.</p><p>               “I got harassed over my shoes,” Kaito said. “And they’re the right type for this uniform.”</p><p>               “They are scuffed,” Haruhi argued.</p><p>               “They’re the right shoes though,” Kaito argued. “The dress you can see your shoes clearly, everyone would point it out… how did you get a full uniform? Did scholarship cover that?”</p><p>               “No,” Haruhi said. “The Host Club bought it for me, they did not like what I was wearing before.”</p><p>               “What were you wearing?” Kaito questioned.</p><p>               “The Bunkyō sweater and shirt… similar pants to yours,” Haruhi explained. “Not rich enough.”</p><p>               “I hate this school,” Kaito chuckled. “So <em>rich. </em>I swear, everywhere I look is a reminder of how poor I am and how rich they are.”</p><p>               “Welcome to Ouran,” Haruhi agreed. “The libraries are incredible, though. Loud, but they have thousands of books.”</p><p>               Naturally, that was what Haruhi was happy about. Haruhi once spent an entire day in the library studying ahead for their class, using what textbooks they had in their library to do it. He might try out the libraries, but… if they were loud, he wouldn’t be able to focus.</p><p>               Kaito looked around the classroom slowly, his gaze flickering to the twins as he realized they were staring at them. Hikaru did not immediately look away, but instead frowned at Haruhi for a moment. His gaze turned to Kaito briefly, before he turned back in his seat. Kaito looked to Kaoru. Kaito froze and Kaoru’s smile twisted into a smirk and Kaito frowned.</p><p>               “Why do I get the feeling he’s planning something?” Kaito muttered.</p><p>               Haruhi looked over at the twins briefly and Kaoru waved. She looked back at her paper and shrugged. Kaito watched as she wrote down a new answer, erasing away half of her previous. An over achiever for sure, Kaito had only written bare minimum if. Mr. Mercier asked for more, he could say more.</p><p>               “They are,” Haruhi confirmed.</p><p>               “Kaoru is,” Kaito said. “I can feel it.”</p><p>               Kaito didn’t think Hikaru was planning anything yet. He still didn’t seem to have his mind made on Kaito. He felt a lot like an intruder, disrupting their lives. They could join the club. He’d apparently disrupted plenty of lives by his mere existence.</p><p>               “Do you want to talk about it?” Haruhi asked.</p><p>               Kaito looked over at her, but she was still focused on her paper. How did she know he was thinking about it? Somehow Haruhi still was good at reading him, even after months of not seeing each other. He smiled slightly. At least had her.</p><p>               “Not really.”</p><p>               The rest of the school day dragged on, Kaito was beginning to question if it would ever end. He eventually found his footing, he managed to keep up in most of his classes. People still stared at him, glancing at him and whispering, giggling, as if he couldn’t hear them. He could hear murmurs of conversations, even as he tried desperately to ignore them. He couldn’t deny a lot of the rumors, they were true. He was poor, he didn’t belong, he couldn’t afford a real uniform, and he was a mess.</p><p>               He got up slower once they were finally dismissed for club activities. He did not have a club and had no plans to find one. If he was honest, Kaito was hoping to avoid joining a club for the week he would be here. What was even the point? Making new friends only to transfer back? Making friends was wishful thinking, most of these kids were to rich for him to even look at.</p><p>               “Kaito Adachi, correct?”</p><p>               Kaito looked up to see the girl from his French class standing before him.</p><p>               “That’s me,” Kaito confirmed.</p><p>               “My name is Momoka Kurakano,” she said with a bright smile. “I am the vice chairman of class 2-A.”</p><p>               “And I am Kazukiyo Soga-“</p><p>               Kaito looked over to see a boy had joined them. He had brown hair, dark gray eyes, and dark glasses. He seemed average height and rather thin. Like everyone else, his uniform was pristine and neat. Unlike everyone else, he did not seem to size Kaito up.</p><p>               “Class president of class 2-A,” he finished. “We would like to formally welcome you to the class.”</p><p>               “Thanks,” Kaito said with a slow smile.</p><p>               “We would have helped you more if we had known we were getting a new student,” Kazukiyo said with a thoughtful frown. “Did you just enroll?”</p><p>               “You mentioned that your father enrolled you earlier,” Momoka said. “Must have been a surprise, the teacher seemed just as surprised as us.”</p><p>               “It was,” Kaito agreed. “Sorry to disrupt your class like this.”</p><p>               “No, no,” Kazukiyo said with a smile. “A new student is always welcome, especially a friend of Haruhi. He has the top ranking in our class, you know.”</p><p>               “I figured as much,” Kaito chuckled. “He was always the top of our class. Great guy, wicked smart.”</p><p>               “He’s awesome,” Momoka agreed.</p><p>               Kazukiyo wilted ever so slightly as he glanced to Momoka . Kaito studied him curiously. As he looked back at Kaito, Kazukiyo seemed back to normal.</p><p>               “At any rate, we want to help you with anything you need,” Kazukiyo said. “Have you been given a tour?”</p><p>               “No, but-“</p><p>               “Well we could take you on one,” Momoka said eagerly. “It is our part of our job, right Kazukiyo?”</p><p>               Kazukiyo nodded and pushed his glasses up. He checked his watch, contemplating this.</p><p>               “You don’t have to,” Kaito said. “I’m going to forget most of it anyway… this place is a labyrinth.”</p><p>               “Is it?” Kazukiyo asked.  </p><p>               Kaito stared at him uncertainly. Was he serious? He seemed serious; he certainly didn’t seem the joking type like the twins.</p><p>               “Little bit,” Kaito said. “My old school was maybe a quarter of the size?”</p><p>               “Really?” Momoka said in amazement. “We have both only gone to Ouran! They offer secondary as well as primary.”</p><p>               Kazukiyo nodded in agreement and added, “Yes and a university. Most people that go here, have been here, and will be here for all of their schooling.”</p><p>               “Ha… well I don’t know if I will be,” Kaito said. “Already missed half, right?”</p><p>               Kazukiyo studied Kaito and Kaito smiled.</p><p>               “Do you not like Ouran so far?” Momoka asked, her smile falling slightly.</p><p>               Kaito hesitated.</p><p>               “It’s great,” Kaito lied. “Just… not used to it, I guess.”</p><p>               “Must be quite the culture shock,” Kazukiyo agreed. “Well we will give you a few minutes to collect your items, before the tour.”</p><p>               So he was getting a tour. Kaito nodded, unwilling to fight this. They both seemed nice enough, he could handle this. Besides, he probably would get in trouble for trying to leave this early.</p><p>               The two walked out of the classroom, talking as they left. Kaito slowly gathered his stationary. He stood up equally as slow with a sigh.</p><p>               “And here I wanted you to go to the Host Club-“</p><p>               Kaito jumped in surprise. Kaoru snickered instantly and Kaito whipped around in frustration.</p><p>               “Stop doing that!” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Stop jumping then,” Kaoru said.  </p><p>               Kaito looked around for Haruhi and Hikaru, but they were both gone already.</p><p>               “Prefer Hikaru?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito said bluntly.</p><p>               He picked up his bag and started towards the door.</p><p>               “He doesn’t try to trick me and scare me,” Kaito muttered.</p><p>               Kaoru chuckled, as if there was a joke Kaito hadn’t heard. Kaito decided to ignore him. He wanted a reaction, Kaito would not give it.</p><p>               “Seriously you should stop by the Host Club,” Kaoru said. “You don’t have a club; I can open up a slot for you. Usually people have to book months in advance, but since we’re friends-“ Kaito couldn’t help but smile some at that. “I can get you a fast pass.”</p><p>               He moved into Kaito’s path, leaning against the door frame.</p><p>               “Well?” Kaoru questioned. “Some of our classmates go, it would be a good opportunity for you to socialize with them. We could introduce you.”</p><p>               That seemed a strangely nice offer.</p><p>               “Maybe,” Kaito said after a moment. “I need to study-“</p><p>               “You did study,” Kaoru readily argued. “During lunch, remember?”</p><p>               “I am still behind,” Kaito returned instantly.</p><p>               Kaoru seemed to be searching for another reason, but Kaito didn’t let him find it. Instead he ducked under Kaoru’s arm and slid out into the hallway.</p><p>               “Ready?” Kazukiyo asked immediately.</p><p>               Kaito nodded.</p><p>               “Hi, Kaoru,” Momoka greeted. “Where’s Hikaru?”</p><p>               “Hey,” Kaoru returned.</p><p>               He was smiling good naturedly and Kaito relaxed. He liked Kaoru a lot more when he was not scheming.</p><p>               “At the host club,” Kaoru said. “I was trying to convince Kaito to go-“</p><p>               “They are giving me a tour,” Kaito said instantly.</p><p>               “We could go after!” Momoka said.</p><p>               Kaito’s gaze flicked between the two nervously. No, he did not want to go to a host club. He had already felt drained, he did not want to go through whatever a host club even entailed.</p><p>               Kazukiyo seemed to sense Kaito’s unease and came to his rescue, “Perhaps he should study instead, transferring is difficult to keep up with after all. We should not take too much of his time.”</p><p>               Kaito smiled gratefully and nodded.</p><p>               “Definitely,” Kaito said eagerly.</p><p>               “That’s no fun,” Kaoru huffed.</p><p>               “No, it isn’t,” Momoka agreed, sounding disappointed. “But I understand, you must be worried about keeping up.”</p><p>               Kaito was not all that worried about keeping up. He was already beginning to understand the material, he just needed some more time studying and he would be alright. Ouran moved fast, but Kaito could keep up if he tried.</p><p>               After a moment, they departed on their tour. Kaoru hung around, before splitting off at a staircase. He waved goodbye to the group with a cheery smile, seemingly unaffected by Kaito skipping out on the club. Kaito felt immeasurably relieved by this, he just wanted to slip out of the school unnoticed. Having people he knew in his class was both a blessing and a curse. He liked having people to talk to, but it made harder to simply hide. Then again, he was the commoner joining the class mid semester. Blending in was not easy. Apparently, his shirt screamed commoner, but Kaito still couldn’t see it.  </p><p>               Haruhi seemed to fit in perfectly. Everyone he spoke to liked her and she was top of their class. He wondered if she had struggled at all, had the transition been easy? Mrs. Nakamori seemed to like her, all of their teachers did.</p><p>              Momoka and Kazukiyo guided Kaito through expansive campus, showing him the different floors, the libraries, the gardens, but still somehow, they had only seen a small portion of Ouran in its entirety. They seemed satisfied with what they had gone through, and Kaito was eager to be on his way. They parted ways outside of the library, Momoka heading to the host club, Kazukiyo going to study. As they departed, Momoka tried one final time to convince Kaito to go with her to visit Haruhi at the host club, but let it go when Kaito denied her.</p><p>               Finally on his own, Kaito headed straight for the school’s entrance. He moved quickly, keeping his head low as he passed by teachers and faculty members. He was unsure how strict Ouran was on recreational time, if he was restricted to staying on campus.</p><p>               No one stopped him, but instead he was able to leave easily. He took the stairs two at a time, growing more and more desperate to leave as he got closer to the door.</p><p>               “Where are you going?” A sharp voice demanded.</p><p>               Kaito froze, he could see the ornate doors leading outside, they were so close. Kaito turned slowly to face his half-sister. She stared him down, she was perched on the opposite side of the staircase.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged.</p><p>               “Should you not be studying?” she asked. Her voice an edge to it, she wanted him to say something wrong, all it would take was one word.</p><p>               A chill traveled across his skin.</p><p>               “You may have gone to public school, but our standards are different,” she began. “Your uniform is essential; you cannot mix and match clothes. Your tie needs to be in place, you cannot slouch, and your blazer must be worn at all times unless you are wearing the sweater. If you are going here, you will fit in.” As she spoke, she started towards him. He felt a lot like a rabbit as a fox approached, unable to move, but knowing what happened next. “You will not cause rumors, at least no more rumors.”</p><p>               How many were there? Kaito had heard some, but they were expected. A commoner entering an elite private school mid semester? Yeah that brought up questions. People talked, but he couldn’t blame them. They’d gotten a foreign exchange student last year, and Kaito talked about him to Ryuto plenty before meeting him. They’d talked about who he might be, where he came from, what he would look like, but when they met him he was entirely different.</p><p>               She stopped in front of him, her gaze steely. He couldn’t read her if he tried, he’d have better luck with a stone wall. All he knew was she did not like him.</p><p>               “Most importantly, no one will know who you are in relation to me,” she said. “People ask, you do not answer.”</p><p>               “You think I want to share that?” Kaito scoffed. “Not exactly something I’m eager to tell the world.”</p><p>               She frowned at him, but said nothing for a moment.</p><p>               “Good,” she said after what felt like an eternity. “Do not get in trouble, and we will be nothing more than strangers.”</p><p>               “If I get in trouble?” Kaito asked uneasily.</p><p>               “My reputation is on the line,” she said. “People will find out eventually, they always do. Until that moment, you will keep your head down.”</p><p>               Her plans lined up fine with his, he had nothing to argue with. He did not like being told what to do, but he understood why she was telling him this.</p><p>               “I will not be here long, we both know it,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Again, she took a moment.</p><p>               “We do not know that,” she clarified. “If he insists on dredging up past mistakes, they will stay. <em>You </em>will stay. There would be more questions if you disappeared.”</p><p>               Past mistakes, huh? She wasn’t wrong. This couldn’t be intentional, who would do this to them?</p><p>               She turned and started away, her heels clicking in the empty hallway.</p><p>               “What’s your name?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               She glanced back at him briefly.</p><p>               “Saori Ayanokoji.”</p><p>               Saori turned and continued on her way, leaving him behind. Kaito watched her until she rounded a corner and disappeared. He stood still, his mind blank, and his heart heavy. Eventually, he swallowed and turned.</p><p>               He moved rigidly towards the door. He moved throughout the courtyards without thought or recognition and found himself surprised when he reached the front entrance way. There were several expensive cars waiting leisurely, Kaito ignored them all and started down the sidewalk. He walked for a few minutes before realizing he had no idea where Ouran even was.</p><p>               He peered around, but no buildings looked familiar. It seemed like there was a university situated across from Ouran. Was that also part of Ouran’s expansive campus?  Momoka and Kazukiyo had mentioned something about that.</p><p>               A honk sounded behind him and Kaito looked back to see a familiar black car following him. Kaito retreated to it, claiming the passenger seat. Hatsui smiled at him warmly.</p><p>               “Bad day?” he questioned.</p><p>               “I met my sister,” Kaito said. “Half-sister.”</p><p>               “A smart girl,” Hatsui said. “Don’t judge her too harshly, this is just as surprising to her.”</p><p>               “I know,” Kaito said. “I don’t blame <em>her.</em>”</p><p>               Hatsui glanced over at him, but seemed fully aware what Kaito meant. Kaito tugged his tie free and pulled his blazer off. He rolled the sleeves of his shirt up before hiding away his tie in his black randoseru. No one had commented on that, he had used the same bag as in Bunkyō. Maybe his shirt was too distracting, everyone seemed to hate it.</p><p>               “Does my shirt seriously look that wrong?” Kaito grumbled.</p><p>               “Don’t ask me, kid,” Hatsui chuckled. “I am only a driver.”</p><p>               Kaito smiled slightly.</p><p>               “Where are we going exactly?” Kaito asked as he glanced out the window.</p><p>               He realized he had no idea where Hatsui was even driving. The buildings were starting to seem more familiar, but Kaito was still lost.</p><p>               “The hospital,” Hatsui said. “Unless you want to go to your apartment?”</p><p>               “No, yeah, hospital,” Kaito confirmed.</p><p>               Hatsui smiled slightly, amused.</p><p>               “Aye, aye, captain,” Hatsui said.</p><p>               Kaito relaxed against the seat, pulling his phone out. He looked down to see a variety of messages, from texts to social media updates. He checked what he was tagged in first to see a picture of Ryuto, Kosuke, and Haruki. He was tagged in the picture, and when he scrolled down to the description he realized why.</p><p>               <em>had a blast, to bad someone ditched us </em></p><p>Kaito instantly typed a comment, <em>work sucks</em>.</p><p>               He went to his texts to see a variety of people had texted him, Ryuto being the most recent, but instantly Kaito was curious by Haruhi’s name. Why did she text him? She rarely texted first. He opened her text.</p><p>               <em>If you need help studying, I can help after club hours. </em></p><p>Kaito smiled. He did appreciate that, Haruhi was being incredibly nice to him. He was grateful for her, he needed someone he trusted. Someone he could rely on.</p><p>               He texted her back, <em>thx off campus </em></p><p>He responded to Ryuto next, explaining what Ouran was like. Rich and wanted you to know it. He didn’t fit in, and Ryuto guessed that. Kaito missed their club, he liked it. They didn’t do much most days, but it was fun. He liked that teachers asked them for help, it made him feel important. He wasn’t, but it was nice to feel like it.</p><p>               It didn’t take long to reach the hospital, the drive was shorter than Kaito expected. Except when he peered out the window, this was not the same hospital she had been in for weeks. Kaito frowned up at it, it looked expensive and new.</p><p>               “Why are we here?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Your father had her moved,” Hatsui explained. “Thought this one was better; he knows the management. Trusts them and their doctors more.”</p><p>               “He really is uprooting everything, huh?” Kaito grumbled.</p><p>               “Cheer up,” Hatsui said. “This is better for her. They’re not as overwhelmed with patients, they have more time to focus on individuals.”</p><p>               “Glad he decided that,” Kaito said.</p><p>               It was his mother’s choice in the end, Kaito had no reason to conferenced in on the decision, but he didn’t like being completely in the dark. He had little say in everything that was happening around him and he hated it.</p><p>               “Thanks for the ride,” Kaito muttered as he climbed out of the car.</p><p>               “Yep, anytime,” Hatsui said.</p><p>               Kaito shut the door behind him and walked up to the building, his blazer tucked under his arm, and his bag slung on his back. He was tired and frustrated, but he was beginning to think that would become normal. He realized as he stepped into the lobby, he had no idea where she was, not even what floor.</p><p>               He approached the counter and spoke with the woman behind it briefly. She directed him and Kaito headed up. She was on a higher floor now, he wondered if that meant she was more important. He could feel his irritation gnawing at him, slowly building as each floor dinged past. Eventually the elevator settled and Kaito stepped out.</p><p>               Instantly he spotted his father standing with a woman he did not recognize. She was tall, her hair dark auburn, her gaze steely- this was Saori’s mother. He could see it, he could see parts of Saori in both of them. She had their father’s eyes, but her mother’s cold look. Her mother stared at him with a frown. His father said something, and her gaze turned harsh.</p><p>               “Kaito-“ his father began, but Kaito simply turned and stepped back onto the elevator.</p><p>               He pressed the button for the lobby and tapped his foot impatiently as it traveled down. There was no way he was meeting Saori and her mother in the same day. They both hated his guts, he could only handle one. He didn’t need to hear whatever they had to say, whatever lecture there was, whatever he was doing wrong, he was aware of it. His phone buzzed violently and Kaito turned it off, glaring down at it. He’d call his mother later.</p><p>               He started out of the lobby and started to walk. This time, no car followed him. Hatsui hadn’t expected him to leave that soon and his father didn’t have the chance to call him. This area Kaito did know, the ice-skating rink they practiced at was not far away. He walked to it.</p><p>               Unfortunately, he had to pay to get in. A few months ago, he could come to practice, and it was free. Even worse, he wasn’t young enough to get a discount. He didn’t have his own skates, but they offered rentals. He got a pair and rented a locker to stow away his belongings. Now that he had a 300,000 yen uniform he had something someone might want.</p><p>               Before locking away his phone, he turned it on and called his mother. He didn’t want her to worry.</p><p>               “Where are you?” she asked instantly, concern emanating in her voice.</p><p>               “I’m fine,” Kaito answered.</p><p>               “Where?” she pressed.</p><p>               “If I tell you will you tell him?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               She didn’t answer him but instead sighed.</p><p>               “Kaito-“ he was being unreasonable, he knew it, but he wasn’t about to give in. “Just come back, let’s talk. You made a very bad impression with his wife-“</p><p>               “Should I care?” Kaito scoffed. “How could I make a <em>good </em>impression? She already hates me, and so does her daughter. Which they should, I’d be surprised if they didn’t.”</p><p>               “They don’t…” his mother trailed off, unable to lie. “Well… it is a difficult situation.  Just… come apologize, introduce yourself.”</p><p>               He didn’t say anything. From where he was standing, no one could make him, but he also hated disobeying his mother. He was a good kid, he did his chores, he helped her when he could, he never stayed out late, or did anything illegal, but right then he did not want to listen. He wanted to be disobedient, only the smallest trace of him argued against his urge to stay put.</p><p>               “Are you safe?” she asked after a moment.</p><p>               “Yeah, of course,” Kaito said. “I don’t want to meet her today.”</p><p>               “Okay,” she sighed. “Okay. I understand… I know this a lot… but please, try and be pleasant to them.”</p><p>               Pleasant. He should be pleasant.</p><p>               “Kaito,” his mother said sternly.</p><p>               “I know,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Silence hung between them for a moment. It had gotten harder to talk to her since his father reappeared. Somehow it felt like they were on opposing sides, she was allied with his father against him. He had been with her his entire life, but now that his father waltzed back in, they were supposed to listen to him. Let him direct their lives.</p><p>               “How was Ouran?”</p><p>               “Great,” Kaito grumbled, his irritation clear.</p><p>               His mother sighed again. She sighed a lot now, more than she usually did.</p><p>               “Give it a chance,” she said tiredly.</p><p>               “Yeah.”</p><p>               Again, silence. How was it so hard to talk to her? Kaito had a feeling it wouldn’t be any easier in person. He kicked at the locked in front of him. The metal door shuddered from contact.</p><p>               “Kaito?”</p><p>               “Yeah?”</p><p>               “I love you,” his mother said gently.</p><p>               “Yeah.”</p><p>               “Kaito,” she said, clearly annoyed.</p><p>               Kaito smiled slightly. His mother always pouted when he didn’t instantly say ‘I love you back’. After fights, she would insist for it and he’d always give in. She would badger him over texts if he didn’t end an exchange with it.</p><p>               “Love you too,” Kaito said quietly.</p><p>               “Will I see you tomorrow?” she asked.</p><p>               “I have work,” Kaito mumbled. “Maybe after.”</p><p>               “Alright… well… I am sure you have plenty of studying to do,” she said. “I won’t keep you.”</p><p>               “Okay.”</p><p>               They hung up and Kaito remained still for a moment, staring blankly at his phone screen. He put it away in the locker and locked it.</p><p>               For the first time possibly ever, the rink was empty. That probably made sense, most people would be at work or school still. Training usually didn’t happen yet; he was free to do whatever he wanted.</p><p>               He started slow; it had been a while since he had even skated. Finding his balance on the ice felt natural, he could glide without an issue. He had never taken this long of a break; he was unsure of what to expect. He also wasn’t wearing ideal clothes to be on the ice, but he’d seen people wear worse. He didn’t plan on doing anything intense, he’d be fine.</p><p>               “You know you are awfully predictable-“</p><p>               Kaito looked up at Ryuto and smiled tiredly. He was stood at the gate, leaning against it.</p><p>               “Yeah, you know,” Kaito said with a shrug. “Long day.”</p><p>               “I can imagine,” Ryuto agreed. “How long has your dad been around?”</p><p>               “Couple days,” Kaito muttered.</p><p>               He skated slowly, gliding across the ice. He spun slowly, but his feet didn’t leave the ground. He felt too heavy to jump then. He was pretty sure the moment his feet lifted; he’d be dragged back down. He sighed, a puff of air appearing before him. His arms stung slightly from the cold, but it was strangely relieving. A reminder this was his life, not some long winded nightmare.</p><p>               He looked up as he heard movement and watched as Ryuto stepped onto the ice, struggling to move towards him. Kaito smirked slightly and watched in amusement. For a moment Ryuto seemed tempted to follow the walls, before he realized Kaito was in the middle.</p><p>               “Just going to watch me fall, asshole?” Ryuto demanded.</p><p>               “Maybe,” Kaito chuckled.</p><p>               Ryuto stumbled and Kaito snickered. Ryuto shot a glare at him, but he didn’t look particularly threatening struggling to maintain his balance. Kaito moved towards him, finally feeling bad for him. Ryuto reached out the moment Kaito was close to stabilize himself with Kaito’s arm.</p><p>               “Miss me?” Kaito teased.</p><p>               “Obviously,” Ryuto said with a smile. “Everyone else pays attention during class.”</p><p>               “How dare they,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>               Kaito’s heart dropped. He swallowed uneasily. He could lie and pretend he didn’t know what Ryuto meant, but he knew.</p><p>               “Kaito, what the hell?” Ryuto asked. “When did he even show up?”</p><p>               “A few days ago,” Kaito muttered.</p><p>               He could feel Ryuto’s aggravation. Kaito wetted his lips as he tried to think of a way to explain himself.</p><p>               “How long were you going to keep it from me?” Ryuto asked.</p><p>               He didn’t sound mad, but he did not sound happy either. Kaito sighed. He was sighing as much as his mom now.</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He pushed off of the ice, while Ryuto remained still. He skated backwards in a circle around Ryuto.</p><p>               “I was hoping it would go away,” Kaito said. “I didn’t think he was serious about staying.”</p><p>               “You’re making me sick,” Ryuto said.</p><p>               Kaito looked over at him to see he was no longer looking at Kaito, but had an arm around his stomach. Kaito chuckled.</p><p>               “Sorry,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He stopped circling Ryuto, and instead started to run through basic tricks he knew. Easy tricks, tricks he could never forget. A few different spins, a few small jumps.</p><p>               “So Ouran, huh?” Ryuto questioned.</p><p>               Ryuto had started to slowly follow Kaito, his legs still quivered under him, but he’d found some more confidence in his movement. Ryuto only came out on the ice when Kaito forced him, he usually sat in the bleachers and waited for Kaito to finish. This was rare.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito said, his voice shifting from lighthearted to a low mutter. “It won’t last.”</p><p>               “How do you know?” Ryuto questioned.</p><p>               He didn’t. But saying that aloud wasn’t something he was ready to do. He didn’t know how long his father would be around, him moving his mother to a new hospital made Kaito question everything. He’d thought his father’s presence was temporary. Now it felt permanent.</p><p>                “Do you like it?” Ryuto asked.</p><p>               “Not really,” Kaito answered readily. “Haruhi goes there-“</p><p>               “I know,” Ryuto said. “She transferred a while back.”</p><p>               Kaito frowned. Ryuto was better at remembering that stuff, to Kaito it was unimportant details, but Ryuto practically had a rolodex memory of their friends. He wondered what would be on his index card. <em>Kaito Adachi (Ayanokoji?), formally an ice skater, formally a classmate, good at French. Best friend. </em>That was at least a title Kaito knew he would retain, best friend… well for now. He wasn’t sure how much time they had left, if they would drift a part, or find a way to maintain their friendship.</p><p>               “Hikaru goes there,” Kaito added.</p><p>               He did a small jump spin and his skate landed perfectly against the ice. He smiled. He hadn’t fallen on his ass, that was a relief. He was getting dangerously confident, soon he might try something that would send him tumbling back down.</p><p>               “That grumpy orange haired guy?” Ryuto asked.</p><p>               Kaito smiled slightly.</p><p>               “That’s the one,” Kaito confirmed.</p><p>               “He has a twin,” Ryuto commented. “You know we ran into them after you left, couldn’t recognize them.”</p><p>               “Really?” Kaito asked in surprise. “I thought it was easy.”</p><p>               “Hell no! They’re identical,” Ryuto said. “I felt so bad! I didn’t remember what Hikaru was wearing, but I guessed he was the grumpier of the two.”</p><p>               “He’s not…” Kaito trailed off. “He <em>wasn’t </em>in that bad of a mood earlier.”</p><p>               “Did we do something?” Ryuto asked. “That night’s a blur, but I don’t remember saying anything offensive.”</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Kaito admitted. “He hasn’t told me either.”</p><p>               “If it makes you feel better, he did ask where you were,” Ryuto said. “Scared us that your phone wouldn’t even ring.”</p><p>               “It was dead,” Kaito complained.</p><p>               “Charge your shit, dude,” Ryuto said exasperatedly.</p><p>               “Hmph.”</p><p>               Ryuto watched as Kaito continued around, but Ryuto remained stationary for the most part. He only moved when Kaito got to far away.</p><p>               “I’m freezing,” Ryuto whined. “Let’s get something to eat! I’ll pay.”</p><p>               Kaito considered this offer before nodding.</p><p>               “Alright, deal,” Kaito agreed.</p><p>               “Sweet,” Ryuto said gratefully.</p><p>               He started towards the exit, but in his haste he nearly fell. Kaito came to his rescue, catching him with a laugh.</p><p>               “You’re bad,” Kaito mocked.</p><p>               “I’m not an ice skater,” Ryuto retorted. “I don’t do your fancy little twirls and jumps-“</p><p>               “Mhm,” Kaito hummed. “You just fall on your ass over and over-“</p><p>               “Shut up!” Ryuto said.</p><p>               Kaito snickered.</p><p>               When they left the rink, it was darker out than Kaito had expected. He kept forgetting time was passing. His life seemed to stand still half the time, it was hard to remember when it didn’t. As they walked Kaito’s thoughts kept falling back to Saori and her mother, his father… he was grateful Ryuto didn’t ask any questions until they were settled in a fast food restaurant. Rain started while they were in it, and they watched as it cascaded outside. People dashed around outside, kids in uniforms squealing as they ran for cover.</p><p>               “What’s he like?” Ryuto asked.</p><p>               Kaito glanced over at Ryuto before shrugging halfheartedly.</p><p>               “Haven’t been around him enough to know,” Kaito grumbled. “Haven’t really talked with him if I can help it.”</p><p>               “He’s rich?” Ryuto asked. “I mean, <em>Ouran? </em>That’s… not an easy school to get into even if you have connections.”</p><p>               “I guess,” Kaito said. “He’s got a driver… look I haven’t talked to him. They talked about Ouran, I said no, and somehow I’m still there.”</p><p>               “Is that the blazer?” Ryuto asked as he glanced to the jacket Kaito had set on his chair.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito confirmed.</p><p>               Ryuto reached for it and instantly Kaito moved it out of his grip.</p><p>               “C’mon,” Ryuto whined. “You owe me this!”</p><p>               “Owe you?!” Kaito repeated in disbelief. “For what?!”</p><p>               “Keeping secrets,” Ryuto huffed. “Kaito I will google it if you do not show me!”</p><p>               Defeated, Kaito handed it over. Ryuto examined it with a smug smile, his eyes settling on the crest.</p><p>               “Fucking rich people,” Ryuto chuckled. “A <em>crest?</em>!”</p><p>               “I know,” Kaito sighed. “It looks ridiculous on me!”</p><p>               It didn’t look bad on Hikaru. It looked good on him, and hell even Haruhi. How did she fit in better than him?</p><p>               “Well put it on then,” Ryuto said as he tossed it back.</p><p>               Kaito caught it hurriedly as it flew over their opened sauce. 300,000 yen. He would be slaughtered if he got it ruined the first day.</p><p>               “Absolutely not,” Kaito snapped. “You’re lucky you saw it.”</p><p>               Ryuto whined, but Kaito refused to give in. After a few minutes, a few people from their class filtered in to hide from the rain. They spotted Ryuto and Kaito and came over, instantly flooding Kaito with questions. He answered vaguely, but readily filled them in on details about Ouran. They listened intently as he described everything he could remember, the clocktower, the arches- god the <em>arches. </em>There were too many! No school needed that many.</p><p>               By the time he got back to his apartment, it was late. He collapsed on his bed feeling exhausted. The thought of having to go back tomorrow made him groan into his pillow. He probably shouldn’t have gone out. If he was smart, he would’ve gone home. He’d proved he wasn’t smart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so... i didn't mean for this to be _this_ long but uhhhh quarantine i'm blaming that lol<br/>i changed my mind on who ryuto is going to be in relation to kaito bc i was rereading old stuff i've written (not ouran related just old) and I really liked the dynamic between two characters and I want to try and implement that with kaito n ryuto and i think kaito deserves a best friend anyway<br/>i'm also super grateful my friend looked over this chapter while i was working on it and caught i'd written 1-A when it would be 2-A so thank you &lt;3 I also was rewatching Ouran to get a vibe for characters so they're not too out of character and I was reminded of Kazukiyo and I love him??? he's a dork ! but i also ship haruhi with kurakano low key so... yknow. I'm not set on any ships right now, I don't think I'm going to have Haruhi _with_ anyone this fic but... maybe i'll make a different fic exploring the idea of kurakano x haruhi one day? Idk they're just cute!<br/>how are you guys doing with everything? I hope you're all well &lt;3<br/><a href="https://lordclover.tumblr.com/post/613681123613163520/an-ouran-oc-in-our-lords-year-of-2020-i-cant"> also if anyone's interested here's a link to Kaito's current ref! </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. One day at a time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so I made a couple mistakes last chapter and I edited them! Idk how noticeable they were but I did some research and realized a few things were off. Namely I got Momoka’s first and last name mixed somehow? Not sure how but yea! Her name is super cute and I love her. I think the reason I did do it is in the episode they refer to her as Kurakano but Kazukiyo as Kazukiyo? Idk! Anyway!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Kaito woke up late, again. Late was starting to become his routine. Kaito felt like he was always running now, his heart always racing. He bolted across the apartment getting ready, struggling to find all the pieces to his uniform. He’d tossed it in a corner of his room, but it had gotten mixed with his other uniform. He disentangled clothing and eventually gave up. The shirt he could tell the difference, his old one had a small hole in the cuff, but the pants? He had no idea. He had a fifty/fifty shot and decided he’d risk it.</p><p>               He went through his morning routine on hyper drive, skipping past unimportant parts. Unfortunately, that morning breakfast was unimportant.</p><p>               A sharp knocking sounded at the door and Kaito swore.</p><p>               “Yeah, a minute,” he shouted.</p><p>               “You are late,” Ms. Hiromi’s voice called through the door.</p><p>               Kaito groaned. He knew that. He was aware. It took a minute, but finally he was stumbling towards the door, tugging on his shoes as he went. Kaito pulled the door open to face her. Ms. Hiromi stared down at him with a frown, evaluating him.</p><p>               “Your blazer?” she asked.</p><p>               Kaito looked down in surprise and pulled off his shoes. He hopped back into the apartment and rushed back to his room. He scanned his room and spotted it lying on his desk chair. He pulled it on and returned to her. She stared at it hanging open, then at the tie slung around his neck, then to his shoes waiting for him under the step. She held out a new pair to him and Kaito huffed irritably. He pulled on the new shoes and stared at her pointedly.</p><p>               “It will do,” she decided.</p><p>               Ms. Hiromi led the way down the stairs and Kaito hurried after her, fixing his tie as he did. A few others in the complex were having an equally late morning as him, but they did not seem in a rush. Several of them stared down at the car in surprise, blinking as if it was an illusion that may disappear.</p><p>               “That yours?” one of his neighbors asked as he passed.</p><p>               “Sort of,” Kaito muttered. “Long story.”</p><p>               “Yakuza?”</p><p>               Kaito looked over at him to see the man’s eyes narrowed in distrust, staring down the car. Ms. Hiromi scoffed, but continued on.</p><p>               “No,” Kaito answered. “Worse. A rich absentee.”</p><p>               That answer earned him a look from Ms. Hiromi, but she did not say anything to him. She did not say another word to him, but instead they road in silence. Kaito shifted uncomfortably, desperately wishing he could sit in the front with Hatsui.</p><p>               “What did you do to get stuck babysitting?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               Ms. Hiromi scowled at her phone and Kaito thought she would not answer.</p><p>               “I do not know,” she finally said in distaste.</p><p>               “I take it you don’t have kids then-“</p><p>               “I am not discussing my personal life with you, Mr. Adachi.”</p><p>               That was it then. No more conversation. He was fine with that. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Instantly her gaze jumped to his arms, where his blazer wrinkled.</p><p>               “That is new,” she said sharply.</p><p>               Again, Kaito rolled his eyes. He uncrossed his arms and she went back to her phone. Kaito pulled out his own.</p><p>               “I hope you are not on that during class time,” she said.</p><p>               “Like you can judge,” Kaito grumbled.</p><p>               “I have a job, urgent emails,” she said dismissively.</p><p>               “I have a job too,” Kaito muttered under his breath.</p><p>               She frowned at him, her eyes narrowing.</p><p>               “Quit it,” she instructed. “Ouran has a strict policy on extra curriculars, including jobs.”</p><p>               “What?” Kaito said in disbelief.</p><p>               “Immediately,” Ms. Hiromi said.</p><p>               She texted something. Was it a list of his mistakes? It was possible. Taking note of everything they had to fix. Kaito slumped in the seat and he felt her gaze on him, scrutinizing him. She did not nitpick at him, but he could feel her judgement.</p><p>               After what felt like a century, the car rolled to a stop and Kaito leapt out. He realized as his foot touched the pavement the car hadn’t actually stopped fully, but he managed to right himself. She stared out at him with a displeased frown.</p><p>               “Mr. Adachi-“ she began.</p><p>               “What? Sorry, I think that was the bell,” Kaito said. “See you!”</p><p>               He shut the door before she could protest and ran towards the archways. Never would he have expected to be glad to see Ouran.</p><p>               “Do not run!” she shouted behind him.</p><p>               Kaito ignored her, until he was safely behind the first arch. He leaned against it, hidden from her view. His heart was racing. He closed his eyes, letting out a long breath.</p><p>               “Hiding?”</p><p>               Kaito opened his eyes to see Kaoru and Hikaru standing before him, both smirking. Kaito grimaced.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito agreed. “Is it working?”</p><p>               Kaoru peered back out of the arch to the street and shrugged.</p><p>               “She is still glaring at you,” Kaoru commented. “You make enemies quick, huh?”</p><p>               “Faster than you would expect,” Kaito said with an exasperated smile.</p><p>               “Who is that?” Hikaru asked, following Kaoru’s gaze.</p><p>               “I…” Kaito considered this. Who was she? What was her job? “My babysitter, I guess. Don’t know what her job was before, must’ve been better than this.”</p><p>               Kaoru chuckled, grinning in amusement. Hikaru frowned at Kaito, contemplating this.</p><p>               “Don’t worry, we’ll protect you,” Kaoru said. “Right, Hikaru?”</p><p>               “Sure,” Hikaru agreed, still watching. After a second, his gaze returned to Kaito. “She’s gone, if you are hiding.”</p><p>               “I wasn’t-!” Kaito began defensively.  </p><p>               “You were,” Hikaru said bluntly.</p><p>               He was. He knew what he had done was a mistake, but he had acted recklessly. Without a second thought. He’d wanted to put as much distance between him and her as possible, as if that could solve his problems. If he could get far enough, maybe it would disappear.</p><p>               “Maybe,” Kaito huffed.  </p><p>               Students were walking past them, a few glancing and whispering between them. Kaito watched, freezing. He could hear traces of conversations, whispers, rumors. He heard the same insults thrown around, ones that stung more than he’d care to admit.</p><p>               His hiding spot wasn’t very good. Kaito slumped against the cold stone, feeling defeated. Any energy he had dissipated. He didn’t want to go to class. In class, the whispers were quieter. He’d figured out they were worse when he roamed the school. Somehow every corner he turned; people knew who he was.</p><p>               “What are you doing?” Haruhi asked.</p><p>               Kaito looked up to see her stopped on her way into the school, her gaze moving between them. She stared at the twins almost accusatory, as if they had cornered Kaito.</p><p>               “Hiding,” Hikaru provided.</p><p>               “Not anymore,” Kaito declared. He stood up again, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Coast is clear, you said so.”</p><p>               He started towards Haruhi but glanced back at the street as he went.</p><p>               “Don’t trust me?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “I trust you plenty,” Kaito said, before his gaze moved to Kaoru.</p><p>               Kaoru smiled in amusement, pleased by this. He moved to be by Kaito’s side, while Hikaru walked close by. Haruhi led the way towards the building.</p><p>               “Don’t trust me?” Kaoru questioned.</p><p>               “Not at all,” Kaito scoffed. “You <em>want </em>to get me in trouble.”</p><p>               “Today we will protect you,” Kaoru promised.</p><p>               He patted Kaito’s head and Kaito felt his agitation grow. He didn’t like being shorter than Kaoru. The twins both were tall and lanky, they had several inches on Kaito. Kaito was still taller than Haruhi, he was the in between height between her and the twins.</p><p>               “Hmph,” Kaito huffed.</p><p>               As they walked towards the school, Kaito couldn’t help but notice people glancing back at them. Kaito frowned, unable to ignore it.</p><p>               “How do people know?” Kaito asked in frustration.</p><p>               “Know what?” Haruhi asked.</p><p>               “That I’m not rich,” Kaito grumbled. “I swear it’s like everyone knows I don’t belong.”</p><p>               “You’re not doing yourself any favors,” Hikaru said dryly.</p><p>               “What do you mean?” Kaito asked uncertainly.</p><p>               He looked to Haruhi for an explanation, but she shrugged. He looked back to Hikaru.</p><p>               “Yesterday you were wearing less than half of the uniform,” Hikaru explained. “It looks cheap, Kaito. You can’t mix and match quality clothes with scrap fabric.”</p><p>               “I can,” Kaito protested. “How can you even tell?!”</p><p>               “It’s obvious,” Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.</p><p>               “At least you’re closer today,” Hikaru commented. “Your pants give you away still.”</p><p>               Kaito looked down at his pants in confusion. He looked to Hikaru’s, then to Haruhi’s, then back to his.</p><p>               “I don’t see it,” Kaito said. “Haruhi?”</p><p>               “Don’t ask him,” Kaoru said instantly. “Haruhi doesn’t count, he’s like you.”</p><p>               “Like me?” Kaito repeated in disbelief. “Haruhi!”</p><p>               “Stop going to him for help,” Hikaru snapped.</p><p>               He sounded strangely annoyed. Kaito glanced over at Hikaru in surprise. He was frowning. What had Kaito said? He just wanted a voice of reason-</p><p>               “Stop tormenting him,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               Hikaru glared at her back. </p><p>               “We are not,” Kaoru protested. “Just having fun with our new toy-“</p><p>               “I am not your toy,” Kaito said, irritation creeping into his voice.</p><p>               He moved forward quickly, falling into step beside Haruhi. Kaoru snickered.</p><p>               “I thought you were supposed to protect me,” Kaito said as he looked back at Kaoru briefly.</p><p>               “How can I protect someone that does not trust me?” Kaoru questioned with a twisting smile.</p><p>               Kaito glared at him, before he felt his foot connect with something. He stumbled and Haruhi caught his arm, helping right him. Kaito looked down to see his foot had hit the edge of the path, there was a raised edge.</p><p>He was a lot more elegant on ice.</p><p>               “Thanks,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Look where you are going,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               “Yes, mom,” Kaito said as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>               They continued on to class, and Kaito was all too aware of the looks they earned. Somehow Haruhi and the twins ignored it. Kaito could feel it, every pair of eyes, every stinging word. He stood up taller, trying to mimic Haruhi. Eyes set forward, seemingly relaxed, uncaring to what the people around them said. He didn’t know how she did it. Of course, not much had been said about Haruhi at their old school.</p><p>               Haruhi was someone that no one could make fun of, nothing hurt her. She ignored the majority of it, and everyone else defended her. People learned quickly she was not the target. It helped she was pretty, smart, and likable. Easy to get along with. Everyone liked her.</p><p>               Kaito wanted to be like that. He wasn’t sure what it was about him people disliked. It seemed there was a wheel of his flaws, and people threw darts to pick. Today it was him being from another school. He heard strange rumors. The weirdest of them being one claiming he had gotten kicked out of his last school and his father had no other choice but Ouran. Yeah, right. He’d been <em>dragged </em>from his old school. He’d go back, eventually.</p><p>               Kaito was grateful to finally settle in his seat. He liked being in the back of the class. Most people ignored him that day, he was not <em>that </em>new and not that interesting anymore.</p><p>               He pulled out his class notes and a mechanical pencil. He drummed his pencil against the paper as he stared down at his notes. He felt like he’d already forgotten half of it… he let out a long breath.</p><p>               He looked up as he heard the clicking of heels. A girl walked back and claimed the seat in front of him, the same girl as the previous day. She had long dark brown hair pulled in a neat ponytail and tanned copper skin. Kaito studied her curiously for a moment. If he was going to guess, he’d say she wasn’t from around here either. The times she had spoken the previous day, she’d had a slight accent. Kaito wasn’t great with accents, but he’d guess somewhere west of Tokyo. Maybe an island.</p><p>               As if she could feel his curiosity, she turned in her seat to look back at him. Kaito stared at her a moment, before sitting up straight. Her eyes were a dark green, her eyes almond shaped, her nose straight and thin. Her chin had a slight point to it, but besides that her face had an oval shape. A thin necklace rested over the collar of her dress.</p><p>               “You are the transfer student, right?” she asked.</p><p>               “That’s me,” Kaito agreed with a tired smile. “Did you transfer?”</p><p>               She nodded in agreement.</p><p>               “From Okinawa,” she explained. “Beginning of this year, actually. I was the newest transfer until you joined.”</p><p>               “And I was the newest until Yuki joined,” a bubbly voice said.</p><p>               Kaito looked up in surprise to see a girl with a round face, big brown eyes, and long straight caramel hair. She had a large pink bow situated on the top of her head that matched the pink of the thin bow of the uniform. Her accent, Kaito identified instantly. French.</p><p>               “You are French, too, right?” the girl asked excitedly.</p><p>               “Uh… sort of,” Kaito said uncertainly. “A quarter?”</p><p>               Was that how that worked? His mom was half French, technically, his dad was Japanese… so a quarter? It was too early for this. When it came down to it, he wasn’t really French. He’d never been to France, he had spent his entire life in Japan. He didn’t no the culture, apart from his grandma. His trips to visit his grandparents had become sparing in the past few years, as his mother got busier and more stressed, they had gradually stopped. He was surprised French had returned to him so naturally when Ryuto asked. A part of him that had been quiet for so long finally resurged.</p><p>               “Are you asking us?” The girl that sat in front of him asked.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged.</p><p>               “Yuki Maeshiro,” she said. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>               “Kaito Adachi,” Kaito returned.</p><p>               “Renge Houshakuji,” the other girl announced.</p><p>               “Houshakuji?” Kaito repeated in surprise.</p><p>               He wouldn’t have guessed she was Japanese; she must have taken mostly after her mother. Her accent was still very distinct, it hadn’t faded at all.</p><p>               “Mhmm,” Renge hummed. “That is why my Japanese is sublime!”</p><p>               She spun and her dress furled around her, twirling with her. Kaito glanced to Yuki, she seemed equally confused by Renge’s antics.</p><p>               “But what I am more interested in is your French!” Renge declared.</p><p>               “Uh… it’s not great,” Kaito lied.</p><p>               He sunk back in his seat; people were looking at them again. He didn’t want people to be watching him constantly, he didn’t want to make ripples. He’d be out of this class in a week.</p><p>               Renge pouted, disappointed by this.</p><p>               “Lying already, Kaito?” Kaoru tutted.</p><p>               The twins moved to be on either side of Renge, frowning down at Kaito. He hated how in sync their movements were, it was weird. Hikaru and Kaoru both propped a hand against their waist, mirroring the other.</p><p>               “Don’t listen to a word he says,” Hikaru said to Renge. “He is fluent-“</p><p>               “I never took a test,” Kaito protested. “It doesn’t count-“</p><p>               “<em>Oh, what a marvelous day!” </em>Renge sung in French.</p><p>               “What did she say?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “No clue,” Kaito lied.</p><p>               Hikaru studied him for a moment, leaning forward. Kaito moved back as Hikaru set one hand on his desk, the other on his chair. Kaito continued to lean as far away as he could while Hikaru stared down at him, studying him closely. Kaito held his breath, Hikaru’s face was barely two inches from his. His heart was racing loud enough Hikaru had to be able to hear it.</p><p>               Hikaru stood up again with a satisfied smirk.</p><p>               “You’re lying,” Hikaru declared.</p><p>               Kaito let out the breath he’d been holding. When he looked up, he noticed Kaoru watching him closely.</p><p>               “What?” Kaito asked anxiously.</p><p>               Kaoru smiled like he knew something Kaito didn’t.</p><p>               “What?!” Kaito repeated.</p><p>               “Did he make you nervous?” Kaoru crooned.</p><p>               “Shut up,” Kaito huffed.</p><p>               Kaito wasn’t used to people being that close to him, not even his close friends. It was weird! Kaito had every right to be flustered by it.</p><p>               Renge was watching them with wide eyes, smiling brightly. Kaito didn’t like that look. It felt all too familiar, the same as the looks Haruhi’s fan club had given them. Yeah, he felt like a toy alright. Everyone watched like he was a show, waiting for him to make another mistake.</p><p>               Kaito leaned back in his seat to look past the group gathered around his desk to Haruhi. Haruhi was ignoring them completely, busily writing something in her own notebook. Kaito frowned. So much for her help.</p><p>               “Afraid Haruhi can’t save you now,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               “I thought you were protecting me today,” Kaito groaned.</p><p>               He glanced forward to see Yuki too had abandoned Kaito. She had turned her back on them.</p><p>               “Do you want us to?” Hikaru asked without missing a beat.</p><p>               He was smiling impishly, amusement flashing in his eyes. Somehow, he seemed less of a threat than Kaoru. Then again, he trusted Hikaru more. Kaoru he still didn’t understand. Not that he really understood Hikaru either.   </p><p>               Kaito smiled slightly.</p><p>               “I don’t care,” Kaito decided. “As long as you’re not toying with me.”</p><p>               “Where’s the fun in that?” Kaoru asked. “Admit it, he made you nervous.”</p><p>               Hikaru stared at Kaoru uncertainly, before looking back at Kaito. Kaito had sunk into his seat, all too aware of how much Kaoru liked to torment him.</p><p>               “Go away already,” Kaito complained.</p><p>               “I thought we were friends,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Kaito glanced up at Hikaru.</p><p>               “<em>We </em>are,” Kaito said before sending Kaoru a pointed look. “I prefer you over Kaoru.”</p><p>               Hikaru stared at Kaito in surprise, as if those were the last words he’d ever expect to hear. Kaito hesitated, wondering if he’d said the wrong thing. Would Hikaru be mad if he did insult Kaoru? He hadn’t really insulted him, just said… maybe that was an insult.</p><p>               “I’m your favorite?” Hikaru repeated with a mischievous smile.</p><p>               He moved closer again, leaning a hand against the back of Kaito’s seat. Did he know what he was doing? He had to, right? Was this intentional? He was a host… was that what this was? A million questions swarmed Kaito, leaving him speechless.</p><p>               Hikaru seemed pleased by this reaction and leaned back with a smirk.</p><p>               “Alright I hate you too,” Kaito decided.</p><p>               Both Hikaru and Kaoru burst into laughter while Kaito sulked in his seat. Their teacher entered the classroom, but she had been far too late to save Kaito from his humiliation. The twins retreated to their seats, but they had gotten what they’d wanted. Kaito hated it.</p><p>               Mrs. Nakamori approached the board and began the class immediately. Kaito had an easier time keeping up than he had the previous day, but he still struggled. It didn’t help he still didn’t fully understand what they had gone over yesterday.</p><p>               Yeah, he wasn’t very smart.</p><p>               Class seemed to move quickly, but Kaito was able to keep up enough. When Mrs. Nakamori set her sights on him, he was prepared. His phone was safely tucked away in his bag, and his attention was solely on the lesson. She seemed pleased by this and even more pleased when he answered her question correctly.</p><p>               He smiled in satisfaction as she turned back to the board. Was that all it took for him to be in her good graces? He could do this.</p><p>               It was hard and Kaito didn’t fully understand, but he knew he was closer. In this class, he had to pay attention. He had to focus on what the teacher was doing to understand, back at his old class he’d gotten too much free time. Half the class he could spend staring into space or doodling in the margins of his paper. He couldn’t do that here, at least not yet.</p><p>               The class eventually dismissed for afternoon recess and the class began to head off. Kaito still was not sure exactly where they went, there had to be a dining hall or something. In his old class, they had all stayed and ate in the classroom. He was certain whatever they had was far too expensive.</p><p>               Once everyone had left, Kaito picked up his notebook and retreated to Haruhi. They were the only ones left in the classroom.</p><p>               “Mind if I join you?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Go ahead,” Haruhi said. “You seem to be getting it.”</p><p>               “Sort of,” Kaito said with a long breath. “It’s not as bad as yesterday.”</p><p>               Haruhi nodded and reassured, “It gets easier.”</p><p>               He wanted to believe her, but… he was starting to question if it ever would. Things had only gotten worse for him lately. He felt like he was going to suffocate soon, he couldn’t hide from them forever. Eventually he would have to face them.  </p><p>               They started to study, Kaito could mostly work on his own, but he had the occasional question for Haruhi. She was patient with him, something he was incredibly grateful for. She was a good tutor. He was lucky to have her. He could at least rely on her; he knew she would never mess with him. Haruhi was honest, if she was mad, she would say it. She wouldn’t skirt around the subject as Hikaru did. She wouldn’t toy with him like Kaoru either.</p><p>               “Have you decided on a club?” Haruhi asked.</p><p>               “Is it mandatory?” Kaito asked uneasily.</p><p>               He hadn’t even looked. He didn’t want to; he already had a club.</p><p>               “I do not know,” Haruhi admitted. “I did not join one for the first few weeks I was here, and I never got in trouble. I think it is looked at more as an invitation, not a requirement.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded. Then he wouldn’t look. He didn’t need a club, what was the point?</p><p>               “How long do you think you will be here?” Haruhi asked, as if she had read his mind.</p><p>               Kaito considered it for a moment. How long would his father remember he existed? That was a tough question. He’d gone sixteen years without so much as thinking of Kaito. How long <em>would </em>this last? How long would Kaito matter to him? Once his mom was better, he would vanish again.</p><p>               “A few weeks, maybe,” Kaito finally said. “No more than a month.”</p><p>               Haruhi didn’t say anything, but it was clear to Kaito she had an opinion on the matter. Kaito tried to ignore it, but he caved.</p><p>               “What?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Well if you are staying a few weeks, why not stay the full semester? Credits will transfer easily then, doing half of one and half of another does not translate well,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               She was right. She was always right. Somehow Haruhi always had the right answers and he had all the wrong ones. Kaito let out a heavy breath and slumped his head against the palm of his hand.</p><p>               “Why do you have to be right <em>all </em>the time?”<br/>
               “I am not,” Haruhi said dismissively.</p><p>               “Hm,” Kaito huffed, clearly unconvinced. “Besides… who cares. Ouran will teach me more anyway. There should not be as much catch up work.”</p><p>               “Still, it sounds exhausting,” Haruhi said. “Moving schools in the middle of the semester? Twice?”</p><p>               Kaito smiled crookedly and shrugged.</p><p>               “Maybe,” he agreed.</p><p>               He buckled down on his schoolwork a moment later, finally focusing back on it. It was going easier, but he was still behind. He was just grateful his mountain of assignments wasn’t as big as it could be. He could handle this. He’d done plenty worse, he lived his life doing assignments last minute. He was used to a hellish crunch period. It seemed all those years of procrastinating had prepared him for this moment, when he was too busy to have time to <em>not </em>do it last minute.</p><p>               Time slid by leisurely. This might be his favorite time at Ouran, when the class was quiet, and he could work. He wasn’t constantly worried about who was watching him, who was whispering about him. He worked diligently without those worries looming over him.</p><p>               Eventually students began to wander back into the class, but for the most part Kaito ignored them. He waved as he spotted Kazukiyo and Momoka return together. Momoka smiled eagerly and Kazukiyo returned the wave.</p><p>               They wandered over.</p><p>               “Hi, Haruhi!” Momoka said excitedly.</p><p>               Kaito noticed Kazukiyo’s smile fall slightly at that.</p><p>               “Hey,” Haruhi returned. “Back from lunch?”</p><p>               “Yes!” Momoka said ecstatically. “How was studying?”</p><p>               “Great,” Haruhi said. “I feel like I got a lot accomplished.”</p><p>               Kaito rolled his eyes and Momoka noticed, turning her attention to him.</p><p>               “What about you?”        </p><p>               Kaito shrugged. He didn’t particularly <em>like </em>studying. He had to do it, he knew that, but it was still a drag regardless.</p><p>               “It certainly happened,” Kaito said. “It was better with Haruhi, but… studying is lame.”</p><p>               Kazukiyo looked personally offended by that and Kaito couldn’t help but smirk.</p><p>               “Did you not study at your old school?” Kazukiyo asked instantly. “This is the 2-<em>A </em>class.”</p><p>               “I did,” Kaito reassured.</p><p>               He noticed a group of Momoka’s friends had returned, Okane and Sakura. They moved towards them and Kaito regretted not changing seats instantly. He liked Momoka, but her friends made him nervous. It felt more like they were watching what would happen rather than interacting with him. Almost as if they were in a show and they were the audience.</p><p>               Kazukiyo retreated to his desk as the other girls appeared. Kaito wished he could do the same, but they blocked his path.</p><p>               “Tell him what we heard,” Okane said to Momoka.</p><p>               Momoka flushed slightly in embarrassment.</p><p>               “N-no, I’m sure it’s rumors,” Momoka said. She whispered quieter, “They’ll be embarrassed! I don’t want Haruhi to…”</p><p>               “What did you hear?” Kaito asked in disbelief.</p><p>               “Well… we heard a rumor when your grades were bad, you had to clean the school. That you could not do club activities, you were forced to scrub the halls,” Momoka said in a hushed tone.</p><p>               They did clean their homeroom, but it was not a punishment. They all did their part to keep the school clean, but it wasn’t like they were worked to the bone or anything. Each student took a small task to take care of each day. Kaito liked cleaning the board and the erasers the most, but when he and Ryuto got sweeping duty it could be fun.  </p><p>               “Totally,” Kaito said instantly. “Everyone is scared to fail, I heard if you do you’re forced to clean these utilities room, where the heater is. The room is hot and stuffy, but there are no windows to open. It takes hours to clean, and even worse no one escapes without a ruined uniform. People know who have had to clean it based on that.”</p><p>               “Like a gang sign,” Okane murmured.</p><p>               Kaito had to cover his mouth as he grinned. He looked away from them, trying to obscure his amusement. Haruhi noticed and instantly frowned in irritation.</p><p>               “Kaito,” Haruhi said sharply. “Knock it off already-“</p><p>               “You never suffered, Haruhi,” Kaito said instantly. “You never got a bad enough grade. I got trapped down there-“</p><p>               “Because you were trying to cause trouble,” Haruhi scoffed. “You hid in the closet-“</p><p>               “For many-“ Kaito stopped himself short. He couldn’t make that joke here. The class didn’t know yet and he wasn’t keen on finding out who was alright with it and who wasn’t. “Uh… maybe, yeah.”</p><p>               Kaito’s pulse was racing as he waited to see if anyone noticed his slip up.</p><p>               “What were you hiding from?” Sakura asked, sounding aghast.</p><p>               “I uh…” Kaito trailed off with a slight smile.</p><p>               He didn’t want to get into this story.</p><p>               “He tried to play a prank on one of our classmates and got caught,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               “Tried? I did it!” Kaito protested.</p><p>               “Remind me how it went,” Haruhi replied readily.</p><p>               Kaito chuckled in defeat. It hadn’t gone well for Kaito. Well it worked, but on the wrong student. He’d been harassed by a guy for a few days and decided to get even, but… then Kosuke walked in. He did not take well to the prank and threatened Kaito, so naturally Kaito ran. They were friends now, acquaintances then. It all worked out, but just the mention of the incident still riled Kosuke up.</p><p>               “You win, Haruhi,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He checked the clock to see how much time they had left. Only a few minutes, but he could study some more. He turned back to his notebook while Haruhi spoke briefly with Momoka and her friends. They eventually left to leave them to study. He supposed a few minutes really didn’t count much, but Kaito needed them.</p><p>               “What did you do?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito looked over at him in surprise. He hadn’t realized the twins had returned, they must have snuck in.</p><p>               “Nothing,” Kaito said. “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>               “Those are two very different statements,” Hikaru said with a slight smirk. “That bad?”</p><p>               “Kosuke’s still mad,” Kaito said off handedly.</p><p>               He stared down at the problem he had yet to solve. It felt like he had bits and pieces of the answer, but not enough to even begin to figure it out. He frowned, considering it. He flipped to the previous page and read over it slowly, hunting through the notes he had taken for some clue to guide him.</p><p>               “Where did you go yesterday?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “What?” Kaito asked, frowning down at his notebook.</p><p>               Suddenly it was snatched from under him, tugged away too quickly for Kaito to grab it.</p><p>               “Dude,” Kaito complained. “Give it back!”</p><p>               Kaoru smirked at him and only held it higher. Kaito stood up and tried to jump for it, but Kaoru turned to keep it just out of reach.</p><p>               “Kaoru we are trying to study,” Haruhi said in a disapproving tone.</p><p>               “That’s no fun,” Kaoru said. “Hikaru and I want to play a game.”</p><p>               “I’m out,” Haruhi said flatly.</p><p>               “Not with you,” Kaoru reassured. “With Kaito.”</p><p>               Kaito glowered.</p><p>               “Hikaru,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He turned to him and Hikaru stared at him in mild surprise.</p><p>               “Help me out,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Hikaru’s gaze lingered on him for a moment longer, before he finally looked to see Kaito’s notebook being held hostage. He stood up and walked over towards Kaoru. Kaoru’s smirk grew as he stared triumphantly down at Kaito.</p><p>               “He’s not going to help you,” Kaoru said. He handed Kaito’s notebook to Hikaru as he stopped beside him. “He’s my twin!”</p><p>Hikaru accepted the notebook, stared at it a moment, before holding it back to Kaito. Kaito lit up, smiling brightly. He took it back and kept it far from Kaoru.</p><p>               “Thanks!” Kaito said.</p><p>               Hikaru looked down at him for a moment, his eyes slightly widened for a brief moment, before he looked away.</p><p>               “Yeah, whatever,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               He returned to his seat and it was Kaito’s turn to smirk. Except, his didn’t last. Once he saw Kaoru’s expression, he hesitated. Kaoru looked stunned, as if someone had slapped him. Kaito’s heart raced painfully. <em>Oh no. </em>Kaoru’s smile returned a moment later, but Kaito had seen the slip.</p><p>               Kaito stared at him uneasily, wondering if he should say something. Any urge to taunt Kaoru had left him completely. He glanced down to Haruhi, who seemed oblivious to what had happened.</p><p>               “Uh… thanks, Haruhi,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Haruhi nodded, hardly acknowledging as he retreated.</p><p>                At least Hikaru didn’t hate him. Kaito certainly didn’t want to start anything between them, he still felt like he was walking on eggshells. He kept crushing them under his feet.</p><p>               The second section of class was much harder than the first. Kaito struggled more but was never called on to answer a question. He had plenty of studying to do later. He hoped Haruhi was right, it would eventually get easier.</p><p>               Eventually they were released to their next class, and Kaito had to check his schedule. Instantly two figures loomed over him.</p><p>               “Where are you going?” Kaoru asked. “Hikaru and I have basketball.”</p><p>               “Soccer,” Kaito said as he read.</p><p>               Hikaru scoffed in annoyance. Kaito’s smile returned.</p><p>               “Wanted me around more?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Haruhi ditched us too,” Hikaru said. “It’s no fun.”</p><p>               “Sorry, I didn’t get a choice,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He didn’t have much of a choice anymore. Things were picked for him and he was supposed to go along with it. Soccer he did like, but he’d done it last semester with Ryuto. Ryuto was on the soccer team, and whenever they were on opposite teams Kaito got reminded of that fact painfully.</p><p>               “Hey, I have soccer to,” Kazukiyo said. “I can show you where it is.”</p><p>               “Really? Thanks!” Kaito said eagerly.</p><p>               He got up and walked towards Kazukiyo.</p><p>               “See you both around,” Kaito said to Hikaru and Kaoru.</p><p>               Kaito liked Kazukiyo, he was nice. He reminded Kaito a lot of Haruhi, he seemed smart and diligent. Class president.</p><p>               “You shouldn’t lie,” Kazukiyo said.</p><p>               Kaito looked at him in surprise.</p><p>               “What?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “After what you said yesterday, about public school, I looked it up,” Kazukiyo said. “A lot of people believed you.”</p><p>               “Really?” Kaito asked with an amused smile.</p><p>               Kazukiyo seemed annoyed and Kaito’s smile turned apologetic.</p><p>               “Sorry, I know,” Kaito said. “I shouldn’t… but they make it so easy! They expect the worst already.”</p><p>               “How does lying help then?” Kazukiyo asked in disbelief.</p><p>               “I find it funny,” Kaito said. “They wouldn’t listen if I told them the truth. There are already rumors, might as well go with it.”</p><p>               Kazukiyo considered this before sighing.</p><p>               “Is your family rich?” Kaito questioned.</p><p>               Kazukiyo looked over at him with a frown, clearly he didn’t get the question.</p><p>               “Sorry,” Kaito chuckled. “I just… you seem so <em>normal.</em>”</p><p>               “Is that a compliment?” Kazukiyo asked uncertainly.</p><p>               Kaito nodded, his gaze flickering out the window as they passed through a long hallway. He could see the clock tower looking down on them.</p><p>               “I think so,” Kaito said. “Everyone here is… I don’t know.”</p><p>               He didn’t want to insult his classmates to the class president, but everyone had such a presence. Some were worse than others.</p><p>               “I understand,” Kazukiyo said. “My family is not as rich as the Hitachiins or the Houshakujis, but we have an excellent management business. It is not as flashy as other families… when I was younger, I was always the one left out at Ouran. It got better eventually. Now our class is so diverse, I am no longer the bottom of the scale.”</p><p>               “You are class president,” Kaito said pointedly. “People must respect you.”</p><p>               “Now, sure,” Kazukiyo agreed. “It was not always the case. I am not very confident, I know, but I am more so now.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded slowly. It made sense, in a school of rich kids someone had to be poor in comparison. He had no idea the scale, but there was a big difference between millions and billions. It hurt his head just thinking about it.</p><p>               “I hate this school,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Really?” Kazukiyo asked in surprise. “You seem to fit in alright.”</p><p>               “Right,” Kaito scoffed.</p><p>               Kazukiyo studied him a moment, before pushing his glasses up.</p><p>               “You have made friends quickly,” Kazukiyo pointed out. “Momoka likes you already.”</p><p>               “She barely knows me,” Kaito argued. “We aren’t really friends.”</p><p>               “Don’t say that to her,” Kazukiyo said. “Everyone is her friend.”</p><p>               There it was again, that wistful sound in his voice. Kaito looked over at him.</p><p>               “You like her, huh?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “We are friends, yes,” Kazukiyo said.</p><p>               “No,” Kaito said with a shake of his head. “I mean you <em>like </em>her.”</p><p>               Kazukiyo turned red, his eyes fixed ahead.</p><p>               “Is it that obvious?” He muttered.</p><p>               Obvious wasn’t the word Kaito would use. If he hadn’t spent time with Kazukiyo and Momoka yesterday, he might not have noticed.</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Kaito said. “I noticed.”</p><p>               They walked in silence for a moment and for a brief moment Kaito wondered if he had overstepped. He was annoyed at being asked so many questions by Momoka’s friends, he shouldn’t be the one prying.</p><p>               “She likes Haruhi,” Kazukiyo said finally. “I am happy being friends, she is a great friend.”</p><p>               Kaito considered this for a moment.</p><p>               “You… know Haruhi, right?” Kazukiyo asked slowly.</p><p>               Kaito nodded. He liked to think he did. He didn’t know everything about her anymore, but they were friends.</p><p>               “Would he… Kaoru acted like Haruhi would never want to date Momoka,” Kazukiyo explained. “I hope he’s wrong.”</p><p>               “Uh… I don’t know,” Kaito admitted.</p><p>               He had never talked about anything like that with Haruhi. She seemed open minded enough to consider it, he had never heard her say she was only interested in boys.</p><p>               “I am not saying he would,” Kaito said. “But I don’t think never is the word. I don’t think Haruhi really considers dating people or people liking him that way. He’s sort of oblivious.”</p><p>               Haruhi never noticed Arai’s crush on her. Kaito did. Of course, Kaito had another reason for that. He’d been closer to Arai then. Kaito had liked him; he was jealous of Haruhi. Not a bitter jealousy, just a small flicker when Arai would look at her. How he would smile. Now those feelings were distant, he was still friends with Arai, but they weren’t as close.</p><p>               Kaito had heard Arai recount the time he’d tried to admit his feelings. A lot of people had liked Haruhi, but she never noticed. Kaito was pretty sure she never would have known about Arai if he didn’t admit it over break. Kaito remembered hearing how he ran into Haruhi and finally told her the truth. He had only told them halfway into the fall semester, the memory of it had passed by.</p><p>               “I’ve been there,” Kaito said slowly.</p><p>               Kazukiyo looked at him curiously.</p><p>               “There was uh… someone I liked,” Kaito explained. “But-“ Kaito stopped himself from saying <em>he </em>narrowly. That would surely give Haruhi away… and him away. “They liked Haruhi.”</p><p>               Kazukiyo stared at him for a moment, before smiling slightly. Kaito wasn’t sure why he was tearing at old wounds, but somehow Kazukiyo was easy to talk to. He trusted Kazukiyo enough to not spread the information around.</p><p>               “What happened?” Kazukiyo asked.</p><p>               “Haruhi never noticed,” Kaito chuckled. “Even when they tried to confess to Haruhi. He didn’t understand.”</p><p>               “Are you still friends with them?” Kazukiyo asked.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito said with a slight shrug. “I dunno. It was weird. Not a good point in my life. I sort of needed a break and stopped hanging out with a lot of friends.”</p><p>               “Sorry to hear that,” Kazukiyo said.</p><p>               “Eh, don’t be,” Kaito said. “It was my fault… but you and Momoka will be different. You two seem close.”</p><p>               Kazukiyo nodded.</p><p>               “I am grateful I can work with her on the board,” Kazukiyo said.</p><p>               As they continued on, their conversation shifted. They left the building and continued on to another. While they passed by other large domineering buildings, Kazukiyo explained what they were. The information left Kaito quickly, he could hardly remember half of the tour he had gotten. This school was a labyrinth.</p><p>               Eventually they ended up in a changing room. Kaito did not have Ouran’s gym uniform, he had left it. He did however have his Bunkyō uniform. It would suffice. Kaito realized as he walked out into the gymnasium, no one else had grass stains on their uniforms. He had cleaned his uniform, but weeks of soccer took a toll on the pale fabric.</p><p>               Kaito stopped beside Kazukiyo.</p><p>               “Does anyone actually play?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               No one was stretching, but instead people milled around. Kaito looked around for a teacher but saw no adults supervising. He frowned.</p><p>               “Sometimes,” Kazukiyo said. “It is not required.”</p><p>               “This is lame,” Kaito declared.</p><p>               This earned him a few looks from their fellow classmates, but Kaito didn’t care much. He wasn’t wrong. Kaito stretched and a few others did as well. After what felt like ages, a teacher did appear. He instructed them to do laps and only half the class obeyed. Kazukiyo was among the ones that obeyed but walked. Kaito spotted Momoka walking with a few girls.</p><p>               This was <em>so </em>lame.</p><p>               After another ten minutes, they finally left the gymnasium to walk onto the field. The teacher brought out three soccer balls, presumably for drills, before vanishing again. Immediately one of the soccer balls was snatched as a group of boys claimed the field.  </p><p>               Kaito started towards their direction, but after a few harsh looks he lost his courage. He retreated back to the remaining soccer balls and kicked at one. Slowly he looked around, now desperately wishing he had gotten into basketball. He was bad at it, but at least the twins would play with him… but they were also both taller than him. He was ok with losing.</p><p>               A lot of students simply sat on benches under trees, talking. Kaito found Kazukiyo lounging with his back against a tree, reading a book. Where did he get a book?</p><p>               Kaito kicked the soccer ball up and caught it before walking over. Kazukiyo looked up at the sound of Kaito’s footsteps.</p><p>               “Come play with me,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “I am comfortable here,” Kazukiyo said.</p><p>               “Come on,” Kaito whined. “Please?”</p><p>               “We’ll play-“ Momoka said.</p><p>               Kaito turned to see Momoka and a girl he didn’t recognize. They smiled brightly at him.</p><p>               “Yeah?” Kaito asked with a slow smile. “Ok, great. Kazukiyo, last chance?”</p><p>               Kazukiyo stared at Momoka for a second before finally nodding. Kaito offered his hand and Kazukiyo accepted. He helped lift him to his feet.</p><p>               “Sorry about them,” Momoka said as she nodded towards the group already playing. “They are on the team, they do not like people not on the team playing.”</p><p>               Kaito looked back at the group. They weren’t even <em>that </em>good. Ryuto could take them on.</p><p>               “Whatever,” Kaito said. “Just means we have less people to trip over.”</p><p>               “Yeah!” Momoka agreed.</p><p>               With only four people, they didn’t pick roles. Kaito was used to filling positions, he’d played practically every position. They decided to split up girls versus guys and Kazukiyo seemed relieved by this. They retreated to the second field.</p><p>               Unfortunately, the game was far from fair. It was clear Kaito had the most experience, even though he wasn’t particularly good either. He lost to Ryuto every time. Kaito and Kosuke had gotten close to beating Ryuto once, but even with two of them they couldn’t win.</p><p>               Regardless, Kaito liked it. He enjoyed playing, even if it was a small team. He was surprised and grateful that Momoka and her friend wanted to play. Kazukiyo never would’ve agreed otherwise.</p><p>               They gained a small audience, but even when Kaito asked no one else joined. He gave Kazukiyo a pointed look after his third time asking the audience and Kazukiyo merely shrugged. He wondered if this would be the rest of the semester, Kaito begging people to play and only getting a few.</p><p>               After their second game, Momoka and her friend retired to the audience. Kazukiyo started to sneak back towards his book when a few people walked over towards them. It was a group of boys that had been lounging in the grass nearby but seemed eager to play. Kaito only had to ask once and they agreed. He didn’t recognize any of them, but it was possible he overlooked a few in 2-A.</p><p>               Kazukiyo abandoned them, but they had an even team. It wasn’t the same as playing with Ryuto and Kosuke, but it was still fun. The game was more lighthearted than Kaito was used to, it seemed no one playing really understood <em>how </em>to play. That worked out fine for Kaito, he wasn’t very good either.</p><p>               Eventually the teacher reappeared, and they were sent back to change. Kaito was keenly aware of the harsh looks he received. It was the same group that had glared him down when he’d tried to join their soccer game. Ouran was the <em>worst. </em>He got to have fun for a little bit and immediately got punished for it.</p><p>               He changed quickly and hurried back towards the classroom. Except he didn’t know where that was. He was realizing he hadn’t paid attention when Kazukiyo guided him. He should’ve waited for him.</p><p>               Kaito pulled his phone from his pocket and stared at his contacts.</p><p>               Haruhi was probably across campus, she did not participate in gym. He glanced down at Hikaru’s contact before finally texting him.</p><p>               <em>sos</em></p><p>He continued to wander, glancing at each building. Kaito’s issue was that he left to quickly, he ran and got lost. He did it constantly, he never learned. He knew that about himself and he hated it, but when he felt stressed… he left. His phone buzzed and Kaito looked down to see Hikaru- hopefully at least- had texted. He swiped it open and smiled, reassured it was not Kaoru.</p><p>               <em>What does that even mean? </em></p><p>Kaito hurriedly texted back, <em>im lost </em></p><p>Hikaru did not text back immediately and Kaito <em>knew </em>they were laughing at him. His skin pricked and he frowned. He texted quickly, <em>just help me dammit. </em>That garnered a quick response from Hikaru.</p><p>               <em>That’s not a nice way to ask, is it? </em></p><p>Kaito huffed and looked around. He could find his way back, surely. As he started to walk, another text arrived. He stared down at it and his smile returned.</p><p>               <em>Where are you?  </em></p><p>Kaito looked around slowly. He was outside, on one of the paths heading towards various buildings. The clock tower was to his right, far off. There were rose bushes nearby, but they were not the maze of rose bushes. This garden was much smaller. Kaito took a picture and sent it, unable to find a sign or even a building name.</p><p>               <em>Wait there. </em></p><p>Kaito obeyed. He remained in the same area but ended up pacing. He didn’t like staying still. If he didn’t keep busy, his thoughts always shifted to the hospital. To his father. Saori and her mom. God he’d messed up. What a great first impression, him running away.</p><p>               Kaito did not want to care what they thought about him, but he <em>did. </em>He was the kid that destroyed their lives, changed everything. He could feel it in their accusatory looks, he should have stayed hidden. He wanted to, desperately… but clearly, he wasn’t good enough. He tried, but everything slipped through his fingers. His grades had dipped, he hated admitting it, but it was true. He could just barely keep up with rent, and that excluded half their other bills. He had a part time job, those didn’t pay well. Maybe he should’ve gotten one sooner. Helped his mom more, maybe she wouldn’t have been as stressed.</p><p>               “Kato Adachi, right?” a voice asked sharply.</p><p>               Kaito looked up to see two boys walking towards him. They had been playing in the other soccer game. They had not been the harshest glares, but they had not been happy by his presence. Why were they talking to him?</p><p>               Kaito stood up taller, steeling himself.</p><p>               “Kaito, actually,” Kaito corrected.</p><p>               The boy that had spoken to him had short neat black hair, gray eyes, and a sneer. His companion had dark brown hair, and matching eyes. They were both taller than Kaito, slim with long legs. Both of their uniforms were pristine, identical copies. Kaito was all to aware of his own uniform’s short comings and so were they. They knew his pants were wrong instantly, their gaze flickered down and their sneers grew.</p><p>               “You are?” Kaito asked with a forced smile.</p><p>               They exchanged a look, as if Kaito should know this. He <em>hated </em>that look. It was pretentious, so ungodly pretentious.</p><p>               “Shiro Hasekura,” the boy that had spoken first said. He indicated his friend and said, “This is Yano Tsukioka.”</p><p>               “Cool,” Kaito said. “What class are you in?”</p><p>               “2-B,” Shiro said snidely. “What class are you?”</p><p>               “2-A,” Kaito answered.</p><p>               Shiro’s eyes narrowed dangerously and Kaito wondered if he should have lied. He would’ve been outed by Kazukiyo or Momoka eventually, right? They would mention 2-A.</p><p>               “Must be pretty smart,” Yano commented.</p><p>               The two walked around him slowly and Kaito turned to look back at them. They were sizing him up, blatantly. They wanted him to know they could see every glaring fault. Kaito stood rigid.</p><p>               “Not really,” Kaito said with a shrug. This seemed to only make things worse, Shiro’s gaze turned harsh. “I was in 2-A at my old school,” Kaito continued hurriedly. “The transfer happened quick. Probably shouldn’t be in Ouran 2-A-“</p><p>               “But you got lucky?” Shiro finished.</p><p>               “Uh…” Kaito shrugged meekly.</p><p>               Luck wasn’t the word he would use. He didn’t feel lucky.</p><p>               “We’ll see how long you stay,” Shiro said.</p><p>               “Not long, hopefully,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Shiro studied him as if he couldn’t understand Kaito. Kaito did <em>not </em>want to be here. He’d done his time being antagonized; he’d moved past it at Bunkyō. He did not need to repeat everything. They were only mad he was poor too, wait until they learned everything else that was wrong with him.</p><p>               “Don’t worry, you won’t last,” Shiro reassured. “Hope you had fun, Kato-“</p><p>               Kaito jumped as he felt an arm slide across his shoulders, followed by a second on the opposite side. He glanced over to see Hikaru and Kaoru on either side of him, their gazes set on Shiro and Yano.</p><p>               “Hey, Kaito,” Hikaru said. “Found you.”</p><p>               “Thanks,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Shiro and Yano frowned at the twins but didn’t say anything. Hikaru and Kaoru both glared at them, their gazes cold. Cold enough even Kaito felt anxious.</p><p>               “We’ll see you around,” Yano finally said.</p><p>               They walked off and Kaito relaxed some.</p><p>               “You moved,” Hikaru chastised.</p><p>               “Not far,” Kaito protested.</p><p>               Kaito moved free from them, taking a step forward. He turned to look at them and saw they had filled the gap, looping their arm around the other to lean into each other.</p><p>               “Were they bothering you?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “No,” Kaito said. “Just saying hi.”</p><p>               “Didn’t seem friendly,” Hikaru said pointedly.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged.</p><p>               “They were nice enough,” Kaito said. He’d had worse encounters, that was nothing. They didn’t really even insult him.</p><p>               “They are just mad they are mediocre,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               Kaito stared at him in disbelief. What did that mean? Hikaru and Kaoru began to lead the way back to their homeroom and Kaito followed.</p><p>               “What do you mean mediocre?” Kaito finally asked, caving.</p><p>               “Neither are impressive,” Hikaru commented. “They both come from mildly influential families, they are lucky to be at Ouran with how underwhelming they are.”</p><p>               “Not good at sports,” Kaoru said.  </p><p>               “Boring to look at,” Hikaru added. “And their personalities are draining.”</p><p>               “Not smart either,” Kaoru continued.</p><p>               “Not Ouran material,” they said in unison. “But money got them in.”</p><p>               That was harsh. He didn’t realize just how judgmental they were. What did they think about <em>him</em>? God, he didn’t want to know.</p><p>               “Neither am I,” Kaito said.  </p><p>               “That is where you are wrong my commoner,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               They fell into step on either side of him, hands in their pockets. Kaito <em>hated </em>when they moved in sync. It made him feel like this was all an elaborate prank they’d planned out and at any moment a masked person would leap out and scare him. Based on their smirks, Kaito was pretty sure that was why they did it.</p><p>               “You are smarter than them,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               “I answered the first question asked wrong,” Kaito scoffed.</p><p>               “You were thrown into a new school in the top class,” Hikaru said off handedly. “No one expected you to get it. Even Haruhi struggled some… but she did always have the right answer.”</p><p>               “Haruhi also studied to be in this class,” Kaoru pointed out. “She was prepared.”</p><p>               “God you sound worse than the teacher,” Kaito groaned. “I get it I didn’t study!”</p><p>               They snickered and Kaito huffed.</p><p>               “Stop pouting,” Hikaru said. “We like you.”</p><p>               “Well thanks,” Kaito grumbled. “I may be stupid, but you guys like me.”</p><p>               “You are fluent in French,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               “Because I learned it as a kid,” Kaito said. “Doesn’t count.”</p><p>               Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a look and Kaito sighed. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly.</p><p>               “Look I appreciate whatever this is,” Kaito finally said. “But I don’t need a pep talk. I am not staying anyway.”</p><p>               “Not staying?” they asked.</p><p>               Kaito was beginning to wish he had just wandered aimlessly. They were only missing homeroom; not like he would have to study and catch up on anything.</p><p>               “Where do you plan to go?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “Back,” Kaito said with a shake of his head. “This has to be temporary.”</p><p>               Again, they exchanged a look. Kaito didn’t particularly care. He spotted their classroom door and led the way in. Kazukiyo and Momoka were at the front board, writing on it. They both looked up at them and Kaito smiled apologetically. Kazukiyo stared at him in surprise.</p><p>               He slunk back to his seat, content hiding-</p><p>               “Sorry we’re late,” Kaoru said. “Kaito got lost.”</p><p>               “Dude,” Kaito whined.</p><p>               They did not need to make a scene; they could have just snuck back to their seats! Hikaru smirked.</p><p>               “Got lost again,” Hikaru corrected.  </p><p>               They walked back to their seats, pleased by the giggles and chuckles that emanated through the room. Kaito glared at them but had no defense. He had gotten lost. Twice.</p><p>               “I showed you the way there,” Kazukiyo said with a slight frown. “Well, no matter. Let’s get back to the topic on hand.”</p><p>               Kaito sunk in his seat. He waited a moment to make sure no one would bother him, before finally pulling out his notebook. He began to study; he wouldn’t be able to that night. He had to work. Finding time to study had already been difficult at Bunkyō, but now Kaito was behind in addition to that. Which meant more time studying, time he did not have. Wasn’t this supposed to be <em>easier? </em>Wasn’t his father supposed to help, not make things worse?</p><p>               Nothing felt easier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted kaito to have an unrequited crush on someone in the past bc it'll add to a plot point later on i think. Arai just sort of worked out since naturally he would be the one brought up in conversation and like Arai was pretty damn cute 10/10 crush material. To add to that eventually it would be fun to drag arai into this mess and have hikaru be super standoffish bc obviously the initial drama with arai/haruhi and then kaito having an old crush on arai adds fuel to the fire. honestly poor arai deserves none of it but i think it'd be funny </p><p>anyway i hope you guys liked the chapter! it's another long one just exploring their dynamics, but next chapter should be host club introduction which is exciting :3c</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Host Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've been seeing a lot of ouran on like twitter and i'm here for it man. it just resurfaced recently and im truly living.<br/><a href="https://lordclover.tumblr.com/post/616771531212734464/a-quicker-practice-piece-with-kaito-i-wanted-to"> also if anyone is interested i drew kaito the other day c': </a> i've been drawing him a lot lately just bc i love my mess of a son</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Kaito had been at Ouran for a grand total of thirty-three hours. That was more than a day. He was starting to get used to it, and he hated that. He was used to greeting Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru in the mornings, playing soccer with Kazukiyo, and studying every free moment he had. He was starting to feel it, finally. His shifts hadn’t been as long this week, but he felt every hour the next day.</p><p>               That Friday was particularly brutal. He could hardly focus through the class; his thoughts were on the lack of sleep he’d gotten the night before… and his mother. He had visited her during club hours the previous day. She had been exhausted, heavy bags under her eyes, her food hardly touched. When Kaito had first walked in, she hardly acknowledged him. She hadn’t noticed him.</p><p>               The doctor reassured Kaito this was normal, this fatigue was bound to happen after transferring hospitals. Kaito wanted to believe him, desperately. It was hard not to think the worst when surrounded by medical equipment and the beeping of a heart rate monitor. Kaito had drifted off a few times while he was there. Each time he woke up startled by the same nightmare, the sound of the monitor ending and a doctor rushing in. Each time he woke up, the steady beep returned.</p><p>               Kaito could hear it then, ringing in his ears sharply. He leaned his head and against the palm of his hand, his gaze growing unfocused. He didn’t remember when his eyes finally closed. He didn’t notice the sounds around him blend together. For a moment reality blurred together and all he could hear was the steady beep.</p><p>               It felt identical to the hospital. Except now the chair was more comfortable there, it wasn’t hard and plastic. The old one he couldn’t sleep in for long, he always woke up after an hour. Now time slipped by quickly. He’d nearly been late to work the other day because of it.</p><p>               Something loud fell in front of him and Kaito jolted. He noticed instantly the beeping was gone. He turned his head, hunting for the monitor. His gaze settled on the back wall of the classroom.  </p><p>               He could hear snickering in front of him, Kaoru and Hikaru. Kaito slumped in his seat with a sigh. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly.</p><p>               “Seriously?” Kaito grumbled.</p><p>               “You’re lucky we waited for the teacher to leave,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “Even luckier she didn’t notice,” Kaoru added. “You would be in trouble.”</p><p>               “Thanks,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He stared up at them, already feeling ready to sleep again.  </p><p>               “Why are you so tired?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               He leaned against the desk beside Kaito, his arms crossed. Kaito shrugged. There were a lot of reasons he was tired. He didn’t sleep much anymore, it felt like less and less as each day passed. He was stressed and tired because of it but couldn’t sleep because of the stress weighing down on him. It was a vicious seemingly endless cycle.</p><p>               “Eh, you know,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Did you work?” Kaoru asked quietly, his voice dropping as he glanced around.</p><p>               Kaito looked up to see who remained in the classroom. Only a few students besides Haruhi, but they were filing out.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito admitted.</p><p>               “You know that is against Ouran’s rules, right?” Hikaru asked. “Could get expelled.”</p><p>               “Don’t tell anyone then,” Kaito said. “No one else needs to know.”</p><p>               “Are we in a gang now?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “That’s what you signed up for,” Kaito said with a smile.</p><p>               “When?” Hikaru asked instantly.</p><p>               “You accepted my gift,” Kaito reminded.</p><p>               Hikaru tugged something out of his pocket and Kaito stared in amazement to see the keychain connected to a key ring. Kaito’s smile grew.</p><p>               “You kept it?” Kaito asked eagerly. “Aw.”</p><p>               Hikaru stared at Kaito a moment, seemingly taken aback. Color rose to his cheeks and Kaito’s smile grew. Was he embarrassed?</p><p>               “Yeah,” Hikaru said, tearing his gaze from Kaito. He focused his gaze on the distant wall. “What else would I do with it?”</p><p>               “Throw it away,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Hikaru’s gaze jumped back to Kaito, a look of uncertainty crossing him.</p><p>               “Why would I do that?” Hikaru asked in disbelief.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged and leaned his head against his hand once more. People threw him away for plenty of reasons. Hikaru could have done it easily, cast him aside, forget about him. They had spent a few hours together that night, but it felt longer. Even then, it felt like Kaito had known him for years. It hadn’t even been a week. Kaito was already too attached to him.</p><p>               “It’s cheap,” Kaito suggested. “Replaceable.”</p><p>               “Not to me,” Hikaru scoffed.</p><p>               Kaito felt his heart skip a beat for a moment, shock washing across him.</p><p>               “I don’t go to those places often,” Hikaru finished and Kaito slumped slightly.</p><p>               Right. <em>Right.</em></p><p>“We could change that,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He glanced around the classroom slowly, his gaze settling on Kaoru. He had wandered over to Haruhi’s desk at some point but was watching them. Kaito frowned at him.</p><p>               “What?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “I feel like he’s always plotting against me,” Kaito said with narrowed eyes.</p><p>               Kaoru made a face at him, but instantly looked away as Hikaru turned. Kaito’s frown grew. Once Hikaru’s back was turned, Kaoru stuck his tongue out at Kaito.</p><p>               “If he is, he has yet to fill me in,” Hikaru said. He looked back at Kaoru with a smirk. “C’mon, let’s go. I’m hungry.”</p><p>               Kaoru nodded and eagerly got back to his feet. They started across the classroom and Kaito watched. Kaoru turned as they approached the door.</p><p>               “Hey, be careful,” Kaoru said. “Ouran is serious about the job, you have to get approved. They won’t be happy if you’re falling asleep in class because of it.”</p><p>               “Yeah, ok,” Kaito said.<br/>
               What did he care if he got expelled? It was his father’s name on the line, not his… but… this would be on his record. Kicked out of elite private school Ouran. Could he recover from that? Would colleges accept him? He had no idea.</p><p>               His father had created a perfect snare for Kaito. If he were expelled, he would be punished for it. Even though none of this was his choice. He had not chosen Ouran, he had not wanted his father to come back. He did not ask for it and he certainly did not ask for help, his mother did. Clearly, she thought he needed the help. He wasn’t doing a good enough job on his own… maybe he wasn’t.</p><p>               He just needed to try harder, he was close, so painfully close. Plenty of people did it, juggled school and work, he could do it. He just needed to get some sleep, that was it. He would be fine after that.</p><p>               Kaito tried to study, but his thoughts kept wandering. He opened his phone after a moment, finally giving up, to search for a picture. He didn’t have that many on his camera roll, it was easy to find. A picture of him and Hikaru the night they’d met. It had taken a moment of convincing, but Hikaru gave in. His arm was draped around Hikaru’s shoulders, he had to tug Hikaru closer for him to be in frame. Hikaru was taller than Kaito by a few inches, enough to be noticeable.</p><p>               His phone rang and Kaito stared in surprise at his mother’s name. She had to know he was in school, right? He answered it, heading straight for the door.</p><p>               “Hey,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Sorry,” his mother said instantly. “You are on recess now, correct?”</p><p>               “Yeah?” Kaito asked uncertainly as he slid out of the classroom.</p><p>               He leaned against the wall beside the door, checking down the hallway to see if anyone was coming. No one was. He started down the hallway, tucking his hand into his pocket.</p><p>               “Good,” his mother said. “Listen… we have been talking-“</p><p>               “We?” Kaito interrupted, his voice taking a harsher tone.</p><p>               “Your father and I,” she said sternly. “Your parents.”</p><p>               Why did that make his skin crawl? <em>Your parents. </em>As if they had both been a part of his life, both had raised him, taken care of him, as if one wasn’t an absentee trying to maintain his image. Kaito glared at the wall.</p><p>               “And?” Kaito asked lowly.</p><p>               “Kaito,” she reprimanded sharply. At least she was feeling good enough to snap at him. “Try and be reasonable, alright?”</p><p>               Reasonable wasn’t easy with him. Kaito had tried to work himself up to be pleasant, plaster on a smile, keep his tone even, but he never could with his father. Anytime Kaito saw him, or so much as heard him mentioned, his mood worsened. It was like a monster version of himself crawled up, making his words harsh, his tone scathing, his eyes burning. That wasn’t who Kaito was, he was always the last one to get angry. He was hard to anger or at least… he <em>had </em>been. Now he was irritable.</p><p>               “Yeah, alright,” Kaito finally said quietly.</p><p>               He wanted to be reasonable. He wanted to be the perfect son that could handle all of this without batting an eye, but he couldn’t. Not yet.</p><p>               “I know it’s not easy,” his mother said. “Can you come by tonight? I want to discuss something with you.”</p><p>                “Alright,” Kaito said. “I will.”</p><p>               “Good,” she said. “Please try and remember, alright?”</p><p>               “I will,” Kaito huffed.</p><p>               “I feel like you are avoiding me,” she said.           </p><p>               He was. Not because of her, but because of his father. He avoided the hospital most of the week, only returning the previous night. He had only gone because he knew his father would not be there, Hatsui had alerted him his father was out of town that day. Kaito was safe.</p><p>               “I was there last night,” Kaito reminded.</p><p>               “Yes… you were,” she agreed. “Remember tonight.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded.</p><p>               “Yes?” she said.</p><p>               “Yes,” Kaito repeated.</p><p>               They hung up a moment later. </p><p>               Kaito slid his phone back into his pocket and approached the nearest window. He stared down at the courtyard, his gaze tracing over the different statues and pathways. He could probably spend hours down there and still not see all of it. Ouran’s campus was expansive, with gardens snaking between each building.</p><p>               He let out a long breath, the tension releasing from his shoulders. What was he going to do? Ouran was feeling more and more permanent by the day. It was clear he didn’t have a say regardless. Only way out was probably to get expelled… something he couldn’t do. He’d disappointed his mother plenty, getting expelled would devastate her.</p><p>               His phone buzzed and Kaito looked down to see Hikaru had texted him. Kaito smiled slightly and swiped it open.</p><p>               <em>Where did you go? </em></p><p>Kaito glanced at the time, he had ten minutes left of break.</p><p>               <em>got a call brb </em></p><p>Kaito took a moment, before finally heading back. He moved straight down the hallway, but it ended, and he did not see his classroom. Had he taken a turn? He couldn’t remember. Kaito had a nasty habit of just walking, not considering where he was going.</p><p>               He walked back to the window he had perched at and tried to remember which direction he had first come to it from. He turned around slowly, examining both directions. Was it… left? He thought he had come from the right?</p><p>               Kaito slowly walked down it, his gaze glancing down each new hallway that branched off of it. He ended up a stairwell. He did not use any stairs, he knew that. Did he pass the stairs?</p><p>               “Are you lost?” a familiar voice asked sharply.</p><p>               Kaito’s gaze jumped to see Saori standing at the top of the stairs. She stared down at him, her eyes narrowed, her lips pressed in a thin frown. Her hair was curled today, it fell neatly around her shoulders.</p><p>               “Uh…” Kaito managed.</p><p>               He couldn’t help but shrink under her accusing look, the animosity in her eyes. She <em>hated </em>him. For good reason too.</p><p>               “No,” Kaito lied. “We have recess now, trying to…”</p><p>               “I heard you got lost the other day,” Saori said. “Late to French, was it?”</p><p>               “I wasn’t late,” Kaito protested.</p><p>               “No, what was it? Late to homeroom, right,” Saori said, her voice taking on an edge. She was daring him to say anything wrong, to give her a reason. Kaito swallowed uneasily.</p><p>               “I was,” Kaito admitted. He continued cautiously, “How did you know that?”</p><p>               Her frown grew. She looked up him up and down, slowly evaluating him. She did not seem as disappointed as the first time they had met. Some improvement there.</p><p>               “Word travels fast, Adachi,” she said coldly. “Try not to make a fool of yourself.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded. Her gaze drifted past him for a moment, but Kaito remained still.</p><p>               “Kaito,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Kaito listened to Hikaru’s footsteps approaching, but his gaze remained fixed on Saori. Her gaze returned to him for a second, before she turned and walked off with her head held high. He listened to the clicking of her heels against the tile, his heart hammering painfully.</p><p>               “Who was that?”</p><p>               Hikaru’s voice cut through Kaito’s stupor, dragging him back to reality.</p><p>               “My sister,” Kaito said after a moment. He corrected himself as he continued, “Half-sister.”</p><p>               “Hm,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Hikaru walked forward and rested his elbow against Kaito’s shoulder, leaning against him.</p><p>               “She seems nice,” Hikaru commented.</p><p>               Kaito shook his head with a small hollow chuckle.</p><p>               “Incredibly,” Kaito agreed. “Have you heard things about me?”</p><p>               “Things?” Hikaru repeated.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged. He’d heard <em>some </em>things, but nothing about him being late. He’d gotten better at tuning people out. Now he was wondering if that was a mistake.</p><p>               “People like to talk,” Hikaru said. “Especially about some commoner joining mid-way through a semester.”</p><p>               “Some commoner, huh?”</p><p>               “Not to us,” Hikaru clarified with a smirk. “You’re our commoner now.”</p><p>               “Gee, thanks,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He walked off back towards where he assumed the classroom was. He’d been hoping to catch Hikaru off guard, but Hikaru didn’t even stumble. He winked at Kaito and Kaito rolled his eyes.</p><p>               “You’re full of it,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Mhm,” Hikaru agreed. “For good reason. You know you are going the wrong way, right?”</p><p>               Kaito stopped mid step and looked back at Hikaru. He frowned at Hikaru, uncertain if he was taunting him or not. Hikaru’s smirk grew in amusement and Kaito’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>               “Don’t pout,” Hikaru said. “I came to find you! Come on, or you’ll be late again.”</p><p>               Hikaru led the way back and Kaito hurried to catch up.</p><p>               “We’ll be late again,” Kaito corrected. “Maybe there will be rumors about you this time.”</p><p>               “About us,” Hikaru corrected. He put an arm around Kaito’s shoulders. “Who knows what mischief they think we’re up to.”</p><p>               Kaito felt his ears burn as he flushed. He looked up at Hikaru with wide eyes. Hikaru smirked again.</p><p>               “You used to get in trouble plenty, right?” Hikaru asked, seemingly oblivious to why Kaito was shocked. “I remember something about you hiding in a closet.”</p><p>               “All my life,” Kaito agreed with an anxious chuckle.</p><p>               He really didn’t know. Kaito wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or not. At least no one took him to seriously, no one seemed to have caught his many slip ups. Kaito was used to making jokes, when there was an opportunity his gut reaction was to take it. His friends back at his old school were cool, they all made them. Here he wasn’t sure if it would cool once people knew.</p><p>               Kaito looked up at Hikaru tentatively. Hikaru glanced down at him and immediately Kaito looked away.</p><p>               “Uh… don’t tell anyone,” Kaito began uneasily. “About her… no one really knows.”</p><p>               “Including Haruhi?” Hikaru asked in surprise.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito agreed. “No one. I didn’t even know until… Sunday.”</p><p>               That was the day, right? Everything was getting jumbled up. He’d met her Monday but heard about her Sunday… that sounded right. Not that it mattered much, she hated him and wanted no one to know.</p><p>               Hikaru shrugged and said, “Ok.”</p><p>               “Not even Kaoru,” Kaito said. “Not yet.”<br/>
               “Asking me to keep a secret from my twin?” Hikaru asked. Kaito couldn’t tell if his tone was feinted disbelief or if Hikaru was serious. At least not until Hikaru smiled at him. “I can do that.”</p><p>               Kaito relaxed, relieved. He still didn’t know why he told Hikaru. He could have lied to him, again, but he didn’t want to. Something compelled him to be honest. Hopefully, it didn’t come back to bite him, already Kaito had a lot of trust in Hikaru. More than he should for someone he hadn’t even known a week.</p><p>               “So,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “So?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “About you leaving us,” Hikaru said. “You mentioned a few days ago you weren’t staying. You’ve been avoiding the question, Kaito.”</p><p>               Kaito groaned. He had been avoiding the question. He shouldn’t have said it in the first place. He didn’t want to talk about it.</p><p>               “I just don’t know how long I will be here,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Do you want to leave?” Hikaru asked.  </p><p>               His voice had shifted, from humored to serious. Kaito stared at the ground as they walked.</p><p>               “I don’t think it matters what I want,” Kaito muttered. “Ouran is on my record now. If I leave for whatever reason… I’ll have to explain that.”</p><p>               “In other words,” Hikaru hummed. “You are stuck with us.”</p><p>               Kaito smiled, looking up at Hikaru. Hikaru smiled back impishly, his eyes bright. He was happy Kaito was staying. </p><p>               “I can live with that,” Kaito said.</p><p>               They continued back and Kaito was positive Hikaru was tricking him as they took a couple of turns. Yet they ended up at their classroom door. Kaito was more surprised by this than he should have been. Hikaru noticed this and grinned.</p><p>               “Thought I lied to you?” Hikaru taunted.</p><p>               “I am easy to trick,” Kaito said in defeat. “It would be like a cat playing with a mouse.”</p><p>               Hikaru chuckled and led the way to the door.</p><p>               “Why would I do that to you?” Hikaru asked. “After all, you helped me at the festival.”</p><p>               “Then you ran away,” Kaito reminded. “I thought you were mad at me.”</p><p>               Hikaru’s smile fell and Kaito hesitated. He shouldn’t have said that. The silence was only seconds long, but it felt like an eternity to Kaito. He was about to apologize when Hikaru finally spoke.</p><p>               “I’m not,” Hikaru said with an unenthused shrug.</p><p>               Kaito nodded, unable to force any words. He shouldn’t have said that. God he should have not said that! They were just starting to be friends again and Kaito messed it up.</p><p>               Hikaru disappeared back into the classroom and Kaito remained outside for a moment, his heart unreasonably heavy. He always got too comfortable, said the wrong thing, made the wrong joke… Kaito sighed and walked back into the classroom.</p><p>               A few more students had returned and claimed their desk, Yuki being one of them. Kaito smiled when she looked up at him. She returned a small smile, before turning back to her book.</p><p>               “Business call?” Kaoru asked as Kaito retreated to his seat.</p><p>               Kaito hesitated a moment, before shaking his head.</p><p>               “My mother,” he corrected.</p><p>               He reclaimed his seat, falling into it.</p><p>               “How is she?” Haruhi asked.</p><p>               Kaito studied Haruhi for a moment. How much could she know? Technically, she could know as much as Ryuto. He had no control over whose parents heard about it. Kaito didn’t want <em>anyone </em>to know. He didn’t like the sympathetic looks people gave him, the pitying eyes, the sad smiles. He hated it.</p><p>               Haruhi didn’t seem concerned, but instead had an inane curiosity. This was a pleasantry question, not a real one. She didn’t know.</p><p>               “She’s fine,” Kaito said. “Busy.”</p><p>               Haruhi nodded, seemingly pleased with his answer.</p><p>               “Where does she work? I remember she always returned late when we did study,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged. He didn’t keep track of that.</p><p>               “Some attorneys’ office,” Kaito said blandly.</p><p>               “That’s vague,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               “Do you want her business card?” Kaito snapped. “I don’t memorize that stuff. It’s in the city.”</p><p>               “I would love one,” Kaoru agreed.  </p><p>               “I always liked her,” Haruhi said. “She used to tell us about her cases, after they were over of course. I was always impressed by her.”</p><p>               Kaito stared at Haruhi for a moment. He leaned his head against the palm of his hand.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito said dully.</p><p>               His mother was a very impressive person. A single mother with a great job, she was well liked, intelligent, beautiful, and kind. The perfect person. Wasn’t fair she got him for a son. He was a mess. His father had made it clear Kaito was only making things worse for her, causing her stress.</p><p>               Maybe he was right. No… he was. Kaito knew he was. That was the worst part of it. Kaito wanted to be able to handle all of this, he could. He just needed to try harder.</p><p>               Eventually their teacher returned, and class began again. Kaito was able focus better, his notes got cleaner, and he was starting to understand the new contents. Kaito had trouble focusing, he always had, but it had gotten considerably worse since his mother had gotten sick. His mind wandered a lot.</p><p>               Class went smoothly and they were dismissed to their next. Kaito had learned from his mistakes and waited to walk with Haruhi.</p><p>               “Scared of getting lost?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “I learn from my mistakes,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “You got lost earlier,” Hikaru pointed out.</p><p>               “That was different,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Uh huh.” </p><p>               They walked to their next class, Kaito lagging behind as the twins and Haruhi led the way. Kaito realized too late he hadn’t paid attention to where they went, a mistake he kept repeating. If he wanted to get used to this school, he’d need to figure out where he was going eventually.</p><p>               Ouran was starting to feel all to permanent. He didn’t mind his classes and he liked most of his classmates, it just… wasn’t his choice. He missed his other friends, his classes, their stupid club. He had been skipping club hours before Ouran, now he was wishing he had spent more time there. He didn’t realize how quickly it would be over.</p><p>               He did recognize their classroom as they approached it and he slowed his pace. The trio disappeared into the classroom, while Kaito lingered outside. He was unwilling to walk the final steps, feeling strangely weighed down. It was feet from him, but it felt easier to walk away. Keep walking until he couldn’t.</p><p>               He didn’t. He remained still.</p><p>               “Kaito?” Momoka asked curiously.</p><p>               Kaito glanced back and smiled.</p><p>               “What’s up?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Are you going in?” Momoka asked with a small chuckle. “Class starts soon, Mr. Mercier does not like anyone to be late.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded.</p><p>               “Yeah, just…” Kaito shrugged. “Taking a moment.”</p><p>               “I understand,” Momoka said as she nodded her head.</p><p>               She walked over to the window and Kaito followed.</p><p>               “You can see our clocktower from here,” Momoka said.</p><p>               She pointed towards it and Kaito looked over at it. The clocktower leered down at them from nearly every window it seemed. No matter how lost Kaito got, he always managed to see it.</p><p>               “It’s between the two wings,” Momoka continued. “The East and West. If you ever get lost, look for the clocktower and see which side it is on. Most elective classes, like Conversational French, are in the West wing. The South wing has other electives, but they’re mostly art. The Host club room is in the South wing too. Main classrooms are in the East wing.”</p><p>               Kaito considered this, his head already spinning from this amount of information. Momoka giggled.</p><p>               “We are in the West wing now,” Momoka explained. “Our homeroom is in the East wing. So, when we go back, we want the clocktower to be on the opposite side. The gymnasium and sports are behind the clocktower. It gets easier to navigate.”</p><p>               “Does it?” Kaito asked in disbelief. “There are so many wings!”</p><p>               “How many did your other school have?” Momoka asked curiously.</p><p>               “Well…” Kaito considered this for a moment. “We have two buildings… they’re not really big enough to have different wings.”</p><p>               “Really?” Momoka asked in astonishment.</p><p>               “W-well, yeah,” Kaito said. “I mean they’re not <em>small… </em>I guess compared to Ouran they are.”</p><p>               He had never considered Bunkyō Municipal High small. He’d seen small schools, the school by his grandparents’ house in the country was small. He remembered visiting it with his childhood friends just to see what it was like. The younger grades didn’t have uniforms, but he was fairly certain the high school students had to. He had gone to the elementary school there for two years, before they moved to the city. Then he met Ryuto.</p><p>               He guessed this was his role in life, the transfer student. It had been so long since he had transferred, he couldn’t remember much, his mother said he took to it easy. He remembered being upset and hiding it, not wanting her to see it. Eventually it got better.</p><p>               He could do it again… it got better the first time.</p><p>               “Do you miss it?” Momoka asked.</p><p>               “A little,” Kaito admitted.</p><p>               He didn’t get much time to miss it, his thoughts were occupied during class and his mother. It was moments like this when he was in between places that it hit him. Moments like these lasted an eternity at Ouran, but seconds at Bunkyō. He spent his time with Ryuto, Kosuke, and Akari. They took every moment of free time they could.</p><p>               “It’s different,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “A good different?” Momoka asked hesitantly.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged. Ouran wasn’t a bad different… but somethings were worse. Having to take a car to school certainly was frustrating, seeing Ms. Hiromi each morning was a lot worse than seeing his mother. Not that even before this he did see his mother much in the mornings. Even before she was sick, she was always busy. She usually was out the door before Kaito was.</p><p>               This wasn’t all because of his father or his mother being sick, he’d been in a weird spot even before that. He’d felt like a ghost, not really there anymore. When everything did get worse, he got a purpose. First to reassure his mother, then to pay the bills, and now… Kaito supposed nothing really changed. He still had to take care of the apartment; his father hadn’t taken that from him. Not yet at least.</p><p>               “You get to see Haruhi again,” Momoka reminded with a gentle smile. “And Hikaru, you two were friends before this right?”</p><p>               “Sort of,” Kaito said. “The people are nice, you and Kazukiyo have been very welcoming.”</p><p>               Momoka beamed at him.</p><p>               “I am glad,” Momoka said. “Come on, class will start soon.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded and hesitated a moment as she started back towards the classroom. She stopped and looked back at him. Kaito smiled slightly and followed her in.</p><p>               “You could sit by me today,” Momoka offered. “Kiriko could not come today.”</p><p>               “Ok,” Kaito agreed.</p><p>               Momoka sat closer to the front than Kaito would prefer, especially at Ouran, but she was nice to him, friendly.</p><p>               Seconds after they sat down, the teacher walked in. Class started quickly; Mercier did not wait for anyone. No one raised their hands until he paused, then rapid fire he would answer questions. Kaito had no questions, but instead found himself bored. Haruhi was right. This was a dumb choice, an entry level French class. It was an easy mark, sure, but he was bored.</p><p>               Eventually they were given questions to answer and Kaito agreed to be Momoka’s partner. She somehow had diligent notes from the lecture, written neatly. It was impressive, especially considering how quickly Mercier spoke.</p><p>               “Did you just doodle?” Momoka asked as she noticed his page was mostly blank.</p><p>               “Can you keep a secret?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               Momoka nodded her head.</p><p>               “I’m fluent,” Kaito admitted. “Learned when I was younger… but I will admit, the class is a nice refresher of the rules.”</p><p>               “Really?” Momoka asked in surprise. “I suppose there is not an easy way to waver into a more difficult language class at Ouran… Okane is fluent in Italian, but she had to take the first class too.”</p><p>               “Huh. That’s… dumb,” Kaito said. “Is there no placement test?”</p><p>               “There is, but… it can be difficult to schedule,” Momoka explained. “Unless you’re taking a university level class, then it is easy. Ouran wants to make sure all the students understand the fundamentals, prepare them for university.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded slowly. This class was more intense than the one Ryuto was taking, it might be considered a higher level.</p><p>               “Why are you taking French?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               Momoka flushed bright red and kept her gaze fixed on her notebook as she wrote out an answer.</p><p>               “I… someone at the host club speaks French,” Momoka explained. “I wanted to impress him.”</p><p>               “Really?” Kaito asked. “Is he cute?”</p><p>               Momoka turned even redder, but her smile grew ever so slightly. She nodded her head.</p><p>               “He’s very handsome,” Momoka said. “I usually see Haruhi or the Hitachiin brothers, they are easier to talk to, but all the hosts are excellent. You should stop by! Haruhi talks like you’re his friend! He’s really sweet, I enjoy talking with him.”  </p><p>               He’d heard some things about the host club through whispers, most of the girls only had good things to say. Some guys were not as impressed by it, but Kaito wouldn’t expect them to be.</p><p>               “Maybe,” Kaito said. “Does Kazukiyo have a club?”</p><p>               “Besides being the class president, I do not think so,” Momoka said. “We spend a lot of club hours with the class council, it can be difficult to join clubs, but the host club makes it easy!”</p><p>               “Hm,” Kaito said. “Maybe.”</p><p>               He knew he wouldn’t. Momoka didn’t seem to mind and dropped the topic for the time being. They talked while they worked, more than they should, but eventually finished the questions just as Mercier announced time was up.</p><p>               When they left, he kept in mind what Momoka had said about the clocktowers. She walked back with him but let him lead the way.</p><p>               “East wing, right?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               Momoka nodded instantly.</p><p>               It took Kaito a moment to wrap his mind around which direction the clocktower should be, before realizing it would just be on the opposite side. They left the classroom before Haruhi but got back to theirs after her. They were not late, but they had taken a slower path. Momoka reassured him that while it was longer, it usually was quick enough to arrive on time.</p><p>               Kaito appreciated her help, at least in a pinch he could try and navigate back to the classroom if he wandered off again.</p><p>               Yuki was in her seat, reading a book. As Kaito walked back she glanced up at him briefly.</p><p>               “Not lost today?” Yuki questioned.</p><p>               “Earlier,” Kaito explained. “You missed it.”</p><p>               He fell into his seat and tugged out his notebook. He kept bringing some of his old textbooks out of habit, he really needed to leave them at home. They made his bag heavier for no reason. Did he need new textbooks? That was a question he hadn’t even considered yet. He texted Haruhi and she looked up at him with a frown.</p><p>               “You could have asked me that,” Haruhi said. “I’ll you send you the list.”</p><p>               “Thanks,” Kaito said with a chuckle.</p><p>               He pocketed his phone and continued his scrawling doodles while he waited for the class to start. Once it did, Kaito got little free time to doodle. It was very different from French. With French there was never a moment he was confused, even when he got distracted. In this class if he so much as blinked too long, he was lost.</p><p>               It was difficult, but doable. He liked classes that moved fast, kept him busy. It kept him focused, kept his mind grounded and far from his growing list of issues.</p><p>               When club hours arrived, Kaito got up and wandered. He wanted to test out Momoka’s advice on his own. First thing he did was try and find their French room once more. It took him longer than it should have, but he eventually made it. The trip back to their classroom was even easier, that he nearly had down. It was the longer route, but he’d figure out the shorter one another day.</p><p>               He checked his phone to see the time. Way too early to visit his mother. He could go, but… he was nervous. She said he wouldn’t be there, but Kaito worried still. He didn’t want to see him, his wife, or his daughter.</p><p>               If he left, he would have to ride in the car again. Hatsui was nice, but Kaito hated being driven around. It felt wrong, like he was playing a role that wasn’t his. </p><p>               Without anywhere to go, Kaito simply wandered. He stayed on the Ouran campus, just looking around at everything. It was a massive campus, with plenty of buildings. He couldn’t tell where the high school ended, and the others began. Supposedly there was a university somewhere.</p><p>               After a while, Kaito ended up in the gardens. He found a bench to sit at. The sun beamed down on it, warming it. It was hidden among rose bushes, not around prying eyes. He ended up laying with his back against it, his eyes sliding closed for a moment.</p><p>               His rest was short lived as his phone buzzed. Ryuto had texted him.</p><p>               <em>out yet? </em></p><p>He was, but he also knew the only reason Ryuto would ask was if he wanted to talk or hang out. Kaito wanted to do neither. He texted back a lie, <em>not yet. </em>Instantly Ryuto began to type back, but Kaito turned his phone off. It was selfish, but Kaito needed a break. Not to talk or explain himself.</p><p>               Ryuto was not the only one trying to get Kaito’s attention. Back in the host club room, Kaoru slipped Haruhi’s phone from her bag. Hers didn’t even need a passcode, just a swipe and it was open. Haruhi did not keep much on her phone, no big loss if someone messed with it. For a long time, she had a flip phone, until Kaoru and Hikaru insisted she upgraded. They got her a smartphone for a gift, with both their numbers in the favorites.</p><p>               Hikaru watched Kaoru with a smirk. He was sitting on one of the many loveseats, leaned against the arm of it while Kaoru returned to stand beside him. </p><p>               “You should text the boss,” Hikaru said. “Something long about Haruhi’s true feelings for him.”</p><p>               “He’ll faint,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               “I meant how she despises him,” Hikaru corrected.</p><p>               “He’ll faint,” Kaoru repeated.</p><p>               Hikaru chuckled and continued, “Serves him right for being late! We’ve been waiting over half an hour. Guests will arrive soon.”</p><p>               Kyoya was not there yet either, he usually was the first to arrive. Them being late was not especially worrying, they had been a few times before. Usually it happened when they had a big plan for the décor, but today the host club was in its usual form. Loveseats, coffee tables, and smaller scattered tables to sit at. Honey and Mori were both at a rounded table, enjoying the afternoon’s cake. At least Honey was, while Mori simply sat with him.</p><p>               Hikaru looked back at Kaoru to see him staring down at Haruhi’s phone with a frown.</p><p>               “What?” Hikaru asked dully.</p><p>               There was nothing fun to do. Haruhi was busy setting up, he could pester her, but he didn’t particularly feel like it. He still felt a strange irritation around her, he couldn’t explain it. He’d felt the same prickling frustration when he’d seen Momoka and Kaito.</p><p>               “He didn’t reply,” Kaoru huffed. “Haruhi, I thought you were friends with Kaito!”</p><p>               “What are you doing?!” Haruhi asked as she spotted her phone.</p><p>               She set down one of the tea sets on the coffee table between the two loveseats.</p><p>               “Kaoru!” Haruhi snapped.</p><p>               “Oooh you got a text,” Kaoru said. “Hm. Not Kaito still.”</p><p>               He tossed Haruhi’s phone to Hikaru. Hikaru caught it easily and stared at the screen. He frowned at it. Ryuto Matsuoka. That was a familiar name. He was Kaito’s friend, from the festival. His frown deepened.</p><p>               “Knock it off,” Haruhi said in frustration.</p><p>               “Hmph,” Hikaru huffed.</p><p>               He tossed the phone back to Haruhi and Haruhi narrowly caught it.</p><p>               “Be more careful with my things,” Haruhi said irritably.</p><p>               “Why? We could pay to get it fixed,” Hikaru said with a shrug.</p><p>               He crossed his arms and watched Haruhi. Kaoru glanced to Hikaru in surprise, before moving to sit on the arm of the loveseat. Kaoru stared at Haruhi.</p><p>               “Who texted you?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               Haruhi looked down at her phone to see Ryuto’s name. They had been friends in middle school but didn’t keep in touch much. She had heard from friends about him, seen him occasionally. She lived nearby Kaito, that was partially the only reason they had stayed in touch. Ryuto lived further away, the few times they had crossed paths had been at festivals. </p><p>
  <em>               kaito w/ u? </em>
</p><p>That made sense, he was close to Kaito. Haruhi texted back simply, <em>No, we had last period together. </em>She looked up to see the twins still watching her. She frowned at them.</p><p>               “What?” Haruhi asked.</p><p>               “Nothing,” Hikaru said dully. “Just surprised. I didn’t think you liked your old friends. I thought we were better.”</p><p>               “I like all of my friends,” Haruhi said stiffly. “Even if we do not talk much.”</p><p>               There were several friends Haruhi had that she did not meet with often but seeing them once was enough to feel like it had been yesterday, they had been in the same class. Kaito had been like that, having him in her Ouran classes made her expect to see Ryuto and Akari again. It was strange, her two worlds seemingly colliding. This time it had gone better then with Arai, Hikaru seemed to like Kaito. He was still acting strange towards Haruhi, but at least he was not being rude to Kaito.</p><p>               Hikaru frowned at her but remained firm. Kaoru glanced between them uneasily.</p><p>               “Who was it?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “Kaito’s friend,” Haruhi said. “He… asked about Kaito.”</p><p>               This seemed to only make Hikaru’s mood worse. He rolled his eyes, now scowling.</p><p>               “Why would he ask you?” Hikaru demanded lowly.</p><p>               “He knows I go here,” Haruhi snapped.</p><p>               “That is weird,” Kaoru commented.</p><p>               Haruhi stared at him uncertainly. He wasn’t as agitated as Hikaru, but instead seemed curious.</p><p>               “Why not text Kaito?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               Haruhi nodded slowly. That was strange. Kaito usually answered his phone. Haruhi moved to her messages with Kaito to see a new one she had not sent. She frowned at Kaoru in irritation.</p><p>               “You texted him from my phone? You have your own,” Haurhi said.</p><p>               “He didn’t answer me,” Kaoru huffed. “He didn’t answer you either. Or his friend it seems.”</p><p>               “Hm,” Haruhi murmured as she considered this.</p><p>               She texted Ryuto, <em>Is something wrong? </em>Not that Ryuto would necessarily know, but he was more likely than any of them. Her phone dinged and she looked down to see Ryuto had replied.</p><p>               “Was that Kaito?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Haruhi shook her head.</p><p>               <em>Just worried is all. Sorry to bug you hes prob fine. </em></p><p>Now he had Haruhi worried. Kaito found trouble easy and tended not to tell people. It was very possible he was not fine, but more likely he just had his phone muted from school and forgot to turn it back.</p><p>               “What is it?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “Probably nothing,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               “Probably?” Kaoru repeated, now sitting up. “Something going on?”</p><p>               “I doubt it,” Haruhi admitted. “His phone could easily be dead.”</p><p>               Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a look. Kaito’s phone had died the night of the festival, Hikaru remembered his friends tried to call him after they had run back into Hikaru. They had asked him where Kaito was, as if he would know. He still didn’t know how he felt about that night. It was a mixture of frustration and aggravation. He had been childish, he knew that. He had known Kaito for three hours and somehow was mad he had other friends. Just like he had been with Arai and Haruhi… but he had known Haruhi for months at that point.</p><p>               Hikaru let out an annoyed huff. He didn’t understand it.</p><p>               The doors opened and they looked up. Tamaki walked in, smiling widely at them.  </p><p>               “Haruhi!” Tamaki exclaimed. “Have you missed me? I’m terribly sorry we are late.”</p><p>               Kyoya walked in behind Tamaki, preoccupied with his clipboard.</p><p>               “Honestly, I did not notice you were missing,” Haruhi said with a small shrug. </p><p>               Tamaki stumbled in place, leaning heavily against the wall. He acted as if Haruhi’s comment had been a physical blow, affecting him greatly.</p><p>               “Sorry boss, but we hardly pay attention to you now,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “That’s right, you’re hardly more than a statue,” Kaoru finished.</p><p>               “How dare you! I am your king!” Tamaki said. “Mommy tell them!”</p><p>               Hikaru smiled slowly, Tamaki’s reactions rarely failed to amuse him.</p><p>               “What was that?” Kyoya asked.</p><p>               Tamaki shriveled and the twin’s smiles grew.</p><p>               “Practically a ghost, boss,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “You really need to work on your presence,” Kaoru finished.</p><p>               Hikaru tried to push Kaito to the back of his mind, but he crept up again. Hikaru tried to focus on Kaoru taunting Tamaki, but even that failed to keep him distracted. He frowned in aggravation before finally pulling out his phone. He would just text him, ask, make sure he was alright. He didn’t answer anyone else, but at least it would put Hikaru at ease.</p><p>               Kaito was completely unaware to the worry he had caused. He had not moved since Ryuto had texted him, but instead had fished out some earbuds to listen to music. His music quieted suddenly as his phone buzzed. Kaito held it up to see Hikaru had texted him.</p><p>               Kaito stared at his phone. At least his phone claimed it was Hikaru. Kaito was pretty sure Kaoru had texted him using Haruhi’s phone earlier, it was very possible he had just taken Hikaru’s. Kaito sighed and opened the message.</p><p>               <em>Where are you? </em></p><p>That sounded more like Hikaru, straight to the point. However, Hikaru had been mad at him earlier. He hadn’t spoken to Kaito more than a few words since their afternoon recess. What were the odds he would text him? Kaoru could have gotten better at mimicking Hikaru over text. He replied after a moment.</p><p>               <em>why? </em></p><p>Kaito stared as the message bubble bobbed across his screen. Finally, it settled with, <em>Just tell me. </em>Kaito frowned at it. That sounded like Hikaru but explained nothing. Kaito considered a moment, before finally clicking the call button. He held it to his ear and listened as it rang. One, two, three-</p><p>               ”You’re not supposed to call when we are texting,” Hikaru said bluntly. “That’s just etiquette.”</p><p>               “Haha,” Kaito mumbled. “I wasn’t sure it was you.”</p><p>               “Can’t tell if it is me anymore?” Hikaru sneered.</p><p>               “It sounded like you, but…” Kaito trailed off. “I thought you were mad at me or something.”</p><p>               Hikaru went quiet again. The same silence Kaito had experienced all day. Kaito closed his eyes, waiting to see if he hung up.</p><p>               “I’m not,” Hikaru finally said.</p><p>               His tone wasn’t lighthearted anymore. It wasn’t convincing.</p><p>               Everyone was mad at him lately. Mostly for good reasons. He couldn’t figure Hikaru’s.</p><p>               “Mhm,” Kaito muttered.</p><p>               Silence again. Kaito shifted against the cold bench, half tempted to fall asleep right there. Stone wasn’t comfortable, but right then it felt good enough.</p><p>               “Would you come up to music room three?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito didn’t answer him immediately. He really didn’t want to go anywhere, but if Hikaru was willing to talk to him…</p><p>               Kaito sighed and finally said, “sure.”</p><p>               He sat up again, rubbing at his eyes. This shouldn’t feel as big of a journey as it did, but Kaito could not navigate this school and he liked the bench he had found.</p><p>               “So, where are you?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “Uh…” Kaito trailed off, looking around uncertainly. “Some garden. Where’s the music room?”</p><p>               Hikaru explained how to get to it from their classroom, instructions that were useless to Kaito from where he was. After a minute Hikaru seemed to realize this and explained which building it was in and where in the building it was. That, Kaito could use.</p><p>               They hung up and Kaito started on his journey. The campus was easier to navigate with Momoka’s advice. He found the building without much trouble. He walked through it slowly, trying to remember where he said. Top floor of the South wing, at the end of the hallway. Kaito headed up to the staircase, finally feeling more awake.</p><p>               He needed to carry a ball of thread to retrace his steps in Ouran, as Theseus had done. At least Kaito wouldn’t have to fight a minotaur at the end of this. Based on how big the school was, Kaito was starting to think he could never buy enough thread. He’d end up dragging it along and following it back to find himself just as lost… how did Theseus keep the thread still? Kaito couldn’t remember.</p><p>               After what felt like ages, Kaito found himself standing before a set of double doors. They were tall and tinted pink with golden fixtures. He could hear noise inside, people talking. For some reason, his heart started to thump rapidly in his chest. A wave of anxiety creeped across him. He knew walking into a room of people was an unreasonable thing to be nervous about, but right then it felt intimidating. Voices loud and words mangled together in an incoherent mess.</p><p>               Kaito took a hesitant step back. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Kaito swallowed and reached a hand tentatively forward. He looked up at the name plate for the room. Music room three. This was it. Kaito took in a deep breath and slowly tugged the door open ajar.</p><p>               He peeked inside, his gaze flickering across the few figures he could see. The dominating figures he could see were yellow dresses, the girls’ uniform. Kaito lost his nerve and began to pull the door closed to text Hikaru. Suddenly the door was opened from the inside. Kaito took a step back instantly, his heart rate increasing in surprise.</p><p>               A blonde-haired boy stared down at him with wide blue eyes. The first thing Kaito noticed was his smile that grew upon spotting Kaito. The boy it belonged to was pretty, his hair silky, his skin smooth, his eyes bright.</p><p>               Kaito took another step back.</p><p>               “Sorry,” Kaito managed.</p><p>               Before he could back up any further, the boy took his hand and kneeled before him. Kaito stared at him in disbelief, frozen from shock. The boy’s hand was gentle, his skin soft against Kaito’s.</p><p>               “Welcome to Ouran Host Club,” he said.</p><p>               His eyes shined up at Kaito, as if he had been waiting to greet Kaito.</p><p>               “Host club?” Kaito repeated.</p><p>               “Yes!” he exclaimed eagerly, his voice loud and exuberant.</p><p>               He stood up suddenly and tugged Kaito forward, further into the room. He wrapped an arm around Kaito’s shoulders and gestured to the room.</p><p>               “Welcome,” he repeated. “This is your first time, am I correct?”</p><p>               Kaito glanced around the room briefly, the figures blurring together. Kaito shook his head and he moved quickly, ducking under the boy’s arm. He moved towards the door, but as he did it fell shut. Kaoru leaned against it with a smirk.</p><p>               “Took you long enough,” Kaoru said. “I was beginning to think it was pointless asking you to visit.”</p><p>               Kaito’s gaze flickered across the room, hunting for another escape.</p><p>               “Is he a friend of yours?” the boy behind Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Yes,” Kaoru declared.</p><p>               Kaito glared at him and Kaoru smiled smugly.</p><p>               “Well, mon ami!”</p><p>               Kaito glanced over at Kaoru’s friend. He was French? That made sense, his accent did sound European. There was a lot of French at Ouran, Kaito was realizing. Renge and this boy seemed to have grown up in France, they both had an accent. Was there some sort of foreign exchange program?</p><p>               “My name is Tamaki Suoh,” he continued.</p><p>               He took a step towards Kaito and Kaito stumbled back.</p><p>               “Nice to meet you,” Kaito said uneasily.</p><p>               “Of course! I am the king of this club, you know,” Tamaki continued, still walking towards Kaito.</p><p>               Kaito walked back every step Tamaki took towards him. How he did not realize Kaito was moving away from him, Kaito did not know. Maybe he did and this was a cruel joke. Although he didn’t seem cruel or taunting, his eyes were genuinely kind.</p><p>               “Ayanokoji-“</p><p>               Kaito whipped around to see a tall boy with dark hair standing off to the side. He stared down at Kaito through wire rimmed glasses, leering and intimidating.</p><p>               “Adachi,” Kaito corrected breathlessly.</p><p>               He had to get out of here.</p><p>               Kaito turned quickly, his foot catching against someone. He lost his footing suddenly and began to fall before arms caught him. He stared up with wide eyes at Tamaki, his heart dropping. This close, Kaito could see all the flecks of a darker nearly purple blue rimming the edge of Tamaki’s irises. He was beautiful, stunningly so. He seemed fully aware of it; his smile was proud of this. Kaito knew he had flushed, and he hated it.</p><p>               “Tell me, am I dashing?” Tamaki asked. “Kingly?”</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito answered.</p><p>               Tamaki’s expression lit up and he beamed at Kaito, helping right him. He kept a hand on Kaito’s as he gestured dramatically with his free hand.  </p><p>               “Finally! Someone that recognizes my grace-“</p><p>               “What grace?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito turned to see him walking over, hands in his pockets. Kaito instantly moved towards him, putting as much distance between him and Tamaki that he could. He didn’t get far; Tamaki’s hand was on his. He stared pleadingly at Hikaru.</p><p>               “I am the image of grace,” Tamaki said. “I am your king-“</p><p>               Kaito turned to look back at Tamaki.</p><p>               “A fool’s king, sure,” Hikaru sneered. </p><p>               “You were late today,” Kaoru reminded as he wagged a finger at Tamaki. “That isn’t very kingly.”</p><p>               “I-I had urgent matters to attend to,” Tamaki stammered. “Besides, I thought you didn’t notice.”</p><p>               “We should notice if our king is missing, right?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>                Hikaru walked up behind Kaito, and as Kaito glanced back Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaito’s shoulders. He set his head on top of Kaito’s. Kaito did not like this reminder of how short he was. Kaito shot a look up at Hikaru and Hikaru winked down at him. He could feel Hikaru against his back, warm and oddly reassuring.</p><p>               Tamaki took a step back. He held a hand dramatically against his chest, as if he were trying to stop an invisible wound from bleeding out.</p><p>“Am I really just…” Tamaki began, his voice low staggering. He fell to the ground on his knees. “A false king?”</p><p>               “Seems that way,” Kaoru agreed.</p><p>               Kaito stared down at Tamaki uncertainly.</p><p>               “I thought you looked… princely,” Kaito said slowly.</p><p>               If anyone had told him Tamaki was an heir to a kingdom, Kaito would have believed them. He looked like a prince in a fairytale.</p><p>               “Don’t compliment him,” Hikaru said. “He’ll get-“</p><p>               Tamaki looked at Kaito with wide eyes and Kaito went rigid. Tamaki stood up and took both of Kaito’s hands in his, staring at him.</p><p>               “Really?”</p><p>               “Uh…” Kaito began hesitantly.</p><p>               Hikaru snickered and Kaito relaxed, reassured by Hikaru’s amusement. This didn’t mean anything, playing along wasn’t dangerous. He didn’t have to worry about being too… him.</p><p>               “Sure,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Hear that,” Tamaki said as he stepped away.</p><p>               He brushed his hair out of his face, his smile returning.</p><p>               “I am your king,” Tamaki said. “And as your king-“</p><p>               “Now you’ve done it,” Kaoru said to Kaito.</p><p>               “I demand you leave this poor boy alone,” Tamaki said. “He clearly has taste.”</p><p>               Hikaru leaned more against Kaito, his arms perched on Kaito’s shoulders, daring Tamaki to say something.</p><p>               “You don’t even know his name,” Hikaru said. “Some king.”</p><p>               “Kaito Adachi,” the same voice from before said.</p><p>               Kaito looked over at him to see him writing on a clipboard. He looked up at Kaito, his eyes calculating. He put on a smile, but it was unconvincing. His gaze made it clear he was already five steps ahead of Kaito in every regard.</p><p>               Kaito stood up taller, his shoulders tensing, and his eyes narrowing. He didn’t look very intimidating with Hikaru slumped against him.  </p><p>               “You are the transfer student, correct?” he continued, unimpressed by Kaito’s attempt.             </p><p>               “And you are?” Kaito asked, his voice flat and distrusting.</p><p>               “Where are my manners, of course. Kyoya Ootori,” he answered.</p><p>               He studied Kaito, waiting to see if there was a reaction. Kaito had none. Was that name supposed to mean something to him? It didn’t.</p><p>               “Okay,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Kyoya was not pleased with his response, his fake smile crumbled away slowly. He stared at Kaito briefly, before finally his gaze moved back to Tamaki. Kaito couldn’t figure out how Kyoya Ootori figured into this club, was he a host or just the manager? Based on the girls watching him closely, he was a host of some kind. Could he entertain people? He seemed far too intimidating and rigid to Kaito.</p><p>               “We have guests everyone, remember,” Kyoya said. “Your highness has been gone from his for quite a while, mighty inconsiderate.”</p><p>               Tamaki nodded and turned towards the twins and Kaito.</p><p>               “That is right, we all have guests to tend to,” Tamaki declared. “As your king-“</p><p>               Kaoru rolled his eyes and Kaito smiled slightly.</p><p>               “I declare we must keep them entertained,” Tamaki said. “It is the job of the beautiful to share their beauty after all.”</p><p>               Kaito’s smile vanished. That sounded… oddly righteous, something that rubbed Kaito the wrong way. Did he think him being pretty meant he had to share it with the world? Everyone had to blessed by his presence?</p><p>               Tamaki walked off, clearly unaware to Kaito’s shifting thoughts.</p><p>               “I regret calling him pretty,” Kaito grumbled.</p><p>               “You never said pretty,” Kaoru pointed out with a knowing smile.             </p><p>               “What did I say?” Kaito asked in surprise.</p><p>               He must have thought pretty. He was pretty, Tamaki was extremely pretty. Hikaru lifted his head off of Kaito’s to stare down at him with a frown.</p><p>               “Do you think he is pretty?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               His voice was close to Kaito’s ear, causing Kaito’s heart to race some. He shouldn’t have said that. If he hadn’t been obvious before, that certainly was. That had to write it out in bold letters above his head. Kaito swallowed.</p><p>               “I mean- he’s not-“ Kaito fumbled. “Not not pretty, right?”</p><p>               Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a look. Kaoru smirked at Kaito.</p><p>               “If you wanted, we could get you a spot with Tamaki,” Kaoru cooed.</p><p>               Kaoru walked closer towards Kaito and Hikaru. Instantly Kaito shifted but found there was nowhere to go.</p><p>               “Knock it off,” Kaito said. “Why am I here?”</p><p>               “We were worried about you,” Kaoru said simply.</p><p>               His tone sounded genuine, but Kaito had a hard time trusting him.</p><p>               “Worried?” Kaito repeated. “Why?”</p><p>               Hikaru stood up finally and let go of Kaito. Kaito took a step forward and turned to look at Hikaru. Kaoru moved beside Hikaru and leaned his arm against Hikaru’s shoulder.</p><p>               “You didn’t answer anyone,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “I answered you!” Kaito exclaimed.</p><p>               “Didn’t answer me,” Kaoru huffed. “Neither time!”</p><p>               Kaito glared at him. He was right then; Kaoru had texted him with Haruhi’s phone. Did that mean Haruhi was here? He glanced around for her but didn’t spot her immediately.</p><p>               “I don’t like you texting me from other phones,” Kaito snapped.</p><p>               “You didn’t even answer your friend,” Kaoru said with a shrug. “That is worrying, Kaito.”</p><p>                “I answered Hikaru,” Kaito said pointedly.</p><p>               He was starting to regret that decision; he had been roped into something he would’ve rather avoided. If he had known Hikaru meant the host club, Kaito would not have come. Maybe that was why he didn’t say host club, he said music room three.</p><p>               “I am your favorite then?” Hikaru asked with an impish smile.</p><p>               “Out of who?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               Hikaru shrugged, as if that did not matter. Kaito smiled.</p><p>               “You are my favorite,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Now you want to be Hikaru’s guest instead of Tamaki’s?” Kaoru asked with a twisting smile.</p><p>               Kaito glared at him, feeling heat rise to his face. Kaoru liked to taunt him too much, far too much. Kaito’s gaze flickered across the room, landing on the door.</p><p>               “Going to make a run for it?” they asked in unison. “Stay and play with us!”</p><p>               “Why?” Kaito asked. “Are you just going to tease me the whole time?”</p><p>               “Maaaybe,” they said, once more in unison.</p><p>               Kaito’s eyes narrowed at that, his irritation growing. He really was just a toy to them, at least to Kaoru. Something to entertain him. Before Kaito could consider this anymore, they moved to either side of him, wrapping their arms around his shoulder. Kaito let them drag him across the room, too tired to fight against them anymore.</p><p>               They ended up at one of the pairs of loveseats. Two girls were seated on one, facing an empty one. They looked up as the twins approached.</p><p>               “Sorry we were gone so long!” Kaoru said. “We brought a friend, if that’s alright with you ladies.”</p><p>               “A friend?” One of the girls asked. “Who is he?”</p><p>               Kaito turned to leave, but Hikaru caught him, his arm settling on Kaito’s shoulders once more. Kaito frowned while Hikaru smiled slyly.</p><p>               “Is he a new host?” another girl asked.</p><p>               “No,” Kaito said instantly.</p><p>               Kaoru smiled in amusement. He knew. Kaito hated how smug he was, but at least he had yet to say anything about it.</p><p>               “He’s our guest for today,” Hikaru said. “Right?”</p><p>               “Unwilling,” Kaito pointed out. “Tricked. Betrayed-“</p><p>               “Aw, you don’t like us anymore?” Kaoru asked, his lips quirking down in a faux sadness.</p><p>               “It’s alright, we still have each other,” Hikaru reassured, moving to Kaoru’s side.</p><p>               Kaito frowned as Hikaru set a hand under Kaoru’s chin, wrapping an arm around him to tug him closer. He tilted his head slightly, uncertain quite how he felt about this. They were twins but… this was weirdly close. He peered past them to see their two guests watching them closely with wide eyes, whispering to each other. Ah. Now Kaito got it.</p><p>               He rolled his eyes and started away.</p><p>               “Leaving so soon?” Hikaru asked. “One game.”</p><p>               “A game?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               He stopped to look back at them. Hikaru and Kaoru both smirked at him.</p><p>               “What game?” Kaito asked suspiciously.</p><p>               “Ladies, do you think Kaito could win the game we played earlier?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               Without much hesitation the two girls shook their head. Kaito wouldn’t lie, now he was even more intrigued. Hikaru was well aware of that as his smirk grew.</p><p>               “Come sit down, Kaito,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Slowly Kaito walked over to the empty couch and sat down tentatively. Hikaru snickered and Kaito smiled slightly.</p><p>               “You are not going to run, are you?” Hikaru asked. “Don’t you trust me?”</p><p>               “I trust you,” Kaito agreed. “Clearly, otherwise I would still be in the garden.”</p><p>               “This is more fun,” Hikaru reassured.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged, but his smile made it clear he agreed. Despite Tamaki and Kyoya, he didn’t hate being here. He liked being around Hikaru.</p><p>               Kaoru held out a green newsboy hat to Hikaru and Hikaru accepted it. Kaoru was already wearing an identical one, the part of his hair hidden. Hikaru put on his own and winked at Kaito. Kaito watched curiously as the two moved places back and forth.</p><p>               “Is Hikaru on the right now?” One of their guests whispered to the other.</p><p>               “No, he’s the left… I think!” the other giggled uncertainly.</p><p>               Was this… hard for them? They played this earlier, surely it would be easy now. Even after looking away, Kaito easily found Hikaru. His eyes settled on him as they continued to shift. They moved quickly, but it took only a second for Kaito to find him again. Finally they stood still, satisfied. Kaito’s gaze remained on Hikaru with a slight smile.</p><p>               “Which one of us Hikaru?” They asked in unison.</p><p>               “Seriously?” Kaito asked with a chuckle.</p><p>               “Do you know?” one of their guests asked eagerly.</p><p>               “Can you tell?” Momoka asked.</p><p>               Kaito glanced over to see she had walked over, she smiled at Kaito, before looking back at the twins.</p><p>               “Sorry, I just wanted to say hi! I saw you come in,” Momoka explained.</p><p>               “Welcome, Kurakano,” the twins said in unison. “Kaito’s playing our game.”</p><p>               “Oh, this is hard,” Momoka giggled.</p><p>               “No, it’s not,” Kaito scoffed.</p><p>               The twins watched him closely, both keeping still to not give Kaito a hint. Kaito needed none, he knew exactly which one was Hikaru even as they tried to throw him off.</p><p>               “Which one of is Hikaru, Kaito?” the twins asked.</p><p>               “Easy, the right one,” Kaito declared.</p><p>               “Wrong!”</p><p>               “No, I’m not,” Kaito corrected.</p><p>               They stared at him with a frown.</p><p>               “You’re trying to trick me and I’m not falling for it,” Kaito huffed. “I know which one is Hikaru.”</p><p>               “Are you sure?” They asked in unison.</p><p>               Kaito walked towards Hikaru and stood before him. Hikaru stared down at him, perplexed. Kaito smirked up at him. He swiped Hikaru’s hat, having to lean up on the tips of his toes.</p><p>               “Ha,” Kaito said. “I thought you said this was hard.”</p><p>               “How did you know?” Hikaru demanded.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged and crossed his arms.</p><p>               “C’mon,” Kaito said. “I know you better than that. If I put on a hat would you forget who I was?”</p><p>               “We’re identical,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Kaito glanced between them, studying each. He shrugged.</p><p>               “I guess,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “We are,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               “They are,” their guests confirmed.</p><p>               Kaito looked over at Momoka and she nodded. She had to have played this game many times, and she had class with them longer than Kaito did. Did she get them confused in this game? Kaito looked back to the twins, his gaze settling on Hikaru.</p><p>               “Yeah… but not really,” Kaito said. “You look similar.”</p><p>               Hikaru and Kaoru looped their arms through the others and leaned into each other, their faces close together.</p><p>               “Similar?” Hikaru asked. “I never noticed.”</p><p>               That close they did look nearly identical, but still small things were off. Little discrepancies that made Kaoru bizarro Hikaru. Even that night, Kaito had seen them. Of course, that night Kaito was delirious enough to not have the immediate guess of Hikaru having a brother. His thoughts had gone straight to an alternate reality.</p><p>               “Shut up,” Kaito said. “I win.”</p><p>               “You cheated,” Hikaru decided.</p><p>               “I did not!” Kaito said in disbelief. “What a sore loser!” </p><p>               Hikaru moved to take the hat, but instantly Kaito held it behind him, protecting it from Hikaru. Hikaru’s eyes glimmered in amusement, his smile growing. Kaito stared up at him, daring him. Without warning, Hikaru lunged for it. Kaito spun out of the way and found his shoes didn’t glide as nice as skates. Still, it worked.</p><p>               Kaito’s smirk grew as Hikaru stared him down. Clearly, he was strategizing another way to get it.</p><p>               “I won,” Kaito declared. “Deal with it.”</p><p>               “He did win,” Kaoru agreed.</p><p>               “He cheated,” Hikaru protested.</p><p>               Kaito’s gaze traveled past Kaoru as he spotted a familiar figure walking. A younger looking boy that was rather short, with blonde hair, and big brown eyes. He was holding a pink bunny in his hands. This was the boy at the festival, the one that had fought the black belt. Kaito’s gaze settled back on Hikaru, his eyes wide in disbelief.</p><p>               “You cheated,” Kaito said with a slow smile. “You totally cheated! Oh my God!”</p><p>               “What?” Hikaru asked. “How did I-“</p><p>               Kaito pointed at the boy and Hikaru looked back.</p><p>               “Oh. Yeah. I did,” Hikaru admitted. “In my defense, I never thought you would see him again.”</p><p>               “I hate you,” Kaito said, but it was unconvincing paired with his smile. “Hikaru Hitachiin, a cheater! Never would have guessed.”</p><p>               “I thought I was your best friend?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “No, remember, you said that was worthless,” Kaito reminded. “But I’m <em>your </em>best friend because I value that position.”</p><p>               “Hold on now,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               He moved forward, wrapping his arms around Hikaru as he leaned into him.</p><p>               “Sorry Kaoru,” Kaito said with a shrug. “We made a deal. Hikaru is a cheater, maybe he lied about that too.”</p><p>               Kaito was challenging him and Hikaru knew it. Kaito wanted to hear it again, same as he had the night of the festival. Either he was or he wasn’t. In reality, it shouldn’t matter. He hadn’t known Hikaru for a week yet, they had one more day for that. Yet this was important, he needed to hear it declared. Which one was it.</p><p>               “Alright,” Hikaru agreed with a shrug.</p><p>               Kaoru let a small huff.</p><p>               “Sixteen years and I’m replaced just like that?” Kaoru asked with a shake of his head.</p><p>               “I’m not his twin brother,” Kaito said. “Just his best friend.”</p><p>               “Can I be your best friend?” Kaoru cooed. </p><p>               Kaito stared at him in surprise, he hadn’t expected that. He wasn’t being genuine, at least not in a real sense. They were friends- sort of, but Kaoru wasn’t all that interested in being close to Kaito. At least it didn’t feel that way, Kaito was certain he had an ulterior motive. He wasn’t sure <em>what</em>, but it was there.</p><p>               “That offer expired,” Hikaru said. “If only I had known how incredibly important it was.”</p><p>               “I tried to warn you,” Kaito said. “But you wouldn’t listen.”</p><p>               “Wait- how long have you known them?” Momoka asked. “I thought you met at Ouran?”</p><p>               Kaito and Hikaru exchanged a look and a smile.</p><p>               “No, we met a few days before,” Hikaru explained.</p><p>               “Hikaru got lost and I helped him,” Kaito said proudly.</p><p>               Momoka looked between them, looking uncertain. She seemed to be trying to figure out if they were lying or not.</p><p>               “Hikaru was lost?” Momoka asked. “Not Kaito?”</p><p>               When Kaito did get lost at his old school, it didn’t take long for him to find his way back. No one really knew his tendency to wander, besides Ryuto. Here it was painfully obvious.</p><p>               “I saved him,” Kaito exclaimed. “I did!”</p><p>               “Aw, don’t be so upset,” Hikaru snickered.</p><p>               He set an arm around Kaito, tugging him closer. He stole away the hat and set it on top of Kaito’s head. Kaito frowned up at him.</p><p>               “Hard to believe,” Kaoru agreed. “But he did.”</p><p>               “Then got lost at Ouran every day to make up for it,” Hikaru laughed.</p><p>               “Alright,” Kaito huffed.</p><p>               Hikaru stared down at him, his gaze shifting to a dangerous mischievous look. Before Kaito could decipher his plan, Hikaru tugged the hat down so Kaito couldn’t see. Kaito instantly reached up to swat at Hikaru, but Hikaru moved out of the way. Kaito pushed the hat up to see Hikaru had backed away from him.</p><p>               Kaito started towards him and Hikaru continued back with a smirk. Kaito followed him, now enticed into the game. He chased Hikaru across the host club room, uncertain quite why he was. He’d been baited into it, but he didn’t care.</p><p>               Hikaru knew the room better than him, navigated it easier, and hid quickly. All too suddenly, Hikaru simply vanished. Kaito turned slowly, his gaze hunting for him. Kaito started through the room slowly.</p><p>               “Lost, Kaito?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               Kaito looked over at him briefly. He was still sitting with their guests, but Momoka had left and Hikaru had not returned. Kaito walked around the room slowly, still looking for Hikaru. He spotted Haruhi and slowly walked over towards her. Momoka was beside her, drinking tea with Okane, and a male student Kaito didn’t recognize. He had bright red hair and intense amber eyes. His uniform was off, but in a cool way. He was wearing the blazer open, a yellow sweater the same color as the dresses under, and it seemed like the dress shirt was over it, the collar peeking over the blazer. He was wearing a necklace that hung close to his throat with a golden pendant.</p><p>               “Kaito,” Haruhi greeted in surprise.  “What are you doing?”</p><p>               “Looking for Hikaru,” Kaito explained.</p><p>               “Did you take his hat?” Haruhi questioned.</p><p>               “Huh?” Kaito looked up at the hat.</p><p>               He’d forgotten entirely about it. He tugged it off and shrugged.</p><p>               “He tried to trick me,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Kaito knew which one he was,” Momoka said to Haruhi. “Didn’t you?”</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito agreed. “It’s not difficult… is it?”</p><p>               “No,” Haruhi agreed.</p><p>               Kaito beamed at her, reassured she agreed with him. Haruhi was always right, having her on his side meant he too was right.</p><p>               “It is for us,” Okane said.</p><p>               “Which one is Hikaru?” the boy asked.</p><p>               Kaito looked over at him.</p><p>               “He’s the…” Momoka began, trying to consider how to describe him. “His hair is parted to the right.”</p><p>               “And I am Kaito’s favorite Hitachiin,” Hikaru said from behind him.</p><p>               He really wasn’t going to let that go anytime soon. Kaito still wasn’t sure if he should regret saying that or not. Kaoru seemed more amused than anything by it.</p><p>               Kaito looked over as Hikaru moved beside him with a crooked smile. He took the hat back from Kaito and set an arm against Kaito’s shoulder.<br/>
               “Hello ladies, Casanova,” Hikaru greeted.</p><p>               “Kasanoda,” the guy corrected lowly.</p><p>               “Oh, Ritsu,” Haruhi said. “This is Kaito Adachi, he’s an old friend.”</p><p>               Kaito smiled brightly at him. This guy was cool. He could beat Kaito up. He looked like the protagonist of a video game.</p><p>               “Old?” Ritsu repeated. “He knew you before the host club then?”</p><p>               “Yes,” Haruhi agreed. “In middle school we shared a class.”</p><p>               Ritsu nodded, thinking this information over. Kaito looked at Haruhi curiously. Hikaru leaned forward, holding a hand up to cover his mouth.</p><p>               “He knows about Haruhi,” Hikaru whispered.</p><p>               “Is there a story to that?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Mhm,” Hikaru said. “You win at our game and I’ll tell you-“</p><p>               “I already won!” Kaito protested.</p><p>               “You two are not as convincing as you think,” Haruhi said pointedly.</p><p>               Kaito’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he tugged it out. His mother was calling. Kaito let out a small sigh, before forcing a smile.</p><p>               “I gotta go,” Kaito said. “Nice meeting you, Kasanoda. See you guys around.”</p><p>               Hikaru stood up and watched as Kaito retreated. Kaito reclaimed his bag and headed out the door. He hesitated at it and glanced back to see Hikaru still watching him with a disappointed frown. Kaito waved, his smile growing for a moment, before he vanished behind the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sooo this chapter is long and i considered cutting in half... but there really wasn't a good place to do it so its just beefy<br/>i honestly don't know how writers keep chapters short, i just want to add in so much information + scenes to explore the character dynamics... its something i need to work on eventually but for now i enjoy writing long :')<br/>this chapter took a lil longer just bc i got distracted by a new idea to happen next week in kaito's timeline wrote that out planned the chapter before that and realized i really needed to do one more during the first week to have that host club introduction for timeline reasons<br/>i decided to update at a really weird time but time's fake now anyway<br/>i hope everyone is safe and doing well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Shared in Confidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               By the time he got to the hospital, he was already tired. Primary on his mother’s agenda was trying to convince him to give his father a chance. It seemed she was his father’s PR team now. She kept trying to tell Kaito he was doing the best he could, reminding him all he had done for them in the past week, claiming he did care. He tried to forget most of it, ignore it. He didn’t care what anyone said, his father’s past actions spoke louder than any words. His father was not defending himself; he knew what he had done. Kaito had made it clear he knew who he was. Kaito meant nothing to him.</p><p>               He was glad to leave. Even happier to fall asleep finally. He went to bed too early and woke up around three am. He ended up studying until words were burned in his eyes, before falling asleep again.</p><p>               Saturday was dedicated purely to studying, he had turned off his phone for the entire day.</p><p>               Kaito felt like the life was getting drained from him slowly. It wasn’t as bad at Bunkyō. There he didn’t have to study as much, worry as much, the days wore on him less. He wasn’t looking over his shoulder, checking corners, skulking in shadows. He wasn’t hiding then. Now he looked everywhere for her, keeping an eye out. Still, he ran into her.</p><p>Twice in one week.</p><p>He tried to forget her, let her fall to the back of his mind, but her eyes stayed with him. That harsh glaring look of unadulterated hatred. He would study for a while, but the moment his mind wandered it was back to her.</p><p>Sunday, he went to work. It was a longer shift than during the week, but that was normal. He got off midafternoon and wanted to study, but as he walked back, he grew tired with each step. His plans of studying evaporated when he did get back to their apartment, he was exhausted. He changed, took out his contacts, and washed his face before falling into bed. His eyes closed for what felt like seconds before a loud knocking sounded. Kaito grimaced into his pillow and tried to ignore it. His neighbors usually weren’t this loud.</p><p>               His phone rang violently on his bed. Blearily Kaito pulled it towards himself to see an unknown private number calling him. He frowned at it, listening to the knocking. Kaito groaned and stood up, walking towards the door.</p><p>               He rubbed at his eyes and realized he was not wearing contacts. Kaito doubled back to his room and grabbed his glasses from his desk, sliding them on. The knocking sounded again and Kaito groaned.</p><p>               “Calm down,” Kaito grumbled under his breath.</p><p>               He pulled the door open to reveal Ms. Hiromi.</p><p>               “Yeah?” Kaito asked tiredly. “What?”</p><p>               “Good evening, Mr. Adachi,” Ms. Hiromi said. She sounded disappointed. She looked him up and down with a frown and narrowed eyes. She continued coldly, “You are not ready?”</p><p>               “Ready?” Kaito repeated.</p><p>               “Yes, for the dinner tonight,” she said with a shake of her head. “You really have a preference for being late-“</p><p>               “No-“</p><p>               “A tendency then,” she said in frustration.</p><p>               Kaito glowered, unable to deny it. Lately it was a tendency, not one he <em>liked. </em>He was starting to realize just how few hours there were really were in a day. Just a year ago it felt like he had unlimited time to grow up, now it felt like he had seconds.</p><p>               “What do you mean dinner?” Kaito tried again, his tone less hostile.</p><p>               She studied him for a moment before sighing.</p><p>               “I was told you were aware of the dinner tonight, that your mother alerted you,” she explained. Her voice still had an edge, but it wasn’t as harsh.</p><p>               “Oh…” Kaito tried to recall his mother saying anything like that. Plenty of things said to him fell through the cracks, homework, plans, and now dinners. He remembered it vaguely. Finally, Kaito admitted, “Maybe.”</p><p>               Her gaze was not gentle, but it had less disdain in it. Perhaps she was just as worn down by this as he was.</p><p>               “You work weekends?” Kaito questioned.</p><p>               “Whenever Mr. Ayanokoji needs me, yes,” Ms. Hiromi answered. “He is a busy man and I am essential to day to day operations.”             </p><p>               She sounded proud of that. Kaito wanted to ask more questions, namely why she was so keen being an assistant, but Kaito didn’t say that. He didn’t want her to hate him again. They were being civil, a nice change.</p><p>               She held out a hanger with a garment protector. He accepted it hesitantly. Last time he had gotten one of these, it’d been that uniform he’d been harassed over. People still were mad about him wearing his poor clothes mixed with it. He heard whispers about it at least twice a day. He didn’t understand how it was such a sin.</p><p>               He took it.</p><p>               “A variation of the uniform,” she explained. “And be sure to dress up nice for tonight, do you have something nice?”</p><p>               Kaito nodded slowly. Did he? What was nice?</p><p>               “You have time to get ready,” she said. “You are lucky I had the foresight to arrive early to check on you. After learning your disillusionment with time, I planned ahead. You have an hour.”</p><p>               “I thought you said I was late-“ Kaito began.</p><p>               “I said you have a tendency to be late,” she said. “And I corrected it this time, you are welcome. Do well to learn in the future.”</p><p>               She turned and marched off, not giving him time to reply. Kaito stared after her and sighed. He walked back in, letting the door fall close behind him. He leaned against it for a moment, checking his phone. His mom had called three times, texted twice, and left a voicemail. According to the time, he had been asleep three hours. A long nap, but it felt like nothing.</p><p>               He listened to the voicemail, reminding him about the dinner, warning him when he would be picked up. He texted her back, <em>Im going im up. </em>Instantly his phone rang and Kaito groaned. He answered it and headed towards his room.</p><p>               “Kaito?” his mother asked instantly. “Where have you been?”</p><p>               “At work,” Kaito said. “Then…” she would worry if he said he been asleep, ask if he was sleeping at night. The answer was no, but he wasn’t about to explain why. “Studying.”</p><p>               “Well… good,” she said slowly. “Do not overwork yourself. You can quit your job; your father has offered to cover our bills until I am better.”</p><p>               Kaito didn’t say anything. Until was the key word there. He would be around while she was sick, once she wasn’t-</p><p>               “He wants to get to know you,” she said, as if somehow, she could read his thoughts. “Give them a chance, Kaito. He does want the best for you.”</p><p>               Now he did. But what did he want for Kaito before that? Did he even wonder about him? Kaito used to think about him a lot.</p><p>               His mother had busy since he was little, before he could remember. When he was little, he could overhear his grandparents arguing with her when they lived with them. Discussing future plans, her and Kaito moving, Kaito staying with them instead. Eventually they did move. Still the threat remained, he would go to their house for part of the summer when he was little. A couple times he overheard that threat of Kaito should stay. Kaito was better off here.</p><p>               He always returned home, but each day every summer he waited with bated breath to see if she would come back. If finally, he was too much. One winter he was certain she was considering it, that was the first winter break he had spent alone with his grandparents. She returned to them and every second Kaito waited for them to tell him. Nothing happened, they returned home.</p><p>               All those times, his father could have been there. Making her life easier. Now he was worse, he was the new threat.  </p><p>               “We talked about him meeting you sooner,” his mother continued. “I am sorry it happened this way-“</p><p>               “What do you mean?” Kaito asked instantly. “Sooner?”</p><p>               “Your father and I have been in contact since you were born, less so in the past few years,” she admitted. “But we thought it was better to keep you separate from…”</p><p>               “His family,” Kaito finished.</p><p>               “No, nothing like that,” his mother said. “Just… people would pry. He is important, having a…”</p><p>               “Illegitimate son looks bad,” Kaito said lowly.</p><p>               She did not say anything immediately. The silence was deafening, it confirmed his theories. He was right, they both knew it.</p><p>               “It is not just about him,” his mother said slowly. “It is about you too, there is a certain level of scrutiny being related to him.”</p><p>               Kaito didn’t say anything.</p><p>               Was this any better? Putting it off this long seemed to only make things worse, he was already the commoner at Ouran. What would happen when he was the bastard commoner too? Kaito really didn’t want to think about it. Saori was right, they needed to hide this as long as possible.</p><p>“In any case… for tonight, just be nice, charming,” she finished.</p><p>Kaito was not charming. Everyone he’d met lately proved that.</p><p>“Yeah, whatever-“</p><p>“Do not say whatever around them,” his mother warned.</p><p>“Are you going to make a list of what I can’t say?” Kaito asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Do I need to?”</p><p>Kaito hesitated a moment. He let out an annoyed huff.</p><p>“Look, I gotta go,” Kaito said. “I’ll talk to you later.”</p><p>His mother sighed. His heart fell some. He was trying, he was… maybe he needed to try harder. He was far from the perfect son, even for his mother’s standards. Now he was expected to uphold his father’s too? He couldn’t do that.</p><p>“Alright, goodnight,” she said. “Good luck.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>He hung up and stood still for a moment.</p><p>He unzipped the garment bag, staring down at the uniform, before shoving it aside. He had to dress up… but what was dressing up to them? What was dinner appropriate to a rich family? A rich <em>estranged </em>family that hated his guts.</p><p>               Kaito stared at it for a moment before grabbing his phone again. His instinct was to text Ryuto, but as he did it felt stupid. Ryuto wouldn’t know any better than him. If he did text him asking for advice, Ryuto would ask questions. Questions Kaito wasn’t ready for.</p><p>               He pulled open a new message, typing in a name. He stared down at Hikaru’s name, considering it. He bit his lip, before finally typing out a message, <em>u know fashion ? ur family’s like into that? </em>He’d heard that once or twice. He thought. A lot of the families he’d heard about blended together, but he tried to pay attention whenever he heard Hikaru or Kaoru mentioned. Kaito watched as the text bubble bobbed, surprised Hikaru was replying so quickly… unless…</p><p>               <em>My mother is a famous fashion designer and runs a high-end fashion company. You could say we are “into that” as you eloquently put it. </em></p><p>Yeah, that was Hikaru. Kaito smiled slightly and replied, <em>alright jackass didn’t come for sass </em></p><p>
  <em>               Don’t ask stupid questions then. </em>
</p><p>Kaito asked lots of stupid questions and would continue to whether Hikaru liked it or not.</p><p>               <em>not gonna promise that, </em>Kaito responded.</p><p>               <em>Did you need fashion expertise? </em></p><p>Kaito frowned at his closet. He needed something alright. He needed most to be able to wear a simpler outfit, but he was pretty sure he’d be murdered for it. At the very least, glared at for it. The nicest clothes in his closet right now were the uniforms.</p><p>               <em>Sort of. </em></p><p>Was this stupid? Did he need to ask? He felt incredibly insecure, plenty aware suits looked bad on him. He was a commoner through and through, dressing up only made it more obvious he didn’t deserve it.</p><p>               <em>Well I am intrigued, Kaito. Do tell me more. </em></p><p>Kaito considered this a moment. He didn’t need to be taunted about this.</p><p>               <em>Don’t tell Kaoru. </em></p><p>Instantly the bubble reappeared before disappearing. Was that a big ask? It was, he knew it was. He probably shared everything with Kaoru-</p><p>               <em>Okay. </em></p><p>Kaito stared at the text for a moment with a frown. Kaoru shared phones with Hikaru, anything he texted wasn’t safe. Slowly Kaito texted, <em>u busy rn? </em>He checked the time. He had plenty of time, thanks to Ms. Hiromi. He did owe her; she had helped him this time.</p><p>               <em>Clearly not. </em></p><p>Kaito took this as permission and called him. He didn’t answer immediately, but after the phone rang twice, he picked up.</p><p>               “You disappear all weekend and now want to talk?” Hikaru mused.</p><p>               “Kaoru texted me, not you,” Kaito scoffed.  </p><p>               “Would you have answered if I had texted?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito felt heat rise to his cheeks. How did Hikaru do that so easily? Kaito hated that.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito admitted.</p><p>               Hikaru did not have a reply to that, but instead stayed quiet for a moment.</p><p>               “I’m your best friend, remember?” Kaito chuckled.</p><p>               “I thought that was a temporary role,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “Absolutely not,” Kaito said in disbelief. “That was a sacred bonding moment!”</p><p>               “Of ring toss?”</p><p>               “I-I- well… shut up!” Kaito huffed. “Just help me!”</p><p>               “You never said with what,” Hikaru reminded. “I am intrigued, do you want fashion advice? I have some bad news-“</p><p>               “Not about- shut up!” Kaito said. “Forget it-“</p><p>               “No, no,” Hikaru said, his voice holding a teasing tone. “You needed help, right? Who else can you ask?”</p><p>               Kaito considered it for a moment before sighing. Hikaru snickered.</p><p>               “Stop!” Kaito whined. “Look- I just- I want your help. Not Kaoru over your shoulder- he’s not there is he?”</p><p>               “He is nearby,” Hikaru answered. “Want me to get him?”</p><p>               “No,” Kaito said instantly. “This whole phone sharing system is frustrating! Nothing I say there will be private!”</p><p>               “Do you need private texts with me?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito flushed brighter, holding a hand over his face. He hated how that sounded. <em>Private texts. </em>That wasn’t exactly… he just wanted to know he was talking to Hikaru, not Hikaru and Kaoru. If he wanted to talk to both, he would text them both.</p><p>               “N-not exactly,” Kaito muttered. “I just… don’t want everything I say to you be relayed to other people…”</p><p>               “Including my twin?”</p><p>Hikaru sounded curious, as if this were a new proclamation Kaito was making. Did he really share everything with Kaoru? Kaito kept a lot of his life to himself; he couldn’t imagine sharing everything. He buried too much.</p><p>There were plenty of things he still hadn’t told his mother, things he thought he had time to tell her. Kaito swallowed, feeling tears prick at his eyes already. She wasn’t dying, he didn’t need to think about it yet. She was fine, just needed more time to recover. That was what everyone promised him, just another day. Another week. Another month.</p><p>“Kaito?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>Kaito let out a small breath.</p><p>               “Is that ok?” Kaito asked uncertainly.</p><p>               “Hmm,” Hikaru said, seeming to consider it. “Well since I am your favorite, I will let it slide.”</p><p>               He sounded amused. He hadn’t forgotten that. Kaito might never live that down, he was just glad Kaoru wasn’t mad at him. The last thing Kaito wanted was to get in between them, he’d need to be more careful in the future.</p><p>Kaito liked Hikaru an unreasonable amount already. He wasn’t sure why he was so drawn to him, but he was. He enjoyed his company, his smile, his laugh, and… he was attractive. None of this he would ever dare say aloud to Hikaru, he would be laughed at.</p><p>               “Thanks,” Kaito said quietly.</p><p>               “What’s so urgent then?” Hikaru asked. “All the cloak and dagger, Kaito. Are you planning a murder?”</p><p>               Now he felt stupid. This was a lot for absolutely nothing. Kaito was worried over <em>nothing…</em> or was he? He couldn’t tell anymore! Should he be scared by the idea of dinner with them? He was, he was terrified. Everything that worried him now, he couldn’t tell if he was overreacting. People offered him empty promises, lifeless reassurances, forced smiles.</p><p>“Do you… eat dinner with your family?” Kaito began.</p><p>               Silence for a moment.</p><p>               “Not always, no,” Hikaru answered. His tone had changed significantly, any hint of taunting was gone. He sounded surprised by Kaito’s question. That wasn’t what he was expecting.</p><p>               “Your parents are both…” Kaito hesitated. How could he even word this? This sounded stupid! He wouldn’t have been surprised if Hikaru just hung up on him. He was being ridiculous.</p><p>               “Busy,” Hikaru said after a moment. “Why?”</p><p>               “I… do you…” Kaito bit his lip again, trying to stop words from tumbling out of his mouth.</p><p>               “Do I…?” Hikaru prompted. “I do a lot of things Kaito, you have to give me more than that.”             </p><p>               “Do you guys dress up?” Kaito finally asked.</p><p>               Hikaru considered this.</p><p>               “Based on your standards, yes,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “Okay,” Kaito huffed. “Forget it, this was stupid-!“</p><p>               “Come on, you’ve enticed me. Can’t leave after all that,” Hikaru said. “Continue.”</p><p>                “I… was invited to dinner, alright,” Kaito mumbled. “With uh…”</p><p>               He ran a hand through his hair, unwilling to finish the statement. He didn’t want to admit it aloud. Hikaru was the only one that knew about a lot of this. Kaito put a lot of trust in him already.</p><p>               “Your father?” Hikaru filled in.</p><p>               Kaito nodded, surprised he remembered. He’d only mentioned him… once? Twice?</p><p>               “Did you nod?” Hikaru scoffed.</p><p>               Kaito blinked, realizing Hikaru could in fact not see him.</p><p>               “Maybe,” Kaito admitted.</p><p>               He could hear Hikaru’s smirk.</p><p>               “Just help me,” Kaito said. “Please!”</p><p>               “Alright,” Hikaru said with a small laugh. “What do you need to know?”</p><p>               “What’s nice to wear?” Kaito asked as he approached his wardrobe. “His assistant said wear something nice, do I own anything nice?”</p><p>               “Do you?” Hikaru questioned.</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Kaito groaned. He continued under his breath, “everything sucks.”</p><p>               “Stop whining,” Hikaru said. “Everything does not suck, I am here.”</p><p>               “Yeah, fine, point taken,” Kaito said. He ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>               He searched through his clothes slowly, pulling out anything that looked remotely nice. He changed to video chat to show Hikaru some of his clothes. Hikaru was brutally honest, immediately casting aside the majority of his wardrobe. He had a few adequate options, according to Hikaru.</p><p>               “Do you own any nice shoes?” Hikaru asked. “What color?”</p><p>               Kaito considered this, staring down at the shoes at the bottom of his wardrobe. He didn’t even bother showing Hikaru, none of these would work.</p><p>               “I think the uniform shoes are the nicest ones I own,” Kaito admitted. He had nice sneakers; a pair he adored his mother had gotten him for his previous birthday. They were still pristine, Kaito was careful to not let them get dirty. “Unless you count sneakers-“</p><p>               “I don’t, you cannot wear sneakers with formal wear,” Hikaru said instantly.</p><p>               Kaito looked down at his phone screen to see Hikaru frowning in distaste. Kaito smiled slightly. He’d figured as much, but Hikaru’s reaction was worth asking.</p><p>               Hikaru looked as nice as he did during the weekdays, his hair neatly styled, and his shirt seemed expensive. Kaito was surprised he looked good, Kaito rarely paid attention to how he looked on weekends. Right then his own hair was still a mess, mostly from running his hand through it so many times. He’d need to comb it before he left.</p><p>               “There are so many rules,” Kaito said in disbelief. “Can I wear the uniform but a different jacket-“</p><p>               “They will know,” Hikaru said. “Mismatching quality of clothes looks tasteless.”</p><p>               “That’s accurate,” Kaito said. “Clearly I am tasteless when it comes to this!”</p><p>               “You can wear the uniform shoes but look for other garments besides that. You do not want them to think you own one outfit… you do own more than one outfit, right?”</p><p>               “Yes,” Kaito said defensively. “I have plenty of outfits, just not expensive ones! I don’t spend a lot of time in suits.”</p><p>               “It shows.”</p><p>               Kaito glowered. They spent another ten minutes narrowing down his choices. He had a few suits, some older, and some other vaguely nice enough clothes. He was missing weird pieces of the outfits. Hikaru hated how Kaito had them arranged and ordered Kaito to change it around.  </p><p>               Finally, they were satisfied on an outfit. Kaito trusted Hikaru’s judgement.</p><p>               “At the very least, you should be presentable,” Hikaru said. “Don’t loosen your tie. You always do that.”</p><p>               “I do not,” Kaito retaliated.</p><p>               “Yeah, you do,” Hikaru said. “By afternoon recess, it looks sloppy.”</p><p>               He did have a habit of that, whenever he was stressed, he tended to tug at whatever was around his neck. He knew he needed to stop, but it was hard. It was an innate movement, he did it without thought.</p><p>               “I’ll try,” Kaito said. “Thanks for the help.”</p><p>               “Is it tonight?” Hikaru questioned. “I could have helped you find something sooner, if you asked.”</p><p>               “I didn’t know,” Kaito mumbled. “Apparently I was told… Friday.”</p><p>               He remembered her saying it now, reminding him that it wasn’t optional. He wanted it to be optional, enough so that he simply forgot about it when it wasn’t.  </p><p>               “You need an assistant,” Hikaru said. “Or a twin, Kaoru always reminds me of dates.”</p><p>               “Can I mail order one of those?” Kaito asked with a small chuckle.</p><p>               “No; you will just have to be jealous.”</p><p>               He was jealous of them on some level. Having someone he could trust that completely felt like a dream, an impossibility. There was no one in the world he had like that. Ryuto was close, but Kaito didn’t like sharing everything, he was bad at it.</p><p>               “Hm.”</p><p>               Kaito set his phone down, placing Hikaru on speaker. The camera faced flat against his bed, making the video Hikaru saw black. Kaito started to change, moving quickly. How much time did he have left?</p><p>               “What time is it?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Am I your assistant now?” Hikaru mused.</p><p>               “Even better, you’re my friend,” Kaito said. “Unpaid, but the perks are great.”</p><p>               “What perks?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “Hikaru!” Kaito said indignantly.</p><p>               He stumbled and swore.</p><p>               “Did I bring your world crashing down?” Hikaru taunted.</p><p>               “You wish, I fell,” Kaito growled.</p><p>               He could hear Hikaru’s distant snickering.</p><p>               “Why did I call you?” Kaito demanded.</p><p>               “My family is as you eloquently put it, ‘into that’,” Hikaru reminded.</p><p>               “I wasn’t wrong,” Kaito pointed out.</p><p>               He studied himself. The suit fit nearly the same, he hadn’t grown much in the past year. He hadn’t even thought about the other options, some of them he hadn’t worn in years. They probably didn’t fit right. He was incredibly glad Hikaru had chosen this one, it would have been embarrassing to admit how much he’d outgrown. He didn’t like buying expensive clothes, he preferred the cheaper sections. He didn’t have to worry if a t-shirt got ripped or stained, it was cheap. Replaceable.  </p><p>               “No, but you sounded dumb,” Hikaru said bluntly.</p><p>               “I am dumb,” Kaito retaliated.</p><p>               “That is not really a defense,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Kaito tied his tie and stared at himself in the mirror. He frowned at his reflection.</p><p>               “I look stupid,” Kaito huffed.</p><p>               “Do you?” Hikaru asked with a frown. “I can’t see anything if you’ve forgotten. You abandoned me-“</p><p>               “I was changing,” Kaito protested. “Hold on.”</p><p>               He picked up his phone again and pointed it at his mirror. He hurriedly fixed his hair, but Hikaru still let out a small amused chuckle.</p><p>               “You wear glasses?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “Huh?”</p><p>               Kaito reached up and adjusted his glasses.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito said. “When I have to.”</p><p>               “Hm.”   </p><p>               Was that good or bad? Kaito frowned at his reflection, trying to adjust his jacket some. How did Ritsu look cool with an unkempt jacket? Kaito looked sloppy. He looked like he had woken up a minute ago, which wasn’t that far off.</p><p>               “It’s not the suit,” Kaito mumbled.</p><p>               “Don’t slouch, then,” Hikaru commanded.</p><p>               Kaito stood up some.</p><p>               “Straighten your tie,” Hikaru continued. Kaito snickered. “I told you to loosen- why are you laughing?”</p><p>               “Nothing,” Kaito lied. “Nothing.”</p><p>               “What? Why are you smiling?” Hikaru demanded.</p><p>               Kaito forgot Hikaru could see him, he was used to Hikaru only seeing what was in front of him. Now it happened to be a mirror.</p><p>               “Uh…” Kaito trailed off.</p><p>               “Kaito,” Hikaru commanded.  </p><p>               Maybe it was finally time he did tell Hikaru. If he waited too long, it <em>would </em>be weird. He might think Kaito had a crush on him… maybe he did, but it was small. Insignificant.</p><p>               “You promise not to be weird?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “I am not the weird one in this relationship,” Hikaru reminded.</p><p>               Kaito rolled his eyes and said, “Said the host.”</p><p>               “That is perfectly normal of someone of my caliber of beauty-“</p><p>               “And arrogance,” Kaito agreed with a chuckle.</p><p>               Hikaru glared at him, which only made Kaito laugh. He wiped at his eyes, still smiling in amusement. Hikaru had a small smile.</p><p>               “Tell me already,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “I…” Kaito considered this slowly.</p><p>               How did he tell Ryuto? He remembered that had been the moment he knew, he had wondered before, but in that moment he <em>knew. </em>They had been hanging out with friends, talking. They had been discussing girls, a subject Kaito had little input on. Finally, Ryuto had asked him. ‘Do you like any girls?’ And in that moment Kaito realized. No, he didn’t. Not even sort of. ‘I’m gay,’ Kaito had said. Not a proclamation, but a slow discovery. Words that when he said them, he knew they were true. He trusted them, reassured they would not be mad at him. They weren’t, but instead curious. ‘When did you find out?’ ‘Now,’ Kaito had answered.</p><p>He never admitted the words to his mother, to scared of the outcome. Instead he dodged the topic directly but slowly hinted towards it. How she felt about others that were out. Test the waters. To the day, Kaito didn’t know if she <em>knew, </em>but he was nearly certain she would be fine with it… but saying the words to her and finding the outcome was terrifying. What if she was disappointed? Kaito didn’t know if he could recover from that.  </p><p>“I’m uh… not straight,” Kaito said carefully.</p><p>He studied Hikaru uneasily, waiting for a reaction. After seeing him interacting with his brother at the host club, Kaito would be surprised if he was uncool with it.</p><p>“Your tie isn’t,” Hikaru agreed. “You didn’t fix it.”</p><p>“No, I mean,” Kaito said with a small nervous chuckle. “I’m gay.”</p><p>Hikaru stared at him for a moment and Kaito wondered if his phone had lagged.</p><p>“Oh,” Hikaru said. “Those girls were flirting with you.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kaito agreed in frustration. “Everyone at my old school knew-“</p><p>“Haruhi?”</p><p>“I… don’t know,” Kaito admitted. “Haruhi… I mean… I never said it to her, but… I didn’t say it to a lot of people, and they knew.”</p><p>It started with jeering comments, insults, as if somehow it was obvious. It hadn’t been obvious to Kaito for years, but some people could see it written out across his forehead. He knew Ryuto and Kosuke hadn’t said anything, but still word got around. Most people were cool around him, but there the occasional glares. Girls whispering to their friends as they smiled at him.</p><p>“Are you going to tell Kaoru?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>“He knows,” Kaito said. “I didn’t tell him, but he… knows.”</p><p>“How?” Hikaru demanded. “I didn’t know.”</p><p>“Uh… I mean… I think he noticed I was uncomfortable when they were… y’know,” Kaito said. “And then the host club… Suoh…”</p><p>“Wait- you don’t like him do you?!” Hikaru asked instantly, his voice rising.</p><p>That was the sin, not him being gay, but the possibility of him liking Tamaki. Kaito smiled in amusement. He knew Hikaru was a good guy, he trusted him, but there was always that possibility. He felt more at ease now.  </p><p>“No,” Kaito reassured. “He’s cute, but… no.”</p><p>“Hm.” Hikaru was unconvinced.</p><p>“Where is Kaoru?” Kaito questioned. “I’m surprised he hasn’t interrupted.”</p><p>“With our sister,” Hikaru explained.</p><p>“Sister-“</p><p>A knocking sounded and Kaito jolted. He glanced down at the time to see an hour had passed.</p><p>“Fuck, I gotta go,” Kaito said.</p><p>He moved suddenly, scrambling towards the restroom.</p><p>“Thanks, I’ll see you-“</p><p>“Update me later,” Hikaru said.</p><p>The knocking grew louder, and his phone rang again.</p><p>“Yeah, bye,” Kaito said. “Thanks again.”</p><p>“Mhm. Have fun, Kaito.”</p><p>Kaito hung up and quickly tried to fix his hair. He stared at his reflection. Dark circles hung around his eyes. He didn’t own anything to fix that. He swapped his glasses for contacts. His phone rang and Kaito headed for the door. He tugged on his shoes in the entryway and grabbed a heavier coat, it had been cold that afternoon. He pulled the door open to be greeted by Ms. Hiromi.</p><p>She looked him up and down, her lips pressed in an unexpressive line.</p><p>“Hm,” she said as she finished her evaluation. “Could be worse, I suppose.”</p><p>That was all Kaito aimed for anymore, could be worse. That ended up being his summary of the evening, could be worse. They had dropped him off at a fancy looking restaurant with expensive cars around it. It was in a part of the city Kaito had never been to, never wanted to wander into.</p><p>               He felt like eyes were on him the entire evening, that even the waiter was watching him and waiting to see when he would mess up. An unreasonable thought, he knew it was. He couldn’t help but feel anxious, out of place. It was better than his father’s home- <em>estate</em>. There he truly was unwelcome.</p><p>               Saori was there as well, their father acted as if this was their first introduction. No mention of Kaito running into Saori at school, no mention of him running from her mother.</p><p>               The conversation remained on them and Kaito was alright with that. He did not want to talk about himself, reveal as little as he could. He knew anything he said was a disappointment, all it took was one look at them and he knew each word was a mistake.</p><p>               Eventually his father asked, “Ms. Adachi said you used to be in a programming club.”</p><p>               <em>Oh. </em>Ms. Adachi was it? When did he get so formal? The entire statement irritated Kaito, it was a statement not a question. He knew Kaito had been, he had spoken to his mother behind Kaito’s back… did that count as behind his back? It felt like it was.</p><p>               “Not really,” Kaito said. “We did not do any programming. We just told teachers it was one.”</p><p>               That time, he knew it was the wrong thing to say before he finished it. He wanted his father to be wrong, to prove he didn’t know much. Kaito ignored his wife and Saori’s reaction, his entire focus was on his father. Kaito’s eyes were narrowed slightly, his lips pressed in a thin frown as he waited. It was a challenge, a dare for him to reprimand him.</p><p>               “Clever,” his father said thinly. “Your mother said you enjoyed programming. I started out with programming, before inheriting the company.”</p><p>               “I did,” Kaito agreed.</p><p>               He hadn’t had time since being transferred to work on any projects, and his father just put the nail in the coffin. Kaito had no interest in it, just like that. He wanted no inheritance of traits. He refused to be similar to him, it was unreasonable, sure, but Kaito could control that.</p><p>               The conversation steered back to his father’s company as his wife explained it proudly. The words fell onto deaf ears, Kaito didn’t care. He could have invented the first damn computer and Kaito wouldn’t be impressed.</p><p>               He wanted to say something scathing but felt a sharp kick to his ankle. Kaito’s gaze flickered to Saori briefly. She frowned at him, her eyes making it clear she knew what he wanted to say. Kaito remained quiet.</p><p>               Time dragged painfully. It took too long until finally Kaito was safely tucked away in the car. The food had been expensive, like everything else, and supposedly tasted good. Kaito couldn’t taste anything that night.</p><p>               He returned home with his mind reeling. They had offered him a lot of information, told him plenty of things, but already Kaito had forgotten the majority of it. Not that he wanted to remember it, it was all useless to him. He didn’t care. But he had endured it, sat through the entire time. He hadn’t… been <em>charming, </em>but he could have been worse.</p><p>               That wasn’t something his mother accept. He could imagine him saying that to her, <em>I could have been worse. </em>Already he could see her frown, her disappointed gaze. He could have been better. Kaito swallowed and walked into the kitchen area with the intention of getting something to drink, but ended up simply standing.</p><p>Kaito remained there for a long time, simply staring at the counter. His phone buzzed after a while and Kaito blinked. He looked over to see a text from Hikaru. He picked up his phone and unlocked it.</p><p>               <em>So? </em></p><p>The text stared up at him, waiting for him to respond. Kaito sighed and typed back. <em>so? </em>He turned to the fridge and pulled out the water. He poured himself a glass and retreated to his phone to see a new text.</p><p>               <em>How was it? </em></p><p>Kaito stared at it. How was it? Awful. Horrendous. Worst moment of his life.</p><p>               <em>Fine. </em></p><p>One of the biggest lies of the century, but over text it was an easy sell. There was no proof, nothing from his tone, his eyes, or his expression to give him away.</p><p>               <em>Really? </em></p><p>Kaito stared at Hikaru’s response for a moment, considering it. He bit his lip, leaning against the counter. He typed out a reply slowly.</p><p>               <em>ive bothered u plenty already </em></p><p>He stared at it a moment longer, before finally hitting send. Instantly his phone rang and Kaito stared at it. Hikaru’s name gleamed brightly against the screen. Slowly Kaito reached for his phone and answered it.</p><p>               “So how was it really?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “Weren’t you the one that told me it was common etiquette to not call when you’re texting?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “I figured if you didn’t want Kaoru to know about your fashion issues, you wouldn’t want him knowing about this either,” Hikaru reasoned.</p><p>               He was right. This was definitely something Kaito wanted as few people as possible to know.</p><p>               “Yeah… thanks,” Kaito mumbled. “I’d rather him not know about any of this.”</p><p>               “So?” Hikaru pressed.</p><p>               Kaito didn’t answer him immediately. Hikaru waited patiently for him to find the words.</p><p>               “It was bad,” Kaito finally said. “Really bad.”</p><p>               “What happened? Was it your clothes?” Hikaru asked instantly.</p><p>               “It was everything,” Kaito said with a humorless chuckle. “It was just me… everything about me.”</p><p>               Hikaru did not had an immediate response to that, but who would? This wasn’t stuff you just dumped onto whoever was close. This was stuff Kaito preferred to keep quiet about, to not burden anyone with it. It was his own messed up life, his own issues to deal with.</p><p>               “What do you mean?” Hikaru finally asked.</p><p>               Kaito closed his eyes and swallowed, he could already feel his emotions stirring once again.  </p><p>               “Just everything,” Kaito murmured. “Have you ever had someone look at you and… hate everything about you?”</p><p>               Of course, he didn’t. This was Hikaru. Everyone liked him, he was cool, attractive, smart, and fun to be with. Kaito was… Kaito.</p><p>               “I mean who can blame them, you know?” Kaito asked. “He cheated on his wife… over a decade ago. Now she and her daughter know, and one worse, they have to be around me. Can you imagine?”</p><p>               “That’s not your fault,” Hikaru reasoned.</p><p>               It wasn’t, which was the worst part. Kaito just happened to be the kid that proved his father’s infidelity.</p><p>               “No,” Kaito agreed. “That doesn’t change much.”</p><p>               “What about your father?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “What about him?”</p><p>               “Was he better?”</p><p>               Better wasn’t the word. He didn’t hate Kaito, because Kaito was his mistake. He was trying to make up for it, trying to cover up the sixteen years he was absent.</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Kaito said. “I mean he doesn’t like me, but it’s not like I want him to. I swore at him the first conversation we had. I didn’t know who it was, but… what an introduction.”</p><p>               “He probably deserved it.”</p><p>               “He did,” Kaito agreed.</p><p>               Kaito picked up his glass of water and moved into his room. He set it on his desk, before moving back to the restroom.</p><p>               “What happened tonight?” Hikaru asked. “Did they say anything?”</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito said. “A whole lot. About them, whatever company he owns, his daughter being a prodigy, Ouran being so incredibly kind to have me, how generous he was being to me, and of course how lucky I was.”</p><p>               “Lucky?” Hikaru repeated. “For what?”</p><p>               “Beats me,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He took out his contacts carefully and stowed them away. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly.</p><p>               “That he finally cares enough to show up,” Kaito said. “Uproot my entire life and I’m supposed to be grateful.”  </p><p>               “Ouran wasn’t your choice?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               He walked back to his room slowly, glancing around. He spotted his sleepwear.</p><p>               “No… I… liked my commoner school,” Kaito mumbled. “Ouran is nice, but…”</p><p>               Kaito set his phone on speaker before setting it on the bed. Without his mother in the apartment, he no longer had to worry about headphones or keeping his phone quiet. No one was here to overhear anything. It didn’t matter.</p><p>               “Are you going to transfer out?” Hikaru asked quietly.</p><p>               Kaito started to change back into his sleepwear, extremely grateful to be in softer pants.</p><p>               “I can’t,” Kaito said. “I like being in class with you and Haruhi-“ As he tugged his shirt over his head, his voice grew muffled.</p><p>               “And Kaoru?” Hikaru asked in amusement.</p><p>               “Sometimes,” Kaito said. “When he’s not getting me in trouble.”</p><p>               “Why can’t you transfer?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito flopped down onto his bad, collapsing beside his phone.</p><p>               “Ouran is on my record,” Kaito said. “Doesn’t look good to leave an elite school and go to a worse public school. At least at my old school I could just get good grades and get into a decent university. If I leave Ouran those chances go down.”</p><p>               “Why?”</p><p>               Kaito stared at his phone for a second and sighed.</p><p>               “I’m not rich I have to rely on my grades and record,” Kaito said. “They’ll notice Ouran and how long I lasted.”</p><p>               “Your father is rich,” Hikaru pointed out.</p><p>               He was right. His father apparently was rich. That didn’t mean much to Kaito if anything it only made things worse.</p><p>               “How long will he be around?” Kaito asked. “He might just vanish after-“</p><p>               Kaito stopped himself. He nearly mentioned his mother being sick, something Hikaru did not know. He was impossible easy to talk to, unfairly easy. Kaito wanted to tell him everything. Was that even fair to Hikaru? To just dump all of this information on him.</p><p>               “After?” Hikaru prompted.</p><p>               “Look it’s late, I don’t want to…” Kaito trailed off uneasily.</p><p>               “Want to what?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, alright?” Kaito asked tiredly.</p><p>               He felt defeated and exhausted. A terrible combination he hated.</p><p>               “Okay,” Hikaru said. “If you explain tomorrow.”</p><p>               Kaito considered it a moment before finally deciding, “Sure.”</p><p>               “Goodnight then, Kaito,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “Night.”</p><p>               The moment they hung up; his phone rang again. Kaito stared at the screen to see his mother’s name. Kaito frowned at it and listened to it. It vibrated against the bed, strong enough Kaito could feel it in his hand. Finally, it stopped.</p><p>               A voicemail.</p><p>               Kaito closed his eyes. Now he had to wonder if his father had called her, filled her in on the evening. How did they think it went? No one seemed particularly mad at him as they departed, but not thrilled either. It was hard to tell when they were pleased, if they ever could be.</p><p>               Kaito tugged his phone closer to him and pulled open his texts. He texted Hikaru.</p><p>               <em>u have a sister? </em></p><p>They should both be sleeping, but Kaito was desperate for a distraction. Hikaru began to type back immediately and Kaito smiled. Tonight wasn’t so bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so this chapter is just one extended phone call :')<br/>my best friend read it over before I added in the dinner scene and commented it would be cool if it was just Kaito retelling it to Hikaru and I liked that idea a lot but I'm bad at summarizing scenes I feel like so there's still a brief Kaito experiencing it<br/>in the manga there's like a extra where they mention Hikaru/Kaoru having a little sister and she's not really canon but i think the idea is cute and she's super cute so... i'm including her! Her name is Ageha Hitachiin and she's adorable<br/>anyway thanks for reading! I hope you're doing alright &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Long Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's been a hot minute but i'm back :') I hope you've all been well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Hikaru went to sleep late that night. Late enough Kaoru abandoned him for bed instead of waiting. This was a break from their ritual Hikaru hardly noticed, but Kaoru was all too aware of. He wasn’t sure what compelled him to stay awake, it certainly wasn’t Kaito’s compelling conversation. Talking about his family was not something Hikaru was used to, nor particularly invested in. Most people knew about them, everything about them. Ageha was a newer addition, but a well known one.</p><p>               She had been born while they were in middle school. At the time Hikaru theorized their mother grew bored of them when she could no longer dress them up in little dresses. Kaoru never agreed with his assumption, but instead stayed quiet. His theory proved correct when their mother stayed around long enough to dress Ageha up in frilly dresses, designing in a frenzy.</p><p>               It was impossible not to like Ageha, she was adorable. Kaoru had helped design a dress for her, while Hikaru watched. Their mother adored it, complimenting Kaoru for what felt like the first time in years. They had exchanged a look then. Of course as time wore on, their parents got busier. Mother stopped hanging around as much and the maids took up the role of mother. Hikaru and Kaoru remained with Ageha. They remembered.</p><p>               <em>depressing</em></p><p>Hikaru stared down at Kaito’s text with a small frown. He let out a short-irritated sigh. Depressing wasn’t the word; it was a fact. A state of being. They lived in luxury because of how hard their parents worked; it was hard to complain.</p><p>               Hikaru typed a response quickly, his first instinct being to defend his parents. Kaito had said his mother was busy, and his father was much like their own from what he had heard. Rumors circulated around Kaito, more and more as each day passed. Usually a new transfer warranted a few days of interest before something more curious occurred, but Kaito had a mystery behind him. Word circulated it was his father that got him into school, and theories began. He heard many names thrown around, but Hikaru had learned the real one. Ayanokoji, that had been the name Kyoya called him. Kyoya was never wrong, and there was a Ayanokoji rich enough to earn a ticket to Ouran.</p><p>               Yutaka Ayanokoji. He had been a rival to the Hitachiins briefly, their shared interests in technology was dangerous. But the Ayanokoji preferred medical equipment and programs optimized for hospitals, safely out of their market.</p><p>               Hikaru had looked more into him, despite Kaoru’s warnings. He was curious, and it was information readily available. Finding a picture of him was easy and Hikaru was startled to see how different they looked. He wasn’t sure exactly what he expected, but this wasn’t it. He had serious gray eyes, and dark hair, both contrasting Kaito greatly. He had a frown that seemed permanent, a frown Hikaru couldn’t imagine Kaito with. Kaito’s smile was cheery, his eyes bright.</p><p>               When he did retreat to bed, he still couldn’t shake Kaito from his thoughts. The first time it happened, Hikaru blamed Kaito. He was too strange to Hikaru, so unlike anyone he’d met. Then in class, it was the mystery. Now he didn’t know what his fascination was. Few people clung to his thoughts.</p><p>               “Kaito?” Kaoru questioned as Hikaru laid down.</p><p>               Hikaru didn’t answer, but Kaoru smiled.</p><p>               “You’re already best friends,” Kaoru mused, tiredness lingering in his tone.</p><p>               “Besides you,” Hikaru scoffed.</p><p>               Kaoru was his twin, the person that had been by his side since the beginning. When they had no one, they had each other. Always.</p><p>               Kaoru shifted to look at him.</p><p>               “I wasn’t accusing you,” Kaoru chuckled. “You can have friends. What did he want? You were on a call for a long time.”</p><p>               “He doesn’t want me to tell you,” Hikaru admitted.</p><p>               Hikaru didn’t really understand why he wanted to keep it a secret, but he wasn’t about to betray Kaito’s trust. It was strange not to tell Kaoru everything, but it wasn’t exactly a life changing secret either.</p><p>               Kaoru snickered in amusement.</p><p>               Hikaru stared at him, trying to figure out if he <em>should </em>tell Kaoru. He’d never been put in this situation before, no one had ever trusted Hikaru with a secret. Not one to keep for Kaoru.</p><p>               “He’s stupid,” Kaoru decided.</p><p>               It wasn’t a malicious statement, Kaoru was smiling. Kaoru closed his eyes and Hikaru sighed. He laid awake for a while longer, staring blankly at the ceiling.</p><p>               “Should I tell you?” Hikaru finally asked.</p><p>               “Hhm?” Kaoru mumbled. He sounded like he’d been close to falling asleep. “Nah. He told you.”</p><p>               Hikaru nodded slowly, satisfied. He didn’t know why it felt like a betrayal to Kaoru, but it did. Still in a strange way he couldn’t explain, he almost liked it. There was something that separated him from Kaoru, definitively. Most of their life they had been interchangeable, to family and classmates. It had changed some since they had joined the Host Club, but Hikaru still found himself wondering. Their appeal in the club was them as a duo, together. Some guests claimed they preferred one of them, but he always wondered if they would change their mind. They used to get letters in middle school, notes declaring someone’s affection for one of them. Every time without fail, the girl admitted to liking either.</p><p>               He unlocked his phone again, scrolling up through his texts. There it stared back at him.</p><p>               <em>This is Kaoru huh? </em></p><p>Hikaru had looked back it more than he’d ever admit, but he couldn’t help it. It was strange to see it typed; he’d stared at it long enough the words had been burned in his mind. How did he know? Over text whatever differences they had physically disappeared.</p><p>               His phone buzzed as a new notification appeared. Hikaru stared down to see a new message from Kaito. He swiped down to the bottom and stared to see a photo. It was them at the festival. Kaito smiled brilliantly, his arm disappearing along the edge of the photo to hold his phone. He looked less tired in the photo, Hikaru remembered the first time he’d met Kaito he’d seemed half awake. Somehow, he’d become more alive during the time they spent together. It was easier to overlook all of the flaws he’d first seen, all Hikaru could look at was his damn smile. He looked stupidly happy; his eyes bright.</p><p>               Hikaru smiled without thought. Another message appeared and Hikaru glanced down at it.</p><p>               <em>i just noticed haruhi in the background. we spent at least half an hour after this looking</em></p><p>He looked over the photo again, this time paying more attention to the background. Lanterns lit up the sky behind them, stands lining the background, a crowd of people blurred together.</p><p>               Hikaru texted back, <em>Where? </em></p><p>               The text bubble appeared for a moment before disappearing. A new message sent; a picture zoomed in on the photo. There she was, over Hikaru’s shoulder. Tamaki was standing with her. He never would’ve noticed that.</p><p>               <em>How long did you look at the picture to see that? </em></p><p>Hikaru smirked as he watched the text bubble bob back and forth before disappearing sporadically. He could practically see Kaito flushing.</p><p>               <em>shut up</em></p><p>He didn’t pay attention to how long they stayed up. The only proof of it was the long chain of texts. Hikaru didn’t usually stay up late, he was used to falling asleep at a regular hour. There usually was not a reason to stay up, especially when they had to get up early for school.</p><p>               The morning arrived to quickly. He was awoken too soon and forced to get ready. On mornings like this, Hikaru was very glad to be rich. There was little he had to do on his own. Kaoru seemed all too amused by how tired he was. Hikaru rolled his eyes each time Kaoru smiled at him.</p><p>               “How late did you stay up?” Kaoru questioned as they walked outside.</p><p>               It was too bright out, it made Hikaru wince. He blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to the light. The car was waiting patiently out front for them, the door pulled open awaiting them.</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Hikaru admitted.</p><p>               “Do you think Kaito will be late?” Kaoru asked eagerly. “He lives alone, right?”</p><p>               Hikaru considered this for a moment. He shrugged. Kaito was late to a lot of things, but he had yet to be late to homeroom. He also wasn’t sure who Kaito did live with. Not his father, certainly, but he must live with his mother. It was possible he had a stepfather as well, half siblings. There was a lot Hikaru was realizing he didn’t know.</p><p>               They got in the car and started on their way. Hikaru decided finally he did want to know and texted Kaito.</p><p>               <em>Who do you live with? </em></p><p>It took longer than usual for Kaito to respond, but after a few minutes his phone buzzed with an answer.</p><p>               <em>my mom usually </em></p><p>“Usually?” Kaoru repeated.</p><p>               He was leaned against Hikaru’s shoulder and for the first time ever, Hikaru felt a slight spark of annoyance. Kaoru reached down and scrolled up a little to check the timecode on the last message the night before.</p><p>               “One a.m.,” Kaoru commented. “You really like him, huh?”</p><p>               Hikaru looked up at Kaoru with a small frown.</p><p>               “What does that mean?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “Nothing,” Kaoru reassured. “Just… he’s nice.”</p><p>               “He’s alright, I guess,” Hikaru muttered.</p><p>               He turned back to his phone and opened a game, no longer interested in talking about Kaito. Kaoru took the message and turned to look at the window with a small smile.</p><p>               Kaito had not had as much trouble that morning. He was all to used to staying up late and waking up earlier. It’d certainly gotten worse lately, but he could handle it still. He went to bed around the same time as Hikaru had, something Kaito found surprising. He usually struggled to sleep, getting out of bed at least once or twice a night. That night however he’d fallen asleep relatively early for him.</p><p>               He moved fast through his morning routine and left early. Early enough he beat Ms. Hiromi. He’d decided right then and there he’d walk to school and left a note on his door. He was positive she would not be happy with him, but frankly he didn’t care. As long as he got to school on time, it didn’t matter.</p><p>               Kaito texted Haruhi to ask when she walked to school and if she wanted to walk with him. She responded quick enough and agreed to go with him. Kaito walked to her apartment building with a slight smile. He was feeling better despite last night.</p><p>               He walked up the steps to Haruhi’s apartment and knocked on her door. He waited a moment, before turning and looking out at the street. It was a calm morning so far, the sky a faded blue. Clouds drifted across, thin and stretched. There was a slight chill in the air, but not bad for spring.</p><p>               The door behind him opened and Kaito looked back to see Haruhi’s father. He looked tired and slightly disheveled. His chin had slight stubble and he was wearing an old faded t-shirt. His hair still looked nice, a dark wine red with curls that framed his face. He was wearing a purple bandana this morning.</p><p>               “Good morning, sir,” Kaito greeted with a smile.</p><p>               “Oh! Kaito,” Ranka greeted.  “Haven’t seen you in a while, not since Haruhi transferred.”</p><p>               Kaito shrugged apologetically. He hadn’t said it accusingly, but Kaito still felt bad. He often wondered if he should try harder to maintain older friendships or just let them vanish. He didn’t have to contemplate his relationship with Haruhi long, since he’d gotten transferred it was like nothing had changed.</p><p>               “You go to Ouran now?” Ranka asked. He smiled at Kaito.</p><p>               His gaze was on Kaito’s sweater. That day Kaito had chosen the alternate version of the uniform, the soft yellow sweater with the dress shirt and tie under it. He was wearing his own jacket over it for the walk to school and back, he’d abandon it in the entrance and swap shoes.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito agreed, his smile growing forced.</p><p>               “Haruhi didn’t mention it to me, Haruhi,” he called behind him.</p><p>               “Sorry, Kaito,” Haruhi said. “Just a minute.”</p><p>               “No problem,” Kaito reassured. “I like your dad.”</p><p>               Ranka beamed at him.</p><p>               “I always liked you,” he said. “Such a charmer.”</p><p>               It was strange to have an adult smiling at him, genuinely happy to see him. Kaito couldn’t remember the last time an adult hadn’t looked down on, judgement settled in their eyes.</p><p>               “Did you take the entrance exams like Haruhi? I did not know you could transfer in after first year, did you Haruhi? They told us the only option was the beginning of first year,” Ranka continued.</p><p>               “Uh… my dad got me in,” Kaito admitted.</p><p>               He scratched the back of his neck anxiously.</p><p>               “Oh,” Ranka said.</p><p>               Haruhi appeared behind her dad and shifted around him to get out the door. Before she could get far, her father hugged her and held her close.</p><p>               “How sad my Haruhi has to leave me each day,” Ranka said.</p><p>               Kaito smiled slightly and Haruhi grimaced.</p><p>               “Dad I got to go,” Haruhi said as she freed herself. “I’ll see you later. Have fun at work.”</p><p>               “I will, Kaito you should come by sometime,” Ranka said. “Haruhi doesn’t have friends over enough.”</p><p>               “I have friends over plenty,” Haruhi snapped.</p><p>               “I miss those Host Club boys,” Ranka said. “They’re awfully handsome, Haruhi.”</p><p>               Haruhi rolled her eyes, while Kaito’s smile grew.</p><p>               “They are,” Kaito agreed.</p><p>               Haruhi sighed loudly.</p><p>               “Come on,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               Kaito nodded and followed after Haruhi as she led the way.</p><p>               “Bye then,” Ranka called after them. “Nice seeing you again, Kaito.”</p><p>               “You too,” Kaito said as he turned to wave goodbye.</p><p>               “Stairs,” Haruhi warned.</p><p>               Kaito turned just in time. If he had taken one more step, he would’ve walked backwards down the first step. He already had enough trouble with stairs without him knocking himself down them.</p><p>               “Thanks,” Kaito chuckled.</p><p>               He let Haruhi lead the way to school and he quickly realized he was entirely unprepared to walk on his own. He was sure that he could find Ouran on his own with GPS, but it was nice being able to relax and let Haruhi take charge.</p><p>               “You need to look where you’re going more,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               Kaito nodded in agreement. He was better at it with ice skating, his mind was in a different place. He always thought about where he was going and where he would end up, he found it helped with jumps. It wasn’t as simple as just jumping, if you just jumped there was a strong chance you’d land wrong. He’d made that mistake plenty as a kid, just throwing himself into it. He still did it when he got frustrated, but he’d gotten considerably better. He missed ice skating. He missed it a lot.</p><p>               It took longer to walk to Ouran than his old school, but that was expected. They hopped on the subway briefly, just a few stops. Ouran was a large campus and further out to distance itself from the commoners. At least, that was how it felt.</p><p>               Kaito could feel eyes on them as they walked, people studying the emblem. Kaito pulled his jacket a little tighter, now more worried about getting mugged. He had nothing, but their Ouran uniform disagreed. Haruhi didn’t notice.</p><p>               She could be as oblivious as him at times. Scratch that, she was more oblivious than him. She never noticed Arai’s crush on her, even as it got progressively more obvious. Kaito had tried to help some, always working to pair them up for school activities.</p><p>               Kaito was disappointed when they did reach Ouran, he wanted to walk more. He wanted to start walking in a direction and not stop, keep going until he hit water. Instead he walked through the archway.</p><p>               They shed their jackets in the entryway and hid away their shoes into the lockers. Quick enough they were off to homeroom. It was nice to have Haruhi around more, she was a calming presence. Silence wasn’t heavy, but instead comfortable.</p><p>               He was surprised at how much time they had before class started, maybe they’d left early. He settled in his seat and after setting out his notebook and pencil, he retrieved his phone. His mind was still on ice skating, so he wound up watching a recent competition. He’d been meaning to watch it, it was his age range, but he’d been busy.</p><p>               Yuki walked in a few minutes after them and claimed her seat in front of Kaito. He instantly noticed she was wearing more accessories than normal, a few bracelets, earrings, and a thin short necklace. Kaito smiled slightly.</p><p>               “Is that allowed?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Naomi gets away with it,” Yuki said. “Why can’t I?”</p><p>               Kaito’s smile grew. Her voice made it sound like there was an argument behind this he hadn’t been a part of.</p><p>               “Hey, I’m all for it,” Kaito reassured. “The look would be better with a leather jacket.”</p><p>               “I know,” Yuki groaned. “This is already pushing it. They wouldn’t let me in if I added a jacket.”</p><p>               “You could have my blazer,” Kaito offered. “It’s very pretentious.”</p><p>               “It’s so tame compared to the dress,” Yuki sighed.</p><p>               She stood up to remind him exactly how it looked and Kaito couldn’t help but agree. The dress was puffed up, the skirt full, and the sleeves like arm floats. He didn’t like formal outfits usually, Ouran’s uniforms were far from his taste. He liked the sweater a lot more than the normal uniform. Ritsu had pulled off the uniform best, in Kaito’s opinion. He made it look cool, interesting.</p><p>               “You know I saw a guy that had it different,” Kaito said. “Haruhi’s friend. He looked really cool.”</p><p>               “Some people can get away with it,” Yuki agreed as she fell back in her seat. “I am not one of them. Not yet.”</p><p>               “Infiltrate their ranks,” Kaito said with a nod.</p><p>               She turned back to her own notes and Kaito resumed his video. One of the competitors had an injury in their final practice but skated perfectly. Kaito wasn’t sure how that worked, everyone he knew was off the ice for two weeks even with small injuries. He’d once hit his head and could barely stand up straight for the rest of the day.</p><p>               Slowly more and more of their classmates trickled in. He waved to Momoka and Kazukiyo, but otherwise ignored everyone. He didn’t realize the twins weren’t in class, until it was too late. He’d looked up to hunt for them, only to feel a pair of arms lean against his shoulders. He jumped in his seat and instantly they snickered in amusement.</p><p>               He glanced up to his right to see Hikaru smirking down at him. Kaoru was perched on his left.</p><p>               “What’re we watching?” Kaoru questioned.</p><p>               “A championship in Tokyo,” Kaito explained. “Junior league.”</p><p>               “Junior league?” Hikaru asked with distaste.</p><p>               “Yeah, it starts at age thirteen,” Kaito explained.</p><p>               “Until?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “Nineteen for singles, twenty-one for male doubles,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Is this what you watch for fun?” Hikaru asked dully.</p><p>               “Sometimes,” Kaito said defensively.</p><p>               He could feel them shift to exchange a look, but he ignored them. He knew it wasn’t everyone’s preferred sport, but he liked it. Ryuto had grown to enjoy it some just by how much Kaito’s life centered around it. Had centered around it. Kaito used to spend at least five days a week on ice, training as much as he could. Now he was lucky to get there once a month. He missed it.</p><p>               “That is impressive,” Kaoru commented.</p><p>               “Not really,” Kaito disagreed.</p><p>               The trick Kaoru had chosen to comment on was simpler, slower, and rather sloppy in his opinion. It should’ve been tighter and performed in one fluid motion, it was good to have each movement blend into the next. Ice skating wasn’t natural movement, but It shouldn’t look forced. It was supposed to be elegant and smooth, continuous. That’s why doubles were so painstakingly difficult, two people had to be in sync, their movements mirrored and complimentary. He liked watching pairs ice skate but hated doing it himself. He often was forced into at least helping someone practice, there weren’t enough guys to allow him to avoid it entirely. Sadly, doubles were restricted to opposite sex partners, meaning no girls could skate together, and no guys could skate. It was lame.</p><p>               “Could you do it better?” Hikaru teased.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged. He probably could, but the second he said that he’d fall on his ass. That was how it always worked with Kaito, he’d brag then trip over nothing.</p><p>               “Why’re you two so late?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Class hasn’t started,” Hikaru said pointedly.</p><p>               “Hikaru had trouble getting up this morning,” Kaoru explained.</p><p>               Hikaru shot a look at Kaoru and Kaoru promptly snickered.</p><p>               “Whatever,” Hikaru huffed. “It’s Kaito’s fault.”</p><p>               “How’s that?!” Kaito asked indignantly.</p><p>               “You kept me up,” Hikaru accused.</p><p>               “I-I mean you didn’t have to respond,” Kaito argued. “You could have gone to bed.”</p><p>               Hikaru scoffed and Kaito smiled.</p><p>               Class started shortly after, and both Hikaru and Kaoru returned to their seats. Kaito was careful to pay close attention, taking diligent notes. He was doing better at Ouran, in the classes he was catching up finally. He still had to review his notes each night to remind himself, but he was used to that. He’d finally made it past the worst, at least until exam season. He could do this.</p><p>               He continued to work on his notes as the class left for the refectory. Kaito pulled out his boxed lunch from his bag but didn’t open it. Instead he wrote more, examining his textbook closer. He didn’t want to get home only to realize he’d missed something crucial. It was better to get everything done now and not have to bug Haruhi later.</p><p>               He didn’t pay attention to the time, until he heard the door slide open. He looked up at the clock, he had plenty of time still. His gaze flickered down to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing in the doorway. Hikaru winked at him and Kaito smiled slightly, before turning his attention back to his work.</p><p>               “Class is over,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Kaito glanced up as Hikaru took Yuki’s empty seat. He leaned against Kaito’s desk, evaluating his notes slowly. He stole Kaito’s notebook and turned it to read it.</p><p>               “You are diligent,” Hikaru said. “This seems excessive.”</p><p>               “It might be,” Kaito agreed. “But I have no idea what I know yet… I mean this is 2-A and a competitive school.”</p><p>               “Boring,” Hikaru said. “You sound a lot like Haruhi.”</p><p>               “Sorry-“</p><p>               “Hey,” Haruhi snapped at them.</p><p>               Kaito smiled at her apologetically.</p><p>               “What exactly does that mean, Hikaru?” Haruhi demanded.</p><p>               “Boring, he sounded boring,” Hikaru said with a smirk.<br/>
               Kaoru snickered and said, “He’s right, Haruhi. You like to talk about school and studying too much. It’s boring!”</p><p>               Haruhi huffed and set her gaze back on her own lunch.</p><p>               “Awww,” Kaoru said. “You’re cute!”</p><p>               Kaito rolled his eyes and reclaimed his notes while Kaoru continued to taunt Haruhi.</p><p>               “No, you promised to talk to me,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               He closed Kaito’s notebook and Kaito stared up at him and instantly Hikaru’s smile grew.</p><p>               “Don’t pout,” Hikaru said. “You promised, remember?”</p><p>               Kaito’s smile returned slowly and Hikaru picked up his boxed lunch. He opened it and peered across it.</p><p>               “What is this?”</p><p>               “Leftovers,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Kaito closed it, his hand brushing against Hikaru’s.</p><p>               “Haruhi’s always looks better,” Hikaru said pointedly.</p><p>               “Shut up,” Kaito huffed.</p><p>               He stood up and Hikaru stared up at him. Kaito was not about to talk about anything heavy in the classroom, not this close to Kaoru and Haruhi. Normally this wasn’t something Kaito would willingly share, but he didn’t mind telling Hikaru. Somehow it was different.</p><p>               Kaito led the way, a mistake, but one Kaito was eager to make. He instantly headed towards the gardens, eager to get out of the school building. As nice it was, Kaito hated the feeling of marble glaring back at him. For brief moments he’d forget where he was, but all it would take was one glance and he was reminded. Even the desks were far too nice, made of a rich wood with golden fixtures.</p><p>               As they walked outside Kaito could feel the cold air fall across him, refreshing and inviting. He felt more awake.</p><p>               “Well?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “My mother is sick,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He didn’t understand how the words came so easily then. They slid out without thought or regret, words he’d been trying to voice for weeks. He couldn’t tell anyone, couldn’t admit it aloud.</p><p>               “That’s why I’m here,” Kaito finished. “When she is better, he might just leave again.”</p><p>               “Can’t you get a scholarship?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged.</p><p>               “I’m not as smart as Haruhi, and there’s not that many scholarships available,” Kaito explained. “Who knows, really. He might hang around this time.”</p><p>               Hikaru took a moment longer to respond and Kaito continued into the garden. He didn’t mind Ouran as much when he was in the gardens. They were pretentious, but so pretty. Expensive plants he understood. Brightly colored roses beamed back at them, rich and vibrant. Well taken care of their entire lives. Much like the kids at Ouran, they had been nurtured to live here. Raised into this life, proper and refined.</p><p>               “How sick is your mother?” Hikaru asked hesitantly.</p><p>               It was strange to hear any trace of doubt in Hikaru’s voice, he was usually so confident.</p><p>               “Uh…”</p><p>               That wasn’t a question Kaito knew the answer to, not really. He’d heard a variety of things, but…</p><p>               “The doctors keep saying she will be better soon, but it’s been weeks now. She fell ill during break and hasn’t recovered…” Kaito trailed off for a moment, before continuing, “She will get better. I just don’t know when yet.”</p><p>               “Who knows?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “I don’t really know,” Kaito said in defeat. “I haven’t <em>told </em>anyone… well besides you. My mother mentioned it to a few people, so Ryuto knows- my uh… friend from my old school.”</p><p>               “I remember him,” Hikaru said stiffly.</p><p>               Kaito glanced at Hikaru, still uncertain why his friends at his old school bugged Hikaru so much.</p><p>               “Haruhi might know,” Kaito said, now considering all possibilities. “Our parents talk sometimes, not much, but… I think my mother went to school with hers… or something.”</p><p>               His relationship with Haruhi had always been strange because of it. He’d known her most of his life, but only met her sporadically. There were pictures of them as toddlers, but since he grew with his grandparents they didn’t talk much. When they moved back to the city, Haruhi’s mother had passed. Haruhi and him had been friends for a while by proximity, but they never clicked really. He was pretty sure they’d only be acquaintances if not for their parents. He knew he was a draining person, and he hated feeling like he was bothering someone.</p><p>               “I don’t think she does,” Hikaru said slowly. “She asked how your mother was the other day, right? Didn’t mention the hospital.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded. He’d forgotten that entirely. His memory had gotten considerably worse lately, he blamed sleep deprivation.</p><p>               He spotted the same bench he’d sat at before and reclaimed his seat. Hikaru sat down beside him. Kaito sighed.</p><p>               “Do you have any other siblings?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “No, just Kaoru and Ageha,” Hikaru answered immediately. “Do you?”</p><p>               “Who knows,” Kaito chuckled. “Two weeks ago, I was an only child.”</p><p>               “Right, Saori Ayanokoji,” Hikaru mused. “Third year, right?”</p><p>               “No idea.”</p><p>               “Didn’t do any research?” Hikaru asked with a smirk.</p><p>               “No, did you?”</p><p>               “Didn’t need to, I’ve heard about her,” Hikaru explained. “She’s the president of her class, sort of plain looking-“</p><p>               “Hey,” Kaito reprimanded defensively.</p><p>               He didn’t know what compelled him to come to Saori’s defense, he knew she wouldn’t appreciate it. He still felt a strange loyalty to her. As much as this had destroyed his life, he knew it had to be just as bad for her, if not worse. His mother hadn’t cheated and lied for years; her father had.</p><p>               Hikaru snickered in amusement.</p><p>               “I’m serious,” Kaito huffed. “She’s my sister.”</p><p>               “I don’t think she’s defending you much, Kaito,” Hikaru scoffed.</p><p>               “Yeah, but… who can blame her?” Kaito mumbled.</p><p>               Hikaru stared at him for a moment before rolling his eyes.</p><p>               “What?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “I’m just saying,” Hikaru began. “She wasn’t exactly nice to you.”</p><p>               It wasn’t the worst conversation Kaito had at Ouran. Well… he guessed the worst interactions he had didn’t count as ‘conversations’ if he didn’t reply. Mostly it was comments jeered near him, names snarled at him, rumors whispered around him. As pretty as Ouran was, it housed some nasty people with tongues coated in poison. He’d heard most of it before. Him being poor was new to him and far less insulting than they thought. Kaito had always been an easy target for torment, he wasn’t exactly unused to those looks.</p><p>               “You’re prettier than her,” Hikaru said, interrupting Kaito’s thoughts.</p><p>               “What?” Kaito asked in shock. He looked at Hikaru, startled and already bright red. Hikaru smiled at him and Kaito groaned, “Shut up!”</p><p>               “I’m serious,” Hikaru said. “You could be a host.”</p><p>               “Haha,” Kaito snapped.</p><p>               Hikaru laughed and Kaito’s frown vanished immediately. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He loved Hikaru’s laugh.</p><p>               “I don’t compliment people lightly-“ Hikaru started.</p><p>               “Yeah, right,” Kaito said. “You’re so heavy handed with your compliments to your guests-“</p><p>               “Are you saying I’m a bad host?”</p><p>               “I didn’t <em>say </em>it, I implied-“</p><p>               Hikaru moved towards Kaito and instantly Kaito was on his feet, backing away from him. Hikaru smiled devilishly at him and Kaito took a few hesitant steps back.</p><p>               “You’re going to regret that,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Kaito dodged past him as Hikaru reached out to grab his arm. Kaito promptly stuck his tongue out at Hikaru.</p><p>               “Can’t be a host like that,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “Who said I wanted to be?” Kaito asked with a grimace. “I don’t want to flirt with girls.”</p><p>               Hikaru started to ask a question, but immediately stopped. A look of befuddlement crossed him and Kaito studied him for a moment.</p><p>               “Were you about to ask why?” Kaito asked with a growing smile. “You totally were!”</p><p>               “I was not,” Hikaru defended. “I just- I mean you could be the errand boy-“</p><p>               “Pass,” Kaito said instantly. “Kaoru already treats me like a toy.”</p><p>               Hikaru lurched forward and Kaito stumbled. Hikaru’s arm wrapped around him, catching him. Kaito stared up at him, his eyes wide.</p><p>               “I guess you’ll just have to be my guest then,” Hikaru said, his voice quieter.</p><p>               Kaito’s mind went blank for a few seconds. Hikaru was close enough that Kaito could see the flecks of gold in his eyes. That was a difference, certainly, between him and Kaoru. Hikaru’s eyes had more golden amber, Kaoru’s had more brown around the edges.</p><p>               “You win,” Kaito muttered. “You’re a good host.”</p><p>               Hikaru smiled in triumph as Kaito freed himself. He brushed off his sweater and Hikaru smirked slightly. He walked back towards Kaito and Kaito remained still hesitantly. Hikaru reached down and fixed Kaito’s tie.</p><p>               “You’re bad at this,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “I didn’t wear a tie regularly,” Kaito apologized. “I’m not good at it yet.”</p><p>               “Just gives me another excuse to be close to you,” Hikaru said with a wink.</p><p>               Hikaru’s smile grew as Kaito was dumbstruck.</p><p>               “You have to stop,” Kaito complained. “I already said you win!”</p><p>               “That’s no fun,” Hikaru explained. “I enjoy this way more.”</p><p>               He set a hand under Kaito’s chin, tilting his head to look back up at him. Kaito was certain he’d been flushed this entire exchange. He didn’t know how Hikaru always caught him off guard, but he did like the attention.</p><p>               “We’re going to be late, <em>host</em>,” Kaito huffed.</p><p>               He started back towards the school building and Hikaru watched him.</p><p>               “Wrong way,” Hikaru called after him. “We exited that building.”</p><p>               He caught up to Kaito and put an arm around him, turning them both to look at the adjacent building. Kaito studied it for a moment, before looking up at the clocktower. He must’ve gotten the directions Momoka told him switched.</p><p>               They walked back to the class and Kaito was pleased that Hikaru’s arm remained. It wasn’t taunting or to prove he was a good host… maybe it was, but Kaito still enjoyed it. He let Hikaru guide the way, the very reason why he continued to get lost constantly. He was content letting others lead him. Ouran was seemingly permanent and he was okay with it now, but that also meant he had to figure out how to navigate it on his own.</p><p>               “Kaito Adachi?” An unfamiliar voice questioned.</p><p>               Kaito turned and Hikaru frowned.</p><p>               A girl stared back at him, her hair long dark curtains, her eyes nearly silver. She seemed tall, but Kaito had no concept of height when heels were involved.</p><p>               “Yeah? Who’re… you?” Kaito asked cautiously.</p><p>               His gaze flickered around, hunting to see if there was anyone else with her. He felt safer with Hikaru by his side, comforted by his arm. Someone would have to be very bold to harass him then, people tended to wait until he was on his own.</p><p>               “A friend of Saori’s,” the girl said offhandedly.</p><p>               “Rumi Morohoshi,” Hikaru said flatly.</p><p>               “You know her?” Kaito asked in surprise.</p><p>               Rumi smiled slowly and she nodded in confirmation before explaining, “I went to the Host Club last year for a time, only to get Tamaki’s signature for a class matter.”</p><p>               “Okay,” Kaito said, now perplexed.</p><p>               She was stumbling over her words, talking quickly. He didn’t really need an explanation to why she was at the Host Club. It didn’t matter to him. She was blushing, either she was embarrassed or she liked Tamaki. Maybe both. Still, neither mattered.</p><p>               “Well, anyway,” Rumi continued. “I heard you Saori’s family was looking after you.”</p><p>               Looking after was a strange term. He didn’t feel like he was being looked after, rather pulled around on strings.</p><p>               “So sorry about your mother, Saori mentioned she was a family friend,” Rumi said.</p><p>               She was being nice, Kaito knew it. There was nothing malicious in her tone her gaze, but her words stung, deep gashes. His skin pricked, his stomach turning over on itself. He hadn’t eaten lunch and he was suddenly very grateful for it.</p><p>               “Yeah, thanks… family friend?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               His voice was strained, he knew it was, but he was trying his hardest to sound fine. He was trying to think of all the rumors he had heard, there had been whispers of a possible affair, but no names yet. He’d mentioned his father reappearing, hadn’t he? Was this damage control?</p><p>               “Yes,” Rumi said with a bright smile. “That’s why they’re helping, right? Ouran is a good school, I know it’s not a good situation, but I hope you enjoy it.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded slowly. She said something about her class and walked off, but Kaito didn’t hear her reason. Not that it mattered much. He turned rigidly and began back towards the class.</p><p>               “Family friend, huh?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito nodded again, letting the words settle. Family friend. It was a good spin, Kaito couldn’t deny that. Suddenly his father went from an absentee parent to a kind and helpful friend. The man that stepped in to take care of them. Not the man that had left them for years. Lied to his wife, his daughter, day after day. How was Saori not mad at this? Why was she a part of it?</p><p>               “Did she tell you?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “No,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “It’s a good story,” Hikaru commented.</p><p>               “It really is,” Kaito agreed. “Will it work?”</p><p>               “People are nosy,” Hikaru scoffed. “Kyoya called you Ayanokoji.”</p><p>               “Hm.”</p><p>               People wouldn’t openly accuse his father of having a bastard child, maybe this was smart. The only problem remained Kaito. Easily he could destroy this, he could’ve said it to her.</p><p>               “Why didn’t you correct her?”</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Kaito said. “Why should I?”</p><p>               “She’s lying,” Hikaru said with disdain.  </p><p>               “Yeah… but what’s the point?” Kaito sighed. “None of this is easy, I don’t particularly want to start a fight with her.”</p><p>               “What do you want to do then?” Hikaru asked. “Ignore it?”<br/>
               “That’s an option, right?” Kaito chuckled.</p><p>               “Not a good one.”</p><p>               He was right, but Kaito was tired. Too tired to start anything. If she wanted lie, she could go ahead. If people dug, they could find the truth.</p><p>               “She told her my mother was sick,” Kaito muttered irritably.</p><p>               “That’s the part that has you mad?” Hikaru demanded. “Not that she disowned you?”</p><p>               “I just… don’t want people to know that,” Kaito grumbled.</p><p>               “You told me,” Hikaru pointed out.</p><p>               “Yeah, I told you,” Kaito agreed. “Not anyone else.”</p><p>               Kaito’s mood had been sufficiently ruined. He’d had a fun time with Hikaru, but like every day someone ruined it swiftly. It happened more at Ouran, it was beginning to be unbearable. He wanted a break desperately. For the first time ever, Kaito wanted to be in the countryside. Far from this school and his father. He wanted to be further than that, not near any of his family. The only family member he wanted to be around was his mother. Like it used to be.</p><p>               “How long until summer break?” Kaito sighed.</p><p>               “Several weeks,” Hikaru deadpanned.</p><p>               Kaito grimaced.</p><p>               “I don’t want to be here anymore,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Where? Ouran?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “I don’t know, here,” Kaito said as he gestured vaguely. “This city, this country.”</p><p>               Hikaru chuckled gently and tugged Kaito closer. Kaito smiled slightly.</p><p>               “We can go on a vacation out of country,” Hikaru suggested. “During break.”</p><p>               “Yeah?” Kaito asked in amusement. “Where will you take me?”</p><p>               “Belize?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “They have that giant ocean pit, right?” Kaito asked eagerly.</p><p>               Hikaru stared at him for a long moment, trying to decipher exactly what he said.</p><p>               “The sinkhole?” Hikaru finally asked.</p><p>               Kaito nodded in agreement and said, “I want to drown in it.”</p><p>               “Not Belize then,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Kaito laughed. He liked this game. Akari used to talk about everywhere she had travelled, Kaito and Ryuto used to discuss where they would go if they could. Top on Ryuto’s list was South Korea and had been for a while, but Kaito’s changed constantly. Everywhere sounded exciting.</p><p>               “Where would you go?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Go?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “If you could go anywhere,” Kaito explained.</p><p>               “I can go anywhere,” Hikaru said slowly.</p><p>               Kaito considered that statement for a long moment. He shifted away from Hikaru, escaping his arm. Hikaru stared at him with a curious frown.</p><p>               “I keep forgetting you are absurdly rich,” Kaito sighed.</p><p>               He wasn’t sure how he kept forgetting. Hikaru felt different than everyone else, even Kaoru. He was so painfully aware of how rich people were, they looked at him differently. Hikaru didn’t. He was just Kaito’s friend, there wasn’t any additional judgement or meaning. Kaoru still looked at Kaito like he was a toy.</p><p>               They retreated back to their class, minutes from being late. As Kaito returned to his seat he noticed Yuki was missing some of her accessories, namely the necklace.</p><p>               “What happened?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “The cops got me,” Yuki sighed. “We all must conform to a rigid uniform. Your tie’s straight?”</p><p>               Kaito glanced down at his tie and flushed slightly. Was it really that noticeable? He knew he let it get sloppy, but even Yuki noticed it didn’t look terrible. Yuki smiled slowly in realization, her gaze shifting towards Hikaru.</p><p>               “Host got your tongue?” Yuki teased.</p><p>               “He just helped me,” Kaito mumbled.</p><p>               “Be careful,” Yuki warned.</p><p>               Kaito looked up at her curiously.</p><p>               “The host club is very nice,” Yuki reassured. “But… they have a strange following.”</p><p>               “I’ve noticed,” Kaito agreed glumly.</p><p>               He still didn’t like how the girls looked at him or any of them. He knew it was all an act at the club, but he wasn’t acting. He wasn’t just a character in a show, this was his life. He hated it. Yuki nodded and as the teacher walked in, she shifted back to face forward.</p><p>               Class passed without much issue; the teacher no longer called on Kaito which meant he no longer openly got answers wrong. It was difficult to ask questions without feeling ridiculous, well aware everyone else in class understood it. The teacher didn’t help, her gaze was harsh and stared him down. This was strangely typical at Ouran, every teacher seemed to find most of Kaito’s questions foolish. Kaito eventually just gave up. He wrote down questions he had to ask Haurhi or to research on his own. He was behind, that was why his questions were stupid. He knew it, but he hated it.</p><p>               His favorite class remained French. That day was no exception. It was the only class he understood fully, he didn’t struggle at all. The teacher liked him; his classmates looked to him for help. It was only because he was fluent, but he would take small victories. He deserved one easy class.</p><p>               The day moved quickly, and Kaito was grateful when club hours began. He could leave, but Kaito wanted to walk home with Haurhi. He didn’t want to take the car, he didn’t want to be near any aspect of his father- no, his <em>family friend</em>.</p><p>               Kaito did what he seemed to be doing more and more, he wandered. He went back to the gardens, there was a slight chill in the air still leaving the gardens mostly empty. He’d texted Haruhi and she had agreed to walk home with him, he just needed to waste some time. He could study, he should study, but right then his brain felt like mush.</p><p>               “Are you lost?”</p><p>               Kaito turned slowly to see a student standing near an archway made of roses holding an expensive looking camera. He was tall and slender, his hair golden in the sunlight. Curiously, he had green eyes and a slight accent Kaito couldn’t identify. Not French, he knew that. Any other country was fair game. He looked oddly familiar, but Kaito couldn’t figure out why.</p><p>               “Not really,” Kaito said with a small shrug.</p><p>               “Do you have a club?”</p><p>               Kaito sized them up, trying to determine if he would sell Kaito out or not. He smiled, as if away of Kaito’s reservations and Kaito returned it slowly.</p><p>               “No, but I am new,” Kaito said. “I was hoping there was a grace period.”</p><p>               “No such thing at Ouran,” he scoffed.</p><p> He turned back to his camera and adjusted it. He kneeled down and took a picture of the roses.</p><p>               “I’m uh… Kaito,” Kaito said. “Kaito Adachi.”</p><p>               “Naomi Nazukami,” he said. “Third year.”</p><p>               “Oh- I’m a second year,” Kaito explained.</p><p>               “I figured, there’s a lot of rumors about you,” Naomi said.</p><p>               Naomi looked back at Kaito, his expression friendly and non-threatening. Kaito relaxed. He wasn’t ready to defend himself or to walk away from taunting. He wanted to just have a calm moment, not worry about anyone.</p><p>               “I recognize you,” Kaito said. “Have I met you?”</p><p>               Naomi shook his head and said, “No, but I believe I’ve seen you before. I may have been wearing the dress instead of the suit, that could be why you are confused.”</p><p>               Kaito stared at Naomi in surprise. How were they so confident? Already, Kaito admired them.</p><p>               “Oh, yeah,” Kaito agreed with a smile. “Sorry, I… have seen a lot of new faces.”</p><p>               “Not an issue,” Naomi said instantly. “I was not expecting you to remember.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded and continued to hover, not quite willing to leave yet.</p><p>               “Do you have a preference for pronouns?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               Naomi nodded again and said, “I prefer they.”</p><p>               “Cool,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He would need to keep that in mind. They were a third year, so it was entirely possible Kaito would not see them again after this. Naomi seemed to notice Kaito was still hanging around and chuckled.</p><p>               “Do you want to come up to my club?” Naomi asked. “Right now there is only two of us, but neither of us will insult you or spread rumors.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded eagerly. The only other club he had seen so far was the Host Club, he needed to branch out some. Figure out what Ouran had to offer and decide if he wanted to join a club or not. He did work some days after school, so he would need to find a club that could accept that.</p><p>               “Ok, just give me another minute,” Naomi said.</p><p>               It was then that it struck Kaito. Naomi was a third year, and so was Saori. Kaito stared at Naomi for a moment, considering himself. He was strangely desperate to know the truth, but-</p><p>               “What is it?” Naomi asked.</p><p>               “I uh- sorry,” Kaito said. He kicked at a loose pebble and sent it skittering across the ground. “Are you in a class with… Saori?”</p><p>               “Ayanokoji?” Naomi asked. Kaito nodded. “I am. We are not close.”</p><p>               “Right,” Kaito said. “Right.”</p><p>               “People are saying you are staying with her family,” Naomi offered.<br/>
               Kaito grimaced. That was the new rumor then. He’d heard it more since Saori’s friend. He hated it.</p><p>               “Sorry about it,” Naomi said. “I don’t know what’s true or not, but it sounds annoying enough.”</p><p>               “It is,” Kaito confirmed.</p><p>               Naomi adjusted their position and took another photo, before finally standing up. They brushed their slacks clean of the grass clinging to them. Naomi nodded their head back towards the path before starting off. Kaito hurried after them, having to walk faster to keep up. He was shorter than Naomi by several inches. There were a lot of tall people at Ouran.</p><p>               Naomi led the way through the labyrinth that was Ouran effortlessly, navigating through various hallways, until finally they settled outside of a classroom. Naomi pulled open the door for Kaito and he smiled appreciatively before walking in.</p><p>               The room was not grand like the music room, but rather small- well small for Ouran. It was still larger than his old classroom, but every other room he’d been in at Ouran was massive. This one wasn’t. It seemed to be some sort of art room, with paintings hanging on the walls, abandoned easels crammed in a corner, and a strange assortment of supplies. There were pillars of wood, lights for video production, and buckets of paint for sets.</p><p>               “This is an art club then?” Kaito questioned.</p><p>               “Sure,” Naomi chuckled.</p><p>               “Kaito?” Yuki’s voice called.</p><p>               Kaito glanced around and spotted Yuki near a large window. She was sitting on top of a table, a laptop in front of her.</p><p>               “Hi,” Kaito said happily. “This is your club then?”</p><p>               “Just the two of us,” Naomi agreed. “Unless you want to join?”</p><p>               Naomi walked over towards Yuki, claiming a seat. Kaito watched as Naomi retrieved an SD card from the camera and handed it to Yuki. Yuki set it into her laptop immediately.</p><p>               “Maybe,” Kaito said with a small shrug.</p><p>               This seemed relaxed enough, it was better than being the host club’s toy. He ended up staying with them for the rest of club hours, watching as Yuki photoshopped several roses. Kaito did nearly nothing, he studied some, but got nothing really accomplished. He was tired and more than content to just exist.</p><p>               He eventually checked his phone to see Haruhi had alerted him she was getting ready to leave, offering he could meet her at the club if it was easier.<br/>
               Kaito excused himself and started on the way to the host club. It didn’t take long for Kaito to realize he had forgotten entirely where the host club was. He was trying to remember what Momoka had said, how Hikaru had first described where it was, but the memory was fleeting. He ended up caving and texting Haruhi for directions.</p><p>               He started towards the stairs, reading through the directions Haruhi gave him. He hardly paid attention to the footsteps behind him, he was too focused on the task at hand.</p><p>               A hand shoved him forcefully forward. Someone snickered as Kaito reached for the railing of the stairs. His hand grazed it, the cool marble just under his fingertips for a second, before he fell. He tumbled down the stairs, his elbow slamming painfully into the step. He tried to protect his head as he fell, each step jabbed him.</p><p>               Suddenly, he was able to catch himself or rather, he’d reached the landing. He remained still for a moment, already feeling bruises blossom. That <em>hurt. </em>His frame of reference of being pushed downstairs was limited, but he knew this was the worst. The stairs were made of some sort of stone, as cold and hard as ice.</p><p>               He struggled to steady his breathing, it was coming in heaves, as his heart raced wildly. The world was still twisting under him, painfully and nauseatingly. He closed his eyes tight and waited for it to stop.</p><p>               Waiting evidently was a luxury he didn’t have. Footsteps walked towards him, not the heeled shoes of the girl’s uniform, those were unmistakable. He winced and tried to right himself. He wasn’t able to sit up before a foot crashed against him, kicking him hard. Kaito groaned and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Another sharp kick, this time hitting his arm.</p><p>               “Ouran’s not a charity,” the voice snarled above him. “This is meant to be an elite school, separating the impoverished from us. Make no mistake of your place among us.”</p><p>               Kaito stared up at an unfamiliar figure. His hair was dark and kept neat, his eyes a harsh navy.</p><p>               “Scholarships exist,” Kaito said. “Feel threatened?”  </p><p>               He shouldn’t have said that. Even he could see that was a mistake, but he couldn’t stop himself. He always had to make it worse, say one more wrong word.</p><p>               The stranger’s face twisted in anger; it was clear he was unused to his victim talking back.</p><p>               “What the hell is happening here?” A growling voice demanded.</p><p>               The boy leering over Kaito hesitated, looking up at someone Kaito couldn’t see. Kaito pushed himself to sit up.</p><p>               “He fell,” the boy said callously. “Be more careful in the future, commoner.”</p><p>               He turned and stalked off, walking down the rest of the stairs. Kaito watched for a moment, his heart still hammering. Who the hell was that? He was used to being harassed, but he usually knew who it was at least. Kaito grimaced, his head still pulsing. He <em>hated </em>Ouran.</p><p>               “Are you okay?” Someone asked from behind Kaito.</p><p>               “Yep,” Kaito said. “Never better.”</p><p>               He stood up slowly, the floor under him shifting dangerously. He leaned against the banister, trying to ignore the pain pulsing through him. Footsteps walked towards him and Kaito jolted, looking up uneasily. He spotted Ritsu and instantly calmed, he was fairly certain Ritsu wouldn’t beat him up.</p><p>               “Who was that?” Ritsu asked.</p><p>               “No idea,” Kaito said. “Thanks for… scaring him off.”</p><p>               Ritsu nodded, his lips set in a harsh frown still.</p><p>               “How often does that happen?” Ritsu asked.</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Kaito said. “I am usually more careful.”</p><p>               People waited for the moment to take advantage of him, typically that meant Kaito could avoid it if he was careful. Nothing like this had happened at Ouran yet, he had begun to wonder if the worst he would get was snide comments. Apparently, it wasn’t.</p><p>               “Where were you going?” Ritsu asked.</p><p>               “To meet up with Haruhi,” Kaito said. “We were going to walk home together.”</p><p>               “Okay, let’s go,” Ritsu said. Kaito stared at him, perplexed enough that Ritsu explained. “If he comes back, I’ll take care of him.”</p><p>               “Take care of?” Kaito asked uneasily.</p><p>               “Make sure he doesn’t do it again,” Ritsu growled.</p><p>               “Don’t hurt him,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He stood up slowly and looked around for his bag. Ritsu found it first and picked it up, collecting Kaito’s phone as well. He handed Kaito his phone and Kaito sighed as he saw a new long splintering crack ran down the middle. His heart fell.</p><p>               Kaito felt no room to argue or explain himself and only listened as Ritsu talked. He didn’t agree with Kaito’s approach of nonviolence, and instead explained what he would’ve done to retaliate. People didn’t mess with him, he assured Kaito, not just because he was scary but also because he didn’t tolerate it. Kaito didn’t have a choice. He wasn’t strong and he knew fighting back only made it worse. If he threw a punch, he’d be the one in trouble. It had happened before.</p><p>               It felt like ages until they were finally at the host club. Kaito knew realistically it had a couple minutes if that, but everything felt longer. He was tired and beaten down. Ritsu was holding onto his arm firmly, he’d caught Kaito from tripping more than once.</p><p>               “Hey Casanova,” Kaoru greeted as they walked through the doors.</p><p>               Kaito spotted a couch and instantly started towards it. Ritsu finally released him and let Kaito collapse into the couch. Kaito closed his eyes, ready to forget he was alive.</p><p>               “What happened to you?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito peeked open his eyes to see Hikaru leaning over the back of the seat, staring down at him. Hikaru took Kaito’s phone and stared at it.</p><p>               “Did you throw your phone at a wall?” Kaoru questioned.</p><p>               “The floor,” Kaito corrected.</p><p>               He closed his eyes again.</p><p>               “That’s not what happened,” Ritsu snapped.</p><p>               “Close enough,” Kaito reasoned.</p><p>               “What did happen then?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               He felt the couch shift under him and Kaito opened his eyes to see Hikaru had claimed the seat beside him. Ritsu stood with his arms crossed and his expression set in anger.  He still was holding Kaito’s bag, his knuckles white.</p><p>               “Nothing,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “You’re lying,” Kaoru said instantly.</p><p>               He prodded Kaito and Kaito instantly shifted away from him, falling against Hikaru. Kaito considered it for a moment, but didn’t move.  </p><p>               “How much longer until Haruhi’s ready?” Kaito muttered into Hikaru’s shoulder.</p><p>               “We stole her phone,” Hikaru admitted. “We were bored.”</p><p>               Kaito grumbled. He missed the other club; it was quiet there. Here he could hear everyone’s voice, every click of heels against the floor.</p><p>               “Hello Kaito, Kasanoda,” Momoka greeted.</p><p>               Kaito opened his eyes and sat up to look at Momoka. He smiled at her.</p><p>               “Are you both here to see Haruhi?” Momoka questioned.</p><p>               “Sort of,” Kaito agreed. “I am waiting for him; we’re walking home together.”</p><p>               “Aw, that’s so nice of him,” Momoka said.</p><p>               Momoka waved goodbye to them before returning to her friends. Kaito slumped against Hikaru again. Hikaru let out a small scoff.</p><p>               “I’m not your pillow,” Hikaru said.     </p><p>               “Shh,” Kaito shushed. “I’m tired.”</p><p>               Despite Hikaru’s complaints, he didn’t budge. Kaito was grateful for this, he was admittedly exhausted. He had to work tomorrow, something he wasn’t looking forward to. Ritsu remained nearby, still angry.</p><p>               “You should relax,” Kaito said. “Have a seat, Ritsu.”</p><p>               “How are you just sitting there?” Ritsu snarled.</p><p>               “What do you mean?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “He was pushed down the stairs,” Ritsu said. “And refuses to report it.”</p><p>               Kaito ignored Ritsu. He appreciated the concern, but Kaito was adamantly against reporting what happened. There were several reasons, he didn’t know the guy, he didn’t want people to know, and undoubtedly his father would learn about it. Kaito was meant to blend in not get shoved down stairs. His mother would be worried if she knew.</p><p>               “Just let it go,” Kaito said. “It wasn’t that bad.”</p><p>               “As in down a flight?” Kaoru asked, his voice strangely serious and riddled with concern.</p><p>               Kaito didn’t like the sound of that. That tone made it obvious this wouldn’t just go away. Kaito was madder that the person hadn’t waited until they were alone, then Kaito could handle it how ever he wanted it without judgement.</p><p>               “No,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “We could jump him,” Ritsu said. “Teach him not to-“</p><p>               “Just sit down,” Kaito complained. “I’m not doing that.”</p><p>               “Who was it?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Neither Kaito nor Ritsu said anything. Instead Kaito tried to fall asleep and pretend nothing had happened. He wanted to forget a lot of today.</p><p>               “Kaito?” Hikaru pressed.</p><p>               Kaito mumbled out, “I don’t know.”</p><p>               “If you don’t even know them, then why would someone do that?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “Are you kidding?” Kaito asked. He peered up at Kaoru to see his perplexed expression. Kaito sighed and leaned against Hikaru again. “I’m not exactly Ouran’s finest.”</p><p>               “Haruhi,” Hikaru called.</p><p>               “Don’t bother her-“ Kaito started.</p><p>               “What do you want?” Haruhi asked dully.</p><p>               “Did you ever get tossed down a set of stairs?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “I was not tossed,” Kaito said heatedly. “I tripped-“</p><p>               “With aid,” Ritsu commented.</p><p>               “No,” Haruhi said. “Kaito did something happen?”</p><p>               “No, thanks,” Kaito said. “Let me know when you can go.”</p><p>               “Alright,” Haruhi agreed.</p><p>               He listened to the sound of her footsteps retreating and he relaxed again. He was well aware of the tension settled across the group, but right then Kaito <em>really</em> didn’t care. His stomach still hurt, so did his arms, and his legs. He was pretty good at pain management; he was used to falling.</p><p>               “Haruhi’s a commoner too,” Kaoru said. “This isn’t normal-“</p><p>               “Haruhi is different,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “How?” Hikaru demanded.</p><p>               “Seriously?” Kaito asked.</p><p>                Kaito glanced up at Hikaru to see his expression remained the same, he was being incredibly serious. Kaito groaned. He really didn’t want to explain how Haruhi was different. She was better than him, more likable.</p><p>               “People like Haruhi,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Ritsu stared at Kaito strangely. Kaito shifted uneasily. Kaoru was also staring at him.</p><p>               “What?” Kaito finally asked, caving to their looks.</p><p>               “Everyone likes you,” Ritsu said with a frown. “People smiled when they saw you walk in.”</p><p>               The guests didn’t like Kaito. He was just some act to them.</p><p>               “We like you,” Kaoru added. “Right, Hikaru?”</p><p>               “Can we not talk about this?” Kaito huffed. “Don’t you have guests?”</p><p>               “Trying to get rid of us?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “He’s right, I should at least go back,” Kaoru said. Hikaru moved and Kaoru continued, “You should keep an eye on Kaito, I’ll take care of our guests.”</p><p>               Kaito smiled a little at that. Right then he didn’t need anyone to watch him, his intention was to sleep until Haruhi was ready to leave. He did appreciate Hikaru staying, he needed someone soft to lean on. Kaito struggled to ignore the whispers around them, but it helped that he was exhausted. Hikaru seemed to be just as tired as him, he was unused to late nights. They both fell asleep quickly. They didn’t have much time before club hours officially ended, but it was pleasant while it lasted.</p><p>               Kaito was eager to retreat home and got to his feet the moment Haruhi awoke him. The journey back home felt longer than it had that morning. His feet felt like cement blocks, dragging along under him.</p><p>               He didn’t make it far into the apartment. He collapsed on the couch and fell asleep immediately.</p><p>               It was undeniable he had a bad day, but it was far from the worst he would experience that week.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i really like writing chapters where not much happens tbh... which to be fair its a slice of life fic so i guess that's some freedom<br/>i've been writing a lot with kaito just figuring out when stuff will happen in the timeline and I think I've figured it out finally c: glad to finally be back posting<br/>thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Spreading Rumors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy pride everyone!!<br/>I keep forgetting its still June and then I check my calendar and realize. I don't know why I expect time to move faster, my sense of time is warped with everything going on i guess ^^"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Kaito thought it was supposed to get easier. That was what he was always told if you worked hard it got easier with time. Nothing seemed to anymore. He’d caught up with his studies, but he still had to spend more time each night looking over material. It was easy to fall behind at Ouran.</p>
<p>               After Kaito had fallen, Hikaru hung around more. Kaito liked the extra attention, despite knowing the real reason behind it. He wasn’t sure if Hikaru being this close to him was beneficial or not, he knew no one was bold enough to do or say anything near him, but plenty of people had been mad at him for being friends with Hikaru in the first place. Mostly he’d heard whispers from girls about it, but there had been some annoyed guys as well. For most of the girls it was because Hikaru was a host and well respected, for boys it was due to Hikaru being a Hitachiin.</p>
<p>               Kaito ended up spending more afternoons with Yuki and Naomi than with the host club, to Hikaru’s frustration. Kaito didn’t like staying at the host club for many reasons, but one primarily being how he was looked at. It was the same way the girls looked at Ritsu when he was with Haruhi, like they were watching an anime or a dating sim. It was weird and Kaito hated it.</p>
<p>               That afternoon Kaito had been wandering towards the club when a cautious voice called out to him.</p>
<p>               “Kaito Adachi?”</p>
<p>               Never a good sign when someone knew his name. Still, Kaito stopped. The voice had been tentative, quiet, and strangely cautious. Not someone about to push him down a flight of stairs. Hopefully.</p>
<p>               Kaito turned to identify the owner of the voice and saw a girl step out from behind a pillar. She was small, enough so that Kaito questioned how old she was. She was wearing the yellow dress only the high schoolers wore. Her face was round, her eyes large and a rich brown, her skin pale, and her hair silky. She had a thin bow tied in her hair, the same color of the pink bow around the collar of the dress.</p>
<p>               “Can I help you?” Kaito asked.</p>
<p>               “No, but I can help you,” she said, gaining confidence. She stood up taller, but still seemed hesitant. “You’re friends with the Hitachiins?”</p>
<p>               “With Hikaru,” Kaito clarified.</p>
<p>               He didn’t know <em>what </em>he was with Kaoru. Friend didn’t seem right; he didn’t feel like Kaoru’s friend. He felt more like something interesting presented to a cat, something the cat would grow bored with. </p>
<p>               “You went to the host club to be his guest?” the girl continued.</p>
<p>               “Uh… not really,” Kaito said, already feeling flushed.</p>
<p>               He smiled nervously. He hadn’t gone to be a guest, just to be around. There were certain implications of being at the host club and assumptions about him. Accurate assumptions, but he wasn’t helping things.</p>
<p>               “They are not good people,” the girl said earnestly. “They used to trick girls that liked them.”</p>
<p>               Kaito’s smile vanished.</p>
<p>               “It wasn’t just me,” she said hurriedly. “There were others. I left a note in Hikaru’s desk, asking for him to meet me… I had a crush on him. Instead Kaoru met with me and asked if I would be ok with him instead… but Hikaru was hiding nearby.”</p>
<p>               “What did you say?” Kaito asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>               “It doesn’t matter,” she insisted. Her voice grew desperate as she continued emphatically, “It was humiliating! They enjoyed it, they did it to others too! I know they’re playing nice now, but… they might be doing it to you.”</p>
<p>               Kaito stood still even as she left, frozen. Hikaru had been one of the few things Kaito had been certain of, the one aspect of his life he hadn’t questioned. A ridiculous statement for someone he barely knew, but he never overthought their relationship. Now he was presented with no other choice.</p>
<p>               His phone buzzed in his pocket and his heart sank further, anchored down by his recent discovery. She could have lied. He’d seen several girls glare daggers at him when he was with Hikaru, it was possible she was like them… but she didn’t seem vindictive. She seemed honest.</p>
<p>               Kaito retreated towards the club room. He’d grown to like the quiet of the art room, it was relaxing. They didn’t mind him coming and going as he pleased and didn’t ask when he had to leave for work. It felt like his old club, no one took it too seriously. Just an excuse to hangout and avoid reality for a while. Kaito and Yuki studied together during study hall, and then goofed off during club hours. Naomi would leave sometimes to take photographs around campus and Kaito tagged along a few times. He liked to wander but loved to have someone to guide him back.</p>
<p>               He was the last one to arrive that day, unsurprisingly. He usually was late, he got distracted easy. Yuki and Naomi sat near the desks; a laptop open in front of them. A photo editing software was open, displaying some photos they’d taken the other day.</p>
<p>               “Thought you were ditching us again,” Yuki commented.</p>
<p>               “Everything ok?” Naomi asked with a frown. “You look pale- paler than normal.”</p>
<p>               “I heard something weird,” Kaito admitted.</p>
<p>               He fell into an empty seat near them, sitting in it backwards. He crossed his arms over the back of the chair, setting his chin on top.</p>
<p>               “Care to share?” Naomi asked.</p>
<p>               “I… don’t know,” Kaito said.</p>
<p>               He didn’t want to spread rumors about the twins. He liked them and he wasn’t a jerk. He knew Yuki and Naomi would be unlikely to tell anyone else, but he still didn’t want to say anything bad about Hikaru or Kaoru.</p>
<p>               “Have either of you… heard anything about Hikaru or Kaoru?” Kaito asked. “Something… bad.”</p>
<p>               They exchanged a look.</p>
<p>               “This is my first year at Ouran,” Yuki said. “I haven’t known them much longer than you. People do not talk bad about them in our class.”</p>
<p>               Kaito looked to Naomi for help and they sighed.</p>
<p>               “I was never in a class with them,” Naomi began. “But… I have heard some unsettling things.”</p>
<p>               Kaito grimaced.</p>
<p>               “Besides the act they do for the Host club,” Naomi clarified. “I did not know incest was attractive.”</p>
<p>               “I don’t get it either,” Kaito said. “It seems to work for them.”</p>
<p>               There was a lot about the Host club he didn’t understand. He wasn’t fully acquainted with all of the hosts, but he’d heard of them. Mostly from Momoka and her friends, but he’d heard murmurings from some of the guys as well. Honey and Mori were both first year college students, but Honey acted much younger. He still took afternoon naps and their appeal to guests appeared to be Honey acting childish and Mori taking care of him. It was strange, but easy enough to move on from. Kyoya was the one person he understood the least. He was curt and severe, and as far as Kaito could tell he didn’t entertain guests. Guests hung around him and tried to spark conversation and Kyoya would bring up business, offer something the club sold. Kaito wondered how much of the club was an act and how much of it was who the hosts were, it seemed to be a blurred line.</p>
<p>               “What do you know about them?” Kaito asked. “Just… anything I should know?”</p>
<p>               Naomi considered this a long moment and stopped working for a moment. They stared at the screen, but their eyes weren’t moving anymore. Naomi sighed and leaned back in their chair.</p>
<p>               “I don’t know how close you are to them,” Naomi relented. “But… I know they used to play with girls’ feelings. I comforted a girl once that was crying because of them, she had tried to confess and the opposite twin appeared.”</p>
<p>               That lined up with what the girl had said. He had really been hoping she was lying to him, but now what she had said had credibility. Now he couldn’t just ignore it. He wanted to believe they would never do that to him, but…</p>
<p>               “Kaoru pretended to Hikaru once,” Kaito said.</p>
<p>               Yuki and Naomi had resumed working, but looked up at Kaito’s voice.</p>
<p>               “At school?” Yuki asked curiously, her eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to recall.</p>
<p>               “No,” Kaito said with a shake of his head. “Before Ouran, I- Kaoru went to where I worked. He uhm… had his hair parted like Hikaru.”</p>
<p>               “What happened?” Naomi asked with a frown. “Did he try it?”</p>
<p>               “I…” Kaito thought back to that day. Kaoru hadn’t said much about it, but Kaito hadn’t given him a chance. “I knew it was him, I said his name before he could.”</p>
<p>               “Huh,” Yuki said.</p>
<p>               “Do you think-“ Kaito stopped hurriedly. He frowned down at the floor. “Would they-“ he stopped again. “They wouldn’t?”</p>
<p>               “I… don’t know them well enough,” Yuki said apologetically.</p>
<p>               “Be careful,” Naomi advised.</p>
<p>               “Kaoru texted me from Hikaru’s phone too,” Kaito mumbled. “Pretending to be him.”</p>
<p>               “Anything happen then?” Naomi questioned. “They usually do it in person.”</p>
<p>               “Nothing happened,” Kaito said. “I… knew.”</p>
<p>               “How?” Yuki asked incredulously. “They are identical in person, but their dialect is extremely similar. Any small physical difference or variation in their voice isn’t in a text.”</p>
<p>               Kaito shrugged. He couldn’t remember exactly what tipped him off. He remembered thinking it felt wrong, not like Hikaru. Hikaru had been mad at him, but it was more than that. Kaito huffed in frustration. Was it really too much to ask for one thing to be easy?</p>
<p>               His phone buzzed again and finally Kaito retrieved it. A text from Hikaru. Or Kaoru. There was no telling until he read the message. He didn’t, but instead stared down at it. It took him a few minutes to work up the courage, but finally he unlocked his phone.</p>
<p>
  <em>               Come to the host club, I’m bored. </em>
</p>
<p>               Kaito smiled slightly. That was Hikaru. Unable to stop himself Kaito texted back.</p>
<p>
  <em>               u got guests </em>
</p>
<p>               Instantly Hikaru replied, <em>And they’re boring. </em></p>
<p>               Kaito rolled his eyes. He noticed the silence in the room and looked up to see both Yuki and Naomi staring at him again.</p>
<p>               “What?” Kaito asked.</p>
<p>               “Just… keep in mind what we talked about,” Naomi said. “I don’t want you getting your heart broken, Kaito. We technically need three members to have a club, it’d be a shame to lose you.”</p>
<p>               “Wait how have you guys passed for a club then?” Kaito asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>               “Carefully worded statements,” Yuki said with a mischievous look. “No one minds as long as we do not cause trouble.”</p>
<p>               Kaito did not go to the host club that day, but instead remained where he was until it was time to leave. He’d taken to walking with Haruhi every day, it had taken some convincing, but no longer a car waited for him. His father had been furious with him the first time Kaito had ditched the ride home, demanding if Kaito wanted to get kidnapped. Kaito reassured him there was no reason to kidnap him. His father reminded him of his Ouran uniform and the card he’d forced onto Kaito. Kaito refused to use it and frankly hated having it. His mother had asked him to just keep it in case of an emergency, so Kaito obeyed. If he did get robbed, it wasn’t his problem. Not his money, not his issue.</p>
<p>               Kaito left with Naomi and Yuki but waited out front for Haruhi. He had gotten a few more texts, but ignored them. He wanted to trust Hikaru too much. No, he did trust Hikaru. He just didn’t trust his brother. Kaoru was the one he was questioning. He had some sort of connection with Hikaru- well… he <em>thought </em>they had one. He thought Hikaru liked being his friend, but…</p>
<p>               “How was your club?” Haruhi asked.</p>
<p>               “Good,” Kaito said.</p>
<p>               He glanced back to see her descending the stairs to the building, the twins flanked her on either side.</p>
<p>               “Did your phone break?” Hikaru asked.</p>
<p>               “Not yet,” Kaito said. “Just the screen is cracked, the inside is intact.”</p>
<p>               That had to be a sign Hikaru did care, he’d pushed for Kaito to tell someone about the incident. Kaito noticed Hikaru keeping an eye on him in between periods, walking closer to him. Kaito was uncertain if this would make things worse, but he did enjoy the company.</p>
<p>               “So you were just ignoring me then?” Hikaru asked with an annoyed look.</p>
<p>               Kaito smiled slowly in amusement as Kaoru snickered.</p>
<p>               “Don’t worry, you still have me,” Kaoru reassured. “And Haruhi.”</p>
<p>               Kaito watched Kaoru, trying to read him. As always, it was impossible. Kaito never had enough time alone with Kaoru to really know who he was. Hikaru he had known for a while before meeting Kaoru, he was alone with Hikaru more. He knew Hikaru.</p>
<p>               “Kaito?” Haruhi asked.</p>
<p>               “Yeah, sorry,” Kaito said.</p>
<p>               They split away from the twins outside of the gates, the twins heading for a waiting car while Kaito and Haruhi started down the sidewalk. They walked in silence for a while.</p>
<p>               “Can I ask you something and you promise not to tell anyone?” Kaito asked.</p>
<p>               “That depends,” Haruhi said.</p>
<p>               “W-well… it’s not dangerous,” Kaito said. “I just…”</p>
<p>               “I won’t tell anyone,” Haruhi said. “Now spit it out.”</p>
<p>               “The twins,” Kaito began uneasily. “They’re not… mean, are they?”</p>
<p>               Haruhi took longer to answer than Kaito would have liked. He hated that she had to think about it, consider if they <em>were </em>mean or not. It wasn’t reassuring.</p>
<p>               “I don’t think so,” Haruhi finally answered. “They are not used to having friends, that is obvious. They were alone together for a long time, from what I’ve heard… I think they’re still learning to think about others and not treat them as toys they can play with.”</p>
<p>               Kaito thought about this for a long time. It stayed with him for the rest of his night, even as he sat in the hospital room. His mother had tried to convince him to not come as often, to rest at home. Kaito usually couldn’t go more than two days without seeing her, he got to anxious. He’d stay up all night worrying.</p>
<p>               “What’s the matter?” his mother asked. “Your father is not here, there’s no reason to scowl.”</p>
<p>               Kaito crossed his arms. He didn’t like the reminder of his father, he preferred to forget about him. It was hard to do that after he’d taken over so much of Kaito’s life, but Kaito still tried.</p>
<p>               “Just… thinking,” Kaito mumbled.</p>
<p>               “About?” she pressed.</p>
<p>               She turned the page of her book, before finally letting the bookmark settle. She closed it and stared at Kaito, waiting patiently.</p>
<p>               “I heard some rumors today,” Kaito said.</p>
<p>               “About you?” she asked.</p>
<p>               He always heard rumors about him, those weren’t the ones that worried him.</p>
<p>               “About a friend,” Kaito said.</p>
<p>               “A new one or old?” she asked. “Haruhi goes to Ouran, does she not?”</p>
<p>               “Yeah, how’d you know?” Kaito asked in surprise.</p>
<p>               His mother smiled and shook her head.</p>
<p>               “Her father told me; don’t you remember?” she asked with a small chuckle. “At the grocery store, he was so proud. I tried to convince you to apply.”</p>
<p>               Right. That had been an argument, over whether Kaito was applying himself or floating by. He had good grades, but he would admit he wasn’t going the extra mile. He did what he had to in order to do well, but nothing more. He had no idea what university he wanted to go to, what his job would be after school, he was clueless. He knew it was in his best interest to be at a school like Ouran, but he hated the extra workload. He was starting to learn that this was just normal, he would always have to study this much.</p>
<p>               “Right,” Kaito said thinly. “Looks like you got you wanted; I am at Ouran.”</p>
<p>               Silence grew, uncomfortable silence. He was getting used to it being this uneasy silence now, it hadn’t been comfortable in a while. He had pent up frustrations about everything, but he couldn’t bring it up to her. She was in a hospital bed; how selfish would he have to be to bring up his own problems?</p>
<p>               “Kaito,” she finally sighed. “I wanted you to take some initiative in your education, that is all. I know you are a bright young man and I know you like to… have fun at school, but even your extracurricular club was just an excuse to be with your friends.”</p>
<p>               “I did… ice skating,” Kaito mumbled.</p>
<p>               She sighed again; this time heavier. She rubbed at her eyes tiredly. He never thought this would put such a strain on their relationship, when she had first gotten sick he’d thought it might bring them together. He could help out, prove he was responsible, and she’d be out of bedrest. Instead she ended up in a hospital and they were even worse at communicating.</p>
<p>               “As a hobby, yes,” his mother said. “And that is delightful, good to put on a college application, but-“</p>
<p>               “it’s not a real-world skill,” Kaito recited.</p>
<p>               “It’s not,” she agreed. “You know that. Even if you were an Olympic level skater, it’s not a career. There are very few skaters that can do it longer than-“</p>
<p>               “I know,” Kaito said. “I know.”</p>
<p>               All sports were draining, but there was a harsh time limit on ice skating. There was a point where your body couldn’t handle it anymore. It happened to the best. It wasn’t reliable, not… a career.</p>
<p>               “What were you upset about?” his mother asked. “A friend, you said?”</p>
<p>               Kaito shook his head slowly and said, “Don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>               His phone buzzed and Kaito pulled it out to see a text from Ryuto. His mother peered over and frowned.</p>
<p>               “What happened to your phone?” she asked in a sharp voice. “Did you drop it again?”</p>
<p>               He’d cracked his screen only once before and that time it had been his fault. He’d left it balancing on the wall of the rink, he’d been waiting for a call. When his phone did ring, it lost balance and fell onto the ice. His screen had little chance against the ice, the entire screen had spiderwebbing cracks. In comparison, this really wasn’t that bad.</p>
<p>               “Yeah,” Kaito admitted. “The floors at Ouran are marble.”  </p>
<p>               “Marble?” she repeated in astonishment. “When I am better, you will have to show me around.” </p>
<p>               Kaito nodded in agreement and turned his attention back to his phone.</p>
<p>               He ended up leaving early to study. As he did walk out of the hospital, he noticed the emblem on the sign. It looked familiar, but he couldn’t place where he had seen it. He ended up shrugging it off.</p>
<p>               He walked back to the apartment, having to take the subway a few stops. This hospital was further from their home, but he couldn’t deny it was better. The rest of the day passed the same as the previous, he studied late, made a quick meal, and got ready for bed. He ended up staying up on his phone, unable to fall asleep easily.</p>
<p>               Kaito had grown used to walking to school with Haruhi in the morning, it meant he had to get up earlier, but it was worth it. They always got to class before most of the others, Haruhi used the time to study. Kaito was too tired to be able to do that. Still, he hung around Haruhi. That morning he claimed Hikaru’s seat, playing a game on his switch. Haruhi didn’t mind his company, as long as he didn’t bother her too much. He could handle that.</p>
<p>               Slowly the seats around them filled as their peers arrived. Kaito didn’t bother to look up until he heard a <em>thmp </em>in front of him. Hikaru stood before him, his bag resting on the desk as he stared down at Kaito with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>               “That’s my seat,” Hikaru said.</p>
<p>               “Aw, don’t you want to share?” Kaito taunted. “You can have my seat for the day.”</p>
<p>               Hikaru rolled his eyes and moved behind Kaito to look over his shoulder. He felt Hikaru lean against him, setting his chin on the top of Kaito’s head. He felt Hikaru’s arms drape across his shoulders.</p>
<p>               “You’re bad at this,” Hikaru said as Kaito’s character was killed.</p>
<p>               “You distracted me,” Kaito said defensively.</p>
<p>               He wasn’t <em>great </em>at video games, but he was decent. He played enough that he was positive he should be better, but it wasn’t a skill he could put on his resume regardless. Who cared if he sucked.</p>
<p>               “Oh, I distract you?” Hikaru asked and Kaito could hear his smile.</p>
<p>               Kaito flushed, hesitating a moment as his character spawned in. Hikaru chuckled in amusement.</p>
<p>               “Shut up,” Kaito huffed.</p>
<p>               “You’re missing a key,” Hikaru said.</p>
<p>               “Did you see one?” Kaito asked.</p>
<p>               Hikaru tried to explain where Kaito needed to go back, but Kaito couldn’t find it. Finally after the third attempt, Hikaru simply reached down and set his hands over Kaito’s. Kaito’s heart began to race as Hikaru guided him back towards the key he needed. He let go of Kaito’s hand and stared down smugly.</p>
<p>               “I’m better at this than you,” Hikaru declared.</p>
<p>               Kaito smiled and relaxed again.</p>
<p>               “Yeah, but I’m playing,” Kaito reminded. “Is it painful to watch?”</p>
<p>               “Only when you walk straight past a key,” Hikaru scoffed.</p>
<p>               The teacher walked in and instantly Kaito turned off his console and slid it away into his bag. He started to move but stopped as he realized Hikaru had moved to sit behind Yuki. He winked at Kaito. Kaito stared for a moment too long, before being able to force his gaze forward. Even from the distance, he could hear Hikaru’s snicker.</p>
<p>               Kaito stole one more look over to see Yuki realizing the discrepancy, her attention shifting from Hikaru to Kaito. She gave Kaito a pointed look before looking forward as their teacher began to talk. Haruhi didn’t notice Kaito hadn’t moved until Kaito raised his hand to answer a question. She stared at him in surprise, before glancing over at Hikaru. Hikaru smirked at her.</p>
<p>               Class went by smoothly and the moment Mrs. Nakamori left the room, Kaito pulled his game back out. He settled in his seat to play during their afternoon recess. He heard footsteps walking towards him and glanced over long enough to see Hikaru.</p>
<p>               “Since you stole my seat-“</p>
<p>               “You relinquished it to me,” Kaito argued. “I was going to leave-“</p>
<p>               “As the host I am, I graciously gave up my seat,” Hikaru said.</p>
<p>               “There, see, Haruhi- there’s a difference between stealing and giving up-“ Kaito began.</p>
<p>               “I’ve learned my lesson, I’m not getting in the middle of these arguments,” Haruhi said.</p>
<p>               Kaoru laughed and wrapped an arm around Hikaru.</p>
<p>               “What happened?” Kaito asked curiously.</p>
<p>               “They pretended to be in a fight so they could come over,” Haruhi grumbled. “Bastards.”</p>
<p>               Both Hikaru and Kaoru gained a smug smile at this. They exchanged a look as their gazes settled on Kaito. Kaito stared at them uncertainly.</p>
<p>               “What should we do this time?” Hikaru mused.</p>
<p>               “Can’t fight again,” Kaoru said with a shake of his head. “Maybe-“</p>
<p>               Kaito didn’t like the sound of that. After everything he had heard, the idea of them tricking him didn't feel right. He knew he wanted to trust Hikaru, but he wasn't as sure if he trusted Kaoru. There was nothing that would stop Kaoru from trying to trick him, Kaito didn't know him well enough to disprove it. </p>
<p>               “You can just come over,” Kaito said as he turned his attention to his game.  </p>
<p>               “Really?” Kaoru asked in surprise.</p>
<p>               They shared another look and Kaito shrugged. He knew Haruhi valued her time after school, but Kaito wasn’t as rigid. If he wasn’t busy, he liked having someone over.</p>
<p>               “I’m not working Saturday, come over then,” Kaito suggested.</p>
<p>               They were both quiet and Kaito looked at them. They were watching him uncertainly, as if they were waiting for the end of a joke. Kaito smiled slowly, his gaze flickering to Haruhi. She was no longer paying attention to them. Kaito was pretty sure Haruhi liked having him around just to keep the twins busy while she was studying.</p>
<p>               “What?” Kaito asked.</p>
<p>               “We’ll hold you to that,” Hikaru said.</p>
<p>               “Okay,” Kaito said as he focused back on his game. “Just text me before you come.”</p>
<p>               Hikaru and Kaoru remained still until finally Kaito sighed. He paused his game and looked up at them.</p>
<p>               “What?” he repeated.</p>
<p>               “You don’t… mind?” Kaoru asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>               Kaito stared at them in confusion, studying Hikaru. He did not look as confident as he usually did, but instead seemed to still be waiting for something, strings attached. Kaito had none. He was too tired for that nonsense; he couldn’t handle additional layers. He still hadn’t figured out what to think about the twins and their past.</p>
<p>               “Do rich people not hangout?” Kaito asked.</p>
<p>               “We don’t,” Hikaru and Kaoru said together.</p>
<p>               “That’s lame,” Kaito scoffed. “What do you do during breaks?”</p>
<p>               They shared another look and for the first time it registered how lonely they must have been.</p>
<p>               “You’re welcome to visit me whenever I’m there,” Kaito offered with a friendly smile.</p>
<p>               “Both of us?” Kaoru asked, his smile turning sly.</p>
<p>               Kaito rolled his eyes and resumed his game.</p>
<p>               “I said it to both of you,” Kaito said. “You’re both late for lunch.”</p>
<p>               “Not going to miss us?” Hikaru taunted.</p>
<p>               “I’ll miss you,” Kaito agreed. “Now get lost.”</p>
<p>               Hikaru laughed, but still left with Kaoru. Kaito settled in his seat- <em>Hikaru’s</em> seat for the remainder of their recess. He got a text in the middle of it and checked to see Yuki had texted him. Surprised, Kaito checked it.</p>
<p>               <em>Warn me next time you’re trading seats with one of them. </em></p>
<p>Kaito smiled slightly and replied, <em>sorry didnt plan it </em></p>
<p>He decided to study more before class began and slid his switch back into his bag. He really was getting sick of school. Not that he ever liked it, but there were benefits to it. Seeing his friends often, having a structured schedule, club hours… all of that had been taken from him. Ouran was getting better, it was, he had friends, but… he felt trapped. He wasn’t sure that feeling would go away. It lingered in the back of his mind, he’d be distracted from it for a while and then it would come back.</p>
<p>               Kaito stared out of the window, quickly forgetting about studying entirely. He struggled to focus normally, but it had gotten plenty worse. He couldn’t explain exactly why he felt somber then. His day had been fine, but it didn’t matter. He just wanted to feel normal again.</p>
<p>                Kaito remained lost in thought until the teacher started the lesson again, her voice cutting sharply through his daze. He tried hard to remain on task throughout the class but found himself more than once staring out the window for an extended period of time. He was distracted enough he never noticed Hikaru looking over at him, not once despite the multiple times Hikaru had glanced over.</p>
<p>                “Kaito, the class is over,” Haruhi said.</p>
<p>               Kaito blinked a few times, before looking back into the classroom. Many of their classmates had already left for their next class. He stood up slowly, packing away his belongings.</p>
<p>               “Thanks,” Kaito said.</p>
<p>               “Is everything ok?” Haruhi asked. “You seem…”</p>
<p>               “Absentminded,” Kaoru suggested.</p>
<p>               He was the opposite of that, he had too many thoughts. He couldn’t sleep because of it.</p>
<p>               Kaoru tapped on his head, as if to see if his head was empty. Kaito instantly swatted at him. Kaoru moved out of Kaito’s reach with a snicker. Kaito huffed and shoved his belongings back into his bag. He definitely felt like a toy to Kaoru.</p>
<p>               “Distracted,” Haruhi corrected.</p>
<p>               “Yeah,” Kaito said. “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>               “Let’s go then,” Hikaru said. “We’re going to be late. Again.”</p>
<p>               “You can always leave without me,” Kaito reminded as Haruhi left the classroom.</p>
<p>               Kaito caught up to Hikaru at the doorway and Hikaru set an arm around his shoulders.</p>
<p>               “We do that, and you’ll end up with a broken leg,” Hikaru commented.</p>
<p>               “Or arm,” Kaoru said.</p>
<p>               Kaoru reached out and pushed the sleeve of Kaito’s sweater up enough to show the large bruise on his forearm.</p>
<p>               “Hey!” Kaito snapped. “Hands off!”</p>
<p>               He pulled his arm free from Kaoru and instantly pulled his sleeve down. Pain flickered across his arm from the forcefulness of his movement. He grimaced in annoyance.</p>
<p>               Kaoru glanced from Kaito to Hikaru’s arm with a smirk and Kaito glowered. He liked Hikaru more. He didn’t care anymore if Kaoru noticed his favoritism. If Kaoru treated him like a person, Kaito might not prefer Hikaru as much. He crossed his arms.</p>
<p>               “We’re just saying,” Hikaru said. “You’ve made quite the impression, Kaito.”</p>
<p>               He was aware of that, painfully aware of that. He wasn’t sure what Hikaru expected, no one would do anything with a Hitachiin nearby. The second they were gone… He’d never experienced this much hate. Not everyone at his old school loved him, but most people forgot about him. Only a few even bothered saying snide remarks. He’d been waiting for Ouran to forget about him, but it didn’t seem like it was going to happen.</p>
<p>                When they reached the classroom, Kaito trudged back to his seat. He slumped into it, ready for the day to be over already. He let out a long breath before retrieving his notes.</p>
<p>               “Not taking my seat this time?” Hikaru questioned.</p>
<p>               Kaito shrugged and said, “Don’t like sharing? What’s mine is yours, right? Golden rule.”</p>
<p>               “That’s wrong,” Haruhi said.</p>
<p>               “Pretty sure the golden rule is treat others as you want to be treated,” Kaoru corrected.</p>
<p>               “And we’re not married,” Hikaru concluded.</p>
<p>               “Not yet,” Kaito muttered as he scribbled in the margin of his notes.</p>
<p>               It took a moment to fully process what he had said, but the moment it did he froze in his seat. His heart hammered rapidly in his chest. Why did he say <em>that? </em>It wasn’t an applicable comeback in this situation! He was an idiot.</p>
<p>               “I didn’t-“ Kaito began hurriedly.               </p>
<p>               “Was that your proposal?” Kaoru snickered.</p>
<p>               “Aw, how sweet!” Momoka agreed.</p>
<p>               “Only known my brother a few weeks-“ Kaoru eagerly teased.</p>
<p>               “Shut up! I didn’t mean that!” Kaito said quickly, now bright red.</p>
<p>               “You want to marry me?” Hikaru asked with a slow impish grin. His tone took on a mischievous ring as he continued, “Kaito I had no idea you felt that way-“</p>
<p>               “Shut up!” Kaito groaned, growing more flustered. “I wasn’t thinking!”</p>
<p>               “Your gut reflex is to marry me?” Hikaru asked.</p>
<p>               “Haruhi,” Kaito asked desperately.</p>
<p>               “Figure it out yourself,” Haruhi said offhandedly.</p>
<p>               “I have to decline, I’m afraid,” Hikaru said. “I can’t be a host and married.”</p>
<p>               “Oh yeah?” Kaito asked, finally relaxing. “Bet you hate that, can’t be easy being around me.”</p>
<p>               Hikaru stared at him, his amber eyes shimmering.</p>
<p>               “I don’t mind it,” Hikaru said.</p>
<p>               “Haven’t fallen for me?” Kaito asked with a small chuckle. “By the end of this year you’ll regret it, you’ll have fallen madly in love with me.”</p>
<p>               “Sure,” Hikaru said. “And I’ll dye my hair green.”</p>
<p>               “If you do that, we can’t get married,” Kaito argued.</p>
<p>               Kaoru watched them with a smile, seemingly pleased by the exchange. Kaito relaxed into his seat, his pulse calming. He’d said something incredibly stupid, but Hikaru didn’t hate him for it. Kaito was used to his friends at his old school, if he had said that to Kosuke he would’ve been unable to talk for a moment. Ryuto would’ve laughed and they would’ve teased Kosuke instead who would then insist he hated Kaito. Kaito would laugh. Kosuke would refuse to talk to him for the rest of the day until Kaito finally got him to break.</p>
<p>               He missed them. He liked being around Hikaru and his new classmates, but man he missed his friends. He’d been busy for a long time, but it didn’t matter as much he couldn’t hang out then. He saw them most of the week, he didn’t meet up with them and he saw them Monday. It felt like ages since he’d seen Ryuto.</p>
<p>               The rest of the school day seemed to slip by. He couldn’t tell anyone what he learned; he’d written everything down, but right then his head was empty. As most afternoons, he decided to head to the art club and see what was happening. He had not officially joined, but he’d began to spend more and more time there.</p>
<p>               Kaito reached the club room to find neither Yuki nor Naomi were present. Kaito glanced around for a moment, before setting down his bag. An art room didn’t particularly interest him much, nothing here sparked anything creative in him. There was plenty of things, paints, easels, canvases, abandoned artwork, but Kaito didn’t understand it. He preferred to doodle in margins and move on, he couldn’t imagine sitting still long enough to paint anything. He liked watching when Yuki or Naomi made something, but he struggled to find the patience.</p>
<p>               Instead of trying on his own, Kaito left to wander for a bit.</p>
<p>               Exploring Ouran was like walking a maze, there were hundreds of turns, plenty of dead ends, and the end was always a challenge. He could get lost in Ouran for hours easy, every hallway looked the same. The only difference was the clocktower.</p>
<p>               “Adachi,” a familiar voice called out.</p>
<p>               Half of her dark hair was pulled up, the rest left to frame her face. Kaito was pretty sure she was wearing some makeup, slight and made to look natural. He was noticing smaller details he’d failed to notice in the past. He’d been desperate to get away from her each meeting they had.</p>
<p>               “I heard you joined a club,” Saori said coolly.</p>
<p>               She studied him with a harsh gaze, scrutinizing him intensely. Kaito shrugged noncommittally. He hadn’t officially joined yet, but it was the only other club he’d investigated.  </p>
<p>               “An art club,” Saori said with distaste. “Of everything you could have picked-“</p>
<p>               “I’m sorry, I thought you were just a family friend,” Kaito said coldly. “You’re not my sister anymore.”</p>
<p>               “I never was,” Saori said, her voice sharp enough to tear through him.</p>
<p>               Kaito stood still for a moment, a chill travelling across his skin.</p>
<p>               “I told you to lay low,” Saori reminded, her tone shifting in a failed attempt to sound natural. “And you did not heed my warning. I had to say something.”</p>
<p>               “Did you?” Kaito asked tiredly. “It’s not your problem-“</p>
<p>               “It is,” she said heatedly. Her hand balled into a fist; her knuckles white. “It is our name-“</p>
<p>               “Your name,” Kaito corrected.</p>
<p>               “Your mother is not getting better,” Saori said. “You know that as well as I do. We have to plan for the inevitable.”</p>
<p>               Kaito’s heart dropped.</p>
<p>               “You don’t know anything about her,” Kaito began, anger rising in his tone. “Or me. This has nothing to do with you now, you made sure of that.”</p>
<p>               She stared at him with a steely gaze, her lips pressed in a thin line. She looked a lot like her father then- their father. The same disappointed and patronizing look. Saori hated him more than his father, she hated everything about him. It was clear in her gaze she couldn’t find one redeeming quality.</p>
<p>               “I didn’t do this,” Kaito reminded. “Your father did. Stop acting like this is something you can just cover up; I’m not lying about him.”</p>
<p>               “We’ll see.”</p>
<p>               “There is nothing you can say to change my mind,” Kaito assured. “He lied about it for years.”</p>
<p>               “You will destroy his credibility-“</p>
<p>               “Good,” Kaito exclaimed. “He’s the worst-“</p>
<p>               “He is well respected, renowned! He made one mistake-“</p>
<p>               “One?!” Kaito repeated incredulously. “He cheated on your mother, lied to mine, vanished from her life, and never once admitted to it. I have a long list of his wrongdoings.”</p>
<p>               “You’re at the top,” Saori agreed.</p>
<p>               Kaito stared at her steadily, his frustration building. He didn’t need to talk about this to her anymore. He turned his back on her and stalked off. He walked back to the club room at a brisk pace, his plans changing. He wanted to go home.</p>
<p>               He reached the club room to find Yuki and Naomi had returned, but his bag was missing. Kaito wilted.</p>
<p>               “Was my bag in here?” Kaito asked.</p>
<p>               “Not when I got here,” Yuki said. “Naomi?”</p>
<p>               “Didn’t see it,” Naomi confirmed.</p>
<p>               “Must have… left it in the classroom,” Kaito mumbled.</p>
<p>               He had definitely left it in here, he remembered laying it on the desk. He had an idea of what had happened, another disgruntled student deciding to make his life hell. This school was determined to destroy him.</p>
<p>               Kaito took great care to check each corner as he searched his bag, making sure Saori wasn’t lurking down a hallway. She always somehow managed to sneak up on him, but right then he couldn’t deal with her. He wanted to hit something desperately, but nothing around offered the opportunity.</p>
<p>               He ended up at a window looking down into the gardens. He took a moment to gather himself, taking in a shuddering breath. It was then that he spotted it, his bag floating in a fountain with his notebooks strewn around it. He checked his pocket in a panic and felt his phone and switch safely with him. From now on he’d have to be more careful, not keep any electronics in his bag.</p>
<p>               He sprinted down towards the garden, but he knew his notes had all been destroyed. All his hard work catching up was gone just like that. He bolted out of the building and down the path. A voice called out to him, this one much kinder than his sister’s.</p>
<p>               “Adachi!”</p>
<p>               Kaito skidded to a stop to see Tamaki smiling brilliantly at him. He brushed his golden hair out of his eyes, posing as if there was a camera. Kaito had no time to take in his beauty.</p>
<p>               “Gotta go, sorry Tamaki,” Kaito said apologetically.</p>
<p>               He continued on his way, only to wind up exactly where he started.</p>
<p>               “I thought you were going somewhere?” Tamaki asked in surprise, not much further down the path.</p>
<p>               “I thought so too,” Kaito groaned.</p>
<p>               He looked up at the windows to try and figure out where he had seen the fountain. His heart was beating loudly in his ears, making it hard to think. He was starting to panic. He knew he could catch up again, he knew nothing in his bag was expensive, everything was replaceable. Yet still he felt a growing ball of anxiety well in his throat, growing painfully with each second.</p>
<p>               “Hey,” Tamaki said.</p>
<p>               He set his hands on Kaito’s shoulders and Kaito stared up at him uneasily.</p>
<p>               “What’s going on?” Tamaki asked gently. “I will help you.”</p>
<p>               “I- uh,” Kaito stumbled over his words, struggling to form a coherent sentence.</p>
<p>               He glanced over his shoulder worriedly, half worried Saori would be behind him. She certainly wouldn’t like this. He swallowed.</p>
<p>               “Kaito,” Tamaki said. “How can I help you?”</p>
<p>               He smiled reassuringly at Kaito, his blue eyes warm and comforting. He was good at this, Kaito barely knew him and already Kaito wanted to put his full trust into him.</p>
<p>               “Is there a fountain near here?” Kaito finally managed. His voice was still shaking.</p>
<p>               “A fountain?” Tamaki repeated with a smile. “Going to meet someone there?”</p>
<p>               Kaito shrugged, unwilling to admit the truth. Not that he could hide it, Tamaki would see.</p>
<p>               “Alright,” Tamaki said happily. “Come with me, my prince.”</p>
<p>               “Prince?” Kaito repeated in surprise. “I thought you were the prince?”</p>
<p>               “I’m the king,” Tamaki corrected. “King of the host club!”</p>
<p>               He did seem like an heir, a blueblood. There was something about him that was regal when he wasn’t childishly bickering with the twins. He was handsome, in a way that he looked unreal. Kaito had learned from Hikaru not to dare admitting that to Tamaki, Tamaki was aware of how attractive he was. He flaunted it as much as he could, but Kaito didn’t mind it as much as the twins. Tamaki wanted to be the center of attention, and Kaito was more than willing to just watch.</p>
<p>               Kaito could hear the fountain gurgling as they drew close. Rose bushes surrounded them, but it sounded like the fountain was just a turn away.</p>
<p>               “I uh… thanks, I can find my way from here,” Kaito said.</p>
<p>               “Do not worry, it’s on my way,” Tamaki reassured. “What kind of a king would I be abandoning someone in need?”</p>
<p>               “R-right,” Kaito mumbled.</p>
<p>               He was right, after they turned the corner there was the fountain. Tall and domineering a cherub stood on top of a tower. Kaito did not understand the appeal of a fat baby with wings literally peeing into a fountain, but he also was far from the desired viewer. That had been made clear to him, he was a commoner that didn’t belong at Ouran.</p>
<p>               “This seems familiar,” Tamaki said, his voice dropping.</p>
<p>               “Familiar?” Kaito asked.</p>
<p>               He tugged out his phone and switch, setting both a safe distance from the water. He stared at them with a frown as he walked away, now worried someone would sneak up and steal them. Kaito snuck a look at Tamaki. With him around, Kaito doubted anyone would risk it.</p>
<p>               He rolled up his pants and stepped into stone fountain. The water was cold and stinging, biting at his ankles.  The fountain was large, the cherub far enough Kaito had no risk of getting splashed. He rooted around through the water slowly, picking out his belongings.</p>
<p>               “Yes,” Tamaki agreed dismally.</p>
<p>               He followed Kaito’s lead into the fountain, much to Kaito’s surprise.</p>
<p>               “You don’t have to-“ Kaito started.</p>
<p>               “Please, allow me to help,” Tamaki said. “Some of our students are… not receptive to those of less favorable incomes joining us here.”</p>
<p>               “That’s polite,” Kaito said.</p>
<p>               “Haruhi had a similar incident,” Tamaki sighed.</p>
<p>               “So they’re not even original then,” Kaito said with a scowl.</p>
<p>               “What?” Tamaki questioned.</p>
<p>               Kaito pulled out a notebook, shaking it to try and rid some water. He opened it and instantly a page tore under his fingers. He wrinkled his nose in irritation.</p>
<p>               “I mean how many times can you throw a bag in a fountain?” Kaito mused.</p>
<p>               He tossed his notebook haphazardly out of the fountain as he continued to search.</p>
<p>               “Then again, it is quite affective,” Kaito sighed as he picked up another ruined notebook.</p>
<p>               The pen he had used blurred together on the pages, even if he could dry it there was little point.</p>
<p>               “Message received.”</p>
<p>               Kaito looked around slowly, now curious if the culprit was watching them. Tamaki followed his gaze, but did not seem to know what he was looking for. Kaito searched the windows, but from the outside they only reflected the sky. Light blue with soft clouds ghosting across them.</p>
<p>               “Who are you looking for?” Tamaki asked.</p>
<p>               “Well, in my experience people like to see their handiwork,” Kaito said. “It’s not about the act, it’s about the reaction, right?”</p>
<p>               Tamaki considered this for a moment with a perplexed expression. Kaito smiled slightly. Tamaki was incredibly innocent with these matters, unaware. Haruhi typically shrugged off harassment easily, people either lost interest in her or grew to like her. For some reason there was endless appeal to tormenting Kaito.</p>
<p>               “I… do not understand,” Tamaki admitted. “I do not understand why anyone would do this, especially to another student.”</p>
<p>               “Yeah, well, people suck,” Kaito said.</p>
<p>               Kaito didn’t like being in water, even just ankle deep. Especially cold water. He’d nearly drowned in winter when he was younger, just the reminder sent a shiver up his spine. He gathered the rest of his belongings with Tamaki’s help quickly and brought it to the edge of the fountain.</p>
<p>               He got out and shook off his hands and feet. His hands were freezing. He tugged on his socks and his shoes. Tamaki was still in the fountain when Kaito stood up again. He was holding something in his hand. As Kaito walked over he saw it was a picture.</p>
<p>               “You’re an ice skater,” Tamaki said with a bright smile.</p>
<p>               He held out the picture and Kaito accepted it. It was a picture from a while ago, of him and his mother. They were at a city rink, Kaito had competed. He was twelve in the photo, the skates he was wearing made him seem taller. He had a small trophy in hand, he’d gotten third. He had been competing with older kids, he still considered that a win. His mother in the picture was blurred and warped from the water, her face just a blob of color.</p>
<p>               “Yeah,” Kaito agreed. “I… was.”</p>
<p>               “Was?” Tamaki asked as his smile fell.</p>
<p>               He stepped out of the fountain and rolled down his pants.</p>
<p>               “Well, I just…” Kaito scratched the back of his head anxiously. “My mom’s sick, so I haven’t had the time lately.”</p>
<p>               “That doesn’t mean you’re not still an ice skater,” Tamaki reasoned. “As long as you still love it, it’s a part of you.”</p>
<p>               “Right,” Kaito agreed. “Thanks for-“</p>
<p>               “You should come to our club!” Tamaki declared. “We’re playing some commoner games today-“</p>
<p>               “No-“</p>
<p>               “Your books need to dry out anyway, and the sun’s out,” Tamaki reminded. “Might as well have some fun while it dries.”</p>
<p>               Kaito considered it for a moment before agreeing. Tamaki was enthused by this and started to ramble about how much fun it would be. Kaito listened with a small smile as he gathered his belongings again. He returned his phone and switch to his pocket, not wanting to set them in his still wet bag.</p>
<p>               Tamaki led the way through the gardens, heading towards a more open grass area. Trees lined the back, seemingly a small forest. The rose maze was not far away. He spotted Morinozuka first, he was standing with Honey on his shoulders. Honey was reaching up for a high flower on one of the tree branches.</p>
<p>               He spotted the twins on either side of Haruhi. Instantly Kaito’s attention was drawn to Hikaru, to his smile. He looked happy, content, and… the shimmer in his eyes made it obvious, he liked Haruhi just as Arai had. Kaito felt a strange unwelcome swell of emotions as his stomach twisted. His smile had softened, but it hadn’t vanished.</p>
<p>               Kaito wondered if he’d missed it before, if Hikaru had looked at Haruhi like that before.</p>
<p>               “I found a stray cat,” Tamaki announced to the group.</p>
<p>               As he spoke, Kaito spotted Kyoya standing in the shade of the tree. His glasses hid away his eyes for a moment as they gleamed white. Kyoya frowned at him, before turning back to his notebook. Tamaki helped Kaito lay out his notebooks in the sun.</p>
<p>               “See, now they’ll dry faster,” Tamaki said as he looked up at the sun. “Aren’t I a genius?”</p>
<p>               Kaito didn’t have the heart to tell him his notes were already ruined. Instead he nodded. Tamaki beamed at him, his smile growing. He lurched forward and hugged Kaito suddenly, spinning. As he let go Kaito stumbled.</p>
<p>               “I knew you’d agree! And to think Haruhi has a new commoner friend!” Tamaki hummed.</p>
<p>               “What?” Kaito asked, his head now spinning from Tamaki’s sudden movement.</p>
<p>               He stumbled slightly and an arm wrapped around his shoulders, steadying him. Kaito blinked and looked up to see Hikaru smirking.</p>
<p>               “Don’t break him, boss,” Hikaru said to Tamaki. “He’s not very sturdy.”</p>
<p>               “Oh, Haruhi!” Tamaki exclaimed as he spotted her.</p>
<p>               He walked off towards her, ignoring Hikaru entirely. Hikaru frowned, he’d wanted a reaction from Tamaki.</p>
<p>               “Hey, Hikaru,” Kaito called.</p>
<p>               Hikaru stared down at him curiously and Kaito smiled eagerly.</p>
<p>               “What?” Hikaru asked with an unaware smile.</p>
<p>               Before Hikaru could stop him, Kaito pressed his hand against Hikaru’s cheek. Instantly Hikaru reacted, pulling away from Kaito as he shivered. Kaito stumbled again but managed to catch himself. His balance had been seriously off lately, he’d been lightheaded. He needed to be more careful, he might faint again if he didn’t. It had happened before and Kaito wasn’t eager to repeat the experience.</p>
<p>               “Cold right?” Kaito asked with a snicker.</p>
<p>               “Hey!” Hikaru said in disbelief.</p>
<p>               Kaito moved after him, trying to press his cold hand against Hikaru’s skin. Hikaru dodged him, smiling playfully. His eyes were bright with amusement.</p>
<p>               “C’mon!” Kaito said. “Don’t you want to hold my hand!”</p>
<p>               “No way!” Hikaru said.</p>
<p>               Kaito snickered madly.</p>
<p>               “Why’s your hand cold?” Kaoru questioned.</p>
<p>               Kaito leapt at Hikaru as he stood still and Hikaru caught his wrist, holding his arm away. Kaito moved his other hand to Hikaru’s neck. Hikaru jolted in surprise. He grabbed Kaito’s other wrist and tried to hold him still. Kaito wasn’t particularly strong right then, still lightheaded, but he fought for his goal.</p>
<p>               “We were in the fountain,” Tamaki explained.</p>
<p>               “In the fountain?” Hikaru repeated. “Why?”</p>
<p>               Tamaki looked to Kaito to explain, but Kaito did not. He was far too focused on getting Hikaru again. Hikaru released him suddenly and Kaito fell into him. Hikaru wrapped his arms around him to hold him still.</p>
<p>               “What was that about not wanting to marry me?” Kaito asked. “Now you’re hugging me?”</p>
<p>               “What can I say?” Hikaru chuckled. “You give me chills.”</p>
<p>               “Gross,” Kaito laughed.</p>
<p>               He pushed himself away from Hikaru, but Hikaru held him firmly. Kaito squirmed and ended up with his back against Hikaru’s chest in his attempt to free himself.</p>
<p>               “What happened with the fountain?” Hikaru asked again.</p>
<p>               Kaito stiffened for a moment.</p>
<p>               “I’m not letting you leave until you tell me.”</p>
<p>               Hikaru’s grip on him tightened until Kaito’s back was flush against him. He set his head on top of Kaito’s. Kaito huffed.</p>
<p>               “Awfully clingy for someone that rejected my proposal,” Kaito said with a nervous chuckle.</p>
<p>               Hikaru didn’t laugh.</p>
<p>               “I don’t know, ok?” Kaito muttered.</p>
<p>               He tried again to free himself, his attempt disheartened. Hikaru didn’t budge.</p>
<p>               “Kaito,” Hikaru said, his voice growing annoyed.</p>
<p>               Kaito looked around anxiously to see no one was paying attention to them anymore, Tamaki and Kaoru were by Haruhi’s side, fighting over her. Kaito swallowed.</p>
<p>               “I just… sort of found my bag in the fountain,” Kaito said under his breath.</p>
<p>               He let Kaito go and Kaito instantly shifted away. He turned to face Hikaru, well aware he wouldn’t just forget. Kaito stared down at the grass, kicking at it with his foot.</p>
<p>               “What does that mean?” Hikaru asked.</p>
<p>               Kaito shrugged and muttered, “I just left it somewhere and it ended up in the fountain.” He tested his hands and was disappointed to find them both warmed up.</p>
<p>               “Someone really doesn’t like you,” Hikaru said.</p>
<p>               “Yeah,” Kaito agreed. “A lot of people don’t.”</p>
<p>               “I like you,” Hikaru said.</p>
<p>               Kaito stared at him a moment, his smile returning.</p>
<p>               “What?” Hikaru asked, startled. “Why are you looking at me like that?”</p>
<p>               “You’re already falling for me,” Kaito teased.</p>
<p>               “No way,” Hikaru huffed.</p>
<p>               He walked off and Kaito remained still. Hikaru peered back at him as he realized Kaito wasn’t following.</p>
<p>               “Are you coming?” Hikaru asked as he nodded his head to the gathered club.</p>
<p>               Kaito’s smile grew again and he nodded, hurrying after Hikaru.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kaito's adventures in bullying continue bc the poor kid can't catch a break<br/>i really like the idea of someone approaching kaito about the twins and the shit they did do bc like that episode was messed up. I liked the character development and it made sense but man they really were bastards in middle school. I'm surprised no one really brings it up after? Like i'd expect someone to say something to Haruhi? Idk maybe not, Haruhi doesn't really seem the type to listen<br/>but I hope you liked it!! Let me know what you guys thought c:<br/>hope you're all doing well &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Drowning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Kaito stayed up long enough his writing blurred together, even with his glasses on. Despite this clear sign he should go to bed, Kaito stayed up. He tried to forget everything that had been said to him, tried to ignore each jarring voice creeping through his mind. It was harder to do when it was late, quickly he ended up with his head in his hands.</p><p>               Somehow the loudest voice was his mother’s. Even now, her opinion mattered the most to him. He couldn’t help but feel like he had failed her. He’d been a failure his whole life, but he wanted to step up. He thought he could do it. Still he ended up a disappointment. He never should’ve mentioned ice skating to her, he knew her opinions. She’d been happy when he quit.</p><p>               His mind lingered back to Saori, to her harsh gaze, and harsher words. Was she… right? The doctors hadn’t alluded to… <em>that. </em>His mother certainly hadn’t mentioned it, and he knew she would tell him straight up. Give him some time to prepare. Saori didn’t know anything about his mother or her condition, as far as he was aware, she hadn’t even met his mother… that meant her only source of information was her father and mother. What had <em>they </em>said? His father acted well enough around his mother, never said anything bad about her, but did he say something behind their back? Did he think she was going to die?</p><p>               Kaito let out a shuddering breath. It was too late to think about this, he was spiraling already. Kaito didn’t know how to stop himself, he could identify when his thoughts would only get worse, but he couldn’t stop it. Being aware of it only made it worse, he realized how insane he was being and began to panic over that. It was a destructive cycle he hated.  </p><p>               He fell asleep at his desk and woke up with a horrible crick in his neck. His phone was ringing violently. Blearily Kaito reached out and answered it.</p><p>               “Hello?” Kaito asked tiredly.</p><p>               “Are you walking today?” Haruhi’s voice asked.</p><p>               Kaito rubbed at his eyes, taking a moment to process what she had said. As soon as it registered, he leapt to his feet.</p><p>               “Yeah! What time is it?” Kaito asked as he stumbled around his room.</p><p>               “I’ll walk over to your place then,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               “Sorry,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Don’t be, we’re always early anyway,” Haruhi reasoned.</p><p>               As soon as their call ended, Kaito fumbled around getting ready. It didn’t take him long, but he took plenty of short cuts. Fifteen minutes and he was out the door to see Haruhi waiting for him. She studied him with a small frown.</p><p>               “Are you okay?” Haurhi asked.</p><p>               “Yeah, why do you ask?” Kaito asked as he locked the door.</p><p>Kaito looked himself over, trying to see if he was still wearing half of his house clothes. He was not, he was fully- mostly in uniform, his blazer was tucked under his arm still. He had pulled on a coat instead for the walk to school, forgetting entirely about the blazer. He stared down at it sheepishly, considering if he should even bother to take off his coat to put it on under.</p><p>               “You look like a mess,” Haruhi said bluntly.</p><p>               “That’s unusual?” Kaito asked with a small chuckle.</p><p>               He led the way down and Haruhi shrugged. Kaito rubbed at his eyes tiredly, he still hadn’t woken up enough for his vision to be clear.</p><p> He’d made the commute to school with Haruhi many times, but somehow today it seemed longer. Painfully long. As they walked into the classroom, he was ready to go back to sleep. Not a great sign this early in the morning.</p><p>               “You guys are behind,” Kaoru commented.</p><p>               “My fault,” Kaito explained.</p><p>               “We know,” Hikaru said. “Haruhi is never late.”</p><p>               Kaito rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was aware Haruhi was perfect. He stalked back to his seat and fell into it. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. Everything was blurred still; he had expected the walk to school to wake him up. He slumped against the top of his desk.</p><p>               “What’s wrong with you?” Hikaru asked, his voice moving closer.</p><p>               His footsteps stopped beside Kaito. Hikaru prodded Kaito and Kaito shifted away from his hand. He buried his head in his arms.</p><p>               “I stayed up writing notes,” Kaito said.</p><p>               That he could do and survive the next day. It was the combination of everything that was making him miserable. He was exhausted, physically, and emotionally. He was tired of getting up each day, tired of school, tired of work, tired of all this bullshit. He let out a frustrated sigh.</p><p>               He sat up and glanced over to see Hikaru leaning against the desk beside him. He was watching Kaito with a frown. Kaito couldn’t make out much details with out his glasses, he had to squint slightly for Hikaru to come more into focus. Hikaru reached out fixed Kaito’s hair, adjusting it to fall out of his face. He frowned at Kaito a moment, before leaning forward again and fixing Kaito’s tie. It had fallen victim to Kaito’s shortcut in the morning, leaving it half tied. Even Hikaru’s hands that were so close had a blurred edge to them. This wasn’t normal.</p><p>               “Am I wearing contacts?” Kaito finally asked as it dawned on him.</p><p>               “What?” Hikaru asked. “How would I know?”</p><p>               He wasn’t wearing them, in his rush to leave he’d forgotten his contacts. Kaito reached into his bag and pulled out his glasses case. Before he could even set it on his desk, Hikaru snatched them.</p><p>               “Why?” Kaito asked in frustration.</p><p>               “Let’s play a game,” Hikaru declared. “You win and you get them back.”</p><p>               “I lose and I’m blind?” Kaito asked, his irritation mounting. “Great.”</p><p>               “You lose and you’re our dog for the day,” Kaoru declared. “And you get them back.”</p><p>               “How’s that any different from usual?” Kaito grumbled under his breath.</p><p>               He was in a bad mood. He knew he was, but the twins certainly weren’t helping. Easily they could’ve left him alone, but instead they held his glasses hostage. Kaito’s gaze flickered across the room before settling on Kazukiyo. He was standing near Momoka, they were discussing something. Kazukiyo glanced over at them curiously.</p><p>               He walked over slowly, his gaze on the case Hikaru was holding.</p><p>               “Everything alright?” Kazukiyo asked hesitantly.</p><p>               “We were just about to play a game, president,” Kaoru explained with a nod. “Right, Kaito?”</p><p>               “Just great,” Kaito agreed under his breath.</p><p>               Kazukiyo didn’t budge and Momoka wandered over as well.</p><p>               “It’s fine,” Kaito said. “Really.”</p><p>               Kazukiyo didn’t seem convinced but nodded. His gaze shifted between the twins uncertainly. Kaito stared at him in surprise, unable to read his expression. Kazukiyo seemed nervous, as if he was worried about them. Kaito now knew who the next person he needed to ask about their past. Kazukiyo had told him he’d been at Ouran for years, he must’ve been in the same class with them when… that happened.</p><p>               “What game?” Momoka asked merrily, unaware of the tension.</p><p>               “Which one is Hikaru,” Hikaru and Kaoru declared.</p><p>               Kazukiyo returned to his own desk, seemingly reassured nothing was going to happen.</p><p>               “You are <em>such </em>a sore loser!” Kaito said with a laugh. “Give it up! I won!”</p><p>               “Not this time,” Hikaru reassured as he waved Kaito’s case. “Now you’re half blind.”</p><p>               “You’re so desperate for me to lose you’re giving me a disadvantage then?” Kaito asked in disbelief. “Get used to losing Hikaru, I won’t spare your ego.”</p><p>               “Do you really think I need you to spare my ego?” Hikaru asked haughtily.</p><p>               “Yes,” Kaito answered bluntly.</p><p>               Hikaru frowned at him and Kaoru held a hat to him. Irritably Hikaru took it and Kaito chuckled.</p><p>               “Got to stop frowning at me,” Kaito taunted. “Otherwise you’ll only make it easier.”</p><p>               “I’m a host,” Hikaru reminded and his frown instantly melted away. He leaned forward, leaning against Kaito’s shoulder so he was barely an inch away. Hikaru stared straight at Kaito’s eyes, and Kaito could see the golden flecks even clearer in his eyes. “Did you forget?”</p><p>               “How could I? You flaunt it,” Kaito huffed.</p><p>               Hikaru’s smile turned into a smirk. He pulled on his hat as Kaoru pulled his on. They began to switch places as Yuki walked into the classroom. She frowned at the twins before walking out again. Kaito smiled. When he looked back at the twins, he noticed the people that were turned to watch their game. Kaito really didn’t get the appeal of this.</p><p>               As they stopped Kaito’s gaze settled naturally on Hikaru. Hikaru’s composure remained the same, even as Kaito leaned his head against his hand with a smirk. Never once did his gaze leave Hikaru as they asked him the question, “Which one of us is-“</p><p>               “That one,” Kaito interrupted.</p><p>               “Are you sure?” Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.</p><p>               Kaito stood up and moved in front of Hikaru. He stared up at him with an unimpressed smile. Hikaru tried to remain in character, but Kaito could see the slight shift in his eyes as hesitation flickered across him.  </p><p>               “Got you,” Kaito whispered.</p><p>               “How?” Hikaru grumbled.</p><p>               “Do you really want me to say?” Kaito asked as he shifted back, leaning against his desk. “Once I do, anyone can win.”</p><p>               Hikaru considered this.</p><p>               “How will you do that?” Kaoru asked. “Not even Haruhi has a good explanation.”</p><p>               “Hey,” Haruhi snapped. “I can tell you a part, that’s enough for me.”</p><p>               “Tell me,” Hikaru demanded.</p><p>               “How many?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “What?” Hikaru asked uncertainly.</p><p>               He exchanged a look with Kaoru. Kaoru shrugged; he didn’t understand either.</p><p>               “How many reasons do you want?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Five,” Hikaru decided smugly.</p><p>               “Your hair is slightly more auburn, and the strands aren’t as thin as Kaoru’s,” Kaito said. “One.”</p><p>               “Two!” Momoka corrected.</p><p>               “Two? Sweet, this is easy,” Kaito said with a smile. He high fived Momoka and Hikaru’s frown grew. “Three, you stand with your weight differently, Kaoru tends to be on the balls of his feet, you’re on your heels.”</p><p>               Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged another look, both seeming uncertain.</p><p>               “Want me to stop?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “No,” Hikaru said. “How did you know at the festival?”</p><p>               “Well, you were wearing a different outfit,” Kaito said with a shrug. “Hair was parted different, but honestly it was how Kaoru looked at me and then everything sort of fell into place. I saw all the differences. You two are incredibly similar, but you’re not the same person.”</p><p>               “Four,” Hikaru commanded.</p><p>               “Four, your voices are different,” Kaito answered with a shrug. “Even when you speak at the same time, just have to have to figure out which voice is on the right or left.”</p><p>               “Five.”</p><p>               Kaito stood up and hooked an arm around Hikaru’s neck, tugging him closer. Obediently Hikaru leaned forward.</p><p>               “Your eyes,” Kaito finished. “Yours have more golden flecks, with a darker amber. Kaoru’s are amber with a brown.”</p><p>               Hikaru frowned at him, studying him in frustration.</p><p>               “Six, I know you,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “I only asked for five,” Hikaru grumbled.</p><p>               “And I gave you six,” Kaito returned.</p><p>               He released Hikaru and fell back into his seat. Kaoru held up his phone.</p><p>               “Who’s this?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               Kaito squinted and started to lean forward but instantly Hikaru held a hand against Kaito’s chest, stopping him from shifting forward.</p><p>               “I won, give me my glasses!” Kaito protested.</p><p>               “Not yet,” Kaoru hummed. “Who’s this?”</p><p>               Kaito frowned and studied the picture. Without his glasses he couldn’t distinctly tell. It was a blob of skin tone with dark hair. There were no clear identifying features, no glasses, or strange hairstyles.</p><p>               “Are they a student?” Kaito questioned.</p><p>               Hikaru took in a sharp intake of breath and Kaito immediately felt defensive.</p><p>               “What?!” Kaito demanded.</p><p>               “It’s Haruhi,” Momoka giggled.</p><p>               Kaito looked over at Haruhi. She was bent over a notebook, writing something down.</p><p>               “Sorry, Haruhi,” Kaito said apologetically.</p><p>               “It’s ok,” Haruhi said. “Frankly, I don’t care.”</p><p>               Kaito chuckled.</p><p>               A loud thunk sounded and Kaito jolted slightly. He looked down at his desk to see Hikaru had set his glasses case against it. Blearily Kaito reached for them, rubbing at his eyes as he did. He was getting a slight headache from all this.</p><p>               “Here,” Hikaru huffed.</p><p>               He took the case. He opened it and handed Kaito his glasses. Kaito accepted them happily and slid them on. He blinked a few times as finally everyone came into a crisper view. He smiled.</p><p>               “That’s better,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Without your glasses how many differences could you see?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito considered this a moment before shrugging.</p><p>               “I dunno,” Kaito admitted. “I just knew.”</p><p>               “You just knew,” Hikaru repeated under his breath.</p><p>               Why did he sound mad? Kaito frowned, his gaze flickering to Kaoru. Kaoru shrugged apologetically. Kaito looked back at Hikaru, his eyes narrowing.</p><p>               “You look cute with glasses,” Momoka declared, seemingly unaware of the tension.</p><p>               “Huh?” Kaito asked in bewilderment.</p><p>               He looked from Momoka to Hikaru, unsure quite how to react. A slight hint of red bloomed across Hikaru’s face.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaoru agreed. “It hides the dark circles under your eyes, makes you look like less of a mess-“</p><p>               “Alright,” Kaito snapped. “No one asked you.”</p><p>               Momoka chuckled in amusement.</p><p>               “Don’t worry, Kaito,” Momoka said. “I think glasses suit you very nice. You know, Haruhi looks like a different person with glasses!”</p><p>               “I know,” Kaito agreed. “I nearly mistook him for someone else when he first wore them-“</p><p>               “Seriously?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito glanced at Hikaru hesitantly. He sounded annoyed, <em>really</em> annoyed. Kaito shrugged tentatively, still unaware what he had done to make him upset. Hikaru crossed his arms.</p><p>               “How can you tell us a part if all it takes for Haruhi is to put on glasses and you can’t recognize him?!”</p><p>               Kaito shrugged anxiously. He knew the real reason. Kaito <em>liked </em>Hikaru. He had since the festival; he stole more looks at Hikaru than anyone else. Since that day he’d noticed the small nuances, the differences between them. Kaito doubted anything, not even hats, could hide that. He couldn’t admit that, he had no idea how Hikaru would react.</p><p>               “If we had a triplet,” Kaoru proposed. Hikaru glanced at him curiously. “Could you tell me apart from him?”</p><p>               “Honestly?” Kaito asked guiltily. Kaoru nodded. “No.”</p><p>               Hikaru’s frown deepened.</p><p>               “So it’s me?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “…yeah.”</p><p>               Momoka smiled slowly and Kaito flushed.</p><p>               “That’s so sweet,” Momoka said excitedly. “You two must be pretty close!”</p><p>               Kaito looked at Hikaru with a hesitant smile. Hikaru’s frown slowly vanished and he rolled his eyes before smiling back.</p><p>               “Yeah, I guess so,” Hikaru agreed.</p><p>               As class started, he didn’t feel as bad as he had that morning. Everything felt possible again, manageable. He was behind again, but not by an impossible amount. He could remember most of yesterday’s lesson already, losing his notes was frustrating, but he could keep up. Yuki had returned moments before the teacher had, reclaiming her seat.</p><p>                When their noontime recess came around, Kaito pulled out his textbook and flipped back in his new notebook to continue his notes. Yuki turned in her seat to look at him.</p><p>               “What was that?” Yuki asked.</p><p>               “Hm? Hikaru is a horrible loser,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Yeah, yeah,” Hikaru snapped.</p><p>               “See,” Kaito laughed.</p><p>               He looked up with an impish grin to see Hikaru and Kaoru across the classroom, both heading for the door. Yuki left as well, but invited Kaito to eat with her and Naomi. He’d considered it briefly, before remembering what he was working on. He took a rain check.</p><p>               Kaito looked to Kazukiyo’s desk and saw he had already left. Kaito frowned and considered it for a moment. He got to his feet and hurried to the door. He looked both ways down the hallway quickly and instantly he felt the world shift under him. Kaito reached out for the door and winced.</p><p>               “Are you ok?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               They hadn’t made it far, both Hikaru and Kaoru were nearly halfway down the hallway.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito said. “Thanks. Have you seen Kazukiyo?”</p><p>               “Hmm…” Kaoru pondered this briefly. “He might be in a library.”</p><p>               “A library?” Kaito repeated. “How many- never mind. Thanks anyway.”</p><p>               Kaoru nodded and turned away. Hikaru still remained, watching Kaito.</p><p>               “Why?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “Oh- uh…” Kaito was not about to admit what he’d heard about them, not until he knew how to deal with it. “Nothing.”</p><p>               Hikaru frowned at him, his eyes narrowing as if he knew Kaito was hiding something.</p><p>               “See you,” Kaito said before hiding back into the classroom.</p><p>               He went back to his seat, but before he could sit the door slid open. Kaito looked up to see Momoka had returned. She walked over to her desk and grabbed something from her bag before heading towards the door.</p><p>               “Hey, Momoka,” Kaito said eagerly.</p><p>               He hurried to catch up to her.</p><p>               “Yes?” Momoka asked with a bright smile.</p><p>               “Can I talk to you?” Kaito said. “Just for a minute, I promise.”</p><p>               “Sure,” Momoka said as her smile widened.</p><p>               Kaito’s gaze slid back to Haruhi, before he nodded his head to the door. They walked out into the hallway and Kaito considered how to phrase it.</p><p>               “You like Hikaru,” Momoka said before Kaito could find his words.</p><p>               “What?” Kaito asked in astonishment.</p><p>               He felt his ears burn and he instantly looked away from her.</p><p>               “I knew it!” Momoka said with a small giggle. “Your secret is safe with me!”</p><p>               “Thanks, but… I wanted to ask,” Kaito began uncomfortably. “You’ve been in class with them for a while, right?”</p><p>               Momoka bobbed her head in agreement and said, “Since we were kids!”</p><p>               “So uh… you… know then,” Kaito said. “About what they did.”</p><p>               He adjusted his glasses to have something to do while he waited for her answer. He avoided looking at her, terrified of her answer.</p><p>               “Did?” Momoka repeated, her brown eyes shining with curiosity. As it dawned on her, her smile lessened. “Oh, I… understand. Kazukiyo used to… well, they were… mean for a while. He used to be a mediator when they went too far in class. They would listen to him, but… back then it was only because he was class president.”</p><p>               “Were they mean to you?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               Momoka shook her head and Kaito felt relief flood him. He knew it didn’t excuse them from everything else, but at least not Momoka.</p><p>               “No, but I was warned,” Momoka said. “Everyone had a crush on them. They… they’re better now!”</p><p>               “Did they ever apologize for it?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               Momoka considered this for a moment too long. She shrugged, but her smile returned as if it didn’t matter. It did matter to Kaito.</p><p>               “No, but they are so much nicer,” Momoka said. “And they like you!”</p><p>               Kaito nodded slowly as he crossed his arms. That didn’t exactly mean they <em>wouldn’t </em>do it again… if they didn’t regret it, there was no reason for them not to.</p><p>               “They haven’t tricked anyone since?” Kaito asked quietly.</p><p>               “Not like that,” Momoka reassured. “You know, they play that silly game, but they are not cruel. It’s fun!”</p><p>               Somehow it felt even worse. They had mocked the girls then for not being able to tell the difference, and now it was a fun party trick. Hikaru had been <em>mad </em>Kaito could tell the difference. He wondered if any of the girls had said that right thing, if it would have mattered back then. He had a horrible feeling they still would’ve turned them down just as harshly.</p><p>               “Thanks,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Momoka nodded happily and continued to the refectory. Kaito went back to the classroom and sat glumly in his seat. He wanted to just trust Hikaru, but… he couldn’t trust Kaoru. Kaoru treated him like a toy, he wouldn’t care about Kaito enough to spare his feelings.</p><p>               Slowly Kaito tore a blank page from his notebook. He scribbled a note onto it, asking Hikaru to meet him during club hours. He tapped his finger against his desk, glancing at Hikaru’s place. Did he really want the answer to this? Did he not trust Hikaru enough?</p><p>               He didn’t know. He had too much else to deal with, he just had to know before he talked to Hikaru about it. He had to know if Hikaru would do it to him. Kaito finished the note and slid it into his desk. He’d signed his own name. Hikaru shouldn’t check his desk until after class if he followed his usual schedule. Today Kaito didn’t have another class with Hikaru, he wouldn’t have to answer any questions about it until they met up. If Hikaru showed up, Kaito would tell him the truth. Confrontation wasn’t his strong suit, but he hated pretending he didn’t know.</p><p>               As he shut the lid of Hikaru’s desk, Haruhi stared at him with a frown. She had stopped her work to examine Kaito.</p><p>               “Should I be concerned?” Haruhi asked.</p><p>               Kaito glanced over at her, then out the window. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he shrugged.</p><p>               “Hopefully not,” Kaito said. He slowly looked back at Haruhi, his gaze level with hers. He leaned back against Hikaru’s desk; his arms crossed. “You aren’t concerned about what they’ve… done?”</p><p>               “No,” Haruhi said bluntly. She turned her attention back to her notebook, reviewing what she had written. “They are better people now, that’s all that matters to me.”</p><p>               Kaito didn’t agree with that, not fully. They hadn’t apologized, it was very possible they didn’t understand how fucked up what they did was. Kaito felt his stomach twist at the thought.</p><p>               “What if they do not regret it?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               Haruhi considered this briefly as her gaze settled on Kaito again.</p><p>               “It is hard to tell with them,” Haruhi admitted. “They’re very proud, they don’t really know how to apologize.”</p><p>               “That makes it okay?” Kaito asked, frustration crawling into his tone.</p><p>               “That’s not what I said,” Haruhi said. “But they are not like us, their morality is different. They grew up with only each other. They never learned how to play nice with others… well, not until recently.”</p><p>               Kaito let out an annoyed breath and Haruhi rolled her eyes.</p><p>               “Look I know that’s not the answer you wanted,” Haruhi said. “I do not have the energy to review their past, that’s it. I wasn’t there, but I’m here now and I believe they’re better people. That’s all I care about.”</p><p>               Kaito didn’t have the energy either, but he didn’t have the luxury of ignoring it. The questions gnawed at him, tearing at him. He couldn’t just pretend he was okay with it, he wasn’t.</p><p>               “Did you eat?” Haruhi questioned.</p><p>               She glanced back at his desk and Kaito shrugged. He’d gotten used to not eating much during school. He knew it was a bad habit he needed to fix, especially considering his lack of energy in general. He was aware what happened next, but he was being careful this time.</p><p>               “Are you taking my desk again?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito looked up to see the twins returning. They walked over, both smiling slightly. Kaito wordlessly shook his head and moved away from his desk. He started back towards his own, before glancing at Haruhi uneasily.</p><p>               “What now?” Haruhi sighed.</p><p>               “Nothing,” Kaito promised.</p><p>               He headed towards the door, he had a few minutes before their recess officially ended. Yuki spotted him as she walked towards the classroom. She waved and Kaito smiled.</p><p>               “Where are you going?” Yuki questioned as she drew closer. He waited for her, pausing in his steps. Again, Kaito shrugged. “Want some company?”</p><p>               Kaito considered this a moment, his gaze sliding back into the classroom. Based on what he’d already spoken to Yuki about, she would agree with him. Finally, Kaito nodded. Yuki let him lead the way in silence, his feet wandering aimlessly as his mind raced.</p><p>               “You don’t know them that well either,” Kaito finally said.</p><p>               “The twins still?” Yuki guessed. Kaito nodded and she sighed. “No, I don’t, not nearly as well as you do. I’ve only been by their club once-“</p><p>               “What?” Kaito asked instantly, his smile returning. “You never mentioned that.”</p><p>               “It was never relevant!” Yuki said quickly. “Besides, I wasn’t a <em>guest.</em> I just wanted to thank Mori for… never mind-“</p><p>               “No way, tell me,” Kaito huffed. He turned to face her, and Yuki twirled a loose strand of her hair around her finger.</p><p>               “Well… I do archery at Ouran,” Yuki confessed. “I joined at the beginning of the semester, but since I was the newest member I had to clean up. Mori helped, he… well it’s near the same space he trains.”</p><p>               “Huh,” Kaito said. He didn’t know much about Mori; Mori hadn’t said a word to him. Kaito assumed he preferred it that way. “Do you like him?”</p><p>               “We’re not talking about me!” Yuki protested, but based on the hint of pink across her cheeks she did. Kaito smiled in amusement. “Shut up!”</p><p>               Kaito chuckled and said, “Sorry, I was just curious.”</p><p>               “You’re the one talking,” Yuki said. “You’re more obvious than me.”</p><p>               “Am I?” Kaito asked in disbelief.</p><p>               “About Hikaru?” Yuki asked with a smile. “Yes, you are. I don’t like him at all, but it’s obvious you do. You’re always in his space, leaning against him or-“</p><p>               “He’s in my space!” Kaito protested. “They do that-“</p><p>               “And you like it,” Yuki argued readily. “And this morning was all you. He was backed off, you were the one that literally stared in his eyes-“</p><p>               “To prove a point,” Kaito said. “That doesn’t count.”</p><p>               Yuki’s expression made it clear she didn’t agree.</p><p>               “How did we end up talking about this,” Kaito groaned. He ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>               “You started it,” Yuki reminded.</p><p>               Kaito checked the time on his phone to see they only had a couple of minutes to walk back. They started back, Kaito was unwilling to be the reason they were late. He’d been late too much already, he just lost track of time.</p><p>               “You know what they did,” Kaito said. “Back before… well I guess the club. Should I just ignore it?”</p><p>               “No.”</p><p>               Kaito glanced down at Yuki, before slowly nodding. He already knew she would’ve agreed but hearing the reassurance he wasn’t going insane was nice. Maybe he was overreacting, but he just needed to know if they regretted it. If they’d do it to him.</p><p>                He couldn’t focus the rest of class. It was lucky there wasn’t much left, he was able to get by on bare minimum. After this class, he had soccer. Kazukiyo was more than eager to agree to just sit in the grass, but they ended up getting dragged into a game with some girls. Kaito had to leave it early, feeling lightheaded. A few people joined him in the grass, Kazukiyo and Momoka among them. Somehow his glasses were a big discussion, making him start to wish he’d just gone blind for the day.</p><p>               His classes dragged on until finally, study hall began. Kaito had forgotten about study hall, but he didn’t get interrogated by Hikaru. That meant he hadn’t found the note. His suspicions were proven correct at the end of the period when he watched Hikaru finally check. He peered down at the note for a long moment, before picking it up with a sly smile. Instantly Kaito got to his feet and walked towards the door before Hikaru could read it.</p><p>               “What did you do?” Yuki demanded.</p><p>               Kaito jumped, he hadn’t seen her waiting for him in the hallway.</p><p>               “I just want to know,” Kaito explained.  </p><p>               Yuki nodded slowly before saying, “Just be careful. I don’t trust them. Do you?”</p><p>               “I do,” Kaito answered without thought.</p><p>               He was desperate to; he didn’t want to question their motives. He wanted to believe Hikaru genuinely was his friend, that Kaito wasn’t just a momentary interest. He wanted to think they he cared about him, even if Kaoru didn’t.</p><p>               “Alright, just… if you need us, you know where we are,” Yuki said.</p><p>               Kaito nodded and slowly started away from the class. As he did, Hikaru finished his examination of the note.</p><p>               “Do you know anything about this?” Hikaru asked Haruhi.</p><p>               She glanced down at Kaito’s name on the paper and frowned. She had a feeling she understood what was going on, but if he wanted to know for himself, she wouldn’t interfere. She shrugged.</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Haruhi said. “Be nice to him, okay?”</p><p>               “Nice to him?” Kaoru repeated. “What, have we been mean?”</p><p>               “That’s not what I meant,” Haruhi snapped. “Look just, go easy. He’s having a hard time.”</p><p>               Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a look.</p><p>               “Don’t trust us?” they asked in unison.</p><p>               Haruhi got to her feet.</p><p>               “I have no idea,” Haruhi said bluntly. “You two are impossible to figure out.”</p><p>               She suspected that was how they liked it. They were closed off most of the time, they rarely spoke about themselves. In many ways, Haruhi hardly knew them. She could say that for a lot of the host club still, she didn’t interfere with their personal lives. Not nearly as much as they did with hers.</p><p>               Haruhi got to her feet and the twins followed her out of the classroom. They started towards the club room, but at the staircase the twins started down while she went up. Haruhi stared down at them with a frown.</p><p>               “Where are you two going?” Haruhi questioned.</p><p>               Hikaru held up the note between his two fingers.</p><p>               “I’m curious,” Hikaru said. “What’s the new commoner up to?”</p><p>               Haruhi’s frown grew. She looked from Hikaru to Kaoru, her gaze settling on him. She knew Kaoru was better at being understanding of others, but he merely stood by Hikaru’s side.</p><p>               “Why are you both going?” Haruhi asked flatly.</p><p>               “Why not?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “We want to play a game,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               “Does Kaito want to play?”</p><p>               The twins exchanged a look, as if what she was saying was foreign. Finally, their gazes returned to her with a smug look. Haruhi turned and started up the steps. She didn’t know why she even bothered to ask. They started down the steps and Haruhi hesitated. She looked down on them.</p><p>               “I’m serious,” Haruhi said stiffly.</p><p>               They looked up again uncertainly.</p><p>               “He’s my friend,” Haruhi said. “Don’t hurt him.”</p><p>               She left and the twins remained.</p><p>               “What was her problem?” Hikaru muttered.</p><p>               Kaoru stared after Haruhi, even after she was long gone. He looked to Hikaru slowly before shrugging halfheartedly.</p><p>               “Maybe she’s right,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               Hikaru led the way down the stairs and Kaoru followed after him, feeling less enthused about their plan.</p><p>               “What do you mean?” Hikaru demanded. “We’re not going to <em>hurt </em>him. Why would we do that?”</p><p>               Kaoru stared at Hikaru’s back for a moment, before catching up to him. He fell into step beside Hikaru, studying him slowly. Kaoru knew Hikaru struggled more with understanding others and even his own emotions. He had a bad habit in the past of going along with every plan Hikaru had, no matter how self-destructive. He thought he was helping back then. Now Kaoru was well aware he’d only made things worse in a lot of ways. He’d reinforced their shared insecurities, helped pave brick by brick the wall they built around themselves. Dismantling it wasn’t easy, not for either of them.</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Kaoru admitted. “Are we going to far?”</p><p>               Hikaru scoffed and said,” I just want to know, alright? What’s so wrong about that?”</p><p>               Kaoru considered it briefly in silence. Hikaru was all too aware how long it took Kaoru to respond. Irritation flashed across his gaze.</p><p>               “We already tried to trick him this morning, he didn’t fall for it,” Kaoru reminded.</p><p>               “I was there,” Hikaru said. “If I’m not there-“</p><p>               “And what if he doesn’t recognize me?” Kaoru demanded. “What happens then?”</p><p>               Hikaru froze in his step for just a moment, before continuing. He hadn’t considered that, not really.</p><p>               “Then we’re right,” Hikaru said lowly.</p><p>               Kaoru didn’t want Hikaru to be right. He wanted Kaito to be always be able to pick out Hikaru, to know exactly which one he was. So far, he’d proved himself able to do that, but… Kaoru feared the moment he couldn’t. He was the first person Hikaru had willingly gotten closer to, the first person they didn’t share. Kaoru knew this was a big step for him, that he was branching out. It was a terrifying thought, but Kaoru knew it was a good step, not a bad one. They’d been so closed off for so long, it’d been a detriment. Hikaru deserved better, they both did. Having friends wasn’t a foreign idea anymore, the host club had changed everything.</p><p>               “It wouldn’t change anything,” Kaoru said quietly.</p><p>               Hikaru stopped again and turned on Kaoru, turning rigid.</p><p>               “Yes, it would,” Hikaru said. “He likes me more now, that doesn’t mean anything. He met me first, maybe he’ll like you more in a month.”</p><p>               “I don’t think so,” Kaoru admitted. “There’s something different about how he looks at you.”</p><p>               Hikaru rolled his eyes and started walking again, his hands shoved in his pockets. He didn’t understand what they meant by he looked at people differently. Kaito had first said it, that Kaoru looked at him different. What did that even mean? How did Hikaru look at him then? It didn’t make any sense to Hikaru. It made even less sense from Kaoru, that somehow Kaito looked at Hikaru different. There was no different look, it was just Kaito. His eyes, his expression, his smile.</p><p>               There was no second guessing this, he had to know. Once and for all. Clearly playing ‘Which one is Hikaru’ was getting them nowhere. Haruhi could tell the difference between them in that game to, it wasn’t any different…</p><p>               “My eyes are more gold?” Hikaru asked as he glanced at Kaoru.</p><p>               “I guess,” Kaoru said. “Now that he said it, they are.”</p><p>               Hikaru huffed in irritation. That was something even they had missed. It wasn’t like they counted their differences or anything, but hearing it was jarring. That someone knew them. Somehow it scared Hikaru. He wanted to hear them, but each one felt like it meant they were… separate. As close as they were, they weren’t one person with shared thoughts and feelings. For so long they had acted as one person, talking together, making decisions together, they did everything together.</p><p>               “Do you think he even knows where this is?” Kaoru asked in mild amusement as he stole the letter. “Want to bet he’ll get lost and be late?”</p><p>               Hikaru chuckled, glad to be torn out of his thoughts.</p><p>               “Please, he’ll definitely be late. Boss will be pissed,” Hikaru said gleefully. “We were supposed to be up there by now.”</p><p>               “Kyoya will be mad,” Kaoru snickered. “I bet they’ll both be furious.”</p><p>                “I am almost sad we won’t see it,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “We could go back,” Kaoru said even though he knew Hikaru’s answer.</p><p>               “No way,” Hikaru said instantly. “Why are you so against this? We used to do it all the time.”</p><p>               “That was… different,” Kaoru reminded.</p><p>               They were getting closer to meeting point Kaito had chosen. It was in the gardens, but close to the building. A stone bench rested just off of the path. This was one of the smaller gardens, hidden between the buildings. There were many small gardens like this scattered across the campus, Kaoru preferred the larger one the host club used on the edge of campus.</p><p>               “How?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               He peeked around the side of the building at the bench. No one was there yet.</p><p>               “He’s not there,” Hikaru said with a frown.</p><p>               “He’s going to be late,” Kaoru sighed. “How long do I have to stand there.”</p><p>               Kaoru ran a hand through his hair, shifting the part over to match Hikaru’s. Hikaru studied it for a moment before fixing it some. He kept messing with it until Kaoru finally had to catch his hand.</p><p>               “My hair can only go through so much,” Kaoru reminded.</p><p>               “He said something about the hair,” Hikaru muttered. “What was it?”</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Kaoru said. “But I’m going to be late if you keep this up.”</p><p>               “Fine,” Hikaru said. “Go on already, I’ll find a hiding spot around.”</p><p>               Kaoru hesitated a moment, still feeling very uncertain about this. He hadn’t disagreed with Hikaru in a long time, he couldn’t remember any plans that he did go against. He let Hikaru lead and decide these sorts of things, what pranks to pull, who to mess with, but this… felt dangerous.</p><p>               “You like him,” Kaoru reasoned as Hikaru started away. “Isn’t that enough?”</p><p>               Hikaru stared at Kaoru for a long moment before his gaze finally fell away.</p><p>               “You’re going to be late,” Hikaru reminded before walking off.</p><p>               Kaoru sighed before wandering out towards the bench. He glanced around uneasily, doing his best to mimic Hikaru. Before today he had been positive, he made a good Hikaru, now he wasn’t so sure. They had never once tripped up Kaito, and Kaoru had tried. Of course, he had been trying to help Hikaru then, but it hadn’t even worked. He’d wanted to apologize as Hikaru to Kaito after the festival, but Kaito had known it was him instantly. Even their footsteps Kaito could tell a part, he’d accurately said their name when only one of them approached him, even with his gaze fixed on something else entirely. It was as if Kaito had a radar for Hikaru, whenever he was close he knew.</p><p>               That thought caused Kaoru to look around again, growing more anxious. If Kaito did have a sixth sense for Hikaru, he’d know before Kaoru even saw him.</p><p>               And he did.</p><p>               Kaito hadn’t walked straight to the meeting point, but instead decided to lurk behind one of the many columns Ouran offered. The only benefit to them Kaito could figure out was hiding. He peeked out at the bench to see Kaoru standing. His heart dropped at the sight of him. He was even holding Hikaru’s phone, as if somehow that could trick Kaito.</p><p>               Kaito took in a deep breath and released it slowly. He felt nauseous. He stared at Kaoru for a long moment, unable to force himself to move another step. He couldn’t deal with this; he couldn’t confront them now. All he had wanted was for Hikaru to show up and he could forget about it and just talk about it. At least then it wouldn’t feel personal.</p><p>               Kaito shifted, his back against the column, his heart racing wildly. He still felt lightheaded. His phone buzzed in his pocket, but he readily ignored it. He pushed himself off of the column and started away, stumbling slightly as he walked. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the wave of dizziness. It didn’t work.</p><p>               He winced. Today was a really bad day to feel this physically incapable of even walking. He had plenty of other issues, he didn’t need this added on. He knew it was his own fault, each day he pushed off fixing his habits. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept a full night or eaten a proper meal. Both were sporadic.</p><p>               It didn’t take long for him to start crashing, his limbs feeling unbearably heavy and his legs weak under him. He leaned heavily against the wall of the building. He set a hand to his head as the world shifted under him. Not a good sign.</p><p>               “Kaito?” an all too familiar voice called.</p><p>               “Go away,” Kaito huffed irritably.</p><p>               “What?” Hikaru asked. “You asked to meet up with me, remember? A note, really?”</p><p>               Kaito rolled his eyes but kept his back to Hikaru. He couldn’t deal with him right then. His stomach twisted just at the reminder of what had happened. He felt ready to throw up. His head pulsed as he took a step forward, the ground under him feeling more and more like a ship at sea.</p><p>               “Are you ok?” Hikaru asked cautiously.</p><p>               He heard Hikaru’s footsteps walk closer towards him and Kaito started to walk away from him again, unable to walk fast enough to get far enough away. He let go of the wall entirely and immediately regretted it as the ground quaked.</p><p>               “Kaito?” Hikaru called again, his voice sounding strangely distant.</p><p>               Kaito knew he said something, but the words came out mumbled and hard to decipher. He took a step forward and instantly the floor seemed to break apart under him, splintering into darkness. Cold swept across him, a familiar stinging against his skin as his lungs burned. His reality tilted, the concreate that had been under him became fractured ice.</p><p>               He didn’t remember falling, it felt more like the world broke apart around him. Ice shattering beneath his feet.</p><p>               A warm hand pressed against his shoulder, dragging back to reality. He tried to gasp for breath but was surprised how easily it came. He wasn’t drowning. Cold wasn’t stinging at his arm, it was pain from hitting the concrete. He blinked his eyes open to see a blue sky over the building, not a dark forest. When he glanced over it wasn’t Yoichi leaning over him, but Hikaru.</p><p>               He closed his eyes again, focusing on his breathing. Already his heart rate was calming. He’d collapsed before, two times- three times now in his life. The first had been on ice, but of course he’d only fallen after it cracked under. The second had been in their apartment. Reality shifted then too, as his world tilted, he had been sent back to that same terror.</p><p>               The feeling of drowning, falling into endless darkness. He hadn’t. He’d fallen onto concrete.</p><p>               Kaito was beginning to question if he was supposed to die that night, if some part of him had and haunted him sense. Was that even possible?</p><p>               “Kaito?!” A muffled panicked voice called. The voice was strangely muffled, as if something was over his ears.</p><p>               “I’m fine,” Kaito managed.</p><p>               “Shut up,” Hikaru said instantly.</p><p>               Kaito laughed and felt pain flicker through him from the movement. His head ached, from his own voice and the fall.</p><p>               “You’re bleeding,” Hikaru said, concern consuming his voice.</p><p>               “Not much,” Kaito reassured.</p><p>               “You can’t even see it,” Hikaru breathed. “Kaito-“</p><p>               Slowly Kaito sat up, bracing his arm against the concrete as he did. Immediately he felt dizzy again, struggling to figure out if he was moving or if it was just the world around him. Hikaru’s hand steadied him, resting on his shoulder. Kaito pushed himself up fully and as he wavered, Hikaru grabbed his arm to keep from falling.</p><p>               Kaito groaned as he reached up hesitantly to his jaw. Even the slightest touch caused a jolt of pain.   Hikaru reached out, cupping the uninjured side of his face, as he studied the wound. Feather light, Hikaru ran his thumb against the edge of the scrape, brushing away the debris.</p><p>               “What happened? We need to go to the infirmary, you’re bleeding,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “No,” Kaito said. “I don’t want to go there. They’ll- they’ll just tell him.”</p><p>               “Who?” Hikaru asked. “Kaito, you’re <em>bleeding.</em>”</p><p>               “You said that,” Kaito mumbled.</p><p>               Kaito glanced at Hikaru to see his face contort with worry, his eyebrows scrunching together, and his lips quirking down.</p><p>               “Hey, I’m okay,” Kaito reassured. His heart fluttered slightly, forgetting his anger entirely. “I’m okay.”</p><p>               Hikaru’s arm wrapped around him, tugging him closer. He set his forehead against Kaito’s shoulder.</p><p>               “Don’t do that again,” Hikaru said. “You scared me.”</p><p>               “I’m sorry,” Kaito whispered.</p><p>               A strange feeling crawled through him. This felt so incredibly genuine, the fear in his voice, the worry, how could he be this concerned about Kaito and still have sent Kaoru? It made Kaito’s head hurt just contemplating it.</p><p>               “Come on, we have to get you patched up,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “I’m not-“ Kaito began to protest.</p><p>               “Not the infirmary then, Haruhi has a medical kit in the host club,” Hikaru said. “Come on.”</p><p>               There was no room to argue, even if Kaito refused he’d feel guilty for causing anymore concern.</p><p>               Hikaru stood up and immediately Kaito missed the feeling of his arms around him. Kaito stared at him sheepishly, his legs felt like mush under him. Hikaru offered him a hand and Kaito accepted it. Delicately Hikaru helped Kaito up to his feet. Kaito struggled to find his footing under him and instantly Hikaru looped his arm around Kaito’s waist, stabilizing him. Kaito held onto Hikaru’s shoulder hesitantly, positive if he tried to walk on his own, he would collapse again.</p><p>               He was supposed to confront Hikaru, not lean against him. He had little choice right then, he was exhausted.</p><p>               “I’m fine,” Kaito tried again. “Just let me-“</p><p>               “No way,” Hikaru snapped.</p><p>               Kaito grimaced, closing his eyes.</p><p>               “What’s going on?” Kaoru’s voice called.</p><p>               Kaito instantly went rigid, his anger swelling. He was so <em>mad, </em>how was this fair? He was furious at them, and somehow everything had to happen now. He knew he had destructive habits, but he could’ve lasted another minute at least. Just enough time to get far enough away they wouldn’t be around; he could recover on his own. Hide away until he was alright again.</p><p>               “Kaito fainted,” Hikaru said bluntly.</p><p>               “I did not,” Kaito said under his breath.</p><p>               He glared at the ground.</p><p>               “Yes, you did,” Hikaru said instantly.</p><p>               He glanced up at Hikaru, his aggravation building. Kaito started to shift away from Hikaru, trying to reach the wall. Hikaru held onto him firmly, Kaito’s squirming feeble against him. He had no strength to get away, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try.</p><p>               “Why are you being so difficult?!” Hikaru demanded. “Kaoru-“</p><p>               “Are we taking him to the infirmary?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “No-“ Kaito began instantly, his voice quieter than he’d like.</p><p>               “No,” Hikaru said irritably. “He’s against it for some reason.”</p><p>               Kaito grumbled but didn’t say anything. Kaoru took a step towards him and Kaito struggled again, pressing a hand against Hikaru’s side to try and push himself free. Kaoru froze and Kaito’s gaze fixed on him, harsh and perturbed. Kaoru knew then exactly why Kaito was mad. Kaoru took a slow step back, his gaze flickering from Kaito to Hikaru and back. He had no idea what to do.</p><p>               “Go warn Haruhi,” Hikaru instructed. “We’ll need her help. If the guests are there, we’ll need a distraction to get Kaito in the back room.”</p><p>               Kaoru nodded and hurried off, more than grateful to have an excuse to leave. Kaito relaxed as Kaoru disappeared around the corner. His mind was swimming, but the adrenaline that let him struggle abandoned him. His heart was still racing, thumping against his throat. He was beginning to wonder if it was possible to choke on your heart.</p><p>               “Come on,” Hikaru said gently.</p><p>               Kaito glanced up at him hesitantly. He quivered slightly, anxiety clawing at him. He wanted to trust Hikaru, painfully and desperately he had wanted to trust him. Everything was screaming at him not to; he’d gotten warned and told about everything they’d done. He’d seen it with his own eyes… but staring at him made it impossible to say anything, to find the words he had to ask.</p><p>               “Kaito?” Hikaru murmured. “Are you ok?”</p><p>               “No,” Kaito admitted.</p><p>               Everything was crashing down around him. He was starting to question how he perceived them if he’d been wrong. He thought they were close; he chose to tell Hikaru things he hadn’t admitted to anyone else.</p><p>               “Can you walk?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito nodded wearily. He felt like shit, but he could walk. Pain flickered through his arm as he moved it. He glanced down to see blood glistening against his forearm.</p><p>He tested his luck and tried to walk. The moment he put weight on his leg, it crumbled under him. Kaito swore under his breath as Hikaru’s arm caught him, holding him.</p><p>               “I can carry-“</p><p>               “No way,” Kaito said instantly.</p><p>               He didn’t want help. He knew it was too late for that, there was no way Hikaru would let him just walk off. Kaito shook his head and tried again. He leaned heavily against Hikaru as he took a step, and this time it was easier. He could find his footing.</p><p>               “Maybe we should wait,” Hikaru suggested. “Haruhi could meet us-“</p><p>               “If a teacher sees me, I’m done,” Kaito said. “Just let me-“</p><p>               “What’s your plan?” Hikaru demanded. “Do you want to just crawl off?!”</p><p>               Yes, he really did. He stayed quiet, already knowing Hikaru’s response.</p><p>               “Kaito,” Hikaru said in annoyance. Hikaru’s voice rose as he continued, “Let me help you!”</p><p>               Kaito stilled and Hikaru’s hand tightened around Kaito’s side as he exhaled sharply.</p><p>               “Please?” Hikaru tried, his voice growing gentler. “You’re scaring me.”</p><p>               Kaito stared at him a long moment, his expression falling. Hikaru looked genuinely distressed, as if Kaito was hurting him. Kaito nodded slowly.</p><p>               “Okay,” Kaito said quietly.</p><p>               They started along the building slowly, taking their time with each step. It slowly got easier as Kaito began to feel some of his strength returning. He knew it would, he just needed a moment to calm down. Recover. He wasn’t back to normal, far from it. By the time they reached the stairs, Kaito was tired again. He tried not to let the flight daunt him, but it was hard. He’d fallen down them once already, that had been painful enough.</p><p>               As if he could read Kaito’s thoughts, Hikaru said, “I won’t let you fall.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded again. He hated how easy it was for him to trust him, he had to keep reminding himself what had happened. He was not an exception to their game.</p><p>               The stairs were harder, but manageable. He could feel where he’d hit the ground the hardest, his arm and jaw had spikes of pain with each step. He wiped roughly at his chin and Hikaru glanced down at him. Kaito winced, instantly regretting his movement.</p><p>               “Be careful,” Hikaru chastised. “Hold on.”</p><p>               As they reached the landing Hikaru rooted around in his pocket and produced a handkerchief. It wasn’t like a normal cloth anyone would carry around either, it was made of an expensive fabric, with embroidered edges and an initial. It looked too expensive to be used for anything, let alone blood.</p><p>               “Seriously?” Kaito asked with a smirk. “You carry that around?”</p><p>               “What?” Hikaru asked defensively.</p><p>               “That’s the richest thing you’ve ever done,” Kaito declared. “It has your <em>initial.</em>”</p><p>               Hikaru rolled his eyes and shifted. He kept one arm firmly around Kaito, while with the other he gently dabbed at the wound on Kaito’s jaw. Kaito closed his closest eye to it as small flickers of pain traveled with each touch.</p><p>               “Stop moving,” Hikaru commanded.</p><p>               “It hurts,” Kaito whined.</p><p>               “Haruhi is better at this,” Hikaru admitted sheepishly. “Sorry.”</p><p>               Kaito stared at him for a long moment, his gaze shifting to the ground.</p><p>               “Hikaru…” Kaito began uneasily. “About-“</p><p>               “There you are,” Haruhi called. “What the hell happened?!”</p><p>               Kaito looked up suddenly and swiftly was punished for it as his head spun. He took a second to recover before being able to look at her. She was standing at the top of the stairs, walking towards them.</p><p>               “He fainted,” Hikaru answered.</p><p>               “I told you to eat,” Haruhi snapped.</p><p>               “Sorry mom,” Kaito muttered.</p><p>               Haruhi shot him an annoyed look and Hikaru snickered. He pocketed the handkerchief again and adjusted his grip on Kaito. Kaito stood up again, carefully leaning against Hikaru. Haruhi followed them as they started back up the stairs, she watched Kaito closely as they moved.</p><p>               “How are you feeling?” Haruhi asked.</p><p>               “Fine-“ Kaito began, but stopped as Hikaru shot him an annoyed look. Kaito begrudgingly remained quiet.</p><p>               “He refused the infirmary,” Hikaru explained. “Because who wants their wounds to be patched up by trained professionals-“</p><p>               “If it wasn’t here,” Kaito snapped.</p><p>               “Ouran has great doctors!” Hikaru scoffed.</p><p>               Kaito stumbled and instantly Hikaru adjusted his grip, pulling him closer. Haruhi had also moved, ready to help if Kaito did fall.</p><p>               “That’s not the issue,” Kaito muttered. “They would report it to my father. Then who knows what hell would happen.”</p><p>               “He’d bring you to a doctor’s office?” Hikaru suggested, his tone snarky.</p><p>               Kaito fell silent. He really didn’t know what would happen. He didn’t trust his father in the slightest and he didn’t want his mother to get worried. They’d been pushing for him to move in with his father, this could be exactly the reason to force him.</p><p>               “Are you that worried about him?” Hikaru asked uncertainly.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito admitted. “They’re looking for me to make a mistake.”</p><p>               Hikaru sighed.</p><p>               “Let’s not worry about that now,” Haruhi suggested.</p><p>               Kaito nodded in agreement. He had plenty of other things to worry about, this didn’t need to be one.</p><p>               Reaching the music room took longer than it ever had before, but they made it. Haruhi had to open the doors for them, another downside to such an expensive school. The doors were impossible to open unless you tugged hard, they were heavy.</p><p>               Carefully and quietly they made their way through the main room and towards a side room Kaito hadn’t been in. In it appeared to be a dressing area, curtains hanging to block off the area.</p><p>               “You guys have a dressing room?” Kaito scoffed.</p><p>               “They dress up a lot,” Haruhi said. “You just haven’t seen it yet.”         </p><p>               “What do you dress up as?” Kaito asked Hikaru with a smirk.</p><p>               “I could drop you,” Hikaru reminded.</p><p>               “But you won’t,” Kaito hummed.</p><p>               “No, I won’t,” Hikaru agreed. “Not when you’re like this.”</p><p>               Kaito’s smirk vanished at the reminder. Hikaru led him to a small red couch with gold along the back and on the legs. Carefully Hikaru helped him down, as if Kaito would fall a part at any second.</p><p>               “Relax,” Kaito said as Hikaru frowned down at him. “It’s not like I’m dying.”</p><p>               Hikaru didn’t seem convinced, but instead stared at Haruhi as she produced a medical kit. She tugged out some disinfectant and bandages among some other equipment. She tended to his wounds slowly, wrapping the scrape on his arm with the bandage. Hikaru sat down in the seat beside him, watching closely as Haruhi worked.</p><p>               “Stop looking at me like that,” Haruhi snapped. “I’m doing my best!”</p><p>               “Thanks, Haruhi,” Kaito said quickly. “It’s just a scrape.”</p><p>               “And you need to stop downplaying it,” Haruhi said readily. “You collapsed, Kaito, and you are bleeding. It wasn’t that bad this time, but you need to be more careful.”</p><p>               She stood up and examined her work, before stalking off. She glanced from Kaito to Hikaru briefly.</p><p>               “Keep an eye on him,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               “What?!” Kaito asked. “Why?!”</p><p>               “I know you, that’s why,” Haruhi said. “You’ll try and sneak off the second you can.”</p><p>               Kaito couldn’t even deny that. He didn’t like this much attention on him, especially in the host club.</p><p>               “You need food,” Haruhi said. “And water, you could be dehydrated.”</p><p>               She walked off before he could argue. Kaito relaxed against the couch again. Hikaru was still watching him intensely, his worry clear. Kaito reached up to where Haruhi patched up the scrape on his jaw. He pressed on it gently and winced as he felt a trace of pain.</p><p>               “Stop doing that,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Kaito picked at the bandage on his arm uneasily. He was nearly positive this was overkill; the scrapes hadn’t been that deep. There was blood, but only because the skin had been broken. Hikaru reached out and held onto his wrist, tugging Kaito’s hand from the bandage.</p><p>               “I hate this,” Kaito mumbled.</p><p>               “Have you not been eating?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito stared at him for a moment.</p><p>               “I eat,” Kaito said. “Just…”</p><p>               “Not enough,” Hikaru finished.</p><p>               Kaito nodded uneasily.</p><p>               “I don’t know… I just haven’t had an appetite,” Kaito said quietly. “I know I <em>should…</em>”</p><p>               He’d been trying to keep up with meals, forcing himself to eat. Lately it had felt like his stomach was twisted around itself enough there was no room for food. Any time he looked at food he felt a lump well in his throat, making it hard to even consider eating. He knew it was anxiety and stress, it had happened before.</p><p>               “I don’t like you being hurt,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Again, Kaito was quiet for a moment.</p><p>               When he finally found his words, he started hesitantly, “About the note-“</p><p>               “Kai-chan!” a bubbly voice called.</p><p>               Kaito’s gaze darted towards the door as Honey wandered in, holding a plate of what looked like strawberry cake. Mori followed behind him, holding Usa-chan in between the hands. The pink bunny looked strange in Mori’s hands. He was tall and threatening looking, his expression always stoic and unreadable. He was the one Yuki had mentioned, and now it made sense. Kaito remembered hearing Mori and Honey both did martial arts of some form; it would make sense they would cross paths at a dojo. Honey was hard to imagine beating someone up, but he did have a ferocious temper.</p><p>               “You don’t look so good,” Honey declared.</p><p>               Mori glanced down at him with a frown.</p><p>               “Uh… thanks,” Kaito said as Honey stopped in front of him.</p><p>               Honey held out the plate and Kaito merely stared at it.</p><p>               “We brought you cake, right Takashi?” Honey exclaimed. Mori nodded in agreement. “Cake always makes me feel better!”</p><p>               Kaito frowned at the cake, already feeling nauseous. Eating that much sugar would not help his situation. He shook his head slowly and Hikaru’s arm settled across his shoulders.</p><p>               “I don’t think that’s what Haruhi meant by food,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “Cake is delicious,” Honey said defensively. “It can help!”</p><p>               “They are right, Mitsukuni,” Mori said.</p><p>               “Hmm… well, Usa-chan is a good doctor! We’ll find something better and Usa-chan will take good care of you,” Honey declared.</p><p>               Mori held out the bunny towards Kaito and Kaito stared at it.</p><p>               “Take it,” Hikaru warned.</p><p>               Kaito obeyed and the pair left, Honey talking animatedly to Mori who responded much like a brick wall. As they walked out the door, Honey started to eat the cake. Kaito stared down at the pink bunny, shifting it in his lap to look up at him. He held the bunny’s arms in each of his hands, holding them out as he slowly started to smile. The bunny was soft, a pastel pink, with shiny black eyes, and black embroidered nose and mouth. He shifted his grip, moving his hands against the bunny’s body as he propped it up.</p><p>               “Cute,” Kaito whispered.</p><p>               “Aw,” Hikaru snickered. “You like the stuffed bunny?”</p><p>               “It’s cute!” Kaito protested, pink flushing his cheeks.</p><p>               “You’re adorable,” Hikaru taunted.</p><p>               “Shut up,” Kaito huffed.</p><p>               Despite Hikaru, Kaito held onto the bunny. It stared up at him with its dark bead eyes. His smile faded. He moved its arms again, halfheartedly. A lump formed in his chest.</p><p>               “I saw you walk away,” Hikaru began. “Why didn’t you meet me?”</p><p>               “Why did you send Kaoru?” Kaito asked lowly.</p><p>               He refused to look at Hikaru, but instead kept his gaze fixated on Usa-chan. Usa-chan offered him no help. Kaito tugged it closer, his grip tightening on the bunny.</p><p>               “You saw him,” Hikaru said. “You knew? Why didn’t you-“</p><p>               Kaito shifted away from Hikaru, putting as much room between them as the couch would allow. Hikaru turned to face Kaito with a frown.</p><p>               “Why did you do that?” Kaito asked, devastation creeping into his tone. “I didn’t want to think you would do it to me, but you did-!”</p><p>               “Do what?!” Hikaru asked in disbelief. “I just wanted to see if-“</p><p>               “If I would pick Kaoru over you?” Kaito demanded.</p><p>               Hikaru stared at Kaito for a long moment before he finally understood.</p><p>               “That wasn’t why- no, we didn’t-“ Hikaru was struggling to find words, for the first time ever he didn’t know what to say. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”</p><p>               “You just did!” Kaito said.</p><p>               His head pulsed and Kaito winced. Hikaru reached out a hand and instantly Kaito moved away from it with a frown.</p><p>               “What the hell, Hikaru,” Kaito breathed. “I trusted you.”</p><p>               “It wasn’t like that,” Hikaru began quickly. “I promise, I just- I wanted to know if you could tell us a part if I wasn’t there. We don’t do that anymore, not since we joined the club.”</p><p>               “Why did you do it then?” Kaito asked. “To all of those girls? You realize how horrible that is, right?”</p><p>               Hikaru frowned.</p><p>               “No worse than people claiming to like one of us only to say we’re interchangeable-“ Hikaru said coldly.</p><p>               “Only when you tricked them!” Kaito said. “That’s not okay, you guys can’t just play with people’s emotions like that!”</p><p>               Hikaru remained rigid.</p><p>               “You see how that’s bad, don’t you?” Kaito asked desperately.</p><p>               Hikaru said nothing. Kaito stared at him, but still Hikaru remained quiet. Kaito could feel his heart shatter slowly.</p><p>               “I can’t be your toy,” Kaito said, his voice shaking slightly. “Not yours or Kaoru’s… and I don’t know if I can be your friend if you think you can mess with people like that… it’s not okay.”</p><p>               “Fine,” Hikaru snapped.</p><p>               He stood up suddenly. Kaito watched him closely, but Hikaru wouldn’t look at him. He stalked across the room, hesitating a moment at the door. Kaito watched him, his stomach twisting. Some part of him wanted to ask for him to stay, but… Kaito knew he couldn’t look past that, not like Haruhi. He’d been hoping Hikaru would regret it, apologize for it, admit it was wrong… but he hadn’t.</p><p>               Hikaru left.</p><p>               Kaito knew Hikaru was defensive, he wasn’t good at apologizing, but this was something Kaito couldn’t ignore. It happened and Hikaru didn’t regret it… he didn’t even regret doing it to Kaito.</p><p>Kaito forced himself to his feet slowly, careful not to push himself too far. He felt stronger after sitting down, he could walk on his own. It helped now that he had adrenaline rushing through him again from their argument. Carefully Kaito set Usa-chan back in the seat, waiting for Honey’s return.</p><p>               Kaito picked his way across the room and towards the door, moving slowly. He kept close to the wall in case he did start to feel lightheaded. He tugged the door open, his heart racing. He listened closely to hear if anyone was outside but didn’t notice anything. He stepped out and glanced around, again not noticing anyone.</p><p>               He crossed the room as quickly as he could manage, it was a large open space and he needed to escape before anyone-</p><p>               “Kaito?” Momoka asked.</p><p>               Kaito looked back at her, forcing a smile.</p><p>               “Hey,” Kaito said. “I uh- I have to go.”</p><p>               “Are you sure?” Momoka asked as her smile faltered. “Did something happen? Hikaru just stormed by-“</p><p>               “No idea,” Kaito lied.</p><p>               “I heard you fainted,” Momoka said. “Are you ok?”</p><p>               Kaito nodded and said, “I just tripped, that was it.”</p><p>               Momoka nodded but didn’t seem convinced. Kaito said a quick goodbye again, before excusing himself. He moved quicker towards the door, as he began to feel dizzy.</p><p>               He tugged it open and slid out, shutting it behind him. He leaned with his back against it for a moment, before heading away. He had no idea where he was going or where he should go. Normally he walked home with Haruhi, but… she would certainly be mad at him for ditching. He wasn’t going to call Hatsui for a ride either, he’d tell Kaito’s father about the bandages.</p><p>               Kaito started to walk as he considered where he would go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>listen it was time for some drama :3c<br/>I honestly love the episodes when Hikaru is being a little bitchy bc he's got issues, like the Arai episodes. I really want this fic to show him growing up along the way, not just instantly being perfect. I think it's cuter if they both have to learn and grow c':<br/>also next chapter soon! it's kind of a cliff hanger sorta?? but only because it was getting way too long and it seemed like a good place to break<br/>anyways!!! I hope you guys liked it! &lt;3 I really appreciate the support on this fic, I'm honestly really surprised the Ouran fandom is still active and I love it so much. It feels like this year has been an Ouran revival. I guess we have a lot of time, I've rewatched the series twice with a friend already ^^"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Among Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Hikaru marched across the music room, towards where they were keeping the guests. His eyes were narrowed, as his anger swelled. His mind was filled with static, unable to form a coherent thought. He needed Kaoru to help balance him out, Kaoru was better at these things.</p><p>               “Hikaru?” Momoka asked. “Is Kaito here?”</p><p>               Momoka was standing in the middle of the main room, seemingly looking for someone. Her gaze landed on Hikaru and she smiled. Hikaru frowned at her and rolled his eyes slightly before continuing.</p><p>He just needed to find Kaoru; Kaoru would understand.  </p><p>               “Ask Haruhi,” Hikaru snapped.</p><p>               Momoka started slightly, her eyes widening in shock. She watched as he left, torn between following him and leaving him alone.</p><p>               “Sorry,” Momoka said hesitantly.</p><p>               Hikaru released a long breath and glanced back at her, feeling a strike of guilt.</p><p>               “No,” Hikaru muttered with a shake of his head. “Don’t apologize.”</p><p>               He wandered back, his gaze hunting for Kaoru. He saw Honey and Mori first; they were sitting at a table with guests. Honey was eating more cake while Mori sat silently.</p><p>               “Honey, where’s Usa-chan?” one of the guests asked. “Did you forget him?”</p><p>               “No,” Honey said in between bites. “He’s watching Kai-chan!”</p><p>               Hikaru’s frown deepened and he forced his gaze forward.</p><p>               “Right, Hika-chan?” Honey called as he spotted Hikaru.</p><p>               Hikaru ignored him. Why was everyone asking about Kaito all of the sudden? It wasn’t like he was a host; he was just a commoner.</p><p>               Slowly Hikaru’s gaze combed across the various tables, searching for Kaoru. Vaguely he wondered what they had said to the guests to convince them to move to the smaller room. Kyoya looked annoyed, but the guests seemed happy enough.</p><p>               “There you are!” a familiar voice called, Tomika. Tomika was a regular guest of the twins. Usually at least once a week.</p><p>               “Hello,” Hikaru greeted as he forced a smile. “Have you seen Kaoru?”</p><p>               She nodded her head and explained, “He’s with Haruhi now.”</p><p>               With her guidance, Hikaru picked his way across the room towards the storage room. He pulled the door open and heard their voices. Relief flooded him instantly, he just needed to talk to Kaoru right then. Kaoru would understand. The moment Hikaru approached them, Haruhi’s gaze landed on him and her eyebrows quirked together.</p><p>               “Where’s Kaito?” she asked. “You were watching him.”</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Hikaru snapped. “I’m not his attendant!”</p><p>               Kaoru studied Hikaru with an uncertain look. Hikaru wouldn’t meet his gaze, but instead was fixated on Haruhi, his anger steadily building once more.  </p><p>               “Stop being a jackass,” Haruhi said angrily. “Something could be wrong-“</p><p>               “He seemed fine to me,” Hikaru interrupted snidely. “He doesn’t need us.”</p><p>               Hikaru crossed his arms in defiance as Haruhi glared at him.</p><p>               “What’s going on back here?” Tamaki asked.</p><p>               Hikaru looked over to see Tamaki standing in the doorway. He studied each of them with a small perplexed frown. Hikaru rolled his eyes and averted his gaze irritably. He already knew whose side Tamaki would be on.</p><p>               “What is with you today?” Haruhi demanded as she ignored Tamaki entirely. “Forget it.”</p><p>               She walked off hurriedly, leaving them behind.</p><p>               “Haruhi,” Tamaki exclaimed. He turned on the twins, his frown growing. “What did you two do?”</p><p>               “What did we do?” Hikaru repeated in shock. “Nothing, I <em>am </em>trying to be a host.”</p><p>               “How’s your friend?” Tamaki asked as he ran a hand through his hair. “Is he alright?”</p><p>               Hikaru remained quiet, letting the question sink in. Somehow the words <em>your friend </em>stung. Worse was the growing guilt he felt. Kaito was not alright. He was the furthest thing from alright, he’d passed out <em>walking. </em>Who did that? He’d been trying to run away again.</p><p>               “Hikaru?” Tamaki asked.</p><p>               “Who cares,” Hikaru finally said. He wanted to pretend he didn't, but his tone betrayed him. Kaoru stared at him with a sad look in his eyes, his lips tilted in the slightest frown. Hikaru forced his gaze away from the two, his eyes narrowed in defiance. He didn't care, he refused to. Kaito had made it clear he was mad, why should he care? He shoved his hands into his pocket and felt soft fabric brush against his skin, the keychain. His expression fell some as it finally sunk in. </p><p>               Tamaki stared at him for a long moment as his expression contorted in frustration.</p><p>               “That’s not how you should treat your friends,” Tamaki reminded stiffly. Hikaru couldn’t find the words to voice they weren’t friends anymore and instead remained quiet.</p><p>               Tamaki left, probably to find Haruhi. Hikaru watched closely but relaxed as the door closed. He didn’t need to be told he was wrong; he’d heard that already.</p><p>               “What’s their problem?” Hikaru asked as he attempted to reignite his own anger. He wanted to be mad, not sad. </p><p>               “He fainted,” Kaoru reminded uneasily. “What happened?”</p><p>               “I’d rather work than deal with him,” Hikaru said. “This is a host club, he’s not a guest.”</p><p>               “He’s your friend,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               Hikaru’s gaze travelled across the shelves they were standing by. It was filled with sweets of every size, shape, and country. They were well stocked with them for Honey mostly, but sometimes the guests wanted some as well. Tea lined the back walls, but there was significantly less.</p><p>               “What were you two doing back here?” Hikaru asked with a small frown.</p><p>               “Haurhi thought Kaito should eat something,” Kaoru explained. “Are you okay?”</p><p>               Hikaru glanced at Kaoru for a moment. Kaoru walked towards him slowly, concern filled his expression.</p><p>               “He knows about…” Hikaru trailed off a moment. “That game we played.”</p><p>               “In middle school?” Kaoru guessed and Hikaru nodded. “How?”</p><p>               That was a good question. No one had mentioned it to them directly, not in years. A few of the girls that had sent them letters resurfaced, some going to the club, but they avoided the twins. Hikaru thought it was amusing then, a strange form justice. Now he wasn’t sure how he felt.</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Hikaru admitted.</p><p>               “Was that why he left the letter?” Kaoru asked as the realization hit him.</p><p>               He stood up fully, staring at Hikaru with wide eyes. Hikaru felt his heart drop as guilt stabbed through him. They had unintentionally played the game with Kaito. He should’ve realized something was up, why would Kaito leave a letter?</p><p>               “It wasn’t a love note,” Hikaru reminded.</p><p>               “What did you say to him?” Kaoru asked. When Hikaru didn’t respond, Kaoru’s voice fell. “Hikaru?”</p><p>               “He doesn’t want to be friends,” Hikaru muttered. “Who cares anyway? Not like he was special.”</p><p>               Kaoru stared at him for a long moment and Hikaru looked away. Kaoru was better at reading Hikaru's emotions than even he was, but Hikaru wanted desperately to ignore them. It was easier to let things go back to normal, just the host club and Haruhi. He didn't need more friends. Why did he feel pained at that thought? He hadn't known Kaito that long, why was it this hard to let go. He'd dropped others before, why couldn't he shake Kaito? </p><p>               “I thought he was cool,” Kaoru said with a small shrug. “Maybe you should talk to him.”</p><p>               “What’s taking Haruhi so long?” Hikaru asked, desperate to change the conversation.</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Kaoru admitted. “We should check on her.”</p><p>               Hikaru nodded and Kaoru led the way back out. Kyoya eyed them as they reappeared, reminding them of their guests. Kaoru quickly promised they’d be back shortly. Kyoya did not seem to believe him but said nothing more on the subject. Hikaru knew Kyoya was annoyed, they hadn’t done their duties of a host at all during club hours. It wasn’t exactly like he could force them; they did whatever they thought was fun. Whether it be entertaining guests or messing with someone. The guests didn’t seem to care either way, it was more of a show to them than anything. Tamaki was the only one that really played into the host charade, when he was with a guest his entire focus was on them.  </p><p>               Haruhi was in the main room as they entered it. She had her phone out and frowned down at it in irritation. Tamaki was standing not far away, talking with Momoka. Momoka seemed troubled, her eyes wide with worry.  </p><p>               “Where’s your best friend?” Hikaru asked in a jeering tone. He couldn't understand where the rush of anger came from, but he felt it again. Something clawed sharply at him inside at the thought of Haruhi and Kaito being close. He was keenly aware it wasn't like with Arai, he was mad at Haruhi. </p><p>               “Gone,” Haurhi snapped. “Do you seriously not care?”</p><p>               “Gone?” Hikaru repeated, his voice dropping.</p><p>               “What do you mean?” Kaoru asked. “Did he leave?”</p><p>               “Yes,” Momoka offered. She continued quickly, “A few minutes ago, I’m sorry, I didn’t think to stop him!”</p><p>               Hikaru darted back towards the changing room and pushed the door open. His gaze went straight to the couch, but no one was on it. Instead Usa-chan stared back at him, abandoned. Hikaru’s shoulders drooped. He hadn’t expected Kaito to <em>leave. </em>Why would he do that?!</p><p>               “It’s not your fault,” Kaoru reassured.</p><p>               Hikaru could feel Haruhi’s eyes on him, staring daggers into his back. She didn't need to say a word, he knew she blamed him. He blamed himself too. Haruhi had warned him and he knew Kaito was flighty. Of course he'd run off the second he was alone. If he had it his way, Kaito would've collapsed somewhere far from everyone else and pretended nothing happened. Hikaru's shoulders tensed as he wondered this had happened before. Kaito hadn't shown much concern that it had even happened, he didn't seem surprised. </p><p>               “Why would he leave?” Tamaki pondered thoughtfully.</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Haruhi answered in frustration. “He does this.”</p><p>               “Does what?!” Hikaru asked as he turned to face Haruhi. "Run off to-" </p><p>               “Is Kaito in trouble?” Momoka asked quietly.</p><p>               Hikaru stopped dead. He swallowed as his gaze flickered back towards Haruhi. He wanted her to answer, but she didn't. No one answered her for a moment and Tamaki shook his head with a reassuring smile.</p><p>               “Kaito will be just fine, he has just worried us,” Tamaki explained in a gentle tone.</p><p>               He was using his host voice. It irked Hikaru in that moment, making his skin crawl. Hikaru knew Tamaki was only doing it to try and calm Momoka, but it still aggravated him. Kaito was missing and he was focused on the guest.</p><p>               “What if he faints again?” Kaoru asked hesitantly.</p><p>               His gaze flickered to Hikaru. Hikaru looked from Kaoru to Hikaru uneasily. Somehow, she always seemed to have the right answer.</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               That wasn’t the answer he had wanted. Hikaru’s gaze jumped to Kaoru as his panic grew.</p><p>               “He can’t have gotten that far,” Kaoru reasoned. “You walk home together, right?”</p><p>               Haruhi nodded as she held her phone up to her ear. She listened for a moment before her frown grew. She lowered her phone. He didn’t answer.</p><p>               She was right, this was exactly what Kaito did. He had done it several times in the time Hikaru had known him. He’d done it the first night they met, when Hikaru was mad Kaito left. The first class they had, Kaito bolted the moment it was over. He liked to run evidently, despite it always getting him lost. Maybe worse this time. </p><p>               “He told me he tripped,” Momoka said quietly.</p><p>               Hikaru looked back at Momoka with a growing frown. </p><p>               “Tripped?” Hikaru repeated.</p><p>               That wasn’t what Hikaru saw. One moment Kaito had been walking, the next his legs gave out under him. There was no tripping, he’d lost consciousness.</p><p>               “I should have stopped him,” Momoka said, her voice barely more than a whisper. Her voice quivered some, she sounded close to tears. </p><p>               “Hikaru was supposed to be watching him,” Haruhi said to Momoka. Haruhi moved to herside to console her, gently putting an arm around her. Immediately Momoka leaned into her, shaking ever so slightly. “It’s not your fault.”</p><p>               Hikaru wilted as Haruhi shot another look at him. He couldn’t blame her for being mad, but he knew he’d messed up. He didn’t need to hear it over and over.</p><p>               “I will handle the club if you three will look for him,” Tamaki said.</p><p>                Haruhi nodded in agreement and started for the door. Hikaru followed Haruhi. His hand slipping into his pocket. Easily he found the tanuki, running his thumb against it.</p><p>               “Can I help?” Momoka asked.</p><p>               Hikaru glanced back at her, but didn’t bother to answer.</p><p>               Haruhi nodded and said, “That would be great.”</p><p>               “Where would he go?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Haruhi said again.</p><p>               “You don’t know a lot,” Hikaru muttered.</p><p>               “You were the one that let him leave,” Haruhi reminded heatedly.</p><p>               She turned on him and instantly Hikaru stood up taller. Kaoru glanced anxiously between them.</p><p>               “What the hell even happened between you two?” Haruhi demanded.</p><p>               Hikaru didn’t answer her. The conversation they’d had was a blur to him. Kaito was mad at him. Hikaru never handled those situations well. He didn’t take well to anyone telling him he’d been wrong or mean. It had taken him too long to even stand near Arai. Hikaru <em>knew </em>Arai hadn’t done anything to him, but it didn’t stop him from being irrationally mad. He only got defensive when Haruhi pointed it out. There had been very few people in Hikaru’s life that he’d gotten in a fight with and wanted to fix it. Kaito was one of them.</p><p>               He never meant for Kaito to feel like a toy or just someone he was messing with.</p><p>               Haruhi had started off again, not willing to wait for Hikaru’s answer. Hikaru trudged after her, Kaoru and Momoka following along.</p><p>               “Would someone pick him up?” Momoka asked cautiously.</p><p>               Kaoru added, “He does have a car.”</p><p>               “His father’s,” Hikaru said. “I don’t think he’d ask him.”</p><p>               “Why?” Momoka asked.</p><p>               Hikaru shrugged. He didn’t fully understand Kaito’s relationship with his father, but from what he could tell it wasn’t good. Kaito had hidden before to avoid his assitant. </p><p>               “Would he walk home?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “He better not try and walk home,” Haruhi said, her voice sounding threatening. “He’s an idiot!”</p><p>               “He gets lost just at Ouran,” Kaoru said quietly.</p><p>               Hikaru winced slightly. He already felt guilty enough, he didn’t need the reminder. It wasn’t like he’d told Kaito to run off, how the hell was he supposed to know Kaito would do that? It was stupid! Kaito wasn’t stupid, why would he do <em>that</em>?</p><p>               Hikaru slowed as they passed a window. He stopped and stared out with a small frown. It looked down on the gardens, one of the smaller gardens.</p><p>               “Hikaru?” Kaoru asked. “Haruhi and Momoka are going to check Yuki’s club, Kaito has been going there… maybe we should see if he did try and leave.”</p><p>               “Yeah,” Hikaru said with a thoughtful frown.</p><p>               Kaito wasn’t stupid. He had to know he couldn’t go far, not far enough to get home. He wouldn’t call for a ride. He couldn’t have gone that far, and he had to know it was dangerous to walk home.</p><p>               “Hikaru?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “I may know where he went.”</p><p>               Hikaru was right, Kaito had chosen to go to the gardens. Kaito was desperate for somewhere to hide. He just wanted to sit down and be left alone for a while. If he could walk home, he would. Kaito knew if he did that, he’d wind up passed out somewhere in the city and he wasn’t that reckless. Not yet at least. In an hour, he might be willing to attempt it. He felt awful, and it was getting worse by the second.</p><p>                Someone scoffed and Kaito stopped, his eyes narrowing. He turned to look and saw someone all too familiar leaning against an archway ahead. It was the same boy that had pushed him down the stairs. His eyes were harsh, a predatory look lingering in them. Kaito knew that should have scared him, but in that moment, it felt like a challenge and not a threat.</p><p>Kaito walked forward stiffly, keeping his gaze fixated ahead. He could’ve easily turned around and went the other way, but some part of him refused. This was stupid and reckless-</p><p>               “No bodyguard?” the boy sneered.</p><p>               Kaito glared at him, his pulse racing. He could feel a sweep of adrenaline crawl through him, urging him to decide if he was going to run or fight.  </p><p>               “For you?” Kaito asked. “Yeah, right.”</p><p>               The boy took a step towards Kaito and Kaito remained still.</p><p>               “First you get the whole damn school to like you-“</p><p>               That was far from true. This school did not like him, most people hated him. He heard plenty of whispers reminding him how unwelcome he was. He knew he didn’t belong here; he wasn’t good enough for these people. He might never be.</p><p>               “And you’re in 2-A? What a joke. Where’s your friends? Your sister?” he jeered.</p><p>               Kaito stared at him uncertainly.</p><p>               “Got her to try and protect you?” he asked. “Saori Ayanokoji. You’re lucky I don’t want to piss her off.”</p><p>               <em>Lucky. </em>There was that word again. Somehow it was a harsher insult than everything else he’d heard. It felt like a sharp knife stabbing through him and twisting. He was lucky<em>. </em>Lucky for this to happen to him. Lucky to be here. He should be grateful; he was <em>lucky</em>.</p><p>He walked past Kaito and Kaito turned to watch him.</p><p>               “Yeah?” Kaito asked. “You’re scared then?”</p><p>               His eyes narrowed dangerously, as he scowled at Kaito. Kaito remained firm, refusing to be scared off. He was tired of this, tired of all of it. All his thoughts abandoned him, leaving him with one dominating feeling. An overwhelming flare of anger surged through him, blinding him.</p><p>               “I guess that was obvious,” Kaito taunted. “Who pushes someone down stairs? That’s a cowards move-“</p><p>               The boy lurched forward, grabbing Kaito by the collar of his shirt. He slammed Kaito against the stone arch and Kaito winced, pain splintering through him. His head spun and Kaito forced his eyes closed.</p><p>               “Looks like someone got to you first today,” he snarled. “Want a black eye to match?”</p><p>               “How considerate,” Kaito grumbled.</p><p>               He forced his eyes open, evaluating him. He was positive he did not recognize him. He had never met him; they didn’t have a single class together. Somehow, he still viscerally hated Kaito.</p><p>               “How the hell do you have everyone in your pocket?” he growled. “You’re no one, a fucking commoner! You didn’t even take the exam and you’re in 2-A.”</p><p>               “Guess I’m just that good,” Kaito sneered.</p><p>               He hit Kaito hard, his fist crashing against the side of Kaito’s head. His glasses pressed into him, the frame digging into him. As he retracted his fist, the glasses lifted. Kaito coughed, instantly feeling the sharp stinging against his skin.</p><p>               Why did he say that? Kaito had no idea. It wasn’t his words, at least they didn’t sound like his. He knew the only reason he was in 2-A was because of his father. He had been in A level class at his old school, but the level of difficulty was very different.</p><p>               Kaito flinched as the boy pulled his fist back, the threat clear. He seemed satisfied by this and lowered his arm. He let go of Kaito, letting him fall back against the arch. Kaito grimaced as his back connected with it again. He caught himself, his arms braced against it. The boy glared down at Kaito with a hatred Kaito couldn’t fathom. What had he done to make him this mad?</p><p>               “You tell anyone, and you’ll hear from me again,” he said lowly.</p><p>               He started away and Kaito watched him closely.</p><p>               “Who wouldn’t want to hear your voice again?” Kaito asked under his breath.</p><p>               He whirled around to face Kaito again and Kaito stood up taller, trying to stand his ground. Instead of attacking Kaito, he laughed harshly.</p><p>               “You won’t last,” he promised.</p><p>               He walked off and Kaito watched, his heart hammering. Somehow that felt worse. He found no satisfaction in their encounter, instead a strange hollow feeling replaced his anger. Once the boy was out of sight, Kaito let out a long breath. He leaned his head against the arch, trying to gather himself.</p><p>               Everything hurt again. And he was tired.</p><p>               He reached up cautiously to his glasses. He slid them off, studying them. They weren’t broken, thankfully. It could’ve been worse, all things considered. His face now hurt even more, but he didn’t have to pay for a new set of glasses. Or explain to his mother why he needed them. He slid on his glasses again, the plastic rubbing painfully against his nose.</p><p>               He heard voices and pushed himself off of the wall, starting down the path. He just wanted to be home. No, he didn’t. His home was empty. He wanted the home from months ago. When his mother was still there. He didn’t worry as much then. He wasn’t always anxious. He was a different person.  </p><p>               Kaito hated who he was now. He felt terrible all of the time, and all he could do was make things worse. Ruin his relationships with… everyone. Ryuto wasn’t happy with him still. He knew it, Kaito had been too distant. Now he’d taken it a step further. He’d ruined whatever he had with Hikaru.</p><p>               Kaito found refuge among the rose bushes, after wandering into the maze. He figured it was the safest place, he’d never seen any students walk into it. He quickly lost his energy as he picked his way through the maze. He found a dead end and decided to rest for a while. He sat with his back against the wall of the bush, feeling thorns prick at him. Kaito took in a long breath.</p><p>               His phone had been constantly buzzing since he left the club room. Haruhi was pissed at him. Kaito slowly tugged his phone free from his pocket and stared down at the lock screen. He was right, Haruhi had texted him, but hers wasn’t the most recent. Hikaru’s was. Three texts. His phone buzzed. Four. That surprised him. Why did Hikaru want to talk to him?</p><p>               He looked over the other notifications. He had a few missed calls as well, a voicemail left by Haruhi. Who left voicemails?</p><p>               Hikaru’s name appeared at the top of his screen as he called. Kaito stared at it a long moment. What did he have to say? Kaito had heard enough. He didn’t want to be anyone’s toy! He didn’t want to be messed with, tricked, or manipulated. He wanted to just be friends; no strings attached.</p><p>               His phone rang again, an unknown number. Unknown to his phone, but familiar to Kaito. It was the same number he’d been dodging all week. He didn’t want to talk to him or his assistant.</p><p>               He slumped and wrapped his arms around his legs as he tucked them against himself. He wondered how long he could stay here. He was hidden well enough no one should easily stumble across him.</p><p>               Every time Kaito had run off to get space, no one followed him. He was left alone with his thoughts for a while, and a decision. When would he go back. He used to leave the apartment when he had gotten in fights with his mother. She would let him go, reassured he would always come back.</p><p>               Kaito wondered what would happen if he did just leave. Started walking and didn’t stop. There weren’t many jobs he could get without at least finishing high school. Would his father try and find him? Saori probably would still find a way to keep tabs on him. His escapism fantasy was getting more elaborate by the day. That had to be a sign of… something.</p><p>               He didn’t know when everything had gotten so much worse. Nothing had been great for a while, but he used to pretend it was fine. He hadn’t been. Not for years.</p><p>               He just needed some time, he’d recover again. He always did. He let out a shuddering breath, letting the tension dissolve from his shoulders. He set his head against his arms, but instantly felt his jaw ache. He adjusted his head and instead his cheek throbbed where he had been hit. Kaito groaned. He <em>really </em>shouldn’t have pissed him off. Kaito had a bad habit of walking towards trouble, not away from it.  </p><p>               “Kaito!” Hikaru shouted distantly.</p><p>               Kaito looked up in a panic, his head spinning from the movement. He winced and held a hand to his head. He settled back, burying his head into his arms. He just needed a little more time to figure this out, gather himself. He could do this. He didn’t know what exactly he was going to do about Hikaru and Kaoru… a trace of him wanted desperately to apologize and say it didn’t matter… but it did. It mattered a <em>lot. </em>Kaito was no stranger to bullying, he’d dealt with plenty of it. He wasn’t going to ignore it.</p><p>               What they had done to those girls… that was Kaito’s nightmare. He had an experience eerily similar. It lingered in the back of his mind constantly. When he did have a crush on Arai years back, he’d been terrified of something similar happening. That was why he never bothered to confess.</p><p>               As Kaito fell into his thoughts, Hikaru continued to search for him. Kaito’s hiding spot was decent. While Hikaru searched the gardens, he didn’t have an easy time figuring out where Kaito would be. The gardens were large and expansive, this one being the biggest of them all. Kaoru had split off to search another area, they needed to find him quickly.  </p><p>               “Kaito,” Hikaru called, but he got no response.</p><p>               He wasn’t entirely sure if Kaito would give him a response even if he could hear him. Kaito was mad at him and Hikaru didn’t know how to handle it. Making up with Kaoru was easy, he barely needed to say a word. With Tamaki and Haruhi they always seemed to get over it. Kaito had made it very clear he would not just forget.</p><p>               Hikaru’s gaze landed on the rose maze for a moment. He looked around the rest of the garden briefly, trying to see if there was any indication of anyone around. There wasn’t. If Hikaru had been wrong, it was possible Kaito was trying to walk home right then. Hikaru felt his heart twist in his chest at the thought of everything that could wrong. He could barely walk earlier, there was no way he’d make it that far on his own.</p><p>               “Kaito!” Hikaru tried again.</p><p>               Silence.</p><p>               He pulled out his phone, but the screen stared up at him with no new messages. Kaito was ignoring him. Hikaru shook his head and started into the maze, his gaze sweeping through every bend and corner. As he went through it he began to second guess himself. A maze was a strange spot to run off too, but somehow, he thought this was exactly where Kaito would go. He stood still for a moment, listening. He heard a slight shuffling of movement. Hikaru continued forward around the bend to see the path stretching on. To the side there was a path that was a dead end. Hikaru stared at it a long moment, before choosing the dead end. He walked down it slowly, and as he turned the final corner, he spotted Kaito. He was curled up with his back to the wall of roses. His arms were wrapped around his knees, his head hidden in his arms. Hikaru stared at him a long moment, unable to find any words.</p><p>               “Kaito?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito’s shoulders tensed, but he didn’t say anything.</p><p>               “This is where you’re hiding?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito was painfully quiet. Hikaru walked towards him, his heart hammering. He knew it wasn’t as easy as pretending nothing had happened, but he had no idea what to say.</p><p>               “Haruhi is really worked up,” Hikaru said as he stopped in front of him. “She yelled at me. I told her Usa-chan was keeping a close eye on you, he should be the one in trouble.”</p><p>               Still, Kaito said nothing. Hikaru’s expression fell as he stared down at Kaito. He could see the bandage on his arm clearly, blood blossoming through it.</p><p>               “Not going to talk to me?” Hikaru asked with a frown. “You’re my best friend, remember?”</p><p>               He nudged Kaito’s foot with his own. Kaito instantly retracted his foot, pulling it closer to himself. Hikaru stared at him for a moment before sighing. Slowly he moved to sit down beside Kaito. His arm brushed against Kaito’s as he sat close to him. Kaito remained frozen for a second, before creeping away from him until his side was pressed against the rose bush. Hikaru frowned, watching the thorns scrape at him.</p><p>               “Stop that,” Hikaru chastised.</p><p>               He reached out and hooked his hand around Kaito’s arm, tugging him back. Immediately Kaito reacted, trying to stand up. Hikaru held onto him, but it didn’t take much to stop Kaito. Kaito glared down at Hikaru before finally settling beside him again. This time, Hikaru was careful to not let his arm touch Kaito’s. Kaito hugged his legs against himself again, but as his chin touched his arm he pulled it back quickly.</p><p>               There was red around one of Kaito’s eyes, lining under his glasses and blooming around the edge of his cheek.</p><p>               “What happened?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Cautiously Hikaru reached out, gently hooking his index finger under Kaito’s chin. He was careful to avoid the bandage, not wanting to make it any worse. Hikaru guided Kaito to look at him, but for a split second Kaito resisted. He glared at the ground, refusing to look at Hikaru. Delicately Hikaru pushed his glasses up to examine the wound closer. It was certainly new; he didn’t have that in the music room.</p><p>               “Kaito?” Hikaru pressed. “Just answer me!”</p><p>               “Why do you even care?” Kaito asked hostilely. His eyes settled on Hikaru’s, a challenge lingering in them. “Do you even like me?”</p><p>               “What?” Hikaru asked in disbelief.</p><p>               Kaito tugged himself free from Hikaru, his glasses settling over the newly acquired wound. Kaito winced at the contact, closing his eye closest to it. He rubbed his hand roughly against his glasses, pushing them up.</p><p>               “This was a really bad day to forget your contacts,” Hikaru commented.</p><p>               “I didn’t know this would happen,” Kaito snapped.</p><p>               His voice was incredibly different from normal. It was the same voice he used around his half-sister, cautious and defensive. It sounded like he was ready for a fight, just waiting for the first blow. Hikaru did not want to fight.</p><p>               “I’m sorry,” Hikaru managed finally.</p><p>               Kaito seemed to ignore him, but Hikaru caught Kaito’s eyes flicker to him for a millisecond.</p><p>               “For… all of it,” Hikaru mumbled. “I didn’t mean it like that.”</p><p>               “How did you mean it then?” Kaito asked under his breath. “You keep trying to trick me! First with Kaoru at work, him texting me, that stupid game over and over!” He pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing under his eyes. He pulled his hand back as he felt pain blossom under his thumb. Kaito somehow kept forgetting about that. “Why do you keep doing it? I’m sick of it. I’m not your toy! I don’t want to- to ask for you and get Kaoru.”</p><p>               Hikaru was stunned into silence.</p><p>               “Not that I don’t like Kaoru- maybe I don’t,” Kaito admitted lowly. “All he does is try to manipulate me. I don’t know why, but he <em>is.</em>”</p><p>               “We’re not… used to having friends,” Hikaru muttered. Kaito didn’t answer him, so Hikaru continued, “Kaoru never told me he tried to trick you at work…”</p><p>               Still, Kaito didn’t answer him.</p><p>               “I’m not good at this,” Hikaru finally gave in. “At apologizing… Kaoru does it for me.”</p><p>               Kaito’s gaze flickered over to Hikaru uncertainly. His eyes weren’t as harsh, but instead a more familiar curiosity lingered in them. Hikaru relaxed some, eager to have a piece of Kaito back.</p><p>               “Last summer I was horrible towards one of Haruhi’s friends,” Hikaru admitted. “Arai.”</p><p>               “Arai?” Kaito asked, his tone now reflecting the same curiosity in his gaze.</p><p>               “You know him?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito flushed and looked away as he nodded.</p><p>               “Don’t tell me,” Hikaru groaned.</p><p>               “Shut up,” Kaito muttered. “He’s nice-“</p><p>               “Yeah, yeah,” Hikaru snapped irritably.</p><p>               He hesitated a moment, worried he’d made Kaito angry. Instead a smile ghosted Kaito’s lips as his eyes shined with amusement.</p><p>               “Well he couldn’t tell when Kaoru dressed up as me to apologize,” Hikaru concluded. “I think… that’s what he was trying at your work.”</p><p>               “I don’t appreciate it,” Kaito said as his smile faded. “I get you two are close-“</p><p>               “We’re twins,” Hikaru reminded.</p><p>               Kaito rolled his eyes and it was Hikaru’s turn to smile in amusement.</p><p>               “That doesn’t mean you can toy with people,” Kaito grumbled.</p><p>               Hikaru stared at him for a moment. Toy. That was what Kaito had said, he wasn’t a toy to them. He wasn’t, at least Hikaru had never seen him like that. They had certainly played with people before, their emotions, whatever garnered their interest. It was different then; it was just them. No one else had entered their world and they were positive no one ever would.</p><p>               “I do like you,” Hikaru said slowly. “As a friend, not a toy.”</p><p>               Kaito let out a long breath, seemingly unconvinced.</p><p>               “I’m serious,” Hikaru insisted emphatically. “There are very few people I’ve apologized to-“</p><p>               “I should be glad for that?” Kaito scoffed. Hikaru went quiet. Kaito looked forward again. “I want to be your friend, Hikaru. But I can’t be if you’re going to be an asshole to people, alright? I get it happened years ago, and I-“ Kaito stopped as his expression fell.</p><p>               “We weren’t doing that to you,” Hikaru said quietly. “I just wanted to know-“</p><p>               “Know what?” Kaito asked sharply. “What if it worked? Would you stop being my friend because of it? You tried to manipulate the situation, put me at a disadvantage. You gave him your fucking phone!”</p><p>               Hikaru hadn’t thought that far ahead. He didn’t know what would happen if Kaito did answer wrong. He just had to know. He expected Kaito to be wrong, to answer it wrong at least once. It was terrifying to imagine the other answer. As much as they had changed in the past few years, something had remained the same. It was still just them. They had let people into their world, but at a distance. In minutes Kaito had crossed that distance. Day by day he kept inching closer and closer. Hikaru had no idea what happened next. Haruhi could tell them apart, but that was it. She did not text him, call him, or hang out with him. Every interaction it felt like they had to start, and that was how Hikaru liked it. He could control it easier, he understood exactly what they were. Kaito wasn’t like that. He looked for Hikaru, texted him, and stole his desk.</p><p>               “I know,” Hikaru said quietly.</p><p>               “Would that have been it?” Kaito asked, his voice breaking. “I don’t get why I have to keep proving myself to you.” He grew quieter as he continued, his voice muffled. “If I’m not… enough, just say it.”</p><p>               Hikaru’s gaze snapped to Kaito. Kaito wasn’t looking at him, but instead had laid his head back into his arms. There was a slight shake to his form, even as he tried to stay still. Wordlessly Hikaru moved closer until he was pressed against Kaito. This time Kaito didn’t move away, but instead remained still. Hikaru moved his arm around Kaito, pulling him closer. For just a second Kaito did not move, but then Kaito gave in and leaned into him.</p><p>               “You don’t have to prove yourself,” Hikaru said. “I shouldn’t have done that. I know you… aren’t like them.” Kaito went rigid for a moment and Hikaru quickly continued, “Not that I don’t regret what we did… they just didn’t know us and I had to prove it to them… it never made me feel any better.”</p><p>               “Why did you do it then?”</p><p>               “I was mad,” Hikaru admitted. “Kaoru and I are identical to most people, back then it was different. No one could tell us apart. We didn’t let them figure it out either. It was easier to make it a game.”</p><p>               “What you did was cruel,” Kaito said. “I get… what they did hurt, but that’s not an excuse to be terrible back.”</p><p>               Hikaru remained quiet for long enough Kaito started to shift away. Hikaru’s grip tightened, some part of him frightened Kaito would run off again.</p><p>               “I know,” Hikaru forced out. “I’m not good at this.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded in agreement.</p><p>               “You are terrible at this-“</p><p>               “Hey!” Hikaru said readily.</p><p>               Kaito snickered and stole a look up at him to see Hikaru’s indignant expression. Kaito wrinkled his nose as he stuck his tongue out at Hikaru and Hikaru rolled his eyes.</p><p>               “Shut up,” Hikaru said as he feigned irritation.</p><p>               Kaito settled against him once more and Hikaru’s phone buzzed. He tugged it out, his hand grazing the note in his pocket. He brought both out, focusing on his phone first. A text from Haruhi. Kaito grimaced.</p><p>               “How mad is she?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “She yelled at me and called you an idiot,” Hikaru answered bluntly.</p><p>               “Yeah… that sounds right.”</p><p>               Hikaru unlocked his phone and saw her text.</p><p>               <em>He left his bag here. He must be on campus still. </em></p><p>“You left your bag?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “I did?” Kaito asked in surprise.</p><p>               He twisted to look around for it and seemed perplexed by its lack of appearance.</p><p>               “You are an idiot,” Hikaru chuckled.</p><p>               Hikaru texted both Haurhi and Kaoru, <em>I found him. </em>He’d probably texted them too late, he really should have the moment he did find him. They were all worried.</p><p>               “You really scared us,” Hikaru commented as he looked down at Kaito.</p><p>               Kaito’s gaze shifted to the roses on a nearby bush.</p><p>               “Yeah… sorry,” Kaito said. “I wasn’t thinking.”</p><p>               “Clearly. We were worried you’d try and go home,” Hikaru scoffed.</p><p>               “I considered it,” Kaito admitted. “But I didn’t want to call for a ride… and I don’t feel like walking that far.”</p><p>               Couldn’t, rather. They were both aware of it. Kaito had made it this far and just that surprised Hikaru. He had never passed out before, but he imagined it wasn’t a quick recovery. Especially without resting or eating. Hikaru’s phone buzzed again and he peered at it to see a text from both Haruhi and Kaoru. He stared at it for a long moment, before discarding his phone beside him. He held the note out in front of him. His thumb ran along the edge of it, pushing up the folded edge enough to see Kaito’s name.</p><p>               Seeing the note had filled him with a strange dread when he saw it in his desk. The question had flashed through him, should they do it again? He discarded the thought then but hated it the moment he saw Kaito’s name. With Kaito it felt different. Harsher, undeserved. Somehow, he still ended up making Kaito feel horrible. He didn’t think hard enough about his plan, he was still running through what Kaito had said that morning. The differences.</p><p>               “Did you give out notes in middle school?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “Yeah, right,” Kaito said with a small scoff.</p><p>               “You seem like the note person,” Hikaru commented.</p><p>               Kaito was uncomfortably quiet, enough so Hikaru looked down at him again. Kaito’s gaze was fixed on the ground, unmoving.</p><p>               “What?” Hikaru asked. “Did you get a note?”</p><p>               Kaito shrugged.</p><p>               “Come on,” Hikaru said. “You can’t just tease me like that!”</p><p>               “It wasn’t… a good experience,” Kaito mumbled.</p><p>               Hikaru stared at him with a small thoughtful frown. That he couldn’t understand. Whoever had given Kaito a note had to be genuine, Kaito didn’t have a twin to get replaced by.</p><p>               “The first one was from a girl,” Kaito admitted slowly. “I uh… well… you know. I came up with some sort of excuse, not enough time, you know… training or something- which is sort of true. She called me a jerk and cried. She and her friends hated me for a year.”</p><p>               “Why?” Hikaru asked incredulously.</p><p>               “She thought I liked her friend, I think,” Kaito said. “I mentioned I liked someone else when she said we could find time.”</p><p>               “Arai?” Hikaru guessed and Kaito shook his head.</p><p>               “This was before I knew him,” Kaito said. “I knew Haruhi though, she was one of the few girls that wasn’t furious with me…”</p><p>               Hikaru considered this in silence for a moment before asking, “You said first. There was another?”</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito said with a heavy breath. “Word travelled about what happened, what I said to her… and I guess was more obvious with who I did have a crush on than I thought. He slipped a note in my desk a week after.”</p><p>               His tone made it sound like it was a bad thing, but Hikaru couldn’t figure why.</p><p>               “You liked him, right?” Hikaru asked uneasily. “How is that bad?”</p><p>               “Well,” Kaito said sheepishly. “I mean… no one <em>wants</em>… you know.”</p><p>               Hikaru didn’t know and Kaito really didn’t want to elaborate.</p><p>               “I went and waited… he never showed up,” Kaito explained quickly. It was like ripping a bandage off, the faster he said it the quicker it was over with. It was memory Kaito had tried desperately to suppress, but it hadn’t worked well. They had gone to the same high school up until Ouran. “I asked him the next day and he laughed about it. I heard about that for years after.”</p><p>               Kaito had been careful with innocent crushes since then. Even with Arai, who he knew was nice and would never… do <em>that. </em>He had to be cautious. Yoichi was the first person Kaito had ever dated, but Kaito hadn’t been the one to admit his feelings. Yoichi had and Kaito didn’t believe him. He was waiting for the punch line the entire date, but it never came.</p><p>               Kaito didn’t understand what it was about himself that was so off putting, but a lot of people throughout his life hated him. Kaito didn’t always catch it in time, some liked to pretend to be friendly and pull the rug out from under him. Kaito more and more found himself holding his breath, waiting for the moment people would turn against him. It happened slowly and steadily. He made a lot of mistakes and he kept making them.</p><p>               “If you gave me a real note… I’d show up,” Hikaru said after a long pause.</p><p>               Kaito looked over at him uneasily, waiting patiently. Hikaru didn’t add to that.</p><p>               “Yeah?” Kaito asked with a slow smile. “Not Kaoru?”</p><p>               “Would you rather date him?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito rolled his eyes.</p><p>               “How many times do I have to tell you, you are my favorite,” Kaito said pointedly.</p><p>               “I like to hear it,” Hikaru said with a smile. “You might want to write one soon, I’m a pretty good host.”</p><p>               Hikaru was joking, but Kaito felt his heart jump slightly. He wouldn’t write one, but he definitely had feelings for him already. He couldn’t help it, Hikaru was fun to be around. He wanted to spend more time with him, he was one of the few good things about Ouran. It was embarrassing how quickly he had grown to like him. If he was honest all it had taken was the first night.</p><p>               “Pretty good host?” Kaito repeated. “You’re shirking your duty right now. That has to take away points.”</p><p>               “I went out looking for you,” Hikaru reminded. “It’s your fault.”</p><p>               “Blaming me now?” Kaito asked with a chuckle. “C’mon, Hikaru, you’re supposed to be a <em>pretty good</em> host. Can’t just shift the blame on someone else.”</p><p>               Hikaru rolled his eyes, but as his gaze settled on Kaito once more his expression fell some.</p><p>               “Are you okay?” Hikaru asked. “I shouldn’t have left you.”</p><p>               “I shouldn’t have left,” Kaito reasoned. “I’m fine.”</p><p>               “What did happen?” Hikaru pressed. “After you left.”</p><p>               Kaito shrugged uneasily, but Hikaru wasn’t letting it go that easily.</p><p>After a moment Kaito finally explained, “I ran into… whoever he is.”</p><p>It took a moment for it to click who Kaito meant, but the moment it did Hikaru’s eyes narrowed in anger.</p><p>               “I’m going to kill him,” Hikaru concluded. “Ritsu saw him the first time, right? He can help us find him-“</p><p>               “No way,” Kaito said readily. “It’ll only get worse that way. It was sort of my fault this time… I uh… antagonized him.”</p><p>               “Why?” Hikaru asked as he released a breath. “You should have called me.”</p><p>               “I was mad,” Kaito mumbled. “I wasn’t thinking right.”</p><p>               Kaito had a bad habit of losing any foresight when he was that frustrated. He’d gotten lucky the past few times he hadn’t done anything worse. All he had done in the past was argue with his father, but that… certainly hadn’t helped his case any. Kaito went into self-destruct and had no idea how to stop it.</p><p>               “You need to see a doctor,” Hikaru decided.</p><p>               “For getting punched?” Kaito asked in disbelief. “I’ve been hit before.”</p><p>               He’d gotten hurt worse than this just from being stupid. Even when ice skating, he’d fallen way harder than he had earlier. He’d had bruises that lasted weeks, pushed himself far enough he had trouble walking for days after. He wasn’t proud of it, but he had learned his limits through a painful process. This wasn’t that bad, if he just had more time to recover, he’d be fine. He’d need to be more careful, sure, but he shouldn’t pass out again if he did take better care of himself.</p><p>               “Not just for that,” Hikaru said sharply. “You fainted. And were pushed down a flight of stairs. And punched.”</p><p>               Kaito stayed quiet. He did not want to see a doctor.</p><p>               “It doesn’t have to be here,” Hikaru continued. “Or at a hospital. My family has a private doctor-“</p><p>               “Naturally-“</p><p>               “I’m trying to help you,” Hikaru reminded.</p><p>               Kaito didn’t reply, but Hikaru didn’t wait long. Instead he picked up his phone again and texted Kaoru before standing up. Kaito stared up at Hikaru, unwilling to budge from his spot. He was weirdly comfortable on the grass; it probably was helped by how tired he was.</p><p>               He leaned his head against his arms again, feeling a familiar wave of eerie melancholy sweep through him.</p><p>               “Why do you even like me?” Kaito asked, quiet enough just the wind would be able to overshadow his voice.</p><p>               “What?” Hikaru asked uncertainly.</p><p>               Kaito didn’t offer any extra explanation. Hikaru didn’t know how to answer that, not in the slightest. He knew it was a question he had to answer, but finding the words was difficult. Understanding the meaning of his question even harder.</p><p>               Finally, Kaito did elaborate as Hikaru struggled.</p><p>               “I just… you have rich friends,” Kaito said. “The other hosts and your guests…Kaoru and… Haruhi.”</p><p>               It was impossible for Kaito to not look at Haruhi as better. She was the commoner that entered Ouran without hesitation, took everything in stride. She was brilliant, pretty, and… Hikaru liked her. Kaito still remembered how he looked at her. It was a strange thing to be upset by, but it had lingered in the back of his mind.</p><p>               “Yeah?” Hikaru asked. He kneeled down in front of Kaito. “None of them get lost and need me to rescue them.”</p><p>               Kaito huffed.</p><p>               “It’s not like I have a choice, right?” Hikaru asked. “You won the title.”</p><p>               Kaito glanced at Hikaru with a growing smile.</p><p>               “I can’t believe you tried to break it off,” Hikaru continued. “You were the one lecturing me about the sacred bond of ring toss.”</p><p>               “I’m sorry,” Kaito said. “I didn’t handle that well. I should’ve tried to… get an explanation.”</p><p>               “I ran off,” Hikaru said with a small shrug. He stood up again and offered his hand to Kaito once more. “Come on, I promise I won’t let Haruhi yell at you.”</p><p>               He smiled crookedly at Kaito and slowly Kaito accepted his hand. Gently Hikaru helped tug him to his feet. Kaito was careful to find his footing as the world quaked under him.</p><p>               “You really think you could stop her?” Kaito managed as steadied himself.</p><p>               “Probably not,” Hikaru said. “Let me carry you.”</p><p>               “She gets really- what?” Kaito asked, caught off guard.</p><p>               “You can barely walk,” Hikaru said pointedly. “Even if you can, it is probably better if you don’t.”</p><p>               “No offense, but you don’t look that strong,” Kaito said. “I don’t want to be dropped.”</p><p>               Hikaru seemed insulted by this as he stood up taller. Kaito smiled a little. Hikaru was tall and lean, he did not look particularly like he could hold much. Kaito was aware looks could be deceiving, it was even more prominent with ice skating. Most of the guys he’d seen compete in doubles didn’t look strong but could easily hold someone over their head. It was incredible.</p><p>               “I think I can manage, you’re as scrawny as Haruhi,” Hikaru retaliated.</p><p>               “I am not!” Kaito argued.</p><p>               Haruhi was smaller than him, Kaito knew that for a fact. He also knew Hikaru had only said it to get a reaction and Kaito had fallen for the bait.</p><p>               “Come on,” Hikaru said. “Do you even realize how far we are from the entrance?”</p><p>               Kaito considered this a long moment. He didn’t. If he was honest, he had no idea where they were, he had wandered back here.</p><p>               “This is the back of campus,” Hikaru explained. “You are as far as possible-“</p><p>               “Even more reason to walk,” Kaito protested. “You can’t possibly carry me that far!”</p><p>               Kaito had said the wrong thing if he was ever going to convince Hikaru to let him walk. Hikaru was stubborn, a fact Kaito learned over and over. Kaito quickly gave up with arguing and decided to instead try and walk on his own. He’d walked this far; he could do it again. Hikaru lingered around him, keeping a close gaze on him.</p><p>               “I’m not going to-“ Kaito stopped himself.</p><p>               He wanted to say he wasn’t going to fall apart, but he had no idea how true that was anymore. He was tired and each step hurt.</p><p>               “Faint again?” Hikaru asked dryly.</p><p>               Kaito didn’t have any defense to that. As they continued, Kaito steadily grew quieter. It took more of his focus to stay upright as they walked, enough so Hikaru began to hover closer. Finally, as they reached the concrete path, Hikaru held out his arm in front of Kaito. Blearily Kaito bumped into it, having not noticed it in time.</p><p>               “Alright, you proved your point,” Hikaru said. “Come on.”  </p><p>               Kaito mumbled out a protest, but Hikaru didn’t listen to him. Kaito didn’t have any fight left in him, and finally gave in. Hikaru carried him the rest of the way on his back. Kaito’s arms settled across Hikaru’s shoulders as he leaned his head against him.</p><p>               “Don’t drop me,” Kaito whispered.</p><p>               “As if I’d give you the satisfaction,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Kaito smiled slightly. Kaito reached out and held onto his own wrist as he let his eyes fall closed. Hikaru was careful to hold onto Kaito and not let him slip, his arms hooked through Kaito’s legs. He wasn’t particularly heavy, but he wasn’t as light as Ageha either. He had to readjust Kaito once or twice and each time Kaito stirred. Hikaru was pretty sure Kaito was half asleep, if not asleep.</p><p>               He’d been tired a lot lately. Hikaru hadn’t thought much of it until today.</p><p>               He could feel Kaito’s cheek against his neck, a tuft of his hair against his jaw.</p><p>               “What was all that about walking the whole way?” Hikaru murmured.</p><p>               Kaito shifted, stretching his arms forward.</p><p>               “Just don’t drop me,” Kaito repeated groggily.</p><p>               “Would Arai be able to carry you this far?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               He didn’t understand why even the implication of Kaito liking Arai bothered him so much, but it did. He felt a strange jealousy claw through him. He couldn’t comprehend it.</p><p>               “Probably not,” Kaito said. “Maybe? I think he… carries a lot of stuff for his summer job.”</p><p>               Hikaru rolled his eyes in irritation.</p><p>               “I doubt he could,” Hikaru said haughtily. “He just carried produce around, plenty of people do that.”</p><p>               “I could carry you,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Instantly Hikaru chuckled, his disbelief clear.</p><p>               “I could!” Kaito protested. “Well… not <em>now… </em>on a normal day I could.”</p><p>               Kaito wasn’t the strongest person in the world, but Hikaru didn’t look that heavy. Kaito had trained plenty for a competition before his mother fell ill. He’d stopped after, but he was pretty sure he was still strong enough.</p><p>               “Yeah, right,” Hikaru said. “You’re five pounds.”</p><p>               “You’re five pounds,” Kaito grumbled.</p><p>               Hikaru snickered. Kaito’s comebacks were never <em>great</em>, but they did get considerably worst when he was tired.</p><p>               “Going to ask me to marry you again?” Hikaru taunted.</p><p>               “No way,” Kaito huffed. “I didn’t ask either.”</p><p>               “Sounded like you asked,” Hikaru said with a chuckle.</p><p>               Kaito didn’t bother explaining himself, but instead let his eyes fall closed again.</p><p>               “What’s been going on with you?” Hikaru asked. “Should I be worried you fainted?”</p><p>               “No,” Kaito mumbled. “I’ve just been stressed. I haven’t slept much or…”</p><p>               Kaito trailed off. There was a lot he wasn’t doing anymore. He tried to keep up with everything, but the moment he got a handle on it something else was forced onto him. The universe wanted him to fail, to prove him useless.</p><p>               The journey to the entrance of the school was longer than Kaito expected, but he did slide in and out of consciousness along the way. When he closed his eyes, it was hard to tell how much time had passed. All he knew was Hikaru did not drop him.</p><p>               “Hikaru!” Kaoru called and Kaito started.</p><p>               He blinked his eyes open and spotted the remainder of the host club standing together. Haruhi looked incredibly displeased. Kaito shriveled back, unable to hide or run.</p><p>               “Too bad you can’t run off,” Hikaru said somehow aware of Kaito’s thoughts.</p><p>               “Shut up,” Kaito muttered.</p><p>               Hikaru leaned down and let Kaito stand on his own. Kaito stared uneasily at Haruhi. He shifted closer to Hikaru and Hikaru stared down at him in amusement.</p><p>               “I told you not to leave,” Haruhi said. “What did you do?”</p><p>               “I didn’t leave campus,” Kaito mumbled in defense.</p><p>               Haruhi’s eyes narrowed, Kaito had said the wrong thing. Kaito shot a look at Hikaru, begging him to remember his promise of not letting Haruhi get too mad. Kaito couldn’t handle that right then, he looked up to Haruhi more than he wanted to admit. Hearing her remind him of his mistakes sucked. Then again, Hikaru had already suffered her wrath. Maybe it was his turn-</p><p>               “Did you specify not to leave the room?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaoru glanced between Kaito and Hikaru and smiled slowly. Haruhi’s focus shifted to Hikaru and Kaito relaxed again.</p><p>               “I hate the both of you,” Haruhi said irritably.</p><p>               “Kai-chan are you okay?” Honey asked.</p><p>               Honey was staring at Kaito with wide watery eyes, holding onto Usa-chan. Kaito nodded and instantly Honey hugged him tight. Kaito winced, pain flaring through his back. Honey was a lot stronger than he looked, but Kaito should’ve figured that after he tossed a grown man at the festival.</p><p>               “Careful, Mitsukuni,” Mori said.</p><p>               He walked towards them and picked up Honey, tugging him free from Kaito. Honey perched on Mori’s shoulders, staring down at Kaito.</p><p>               “You had us all worried there,” Tamaki commented.</p><p>               “Why?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               His gaze flickered across the group slowly, uncertain why they were all gathered. He hardly knew half of the club. Kyoya he avoided talking to, Mori rarely spoke, and Honey he hadn’t been around much.</p><p>               “Why?” Kaoru repeated. “This feels familiar.”</p><p>               Kaoru stared at Haruhi with a smile and she glowered.</p><p>               “This is nothing like that,” Haruhi insisted.</p><p>               Kaito glanced up at Hikaru, but he was smiling at Haruhi. Kaito’s gaze flickered to the ground, a pang striking through him.</p><p>               “Like what?” Tamaki asked, looking between the twins and Haruhi. When no one answered his voice grew whiny and he demanded, “What?!”</p><p>               Kaito watched as the twins began to taunt Tamaki, clearly pleased to have this piece of information Tamaki wanted desperately. Kaito looked across the group to discover Kyoya had already left. Kaito was surprised it took him this long, Kyoya seemed like the type of person to hate wasting time.</p><p>               Kaito started forward towards Haruhi, wanting nothing more than to be home and in his bed. He didn’t get very far before an arm looped through his, stopping him in his tracks. Kaito looked back at Hikaru with a small frown.</p><p>               “Where are you going?” Hikaru asked flatly. “You are running off again.”</p><p>               “I am not!” Kaito said defensively. “I’m going home!”</p><p>               “No way,” Hikaru said. “We’re taking you to see a doctor.”</p><p>               “Usa-chan and I play doctor all the time, we can fix him,” Honey offered.</p><p>               Kaito looked up at Honey, uncertain if he was kidding or not. Half of what Honey said Kaito couldn’t understand if he was just trying to be cute or if he was serious.</p><p>               “Hikaru is right,” Haruhi said. “A doctor is smart.”</p><p>               “Ouran has doctors… hm… they may have already left,” Tamaki said.</p><p>               Tamaki turned to look back at the school. It didn’t matter much if they had left, there was no way in hell Kaito would go. It would just be one more thing for his father to hold over him.</p><p>               “We already called ours,” Kaoru explained.</p><p>               “I don’t get a say?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “That depends on your answer,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “If its no, we’re going to ignore you,” Kaoru finished.</p><p>               Kaito glowered but was collectively ignored by the others. It wasn’t like he had plans anyway. He was going to see his mother, but like this he couldn’t. He’d only worry her by showing up bruised and bandaged.</p><p>               Kaoru linked his arm across Kaito, mirroring Hikaru. Kaito rolled his eyes and shook himself free from them. His legs felt more secure under him finally. He felt lightheaded, but not nearly as bad as before.</p><p>               “I could probably walk-“ Kaito said as he considered it.</p><p>               Instantly everyone around him protested and Kaito stared in amazement.</p><p>               “Was he always this bad?” Kaoru asked Haruhi.</p><p>               Haruhi shook her head with a short sigh.</p><p>               “Not that I recall,” Haruhi grumbled. “Not that I dealt with him this much either.”</p><p>               Kaito hesitated a moment, staring at her. She sounded <em>very </em>annoyed. Kaito didn’t realize just how much trouble he’d put her through until that moment. Kaito remained quiet and let the others talk. Hikaru eyed Kaito curiously, all too aware of his sudden silence.</p><p>               The group split up as everyone departed, Haruhi heading a familiar direction, while Kaito was guided by the twins.</p><p>               “No more complaints?” Hikaru asked.  </p><p>               Kaito shrugged and watched as Haruhi walked away. Tamaki called after her, waving goodbye. Haruhi waved once but ignored the rest of what he said. Kaoru led the way forward towards a waiting car.  </p><p>               “She’s just mad now,” Hikaru reassured. “She doesn’t hate you.”</p><p>               Kaito looked up at Hikaru and Hikaru smiled. He ruffled Kaito’s hair and instantly Kaito swatted his hand away.</p><p>               “You guys coming?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “I can walk-“</p><p>               “If you walk, you won’t get to see our house,” Hikaru reminded with a smirk. Instantly Kaito’s expression lit up at that possibility. “Or meet our sister, she’s really cute too.”</p><p>               “Adorable,” Kaoru agreed. “I made her a dress.”</p><p>               Kaito looked between them, the offer to see a piece of their world was enticing.</p><p>               “Fine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok i have a lot of thoughts this chapter bc there's a lot of anime inspiration in this one which all chapters have it but this one in particular </p><p>one being it's really interesting to me the dynamic between tamaki and the twins. he works really hard to be friend them and convince them to join the club, but he does seem to treat them as a cohesive unit most of the time. He blames both of them 95% of the time and not just one of them (definitely a concept that's gonna be revisited) and i'm sure it's just because the anime doesn't have the time to devote attention to their relationship past the how they met episode but it's an interesting concept to me. It's clear he cares and wants to help all of the hosts but i do really like the idea that he's just missing the point of why the twins act the way they do</p><p>i also really love in the twins fight episode haruhi mentioning if they even know how to make up bc... yeah hikaru _really_ doesn't. with kaoru it's easy, they share everything, but with arai and haruhi it's shown so clearly he's struggling to change and grow. i'm really sad we didn't get to see the final result of hikaru's character arc but if we did i wouldn't be writing my own so i guess that's ok. I love Hikaru so much?? he's such a jerk in so many episodes but I love him. it's obvious he's trying to grow as a person and i want the boy to thrive. </p><p>for the longest time i wanted kaito to get in a fight that he really could have and normally would have avoided, but just because of all the stress in his life and this build up of emotions he decides no fuck it let's go. i really went back and forth on whether or not to include it and i ended up adding in a smaller version of the original. The original happened when kaito wasn't as messed up (granted he still wasn't at 100%) and he could save himself from at least one hit... but for now </p><p>also more kaito backstory?? i have a lot of ideas for his past/ grandparents/yoichi which will come in to play later on</p><p>but yea! Let me know what you guys thought or if you have any questions :) Thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Hitachiin Estate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Kaito was not taking well to sitting still during the ride. He’d claimed a seat beside the window, keeping an eye out the window as they left. Hikaru was unsure why he bothered, it was impossible for Kaito to remember his way back. He got lost leaving their classroom, this far in an unknown direction there was no way Kaito stood a chance. Hikaru could only assume he had never been this way, they did live in an area with a higher income, the like of which Kaito’s mother had never seen.</p>
<p>               “Have you ever been to your father’s home?” Hikaru asked.</p>
<p>               “Oh, his <em>estate,</em>” Kaito said, irritation crawling through his tone. “No, I haven’t.”</p>
<p>               Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a look.</p>
<p>               “Estate?” Kaoru asked.</p>
<p>               Kaito looked over at him sheepishly with a small shrug.</p>
<p>               “Sorry, yeah,” Kaito mumbled. His gaze slid back out the window. “That was what he called it. An <em>estate.</em>”</p>
<p>               Estate was a proper term for it, but Hikaru was not foolish enough to say that. Kaito had already been agitated just by the mention, Hikaru did not want to make his mood any worse. Instead of pushing Kaito, Hikaru started to play a game. Kaoru shifted in his seat to watch, but quickly grew disinterested.</p>
<p>               By the time Kaito noticed the silence, Hikaru was focused on his game. Kaito leaned over to watch, his arm pressing against Hikaru’s.</p>
<p>               “You’re worse than me,” Kaito commented.</p>
<p>               “As if, I’ve seen you play,” Hikaru retaliated immediately.</p>
<p>               Kaito tried to keep quiet as Hikaru died to a boss, but he couldn’t stop a small snicker.</p>
<p>               “Get the better weapon,” Kaito said.</p>
<p>               Hikaru ignored him and promptly tried the boss again. He died faster that time, his aggravation making his patience thin. Kaito leaned his hand over, setting his over Hikaru’s. Kaito opened the menu, ignoring Hikaru’s grumbles, and selected a spear. He retracted his hands and stared at Hikaru smugly.</p>
<p>               Begrudgingly Hikaru tried it and to his irritation, that was all it took to win the fight.</p>
<p>               “Shut up,” Hikaru said before Kaito could say a word.</p>
<p>               “I didn’t say anything!” Kaito protested.</p>
<p>               “You have that look,” Hikaru huffed.</p>
<p>               Kaito looked from Hikaru to Kaoru and Kaoru smiled.</p>
<p>               “You do,” Kaoru agreed.</p>
<p>               “Well I was right,” Kaito said. “I can have a look.”</p>
<p>               Hikaru rolled his eyes and Kaito moved back against the door. He leaned his head against the window and after a moment let his eyes fall closed.</p>
<p>               Kaito shifted as he realized the car had slowed considerably. It did not feel like much time had passed, but he had drifted off. Kaito looked out to see they were approaching a mansion, driving down a path leading towards it. It reminded Kaito of Ouran, the architecture seemed European. The building itself was made of large white bricks. The land around it was well maintained, with iron fences lining the distant perimeter. The car drove up to the side of the house- if you could even call it that.</p>
<p>               A large fountain was nearby, but unlike Ouran it did not have a cherub on it. Kaito found some relief in that, he hated the statues littered around Ouran’s gardens. As the car finally came to a stop Kaito glanced back at the twins. They were both watching him closely with a smug expression. Kaito rolled his eyes and pushed open the car door.</p>
<p>               He stretched after climbing out, his neck now felt sore from how he had leaned against the door. At least it matched the rest of him, he felt like he’d been run over. Twice.</p>
<p>               “Sorry, sir,” a voice said.</p>
<p>               Kaito looked over to see a man dressed in a black suit. He held open the car door for as Hikaru and Kaoru stepped out. More people seemed to appear around them, maids and butlers. Kaito moved back towards Hikaru, instantly overwhelmed.</p>
<p>               They were ushered inside and before Kaito could understand what had happened, he was standing in an entrance area with his school bag and shoes missing. Instead he had slippers, identical to the twins. Kaito’s apartment was mostly hardwood, but he tended to just wear socks around it.</p>
<p>               Kaito’s overwhelmed feeling only grew as they guided him through the massive rooms. Kaito’s gaze shot around from corner to corner, trying to take everything in. The walls were tall and looming, with painted pictures on the walls. The decorations seemed to be from various places, many from foreign countries.</p>
<p>               “Our parents travel a lot,” Kaoru provided as he caught Kaito studying a vase. “That is from New Zealand.”</p>
<p>               Kaito nodded blearily, somehow still struggling to realize how <em>rich </em>they were. He had heard it constantly, his friends kept telling him that everyone at Ouran was insanely rich, but nothing made it clearer than their home. Every corner was well decorated and expensive, even the curtains looked like they had been imported.</p>
<p>               They entered the main entrance area where a grand staircase stood. Kaito’s gaze was drawn towards a portrait and he dragged Hikaru towards it.</p>
<p>               “Is this you two?” Kaito asked.</p>
<p>               Two young boys dominated the frame, painted identical. Their hair color was identical to the portrait, but it was styled differently. The bangs were flat across, with the back smoothed down. They had opposite parts in the portrait as well, but any other difference was eradicated.</p>
<p>               “Can’t see the resemblance?” Hikaru asked.</p>
<p>               Hikaru and Kaoru moved in front of the massive painting, mirroring the pose in it. Kaito looked from them to it and finally shrugged.</p>
<p>               “Yeah,” Kaito finally admitted. “Why are you dressed the same in it?”</p>
<p>               He knew that was something families did for siblings, but it felt strange to have twins a mirror image for a portrait. Kaito would have expected them to be dressed to reflect their individual personalities more, or at least let their poses change. This was just jarring.</p>
<p>               “Why not?” Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.</p>
<p>               “No offense,” Kaito said. “But it looks like a horror movie poster.”</p>
<p>               Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a look.</p>
<p>               “Really?” Hikaru asked.</p>
<p>               He moved behind Kaito, wrapping his arms around Kaito’s shoulders as his chin settled on top of Kaito’s head. He examined the painting as well.</p>
<p>               “I don’t know,” Kaito finally said. “Maybe it’s just because it is painted.”</p>
<p>               There was something uncanny about it, something surreal. It didn’t help their expressions were lifeless.</p>
<p>               “We used to be able to trick our aunt,” Hikaru commented. “Our mother liked to dress us in identical clothes, but with a different color to tell us a part easier.”</p>
<p>               “We used to swap,” Kaoru added. “See who noticed.”</p>
<p>               “That’s… messed up,” Kaito muttered.</p>
<p>               “Which part?” Hikaru asked.</p>
<p>               Kaito considered it for a moment and finally said, “All of it? Just the idea you were so aware people could not tell even as a kid.”</p>
<p>               Hikaru and Kaoru shared a look. Hikaru couldn’t remember the exact moment they realized no one could tell them apart. It felt like it had been their entire life, their parents both liked to keep them identical. They had always been dressed identical with only a slight change to tell the difference. For a while they had responded to each other’s name, both looking at the call of Hikaru or Kaoru. It was hard to tell who was being called.</p>
<p>               “Come on,” Hikaru finally said. “The doctor should be here.”</p>
<p>               He moved away from Kaito, leading the way towards another hallway.</p>
<p>               “Here?” Kaito repeated. He looked to Kaoru and Kaoru nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>               “Where else?” Kaoru asked. “We have a family doctor; he comes here to treat us.”</p>
<p>               Kaito followed them as Kaoru fell into step beside Hikaru. His gaze flickered across the walls, examining the other portraits. He could only guess these people were other family members, some had recognizable features, others looked incredibly different from Hikaru and Kaoru. Briefly his gaze drifted across a little girl painted, before he finally looked forward again.</p>
<p>               “Most families do,” Hikaru said with a shake of his head. “Ageha was sick often when she was younger, so our parents got a doctor to be close just in case.”</p>
<p>               “Is she alright now?” Kaito asked, worry crawling into his tone.</p>
<p>               “She’s perfect,” Kaoru said as he smiled. “Just got sick easy, nothing terrible.”</p>
<p>               Kaito nodded slowly. He was aware how bad illness could be, how straining it was. He wondered if they worried about her often or had when she was prone to illness. Kaito bit his lip, some part of him desperate to ask. He kept quiet, if Kaoru was not there, he might have asked.</p>
<p>               They led Kaito to the room where the doctor was waiting. The moment Kaito saw the long white coat, Kaito wanted to leave. Every part of him screamed to run, as his heart started to race. He took a small step back but stilled as Hikaru set an arm around him. He did not resist as he was led into the room, but still wanted desperately to run. This wasn’t a hospital, but with a doctor it felt close enough.</p>
<p>               Kaito was not looking forward to Ouran’s physical exams. He had been dreading it ever since Kazukiyo had mentioned it during the class meeting. It would be so much worse than this, doctors everywhere, students everywhere. Here it was one doctor, Hikaru, and Kaoru.</p>
<p>               “Good evening, Mr. Adachi,” the doctor greeted. “Come take a seat.”</p>
<p>               Kaito obeyed and sat down. He fidgeted in the seat as the doctor began to run through a list of questions. Most of it was standard, how old he was, how tall he was, if he had any allergies or illnesses, but slowly the questions shifted more towards what was currently happening. How much sleep he got, how much he ate, if he was stressed, questions Kaito simply did not want to answer. He did answer them, begrudgingly so. He grew more and more aware of Hikaru and Kaoru’s presence with each question.</p>
<p>               Finally, the doctor finished writing on his clipboard. He walked over towards Kaito and studied the wounds he had gotten. The scrapes were minor, and the doctor merely instructed him how to clean it, something Kaito already knew. Then he checked Kaito’s eye where he had been hit, reminding Kaito how lucky he was the glass hadn’t shattered.</p>
<p>               Kaito did not feel lucky.</p>
<p>               “Have you had any other related incidents?” the doctor asked as he wrote on his clipboard once more. “Do you have a history of fainting?”</p>
<p>               “Uh…” Kaito shrugged. “Twice before, but it was from not sleeping.”</p>
<p>               “So was this,” the doctor concluded. “Eat regularly and sleep at least eight hours but try for nine or ten. Do not to exert yourself for the next few days. If you have any physical class or extracurriculars I highly advise you do not participate.”</p>
<p>               Kaito nodded in agreement. The doctor wrote him a note and Kaito stared down at it in irritation. He didn’t really need it for soccer, plenty of people simply sat around.</p>
<p>               “He was pushed down some stairs,” Hikaru provided. “Right, Kaito?”</p>
<p>               Kaito shot him an annoyed look. He had been seconds away from being free, before Hikaru interrupted. Hikaru ignored Kaito’s look entirely, but instead was focused on the doctor. The doctor nodded. There were more questions about that. How often did it happen, was this an isolated incident, and if he had felt any unusual pain. Kaito answered each question, trying to keep his answers short.</p>
<p>               After the doctor had made a note about it, he instructed Kaito to show him where he had bee injured by it. Kaito looked over at the twins, but they both remained perched on either side of the doorway.</p>
<p>               “Mr. Adachi?” the doctor asked as Kaito remained still.</p>
<p>               “Yeah, ok,” Kaito finally said.</p>
<p>               He had a few remaining bruises from the incident. They hadn’t hurt lately, but after what had happened earlier it was hard to tell. The bruise near his ankle was barely visible anymore, it had turned a faint green around the edges. The doctor still made sure nothing around his ankle was permanently damaged and asked more questions. There were so many questions. The doctors hadn’t asked this many questions with his mother, but they certainly should have. Kaito was nothing more than bruised, but this doctor was being far more thorough. He inspected the remaining bruises but seemed less concerned by them. The one on his side still hurt when touched, but it was less sensitive then it had been. He could feel Hikaru’s eyes on him, studying him as he spoke to the doctor. He seemed concerned, more concerned than he should be. It was a bruise.</p>
<p>               Finally, after what felt like ages, the doctor was finished. He’d given him instructions on what to do over the next week. If he felt dizzy to sit down, everything Kaito knew. He’d been through this before, but he knew they were worried. So, he sat through it.</p>
<p>               As the doctor left, Kaito rebuttoned his shirt. Hikaru wandered over while Kaoru spoke to the doctor outside.</p>
<p>               “You didn’t tell me how bad it was,” Hikaru said.</p>
<p>               “How bad what was?” Kaito asked as he rolled his sleeves back.</p>
<p>               Hikaru reached out and took Kaito’s arm carefully. He turned Kaito’s arm and shifted the sleeve up to examine the bruise on Kaito’s elbow. That was certainly the worst one from the incident. He’d adjusted how he wore his sleeves since then, having them rolled up lower to cover it. The bruise looked worse than it was, but Kaito knew if his mother saw it would worry her.</p>
<p>               “This,” Hikaru said. “You acted like you were fine the next day.”</p>
<p>               “Should I not?” Kaito asked. “What else can I do?”</p>
<p>               “Tell me,” Hikaru suggested. “You were hurt-“</p>
<p>               “It was a bruise,” Kaito scoffed. “You heard the doctor, it will be fine-“</p>
<p>               “Will be,” Hikaru repeated. “Not is.”</p>
<p>               Kaito took his arm back and shifted his sleeve back over it. The transition to Ouran hadn’t been easy, he knew that. He did make friends, and that was usually the hardest part. Bruises he could handle; he was no stranger to them. Ice skating usually meant he fell regularly, getting bruises was just a part of it. He didn’t usually have this many, but… he could live through it.</p>
<p>               “You don’t need to worry about me,” Kaito reassured. “Thanks for getting the doctor and everything-“</p>
<p>               “I am worried,” Hikaru said flatly. Kaito stared at him, lost for words. Somehow it surprised him how blunt Hikaru was.  After a second Hikaru continued, “You should be more concerned, Kaito. This shouldn’t be normal.”</p>
<p>               “It’s not,” Kaito protested.</p>
<p>               “Quit acting like it is then,” Hikaru snapped. “You were more upset about me then collapsing- or getting pushed down a set of stairs!”</p>
<p>               Kaito fixed his gaze away from Hikaru, completely clueless on what he should even say.</p>
<p>               “You have to be more careful,” Hikaru sighed. “It’s alright to not be okay. Stop acting like you’re fine when you’re clearly not. If I hadn’t been around, would you have told me you collapsed?”</p>
<p>               Quietly Kaito admitted, “No.”</p>
<p>               Hikaru was quiet for only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Kaito.</p>
<p>               “You should,” Hikaru finally said. “You should tell your mother too.”</p>
<p>               “I can’t do that, she’s in the hospital,” Kaito reasoned. “It’ll worry her too much. I just fell-“</p>
<p>               “You didn’t just fall,” Hikaru said exasperatedly.</p>
<p>               Hikaru moved towards Kaito, wrapping his arms around him. Kaito remained still, stunned. After a second, Kaito hugged him back. He hid his head against Hikaru’s chest, relaxing. It was strange how comforted he felt then, every trace of his pent-up anxiety left him.</p>
<p>               “I don’t know how much you got away with your old friends,” Hikaru began. “I am not going to let you destroy yourself.”</p>
<p>               As badly as Kaito wanted to deny it, he knew Hikaru was right. He tended to self-destruct. He wanted to not be a burden on his mother, but by pushing himself this far he’d only made things worse. When his father was near, Kaito had tunnel vision. All he saw was his own anger, every time he forgot how much this meant to his mother. He just kept making things worse.</p>
<p>               Slowly Hikaru let go and Kaito followed suit. He wouldn’t admit it, but he wished Hikaru hadn’t moved away. He wanted a little longer. He had needed a hug.</p>
<p>               “Come on,” Hikaru said as he nodded his head towards the door. “Let’s find Kaoru.”</p>
<p>               Kaito followed after Hikaru, but quickly Hikaru noticed Kaito slowing down. His gaze wasn’t jumping across every new thing he saw, but instead was settled ahead. He looked ready to drop. Instead of hunting down Kaoru together, Hikaru ended up bringing Kaito to one of their salon rooms. He left Kaito on one of the couches, instructing him not to move until he returned. Kaito nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>               Kaito had no intentions on breaking that promise, but circumstances changed. He had fallen asleep briefly, but after ten minutes he heard someone approaching. Kaito stirred and rubbed at his eyes. He slid his glasses off and cleaned them with his shirt. When he put them back on, a little girl stood before him.</p>
<p>               She was the same one from some of the paintings. She looked around five or six, with large nearly yellow eyes. Her hair was a light brown, delicately curled. She was wearing a pretty dress that fell just past her knees, long white stockings, and pink house slippers with a small bow.</p>
<p>               “Who are you?” she asked flatly.</p>
<p>               Her voice was strangely harsh and accusatory, her eyebrows scrunched together. She frowned up at him.</p>
<p>               “Uh…” Kaito rubbed at his eyes again. When he opened them, the little girl was still staring up at him. “Kaito.”</p>
<p>               “Kaito?” she repeated, her tone still hostile.</p>
<p>               “Kaito Adachi?” Kaito said uneasily.</p>
<p>               He pushed himself up to sit up taller. The little girl studied him slowly, her gaze flicking from his untied tie, to the top button that he hadn’t bothered with, to his rolled up sleeves. She had the same look in her eyes that Saori got when she was displeased.</p>
<p>               “You’re… Ageha?” Kaito guessed. “I’m a uh- a friend of your brothers.”</p>
<p>               “You are?” Ageha asked, seeming unimpressed. “You look stupid.”</p>
<p>               “Well- I mean-“ Kaito fumbled.</p>
<p>               “Come with me,” Ageha said.</p>
<p>               She held her small hand up to Kaito.</p>
<p>               “I’m not supposed to leave,” Kaito said. “I uh…”</p>
<p>               She stared at him with narrowed eyes, her hand still up.</p>
<p>               “Okay,” Kaito relented.</p>
<p>               He took her hand carefully in his and stood up. She nodded her head in satisfaction and marched off, dragging Kaito behind. He had to lean down slightly to keep his hand in hers, it was uncomfortable. She walked confidently, not wasting any time. They went up a set of stairs and took a few turns before settling in front of a large door.  </p>
<p>               She stared pointedly at him.</p>
<p>               “Oh, do you want me to-?” Kaito began uncertainly.</p>
<p>               He reached out and opened the door and Ageha seemed satisfied. She walked in and pulled Kaito after her. Kaito followed her into an entirely pink room. The walls were a pastel pink, with framed pictures of pink flowers, her bed was a four poster with pink cloth draped around the top, and her bed sheets were dotted with pink roses. There were toys neatly organized throughout the room, in chests, settled on shelves and on top of furniture. Ageha walked them over to a low to the ground table with a tea set on top. Several larger stuffed animals sat up around it. Ageha sat down beside a brightly colored plush cat.</p>
<p>               “Oh, that’s Juno, right?” Kaito asked as he recognized the cat.</p>
<p>               The cat was the mascot for a magical girl show, Kaito had seen it splattered across plenty of merchandise.</p>
<p>               “Yes,” Ageha said.</p>
<p>               Her expression brightened and she held out the cat to Kaito. Kaito sat down near her and accepted the cat. He smiled down at it, holding its paws up. It was <em>very </em>cute. Ageha got up and picked out some more of her toys, dragging them over. She held each one up to Kaito, demanding he tell her who it was. Kaito answered. He didn’t watch plenty of these shows, but he’d seen them around enough to understand them. After she had interrogated him on them, she brought out other toys Kaito didn’t recognize. Then she poured tea for them, actual tea. Kaito had expected fake tea, but there was hot tea. It was around then a knocking sounded, and a maid asked if Ageha needed more tea.</p>
<p>               They kept surprising him with just how rich they were. Ageha acted like it was completely natural, not even batting an eye.</p>
<p>               The twins were right, she was cute. Once she had decided he was not the enemy, her voice had become bubblier and more excited. She seemed eager to have a playmate, which only made Kaito question how isolated she was… and how isolated Hikaru and Kaoru had been.</p>
<p>               His phone buzzed and as Kaito pulled it out, Ageha visibly grew upset. Kaito put it back.</p>
<p>               “Do you have to go back to work?” Ageha murmured.</p>
<p>               “No,” Kaito said immediately. “No, I can stay.”</p>
<p>               Ageha smiled brightly at him and continued to babble about her favorite toy. She brought out more toys, setting a tiara on top of her head and another onto Kaito’s. As she did, she noticed Kaito’s bandage on his arm and frowned. She retreated off and Kaito closed his eyes for a moment. When she returned, she had a plastic box that looked like a doctor’s kit. She opened it to display a variety of colorful toys. She took a set of stickers and stuck them onto the bandage on Kaito’s arm, insisting that it would help him feel better. Then she painted his nails.  </p>
<p>               Kaito had not been around a little kid in years. None of his friends’ siblings were young. Yoichi’s sister Aiko was only a year younger than Kaito, and Ryuto had older brothers.</p>
<p>               He wondered how long they had been up here and if they noticed his disappearance.</p>
<p>               A knocking sounded at the door, but this time Kaito didn’t turn. Instead he remained slumped against his arm.</p>
<p>               “Kaito?” Kaoru asked in surprise. Kaito jumped and turned in time to see Kaoru call down the hallway, “Hikaru! I found him!”</p>
<p>               Ageha barely reacted to Kaoru, but instead continued to paint Kaito’s nails. Hikaru appeared in the doorway and quickly the corners of his lips shifted into a smirk.</p>
<p>               “This is where you ran off to?” Hikaru questioned.</p>
<p>               “I didn’t run off,” Kaito argued.</p>
<p>               “I asked him to play,” Ageha provided.</p>
<p>               “Kaito you look different, did you do something to your hair?” Kaoru asked with a chuckle.</p>
<p>               “You do look different,” Hikaru agreed. “Prettier.”</p>
<p>               “Thank you,” Kaito said. “Ageha helped me, right?”</p>
<p>               Ageha bobbed her head in agreement. Hikaru walked over and sat beside Kaito, while Kaoru moved to sit across from him.</p>
<p>               “Am I still your favorite?” Hikaru asked. “Now that Ageha’s painted your nails?”</p>
<p>               Kaito shot him a look and Hikaru snickered. Ageha stared up at Kaito and he elbowed Hikaru. Ageha waited for Kaito to answer the question, pouting at him. Her eyes were huge as she gave him a sad look.</p>
<p>               “Well she did give me a tiara,” Kaito reasoned. “And painted my nails.”</p>
<p>               Ageha nodded in satisfaction, taking this as an admission of her being his favorite.</p>
<p>               Kaito did not plan on staying there long, but Ageha did not want him to leave. Each time he tried to check his phone she noticed and Kaito stopped, feeling guilty. He ended up staying late, they convinced him to stay for dinner, and then a while after. Of course, they had homework to do, but Ageha insisted they do it in her room. The twins couldn’t deny her either. While they worked, Ageha drew on paper. Kaito couldn’t leave until Ageha went to bed. It was only then that he was able to creep away with the twins.</p>
<p>               “She really likes you,” Kaoru said. He was smiling softly, his gaze still settled on Ageha. “She doesn’t make friends easy.”</p>
<p>               “Really?” Kaito yawned. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, pushing his glasses up. When he looked back at them, Hikaru was watching him with a small smile. Kaito’s expression grew perplexed as he asked, “What?”</p>
<p>               Hikaru lifted his shoulders in a slight shrug, before beginning down the hallway after him. He jogged to catch him, slowing by his side. Hikaru peered down at him, an entertained glimmer in his eyes.</p>
<p>               “Let’s get you home,” Hikaru declared. “You should have been back a while ago-“</p>
<p>               “Your little sister wanted me to stay,” Kaito began in a rush to defend himself. “I couldn’t be the bad guy and neither of you could either.”</p>
<p>               Kaito looked back to find Kaoru and spotted him trailing behind. He was staring at Hikaru with a happy smile. It was then that Kaito finally understood. Kaoru truly hadn’t done any of this with bad intentions. All of the lying and tricks, he had done it for Hikaru. With every step through this house it had grown apparent how isolating it was. All of the treasures from faraway places, the quietness, the way Ageha watched his phone, it was obvious they only had each other. Their parents had to be busy constantly, both their father and mother ran a business.</p>
<p>               He had heard rumors about them and how they had no friends before the host club, but it hadn’t really sunk in. People said they didn’t have friends, but still had acquaintances, people they talked to. The slight awkwardness they had made sense, the lack of understanding how to interact. Kaito realized that was why Hikaru had acted strange before, why he had lashed out and ignored Kaito. Kaito wasn’t much better. He hadn’t confronted Hikaru the first day at Ouran when he was mad at Kaito. Not to mention today, when Kaito had decided it was better to run off instead of trying to talk to him.  </p>
<p>               “Not to mention, we were supposed to see your place first,” Kaoru said with a long-disappointed breath. Kaoru moved to match Kaito’s step, falling into place beside him. “Here you went and played us. Even met our sister.”</p>
<p>                “I didn’t- I wasn’t-“ Kaito started, his train of thought jumbling quickly and leaving him speechless.</p>
<p>               “We know,” Hikaru said. “But you owe us.”</p>
<p>               “I never asked for your help,” Kaito grumbled.</p>
<p>               Hikaru glanced down at him with a bright smile and Kaito caved, smiling once more.</p>
<p>               “We are hosts,” Kaoru reminded. “Tamaki says it is a hosts job to help people… or something like that.”</p>
<p>               “Neither of you seem the helping type unless there’s something in it for you,” Kaito said plainly.</p>
<p>               Kaoru feigned a hurt expression and said, “That hurts, Kaito.”</p>
<p>               Kaito chuckled.</p>
<p>               “Wait I didn’t get to see your room,” Kaito said as the realization hit him.</p>
<p>               Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a look as Kaito halted. Neither of them understood the dire importance of this but had heard it in Kaito’s tone. It was obvious he wanted to see, but there was nothing interesting to their room.</p>
<p>               “After we see your apartment,” Hikaru promised.</p>
<p>               Kaito shook his head but seemed too tired to push it. Instead of arguing, he followed alongside them. Kaoru had asked the driver to meet them before they left Ageha’s room, and as they walked out the car was waiting for them.</p>
<p>               Kaito fell asleep before the car had left the driveway, something both Hikaru and Kaoru found amusing. He was slumped against the window, his arms crossed. Hikaru could see the stickers Ageha had stuck to the bandage peeking through.</p>
<p>               “Ageha liked him,” Kaoru said.</p>
<p>               Hikaru looked over at Kaoru for a minute, before letting his gaze flick back towards Kaito.</p>
<p>               “She also liked Tamaki,” Hikaru reminded.</p>
<p>               He shifted in his seat and crossed his arms. Ageha had not met all of their friends, but Tamaki was persistent. He’d shown up at their house uninvited a number of times, and one of those occasions he had met Ageha. Ageha adored him for a reason Hikaru couldn’t fathom. She insisted he was a prince.</p>
<p>               “Yeah,” Kaoru agreed with a small shrug. “But Kaito-“</p>
<p>                Kaito stirred at his name, glancing over at them blearily. Hikaru smirked at him and Kaito let out a small huff. He shifted in his seat, leaning his head against his hand as he watched them.</p>
<p>               “What?” Kaito asked.</p>
<p>               Part of his bang was sticking up at an odd angle, caused by how he had been leaning against the door. Hikaru reached out with a smug smile and fixed the disobedient lock.</p>
<p>               “Go back to sleep,” Hikaru snickered.</p>
<p>               Kaito scowled, but seconds later his eyelids drooped. He just wanted to be in bed. His mother had left him a voicemail, so had his father, but he was trying to ignore his phone burning a hole through his pocket. Halfway through the ride, Kaito finally gave in and tugged out his phone. Without Ageha around to stare at him, he had little excuse to avoid it.</p>
<p>               Three voicemails. </p>
<p>               He frowned down at them. He didn’t have the energy to deal with it and instead turned off his phone completely. He settled against the door, but found it incredibly uncomfortable. Kaito shifted again. He wanted to go to sleep. He wanted to sleep for an entire day, but they had school tomorrow.</p>
<p>               As Kaito shifted again, Hikaru set an arm around his shoulders and tugged him closer. Kaito leaned against him and found Hikaru was drastically more comfortable. He let his fall closed as his heart rate slowed.</p>
<p>               When the car did come to a halt, Kaito wished they had longer. Yet as he looked out his window, there stood his apartment building. He thanked them both one final time, before climbing out. He trudged away and towards his apartment to see the car idling. They were waiting for him to get home. Kaito smiled a little.</p>
<p>               Kaoru waited until Kaito disappeared to ask a question he’d been wondering.</p>
<p>               “What happened?” Kaoru asked. “After you found him?”</p>
<p>               There was something about the encounter Hikaru wanted to keep private, a moment that he did not share. It was a strange feeling, nearly everything in his life he had wanted to share with Kaoru. Moments they had been separated, alone, they had always exchanged stories of what happened. It was different with Kaito. There were moments Hikaru left out purposefully. It had started with the first night they had met, there had been little things Hikaru had left out. Namely, what Kaito had said during ring toss. It was seemingly inconsequential, just a joke, but it was burning into Hikaru’s mind. At that moment in time Kaito had known Hikaru for less than thirty minutes but was still insistent on being Hikaru’s friend.</p>
<p>               Finally Hikaru answered simply, “We talked.”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a lot of trouble with deciding the pacing of this chapter... I hope it's not too obvious? Idk why but this one was harder to write, I kept thinking about different scenes later on and stopping to write them and I am very excited to get to that point <br/>I def need to learn how to be more concise with writing... but this is an ouran fanfic :') I'm not going to stress too much over it being too long <br/>Ageha was something that i found through the wikis and just wrote a throwaway scene after and decided I liked her too much she had to be canon in reckless bc she's so cute<br/>but let me know what you guys think so far! I hope you're all doing well &lt;3 Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Facing Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               For the first time in weeks, Kaito felt rested when his alarm went off. He’d gone to sleep without trouble, a rarity these days. Usually his anxiety made it difficult to sleep. He ended up at Haruhi’s door early. As he knocked, her father answered the door.</p><p>               “Good morning, Kaito,” Ranka greeted. “What happened to you?”</p><p>               “A lot,” Kaito admitted. He hesitated a moment, before continuing, “Could you help me cover up the bruise?”</p><p>               Ranka nodded eagerly and said, “Oh a project! Come on in! I think I have just your shade in concealer, you and Haruhi are very similar!”</p><p>               Ranka guided Kaito into the apartment. As Kaito glanced around he realized how little it had changed. He hadn’t been over to Haruhi’s many times, but each time he did visit it felt like he was visiting a moment in time, not a place. It was eerie. Ranka vanished into the backroom, leaving Kaito in the main area. Kaito tugged off his shoes, leaving them in the entrance. He wandered awkwardly further in.</p><p>               “Kaito?” Haruhi questioned. He turned to see her head poking out from one of the rooms. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were here. I’m almost ready.”  </p><p>               “Your father is going to help me,” Kaito said. “With uh…”</p><p>               Kaito pointed up at his eye and Haruhi frowned. She walked over to him, studying the bruise closely.</p><p>               “It’s fine,” Kaito said earnestly. “Just ugly.”</p><p>               Haruhi sighed and seemed to decide it was nothing. She vanished to finish getting ready. Ranka reappeared moments later with a bag of makeup. He led Kaito over to the table and set to work. Kaito went into a daze as Ranka dabbed on makeup. When he was finished, Kaito evaluated himself in his phone’s camera. He looked normal- his old normal, not his new always tired normal. He looked alive.</p><p>                “Thanks,” Kaito said with a smile.</p><p>               “Of course!” Ranka said. “Haruhi never lets me put makeup on her! I always want to test my skill. You know, your eyes could really standout more with some eyeliner or mascara-“</p><p>               “No thanks,” Kaito said hurriedly.</p><p>               He’d been harassed enough; he didn’t need to give anyone another reason.</p><p>               “Or a different nail color?” Ranka suggested. “That shade of pink really is not your color, Kaito-“</p><p>               “Stop bothering him, dad,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               Kaito looked up as she walked over towards them. She looked ready to go, her bag in hand already. Kaito stood up. They said their goodbyes and Kaito thanked her father one last time before they left. He frowned down at his nails, now wishing he had gotten nail polish remover. He sighed.</p><p>               Kaito was grateful to finally sink into his seat. They were early, but Kaito preferred early to late. He was texting Ryuto when he spotted Hikaru and Kaoru.</p><p>               Hikaru motioned for Kaito to walk over and Kaito met him at his desk. Hikaru rifled through his bag while Kaito waited.</p><p>               “Good morning,” Kaoru greeted. “You look better.”</p><p>               “Makeup,” Kaito explained. “Haruhi’s dad helped me.”</p><p>               Kaoru chuckled and claimed his seat.</p><p>               “Here,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               He held out a bright pink envelope. Drawn hearts and flowers littered the back of it.</p><p>                “What’s this?” Kaito asked as he accepted it. “A love letter?”</p><p>               “Ageha sent it,” Hikaru explained. “She wants you to come over again.”</p><p>               Kaito smiled brightly and accepted the letter.</p><p>               “Aw,” Kaito said.  </p><p>               “Ageha?” Haruhi asked.</p><p>               “Our sister,” Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.</p><p>               Haruhi stared at them a long moment, trying to decipher if they were messing with her or not. They stared plainly back at her.</p><p>               “I didn’t know you guys had a sister,” Haruhi said in surprise.</p><p>               “You never asked,” Kaoru said with a shrug.</p><p>               Haruhi rolled her eyes and focused on her notes instead. Kaito opened the envelope, while Hikaru and Kaoru moved to peer over his shoulders. Kaito tugged open the letter and read it with a smile. Her handwriting was neater than his.</p><p>               “She really likes you,” Kaoru commented. “What did you do?”</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Kaito admitted.</p><p>               He didn’t know exactly what he had said, but something had changed. She went from expressionless to bright and smiling in seconds. He had the impression she was lonely, something a child that young shouldn’t feel.</p><p>               He moved to lean against Hikaru’s desk as they sat down. Momoka wandered over to talk to Kaito briefly, before heading back to her own seat. She had wanted to let Kaito know she was glad he was alright. He felt guilty.</p><p>               It wasn’t until the teacher walked in that he finally left. He slid into his seat, stashing away the letter. He took diligent notes through the class, hardly noticing Hikaru’s glances.</p><p>               When their noontime recess came around, Kaito was dragged off by Hikaru and Kaoru. They insisted he shouldn’t study more. Kaito countered that he needed to study plenty. They ignored him and Haruhi didn’t notice his desperate gazes. He ended up in the refectory, a large room with tables scattered throughout the room.</p><p>               His attention flickered from person to person, aware of the eyes on him. His heart rate increased, and he instantly stepped back out. Hikaru caught his arm before he could go far.</p><p>               “I like the classroom more,” Kaito said hurriedly.</p><p>               Hikaru wouldn’t listen to his pleas, but instead said, “Stop focusing on everyone else. Just sit with us. Come on.”</p><p>               Hikaru led the way back and Kaito stared after him for a second, before following quickly behind. He shrunk down behind Hikaru, desperately hoping no one would notice him.</p><p>               “Kaito,” Momoka’s voice greeted.</p><p>               Kaito peered out from behind Hikaru to see her standing with a tray of food. She smiled warmly at him, her eyes kind. Kaito stared at her a moment, before his gaze darted around. He spotted her friends at a nearby table, they were watching them.</p><p>               “Hi,” Kaito said. He hoped his voice wasn’t as anxious as he felt.</p><p>               “I thought you had lunch in the classroom?” Momoka asked.</p><p>               “We dragged him away,” Hikaru explained.</p><p>               “Oh! Good,” Momoka said happily.</p><p>               She wished them well, before joining her friends. Hikaru and Kaoru both ordered food, while Kaito hung around awkwardly. They sat at an empty table and Kaito wondered if they sat with other people usually, or on their own. He didn’t get much time to contemplate it, as he was quickly distracted by nearby whispers. Everyone always said to just ignore them, but it was impossible. He heard his name and he had to listen.</p><p>               “Are you not going to eat?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               Kaito glanced from Kaoru to his own packed lunch, before scanning the area around them. He would eventually. Right then he was too anxious to eat, his stomach turned in on itself. Kaito drummed his fingers against the table, waiting patiently to leave. Eventually they gave in, finally heading back. Safely in his seat, Kaito finally opened his box.</p><p>               “What is more appealing about eating in a classroom?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged.</p><p>               “Its quiet,” Haruhi suggested.</p><p>               Hikaru slid into Yuki’s seat and Kaito looked up at him curiously. Hikaru reached out, running his thumb gently under Kaito’s eye. He pulled away his hand and examined the concealer against his skin.</p><p>               “He did a good job,” Hikaru remarked.</p><p>               “Yeah, don’t ruin it,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Hikaru chuckled and said, “Don’t trust me?”</p><p>               “I trust you too much,” Kaito corrected.  </p><p>               He prodded at his food. It was leftovers from dinner a while back, he didn’t eat much anymore. Slowly he picked at his food, trying to force himself to eat. Food was tasteless, but if he didn’t eat, he’d faint again. Hikaru stayed nearby the entire time, while Kaoru remained by Haruhi. Hikaru insulted his lunch a few times and Kaito reminded him each time it would be prettier if he had more time. Kaito didn’t mind cooking, he enjoyed it most of the time. It was difficult to put aside time to make anything complicated. He’d eaten the same quick meals for weeks, last night had been the first break from them.</p><p>               Kaito was surprised how easy it was to endure the rest of the school day. Classes were easier; he could focus more. For the first time in weeks, his thoughts weren’t interrupted by worries. It was pleasant.</p><p>               As soon as it was time for study hall, Yuki turned to face him.</p><p>               “I heard you fainted,” Yuki said.</p><p>               “Said who?” Kaito asked incredulously.</p><p>               Word traveled fast at Ouran, too fast. He could count on his fingers how many people he <em>thought </em>knew, but evidently, he was wrong.</p><p>               “It’s true?” Yuki asked instantly. “You could have slept during club hours.”</p><p>               Kaito sighed and stretched out his arms against his desk. He felt Yuki’s hand against his and looked up to see her examining the nail polish.</p><p>               “Pink is not your color,” Yuki chuckled.</p><p>               “It was not my choice,” Kaito agreed. “You got anything better?”</p><p>               “Actually,” Yuki said. She turned and searched through her bag. She produced black nail polish and a slow smirk crossed Kaito.</p><p>               “Of course,” Kaito said. “The yellow dress must be your hell.”</p><p>               “Without a jacket, yes,” Yuki agreed. “The sleeves make it worse.”</p><p>               Yuki spent the rest of study hall painting both of their nails. Kaito remained slumped against his desk, tired enough studying felt impossible. He closed his eyes. When Yuki finished, he examined her work. She had managed not to need any nail polish remover, there was no trace of it on his skin.</p><p>               “Wow,” Kaito said. “Are you supposed to paint on top of another polish?”</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Yuki admitted.</p><p>               Well. He couldn’t argue against that. He didn’t care much regardless, at least black was more reasonable. Pink was far more likely to get him in trouble. Yuki seemed satisfied with her own nails and stowed away the polish once more.</p><p>               “Are you going to our club?” Yuki asked as the school day ended.</p><p>               “I-“ Kaito started.  </p><p>               “No way,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Kaito glanced over to see Hikaru walking over.  </p><p>               “You owe me,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “You’re coming with us,” Kaoru agreed. “Someone needs to keep an eye on you.”</p><p>               Yuki had already left; she had evacuated the moment they approached. She really didn’t like them.</p><p>               “I don’t need babysitter,” Kaito clarified.</p><p>               “You might start another fight,” Hikaru said pointedly.</p><p>               “I didn’t start it,” Kaito grumbled. “I have work anyway.”</p><p>               Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a look, having a silent conversation Kaito was not invited to. Kaito decided to ignore them and started towards the door.</p><p>               “You know Ouran does not allow part time jobs, not without it being cleared,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               “Yeah, well, Ouran’s not paying me,” Kaito said with a small shrug. “What else can I do?”</p><p>               “What do you have to pay for?” Kaoru continued. “Your father pays tuition, right?”</p><p>               “I have an apartment,” Kaito huffed. “We have bills.”</p><p>               “Your mother’s a lawyer,” Kaoru said offhandedly. “Unless she’s a bad one, that pays well.”</p><p>               Kaito shot him an annoyed look while Hikaru shifted uneasily on his feet.</p><p>               “She’s good,” Kaito snapped. “Can’t exactly work from-“ he stopped himself suddenly, realizing too late what he had said.</p><p>               Haruhi stopped in her tracks, her eyes locking onto Kaito. Kaito avoided her and Kaoru’s gaze, frustrated with himself.</p><p>               “From?” Haruhi asked.</p><p>               Kaito should’ve just kept his mouth shut. He continued towards the door quickly, desperate to escape.</p><p>               “Nothing,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Kaito,” Haruhi said firmly.</p><p>               Kaito stopped, his gaze fixed on the floor. He didn’t know why saying it was so hard for him. He didn’t understand his intense need to keep this buried, he just didn’t want to hear it aloud. He didn’t want to say it.</p><p>                “He’s going to be late,” Hikaru said. “Go ahead.”</p><p>               Kaito smiled gratefully at Hikaru, before scurrying out of the classroom. He heard talking behind him but did his best to ignore it. Hikaru had given him a reason to go, he wasn’t turning back. He probably should tell Haruhi, but… he didn’t have to yet. He didn’t want to talk about it, he didn’t want to get interrogated, he didn’t want pitying looks. He didn’t want questions, is she doing better, when will she be out? He didn’t know.</p><p>               Despite Hikaru’s help, he still arrived ten minutes late. He had been late to his shifts after school recently, he hadn’t changed his schedule. Ouran took a longer commute compared to his old school. Quickly he was shown it didn’t matter, the register wouldn’t accept his pin to sign in. Before he could hunt down the manager, Mei spotted him.</p><p>               “You don’t work here anymore,” Mei informed him. He glanced over at her to see she was reading a magazine, leaned against the counter. “You know, usually a two-week notice is customary.”</p><p>               “I didn’t quit,” Kaito grumbled.</p><p>               He stabbed his pin against the screen again. An error sign blared up at him angrily.</p><p>               “Didn’t work?” Mei asked sarcastically. Kaito sighed in annoyance and Mei looked up at him. “You seriously didn’t know?”</p><p>               “No,” Kaito said. He ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t.”</p><p>               “Some scary woman came in the other day, quit for you,” Mei explained. “I didn’t hear the full conversation, but the manager was in a bad mood rest of the day.”</p><p>               “Thanks,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Mei nodded and Kaito left. He now had too much free time. His phone buzzed and Kaito checked it to see Hikaru had texted.</p><p>               <em>Were you late? </em></p><p>Kaito smiled, pleased Hikaru had been thinking about him. He typed back quickly explaining what had happened before continuing down the street. Hikaru texted back inviting Kaito to the host club room. There was no way he was going to do that. He was closer to his house then he was to Ouran. He had a few hours extra now, he should study.</p><p>               He studied for an hour, before he got distracted. He was frustrated. He knew exactly who had quit for him, he had two voicemails left on his phone from the same number he’d been avoiding. He didn’t want to talk to his father, he was certain if he tried Kaito would end up yelling. Swearing. He was a different person around him.</p><p>               Kaito checked the time and saw he still had plenty, more then he was used to. Before he could talk himself out of it, Kaito grabbed his duffel bag and headed towards the ice rink. He was unsurprised to find no one there, he was there at a strange time.</p><p>               It came back naturally, as if he had reclaimed a piece of himself. He wondered what his father would think, he had forced Kaito to quit but given him time to ice skate. There was a lot about him his father would hate if he knew.</p><p>               By the time he left, his feet ached. He stretched his arms, feeling satisfied. He was certain this was not what the doctor meant by rest, but Kaito was a restless person. Even on a good week, he couldn’t sit still.</p><p>               He slept well that night, tired enough from the exercise his mind couldn’t run wild.</p><p>               He fell into a new routine. The bruising around his eye got uglier, but Kaito knew the timeline well. In a week it would fade, but for now it needed concealer. Ranka was thrilled by this, more then eager to help Kaito each morning.</p><p>               During the school day the twins still liked to keep an eye on him, and Kaito didn’t mind the extra attention. He went to lunch with them for half the time, before returning to the classroom. They sat on their own, without Kaito it would just be the two of them. It was strange for Kaito to see, he knew their classmates liked them. Yet they didn’t talk to anyone else, they sat on their own. They both seemed happy to have his company and Kaito wondered if they’d ever asked anyone else to sit with them. He suspected not.</p><p>               After class, he was dragged to the host club room. He didn’t have a valid reason not to go, he’d told Hikaru he had quit. He still felt wildly uncomfortable around the guests. They watched him with a hungry look in their eyes, as if they were expecting him to do something. Kaito refused to sit with the twins whenever there was a guest with them. He tried to keep himself busy by studying, but it didn’t work well. The club room buzzed with conversation, filled to the brim with distractions. Momoka stopped by, explaining she was waiting to meet with Haruhi.  When she left, Hikaru ventured over.</p><p>               “Don’t you have guests?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Trying to get rid of me?” Hikaru asked with a slow smirk.</p><p>               “Never,” Kaito reassured.</p><p>               Hikaru sat beside Kaito on the couch, stealing away his notes.</p><p>               “Are you still behind?” Hikaru asked with a frown.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito admitted begrudgingly. “My other notebook wasn’t salvageable after… it went swimming.”</p><p>               “Right,” Hikaru said. “Hold on.”</p><p>               Hikaru stood up and walked a few steps away, before fixing his gaze on Kaito. Kaito smiled and stared at him in confusion.</p><p>               “You’re not going to run?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “No,” Kaito huffed.</p><p>               He had a tendency to run from uncomfortable positions, he couldn’t deny that.</p><p>               “Promise?”</p><p>               Kaito nodded and waited patiently for him to return. When Hikaru did, he was holding his own notes. He held them out to Kaito and Kaito accepted them hesitantly.</p><p>               “I can use Kaoru’s until you’re caught up,” Hikaru said simply.</p><p>               Before he could protest, Hikaru left. Gingerly Kaito opened the notebook, flipping through the pages cautiously. He was delicate with it, as if it would fall apart at any moment. Some part of him was nervous it would. He’d gotten his own notes destroyed; it was dangerous to leave him with more. Quickly Kaito copied what he was missing, pieces the teacher had said in class but was not in the textbook.  </p><p>               It felt like seconds later, it was time to leave. Hikaru refused to take it back, and promised Kaito it would be fine. Kaito was still pondering this while walking home with Haurhi by his side.</p><p>               “What is going on with you?” Haruhi asked.</p><p>               Kaito looked over at her in surprise.</p><p>               “What do you mean?” Kaito asked cautiously.</p><p>               “Kaito, I’m not stupid,” Haruhi sighed. “Something’s clearly been bothering you. You said something about your mom, is she not working?”</p><p>               Kaito was silent, but Haruhi wouldn’t budge. Kaito grimaced.</p><p>               “She’s… in the hospital,” Kaito mumbled.</p><p>               Haruhi stared at him a long moment, trying to gauge how serious it was by his expression alone. Kaito tried to give nothing away… not that he even knew how serious it was. The information he got now was clipped, the doctors wouldn’t talk to him much. He was just a nuisance to them; they only spoke to his mother and his father.</p><p>               “I’m sorry,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged and said, “You didn’t put her there.”</p><p>               “No, but… why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Haruhi asked. “I live down the street, we could have helped. Made dinner or something.”</p><p>               Again, Kaito shrugged. It was irrational, but some stupid part of him thought ignoring it would make it go away. If he didn’t bring it up, worry people, she would be fine. Clearly, that wasn’t true. Every day he was quiet it seemed to only get worse.</p><p>               He was grateful when they reached Haruhi’s door, he wanted an escape from this conversation. He dodged an invitation to come in and went home quickly.</p><p>               Kaito spent the weekend copying down notes and promised the twins the next weekend they could come over. He was excited to return the notebook unscathed Monday. He knew it was unlikely for anything to happen to it, but each hour it remained with him felt like a ticking bomb.</p><p>               His afternoons went similarly to the previous week. He’d tried once or twice to return to Yuki’s club, but got stopped from leaving each time. Quickly he grew restless. Studying was impossible, so instead Kaito resigned himself to messing with Hikaru.</p><p>               Kaito’s new favorite game was sneaking up on Hikaru when he was with a guest. It was extremely rewarding when he managed it, he always left Hikaru flustered. It was amusing to see Hikaru fully in character and then to have it break by the smallest action. After Kaito had crept up a few times, all it took was Kaito looking at him from a distance and Hikaru was distracted. A few times, Kaito decided to hide from Hikaru. He would creep around the room, watching as Hikaru searched for him. Other times he simply convinced Hikaru to hang out with him, play a game on the switch. Each time Kaito stole Hikaru away from his guests, Kyoya noticed.</p><p>               It was obvious Kyoya did not like Kaito. He watched him with an annoyed frown. He never talked to Kaito, but instead took quick notes. Kaito was starting to wonder if the clipboard was glued to his hand. Kaito knew exactly why he was mad, he kept stealing Hikaru away from guests. He was bored, but the twins were convinced if he left, he’d get in a fight or something. It took four visits before Kyoya finally broke.</p><p>               “How is your mother?” Kyoya asked sharply as Kaito walked by.</p><p>               Kaito froze in his steps. He hadn’t done anything yet, but Kyoya recognized the look in his eyes. His plan was to mess with Hikaru.  </p><p>               “Fine,” Kaito answered.  </p><p>               Kaito’s gaze jumped to Kyoya’s laptop to see a similar emblem on it to the one at the hospital.</p><p>               “Your family owns the hospital?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               Kyoya nodded and said, “You are just now figuring this out?”</p><p>               Kaito frowned and Kyoya pushed up his glasses. He studied Kaito slowly, evaluating him.</p><p>               “I believe I have an idea that will benefit us both,” Kyoya said. “Come with me.”</p><p>               Kaito looked around desperately, but before he could find Hikaru, Kyoya started away. Kaito watched him a moment, before caving and hurrying after him.</p><p>               “Where are we going?” Kaito asked uneasily.</p><p>               “Do not worry about it-“</p><p>               “Where are you burying the body?” Hikaru asked as he slid an arm around Kaito’s shoulders.</p><p>               Instantly Kaito relaxed. Kyoya frowned at Hikaru but didn’t say anything.</p><p>               “We knew it would happen eventually,” Kaoru commented. “Sorry, Kaito. Nice knowing you.”</p><p>               “Who will water my plants?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “You have plants?” Hikaru asked instantly.</p><p>               Kaito flushed and started to stammer, explaining one was a gift from his grandfather. The others he got to keep it company, it looked sad with just <em>one </em>plant. Quickly Hikaru was snickering and Kaito glowered.</p><p>               “Relax, Kyoya,” Hikaru said as he noticed his irritated look. “There’s no guests today, Tamaki is busy planning or whatever.”</p><p>               “Spiraling, he is spiraling,” Kaoru corrected. “Haruhi said she wouldn’t dress up as the princess.”</p><p>               “Kaito, you could be the princess,” Hikaru suggested with a smirk.</p><p>               “You want me to be your princess?” Kaito retaliated.</p><p>               Kaoru laughed and Kaito smiled smugly at Hikaru.</p><p>               “Shut up,” Hikaru managed.</p><p>               “You can’t talk to a princess like that,” Kaito reminded.</p><p>               “Don’t forget I’m keeping Kyoya from killing you-“</p><p>               “My knight,” Kaito snickered.</p><p>               Hikaru grew more flustered and opened his mouth to reply, when Kyoya swiftly interrupted.</p><p>               “Enough,” Kyoya said.</p><p>               He sounded like a tired mom dealing with bickering kids. Kaito looked over at Hikaru in amusement while Kaoru chuckled. They followed behind Kyoya, talking amongst themselves. Kyoya ignored them entirely, occasionally glancing back if the trio got too loud. Finally, they arrived at a large building. Kaito couldn’t tell if they were even on campus anymore.</p><p>               “What is this?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               He looked from Hikaru to Kaoru, but neither offered an answer.</p><p>               “Come along,” Kyoya said.</p><p>               He pushed open the main door and walked inside. Tentatively Kaito followed him, looking back to Hikaru for assurance. Hikaru smirked at him and Kaoru snickered. Kaito huffed and walked faster to catch up to Kyoya.</p><p>               “Faster you walk, the faster you’re killed,” Kaoru hummed.</p><p>               “I am not killing him,” Kyoya snapped.</p><p>               He glared back at them.</p><p>               “That’s… not convincing,” Kaito said under his breath.</p><p>               “We’ll remember you,” Hikaru reassured.</p><p>               He looped his arm around Kaito again and Kaito sighed. Kaoru returned to Kaito’s side.  </p><p>               “I might forget,” Kaoru said with a teasing smile.</p><p>               Kaito groaned loudly and Kaoru laughed. Kaito swiped at Kaoru, but he instantly backed away, narrowly escaping Kaito.</p><p>               Kaoru quickly said, “I’m kidding!”</p><p>               “I hate you,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Kaoru shifted closer and instantly Kaito swatted at him. Hikaru pulled Kaito closer, narrowly saving Kaoru. In retaliation, Kaito lurched forward. In seconds, Hikaru hooked his arm around Kaito’s stomach, spinning him out of the way. Kaito’s feet landed on the opposite side of Hikaru. Kaito stared up at him, pink rising to his face. Hikaru released him and ruffled his hair.</p><p>               “That’s my twin you’re trying to attack,” Hikaru reminded.</p><p>               “You have a twin?” Kaito asked in aghast tone. “I never knew!”</p><p>               Hikaru rolled his eyes and Kaito smirked. The second Hikaru’s gaze was off him, Kaito darted around him towards Kaoru.</p><p>               “Hey-!” Kaoru said.</p><p>               Before Kaito could do anything, Hikaru grabbed his arm. Kaito stumbled in his step, his foot catching against Hikaru’s leg. He fell to the ground and winced, as he felt an elbow jab against him. He opened his eyes to see Hikaru leaning over him. Hikaru pushed himself up, his hands on either side of Kaito.</p><p>               “Did I break your fall?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Yes,” Hikaru admitted.</p><p>               “Hikaru!” Kaoru asked in shock.</p><p>               Instantly Kaoru’s hands were on Hikaru, helping him to his feet. Kaito sat up slowly, rubbing at his head. He’d fallen a lot lately. Maybe there was something to being careful.</p><p>               When he looked back over at them, Kaoru was worriedly looking Hikaru over. Hikaru kept reassuring him he was fine, but Kaoru didn’t seem convinced. Kaito felt an urge to remind him they’d fallen a few feet but bit it back as he realized just how concerned Kaoru was.</p><p>               “Sorry,” Kaito said with a chuckle.</p><p>               “Why are you sorry?” Hikaru demanded.</p><p>               As Kaito pushed himself up, Hikaru took his arm and tugged him the rest of the way up.</p><p>               “I helped,” Hikaru admitted.</p><p>               “You didn’t call my name,” Kaito said to Kaoru. “What if I had died?”</p><p>               “Hikaru is my twin,” Kaoru reminded.</p><p>               He perched against Hikaru, leaning his chin onto Hikaru’s shoulder. Kaito brushed himself off.</p><p>               “I’m fine too, by the way,” Kaito said. “Even though Hikaru used me as a cushion-“</p><p>               “I didn’t mean to!” Hikaru protested.</p><p>               “Always the rich stepping on the common man-“ Kaito began to lament. Before he could finish, Kyoya stared back at them.</p><p>               “Are you done now?” Kyoya asked as he pushed up his glasses.</p><p>               He looked even more aggravated if that was possible. Kaito’s words died in his throat and he nodded, quickly jogging towards Kyoya.</p><p>               “Excellent, follow me then,” Kyoya said. He held a door open for Kaito and Kaito walked through it. “Not you two, wait here for me.”</p><p>               “He is going to kill him,” Kaoru whispered outside of Kaito’s view. “Au revoir, Kaito!”</p><p>               Kaito growled his grievances in French but didn’t get a response. Instead Kyoya followed him and pulled the door shut. Finally, Kaito looked around the room. It was a locker room, with benches lined between each section. A pristine duffel bag rested on one of the benches, a purple line went horizontally across the side, with the Ouran logo centered over the stripe.</p><p>               “What is this place?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Stop asking questions, I am getting a headache,” Kyoya said thinly. “You clearly have too much time now that you no longer are employed. Normally I would insist you spend more time on your studies, but Miss Kurakano seems to believe you are doing better than anticipated-“</p><p>               “Momoka?” Kaito repeated in surprise.</p><p>               “Please, Kaito,” Kyoya said.</p><p>               He led the way towards the duffel bag and unzipped it.</p><p>               “As I was saying,” Kyoya continued. “You are in a good place academically, despite the setbacks you have faced. I have done my research, and I have found a good outlet for your… excess in energy other than running around our club room.”</p><p>               Kaito couldn’t tell if Kyoya wanted him to talk or not.</p><p>               Kyoya seemed pleased by his silence and continued, “Put this on.”</p><p>               Kyoya walked a little way, his back turned on Kaito and the bag. Kaito rifled through the bag carefully to find a pair of black pants, thicker than leggings, but appeared to form fitting. The fabric felt closer to what he wore for competitions then practice, it was nice. There was a set of gloves, socks, a jacket, and a shirt. The jacket was black with a diagonal purple stripe with the Ouran logo on the chest. At the bottom of the bag sat new ice skates, pristine. Hesitantly Kaito pulled them out, his gaze taking in every seam, his thumb running across every dip. These were expensive, he knew that for a fact. Kaito often looked at nicer pairs then what he owned, but he put off buying a new set for when his mother was better… then it became indefinite.</p><p>               “Where did you-“</p><p>               “I bought them,” Kyoya said. “Hurry up, I do not like wasting my time. I will be back momentarily.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded and quickly got changed. He stowed away his uniform into the bag with his shoes. Kyoya returned as he was tugging on the skates. Once he was ready, Kyoya led him out. Kaito followed him through another door and out into a large well-maintained ice rink. Kaito looked around it slowly, taking everything in. There were no lines on the ice for hockey, no scoreboard in the air, this was purely an ice-skating rink. Ouran’s logo blazed across the room prominently.</p><p>               “Where are we?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Ouran has many extracurricular activities, and boasts many sports,” Kyoya explained. “Of course, Ouran goes above and beyond for their students, you will find Ouran spares no expense. Usually this is reserved for our own team, but I have reserved it for you until you can try out. There is a copy of all the time slots you have access to in that bag. Keep in mind there will be others here occasionally, but for today it is only ours.”</p><p>                Kaito nodded breathlessly. He spotted the twins leaning against the edge, Kaoru staring at the rink, while Hikaru seemed bored.</p><p>               “Thanks,” Kaito said uncertainly.</p><p>               “Do not thank me,” Kyoya said with a sly smile. “Consider this an exchange, I do this for you, and you will do something for me.”</p><p>               “Like…?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “We will see,” Kyoya said. </p><p>               “He made Haruhi our dog,” Kaoru commented.</p><p>               “That was Tamaki,” Kyoya said placidly.</p><p>               Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a look, both frowning. They shrugged, seemingly deciding they didn’t care.</p><p>               “Do not worry, Kaito,” Kyoya said. “I am aware of your skillset.”</p><p>               Kaito couldn’t tell if that was an insult or not.</p><p>               “Okay,” Kaito decided.</p><p>               Kaito carefully stepped out onto the ice rink, testing the skates under him. It had been a long time since he had broken in a new pair, but he remembered how badly it hurt. That would happen at the end, he wasn’t there yet. He knew some people that had worn their skates as much as they could, even at home to help accelerate the process. Kaito hadn’t dared attempt that, even with rubber across the blade. He knew what his mother thought of this, he didn’t want to upset her.</p><p>               “You’re an ice skater then?” Kaoru asked excitedly. “Why didn’t you tell us?”</p><p>               “How does that naturally come up in conversation?” Kaito asked with a small chuckle.</p><p>               He slid back slowly, no longer looking look at them. He was grateful he had practiced a few days before; he’d rather not fall in front of them… again.</p><p>               “You were watching that one video!” Kaoru pressed. “You could’ve mentioned it!”</p><p>               “Whatever,” Kaito decided.</p><p>               “Do we have to investigate like Kyoya?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “Please don’t,” Kaito said instantly.</p><p>               “I’m leaving now,” Kyoya said. “Tamaki has been left alone far too long. Are you both staying or leaving?”</p><p>               “Staying,” Kaoru said instantly. “This is the most interesting thing that has happened all week!”</p><p>               Hikaru nodded in agreement. They watched as Kaito glided across the ice. He ran through his usual warmups. The new skates didn’t fit to him as well his old ones, but this was part of the process. Somehow everything was the right size, something Kaito found disturbing.</p><p>               “How did he know my exact size?” Kaito asked in disbelief. “That’s weird!”</p><p>               “Is it?” Kaoru asked. “We guessed Haruhi’s size for her uniform.”</p><p>               “Kaoru did,” Hikaru corrected. “He’s better at that.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded slowly. Quickly it grew hard for Kaito to hold any conversation, especially as he moved further from them. It didn’t take long for him to fall into his own world, forgetting where he was and who was there.</p><p>               Hikaru and Kaoru both watched him closely, mesmerized. Neither of them had seen much of ice skating, only brief glimpses. Their parents weren’t interested in sports, they had grown up without much knowledge of any.</p><p>               Once Kaito had run through some of the tricks he had practiced the previous week, he moved onto more difficult ones. There was one he had learned just before he stopped practicing several times a week. It was hard even then, but Kaito had gotten it. Now it was a pipe dream to think he could still do it. Still, Kaito tried.</p><p>               A triple lutz was difficult. It was doing a jump, but backwards. Gliding back, kicking off, spinning, and landing. It had taken him a while to get a handle on a simpler lutz, but after he did it got easier. He’d studied countless videos of different ice skaters doing it, and even watched a young girl do a quadruple lutz. Quadruple he was no where near accomplishing, but he would be satisfied with a triple.</p><p>               The rhythm of it was still stuck in his head. He glided back, skating with an outside edge. He pushed off with the toe pick, twisted three times, and as his opposite skate connected with the ice, it slipped out from under him. Kaito landed hard against it.</p><p>               “Dammit,” Kaito breathed.</p><p>               A puff of air appeared above him. He tried to think what he had done wrong, but the jump happened in seconds. He hadn’t focused as closely as he should have to each action, how hard he pushed off, how close his arms were tucked, or what angle his skate landed at. Without another skater or even a couch to tell him, Kaito was left clueless.</p><p>               He stood back up quickly and tried again. Same result. One final try and he landed with his back on ice. He groaned in irritation. He had learned this. Weeks ago, but he had <em>learned </em>this. It was frustrating to feel all of his hard work slip out from under him. Knowledge he had, just vanish. He had <em>done this. </em>Ryuto had taken a video for him for fuck’s sake- video. He had a video, he could watch it, review it, try again.</p><p>               Kaito had forgotten entirely about the twins until he skated towards them. They had watched, Hikaru growing more worried with each fall.</p><p>               “Are you okay?” Hikaru asked the moment he was close.</p><p>               “Yeah, why?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               He stopped in front of them, even shorter from the dip of the rink.</p><p>               “You fell a lot,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               “Three times!” Kaito protested. “That’s not a lot!”</p><p>               Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a look as Kaito moved towards the exit.</p><p>               “Are you done?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “No,” Kaito said instantly. “I was going to get my phone-“</p><p>               “I can get it,” Kaoru offered.  </p><p>               Kaito considered this a moment, before agreeing. He pointed Kaoru in the right direction before he pushed off of the wall.</p><p>               “How long have you been ice skating?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “Uh… eight years?” Kaito guessed. “No, seven. It was the year I met Ryuto.”</p><p>               “You’ve known him seven years then,” Hikaru said, a strange irritation in his voice.</p><p>               Kaito looked over at him and came to a halt. Was he jealous? He looked jealous; he would no longer meet Kaito’s gaze. Instead he glared accusingly at the ice.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito admitted. “I met him after we moved to the city. He actually talked me into going ice skating the first time, he wanted to impress this girl.”</p><p>               “Hmph.”</p><p>               “He fell,” Kaito said with a smile. Hikaru’s expression shifted slightly, he wasn’t smiling, but he wasn’t frowning either. “In front of her. She still brings it up. He still can’t skate, but he never let me teach him either.”</p><p>               Ryuto had sworn against ice skating after that incident, but still went out whenever Kaito begged him. He was bad at it, but Kaito never let him fall. Yoichi had learned to ice skate some. The previous summer, Yoichi had driven him to a nearby city to practice. By the end of the summer, Yoichi could do a few tricks. Kaito could have taught him more, but Yoichi refused to try anything higher than a bunny hop.</p><p>               “Why are you smiling?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “Nothing, I was just thinking of uh-“ Kaito stopped suddenly.</p><p>               He didn’t really want to explain who Yoichi was yet. He didn’t really know who they were to each other anymore. They’d broken up on good terms, but… it had been hard. They had been close all summer and the only thing keeping them from continuing to date was distance. Distance that would exist until they graduated… possibly growing larger after that. Neither of them new what university they were interested in yet, but soon Yoichi would have to decide. He was a year older than Kaito, next school year he would be in university.</p><p>               “Ryuto?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “Someone else,” Kaito said with a shake of his head. “A friend that lives by my grandparents.”</p><p>               Slowly Kaito started to skate again, trying a single lutz. He landed near perfectly, gliding back on the opposite foot he had kicked off with.</p><p>               “So that’s what the other one is supposed to look like?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “No, the other is a triple,” Kaito said. “I’ve done it before.”</p><p>               Kaito looked up at the sound of a door opening and saw Kaoru returning. Kaito skated towards the edge again and eagerly accepted his phone. He scrolled through his phone pictures and videos, but it had long since been buried. Kaito frowned and texted Ryuto. He didn’t reply quick enough, so instead Kaito texted Yoichi. He had gotten Ryuto to record it so he could send it to Yoichi. At the end of the summer, Kaito had promised to learn the move. The video was proof. Yoichi replied quicker, a greeting accompanied by the video.</p><p>               Kaito played the video and noticed the twins trying to look. Kaito laid flat against the top of the gate, for them to look. Ryuto was not a good cameraman. The video shook slightly, but still captured it with a bad zoom in. It shook more violently at the end as Ryuto shouted at him.</p><p>               “That’s what you’re trying to do?” Kaoru guessed.</p><p>               “Yep,” Kaito agreed.</p><p>               “How long ago was that?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged.</p><p>               “First week of winter break,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Two weeks before his mother got sick.</p><p>               Kaito started away from the wall, before looking back to them. They were both looking at his phone still. Kaito narrowed his eyes.</p><p>               “Do I need to lock my phone?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Hiding anything?” Hikaru returned.</p><p>               “Not to you,” Kaito sighed. “Don’t go through my phone.”</p><p>               “You got a text,” Kaoru called after him.</p><p>               “Don’t read it!” Kaito snapped. “I’ll check my phone after.”</p><p>               Kaoru snickered.</p><p>               Kaito tried the jump once more and came to the same result as before. This time as he went through it, he thought through each step he took and where he was going wrong. He went through it a few more times, before deciding to abandon it for the day.</p><p>               Instead he decided to go through easier jumps, cascading from one to the next. He liked to move between them as if he were practicing for a routine when he could. It made the motions easier, keeping up a familiar momentum.</p><p>               When he was finished, his feet ached under him. There would be blisters, certainly. Breaking in skates was a long and arduous task. He almost missed his old ones, before looking down. These were prettier, far more impressive.</p><p>               “What else are you hiding?” Hikaru asked as Kaito retreated towards the locker room.</p><p>               “You didn’t search through my phone?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “You told us not to,” Kaoru said pointedly.</p><p>               Kaito forced them to wait outside of the locker room as he changed. They waited on either side of the doorway, leaned against the wall. Kaito walked out moments later, stretching his arms as he did.</p><p>               “I’ve changed my mind about Kyoya,” Kaito declared. “He’s pretty cool.”</p><p>               “You’re going to regret saying that,” Hikaru warned.</p><p>               “Just wait until you have to repay him,” Kaoru hummed.</p><p>               Kaito wouldn’t learn about Kyoya’s plan for a couple of weeks.</p><p>               “You were pretty good,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               Kaito looked up at him and Kaoru smiled.</p><p>               “I thought so, at least,” Kaoru commented.</p><p>               Hikaru nodded in agreement and slowly Kaito smiled. He liked the compliment; despite the fact they had watched him fall several times. That was part of skating, falling during practice and hoping you stick the landing in front of judges.</p><p>               They parted ways in front of the school and Kaito ended up walking home alone. Haruhi had already left, they had stayed past club hours. He took longer to walk home that day and was eager to finally get home. His excitement didn’t last long. As he walked to his room, he spotted the bills left on his desk.</p><p>               Kaito sighed and after changing, sat down to figure out how much he would be short. He kept a detailed notebook of his paychecks, their savings, and expenses. He’d known this wouldn’t last forever; his paycheck wasn’t enough to pay even on a good week. They lived in a good apartment building with rent that wasn’t meant for a part time worker. His mother could pay it with her salary, but he couldn’t.</p><p>               That night he didn’t need to total it.</p><p>               He couldn’t pay.</p><p>                It was a lingering thought that stuck with him. He considered it throughout the next school day. His paycheck that week would be less then normal as well, he had lost several shifts due to his father. Kaito didn’t like this intrusion. He didn’t like it being torn out from under him, no discussion, just gone. He knew Ms. Hiromi told him to quit, but she didn’t know why he had it. His father had to. He had to understand why Kaito kept his job.</p><p>               When he did go to the host club room, Kyoya seemed pleased. Kaito was not in the shape to run around, his feet still hurt. Instead he settled in a seat and studied. Not for school, but for ice skating. He wanted to be able to do a triple lutz again, he just needed to figure out where he was going wrong. He poured over a variety of videos, comparing it to his old one and how he could improve that.</p><p>               “What are you doing?” Hikaru asked as he peered over Kaito’s shoulder.</p><p>               He wrapped his arms around Kaito’s shoulders and Kaito leaned back. He felt Hikaru’s chin settle against the top of his head.  </p><p>               “I’m trying to figure out what I did wrong,” Kaito explained.</p><p>               “You fell?” Hikaru provided.</p><p>               “Thanks,” Kaito chuckled. “I know that, but there’s more to it.”</p><p>               “This looks like a lot of work,” Hikaru muttered.</p><p>               “It’s fun,” Kaito insisted. “I mean, in a way.”</p><p>               It could be frustrating watching another skater complete a trick easily over and over when you couldn’t. There was a line for how much Kaito could watch others nail it before he got frustrated. Watching a full routine usually helped alleviate it, seeing how each move blended into the other.</p><p>               Hikaru hung around for the rest of club hours, moving to sit beside Kaito. He left with the twins and Haruhi. For a second day in a row, Kaito didn’t get to walk home. Instead Ms. Hiromi was waiting by the car. Kaito groaned.</p><p>               He’d avoided his calls too long.</p><p>               “Good luck,” Hikaru murmured.</p><p>               “Thanks,” Kaito sighed.</p><p>               Without a word, Kaito got into the car.</p><p>               “Where are we going?” Kaito asked tiredly.</p><p>               “The hospital,” Ms. Hiromi said flatly. “Your mother is worried, and your father is…”</p><p>               “Pissed?” Kaito guessed.</p><p>               She didn’t agree, but her expression made it clear he was right.  Kaito sighed and slumped further into the seat. He closed his eyes; glad she didn’t want to interrogate him. He’d escaped lectures for a week, he wasn’t looking forward to more.</p><p>               When the car settled in front of the hospital, Kaito climbed out and started towards his mother’s room. He had avoided coming since he’d collapsed, he didn’t want to worry her. In doing so, he’d worried her. This was the lesser of two evils, this way she didn’t know he’d been in a fight.</p><p>               His father was waiting outside the room, tapping his foot impatiently. As soon as he saw Kaito, he walked over.</p><p>               “The illusive Kaito Adachi,” his father said sardonically. “You should answer my calls, or at the very least call me back.”</p><p>               Kaito said nothing. He was learning it was better to keep quiet around his father, bite his tongue until it bled.</p><p>               “I did want to warn you about your job,” his father continued. “You made it impossible. From now on you will not need to worry about bills, I will handle it.”</p><p>               He was no longer looking at Kaito, but instead at his phone. He started back towards the elevator and Kaito followed with a frown.</p><p>               “You’re… paying,” Kaito repeated slowly.</p><p>               “Yes,” his father answered pedantically. “Who else?”</p><p>               “Me,” Kaito suggested.</p><p>               His father looked down at him, a strange humor in his eyes. He didn’t smile at Kaito, but he looked amused. Kaito went rigid, irritation flashing through him.</p><p>               “You no longer have a job,” his father said.</p><p>               Kaito’s hand balled into a fist as his agitation grew.</p><p>               “Speak with your mother, I am not in the mood for your antics,” his father said. “I have other matters to attend to-“</p><p>               “You are a lot better at leaving,” Kaito scoffed.</p><p>               His father glared at him. As he opened his mouth to retort, a nurse walked by. His gaze jumped around, not willing to make a scene.</p><p>               I am your father,” he said lowly. “Whether you like it or not.”</p><p>               “You weren’t a year ago, what’s changed?” Kaito asked. “Now that she is sick, you want to act like a savior?”</p><p>               His father’s gaze harshened considerably as he stood up taller. Kaito held his ground, he had an advantage. Right then he could say whatever he wanted, and his father had to reply in a level tone or risk being noticed. Kaito’s gaze slipped over to a family passing by, before he looked back at his father.</p><p>               “You are quite arrogant,” his father said through gritted teeth. “You would do well to consider where you would be without me.”</p><p>               He walked towards the elevator stiffly, it was clear he wanted to say more.</p><p>               “I would have a job,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Before his father could say anything, Kaito stalked off towards the hospital room. Kaito would hear about it later. Maybe this time the voicemail would be ten minutes.</p><p>               As Kaito stepped into the room, his mother looked up at him, smiling immediately. He hugged her and sat down in the chair near her, setting his school bag in the seat beside him.</p><p>               “Where have you been, Kaito?” his mother asked gently.</p><p>               “Studying,” Kaito said. It was only partially a lie; he had studied a lot.  </p><p>               She nodded and her expression slowly shifted. There was something else, a reason he was here. Kaito slumped into the seat. There was always more now. It couldn’t just be a visit. Now there was always his father lingering over them. She had to remind Kaito to be grateful, not to push him.</p><p>               Once Kaito thought he was slow to anger. He’d never agitated anyone into a fight, not like he kept doing now. The worst he’d done was pester Kosuke, but now he was actively walking towards fights. Maybe the twins were right to keep an eye on him.</p><p>               “Do we have to talk about him?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Kaito,” his mother said. “This is not easy for anyone. Your father is frustrated, you need to quit avoiding him.”</p><p>               Kaito remained quiet. He couldn’t win this. There was nothing she could say to make Kaito like him. All Kaito wanted to talk about was how much he hated him. He wanted to remind her of the years he’d been absent, how long they’d be on their own. He wanted to plead with her, tell her they should be on the same side.</p><p>               “We’ve been talking,” his mother said.</p><p>               They weren’t on the same side. Kaito wasn’t sure if they had ever been, but they certainly weren’t now. There was a pact between his parents, an agreement of some kind. Kaito was on the opposite side of them, with no room for negotiation.</p><p>               “Yeah, I know,” Kaito grumbled. “I no longer have a job.”</p><p>               He shouldn’t have said that. The words slipped out before he could stop them. He looked out the window, desperately wishing he was anywhere else.</p><p>               “We wanted you to have more time for your studies,” his mother said. “And… we may not keep the apartment much longer.”</p><p>               Kaito frowned at her, his entire focus now shifted.</p><p>               “Why?”</p><p>               That was the last thing he had left, their apartment. It wasn’t much without her around, but it was theirs. It was comforting, the one stable thing in his life. He had changed schools, made new friends, and… lost a part of his mother. She was no longer someone he could go to for reassurance, he couldn’t worry her, and he couldn’t complain much about all the changes.</p><p>               For a moment, Kaito was positive the world was splintering under his feet. He stole a look down to see the sterile tile reflecting a blurry version of himself.</p><p>               “Well… things are not getting better, Kaito,” his mother began delicately. “If I get better-“</p><p>               “When,” Kaito corrected instantly, his gaze snapping back to her.</p><p>               A pained look flashed across his mother and Kaito tensed. She looked older then, the lines around her eyes deeper, her hair thinner and veil like.  </p><p>               “<em>If,</em>” his mother said again. Her voice was the same always, the voice of a lawyer. Commanding and persuasive, as if she were always talking in front of a judge. “I will not be in a state to work or take care of you. Your father has offered to have you move in-“</p><p>               “You’re giving up?” Kaito asked, his voice rising.</p><p>               He knew he shouldn’t let himself get angry, but he was.</p><p>               “That’s not what I said,” she started. “We were discussing it. I only want the best for you-“</p><p>               Her tone remained firm, with no room for compromise.</p><p>               “You’re passing me off to him now?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               He’d been waiting for this day since… well since he first heard the argument. The echoing voices through his grandparents’ home, them insisting Kaito was too much for his mother to care for. Every summer she left him behind. He had expected to be left there, not with a stranger.</p><p>               “It’s not like that,” his mother said.</p><p>Her voice shifted suddenly now cautious and gentle, as if she were calming an agitated animal and not her son. He couldn’t remember how she normally sounded when they were just talking aimlessly. Now he only got the lawyer voice or the worried voice.</p><p>               “We barely know him,” Kaito said. “He left us-“           </p><p>               “Kaito, it was one night-“</p><p>               He rose to his feet, his eyes narrowing.</p><p>               “Do you regret it?” Kaito asked, his voice sharp and demanding.</p><p>               Kaito kept his gaze fixed on her.  She didn’t say anything. Kaito wilted as his heart fell. He walked towards the door; he’d gotten an answer. That was all he needed. His hand settled on the doorknob, but he remained still for a second. Say something. Say <em>something. </em></p><p>               She didn’t.</p><p>               Her silence was condemning. She didn’t defend him, she never had. Not when his father reprimanded him, she was quiet. Not when his grandmère shouted at him, she was quiet. Now when he finally gathered his courage to ask, she was quiet.</p><p>               Kaito pulled the door open and slid into the hallway.</p><p>               He wasn’t sure how he was meant to feel. He felt empty, completely hollow. He had always wondered. For years he had been too scared to ask. She couldn’t even answer him. She was quiet.</p><p>               <em>He’s a burden on you. </em></p><p>Kaito forced his eyes closed for a moment, his breathing growing more rapid.</p><p>She had been quiet then too. His grandmère took her silence as agreement. Kaito did too. He didn’t remember where he went then, he just remembered leaving. He walked. He kept going. Years later, his reaction was the same. To leave.</p><p>               Escaping wasn’t an option, but the act of moving made him think it was. If he walked far enough, his problems would vanish. Yet Kaito could never go that far. He always turned back at some point, even when no one looked for him. </p><p>               He made it out of the hospital before he spotted a familiar figure, his father. Kaito hesitated in the doorway, uncertain if he had been waiting for Kaito. As he turned to face Kaito, it was clear he had been waiting. His eyes were harsh and set in a narrowed gaze, the whites of his eyes pinpricks. He looked more like someone glaring down an enemy then a father looking at his son.</p><p>               Kaito steeled himself and walked out.</p><p>               “Kaito,” his father said sharply.</p><p>               Kaito slowly looked over at him, his lips settling in a thin frown.</p><p>               “Whether you approve of our decisions or not, you will respect them,” his father began.</p><p>               Kaito raised an eyebrow and immediately he saw a flicker of annoyance crawl across his father.</p><p>               “You’re not an easy man to respect,” Kaito said flatly.</p><p>               His father’s reaction was instantaneous, he turned on Kaito with a glare. Panic seized through Kaito as he took several steps back, his mind going blank. His father took slow purposeful steps towards him, standing taller as Kaito shrunk back.</p><p>               “My patience is not everlasting,” his father warned in a low tone that made Kaito’s skin crawl. “Consider that when you speak to me.”</p><p>               Kaito continued back, his heart hammering painfully in his chest. His father caught his arm, before Kaito got far. He held it up firmly, his grip strong enough to bruise. Kaito stared at him with wide eyes, terror striking through him.</p><p>               “Learn from your mistakes before you are reminded of your place,” he said coldly.</p><p>               He let go of Kaito, forcefully shoving his arm down. Kaito instantly moved back, putting as much distance between them as he could. His father hardly cast him another look, but instead turned on his heels and walked towards the waiting car. Slowly Kaito sunk to his knees, his breathing rapid as tears pricked at his eyes.</p><p>               The cold concrete bit at him, the chill bleeding through his pants and across his legs. His thoughts rammed into each other, cutting the previous off as they piled into his head. He couldn’t discern any of them, but instead felt an overwhelming panic. The doors to the hospital slid open with a gentle <em>swsh </em>and instantly Kaito was on his feet, moving quickly.</p><p>               As he walked a familiar car followed along the curb. Kaito’s heart was still thumping wildly. His thoughts were incoherent and quick, panic racing across him. He started away from the car, walking fast. He followed along the sidewalk, he just needed to get away. He needed to go somewhere else, get as far as he could.</p><p>               He raced through the crosswalk as the time counted down, planning his escape. Hatsui would have to wait for the light, and by then Kaito had already vanished. Kaito went through an alley way, crossing over onto a new street.</p><p>               Kaito needed to talk to someone, but he had no idea who. His mother had not been an option for months.</p><p>               He slowed down finally, his gaze flicking across the road. There other pedestrians around, none of them cast Kaito a glance. Kaito let out a shaky breath, trying to steady his rapid breathing. It didn’t work. Without another thought, Kaito pulled out his phone. In seconds he had pulled up a familiar contact and he felt his chest ache. He called.</p><p>               One ring. Two. Kaito moved his phone to hang up, but a voice interrupted “Hello?”</p><p>               Kaito relaxed, a slow easy smile ghosting his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hellllo i am back :D I didn't realize quite how long it had been since the last update until i checked<br/>but i'm back and  i'm bullying my son some more! This was a fun chapter to write just bc I experimented some! I also deleted a whole scene from this bc it just didn't have a point, but that got me thinking. I have a  lot of snippets and scenes I like but just didn't make it into the final chapter. I was considering compiling a google doc of deleted scenes to share if you'd be interested in that let me know !<br/>Next chapter is going to happen quicker then last update, promise!<br/>Thanks for reading! &lt;3 I hope you're doing well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Distant Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! this chapter is a little bit longer than normal bc i couldn't help myself c': I hope you guys like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Hikaru frowned down at his phone. Kaoru looked over at him with a smug smile and a knowing look in his eyes. Hikaru rolled his eyes and let his gaze drift outside the car window. He had never been the type of person to constantly check his phone. Neither of them had much of a social media presence, at least not beyond the host club. Even then, it was just a website. The coding behind it rarely needed updates, beyond the occasional cosmetic upgrade. Despite that, here he was checking his phone every few minutes. He checked it again.</p><p>               Nothing.  </p><p>               “Still hasn’t replied?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “What?” Hikaru asked. He wanted to pretend he had no idea what Kaoru meant, but the agitation in his voice betrayed him. Kaoru gave him a look and Hikaru huffed. He knew he couldn’t hide much from him; Kaoru could read him like a book. Reluctantly Hikaru admitted, “No.”</p><p>               “I would text him, but he never replies to me,” Kaoru chuckled. “I guess I deserve it after texting him from everyone else’s phones.”</p><p>               Hikaru didn’t answer him and Kaoru slowly frowned. He reached out and wrapped his arm around Hikaru, leaning into him. Hikaru refused to look at him, even as he felt Kaoru’s worried gaze.</p><p>               “He’s fine,” Kaoru reassured. “Maybe his phone died, he’s complained about the battery life.”</p><p>               “He owns a charger,” Hikaru grumbled.</p><p>               Kaoru couldn’t help but smile, causing Hikaru’s frown to deepen in annoyance.</p><p>               “What?” Hikaru demanded.</p><p>               “Nothing,” Kaoru lied. “We can ask him at school.”</p><p>               It was a natural assumption to think Kaito would be there before them. Haruhi always arrived early, and since he had started walking with her, he too was early. When they walked in, they spotted half of their class. Momoka and Kazukiyo were standing together, Haruhi was in her desk, even Yuki was present. No Kaito.</p><p>               Kaoru stole a look at Hikaru to see his eyebrows scrunch together, his eyes tracing the space Kaito was meant to be in.</p><p>               “Where is he?” Hikaru asked as he walked towards Haruhi.</p><p>               “Good morning to you too,” Haruhi said. She looked up at Hikaru with a small annoyed frown.</p><p>               “Good morning, Haruhi,” Kaoru said as he smiled. Kaoru slid into his desk. “You didn’t walk with Kaito today?”</p><p>               “No,” Haruhi said with a shrug. “He texted me saying he left earlier.”</p><p>               “Earlier?” Hikaru repeated. “Then, where is he?”</p><p>               “Have you tried texting him?” Haruhi asked, frustration crawling into her voice.</p><p>               Hikaru glowered. He set his bag in its place, before wandering towards the window to look outside. From their classroom they could see the main courtyard and a piece the garden. Hikaru wondered if he was wandering the gardens, Kaito seemed drawn to it.</p><p>               Personally, Hikaru had little interest in gardens. His grandmother worked with ikebana, creating a multitude of flower arrangements. The appeal was lost on him. Even less so with cut flowers, ones that would die swiftly. Their beauty was short lived. When he expressed this towards his grandmother, she laughed. Not in a harsh way, but more in surprise. <em>That is one way to see it, </em>she had said. She explained it as taking the beauty of nature indoors. Kaoru understood it better than Hikaru.</p><p>               “Do you think he’s lost?” Kaoru asked in mild amusement.</p><p>               Hikaru didn’t think so. Kaito had made the trip to class plenty. He’d gotten better at navigating Ouran considerably. He struggled occasionally, but he’d gotten better at asking for help.</p><p>               Hikaru looked up each time a new student entered the classroom. Each time he was disappointed, until finally Kaito walked in. Hikaru crossed the room in a few strides. Kaito didn’t notice him until Hikaru was leaned against the side of his desk.</p><p>               “Where have you been?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “Haruhi said you left early,” Kaoru added.</p><p>               Hikaru glanced back to see Kaoru approaching. Kaito looked between them in surprise. He was wearing his glasses, but they didn’t hide the heavy dark circles that lingered under his eyes.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito mumbled.</p><p>               “Did you sleep?” Hikaru questioned.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged halfheartedly before saying, “I don’t know.”</p><p>               “How do you not know?” Kaoru asked in amusement. “You look terrible.”</p><p>               “Gee, thanks,” Kaito said with a breathy chuckle.</p><p>               “Why haven’t you answered me?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito stared at him in confusion, the corners of lips turning down into a hesitant frown.</p><p>               “Is your phone dead?” Kaoru questioned.</p><p>               It took Kaito a moment to react, then he reached into his bag. He pulled out his phone and held down the power button. His phone slowly booted up, revealing several notifications. Kaito’s smile fell.</p><p>               “How long was it off?” Kaoru snickered.</p><p>               “Uh… seven… last night,” Kaito mumbled.</p><p>               Hikaru watched as Kaito shut down his phone again. He dropped it back into his bag.  </p><p>               “Why even have a phone if its off?” Kaoru asked. “Seems counterproductive, Kaito.”</p><p>               “Yeah, maybe,” Kaito said with a small forced smile.</p><p>               As Hikaru opened his mouth to continue the interrogation, the teacher walked in. She ushered them back to their seats. Begrudgingly, Hikaru obliged. Instantly his gaze was back on Kaito, watching as Yuki turned to talk to him during announcements.</p><p>               Hikaru kept glancing over towards Kaito throughout class, but not once did he catch Kaito’s gaze. Usually Hikaru did catch Kaito looking in his direction, if not at him then out the window. Instead Kaito kept his eyes on the board or staring blankly ahead. It was strange. His tenth look over, Hikaru noticed Kaito’s hand tapping against his desk anxiously. He looked up to see Kaito rub at his eyes, knocking his glasses.</p><p>               The moment class ended, Hikaru was on his feet. He walked over to Kaito, watching as Yuki spoke to him. Something was off. It was small things, small enough he couldn’t explain how he noticed. It was the slight droop of his shoulders, his voice quieter, his smile slower.</p><p>               “Hey Kaito,” Kaoru called.</p><p>               Kaito looked over at them, seeming startled. He smiled as he looked at Hikaru. There was a deep weariness in Kaito’s eyes; it contrasted starkly with his smile.</p><p>               “Hi,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Yuki left and Kaoru watched.</p><p>               “She doesn’t like us, huh?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged and said, “You don’t talk to her either.”</p><p>               Kaoru considered this a moment.</p><p>               “People come to us now-“ Kaoru began.</p><p>               “What’s wrong?” HIkaru asked, unintentionally cutting Kaoru off.</p><p>               Kaito’s gaze snapped back to Hikaru, quick enough Hikaru knew he was right.</p><p>               “Nothing.”</p><p>               Hikaru’s eyes narrowed. Kaito looked over towards the window, avoiding his gaze entirely. Hikaru saw Haruhi watching them with a small frown, before she turned back to her book. Kaito was unlikely to say anything with her or Kaoru around. Hikaru hated that he couldn’t push it any further, but he couldn’t. Not without upsetting Kaito.</p><p>               “Can we go to lunch?” Kaoru asked. “Kaito can sleep during club hours.”</p><p>               Kaoru seemed completely unaware something was even wrong. Hikaru couldn’t understand how, everything seemed to scream something happened. It was more then just a bad night’s sleep. Kaito didn’t seem to even hear Kaoru.</p><p>               Kaoru started towards the door, turning on his heel as he realized neither of them had followed. He walked backwards slowly.</p><p>               “I’m hungry, let’s go,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               “Come on,” Hikaru said to Kaito.</p><p>               “I’m… actually going to walk around,” Kaito said as he stood up. “Go on ahead.”</p><p>               Kaoru looked to Hikaru for a decision on how to respond. Hikaru frowned.</p><p>               “I’ll go with you,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Kaito watched him for a moment, as if he were waiting for an addendum. When there wasn’t one, he said, “What about lunch?”</p><p>               Hikaru shrugged dully. Something was going on and this time Hikaru knew better then to let Kaito spiral on his own.</p><p>               As they left, he let Kaito lead. Kaito didn’t consider where they were going, he simply moved. Around bends and corridors, stairs, and doors, until they were outside. There seemed to be no goal in his movement, the only motivation was to move. Haruhi had said before he liked to run. Was this what she meant?</p><p>               Haruhi was paralyzed by fear with lightning. Hikaru wondered how Kaito reacted to fear. Was it identical to this?</p><p>               “What are you scared of?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “Not enough,” Kaito mumbled.</p><p>               Kaito’s eyes were narrowed in thought, one of his hands clenched into a white knuckled fist. Hikaru eyed him uncertainly and Kaito seemed to realize what he’d said. He grew flustered, color rising in his face.</p><p>               “I uh- I don’t know,” Kaito said as his expression broke. He stood up straighter as he walked, indicating with his hands through the air as he continued, “I don’t have a phobia or anything.”</p><p>               “Hm,” Hikaru said in thought. He started to list common fears he knew, from bugs to the dark to fire. Kaito denied each, until Hikaru asked, “Sharks?”</p><p>               “They don’t keep me up at night,” Kaito decided with a shrug. “I mean if one’s swimming under the boat I’m in, sure-“ Hikaru stared at him a moment and Kaito frowned. “You can’t tell me you’re not scared of sharks. That’s like asking if I’m scared of a masked murderer!”</p><p>               “Yeah, ok,” Hikaru decided. “What about… the ocean? You said once you wanted to drown?”</p><p>               “Did I?” Kaito asked in astonishment.</p><p>               Hikaru nodded in confirmation and elaborated, “In Belize.”</p><p>               “In the pit,” Kaito said suddenly. “I stand by that.”</p><p>               “Well?” Hikaru pressed.</p><p>               “I’m not scared of drowning,” Kaito answered slowly. He squinted as he considered it. He waved his hands again as if to accentuate a point. “I can’t swim, but I’m okay drowning-“</p><p>               “You can’t swim?” Hikaru asked instantly.</p><p>               Kaito turner brighter red in embarrassment and Hikaru smiled slowly. He wrapped an around Kaito’s shoulders, tugging him closer as they walked.</p><p>               “Don’t tell anyone,” Kaito muttered. “I don’t broadcast it.”</p><p>               “When we go to Belize- or somewhere with a beach, I’ll teach you to swim,” Hikaru promised.</p><p>               Slowly Kaito smiled again. He stared up at Hikaru with bright eyes. Hikaru chuckled and Kaito began to protest.</p><p>               “Shut up!” Kaito huffed.</p><p>               He pushed a hand against Hikaru as he tried to wriggle free. Instead of letting go, Hikaru wrapped both of his arms around Kaito. Kaito struggled more. Hikaru snickered madly.</p><p>               “You’re going to make us fall again!” Kaito whined.</p><p>               “You did it last time,” Hikaru reminded.</p><p>               “Right, you were defending your brother,” Kaito said. “Kaoru can handle his own fights-“</p><p>               “Were you going to fight him?” Hikaru laughed.</p><p>               “No!”</p><p>               Hikaru’s chin settled on Kaito’s shoulder and Kaito froze, momentarily halting his escape.</p><p>               “I’d hate to have to choose between you two,” Hikaru said quietly.</p><p>               Kaito’s reaction took a second but was entirely worth it. He struggled to speak, wordlessly opening and closing his mouth, then blushing as Hikaru chuckled.</p><p>               “Knock it off!” Kaito finally managed.</p><p>               This time as he struggled, Kaito was able to break free. He stumbled away from Hikaru and instantly Kaito’s face scrunched in annoyance.</p><p>               “What?” Hikaru asked innocently.</p><p>               “You know,” Kaito snapped.</p><p>               He turned his back on Hikaru and Hikaru’s smile grew.  Kaito crossed his arms and Hikaru approached him. Hikaru wrapped his arms over Kaito’s, leaning forward against him.</p><p>               “Know what?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “You’re too good at being a host,” Kaito grumbled.<br/>
               “Are you calling me charming?”</p><p>               “Annoying. You flaunt it more then Tamaki!”</p><p>               “How dare you,” Hikaru said aghast.</p><p>               He let go of Kaito and stepped back. Kaito turned with a smirk, a devilish look in his eyes.</p><p>               “It’s true,” Kaito taunted. “You love to show off, your voice gets silky and low, you saunter across the club room-“</p><p>               “You watch me then?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito flushed again and Hikaru smirked.</p><p>               “I <em>hate </em>you,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He started back towards the school and Hikaru hurried after him with a laugh.</p><p>               “Come on, you make it too easy,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Kaito glanced back at him unconfidently. Hikaru’s smile fell. Kaito didn’t need to say it, he knew exactly what he was wondering. Was this friendly teasing or harsh mockery. It made Hikaru’s heart fall a little, the unspoken question a painful spike through his chest.</p><p>               “You know I like you,” Hikaru reminded offhandedly.</p><p>               Kaito studied him, still unconvinced.</p><p>               “You’re my best friend, remember?” Hikaru added.</p><p>               Finally, Kaito smiled.</p><p>               “Yeah, okay,” Kaito said. Kaito turned and headed back towards the school building.</p><p>               “Where are we going?” Hikaru questioned.</p><p>               “You need to eat lunch. I don’t want to be the reason you’re cranky all day,” Kaito said offhandedly.</p><p>               “I don’t get cranky-“ Hikaru began defensively.  </p><p>               “Yeah, you do,” Kaito said. “Ask Kaoru, he’ll agree with me. Remember when Tamaki begged you to help him during lunch? You were pissy the rest of the day!”</p><p>               Hikaru held his head higher, shoving his hands into his pockets. Kaito chuckled and gently bumped into him. Hikaru stared down at him in surprise.</p><p>               “I bet your guests didn’t like it,” Kaito hummed.</p><p>               “I’m professional,” Hikaru grumbled. Kaito’s smirk grew and Hikaru demanded, “What?”<br/>
               “I mean… you are awfully easy to steal away from your guests,” Kaito said innocently. </p><p>               “I let you distract me,” Hikaru said emphatically.</p><p>               Kaito snickered and Hikaru released an annoyed breath.</p><p>               “You try and be a host half the week-“</p><p>               “I’m not a host!” Kaito reminded. “Thankfully!”</p><p>               “What do you mean thankfully?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito stepped out of the grass and back onto the path.</p><p>               “I mean it seems annoying,” Kaito said. “Flirting with girls you hardly know? No thanks. I already don’t like how they look at me, it’s like they’re expecting me to do a back flip or something!”</p><p>               “I haven’t noticed,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               He wouldn’t admit aloud, but he did forget entirely about guests when Kaito was around. Hikaru looked over at Kaito. He was staring off into the distance again, they had walked past the doors they had exited from. His eyes were slightly glazed over, undoubtedly his mind far away.</p><p>               “What happened?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito blinked and glanced up at Hikaru with a startled look.</p><p>               “Forget I was here?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “No,” Kaito said instantly. “Just got distracted.”</p><p>               Kaito stopped in his tracks. He looked back towards where they had come from, then forward again. He frowned.</p><p>               “We passed the door,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “There’s another,” Hikaru said dully. “Are you going to answer my question?”</p><p>               Kaito bit his lip uncertainly, his gaze settling on the floor ahead of them. He lifted his shoulders in a half shrug.</p><p>               “I don’t really want to talk about it,” Kaito said. “Not yet.”</p><p>               Hikaru was quiet as they continued down the path. He wanted to ask more, push for something, but Kaito seemed to be feeling better. He didn’t want to jeopardize that.</p><p>               “Alright,” Hikaru decided. “As long as you will tell me.”</p><p>               “I will,” Kaito promised.</p><p>               Hikaru nodded in satisfaction. As they reached the door, Hikaru pulled it open for Kaito. Kaito looked up at it and smiled slowly.</p><p>               “What a good host,” Kaito commented as he walked through.</p><p>               “I’m one of the best,” Hikaru boasted.</p><p>               Kaito rolled his eyes and fell back to let Hikaru lead. Kaito didn’t say much as they walked back to join Kaoru in the refectory. Instead he seemed to fall into his own thoughts, his expression falling. Hikaru glanced over to check on him a few times, uncertain quite what to say to lift his mood again. He wasn’t used to talking being this difficult around Kaito, usually Kaito was the one to carry the conversation.</p><p>               As they reached the refectory, Hikaru looked around for Kaoru. He was sitting with Kazukiyo and Momoka. Instantly Kaoru waved them over. Hikaru smiled and headed over, Kaito trailing behind.</p><p>               “Hi, Hikaru, Kaito,” Momoka greeted.</p><p>               Kaito looked up at her in surprise, he hadn’t even noticed her.</p><p>               “Hey,” Kaito said with a slow smile. “How are you guys?”</p><p>               “Good,” Momoka said. “Where were you two?”</p><p>               “Walking,” Kaoru provided.</p><p>               Hikaru nodded and glanced over to see Kaito’s gaze fixed elsewhere. He followed his line of sight to see his half-sister, Saori Ayanokoji. Hikaru didn’t know much about her. He never cared to interact with her.</p><p>               “What do you think, Kaito?” Kazukiyo asked.</p><p>               Hikaru had missed the question as well and looked back at the group curiously.</p><p>               “Huh? Sorry, I- I’ll catch up with you guys,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Kaito started off and Hikaru resisted the urge to call after him. Before Kaito even reached her, Saori looked over. She frowned at him, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Kaito knew she would rather he left her alone during school, but he didn’t see another option. He nodded his head towards the door and started towards it. Silently she followed, looking around to see who was watching.</p><p>               Kaito marched straight out and Kaito led them a safe distance from it, hiding out in a hallway behind the stairs. He started to pace in front of her while Saori crossed her arms. She started to tap her foot impatiently, a slight click sounding with each tap. Kaito looked down at her shoes. He didn’t understand how loud they were. </p><p>               “Well?” Saori asked sharply.</p><p>               Kaito looked up at her, before continuing to pace.</p><p>               “You’re making me nauseous; can you stop?” Saori asked.</p><p>               Kaito stopped in his tracks, he’d started pacing unconsciously. He ran a hand through his hair, before continuing to pace in a line.</p><p>               “What does he want with me?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Who?” Saori asked.</p><p>               “Our- your father,” Kaito grumbled.</p><p>               “He’s your father too,” Saori said in irritation.</p><p>               “Oh, we’re related again?” Kaito asked as he turned on Saori, his agitation rising.</p><p>               She stared at him with the same unimpressed gaze. The same look of utter dissatisfaction, as if she expected better. Kaito’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>               “What do <em>you </em>want from me?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “What do I want?” Saori asked with a hollow laugh. “That’s not a part of this equation. I wanted you to be no one.”</p><p>               Kaito stared at her uncertainly.</p><p>               “But then you ran off and befriended the Hitachiins, of course,” Saori said with a shake of her head.        </p><p>               She walked in a small line, before turning back to face him.</p><p>               “You go to the host club,” Saori continued. “You get in a fight! What are you doing, Kaito?”</p><p>               Kaito had absolutely no idea what he was doing.</p><p>               “Why am I here?” Kaito asked. “It wouldn’t have stayed quiet forever; everyone knows I don’t belong here.”</p><p>               “You don’t,” Saori agreed in frustration. “But he is deciding to parade his mistake around… of course its better for him to take ownership of it instead of- of waiting for it to be announced in a trashy magazine!”</p><p>               It. She had called him an it and a mistake. Kaito was pretty sure it should’ve stung more then it did, but right then it seemed the tamest insult he’d received lately.</p><p>               “This is damage control then,” Kaito said. Saori nodded. “Then why does he want me to move?”</p><p>               “Move?” Saori repeated, her gaze snapping to Kaito.</p><p>               She didn’t know that. He turned and started to pace again, trying to think everything through.</p><p>               “He doesn’t like me,” Kaito said as he ran his hand across his wrist. He was surprised there wasn’t a bruise there, he could still feel his grip around it. “He <em>hates </em>me. What does he want from this? From me?”</p><p>               “Damage control,” Saori repeated. “Once you’re in better shape he’ll flaunt you at some public event, show off that you’re well-adjusted.”</p><p>               Kaito rubbed at his eyes tiredly.</p><p>               “You look horrible,” Saori said bluntly. “Did you get in another fight?”</p><p>               “Are you keeping tabs on me? Spying?” Kaito asked, anger rising in his voice.</p><p>               “Do you seriously want to do this?” Saori asked. “You look as sick as your mother.”</p><p>               Kaito froze, his gaze jumping to her.</p><p>               “You saw her?” Kaito asked, a chill rippling across his skin.</p><p>               “Of course. She didn’t tell you?” Saori asked sardonically. </p><p>               Kaito’s shoulders fell, the fight suddenly draining from him. She hadn’t told him that. Not once had his mother mentioned that Saori had visited, that she had met his half-sister. Why wouldn’t she tell him? Then again… it wasn’t like she was above keeping secrets. She never warned Kaito about his father, never asked if this was what he wanted.</p><p>               His hand balled into a fist.</p><p>               “How long ago?” Kaito demanded.</p><p>               “Shortly after you first arrived at Ouran,” Saori explained. “I wanted…” </p><p>               “To see the competition?” Kaito scoffed. Saori stayed quiet. “You’re wrong. He abandoned us years ago. If you’re scared, he loves her- <em>me</em>, don’t be.”</p><p>               Still, Saori remained quiet. Her gaze was fixed on him, her expression unyielding.  He tried to search her for any sign of what she was feeling, any sign of how the betrayal affected her. She showed him nothing. Kaito sighed in annoyance. This was the only person in the world that could understand how he was feeling. She refused to.</p><p>               “You are lucky,” Saori said flatly. “Lucky he came back.”  </p><p>               <em>Lucky. </em>There was that word again. It ignited his anger once more, growing stronger with each second like a wildfire.</p><p>               “Lucky?” Kaito asked with a scowl. “What about this is lucky? I would rather him be dead-“</p><p>               “Then she would die as well,” Saori said. She moved her hands to accentuate her point as she continued, “The previous doctors misdiagnosed her! Inept and ill-equipped little hospital, I am surprised she survived a week there!”</p><p>               Kaito stared at her, his expression breaking.</p><p>               “Misdiagnosed?” he repeated.</p><p>               She hadn’t even told him that. He didn’t even know what his mother was sick with!</p><p>               “Your mother really likes keeping secrets from you,” Saori said. “Perhaps you should be less trusting, Adachi.”</p><p>               Kaito stared at her levelly.</p><p>               “So should you,” Kaito growled. “He could have told you years ago-“</p><p>               “He was protecting his reputation-“</p><p>               “Himself,” Kaito corrected. “What a great <em>father. </em>Worried about his reputation before his own kids, even his wife!”</p><p>               “They were doing better,” Saori snapped. He had struck a nerve. “Until you showed up.”</p><p>               “Would you rather him have lied for the rest of his life?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Yes,” Saori answered. “Then I would not have to deal with all of this.”</p><p>               She gestured to the school around them, then to him.</p><p>               “Look at you,” Saori said. “You’ve ruined <em>everything.</em>”</p><p>               “I haven’t done anything-“</p><p>               She walked closer to him, her heels clicking against the tile loudly, pounding against his skull.</p><p>               “Who do you think you are?” Saori asked. “You waltzed into this school without a second thought! I have worked hard for years to be respected, and now you just show up and ruin it all.”</p><p>               “I- how?” Kaito asked in utter disbelief.</p><p>               “You are an idiot!” Saori said angrily. “You know nothing about this school! About being in upper class in society-“</p><p>               “That’s not my fault,” Kaito returned readily.</p><p>               “You could learn,” Saori said. “You could learn respect.”</p><p>               She glared down at him, before walking past him stiffly. Kaito turned with a frown.</p><p>               “Now who’s running away?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               Saori turned on him, her eyes filled with an anger he couldn’t comprehend.</p><p>               “Don’t you dare,” she said. “I have had to deal with your mistakes since you entered this school. I have tried to quell the rumors, quiet the whispers-“  </p><p>               “What does that mean?” Kaito demanded heatedly.</p><p>               “Very few people are fond of you,” Saori reminded. “I have done my best to stop them.”</p><p>               “From shoving me down stairs?” Kaito guessed. “That didn’t work.”</p><p>               “What was your plan, Kaito? Let people harass you until you die?”</p><p>               Kaito didn’t have an answer for her. She sighed again.</p><p>               “If you want to spend every week picking your notes from the fountain, then fine,“ Saori said.  </p><p>               “How do you know all of this?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “You are my responsibility,” Saori answered as if this obvious.</p><p>               “Says who?” Kaito asked. “I didn’t ask for your help.”</p><p>               “You just are,” Saori snapped. “You do not get a choice and neither do I.”</p><p>               They stared at each other for a long moment.</p><p>               “I’m sorry,” Kaito finally said. Her expression shifted to uncertainty. She didn’t trust him. “If you want me to do better, help me. Not just watching every mistake I make.”</p><p>               “Not every mistake,” Saori said. “What started your little interrogation?”</p><p>               “Your- our father,” Kaito mumbled. “I had a run in with him yesterday.”</p><p>               Saori stared at him a long moment before sighing tiredly.</p><p>               “He is not a patient man,” Saori finally said.  </p><p>               Saori looked away from him.</p><p>               “I am not patient either,” Saori admitted. “I- I know this isn’t <em>easy. </em>My expectations are high- higher than they should be.”</p><p>               “I’m not mad at you,” Kaito said. She hadn’t quite apologized, but it was close enough for Kaito. “You don’t deserve this. I don’t need anyone else sneaking around behind my back though. You’re right, my mother doesn’t tell me much… neither does our father.”</p><p>               “Give me your phone,” Saori commanded.</p><p>               Kaito reached into his pocket but came up empty. He’d left it in the classroom. Saori rolled her eyes and instead produced her phone. She typed in it a moment before handing it to him, a new contact made and waiting for his number. He typed it in with a slow smile before returning it.</p><p>“This does not mean I like you… but I would rather you text me than make a fool of yourself. We need to get you a new suit, the one you wore to dinner was awful.”</p><p>               “You remember that?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “It had polyester fabric,” Saori said.</p><p>               “I don’t know what that means,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Of course, you don’t,” Saori said. Saori shook her head in annoyance and started away.</p><p>               “Saori,” Kaito called. Saori stopped to look at him. “Thanks.”</p><p>               “Do not thank me yet, Kaito.”</p><p>               He watched as she walked away. He let out a long breath and ran a hand through his hair. He really was tired. He could feel it settling in then, a familiar exhaustion. He really needed to sleep more. He had been good there, for a week.</p><p>               “Saori,” Kaito called again.          </p><p>               He turned to see she was still within earshot, staring at him in irritation. Kaito jogged back towards her, uneasily.</p><p>               “I know this is stupid,” Kaito mumbled. “But… he wouldn’t kill me, would he?”</p><p>               It was a ridiculous question brought up by his pent-up anxiety. Kaito knew it preposterous, hearing it made it sound so much dumber. It was just the look in his father’s eyes that had caught him so off guard. He hated Kaito. His expression had been bordering murderous, Kaito was still questioning what would have happened if he’d had the courage to speak.</p><p>               “No,” Saori said slowly. She had considered the question; she hadn’t cast it aside. “That would bring up too many questions. People know about you. If you disappear people will ask. And you have made powerful friends.”</p><p>               “I have?” Kaito asked uncertainly.</p><p>               Saori stared at him, expecting him to figure it out. When he didn’t, she elaborated, “The Hitachiins? Kaito do your research. Everyone in that host club- save the commoner, is more influential than your entire class combined.”</p><p>               “Minus people noticing, would he kill me?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               Saori contemplated it longer then he liked. It should be a simple question; would he murder someone? He was rich, he’d have someone else do it. Bury Kaito’s body far away-</p><p>               “No,” Saori finally decided. “He doesn’t like a mess. If you were truly bothersome, maybe a boarding school in America.”</p><p>               “I don’t know English that well,” Kaito said with a grimace.</p><p>               “I advise you behave then,” Saori said. “But… that would be a last resort. Sending you off to a school is admitting defeat. Its better for him to keep up appearances.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded slowly. If that truly was the worst-case scenario, he could handle it. Boarding school would be annoying, but his mother would- well… Kaito didn’t know anymore. A week ago, he would’ve said his mother would fight for him. Now he wasn’t sure. She couldn’t even answer him. Maybe she would ship him off to a faraway school, one less thing to worry about.</p><p>               “Is that it?” Saori asked coolly.</p><p>                “Yeah,” Kaito said. “Yeah. Thanks.”</p><p>               Saori nodded and left again. Her heels sounder fainter then, no longer nails digging through his skull. Kaito turned and started down the hallway, rethinking what they had talked about. He felt a little bit better, at least about his father. He still hated Kaito, but at least… he wouldn’t murder him. He’d known it was unrealistic the first time it’d crept into his thoughts the previous night, but it stuck in his mind and refused to leave. His anxiety had gotten worse. He’d been an anxious person for years, but it had never been <em>this </em>bad. It was hard to tell when he was spiraling until he’d hit rock bottom. He’d lost whatever safety net he’d had, from his own negligence. He used to be able to catch himself early and calm himself.</p><p>               He retreated to the classroom, but as he walked in, he realized he didn’t want to be there. Haruhi looked up at him. He didn’t know where he wanted to be anymore. Somewhere far away from this mess. Maybe Belize would be nice.</p><p>               “Hikaru wanted to know where you were,” Haruhi said. “He’s texted me three times- four times.”</p><p>               “Shit, sorry,” Kaito said. “I was supposed to go back to them. I got distracted.”</p><p>               Haruhi shrugged and said, “I figured. I’ll tell him. Is your phone not working?”</p><p>               “I uh- it is, I just- I have notifications off,” Kaito said, fumbling with his words.</p><p>               “Why?” Haruhi asked plainly.</p><p>               “Uh…” Kaito trailed off uneasily. The truth was, he was avoiding his parents. Missed calls were already stacking, and it hadn’t been a day. They both had something to say to him. He was already struggling with what he’d already been told… or hadn’t been told. “I forgot to turn it back on. I was studying last night.”</p><p>               Haruhi nodded, that was an answer she understood. Kaito didn’t like lying, but it was easier then explaining. He felt even more guilty that she didn’t question it further, she believed him. Kaito walked over to his seat and sat down. He drummed his fingers against his desk, before getting up again. He started towards the door but stopped as Haruhi spoke.</p><p>               “Don’t leave, Hikaru was looking for you,” Haruhi reminded.</p><p>               “Right,” Kaito said. “Right, sorry.”</p><p>               He walked back towards his desk but sprung up before he’d even touched the seat. He paced along the back wall behind the final line of desks. Haruhi watched him for a moment.</p><p>               “Is something wrong?” Haruhi asked with a frown.</p><p>               “Not really,” Kaito said. “Just… thinking.”</p><p>               Thinking too much. He needed to stop, take a breath, and try to move on. Work on schoolwork, <em>something. </em>He would love to go to the ice-skating rink, but today was not a designated day he could use it. He could go to the one in the city, but only after school hours. Maybe during club hours.</p><p>               Haruhi went back to studying and left Kaito to pace. She asked him a few French questions and Kaito gratefully accepted the brief distraction. Haruhi quickly finished her work and turned to read a book instead. Kaito continued to pace. His mind had calmed some, but he had a sneaking feeling if he stopped walking, all the thoughts would flood back.</p><p>               “Are you trying to ditch us?”</p><p>               He paused in his pacing to look up at Hikaru. He was standing in the doorway with Kaoru by his side. </p><p>               “You?” Kaito asked with a sly smile. “Never.”</p><p>               He returned to his pacing and the twins moved to their desks. They both watched him curiously.</p><p>               “Who broke Kaito?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               Hikaru had a creeping suspicion he knew exactly who. Kaito either didn’t hear Kaoru or ignored him. He stopped in his tracks as his eyes lit up. Hikaru could practically see a lightbulb over his head as an idea crossed Kaito. He watched in amusement as Kaito spun on his heel, his arms slightly out.</p><p>               “Oh, Haruhi-“ Kaito began.</p><p>               “It feels obvious now that you are an ice skater,” Kaoru said dryly.</p><p>               “Does it?” Kaito asked, sounding startled.</p><p>               Kaoru bobbed his head and Hikaru shrugged. He probably never would’ve guessed. When Kaito got excited, his movements were more exaggerated, but Hikaru never would associate it with ice skater. Hikaru had a misconception of Kaito being clumsy on his feet for the first few weeks he knew him. Kaito had nearly fallen plenty, now Hikaru understood it was just him being reckless.  </p><p>               “You were saying?” Haruhi asked.</p><p>               Kaito looked confused, having forgotten he’d been interrupted. Hikaru smiled, in no rush to help Kaito remember. He liked Kaito’s perplexed look. His eyes always went a little wide before his eyebrows quirked together. His smile would fall in thought, before his expression would brighten in realization. Kaoru opened his mouth to help, but Hikaru quickly shot him a look and Kaoru went quiet.</p><p>               Just as predicted, Kaito’s eyes shined and he smiled as he remembered.</p><p>               “Oh! Ryuto wanted me to invite you to hangout this weekend,” Kaito explained.</p><p>               Kaito listed a variety of names Hikaru didn’t recognize. Kaito counted on his fingers with each name but couldn’t remember the final name.  Haruhi considered it for a moment and Kaito looked towards Hikaru, “You and Kaoru can come as well. We never have enough people for a full team.”</p><p>               “We’re an afterthought,” Hikaru commented as his gaze slid to Kaoru.</p><p>               Kaoru snickered and said, “Kaito’s already moved on from us.”</p><p>               “Never,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Hikaru chuckled.</p><p>               Kaito ended up helping Hikaru with French for the rest of their break. Kaoru had brought it up, to Hikaru’s annoyance. Out of the pair, Hikaru was worse at foreign languages. He had been since they were little. He and Kaoru had complimenting skills, Kaoru was good at foreign languages and literature, while Hikaru was good at sciences and math. Usually they could tutor each other, but Kaoru insisted today Kaito help.</p><p>               “Kaito is fluent,” Kaoru reasoned as Hikaru shot him an annoyed look. “And he must be bored in conversational French.”</p><p>               “Bored?” Kaito scoffed. “I played catch up for weeks in every other class, I will take an easy one.”</p><p>               Hikaru smirked and said, “Kaito is an over achiever.”</p><p>               Kaito wilted some and Hikaru’s expression fell. He opened his mouth to back track but couldn’t think of anything. Kaito shrugged dully.</p><p>               “That’s more Haruhi’s game,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He settled in the seat in front of Hikaru and looked over at his notes. He started to help Hikaru with it, but the entire time Hikaru felt a strange guilt. He wanted to say <em>something, </em>but he didn’t know what. Apologizing was far from easy, Hikaru wasn’t good at it. He never noticed or cared how his off handed statements affected people, but… it was different with Kaito.</p><p>                The rest of the day passed uneventfully, but Kaito’s mood slowly dampened. By the time club hours rolled around, Kaito decided to rejoin Yuki and Naomi. Hikaru couldn’t convince him to go to the host club, and eventually let it go. Kaito spent the time watching Naomi edit photos. He knew he needed to study more, but his heart wasn’t in it. He got distracted easy and stared off into space.  </p><p>               When club hours ended, Kaito lingered in the hallway. He wanted to walk home with Haruhi. He ended up waiting for the trio outside of the host club room, not wanting to go in. He was in a strange mood, not particularly wanting to talk to anyone but his close friends.</p><p>               He didn’t wait long, only a couple minutes later they left. Hikaru talked with Haruhi, eager to taunt her about the costumes Tamaki had lined up. Haruhi got riled up easy, all it took was a few words and she was fuming. Hikaru was willing to bet Tamaki was still pouting.</p><p>               “You have to be more considerate of the boss’s feelings,” Kaoru said blithely.</p><p>               “His feelings?!” Haruhi demanded. “As if! He needs to grow up, I’m not wasting time with another fitting just because he thinks it would look better in pink-“</p><p>               “Pink’s too girly for you,” Hikaru commented.</p><p>               “What does that mean?!” Haruhi asked in an accusatory tone.</p><p>               Hikaru chuckled and shrugged. He glanced back at Kaito to see his hands in his pockets, his gaze locked onto the floor. Hikaru’s smile fell.</p><p>               “Well?” Haruhi snapped.</p><p>               “Huh?” Hikaru asked. Haruhi rolled her eyes in annoyance.</p><p>               “People might think you’re a girl,” Kaoru explained. He looked to Hikaru curiously. “That apprentice Tamaki took almost found you out last year.”</p><p>               Hikaru fell into step beside Kaito, bumping his arm gently with his elbow. Kaito jumped and looked over at Hikaru. Kaito smiled slowly.</p><p>               “Would that be so bad?” Haruhi asked. “How long can I pretend to be a boy?”</p><p>               “How long do you want to?” Kaito asked, his gaze flicking to Haruhi.</p><p>               Kaoru frowned at Kaito and quickly said, “She has a debt to repay.”</p><p>               Kaito shrugged, wishing he’d just kept quiet.</p><p>               “I could still repay my debt as a girl, if I did it right,” Haruhi said thoughtfully.</p><p>               There was something about a debt owed that made Kaito deeply uncomfortable. Haruhi liked the host club, that much was obvious. Yet… when he was reminded of the debt, all he could think of was the club holding her financially hostage. He didn’t like the thought of it.</p><p>               “Kaito?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito was thinking too deeply on things that didn’t matter. Haruhi was happy, realistically that was all that was important. He was sure Tamaki was not malicious enough to hold it over her head the rest of her life… at least he hoped.</p><p>               “Sorry,” Kaito sighed. “I’m just out of it.”</p><p>               Silence fell across them. He felt it then, just as he had the night before. He could hear her silence, feel it ache deep.</p><p>
  <em>               He’s a burden on you. </em>
</p><p>               It had been years, but still the words rung clearly in his head. It was as if she had said it yesterday. He’d tried his entire life to prove her wrong, but obviously he hadn’t. Now he was getting handed over to a father he didn’t know. She had given up on them entirely… maybe it was better for her. He wasn’t a great son.</p><p>               He rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He knew he needed to apologize to her. He shouldn’t have said anything, he should’ve kept quiet.</p><p>               Kaito caught the door. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the sunlight. It was warm against his skin. Slowly it was warming up, the chill of spring gradually leaving. He let out a long breath as he stretched his arms.</p><p>               “He doesn’t go to our school,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               Kaito followed Kaoru’s gaze to a familiar figure. Even with his back to them, Kaito recognized Yoichi immediately. His hair was dyed a dark steel blue, the roots of his hair black, that was different. Over the summer his hair had been mostly natural, with dyed tips. He was wearing his favorite jacket, the design on the back unmistakable.</p><p>               “Hey!” Kaito shouted.</p><p>               Yoichi turned and instantly smiled brightly. He walked over, waving. Kaito jumped down the final steps, stumbling as he landed.</p><p>               “Careful,” Yoichi chastised.</p><p>               Kaito ignored him and instead flung himself into Yoichi’s open arms. Yoichi laughed and hugged him tightly, spinning them in a circle.</p><p>               “Careful,” Kaito taunted as his feet found the ground once more.</p><p>               “I’m a hypocrite,” Yoichi chuckled.</p><p>               Kaito beamed at him and released him, finally stepping back. Yoichi’s eyes flickered with disappointment for a moment before he looked up. Kaito turned, remembering where they were. Haruhi and Kaoru were studying Yoichi curiously, while Hikaru watched him with a harsh frown. </p><p>               “Who’s this?” Hikaru asked sharply.</p><p>               Kaoru glanced at him uneasily, before offering Yoichi a smile. Yoichi seemed unaware to the cold tone Hikaru had used. Instead he set an arm around Kaito with a smile.</p><p>               “Yoichi,” Kaito said. “He’s my friend, he lives in the middle of nowhere-“</p><p>               “Hey!” Yoichi exclaimed.</p><p>               He reached out to elbow Kaito, but Kaito dodged him. Kaito smirked at Yoichi, pleased by his reaction.</p><p>               “It’s true! Surprised you could figure out how to navigate a city,” Kaito taunted.</p><p>               “I figured if you could do it without getting lost, anyone could,” Yoichi chuckled. “I don’t know what you complain about, the subway wasn’t that bad-“</p><p>               “Show off,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “The subway really isn’t that bad,” Haruhi said. Yoichi turned to look at her with a smile. “My name is Haruhi. We’re classmates of Kaito’s-“</p><p>               “Friends,” Hikaru corrected.</p><p>               Kaito stared at Hikaru, startled. He glanced to Yoichi, thoroughly confused. Why did Hikaru already dislike him? It’d been the same with Ryuto.</p><p>               Kaoru eyed Hikaru hesitantly before saying, “My name is Kaoru, and this is my brother Hikaru.”</p><p>               “Nice to meet you all,” Yoichi said merrily.</p><p>               “How long are you in town?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Just for the weekend,” Yoichi admitted. “You scared me.”</p><p>               “I didn’t call you back,” Kaito said suddenly as the realization dawned on him.</p><p>               Yoichi laughed and shook his head.</p><p>               “You can’t do that to me, Kaito,” Yoichi said. Yoichi looped his arm around Kaito, dragging him close again with a sigh. “You could’ve texted me or something!”</p><p>               He ruffled Kaito’s hair and instantly Kaito reacted, squirming free.  </p><p>               “What happened?” Kaoru asked with a frown. “Everything okay?”</p><p>               “I called him last night,” Kaito explained. “And promised to call him back and then I didn’t.”</p><p>               Yoichi nodded and said, “But it was a good excuse to visit. It’s nice to meet your friends. Does Ryuto go here?”</p><p>               Hikaru scoffed and Yoichi looked up at him. For a split-second Yoichi’s smile vanished, but then as Kaito blinked it was back. Kaito wondered if he’d imagined it or not. Yoichi reached out and set his arm around Kaito’s shoulders again.</p><p>               “You really don’t know?” Hikaru asked in a snarky tone. “Kaito transferred schools.”</p><p>               “Right,” Yoichi agreed.</p><p>               His arm tightened around Kaito and Kaito looked up at him. There was a strange look in his eyes, one Kaito didn’t recognize. He frowned a little, trying to decipher what had just happened.  </p><p>               “How’s your mother?” Yoichi asked.</p><p>               It was an innocent question, but instantly Kaito stiffened. Haruhi looked over, a lingering annoyance in her eyes. Hikaru’s eyes widened with curiosity, seeming surprised. Yoichi looked across the group, aware of the strange reaction his question elicited.</p><p>               “What?” Yoichi asked.</p><p>               “She’s in the hospital,” Kaito admitted.</p><p>               “Really?” Yoichi asked. “How long?”</p><p>               “Uh… end of January,” Kaito mumbled.</p><p>               This garnered everyone’s attention. It was spring and Kaito hadn’t told any of them until recently. To be fair, he didn’t know the twins back then. Yoichi and Haruhi however… he had no excuse.</p><p>               “Do your grandparents know?” Yoichi asked.</p><p>               “I… don’t know,” Kaito said as he considered it. “Did they mention it?”</p><p>               “You think they’d talk to me?” Yoichi asked in a humored tone. “Your grandma still hates me.”</p><p>               “She liked you before we dated-“ Kaito began.</p><p>               “You dated?” Hikaru asked instantly.</p><p>               Kaito nodded and explained, “Over the summer.”</p><p>               “You’re not still dating, right?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               Kaito shook his head, surprised this was an interesting point of conversation to them.  </p><p>               “And you’re still friends?” Hikaru asked with a scowl.</p><p>               “Is that weird?” Kaito asked as he looked to Yoichi.</p><p>               Yoichi shrugged and said, “I’m still holding out hope.”</p><p>               Kaito flushed and Yoichi grinned at him. Kaito rolled his eyes, but his heart was still hammering. He felt very conflicted about his feelings towards Yoichi, even more so with Hikaru around. He still <em>liked </em>him, but… they had broken up for a reason. A long-distance relationship wasn’t easy, and Kaito didn’t want that. Neither of them had any idea what they were doing after school, easily the distance could grow larger. </p><p>               “C’mon,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He took Yoichi’s hand, dragging him back towards the school.</p><p>               “I’m going to show him around some, if you want to go ahead, Haruhi,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Alright,” Haruhi said with a shrug. “See you tomorrow. Nice meeting you, Yoichi.”</p><p>               She started off, while the twins remained stone still. Kaito smiled tentatively at Hikaru, but his gaze was still locked onto Yoichi. A look of annoyance lingered in his eyes.</p><p>               “Bye, guys,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He waited a moment, but only Kaoru said goodbye while Hikaru remained silent. Kaito tried to shrug it off and started back towards Ouran. There wasn’t much around the school he wanted to show Yoichi, but he desperately wanted to bring him to the gardens. Yoichi had a greater appreciation for plants, but even he wasn’t that enthused by it. Hikaru seemed completely unaware why Kaito liked them and Kaito couldn’t blame him. He’d probably grown up around plenty of extravagant gardens, while the best Kaito had was his grandfather’s in the summer.</p><p>               They did get a little lost but using Momoka’s trick Kaito was able to navigate back. By the time they were heading towards his apartment, it was late evening. He decided just to grab something to eat out and bring it back home.</p><p>               For once Kaito didn’t feel guilty staying up late. Yoichi was a new reason to, it wasn’t like they got to hangout often during the schoolyear. His thoughts still drifted, but it was easier to distract himself. Yoichi didn’t ask hard questions; he had no idea what was going on. It wasn’t a good thing, but it was a breath of fresh air. He had no idea about Kaito’s father or anything that had happened.</p><p>               Kaito thoroughly enjoyed it, but his mind kept going back to Hikaru. He typed out a text to him several times but ended up deleting it each time. He would see him tomorrow, Kaito could talk to him then. Little did he know Hikaru checked his phone frequently for a text. Kaoru was plenty aware. He lazily watched as Hikaru would reach for his phone before tossing it away as if it personally offended him.</p><p>               “He’s hanging out with his friend,” Kaoru offered. “They’re probably busy.”</p><p>               This didn’t seem to calm Hikaru in the slightest.</p><p>               “Are you going to be upset all night?” Kaoru sighed. “At least you didn’t yell at him-“</p><p>               “What’s that supposed to mean?” Hikaru demanded, his voice rising.</p><p>               “You had quite the temper with Arai,” Kaoru reminded.</p><p>               “That was different,” Hikaru grumbled.</p><p>               Kaoru frowned in thought. He wasn’t sure it <em>was </em>different. It was hard to read Hikaru’s emotions when even Hikaru didn’t understand them, but Kaoru was starting to wonder if he’d been wrong about them. Kaoru had been solely focused on keeping Kaito and Hikaru friends, he hadn’t considered anything else. There was no doubt in Kaoru’s mind Hikaru had a crush on Haruhi back then, but Kaoru found himself wondering if someone new had gotten his attention.</p><p>               “You’re not jealous, are you?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               Hikaru looked over at Kaoru, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.</p><p>               “What do you mean?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “Of Yoichi,” Kaoru said with a small shrug. “They seemed pretty close.”</p><p>               “Yeah, they dated,” Hikaru said, irritation crawling in his tone.</p><p>               Kaoru’s smile grew a little. He walked over to where Hikaru was sitting and slid into the seat beside him. He stole Hikaru’s phone and unlocked it. Unsurprisingly it was resting on the same texts.</p><p>               “His phone might be off,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               “It’s not,” Hikaru muttered. Kaoru stared at him in surprise and Hikaru explained, “I saw him typing earlier.”</p><p>               Hikaru did his best to ignore his phone for the rest of the night, but his gaze kept drifting towards it. Hikaru didn’t understand why he was feeling this way or why Yoichi made him mad. There was no logic behind it, he hadn’t done anything to Hikaru. He reached towards his phone and finally texted Kaito. He didn’t expect a reply, but seconds later there was one. He found satisfaction in it, pleased Kaito had responded instantaneously.</p><p>               He went to bed later then he planned. He woke up in a decent mood, but it swiftly deteriorated as he remembered Yoichi. Something deeply annoyed him about how physically close he’d gotten to Kaito, how he’d hugged him immediately, had an arm around him constantly. Hikaru hated it.</p><p>               His sour mood lasted the entire journey to Haruhi’s. Haruhi was dressed casually, wearing a pastel t-shirt and jeans. She pulled on a thin jacket as she walked out the door, bidding goodbye to her father.</p><p>               “Good morning, Haruhi,” Kaoru greeted with a smile. </p><p>               “Hey, Kaoru,” Haruhi said. Her gaze drifted to Hikaru and she raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with him?”</p><p>               “He woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Kaoru said offhandedly. </p><p>               Haruhi shrugged it off and led the way down the street, talking to Kaoru. Hikaru fell behind, tugging his phone from his pocket as they walked. He decided to text Kaito. It took Kaito a little bit longer to reply then the night before, but he did reply. Hikaru still wasn’t entirely used to text talk. He’d gotten better at deciphering it, especially when Kaito stuck to the conventional shorthand. For the most part, Hikaru could google it or ask Haruhi.</p><p>               The walk to Kaito’s from Haruhi’s wasn’t long, only a couple of minutes. Hikaru wondered if they’d gone by it before meeting Kaito. They must have, at some point.</p><p>               Hikaru recognized Kaito’s apartment as they approached it. He followed closely behind Haruhi as she started up the steps. The door to his apartment pulled open before they’d even made it down the pathway. Yoichi stepped out and Kaito followed.</p><p>               “Hey, guys,” Kaito said happily.</p><p>               He pulled the door shut and started to lock it, but Kaoru was swift to interject.</p><p>               “Hold on! We’ve never seen your apartment,” Kaoru reminded. “You’re not going to invite us in?”</p><p>               Kaito considered this and checked his phone for the time.</p><p>               “Ok two minutes and you can’t be mean,” Kaito said quickly.</p><p>               Kaoru nodded, satisfied by the terms. Kaito’s gaze shifted to Hikaru and he smiled. Before Hikaru could say a word, Yoichi’s arm was around Kaito’s shoulders. He whispered something to Kaito and Hikaru rolled his eyes. Kaoru glanced over to him to check his reaction.</p><p>               Kaito opened the door and held it for them. Haruhi followed the twins in, her gaze flickering around.</p><p>               “This place hasn’t changed at all,” Haruhi commented. “In five years?”</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito admitted. “If it isn’t broken, why change it?”</p><p>               The apartment was bigger than Hikaru expected. Larger and more modern than Haruhi’s, with hardwood floors, and a decent interior. Hikaru spotted an end table by a window with plants on top. After removing his shoes, Hikaru approached it first. It was a small garden of plants in an odd assortment of pots. Some were just in old mugs, others in chipped planters. The window directly faced a cinderblock wall.</p><p>               “Quite the view, huh?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “I like the view in here,” Yoichi commented.</p><p>               Hikaru’s eyes narrowed, but he kept his mouth shut.</p><p>               “This is a pretty nice place,” Kaoru decided.</p><p>               “I thought you were poor,” Hikaru said as he looked around.</p><p>               Haruhi opened her mouth to reprimand him, but Kaito spoke hurriedly.</p><p>               “Poor isn’t really the word,” Kaito said. “We weren’t rich, even when she was able to work. Middle class, I’d say.”</p><p>               Hikaru nodded slowly. He’d always known middle class existed, but it was hard to see. At Ouran you were either extremely rich or slightly rich, without much disparity. Haruhi had shifted their expectations of what poor apartments looked like, but Kaito’s place didn’t quite match his definition.</p><p>               “I mean it doesn’t help the landlord refuses to fix this place up,” Kaito grumbled. “Not much we can do about issues.”</p><p>               Hikaru walked through the apartment slowly, before reaching a short hallway with four doors. Kaito directed him into his room. Kaito’s room was small. It had a bed shoved into a corner, a desk, a closet, and a dresser. It was littered with a random assortment of decorations, no rhyme or reason to the décor. It seemed quite literally like Kaito had thrown his interests around the room.</p><p>               Hikaru walked over to the desk first, curious by the laptop that sat on it. It was old and chunky, it had to be several years old. There was a stack of envelops beside it, opened bills on top of a notepad with numbers scribbled across it. A calculator rested nearby. Kaito hurriedly hid away the bills and notebook into a desk drawer. Hikaru stared at him a moment, before finally looking around the rest of the room. He approached one of the few stuffed animals in the room, a small pink cat. He lifted it up in his hands delicately.</p><p>               “Is this why you liked Usa-chan?” Hikaru questioned with a slight smirk.</p><p>               “Shut up,” Kaito said hurriedly. “My mom got it for me when I was a baby. I had no choice of the color.”</p><p>               Hikaru shrugged innocently and set it back down. He instead picked up another plush, an orange dog with black markings and a yellow tuft on its head. Kaito snatched it from Hikaru before he could question it.</p><p>               “Stop judging me.”</p><p>               “I’m not,” Hikaru said with a humored smile. “It’s cute.”</p><p>               “I hate you,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Hikaru laughed and reached for another plush. Again, Kaito took it away. Hikaru stared at him in amusement. Kaito now had three stuffed animals in his arms, holding them defensively. Hikaru smiled and looked back over Kaito’s desk. He had a variety of pictures on a bulletin board. Hikaru recognized a few of the people, Kaito, Ryuto, and Yoichi. The others were a mystery. There was one photo of a woman that looked similar enough to Kaito for Hikaru to guess it was his mother.</p><p>               “C’mon,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Hikaru looked over to see Kaito had set back the stuffed animals over his dresser. He took Hikaru’s hand and tugged him towards the door. The others were still in the main room, talking amongst each other.</p><p>               “We’re going to be late,” Kaito said emphatically. “I won’t hear the end of it if we are!”</p><p>               “Say it’s my fault,” Yoichi offered.</p><p>               “That won’t work,” Kaito scoffed. “Haruhi is never late, if she is it’s my fault automatically.”</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaoru agreed. “The one day Haruhi was nearly late-“</p><p>               “My fault, I get it,” Kaito said in annoyance.</p><p>               Hikaru stared at Kaito in surprise and Kaito sighed. His hand was still on Hikaru’s, and Hikaru felt some satisfaction in that. He hadn’t left him for Yoichi. Kaito led the way back out the door and let go of him to lock the door behind them.</p><p>               “Where are we going?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “My old school,” Kaito explained. “They have a nice soccer field we’re using.”</p><p>               “Define nice,” Kaoru said.           </p><p>               “Fuck off,” Kaito said. “It’s a soccer field! You need two goals, grass, and that’s it!”</p><p>               Kaoru snickered and Kaito glowered.</p><p>               “Are we allowed to be there on the weekend?” Haruhi asked.</p><p>               “It’s a school, we’re students,” Kaito said with a small shrug.</p><p>               Haruhi didn’t seem convinced by this logic but didn’t push it further. Kaito guided them through the streets, taking care to make sure the group was with him as they approached each crosswalk.  Today Kaito didn’t sprint across the street, something Hikaru was grateful for.</p><p>               Eventually they reached a decently sized three story building. It appeared to have a secondary smaller building behind it. A gate wrapped around the lot, with a main entrance.</p><p>               “Oh, I recognize this place,” Kaoru said. Kaito looked at him and Kaoru explained, “You sent me a picture the day you transferred to Ouran.”</p><p>               “That week is a blur to me,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Hikaru examined the building once more. It looked too small to be a school, but then again, he had only seen Ouran and Lobelia. Both were an unfair comparison; they were massive private schools meant for the elite.</p><p>               Kaito guided them around the building and back towards a field. It was a large enough space to accommodate a few recreation activities. There was a soccer field with a track around it, a concrete island, and a grass hill with a tree at the top. A group of boys were on the field, a couple of girls sitting in the grass nearby. Slowly the group turned to look at them and Hikaru was able to recognize a few from Kaito’s photos.</p><p>               “You’re late!” A boy with short brown hair shouted.</p><p>               The group was dressed similarly, with little deviation. The smaller group of onlookers had more variation, but from this distance they were harder to see.</p><p>               “Are you playing, Haruhi?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “No,” Haruhi said flatly. “I’ve seen how you guys play.”</p><p>               Yoichi frowned and turned to Kaito as he said, “What am I getting into?”</p><p>               “She’s being dramatic,” Kaito huffed. “We’re not-“</p><p>               “Competitive,” Haruhi said. “You’re competitive.”</p><p>               Ryuto and Kosuke were the first to approach them, meeting them halfway. Ryuto’s gaze shifted from Hikaru to Yoichi, while Kosuke was purely focused on Yoichi.</p><p>               “This is who you ditch us for every summer?” Kosuke asked.</p><p>               “I’d ditch you for anyone,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Kosuke glared at him and Kaito smirked in satisfaction. Ryuto greeted the others, while Kosuke and Kaito seemed ready to get in a fight. Hikaru eyed them uncertainly and took a step towards Kaito.</p><p>               “Hikaru, right?” Ryuto asked.</p><p>               Hikaru nodded with a small frown.</p><p>               “It’s better to let them fight,” Ryuto said. “Trust me.”</p><p>               Hikaru didn’t trust him. Kaito dodged past Kosuke as Kosuke moved. Kaito shoved him and sprinted away. Instantly Kosuke followed him. Ryuto sighed in frustration.</p><p>               “They’re friends?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Ryuto agreed. “They calm down.”</p><p>               “That’s what you always say,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               She split off from them, heading over to the group under the tree.   </p><p>               “Come on,” Ryuto said as he nodded his head back towards the group. “Any of you three good at soccer?”</p><p>               Kaoru looked to Hikaru and Hikaru shrugged. Ryuto led the way back over.</p><p>               “You play on a team, don’t you?” Yoichi asked.</p><p>               Ryuto nodded as his eyes lit up and he said, “Kaito talked about me?”</p><p>               “A lot,” Yoichi confirmed with a small shake of his head. “Mostly good.”</p><p>               “Mostly?” Ryuto repeated in disbelief and Yoichi laughed.</p><p>               As they approached the group Hikaru spotted someone all too familiar, Arai. He was standing over by Haruhi, talking to her at the edge of the field. Hikaru grimaced and walked towards Kaito. He kept his eyes on the distant pair, his irritation growing with each second. Kaito couldn’t help but notice. It was obvious Hikaru was jealous, and Kaito felt his heart sink a little.  </p><p>               “Do you not like him?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               Hikaru looked down at him, before his gaze returned to Arai.</p><p>               “Surprise, surprise, not everyone is in love with Arai,” Kosuke muttered.  </p><p>               “Shut up,” Kaito said. “He’s a good guy-“</p><p>               “He’s fine,” Hikaru grumbled.</p><p>               “He’s flirting with Haruhi still,” Kosuke said. “Talk about desperate-“</p><p>               “Leave him alone,” Kaito said. “He never got a real chance-“</p><p>               “Kaito used to have a crush on him,” Kosuke said to Hikaru. “In middle school he would bend over backwards to help Arai with Haruhi.”</p><p>               Hikaru frowned at Kaito as Kaito reddened.</p><p>               “You just laughed at him,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “If Haruhi <em>was </em>interested, she would’ve picked up on him literally asking her out,” Kosuke reasoned. “Haruhi never even saw him as a romantic interest. Just some guy in her class.”</p><p>               Kaito felt a lump form in his throat. Kosuke had described nearly every crush Kaito got, the one exception being Yoichi. Kosuke glanced back at Kaito as he realized how quiet he was. His expression shifted in realization and he quickly started to backtrack.</p><p>               “I mean- they were good friends,” Kosuke said. “It wasn’t <em>impossible-</em>“</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito sighed.</p><p>               He walked away from them and back towards Ryuto and Yoichi. Yoichi smiled brightly and moved to Kaito’s side.</p><p>               “I missed you,” Kaito said quietly.</p><p>               “I was gone two minutes,” Yoichi said.</p><p>               “I meant this year,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “You could’ve called me more,” Yoichi said. “There’s cell reception in the middle of nowhere.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded. Yoichi’s arm settled around Kaito and eagerly Kaito leaned into him. Yoichi was warm and comforting, but somehow all Kaito could think about was Hikaru still. Kaito grimaced. He really needed to stop falling for people he didn’t have a chance with. He’d known Arai liked Haruhi the last two years of middle school, but that didn’t stop him. Now he knew Hikaru was in the same boat and he still couldn’t move on.</p><p>               Ryuto walked out in front of the group waiting and everyone naturally turned to look at him. Ryuto had been the pseudo leader of the group for years, everyone turned to him for advice. Kaito felt lucky he’d met Ryuto when he did.</p><p>               “Kosuke’s captain,” Ryuto provided.</p><p>               “No way,” Kaito said. He jolted forward and Yoichi chuckled in amusement. “He was captain last time!”</p><p>               “Fight him for it,” Ryuto said. “You were late.”</p><p>               “He looks like he already lost a fight this week,” Kosuke said.</p><p>               Kaito frowned at him while Kosuke studied him, trying to evaluate the damage from his previous comment. Kaito rolled his eyes.</p><p>               “He did,” Kaoru said. Kaito peered over to see Kaoru and Hikaru standing nearby. Hikaru looked even more irritated, if that was possible “And he got pushed down a set of stairs. And his bag was tossed into a fountain. And he fainted-“</p><p>               “Dude,” Kaito groaned.</p><p>               “Is he serious?” Ryuto asked. “Did you at least hit the guy?”</p><p>               “I’d get expelled,” Kaito scoffed. “You guys should hear the rumors about me already! I heard someone say I was in a gang!”</p><p>               “A gang of idiots, sure,” Kosuke said with a small shrug. “Look who you hang out with, a bunch of delinquents.”</p><p>               Kaito smiled slowly.</p><p>               “Didn’t you guys break the old shed?” Arai asked.</p><p>               Instantly Kosuke and Kaito tried to defend themselves, but they talked over each other. Ryuto then started to try and mediate, recalling the event himself. Instead it ended up in a loud argument with a lot of blame thrown around. Kaito moved towards Ryuto, but Kosuke extended an arm to stop him.</p><p>               “Ryuto’s on my side, he likes me more,” Kaito declared boldly.</p><p>               “Are you sure about that?” Kosuke asked. “We’ve bonded while you were gone. Maybe he likes me more.”</p><p>               Kaito frowned and Kosuke’s smirk widened.</p><p>               “Did I hit a sore spot?” Kosuke simpered. “Poor Kaito, going to a prestigious school-“</p><p>               “Shut up!” Kaito said irritably.</p><p>               “Glad to see you two haven’t changed,” Arai chuckled.</p><p>               “You think they’d stop fighting at some point,” Ryuto sighed. He turned to Hikaru and Kaoru and asked, “Do you two want to play together or are you cool apart?”</p><p>               “He’s trying to cheat,” Kosuke said instantly and Kaito nodded.</p><p>               “He knows we’re winning this time,” Kaito agreed.</p><p>               “I am trying to be nice, assholes,” Ryuto said.</p><p>               Kosuke and Kaito snickered madly while Ryuto glared at them. Kaoru looked to Hikaru for his decision and Hikaru shrugged. Ryuto nodded. He and Kosuke moved to the front of the group to start picking teams. Kosuke got first pick, Kaito could only guess they’d decided order earlier on.</p><p>               “Kaito,” Kosuke chose immediately.</p><p>               Kaito moved to Kosuke’s side and tried to whisper to him the next choice. Kosuke pushed him away irritably, but Kaito persisted. Neither of them noticed Ryuto had picked until Arai moved.</p><p>               “Haruki,” Kosuke said.</p><p>               Kaito frowned at him and Kosuke rolled his eyes. They argued while Ryuto claimed his next pick, Yoichi. Ryuto watched them as they continued to quarrel.</p><p>               “Guys?” Ryuto asked. “Guys!”   </p><p>               “Yeah, I know,” Kosuke snapped. “Hikaru.”</p><p>               Kaito smirked and Kosuke glared at him. Kosuke shoved him away and Kaito stumbled with a snicker. He retreated away from Kosuke, satisfied. Hikaru walked over to stand by Kaito curiously.</p><p>               “What was all that?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “I wanted you on my team,” Kaito said simply. “I fought for you.”</p><p>               “I saw,” Hikaru agreed. “Are you guys friends?”</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito said instantly.</p><p>               He knew his relationship with Kosuke was strange. There was something about Kosuke that begged for Kaito to pester him. The feeling was mutual.</p><p>               The game started quickly and Kaito realized just how out of practice he was. Playing at Ouran with Kazukiyo and Momoka didn’t compare to playing with Ryuto. Ryuto was <em>good</em> at soccer, he’d been playing as long as Kaito had been skating. They practiced a lot together, Ryuto letting Kaito drag him onto ice a few times. The plus side, Kaito was better at soccer then Ryuto was at skating.</p><p>               Easily Ryuto scored a few goals, but unlike Kosuke he didn’t shove it Kaito’s face. Losing to Ryuto never felt like a real loss. It was still fun. During the game Kaito was able to talk to Yoichi some, being on opposite sides had its perks. Kosuke was annoyed by it, shouting at Kaito to pass the ball, but Kaito was for more entertained by keeping it away from Yoichi. Yoichi was equally uninterested in stealing it, far more intrigued by the chase. Until Ryuto took it from them.</p><p>               “When did he get it?” Yoichi asked in astonishment as Kaito moved to chase Ryuto.</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Kaito panted. “I couldn’t hear anything over Kosuke!”</p><p>               Kaito watched as Kosuke narrowly defended their goal. He looked over to the group watching.</p><p>               “Sorry I doomed you,” Kaito said as he jogged to Hikaru’s side.</p><p>               Kaito decided he’d be better on defense rather than offense, letting Haruki take his place.</p><p>               “I forgot to mention Ryuto has won nearly every game.”</p><p>               Hikaru shrugged and said, “Whatever.”</p><p>               Kaito stared at him curiously. Hikaru wouldn’t look at him. Slowly Kaito’s expression fell. He glanced around to try and see what was bothering Hikaru. Arai was no where near Haruhi, that wasn’t it.</p><p>               “What’s wrong?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “I thought you weren’t dating him.”</p><p>               “I’m not,” Kaito said hesitantly.</p><p>               “He keeps shamelessly flirting with you. It’s annoying,” Hikaru grumbled.</p><p>               “Are you?” Kaito asked as Yoichi wandered closer.  </p><p>               “Is it working?” Yoichi asked with a lopsided smile.</p><p>               “I wasn’t listening, try again,” Kaito chuckled</p><p>               “No way, it’s more fun to catch you off guard,” Yoichi said. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”</p><p>               Kaito flushed and Yoichi grinned at him. Kaito looked up as he heard movement. Instantly he moved into action, intercepting Arai. Kaito was able to capture the ball, but spotted Ryuto dodging past Haruki. Before Yoichi could move to defend, Kaito passed the ball to Hikaru. Both Hikaru and Kaoru were pretty good at soccer, which mildly surprised Kaito. He’d expected them to be as bad as Kazukiyo.</p><p>               After they finally scored, they decided to take a break. Kaito ended with the ball near him and as Kosuke walked by, Kaito kicked it at him. It hit him squarely in the leg and immediately Kosuke turned on him.</p><p>               “I’m on your team!”</p><p>               “So?” Kaito asked. “We’re paused.”</p><p>               Kosuke took a step forward and instantly Kaito started back, his eyes bright. Kosuke jolted forward and Kaito sprinted away. Distantly Ryuto complained. Neither of them listened. Kaito hid behind Hikaru and Kosuke came to a stop. He glared at Kaito, while Hikaru stared down in surprise.</p><p>               “What a coward,” Kosuke said breathlessly.</p><p>               He turned and stalked off, only for Kaito to lurch forward. Hikaru grabbed him as Kosuke turned. Kaito reached out towards Kosuke, but Hikaru took a step back and dragged Kaito with him.</p><p>               “What are you doing?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “He’s an idiot,” Kosuke said irritably. “You’re his shield!”</p><p>               “You’re just mad you can’t throw me into the ground,” Kaito sneered.</p><p>               Kosuke rolled his eyes in irritation.</p><p>               “Fighting you isn’t even fair-“ Kosuke began and Kaito mimicked his voice as he continued, “I won the regional championship-“</p><p>               Kosuke glared at Kaito while Kaito smiled proudly. An impish look had settled in Kaito’s eyes.</p><p>               “Just let them fight,” Ryuto called. “They get it out eventually.”</p><p>               Instead of letting Kaito go, Hikaru’s arms tightened around him. Kosuke gave Kaito a pointed look and Kaito glared at him. Kosuke stared at him smugly, he didn’t even need to say the words. Kaito knew exactly what he was thinking.</p><p>               “I hate you,” Kaito declared.</p><p>                “I didn’t say anything,” Kosuke said.</p><p>               Kosuke sauntered off and Kaito resisted the urge to shout after him. His gaze drifted back to the soccer ball, but Kaoru kicked it away from Kaito. Hikaru’s arms relaxed around Kaito but didn’t let him go. Kaito didn’t mind, he liked Hikaru being this close.</p><p>               “Your friends are weird,” Kaoru said bluntly. “Why did he pick you first?”</p><p>               “Why wouldn’t he?” Kaito asked in confusion. Kaoru frowned at Kaito and looked to Hikaru for an explanation. Hikaru shrugged and Kaito explained, “We’re just messing around. I don’t <em>really </em>hate him. Just his face. And how he talks-“</p><p>               “Real convincing,” Yoichi said. “That’s how Aiko and I are- well we don’t <em>fight,</em> and I don’t kick soccer balls at her.”</p><p>               “Aiko’s his sister,” Kaito provided.</p><p>               Kaoru nodded, appreciative of the explanation.</p><p>               “You two must fight a lot,” Yoichi said as he stopped by Kaoru’s side. “You’re twins, right?”</p><p>               “What gave you that impression?” Hikaru muttered under his breath.</p><p>               Yoichi’s gaze jumped to Hikaru and he frowned.</p><p>               Quickly Kaoru interjected, “We’ve never fought. At least, not really. We share everything.”</p><p>               Yoichi considered this with a slow nod.</p><p>               “I know you’re an only child, Kaito, but you could convince me Kosuke’s your brother,” Yoichi said.</p><p>               “I uh- I’m… not anymore,” Kaito mumbled. Yoichi’s eyes widened some and Kaito hurriedly added, “My father has a daughter.”</p><p>               “He didn’t tell me that for a long while,” Ryuto said.</p><p>               Kaito wilted back into Hikaru. Ryuto had returned at the worst moment. Kaito avoided his gaze best he could, aware Ryuto was still sore over it. There was a lot Kaito <em>should </em>have told Ryuto sooner. He regretted it, but… Kaito couldn’t imagine admitting it earlier than he did.</p><p>               Kaito was eager for the game to resume and even happier when it ended. Kaito could feel Ryuto’s annoyance and tried his best to hang back. Kosuke kept looking between them, aware of the tension but unsure why it was there.</p><p>               Despite the game ending, they remained longer. Without the competition, it was easier for everyone to catch up. Kaito wasn’t quite in the mood for that and instead moved to sit off to the side, watching as everyone talked. He spotted Ishida and waved to her as Ryuto walked to her side. Hikaru sat down beside Kaito, uninterested in talking to the others.</p><p>               “Sorry you don’t like them,” Kaito said. “I forgot you didn’t like Ryuto.”</p><p>               He didn’t <em>really </em>forget, but he forgot how much Hikaru disliked him. Kaito had been hoping he’d misread the situation and Hikaru would like him now. Hikaru frowned at him but didn’t say anything for a long moment.</p><p>               “Why aren’t you mad?” Hikaru finally asked.</p><p>               “Do you… want me to be?” Kaito asked uncertainly “You clearly don’t want to hang out with them, and I dragged you out here in the first place.”</p><p>               “Haruhi was mad at me,” Hikaru said lowly.</p><p>               “Were you a jerk?”</p><p>               Hikaru glared at him and Kaito laughed softly.</p><p>               “Haruhi’s not unreasonable,” Kaito reminded. “I bet there was a reason she was mad, beyond you not liking her friends.”</p><p>               Hikaru thought about it before he finally muttered, “Maybe.”</p><p>                Hikaru was pouting. His arms were crossed, his head slightly lowered, and his gaze on anything but Kaito. It was funny and weirdly endearing, like a puppy that had been scolded.</p><p>               “If it’s any condolence, I’m not mad,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Hikaru still wouldn’t look at Kaito. Kaito sighed loudly. Of course, it wasn’t. Kaito not being mad wasn’t the same as Haruhi. Hikaru liked her.</p><p>               “Did you apologize?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               Hikaru didn’t talk, but Kaito was getting good at reading silence.</p><p>               “You can still apologize,” Kaito reasoned. “I’m getting tired of talking to myself, Hikaru.” Kaito gave Hikaru a chance to respond, but he didn’t. “Do you want to talk about it? Or do you want to pout more?”  </p><p>               “I’m not,” Hikaru huffed.</p><p>               Kaito smiled, glad he’d gotten some of kind of a response. Hikaru glanced down at him, and his frown softened. Hikaru rolled his eyes.</p><p>               “It’s never too late to apologize, she is right there,” Kaito reminded. “Arai is here too.”</p><p>               Hikaru glowered and Kaito’s smile grew.</p><p>               “You don’t have to apologize to either of them,” Kaito said. “I’m not forcing you, but if you feel bad about it… why not try and apologize? You might feel better."</p><p>               Hikaru stared at Kaito a long moment before sighing. Finally, he got to his feet, hands in his pockets.</p><p>               “Fine.”</p><p>               Kaito watched as Hikaru tentatively approached Arai and Haruhi. He lingered awkwardly to the side, his posture stiff. Arai noticed him quickly and smiled warmly. Hikaru’s gaze jumped to Haruhi and Kaito looked away. He crossed his arms over his knees, letting out a long breath. He was getting better at this. Hikaru stood a chance with Haruhi, they were already close.</p><p>               “You like him, huh?”</p><p>               Kaito jumped and looked up at Yoichi. Kaito shrugged, but Yoichi was good at reading him. He claimed the spot beside Kaito.</p><p>               “Doesn’t matter much,” Kaito said. “He likes her.”</p><p>               Yoichi followed Kaito’s gaze to Haruhi and studied them.</p><p>               “I don’t know about that,” Yoichi said slowly. “He doesn’t like me, and I know exactly why.”</p><p>               “Yeah?” Kaito asked as he studied Yoichi for a clue.</p><p>               “He’s jealous,” Yoichi declared. “He glared at me whenever I was near <em>you</em>.”</p><p>               “Should I even be talking about this to my ex?” Kaito asked. He held his head in his hands, fixing his gaze on the grass.</p><p>               “I’m still your friend,” Yoichi reminded. “Unless… you want to move to the middle of nowhere.” Kaito didn’t look up, but his attention fully shifted to Yoichi. “It doesn’t sound like you’re having an easy time… not that I expect you to, it’s a lot to have a new father and half-sister- hell a new school. And if you’re getting harassed there, I mean pushed down stairs? That’s not great… maybe it would be better with your grandparents. I know your grandmother is overbearing, but… just think about it?”</p><p>               Kaito remained quiet, trying to think straight. Not once this entire time had Kaito considered moving. He knew his grandparents would accept him; they’d wanted him to move in with them his entire life. He’d been fighting an uphill battle, trying to prove himself to them and his mother… he’d failed that. His mother wanted him to move in with a man he hardly knew, she was trying to get rid of him.</p><p>               “I don’t want to stress you out,” Yoichi reassured. “I just- I would regret not mentioning it… there wouldn’t be distance anymore then either. There’s that rink an hour away, we could go every weekend. And you could still compete.”</p><p>               He couldn’t. Training once a week wasn’t enough to even get silver, but… maybe Kaito could give it up. He’d given it up once already. Slowly Kaito looked up, his gaze shifting to his friends. He’d already grown apart from a lot of them just from moving schools. He only spoke to Ryuto and Kosuke anymore, even Haruki was rare now. Finally, his eyes settled on Hikaru again. His heart ached. He didn’t understand how he’d grown this attached to Hikaru in weeks… but maybe it would be easier to end it now.</p><p>               Hikaru turned to look at Kaito uncertainly. Hikaru tried to read him but couldn’t understand the emotion across Kaito’s face. He gave in and wandered closer, leaving Haruhi behind.</p><p>               “Hey,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “Hey.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ouran's Exposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let's all pretend i don't have other wips i should've updated before reckless ^^"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Kaito’s apartment felt a lot lonelier when Yoichi left. He’d gotten used to being alone after his mother got sick, but even just a few days with Yoichi had undone all of it. He could feel the silence, it was foreboding. Kaito focused mostly on his schoolwork his night alone. He got enough done to make up for the time he’d spent hanging out.</p><p>               For the first time in a while, Kaito went to school well rested. Haruhi seemed in a better mood then usual as they walked. Kaito had expected more of a fight to drag her out that weekend, but she’d decided to go before he could start his case. Usually getting Haruhi to do anything but schoolwork was like pulling teeth, it had to fall under certain circumstances.</p><p>               When they walked into the classroom, a few others were there. Yuki was early, something that surprised Kaito. Usually she wandered in minutes after them.</p><p>               “Good morning,” Kaito greeted.</p><p>               He slid into his seat and Yuki turned to talk to him.</p><p>               “Were you busy this weekend?” Yuki asked. “I texted you for help on the homework and you never answered.”</p><p>               “Oh, yeah,” Kaito agreed. “Sorry. An old friend came to visit me… and we hung out with some public-school friends.”</p><p>               Yuki considered this with a frown before finally asking, “You keep up with them?”</p><p>               “I try too,” Kaito said. “It’s harder with Yoichi, he doesn’t text much.”</p><p>               That and they were in a weird spot. They had been since summer. Kaito had mostly moved on, his mother’s illness had taken up most of his thoughts, but... </p><p>               “I don’t really talk to my old friends much,” Yuki admitted. “From Okinawa, I mean… it’s weird, you know? We never texted before I moved, now it’s strange to do it.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded in agreement.</p><p>               “I can help you now,” Kaito offered.</p><p>               “I already figured it out,” Yuki huffed. “But using you would’ve been easier.”</p><p>               “Sorry,” Kaito chuckled.</p><p>               “Are you coming to our club later?” Yuki asked.</p><p>               “Uh…” Kaito checked his phone to find the schedule Kyoya had given him. “Yeah, I can.”</p><p>               “Good. I’m tired of those idiots stealing you,” Yuki muttered.</p><p>               Kaito smiled. He liked knowing Yuki enjoyed his company, he wasn’t just pestering her.</p><p>               “It’s more my fault,” Kaito said. “Hikaru and Kaoru were insistent after I uh…”</p><p>               “Collapsed?” Yuki suggested.</p><p>               “Well… that and I did sort of get in a fight,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He didn’t really classify it as a fight, not really. He didn’t hit the guy, just got hit.</p><p>               “Really?” Yuki asked in astonishment. “Why didn’t you mention it?”</p><p>               “Not my shining moment,” Kaito sighed. “I guess they were worried it would happen again.”</p><p>               Kaito still wasn’t sure why he did it. He knew what was going to happen then, but he walked forward. There was a lot in his life he couldn’t control, but that was a moment he could. He chose wrong. He made a lot of stupid mistakes… he was starting to wonder if they were right. His grandmère, his father, and now his mother. Kaito grimaced.</p><p>               “Still,” Yuki said with a small shrug. “We’re friends, right?”</p><p>               This was a common theme for Kaito. Not telling his friends enough. He was bad at sharing his downfalls, worse at asking for help. He knew his friends liked him, he <em>knew </em>that, but it didn’t stop creeping doubts. He was a failure, but he didn’t want them to know it. He wanted to pretend to be a good person, someone you’d want to be friends with. Kaito rubbed at his eyes. He needed more sleep. His thoughts got worse when he didn’t sleep, but his lack of sleep was caused by anxiety. It seemed endless. </p><p>               “Did you tell Hikaru?” Yuki asked, a hint of jealously lingering in her voice.</p><p>               Kaito looked over at her in surprise. He knew she didn’t like the twins, but he didn’t realize she envied them at all. Her green eyes were narrowed slightly, a small frown on her lips. Kaito smiled a little.</p><p>               “I didn’t have much choice,” Kaito said. “He saw the bruise.”</p><p>               Hikaru was the one exception for Kaito. Kaito wasn’t sure exactly what it was, if Hikaru was just around at the right times, or if he was just easy to talk to. There was something about his presence that calmed Kaito, reassured him. It was different then with Yoichi, even when they had dated Kaito struggled to talk about his problems. He preferred to listen.</p><p>               Yuki seemed satisfied with Kaito’s answer and he relaxed.</p><p>               “Why don’t you like them?” Kaito asked. “Hikaru and Kaoru, I mean.”</p><p>               Yuki scoffed and said, “I have a list, Kaito. They’re judgmental, for one. When they stop pretending to be nice, you can see it. I saw this guy approach Hikaru after class and Hikaru stared at him as if he were a peasant approaching royalty! And how they treated those girls? I didn’t go to Ouran then, but that’s just cruel.”</p><p>               It was… but Kaito understood it better now. He could forgive it easier knowing their past more and with the assurance Hikaru wanted to be better.</p><p>               “Hikaru regrets it,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “I don’t trust him,” Yuki said bluntly. “Why did you have to like him? Kaoru’s better.”</p><p>               Kaito shrugged, he didn't really have a good reason. He was positive even if he'd met Kaoru first, he would still like Hikaru more. There was something about him.</p><p>               “They look the same,” Yuki continued. “It’s not like one is more attractive.”</p><p>               “They look similar,” Kaito corrected.</p><p>               “You’re saying Hikaru is hotter, then?” Yuki asked.</p><p>               “I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Kaito mumbled in embarrassment. Yuki smirked slightly and seemed ready to tease him more. Hurriedly Kaito continued, “Would you miss me if I moved?”</p><p>               “Miss you?” Yuki repeated.</p><p>               It was a sudden change of conversation, but it had been on Kaito’s mind. He’d been thinking about it since Yoichi brought it up, who would miss him.</p><p>               “Are you going somewhere?” Yuki demanded. “You just transferred here!”</p><p>               “I’m not,” Kaito said hurriedly. “Just thinking.”</p><p>               “I would,” Yuki said. Kaito stared at her and she continued, “You and Naomi are like my only friends here. Don’t look at me like that! I don’t just make friends by smiling at them-“</p><p>               “I don’t either,” Kaito protested.</p><p>               “Yeah, right,” Yuki scoffed. “I blinked and you were friends with Haruhi, the twins, Kazukiyo, <em>and </em>Momoka!”</p><p>               “I was friends with Haruhi long before Ouran,” Kaito said quickly. “And Hikaru I met the weekend before-“</p><p>               Yuki rolled her eyes and Kaito huffed.</p><p>               “You say that like it changes <em>anything,</em>” Yuki said. “How the hell did you befriend Hikaru Hitachiin in the wild? He’s already ornery, but to an absolute stranger?”</p><p>               Kaito thought about it for a moment. He didn’t remember doing or saying anything remarkable. He’d just gotten off a long shift, he couldn’t have looked that great. Not that he usually did. Kaito looked up as someone walked towards them. It was Hikaru.</p><p>               “Good morning,” Kaito greeted.</p><p>               “Mhm,” Hikaru mumbled.</p><p>               He walked behind Kaito, before leaning down against him. Kaito felt Hikaru’s chin settle against his shoulder, his hair brushing against Kaito's jaw.</p><p>               “What’s wrong?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               Hikaru’s arms settled around Kaito. Kaito reached up, lacing his fingers through Hikaru’s. Hikaru didn’t answer him. Kaito looked over to Kaoru and Kaoru shrugged.</p><p>               “Did Yoichi leave?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “Yesterday afternoon,” Kaito answered.</p><p>               Hikaru grumbled and Kaito chuckled. Delicately Kaito reached up and ran his hand through Hikaru’s hair. It was soft to the touch, but as Kaito pulled his hand away he felt gel. He wrinkled his nose.</p><p>               “What do you have in your hair?” Kaito questioned. “And how much?”</p><p>               “Enough for it to look good,” Hikaru said. “I didn’t expect anyone to touch it.”</p><p>               Hikaru pushed Kaito’s hand away before Kaito could mess with his hair more.</p><p>               “You’re on my shoulder,” Kaito reminded.</p><p>               Hikaru started to move away, but Kaito kept his hand around his to stop him from going far. Kaito leaned back, his head resting against Hikaru’s chest as he stared up at him. Hikaru stared down at him with a slow smile.</p><p>               “You look like a dork,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “Rude!” Kaito laughed.</p><p>               He looked different upside down, Kaito had never seen him from this angle. His smile brightened at that thought. Hikaru rolled his eyes.</p><p>               “What do you want?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “What do you have for me?”</p><p>               Hikaru chuckled and pushed Kaito away. Kaito snickered and sat up. He let go of Hikaru’s hand and leaned down to rifle through his bag. Hikaru let out a short breath and Kaito grinned. Before he could even start to tease him, the teacher walked in. Reluctantly Hikaru went to his desk.</p><p>               Their morning class went by quickly, and soon enough it was time for lunch. Kaito didn’t get to his feet quickly, but instead remained seated. He finished his notes as the class filed out and Yuki waited patiently for him, holding out her own notebook for him to see the final portion. He’d gotten distracted towards the end of class, entirely Hikaru’s fault. As if Kaito’s thoughts summoned him, Hikaru walked over with a smirk.</p><p>               “Didn’t finish your notes?” Hikaru asked, his voice mimicking a cat’s purr.</p><p>               “Shut up,” Kaito said. “You sabotaged me.”</p><p>               “Me?” Hikaru asked innocently. “Never.”</p><p>               Kaito rolled his eyes. Hikaru had done it on purpose. He kept looking at Kaito, long enough Kaito noticed. When Kaito shot him a look Hikaru smirked and winked. He kept stealing away Kaito’s attention.</p><p>               “You’re insufferable,” Kaito declared as he closed his notebook.</p><p>               “Am I?” Hikaru asked as he leaned towards Kaito.</p><p>               “Your brother is leaving you,” Kaito commented.</p><p>               Hikaru looked up towards the door and Kaito snickered. Kaoru was no where near the door, instead he was standing by Haruhi still. He looked over at them curiously as Hikaru stared at him.</p><p>               “That’s just mean,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “Aw,” Kaito chuckled. “Did I hurt your feelings?”</p><p>               “As if,” Hikaru said. “Come on, I want to show you something.”</p><p>               He offered his hand to Kaito and warily Kaito accepted it. Hikaru attempted to tug Kaito to his feet, but Kaito resisted. Hikaru frowned and Kaito smirked up at him. Hikaru tried again and Kaito instead pulled him down. Hikaru fell forward and had to catch himself against Kaito’s desk.</p><p>               “Are you stronger than me?” Hikaru asked in disbelief.</p><p>               “I totally am,” Kaito said eagerly. “Ha!”</p><p>               Hikaru stood up straight and Kaito followed suit. Hikaru slowly surveyed Kaito. Kaito smiled proudly at him.</p><p>               “No way you’re stronger than me,” Hikaru finally decided.</p><p>               “I am,” Kaito protested. “Yuki-“</p><p>               “Keep me out of it,” Yuki said.</p><p>               “Haruhi,” Kaito tried, but she was ignoring them. Kaito turned to Kaoru, “Kaoru?”</p><p>               “You don’t look strong,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               “Well I am,” Kaito huffed. “And I can prove it-“</p><p>               “Don’t,” Haruhi said instantly as she looked up. Kaito smiled, glad he’d finally earned her attention. “Last time you said that, you broke your arm.”</p><p>               “You broke your arm?” Kaoru asked in astonishment.</p><p>               “That’s why one is shorter than the other,” Kaito proclaimed.</p><p>               Hikaru took both of Kaito’s hands in his and held Kaito’s arms out. He compared the two slowly.</p><p>               “Stop making things up,” Haruhi sighed. “His arms are the same length-“</p><p>               “Us commoners can’t afford proper doctor’s,” Kaito interrupted. “I got lucky it’s barely noticeable, I know someone that broke their leg and they-“</p><p>               “Kaito,” Haruhi snapped.</p><p>               Kaito grinned in amusement. The twins were staring at him, both trying to decide how much of his story was fake or not. Hikaru rolled his eyes as he concluded Kaito was lying. Yuki chuckled, taking it with more humor than Haruhi did. Kaito wondered how much he could get away with if Haruhi didn’t correct him constantly.</p><p>               “Why would you lie to me?” Hikaru asked. “I’m your favorite, remember?”</p><p>               “So?” Kaito asked. “I can’t trick my other friends easily.”</p><p>               “How’d you break your arm?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “In middle school we got a kite stuck in that tree by the soccer field,” Kaito explained. “To my credit, I did get it down.”</p><p>               “And broke your arm?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito nodded and explained, “Ryuto wasn’t around to stop me.”</p><p>               Ryuto was good at stopping Kaito’s bad ideas before they went too far. Kosuke acted like gasoline on a fire, he enabled all of Kaito’s stupid ideas.</p><p>               “It wasn’t that bad,” Kaito said. “I had a cast for… six weeks?”</p><p>               Hikaru and Kaoru both watched him uncertainly, still unsure if he was lying.</p><p>               “I almost broke my arm,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Kaito stared at him in surprise. Hikaru lifted his right arm and Kaito stared at it in surprise. Kaito lifted his left arm as well and smiled.</p><p>               “We match then,” Kaito chuckled.</p><p>               “Idiot, they’re opposites,” Hikaru chuckled.</p><p>               Kaito smiled brightly.</p><p>               “How much have you broken?” Yuki asked.</p><p>               “Just my arm,” Kaito said quickly.</p><p>               Hikaru looked to Haruhi and Haruhi nodded.</p><p>               “Don’t trust me?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Didn’t you just try and trick me?” Hikaru asked in an amused tone.</p><p>               Kaito chuckled and shrugged. He’d do it again if he could. Hikaru spoke to Kaoru briefly, before guiding Kaito towards the door. Kaito followed merrily behind, his hand in Hikaru’s. Yuki gave him a look, but Kaito pretended not to notice.</p><p>               As they walked down the halls, Kaito swung his arm and Hikaru’s by extension. Hikaru looked back at him and rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. Kaito realized a little too late where they were going. He groaned loudly and Hikaru smiled.</p><p>               “Trust me,” Hikaru said. “You still trust me, right?”</p><p>               “Hmph.”</p><p>               Hikaru laughed and dragged Kaito towards the host club room. With new found knowledge of his strength, Kaito quickly decided he wanted to make this hard. He dug his heels in and halted their progress. Hikaru frowned at him, annoyance sparking in his eyes.</p><p>               “I <em>hate </em>that you’re not as weak as Haruhi,” Hikaru declared.</p><p>               “Sorry,” Kaito chuckled. “I <em>love </em>it.”</p><p>               “Come on,” Hikaru sighed. “We’re almost there.”</p><p>               He tugged onto Kaito and Kaito slid, but quickly found his footing. He pulled Hikaru closer and Hikaru stumbled. Kaito’s eyes brightened instantly and Hikaru narrowed his eyes. He tried again, but Kaito didn’t budge.</p><p>               “Come on,” Hikaru said. “Please?”</p><p>               Kaito gave in, pleased by Hikaru asking. Hikaru’s smile returned and he brought Kaito closer until he could wrap an arm around his shoulders. Kaito stared at his hand against his arm for a moment. None of Kaito’s friends had ever done this and he frankly wouldn’t want them to unless it was a bit. Hikaru did a lot of things Kaito wouldn’t accept from anyone else. He’d walked like this with Yoichi, but…</p><p>               “People are going to think we’re dating if you keep this up,” Kaito warned.</p><p>               “Are you worried?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito shook his head but said, “No, but won’t your guests be mad?”</p><p>               “They love it, actually,” Hikaru corrected.</p><p>               Kaito froze. He didn’t like the sound of that.</p><p>               Hikaru noticed and elaborated, “It was getting boring. Now they think Kaoru has competition.”</p><p>               Kaito wrinkled his nose and Hikaru snickered. Kaito wriggled free, but Hikaru only shrugged. He pulled open the door for Kaito. Begrudgingly Kaito walked through. Instantly he was hit by a biting cold. He crossed his arms and shivered.</p><p>               The club room was unrecognizable. It looked like a winter forest suddenly, with the A/C seemingly on full blast. There was even <em>snow. </em>Snow! Kaito thought it couldn’t get more insane, but then he noticed there was a snow owl.</p><p>               “You’re kidding,” Kaito breathed.</p><p>               “Do you like it?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito had no idea if he did. It was so obscenely obnoxious; he needed a minute to move on from how crazy it was. Once he did, he could admit it was pretty. A waste of money, but pretty. Kaito walked forward slowly, his gaze traveling up the various plants. There were towering trees, some bare branches, others full evergreens. Smaller plants settled along the edges of the mounts of snow. Mostly there were flowers Kaito had never seen before, purples, blues, and reds. Kaito kneeled down before one in particular, the cold stinging through his pants.</p><p>               “What is this?” Kaito questioned.</p><p>               “The plant or the theme?” Hikaru returned.</p><p>               “Both?”</p><p>               “No idea on the plant, but Tamaki’s theme was ‘Winter Wonderland’. He watched a movie or something.”</p><p>               “So, he just… did all of this?” Kaito asked in astonishment.</p><p>               Hikaru offered Kaito his hand and Kaito accepted. He helped Kaito to his feet and led him around the room. It was still being worked on, furniture slowly being moved in. Kaito shivered and Hikaru smirked but wrapped an arm around Kaito. Kaito looked up at him curiously.</p><p>               “Want me to offer you my jacket instead?” Hikaru asked in amusement.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged and pulled his sleeves down.</p><p>               “I like this more then the normal club room,” Kaito admitted. “It’s calm and quiet.”</p><p>               He followed Hikaru, his gaze jumping around. If it were anyone else, Kaito would question if this was a date or not. With Hikaru, there was a strange nuance to their relationship. Primarily he was a host, but he also clearly didn’t have many friends. He wouldn’t know what was normal to do with friends or not, he could easily be treating Kaito how he’d treat Kaoru.</p><p>               “What?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               He prodded at Kaito and Kaito slowly smiled. He shrugged.</p><p>               “If I didn’t know you better, I’d think this was a date,” Kaito hummed.</p><p>               “You wish,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Instead of retracting his arm, Hikaru’s arm slipped further down to hook around Kaito’s waist. Kaito smirked. He considered for a millisecond he <em>could </em>reasonably keep quiet, but Kaito wanted to push this as far as he could.</p><p>               “Aw are you already falling for me?” Kaito simpered. “You can say it, it’s okay. Really-“</p><p>               “As if,” Hikaru snapped.</p><p>               This time, Hikaru released Kaito and pushed him away. Kaito stumbled slightly, but quickly found his footing. He snickered.</p><p>               “I go through all this trouble to show you a good time-“</p><p>               “Because you love me,” Kaito suggested.</p><p>               “You’re insufferable,” Hikaru sighed.</p><p>               “Can I ask you something?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “If it’s if I love you, no,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “Alright!” Kaito laughed. “Forget it then.”</p><p>               “No, what was the question?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “No, way!” Kaito said. “You’ve lost the privilege.”</p><p>               Hikaru rolled his eyes but continued to pester Kaito about it all the way back to class. Kaito didn’t give in but decided to keep it to himself. He’d wanted to ask Hikaru if he was straight or not, but Kaito wasn’t sure he wanted the answer. As much as he could tease Hikaru about him having a crush, it didn’t make it true. In a weird way, he did like the distance it earned him. It was easier to remind himself they were just friends when Hikaru wasn’t constantly leaning on him.</p><p>               As they entered the classroom, Kaoru stood up. He’d been by Haruhi’s desk, but approached them the second they walked in. Kaito abandoned them, immediately going towards Yuki. Yuki looked up at him curiously.</p><p>               “Hang on,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               He caught Kaito’s hand and pulled him back. Kaito sighed dramatically.</p><p>               “What? Miss me already?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “What was your question?” Hikaru demanded.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged and leaned back against the doorframe. Hikaru frowned and stared Kaito down. Kaito leaned forward, wrapping an arm around Hikaru’s neck. He tugged Hikaru down so he could whisper in his ear.</p><p>               “If I tell you I liked you, would that be enough?”</p><p>               Kaito felt Hikaru’s entire demeanor shift. Kaito released him and laughed, ducking under Hikaru’s arm. Hikaru turned to watch him as the realization dawned on him. Kaito could practically see Hikaru accept his unspoken challenge.</p><p>               “Here I thought I was the host,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “I may not be interested in flirting with random girls, but I do like seeing you flustered,” Kaito admitted.</p><p>               “I’m on to you,” Hikaru promised.</p><p>               Kaito winked at him, before spinning and returning to Yuki. Hikaru started out the door but stopped to look back at Kaito. </p><p>“Don’t run off,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged, but Hikaru didn’t seemed satisfied. Finally, Kaito said, “Alright!”</p><p>               He watched as the twins left, before relaxing in his seat again. Kaito pulled out his own lunch. He was surprised Yuki had hung around; she usually went to meet with Naomi during lunch. Kaito should start meeting with them, now that he didn’t have to study through lunch. He could study, but he needed an actual break, or <em>he</em> would break.</p><p>               A loud thud sounded and Kaito jolted, immediately on his feet. He moved towards the window; it had sounded like it came from outside. Yuki followed closely behind him.</p><p>               “What was that?” Yuki asked.</p><p>               Kaito’s gaze hunted out the window and he spotted what looked like a large <em>bell </em>had been dropped on the floor. It wasn’t a normal bell, but the kind you would have in a bell tower. It shimmered golden in the sunlight, almost blinding. The bell was far from the strangest thing, a variety of set pieces were also being moved. Girls stood in the courtyard in a uniform Kaito didn’t recognize, it was more traditional than Ouran’s, with long skirts, a white shirt with red collar, and pastel yellow bows.</p><p>               “What’s going on?” Kaito asked curiously.</p><p>               “Momoka mentioned something at the last class meeting,” Yuki said. “Remember? Today and tomorrow we don’t have any afternoon classes.”</p><p>               “She said that?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Friday,” Yuki confirmed.</p><p>               Kaito didn’t remember that at all.</p><p>               “Let’s go!” Kaito said eagerly. “Haruhi?”</p><p>               Haruhi considered it for a moment before nodding and saying, “I could use a break.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded and darted towards the door.</p><p>               “And without Ryuto around, there’s no one else to keep you in check,” Haruhi muttered.</p><p>               Kaito smiled in amusement. It might be true, but there was only so much trouble he could cause without Kosuke. Yuki helped, but he hadn’t broken his arm around her yet. Kaito led the trio down towards the gardens, following the sound of movement.</p><p>               “How is he not getting us lost?” Yuki asked in amazement as they passed by a group carrying props.</p><p>               “He has a knack for finding trouble,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               “It’s my specialty,” Kaito agreed. “For better or worse.”</p><p>               Lately it had been for the worst, but he didn’t need to worry about that right then. He just wanted to see what was going on. Kaito spotted a group of girls carrying a large wooden frame. The smaller blonde haired girl stumbled and Kaito jolted towards them. He caught the edge of the frame as it slipped and helped lift it up. Yuki hurried to join him.</p><p>               “We didn’t ask for your help,” the tallest of the four girls snapped at Kaito. She had long dark hair pulled into a braid. They were all wearing the uniforms he’d seen earlier.</p><p>               “Uh- right,” Kaito said uncertainly. “Just looked like you could use it?”</p><p>               “We have a free period right now,” Yuki confirmed. “What is all of this?”</p><p>               “We’re putting on a play!” the blonde-haired girl eagerly explained. “For Benibara-“</p><p>               “Don’t tell him, Aoi,” the tallest chastised.</p><p>               “Right, I’m sorry, Rei,” Aoi said.</p><p>               Kaito looked over at Yuki uneasily. They seemed perfectly fine with Yuki helping, just not him. Kaito waited until Aoi had adjusted her grip before he let go and stepped away.</p><p>               “Sorry,” Kaito said with a small chuckle. “I didn’t mean to get in the way. Are you guys here for the exposition?”</p><p>               The group exchanged a look before frowning at Kaito.</p><p>               “You’re new here, aren’t you?” Rei asked.</p><p>               “Is it that obvious?” Kaito asked in disbelief.</p><p>               He looked to Yuki for clarification and she shrugged. Haruhi offered him no help either. The three of them were the commoners of 2-A, the least likely to understand the strange dynamics at Ouran.</p><p>               Rei sighed and said, “We are from Lobelia Academy, an all-girls school. We are putting on a performance later this week.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded thoughtfully.</p><p>               “Who are you?” Aoi asked.</p><p>               “Kaito Adachi,” Kaito greeted. “And this is Yuki, and uh-“</p><p>               Kaito turned to find Haruhi, but she had vanished. Kaito frowned.</p><p>               “Well Haruhi was here,” Kaito said. “Do you want some help? We’re not doing anything for the exposition, honestly I was getting bored-“</p><p>               “After flirting with your boyfriend?” Yuki asked.</p><p>               “He’s not-“ Kaito started, but he was already red. “I’m allowed to do it back! He’s taunted me since I joined this school!”</p><p>               “Who?” Aoi asked immediately.</p><p>               “No one,” Kaito promised. “Right, Yuki?”</p><p>               “Surrrre,” Yuki drawled. “Didn’t he ask you to sit and stay?”</p><p>               “He should know by now I don’t listen.”</p><p> </p><p>               Hikaru shouldn’t have been surprised Kaito was gone, but he was. He let out an annoyed breath. He’d wanted to show Kaito the different outfits they had arranged for the club and the final version of the room itself.</p><p>               “Haruhi is gone too,” Kaoru said with a small frown. “They’ll be back before club, I bet.”</p><p>               “What do we do until then?” Hikaru asked dully. “We don’t have afternoon classes.”</p><p>               Hikaru frowned at Kaito’s desk for a long moment. Finally, he gave in and pulled out his phone. He texted Kaito but didn’t get a response. Hikaru waited a few minutes, before finally Kaito responded. Kaito had run off to help with… well he didn’t explain that. In fact it looked like Kaito had written the text in two seconds, it was even harder to decipher than normal. A second text came moments later, asking Hikaru to join them with a location.</p><p>               “The boss wanted us to go to the club early,” Kaoru reminded.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Hikaru agreed. He stretched his arms. “But that sounds boring. I want to see what Kaito’s up to.”</p><p>               “Ok-ay,” Kaoru said, cutting the word in half as he pronounced it. “But what do you want me to tell them? Haruhi probably already went up.”</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Hikaru said. “The truth? Not like there’s any guests. Don’t you want to come with me?”</p><p>               Kaoru shrugged and clarified,” No offense to Kaito, but I’d rather find Haruhi.”</p><p>               “Suit yourself then,” Hikaru decided.</p><p>               They split up outside of the classroom, heading in opposite directions. Kaoru watched as Hikaru walked away, his gaze softening. Kaoru was beginning to question just how wrong he’d been. He didn’t think Hikaru would be chasing after Kaito this soon. Kaoru wanted to know what Kaito had even said to Hikaru, Hikaru had been acting off ever since. Kaoru sighed.</p><p>               He continued on to the club room, already trying to think what he’d tell the club. They were all getting used to Hikaru ditching them more, but Kaoru was finally starting to feel it. He missed Hikaru, a selfish amount. He knew he needed to let this happen, to let Hikaru branch out, but a childish part of him wanted to only hold onto Hikaru tighter. It felt like Kaito was stealing Hikaru, little by little. Kaoru knew that wasn’t what was happening at all. He’d helped push them together, it was unfair to feel this way. This was the step Hikaru had to take on his own, but Kaoru had no idea what he would do. The club was different without him, it was undeniable.</p><p>               As it turned out, Kaoru didn’t have to explain why Hikaru was missing. Tamaki was solely focused on Haruhi’s disappearance.</p><p>               “Maybe Haruhi is with Kaito,” Kaoru suggested. “Kaito was missing too.”</p><p>               “With… Kaito?” Tamaki repeated. Kaoru had interrupted Tamaki’s rant about Haruhi being kidnapped.</p><p>               “That may be so,” Kyoya began. “But Lobelia Academy is on campus today… I am willing to bet they have a hand in Haruhi’s disappearance.”</p><p>               This sentence was enough to send Tamaki into a frenzy. It took what was left of the host club to calm him down. Kaoru couldn’t help but wonder if he should’ve gone with Hikaru instead, that had to be more fun.</p><p>               It was more fun to Hikaru, but certainly wouldn’t have been to Kaoru. Hikaru had found Kaito with a bunch of girls putting up a set of some kind in one of the auditoriums.</p><p>               “You know I’ve never had to do manual labor like this for the host club,” Hikaru said dryly.</p><p>               He was helping Kaito carry… well Hikaru frankly didn’t know <em>what </em>it was.</p><p>               “What the hell even is this?” Hikaru demanded.</p><p>               “A draw bridge,” someone said.</p><p>               “It’s the crappiest draw bridge I’ve ever-“</p><p>               “Hikaru!” Kaito said immediately.</p><p>               “What? It’s true.”</p><p>               “Doesn’t mean you have to say it,” Kaito reminded. “Play nice.”</p><p>               “Look, I know you don’t know these girls,” Hikaru started. “But we have a history.”</p><p>               “What a surprise,” Yuki said offhandedly. “Seems like the host club has a hand in everything.”</p><p>               Hikaru shot her a look, but Kaito forced Hikaru to move quicker as he dragged the drawbridge up the final steps.</p><p>               “What do you care, Maeshiro?” Hikaru demanded.</p><p>               “Stop,” Kaito whined. “She’s my friend.”</p><p>               Yuki smiled smugly and Hikaru grimaced. If they weren’t carrying something, Kaito would fall against Hikaru to stop him. Rei instructed them where to set it down and they obeyed, Hikaru complaining all the way. Hikaru got annoyed looks from Rei, but everyone else seemed more than happy to have him around. Kaito couldn’t exactly figure out why, but the girls seemed a lot warmer towards him after Yuki’s comments. He liked helping them, it was hard work that kept him focused. This was the sort of thing he was good at, something with a very clear goal. All the steps were obvious, there wasn’t anything between the lines he had to decipher.</p><p>               “Why do you look so happy?” Hikaru asked as they set up the chains.</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Kaito admitted. “This feels familiar.”</p><p>               “Familiar?” Hikaru deadpanned. “You’ve never set up a draw bridge for the Zuka Club.”</p><p>               “Okay you don’t know that,” Kaito said. “But I mean… we used to help set up stuff all the time at my old school. Ryuto was really involved in a lot of stuff, you know? I usually tagged along just to help.”</p><p>               Hikaru stared at him a long moment before saying, “You talk about Ryuto a lot.”</p><p>               “Do I?” Kaito asked in surprise. He looked to Yuki for confirmation and she shrugged. Yuki was perched on top of a ladder, helping set up vines against one of the towers. “Well I mean… he’s one of my closest friends.”</p><p>               “You never talked about Yoichi,” Hikaru reminded. “And you <em>dated </em>him.”</p><p>               “W-well,” Kaito fumbled. He stopped for a moment, his gaze fixed on one of the painted on stones of the tower wall. “Look it’s complicated, okay? Yoichi and I broke up. It’d be weird if I talked about him months after, right?”</p><p>               “But he came to visit you,” Hikaru grumbled. “He flirted with you-“</p><p>               “Stop crying about it,” Kaito chuckled.</p><p>               “I’m not-!”</p><p>               Kaito smirked and Hikaru grunted in annoyance, earning a snicker from Kaito.</p><p>               “How dare I have other friends,” Kaito mused.</p><p>               “It really is insensitive of you,” Yuki agreed. “I think I should be your only friend.”</p><p>               “Not even Naomi?” Kaito asked, feigning shock. “Yuki, Yuki-“</p><p>               “Haha,” Hikaru snapped angrily. He released the draw bridge suddenly and Kaito had to jump out of the way as it fell. Hikaru’s eyes lit up in panic.</p><p>               “Give me some warning,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Kaito picked up his side of the draw bridge again and focused on looping the chain through the slot. He fixed it in place and held it for a second before releasing it. This time it stayed in place.</p><p>               “See,” Kaito said in satisfaction.</p><p>               “See what?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “We did that,” Kaito said. “Isn’t it cool?”</p><p>               “We didn’t make it,” Hikaru corrected. “Just moved it.”</p><p>               Kaito’s smile fell some. He rolled his eyes in mild irritation but wandered towards Yuki to see if he could help her any. Hikaru watched him for a moment, before caving and following. He watched as Kaito ignored him, until he couldn’t stand it any longer.</p><p>               “What?” Hikaru demanded.</p><p>               “You’re so pessimistic,” Kaito said. “Lighten up, you’re with friends, not in detention. If you don’t like this sort of thing go back to your club.”</p><p>               Hikaru’s mood only seemed to worsen. He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned away from them. He didn’t move. Kaito looked back at him and sighed. Kaito leaned onto the tips of his toes, setting his chin into the crook of Hikaru’s shoulders as he wrapped his arms around Hikaru’s torso.</p><p>               “Stop pouting,” Kaito begged. “Have fun with me already!”</p><p>               Hikaru’s shoulders relaxed and he glanced down at Kaito. Kaito smiled at him and Hikaru finally gave in and smiled back.</p><p>               “Fine,” Hikaru said. Kaito didn’t budge. “Are you going to move?”</p><p>               “Eh,” Kaito mumbled. “Give me a minute.”</p><p>               Hikaru obeyed and set an arm over Kaito’s, lacing his fingers through his. Kaito was warm against him, seemingly already half asleep.</p><p>               “Did you sleep last night?” Hikaru asked quietly.</p><p>               “Yes,” Kaito mumbled.</p><p>               Gently Hikaru leaned his head against Kaito’s, letting his eyes fall closed.</p><p>               “Kaito?” Haruhi called. </p><p>               Kaito jumped, his grip on Hikaru tightening as he hid behind him. Yuki laughed and Kaito groaned into Hikaru’s back.</p><p>               “Did you forget there were people?” Yuki cooed. “Oh, Haruhi you look… cute?”</p><p>               Kaito peeked past Hikaru to see Haruhi approaching them, wearing a princess dress of some kind. It was a soft pastel pink with gold accents. She even had a small tiara on her head, encrusted with blue jewels.</p><p>               “Why are you dressed like that?” Hikaru asked. “Are you in another play?”</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Haruhi admitted. “I got told another sob story and now this.”</p><p>               “Haruhi no offense, but I don’t think big dresses suit you,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Now who’s being mean,” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito buried his head into Hikaru’s back. Hikaru laughed and pried Kaito’s arms free. Kaito sighed and was prepared to leave, but instead Hikaru pulled Kaito close again. He wrapped his arms around Kaito. Kaito fell against him in surprise.</p><p>               “I prefer to have you in my arms, not the other way around,” Hikaru murmured.</p><p>               Kaito stood still and let out a shuddering breath. He nuzzled his head into Hikaru’s shoulder and slowly moved his arms around him again. He didn’t know why, but he <em>really </em>didn’t want to let go. Kaito couldn’t explain the strange wave of emotions that hit him. He didn’t know exactly what was wrong with him, he’d had a good day. There was no reason for him to feel this melancholy.</p><p>               “What?” Hikaru questioned.</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Kaito admitted.</p><p>               Kaito felt Hikaru’s arms tighten. Kaito breathed in slowly.</p><p>               “You like me, right?” Kaito mumbled.</p><p>               “You’re my best friend,” Hikaru reminded. “How many times do I have to tell you that? You made the deal, Kaito.”</p><p>               Kaito smiled and pulled back. He rubbed at his eyes, wiping away any sign of tears. He nodded in agreement.</p><p>               “Are you okay?” Haruhi asked.</p><p>               She walked up the stairs onto the stage and Kaito looked up as the doors to the auditorium opened. A group of girls walked in, all dressed up. Some wore extravagant dresses like Haruhi’s, while others were dressed as knights.</p><p>               “Why is that host club boy here?!” One of the girls demanded.</p><p>               Kaito stepped out in front of Hikaru, feeling a surge of defensiveness.</p><p>               “We were helping,” Kaito explained.</p><p>               Hikaru slumped against Kaito, wrapping his arms around his shoulders with a smug smile.</p><p>               “What?” Hikaru simpered. “Didn't miss me?”</p><p>               “Where are the others?” she demanded.</p><p>               “In the club,” Hikaru answered flatly. “Well, besides Haruhi. I guess you kidnapped her-“</p><p>               “Her?” Yuki repeated.</p><p>               Kaito could feel Hikaru stiffen, his fingers digging into Kaito’s arms.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Haruhi answered. “It’s a long story.”</p><p>               Yuki fell silent but decided not to press it further. It took a few minutes, but eventually Chizuru, seemingly the leader of the girls, decided Hikaru was fine to stay. The girls dressed up started to run through the script, while the others continued on the set. They explained to Yuki some about Haruhi, but there was a lot Kaito still didn’t know. He let Hikaru describe most of it, instead deciding to stay quiet. He was glad Yuki and Hikaru were being friendly, he wanted them to get along.</p><p>               A loud crash sounded and Kaito leapt up, his heart hammering loudly, as panic surged through him. Hikaru stepped in front of him, tense. They both relaxed as they spotted none other than the host club.</p><p>               “What an entrance,” Yuki breathed.</p><p>               “That scared the hell out of me,” Kaito agreed.</p><p>               “You are very jumpy lately,” Yuki said. “Something up?”</p><p>               Instead of answering, Kaito focused on the wall. Hikaru stepped towards the edge of the stage to greet the host club. Haruhi didn’t follow his lead, but instead walked towards Kaito.</p><p>               “Yuki is right,” Haruhi said. “You do seem out of sorts. Did something happen?”</p><p>               “No,” Kaito answered. “I’m just… thinking too much, I guess.”</p><p>               Yuki nodded and decided to grab more supplies, leaving Kaito and Haruhi to admire their work.</p><p>               “So?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “You always do a good job,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               Kaito looked over at her in surprise and smiled at her praise.</p><p>               “You should worry less,” Haruhi commented. “I know this isn’t easy on you, but you are doing good.”</p><p>               “You think so?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Haruhi agreed. “It has to be a lot of pressure.”</p><p>               Kaito shrugged. He didn’t know what counted as a lot of pressure anymore. Everyone around him seemed to think he should take everything in stride. He couldn’t help but having lingering doubts Haruhi would be doing-</p><p>               “I couldn’t do it.”</p><p>               Kaito’s gaze leapt back to her and he said, “Yes you could.”</p><p>               “No, I couldn’t,” Haruhi said bluntly. “I chose Ouran, but you were forced into it mid semester.”</p><p>               Kaito considered this for a moment.</p><p>               “You were top of our middle school class for a while, weren’t you?” Haruhi asked.         </p><p>               “Two weeks,” Kaito grumbled. “That doesn’t count for much-“</p><p>               “It might not to you, but to everyone else it does," Haruhi said. "You know, you shouldn’t let anyone else dictate your self-esteem. You’ve always been a hard worker; you just like to pretend like you’re not. You worked until you fainted, Kaito! I've never done that-”</p><p>               “Because you’re smarter-“</p><p>               “Knock it off,” Haruhi snapped. “I know-“</p><p>               The tower beside them quaked and immediately Kaito  moved, placing himself between Haruhi and the wall. He braced himself, holding his arm to protect them. He had a second to spare, before it crashed down around them. He felt a wooden beam slam into his arm, but he managed to stay upright. He gritted his teeth as he pushed it back.</p><p>               “Glad this is mostly cardboard,” Kaito grunted.</p><p>               “Are you okay?” Haruhi asked immediately. “Here-“</p><p>               “Haruhi!” A chorus of voices shouted.</p><p>               “Get out of here, princess,” Kaito said. “I can’t hold it much longer.”</p><p>               Haruhi didn’t budge, and Kaito sighed. He pushed her away with his free arm towards the other side. He glanced over in time to see someone help her out and Kaito immediately let go of the wall and bolted out. He fell onto his side but managed to scramble free.</p><p>               Kaito looked over to see what caused it and saw another piece of the set had crashed into it. Kaito’s heart fell some. All of their hard work had just come crashing down.</p><p>               “Kaito!” Hikaru shouted.</p><p>                Kaito looked up to see Hikaru running towards him. Hikaru dropped onto his knees in front of him, reaching out towards him.</p><p>               Kaito smiled and said reassuringly, “I’m fine, really.”</p><p>               “Why did you do that?!” Haruhi demanded. “I could’ve helped!”</p><p>               “Yeah and get yourself hurt,” Kaito scoffed.</p><p>               Before Haruhi could protest further, she was swarmed by Tamaki, Kaoru, and Honey. Kaito let the tension release from his shoulders. Hikaru was still staring at him like Kaito was seconds from death.</p><p>               “I’m fine,” Kaito repeated. “Honestly. I’m more upset we wasted an hour on that.”</p><p>               Hikaru slowly nodded, relaxing some.</p><p>               “No kidding,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “It was the host club’s fault,” Yuki provided. “Glad it was just the cardboard one that fell on you, not the wooden drawbridge.”</p><p>               Kaito winced at the thought. His arm was already pulsing with pain, he couldn’t imagine if an entire slab of wood had hit him instead.</p><p>               “How was it their fault?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Tamaki was throwing a fit,” Hikaru explained.</p><p>               “I was not!” Tamaki protested. “Kaito, thank you for saving my darling Haruhi!”</p><p>               Kaito looked up to see Tamaki walking towards them. Hikaru hugged Kaito against him protectively as he frowned up at Tamaki.</p><p>               “That’s what you have to say? Thanks for saving Haruhi?” Hikaru demanded. “You still hurt him-“</p><p>               “Not really,” Kaito said hurriedly. “I’m fine!”</p><p>               “No, no,” Tamaki said. “Hikaru is right, I am sorry, Kaito. I did play a hand in that.”</p><p>               Hikaru rolled his eyes in annoyance. He stood up and offered a hand to Kaito. Kaito accepted and got up.</p><p>               “Come on,” Hikaru said irritably.</p><p>               He tugged Kaito after him and Kaito followed obediently. He looked over at Yuki and Yuki mouthed ‘boyfriend’. Kaito rolled his eyes… but Hikaru had called his name, not Haruhi’s. Kaito moved to walk by Hikaru’s side with a small smile.</p><p>               Hikaru glanced down at as they escaped the auditorium.</p><p>               “Why do you look so happy?” Hikaru asked. “You just got crushed-“</p><p>               “I did not,” Kaito said happily. “I saved myself and Haruhi.”</p><p>               “Don’t get a big head about it,” Hikaru muttered.</p><p>               “You were really worried about me,” Kaito mused.</p><p>               Hikaru frowned down at him, seeming unimpressed.</p><p>               “Of course, I was,” Hikaru said. “Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>               Kaito shrugged, still smiling. Hikaru finally relented, a smile ghosting his lips.</p><p>               “You’re an idiot,” Hikaru decided.</p><p>               He freed his hand from Kaito’s, but he missed it for only a moment before Hikaru’s arm settled around him. Kaito shifted closer towards him.</p><p>               “What even happened earlier?” Hikaru asked. “Did something happen?”</p><p>               Kaito’s smile fell and he ran a hand through his hair. Kaito shrugged again.</p><p>               “Nothing,” Kaito said honestly. “I just…” he trailed off, but Hikaru gave him time to find his words again. “It’s been a weird spring. Nothing might be happening, but I’m still just…” He didn’t understand why this was so hard to voice.</p><p>               “It makes sense,” Hikaru reasoned. Kaito wasn’t sure it did.</p><p>               “You should’ve met me a year ago,” Kaito said with a hollow chuckle. “I wasn’t this... sensitive.”</p><p>               Kaito hated how emotional he had been the past two months. It was hard not to be, even at his best he wasn’t stoic. Kaito sighed in frustration. He just wanted to be normal, but as long his mother was in the hospital he wouldn’t be. He still needed to talk to her. He’d been avoiding her for long enough.</p><p>               “I like you now,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Kaito stole a look up at him uncertainly. Hikaru wasn’t looking at him, but he seemed genuine enough. They ended up on a bench in one of the many gardens. It wasn’t the one Kaito went to most often, it seemed they were across the campus from it. Hikaru still was in a bad mood.</p><p>               “I am fine,” Kaito said with a dramatic sigh. “Talk to me.”</p><p>               “What do you want to talk about?” Hikaru grumbled.</p><p>               Kaito leaned his head onto Hikaru’s shoulder. Hikaru’s expression softened and Kaito’s smile grew.</p><p>               “Shut up,” Hikaru chuckled.</p><p>               “I didn’t say anything,” Kaito said. “Buuuut you did call my name, didn’t you?”</p><p>               “Why is that so important to you?” Hikaru asked dully.</p><p>               “You could’ve said Haruhi’s name,” Kaito explained.</p><p>               Hikaru contemplated this but seemed to decide it was unimportant. It was incredibly important to Kaito. Stupidly important.</p><p>               “Why are you staring at me?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito flushed and hurriedly said, “Sorry I was just thinking-“</p><p>               He started to turn away, but Hikaru caught his chin. He held Kaito still and Kaito met his gaze once more. Hikaru seemed perplexed, but he was smiling still. Kaito shifted closer towards Hikaru, turning to face him. His eyes drifted down to Hikaru’s lips for a moment. There had been a few moments Kaito had wanted to kiss him, but none that he had the nerve to even try. Right then he felt the desperate need to, and he finally had the courage to follow through. Delicately Kaito set a hand against Hikaru’s cheek. His skin was soft and smooth to the touch. Tentatively Kaito leaned forward, his heart racing.</p><p>               “What are you doing?” Hikaru asked nervously.</p><p>               Just like that, the spell was broken. Kaito retracted his hand, quick enough it seemed Hikaru had burned him. Kaito flushed red. He looked away from Hikaru immediately, trying to fix his gaze on anything but him.</p><p>               “Uh you had- uh a- a thing on your face,” Kaito managed.</p><p>               He jumped to his feet as Hikaru reached out to stop him.</p><p>               “I promised Yuki I would- I would meet with her for club hours,” Kaito explained hurriedly.</p><p>               Hikaru checked his watch in confusion before saying, “Its not time for club yet.”</p><p>               “Yeah, but I should probably help Naomi set up, y’know,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Kaito practically ran away. He retreated quick enough, Hikaru couldn’t process what had happened.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Listen hikaru is a fool!! I love him but he must be clueless with relationships past friendship</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Two Columns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Kaito went straight up to the club room, moving quickly. He pushed the door open and immediately collapsed with his back against it. His heart was still racing. He groaned loudly and set his head in his hands.</p>
<p>               “What?” Naomi asked.</p>
<p>               “I did something stupid,” Kaito explained.</p>
<p>               “Something I should worry about?” Naomi questioned. Kaito shook his head and Naomi continued, “Want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>               “Not yet,” Kaito said. “Give me time to recover.”</p>
<p>               Naomi nodded and set back to work preparing their camera equipment. Kaito crossed the room and fell into one of the seats. He stared out the window for a long moment, before tugging his phone from his pocket. He texted Ryuto quickly, <em>i tried to kiss hikaru. </em></p>
<p>He didn’t expect a reply anytime soon, but a minute later Ryuto texted back.</p>
<p>               <em>Finally. </em>A second message followed it, <em>Wait tried? </em> </p>
<p>               Kaito considered it for a long moment before finally elaborating to him. As he did, Yuki walked in. She headed towards him curiously.</p>
<p>               “I thought you would be with you know who still,” Yuki admitted.</p>
<p>               She leaned over Kaito’s shoulder, a hand on the back of his chair. Kaito didn’t bother to hide his texts, her reading it was certainly easier than him saying it.</p>
<p>               “Wait seriously?” Yuki asked. “What the hell happened?!”</p>
<p>               Yuki perched on a nearby desk, waiting for Kaito’s story.</p>
<p>               “I just- I thought he-“ Kaito sighed in frustration.</p>
<p>               “Kids, I’m going to the host club,” Naomi announced. “Anyone coming?”</p>
<p>               Yuki snickered and Kaito groaned louder. He buried his head in his arms.</p>
<p>               “No, we’re good,” Yuki said.</p>
<p>               “You sure?” Naomi asked, surprise filling their tone. “They have a winter theme going on. Full forest set up.”</p>
<p>               “I saw,” Kaito mumbled.</p>
<p>               He was left to wallow for a while longer, until finally he felt his phone buzz. He looked up and read Ryuto’s text.</p>
<p>               “Want to go on a real field trip?” Kaito asked Yuki.</p>
<p>               “Meaning?” Yuki asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>               “My old school.”</p>
<p>               It didn’t take much convincing. Yuki seemed eager to go, excited to meet Kaito’s friends. It was refreshing, Kaito loved his friends and wanted everyone to like them. He understood more now why Hikaru acted standoffish towards his friends, but Kaito wished they’d gotten along better.</p>
<p>               Kaito led Yuki to his old school, he still had the path ingrained into him. It was a few extra stops from Ouran, but it was mostly the same. They arrived ten minutes into club hours, right as students were leaving. Kaito was able to blend in, but Yuki’s dress stood out from a mile away.</p>
<p>               Immediately a teacher pulled them aside, but after recognizing Kaito let them through. They made it a few more feet before someone familiar stopped in front of them. Akari smiled at them and suddenly Kaito felt like he’d never left. Just ahead were the same door he used to go through every afternoon for club. He knew who was in there, waiting.</p>
<p>               Akari had a red bow sectioning off the back of her black hair. The bow matched the one on her uniform almost perfectly. She was holding her bag in one hand, and a clipboard in the other. She was the class president of their- <em>her </em>class.</p>
<p>               “Hey, Kaito!” Akari said merrily. “Where’ve you been?”</p>
<p>               “Making mistakes, how about you?” Kaito asked.</p>
<p>               Akari laughed and said, “A lot of studying. Ryuto and Kosuke are back in the classroom.”</p>
<p>               She pointed behind her and Kaito nodded.</p>
<p>               “I took your spot,” Akari said. “For 2-A, I mean.”</p>
<p>               “Congratulations,” Kaito chuckled.</p>
<p>               Akari had been close before he left, Kaito had fallen behind some before though. Not enough for him to lose his place, but he’d been heading in that direction. Akari studied Yuki with a friendly smile.</p>
<p>               “I love your dress,” Akari said. “You go to Ouran Academy then?”</p>
<p>               “Yes,” Yuki agreed. Yuki was slightly flushed, with a nervous smile. “I know, it’s… a lot.”</p>
<p>               “No! I love it,” Akari said immediately. “I’m sure it is a lot for every day, but it looks so cute. Better than our uniforms, we look like everyone else!”</p>
<p>               “And that’s bad?” Kaito asked.</p>
<p>               “Hush!” Akari said. Kaito smiled. “Not everyone just wants to blend into the background.”</p>
<p>               They didn’t escape without Akari insisting Kaito adjust uniform and put on the blazer again. She spent a minute fixing him and then aligning him beside Yuki to get a good look at the uniforms. Kaito agreed, it was impossible to say no to Akari. She was too excited and happy. Tamaki reminded him a lot of her, just a more exuberant male version.</p>
<p>               Finally, Akari did rush off, they had made her late. She insisted neither of them feel bad, that she was glad she ran into them. They were both left reeling as she vanished.</p>
<p>               “She was cute,” Yuki said quietly.</p>
<p>               “Mhm,” Kaito agreed.</p>
<p>               “She should be the one in the dress,” Yuki sighed. “I feel like a nightmare in it.”</p>
<p>               “I am glad the boy’s uniform is tamer,” Kaito said.</p>
<p>               “You don’t even wear it right,” Yuki said with a small shake of her head.</p>
<p>               Kaito couldn’t argue that, but instead pulled open the door. Yuki refused to go in first and Kaito smirked. He went instead, but still pushed the door open for her to follow.</p>
<p>               “Hey,” Kosuke greeted. “Look who’s finally showing his face! After skipping for weeks-“</p>
<p>               “Let him breathe,” Ryuto chastised. “Welcome back. Who’s your friend?”</p>
<p>               “Yuki,” Kaito explained. “Yuki Maeshiro.”</p>
<p>               Kaito’s former classmates took their turn introducing themselves. Ryuto, Kosuke, Haruki, and Ishida. Kaito claimed his spot in between Ryuto and Kosuke. Kosuke nudged him with his elbow, but Kaito didn’t take the bait.</p>
<p>               “You should hear the rumors he’s been trying to spread about you,” Ishida said in frustration.</p>
<p>               Kosuke smiled proudly as Kaito looked over at him.</p>
<p>               “No, we don’t have time for that,” Ryuto argued. “We have business to attend to-“</p>
<p>               “Are you setting up for a cultural fair?” Yuki asked as she examined the room.</p>
<p>               There was a lot of supplies across the room, and off to one side was a stand in construction. It was impossible for Kaito to know what their theme was, everything seemed to be an odd collage. Ryuto’s laptop was nearby, displaying what looked like coding of some sort.</p>
<p>               “They stopped working after Akari left,” Haruki said.</p>
<p>               Kaito smiled slightly and Kosuke kicked him roughly before Kaito could say a word. Kaito shoved him away and Kosuke quickly tried to retaliate. Ryuto planted himself in between them.</p>
<p>               “This isn’t about Kosuke and Akari,” Ryuto said. “We can talk about that later. Kaito has news.”</p>
<p>               “News?” Kaito repeated.</p>
<p>               Ryuto crossed his arms and stared at Kaito a long moment. He looked to Yuki.</p>
<p>               “Did he tell you?” Ryuto asked.</p>
<p>               “About Hikaru?” Yuki questioned uncertainly. Ryuto nodded. “No, but he let me read the text.”</p>
<p>               “I’m not saying it,” Kaito said miserably as he realized. “I <em>can’t.</em>”</p>
<p>               “How bad was it?” Ryuto asked. “Come on. Remember when I got you teach me to ice skate-“</p>
<p>               “And you fell in front of me?” Ishida asked.</p>
<p>               “It worked,” Ryuto said.</p>
<p>               “Three years later, sure,” Ishida said.</p>
<p>               Kaito smiled. He took a seat on a desk nearby. Kosuke rolled his eyes and made a face to Kaito while Ryuto was looking away.</p>
<p>               “All day,” Kosuke hissed to Kaito. “This is my entire day.”</p>
<p>               “You miss me?” Kaito simpered.</p>
<p>               “I didn’t realize you were a buffer between me and them flirting,” Kosuke sighed dramatically.</p>
<p>               Ryuto frowned at Kosuke and said, “We do not. Kaito care to fill them in?”</p>
<p>               Kaito glowered. His silence only earned questions from Ishida and Kosuke, then Yuki, then Ryuto. It didn’t take long until Kaito couldn’t take it anymore.</p>
<p>               “I tried to kiss him,” Kaito blurted out. “Okay?”</p>
<p>               This only brought on more questions. Kaito put his hands over his head as he tried to block out the questions. He did not want to relive it so soon. He wanted to forget it as soon as possible, he’d been hoping the chaos of their club would distract him.</p>
<p>               “He doesn’t like me,” Kaito finally said. He sat up again. “He might be straight-“</p>
<p>               “He’s not straight,” Kosuke scoffed.</p>
<p>               “How do you possibly know that?” Kaito demanded.</p>
<p>               “He stands to close to you,” Ryuto provided.</p>
<p>               “That’s ridiculous-“ Kaito started, but Yuki interrupted.</p>
<p>               “No, hear him out,” Yuki said. “He is not wrong. He always has an arm around you-“</p>
<p>               Kaito’s gaze jumped from person to person, looking for help, but no one offered it. Even Haruki seemed to be considering this. The group instead began to discuss the possibility of Hikaru wanting to date Kaito or not. Ryuto approached the board. Kaito watched as he erased the former plans and instead made two columns one for if Hikaru liked Kaito, and one for if he didn’t.</p>
<p>               “What are you doing?!” Kaito demanded.</p>
<p>               He immediately launched himself towards the board, but Kosuke blocked him. Kaito tried to struggle past him. Kosuke was one person Kaito was not stronger than. On a good day he could hold his own, but now he was out of practice.</p>
<p>               “It’s easier this way,” Ryuto said.</p>
<p>               “I hate this!” Kaito declared. “Why did I come back?!”</p>
<p>               “Because you missed us,” Kosuke cooed.</p>
<p>               Kaito glared at the board while Ishida stared at it in surprise.</p>
<p>               “Have you done this before?” Ishida questioned.</p>
<p>               “He did it for you,” Haruki said. “We had to listen to him explain every hint that you might like him or not.”</p>
<p>               Kaito glanced over to Yuki to see her smiling brightly. When she noticed his gaze, she shrugged. Kaito softened and finally gave in. He walked over towards Yuki and sat on a desk beside her.</p>
<p>               Ryuto wrote the first item under the ‘yes’ column, ‘he was jealous of friends’.</p>
<p>               “And Yoichi,” Yuki added.</p>
<p>               “Stop helping them,” Kaito begged.</p>
<p>               Yuki did not stop. Fifteen minutes later and there was a sizable like column, with a smaller dislike. Kaito had mostly provided for the dislike, but he felt most of them were pretty damning.</p>
<p>               “See,” Ryuto said. He gestured towards the columns. “One is almost double-“</p>
<p>               “I tried to kiss him,” Kaito reminded. “And he rejected me-“</p>
<p>               “Yeah, but he’s an idiot,” Ryuto retorted.</p>
<p>               Instantly Kosuke and Yuki grinned while Kaito and Haruki both frowned. Kaito sighed and laid his back flat against the desk, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t care what was in each column, Hikaru had just rejected him. Kaito forced his eyes shut.</p>
<p>               “Everything alright?” Yuki asked.</p>
<p>               “I’m reliving it,” Kaito groaned.</p>
<p>               “He was furious at Tamaki,” Yuki reminded. “For the <em>possibility </em>of you being hurt.”</p>
<p>               “Because we’re friends-“</p>
<p>               “I wasn’t that worried,” Yuki deadpanned.</p>
<p>               Kaito looked at her with a slight smile. A knocking sounded at the classroom door and Kaito moved to sit up. Arai stood in the doorway hesitantly, smiling.</p>
<p>               “Hey guys,” Arai said. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>Everyone exchanged a look, no one quite sure how to react.</p>
<p>               “I can come back,” Arai said uneasily. “Wait- is that Hikaru as in Ouran?”</p>
<p>               He was staring at the board, his eyes scanning over each line. Kaito grimaced.</p>
<p>               “You know him?” Ryuto asked.</p>
<p>               “Not well,” Arai admitted. “I’ve only met him… three times? Including last weekend.”</p>
<p>               “Which column then?” Ryuto asked.</p>
<p>               “Likes,” Arai said. “Kaito convinced him to apologize to me, Haruhi couldn’t even do that. Not that it was needed or anything.”</p>
<p>               “See,” Ryuto said. “I rest my case.”</p>
<p>               “Arai is clueless,” Kosuke countered. “Sorry, Arai.”</p>
<p>               “Fair point,” Arai chuckled good naturedly.</p>
<p>               Kaito pouted and Yuki’s smile grew.</p>
<p>               “But Arai knows Hikaru better than us,” Ryuto returned.</p>
<p>               Kaito stared as Ryuto wrote the new contribution to the columns. Kaito studied the side slowly. He’d been certain for a brief second Hikaru did like him, enough so that he had tried to <em>kiss </em>him! Yet here he was, rejected and deterred.</p>
<p>               “It doesn’t matter,” Kaito said. “He rejected me.”</p>
<p>               Somehow, Arai ended up staying with them. The classroom slowly got more and more filled as different classmates joined them, coming to check in or borrow supplies but staying for the game. Even Akari joined them, excited by the possibility of Kaito liking someone.</p>
<p>               Kaito was surprised by just how many people had a reason for the likes side. Even people who had never met Hikaru had suggestions, simply saying something nice about Kaito. He grew more and more flustered with each item.</p>
<p>               “I thought you said you weren’t popular,” Yuki said to Kaito.</p>
<p>               “I’m not!” Kaito assured.</p>
<p>               “Yes, he is,” Akari said, quickly brushing Kaito off. “He’s just very humble.”</p>
<p>               Humble wasn’t the word. Critical, maybe. Kaito understood he had a skewed idea of himself, he tended to think the worst. It had gotten worse since his father reentered his life; he could hear all of their voices ringing in his head. His mother’s, his grandparents’, and now his father’s.</p>
<p>               “And you’re too kind,” Kaito said.  </p>
<p>               No work was accomplished during club hours, Kaito and Yuki had halted all progress. Kaito did appreciate the pick me up, being with his friends made him feel better. Even if they were debating if Hikaru liked him or not.</p>
<p>               Yuki and Kaito left with Ryuto, Ishida, and Kosuke. They’d decided to go to a sushi place Kosuke’s parents owned. When they got there, Kaito saw his photo still up behind the counter. Across the top of the photo, banned was written in sharpie. Kosuke grinned and stopped Kaito from ripping it down. His father took it down moments later.</p>
<p>               They stayed out too late for a school night. Kaito was desperate to be around his friends, enough so he invited Yuki to study some. He promised to make up for missing her text and they departed for his place.  </p>
<p>               “I used to do this with my friends in Okinawa,” Yuki commented.</p>
<p>               They’d settled in the living room, their homework consuming the coffee table.</p>
<p>               “We used to all walk home together,” Yuki explained. “And study together when we could.”</p>
<p>               “Do you like living here?” Kaito questioned.</p>
<p>               Yuki shrugged.</p>
<p>               “It’s alright,” Yuki said. “It is a lot better with you around. I didn’t have a friend in 2-A until you joined. I would miss you a lot if you moved.”</p>
<p>               Kaito smiled. He liked the reassurance more than he cared to admit.</p>
<p>               “I’d miss you too,” Kaito promised.</p>
<p>               Yuki was one of the few people at Ouran he knew whole heartedly liked his presence. There was no reason for her to pretend to be his friend.</p>
<p>               “You should visit Okinawa with me some time,” Yuki suggested. “It could be fun. Naomi too, it could be a club outing.”</p>
<p>               Kaito was about to talk but stopped himself. He kept forgetting they went to Ouran, everyone was rich. Yuki’s family was rich too, but she had explained to him they had only recently found their wealth. Hikaru’s voice bubbled to the top of his mind, <em>I can go anywhere. </em>He smiled a little.</p>
<p>               “Maybe,” Kaito agreed. “I usually go to my grandparents over the summer… but with my father now in the picture, I don’t really know what’s happening.”</p>
<p>               Yuki smiled and said, “I can bail you out either way. Going on a club trip could be a good escape.”</p>
<p>               Kaito nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>               “Okinawa sounds nice,” Kaito said. “I’d go.”</p>
<p>               “This summer then,” Yuki declared. “We just have to convince Naomi.”</p>
<p>               They shirked their work for a while longer to instead create a plan to convince Naomi. Kaito even found pictures for a small presentation, blissfully ignoring the fact he’d need his parent’s approval. He liked to forget about his father as often as he could. It usually didn’t last long, and that night proved similar. A sharp knocking sounded at his door and Kaito looked up.</p>
<p>               Kaito opened the door to see a tall dark suited man he didn’t recognize. Kaito frowned at him and said, “Can I help you?”         </p>
<p>               Ms. Hiromi appeared, standing beside the man.</p>
<p>               “Your father wants to speak with you,” Ms. Hiromi answered.</p>
<p>               “I’m busy,” Kaito said.</p>
<p>               He moved to close the door, but before he could the man grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out. His grip was strong and vice like, Kaito could feel his skin bruising already.</p>
<p>               “Hey-“ Kaito protested.</p>
<p>               “Now, Mr. Adachi,” Ms. Hiromi said.</p>
<p>               She typed into her phone, Kaito assumed to his father. Kaito had gone a long time without responding to the texts and calls he’d gotten from them. Even today he’d kept his phone on for limited amounts of time.</p>
<p>               “Are you getting kidnapped?” Yuki asked.</p>
<p>               Kaito looked over his shoulder at Yuki. Yuki rose to her feet uncertainly, her gaze jumping between Kaito, Ms. Hiromi, and the man.</p>
<p>               “I have a new babysitter,” Kaito grumbled.</p>
<p>               “Now,” the man repeated.</p>
<p>               “We can give you a ride, miss,” Ms. Hiromi provided. “Mr. Adachi has made contacting him difficult as of late.”</p>
<p>               Kaito rolled his eyes. It was true, but he didn’t like the accusatory tone. Kaito begrudgingly left and Yuki followed. Dropping Yuki off gained Kaito a few more minutes until his impending doom.</p>
<p>               “Good luck,” Yuki said as she stepped out of the car. “Text me you’re okay after. I want to make sure you’re alive.”</p>
<p>               Kato nodded. She said it as a joke, but Kaito was almost wondering if he would survive. This was a new level; his father was mad enough he sent someone to drag Kaito to him. Kaito had kept his phone off for a long time now. He appreciated the peace it brought him… had brought him.</p>
<p>               Unsurprisingly, they ended up outside of the hospital. Kaito got out before he could be forced out, but he didn’t make it far. Like a shadow, the man appeared behind him. He guided Kaito along a familiar path. Eagerly Kaito stepped out of the elevator and the man did not follow, but instead pressed the lobby button. Kaito’s gaze jumped immediately to the stairs, he could make a break for it-</p>
<p>               “How is it this hard to speak with you?”</p>
<p>               Kaito winced. Slowly he finally looked to his father. He looked annoyed, but Kaito couldn’t remember the last time he didn’t. Kaito stayed quiet.</p>
<p>                “If only you were always this quiet,” his father said. “Your mother and I have something to discuss with you.”</p>
<p>               “Wonderful,” Kaito said under his breath.</p>
<p>               “Ah, you’ve found your courage,” his father said thinly. “Excellent.”</p>
<p>               Kaito rolled his eyes. His father reached for him, but Kaito immediately moved out of his way. He hurried towards his mother’s room before his father could say another word.</p>
<p>               “Kaito,” his mother greeted immediately. “You must have been busy.”</p>
<p>               “Yeah,” Kaito agreed.</p>
<p>               He didn’t want to explain, but he didn’t get the option to. The moment his father stepped into the room; the conversation shifted. That was how it worked; his father defined everything now. Everything in Kaito’s life seemed to be dictated by his father. The only thing that had stayed was their apartment, but that was going to change too.</p>
<p>               “We spoke in the past about your living arrangement,” his father said.</p>
<p>               <em>Great. </em></p>
<p>               “We have discussed it a lot lately,” his mother agreed.</p>
<p>               “And I’m being told about it just now?” Kaito asked in frustration.</p>
<p>               He was getting exhausted of this. His mother did this with his grandparents, but it was entirely different for it to be a stranger. At least it was for Kaito.</p>
<p>               “We thought it would be easier,” she said as if it made it better.</p>
<p>               “You will be moving into one of my houses,” his father concluded. He checked his watch and Kaito wondered what could possibly be more important at that moment. It was late evening, what else did he have to do?</p>
<p>               “I’m good,” Kaito said.</p>
<p>               “It is not a choice anymore,” he began. Before Kaito could protest he continued in a stern tone, “Your mother’s condition is not improving. We need to plan ahead and discuss your custody.”</p>
<p>               “My custody?” Kaito asked sardonically. </p>
<p>               “I think it might be best for you to stay with your father permanently,” his mother started gently. “If I do recover, I will not be well enough to take care of you or work.”</p>
<p>               “I can get another job,” Kaito suggested.</p>
<p>               “I know what your job paid,” his father scoffed. “It is a miracle you were able to pay rent as long as you did.”</p>
<p>               Kaito glared at him.</p>
<p>               “Don’t get a savior complex,” Kaito snapped readily. “You only showed up when-“</p>
<p>               “Kaito,” his mother said sharply.</p>
<p>               Kaito stilled. He looked over at her uneasily. He shouldn’t have said that, certainly not in front of her.</p>
<p>               “This is our best option.”</p>
<p>               He wasn’t sure he believed that, but it seemed pointless to argue. So Kaito didn’t. He crossed his arms and stayed quiet while they continued to talk. There wasn’t much he could say or do to stop this, much like Ouran it would happen whether he liked it or not. Kaito sulked in his chair, until finally they said something important.</p>
<p>               “Your grandparents are going to visit soon,” his mother said. “I wanted to warn you sooner, but-“</p>
<p>               “My phone was off,” Kaito filled in irritably.</p>
<p>               He was getting tired of this, all of it. He needed a break. Summer break wasn’t <em>that </em>far away, but it felt like a lifetime right then. His grandparents visiting would be frustrating but compared to his father they were nothing. His parents continued to talk, and Kaito sat through it. He wasn’t sure quite when the line was drawn, but it was them against him. Kaito never should have expected his mother to choose him.</p>
<p>               His father departed before Kaito could, so Kaito hung back. He did not want to run into his father outside of the hospital. Now he understood his father only wanted to keep up appearances. Kaito was safe in public.</p>
<p>               “I am sorry,” his mother said earnestly. “This was not my first choice, but…”</p>
<p>               “But?” Kaito asked. “What? He can’t pay rent for an apartment-“</p>
<p>               “I do not like the idea of you living on your own,” his mother reasoned.</p>
<p>               “Why?” Kaito asked. He crossed his arms in aggravation.</p>
<p>               “He is your father,” she reminded.</p>
<p>               “Barely.”</p>
<p>               “Kaito-“</p>
<p>               “Why do you keep defending him?” Kaito demanded. “He’s the worst!”</p>
<p>               “He is not the worst,” she sighed. “This is a difficult situation for everyone, especially for him.”</p>
<p>               “Right.”</p>
<p>               Kaito left before he got more annoyed. He said his goodbyes and promised to keep more in touch. Kaito wasn’t sure if he would stick to that.</p>
<p>Maybe this was better for her, he’d be one less thing to worry about.</p>
<p>               He didn’t sleep well that night. He left for school early and texted Haruhi to let her know not to wait. Kaito was the first one in the classroom. He studied while he waited, trying to distract himself the best he could.</p>
<p>               Kaito drummed his fingers against the desk as his mind wandered. He stood up and approached the window with a small frown. Kaito didn’t want to wander the campus, he’d be late if he did. He rolled his eyes as his father’s voice crept into his thoughts.  </p>
<p>               “Oh, hi, Kaito!” Momoka said eagerly.</p>
<p>               Kaito turned to see Momoka entering the classroom, smiling brightly. He was grateful for her appearance, she showed up at the perfect time.</p>
<p>               Kaito smiled easily and said, “Good morning.”</p>
<p>               “You walked alone?” Momoka questioned as she checked for Haruhi.   </p>
<p>               “Sorry to disappoint,” Kaito chuckled. “I got up early on accident.”</p>
<p>               Momoka shook her head immediately and said, “No, don’t be sorry! I like talking to you.”</p>
<p>               Kaito’s smile grew. Momoka approached him by the window.</p>
<p>               “Where did you run off to yesterday?” Momoka asked. “You missed the first day of the exposition! A few Lobelia students visited the host club, it was really interesting.”</p>
<p>               Kaito explained where he’d been and Momoka listened intently. She got even more excited at the mention of Kaito’s old school. Kaito happily talked about his friends and their own project. As more students filtered in, Momoka called over her friends. He still didn’t understand why they were all so interested in commoner life. It seemed boring to him. Kazukiyo wandered over at one point, seeming suspicious.</p>
<p>               “I haven’t lied yet,” Kaito promised.</p>
<p>               “Yet?” Kazukiyo questioned.</p>
<p>               Kaito shrugged, if he got a good opportunity, he might attempt it. The opportunity never arose, but he did get the chance to exaggerate some.</p>
<p>               Kaito looked up as Hikaru and Kaoru walked in. He caught Hikaru’s eyes and smiled instantly. Hikaru studied him curiously before wading through the small crowd.</p>
<p>               “What’s going on?” Hikaru asked.</p>
<p>               He settled beside Kaito, his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>               “Kaito is telling us about his old school,” Momoka informed him.</p>
<p>               “I haven’t found the lie yet,” Kazukiyo commented.</p>
<p>               Kaito smirked at Kazukiyo, thoroughly pleased. Kaito jumped as he felt Hikaru’s arm wrap around his shoulders. He stared up at him, startled.</p>
<p>               “Why are you looking at me like that?” Hikaru questioned.</p>
<p>               Kaito reddened and immediately looked away. He needed more time to process the rejection before he could return to normalcy. He moved free from Hikaru’s arm and started out of the crowd.</p>
<p>               Hikaru frowned after him and Kaito hurriedly explained, “Class is going to start soon.”</p>
<p>               “And you care because….?” Hikaru drawled.</p>
<p>               Kaito rolled his eyes and hurried back towards his seat. Yuki turned to look at him.</p>
<p>               “Well?”</p>
<p>               “Well what?” Kaito returned.</p>
<p>               “What happened after you got kidnapped?” Yuki demanded.</p>
<p>               “When did you get kidnapped?” Kaoru asked.</p>
<p>               Kaito looked over to see the twins approaching. Hikaru moved behind Kaito and leaned against him, his arms wrapping around him. He felt as if Hikaru had electrified him for a second. Armored by the reminder of his rejection, Kaito ignored it.   </p>
<p>               “I didn’t get kidnapped,” Kaito reasoned.</p>
<p>               Yuki stared at him long enough that Kaito sighed. When was the teacher supposed to be here? He checked his phone, but immediately Hikaru stole it away. Kaito tried to reach for it but Hikaru handed it off to Kaoru. Kaito groaned.  </p>
<p>               “You’ll get it back,” Hikaru promised. “First you have to tell us.”</p>
<p>               “Tell you what?” Kaito asked.</p>
<p>               “About your kidnapping,” Hikaru said.</p>
<p>               He pinched Kaito’s cheek and immediately Kaito swatted his hand away. Kaito shifted forward in his desk, further from Hikaru. Hikaru laughed and Kaito glowered.</p>
<p>               “Now you don’t get the story,” Kaito said.</p>
<p>               “Now that’s just not fair,” Kaoru said. “Tell me, I won’t tell Hikaru.”</p>
<p>               Kaoru leaned against Kaito’s desk and Kaito moved away from him, inching over in his chair.</p>
<p>               “I’d still tell him before you,” Kaito declared.</p>
<p>               Kaoru smiled, seemingly pleased by this. Kaito rolled his eyes. They continued to pester him for the story, but Kaito didn’t give in. Eventually the teacher did arrive, and they were forced to leave Kaito alone.</p>
<p>               Kaito kept his attention on the class, even as he felt Hikaru’s eyes on him. Kaito had no idea how he was going to handle this. He needed to find a way to be just friends with Hikaru.  </p>
<p>               “He is stupid,” Yuki said the moment class ended.</p>
<p>               Kaito looked up at her in surprise.</p>
<p>               “How did you know I was thinking about him?”</p>
<p>               Yuki shrugged and said, “It’s obvious. You get that look in your eyes.”</p>
<p>               Kaito hated it was that noticeable. He wasn’t very good at hiding his emotions, especially not when he liked someone. He didn’t even need to tell Ryuto or Kosuke when he liked Arai, they just knew. They knew the moment he’d moved on as well.</p>
<p>               Yuki held out her phone screen to Kaito and he stared at it. She’d taken a picture of Ryuto’s columns.</p>
<p>               “Look at this, Kaito,” Yuki said. “Everyone agreed he must like you.”</p>
<p>               “There’s another column,” Kaito reminded.</p>
<p>               “That you mostly contributed to,” Yuki said instantly. “Momoka, could you come over for a minute?”</p>
<p>               Momoka nodded and turned towards them. She waved goodbye to her friends and walked over to Kaito and Yuki. As she did, Hikaru and Kaoru followed.</p>
<p>               “What is it?” Momoka asked curiously.</p>
<p>               Yuki looked to Kaito for confirmation this was alright, and he shrugged. He didn’t care who knew, as long as it wasn’t Hikaru or Kaoru. Yuki motioned for Momoka to move closer and Momoka obeyed. Yuki handed her the phone and Momoka’s expression lit up.</p>
<p>               Hikaru ignored them entirely and focused on Kaito.</p>
<p>               “The story?” Hikaru demanded.</p>
<p>               “Were you thinking about me during <em>all </em>of class?” Kaito asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>               “I was not,” Hikaru said readily.</p>
<p>               He crossed his arms but didn’t move away from Kaito. Kaito’s smirk grew.  Renge was beside Momoka, her eyes wide. Kaito leaned forward and swiped Yuki’s phone as Kaoru tried to read it.</p>
<p>               “That’s rude,” Kaito warned. He wagged the phone in front of Kaoru before handing it back to Yuki.</p>
<p>               “What was that?” Kaoru asked.  </p>
<p>               Instead of answering, Kaito stood up and slid his lunch into his bag. He could eat it somewhere else today. He started to walk away, before Momoka called to him.</p>
<p>               “Wait,” Momoka said eagerly. “We need to borrow you!”</p>
<p>               “We?” Kaito repeated.</p>
<p>               Before he could process what was happening, Kaito was dragged out. It was a nicer kidnapping then the one he’d had before; their hands were a lot of gentler. They ended up in a nearby classroom. Kaito got a good look at the culprits, Momoka and Renge. Yuki had followed along in amusement. Renge approached the board, holding a piece of chalk.</p>
<p>               “Not again,” Kaito groaned.</p>
<p>               “I have more to add!” Renge declared.</p>
<p>               Kaito glared at Yuki and Yuki merely shrugged.</p>
<p>               “Someone has to knock sense into you,” Yuki said.</p>
<p>               “You two would be cute together,” Momoka said eagerly.</p>
<p>               She took Kaito’s hands in hers and beamed at him. Kaito slowly gave in and smiled.</p>
<p>               “Yeah, well,” Kaito mumbled half-heartedly. “I don’t think he likes me.”</p>
<p>               “He is a host,” Renge agreed. “They can be very deceiving. Kasanoda got turned down by Haruhi, remember?”</p>
<p>               “Oh, yeah,” Momoka said. “It was so sad! We were all rooting for him.”</p>
<p>               Kaito felt his heart fall. At least he’d gotten rejected while they were alone. Kaito had already made up his mind, but he still let Momoka and Renge discuss the possibilities. They made their own two columns and filled it. Renge was a better mediator and added to both columns, while Momoka only had reasons for why Hikaru liked him.  </p>
<p>               “You did this to me,” Kaito said to Yuki.</p>
<p>               “You’re being stupid,” Yuki said bluntly. “He likes you, Hikaru’s just dumb.”</p>
<p>               The door slid open and Kaito glanced over. Kaoru peered into the room curiously and instantly Kaito leapt up.</p>
<p>               “What is that?” Kaoru asked.</p>
<p>               “Erase it,” Kaito said as he stood in Kaoru’s way.</p>
<p>               “Hang on-“ Kaoru said.</p>
<p>               He tried to walk past Kaito, but immediately Kaito tried to force him out. Kaoru struggled, but Kaito was stronger than him. He was able to drag Kaoru to the door, but neither girl managed to erase it in time.</p>
<p>               “Do you like Hikaru?” Kaoru asked.</p>
<p>               Kaito stopped immediately, and Kaoru moved past him. Kaito refused to turn around, his heart hammering loudly. Kaoru knowing could <em>only </em>mean trouble. Kaito stared at the floor.</p>
<p>               “He rejected me already,” Kaito said.</p>
<p>               “What?!” Kaoru asked. He spun to look at Kaito again, but Kaito wouldn’t meet his gaze.</p>
<p>               “I’m not- I’m not talking about it anymore,” Kaito said. “I’m out.”</p>
<p>               Kaito moved quickly, not giving them a chance to stop him. He needed to clear his head. He wanted to forget who he was for a few hours and every problem that plagued him. He didn’t get that far, he made it halfway down the hallway before being stopped.</p>
<p>               “There you are,” Hikaru said with a smile. “Where’ve you been hiding?”</p>
<p>               “Momoka and Renge dragged me off,” Kaito explained. “Yuki’s fault.”</p>
<p>               “Sounds like I was right then,” Hikaru decided. Kaito stared at him curiously and Hikaru closed the distance between them, a mischievous look in his eyes. “You only need me after all.”</p>
<p>               “You wish,” Kaito scoffed. He lowered his voice as he continued, “You have to take me on a date before that happens.”</p>
<p>               Hikaru stared at him in surprise and if Kaito wasn’t mistaken, he blushed.</p>
<p>               “How do I keep beating you at this?” Kaito laughed. “You’re supposed to be the host.”</p>
<p>               Kaito moved to walk past Hikaru, but Hikaru caught him. In an instant Hikaru pulled him back. His arms settled around Kaito’s waist, holding him close. </p>
<p>               “Why do you keep running from me?” Hikaru asked.</p>
<p>               He was using his host voice, but it worked too well on Kaito. Kaito played into his game easily, he kept doing it. He was supposed to be trying to move on, but somehow, he ended up in Hikaru’s arms. He needed to stop flirting with him, but it was impossible. Hikaru invited it.</p>
<p>               “You keep chasing me,” Kaito answered simply.</p>
<p>               Hikaru’s smile grew and his amber eyes were bright, sparkling brilliantly. Kaito wanted to kiss him, but instead remained painfully still. Kaito had no idea how to tell Hikaru, or even ask him. It was possible his friends were right; he’d just butchered the execution. Most people just asked the person they liked on a real date.</p>
<p>               Hikaru released Kaito and Kaito stood up straight. He fidgeted slightly and Hikaru watched curiously.</p>
<p>               “Uh… I mean would you uh-“ Kaito started. He stopped as he tried to remember the words. They were so simple, but impossible to find.</p>
<p>               “Would I?” Hikaru prompted.</p>
<p>               “I mean,” Kaito began awkwardly. He was bad at this. “We could do something this weekend- to make up for you not liking my friends.”</p>
<p>               “The host club is going an Aqua Garden,” Hikaru boasted. He smirked at Kaito as he added, “You could come.”</p>
<p>               “No thanks,” Kaito said, already disheartened. He made a small motion to indicate as he continued, “I meant <em>just</em> you and me.”</p>
<p>               “Not Kaoru?” Hikaru questioned. “You keep trying to ditch him-“</p>
<p>               “I didn’t mean just hanging out,” Kaito tried. “More of…”</p>
<p>               Hikaru stared at him with a perplexed look. Kaito looked past Hikaru to see a group staring at them. Kaoru, Momoka, Renge, and Yuki were all watching. Kaito sighed and shook his head.</p>
<p>               “Forget it,” Kaito decided.</p>
<p>               He’d tried. No one could say he didn’t try. Kaito hurried down the hallway, eager to escape the situation. Hikaru watched him, half tempted to chase after him. As he considered it, Kaoru appeared beside him.</p>
<p>               “What did you say?” Kaoru asked immediately.</p>
<p>               “What?” Hikaru asked. “Why?”</p>
<p>               “Did he ask you out?” Momoka questioned.</p>
<p>               “Oh yeah,” Hikaru said as he thought about it.</p>
<p>               “What did you say?” Kaoru repeated.</p>
<p>               “I told him we already had plans with the host club. I said he could come but, he wanted to ditch you, Kaoru. Sorry, but-“</p>
<p>               Hikaru stopped as he took in the reaction of the others. Momoka and Kaoru both deflated while Renge sighed in frustration. Yuki walked past the group with a small frown.</p>
<p>               “What?” Hikaru asked.</p>
<p>               “He wanted to go on a date with you,” Yuki answered.</p>
<p>               Hikaru immediately looked to Kaoru for confirmation. Kaoru was grieving, with Momoka comforting him. Hikaru’s eyes widened. They were serious.</p>
<p>               “He wasn’t-!” Hikaru protested. “That’s not how you-“</p>
<p>               He stopped as he considered it.</p>
<p>               “Rejected twice,” Renge said. “Can you imagine the heartbreak?”</p>
<p>               Momoka shook her head.</p>
<p>               “Twice?!” Hikaru repeated. “No way! I didn’t even reject him once!”</p>
<p>               “He tried to kiss you,” Kaoru explained. He’d just gotten a similar explanation from Yuki. “Yesterday.”</p>
<p>               Hikaru froze. So that’s what that was. How was he supposed to know?! Hikaru stared at the floor a long moment as it finally sunk in.</p>
<p>               “What… do I do now?” Hikaru asked uneasily.</p>
<p>               “Go find him!” Renge said eagerly. “It would be just like when-“</p>
<p>               “Not now, otaku,” Kaoru said dismissively. “You like him, right?”</p>
<p>               Hikaru looked at Kaoru blankly, entirely lost. Kaoru sighed. He knew he’d have to explain some of it, but he kept forgetting how dense Hikaru was.</p>
<p>               “Do you want to date him?” Momoka asked. “He likes you a lot!”</p>
<p>               “How do you know that?” Hikaru asked, sounding befuddled.</p>
<p>               He looked between the trio slowly, but they all seemed to agree. Kaito liked him. Kaito wanted to date him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you guys for the love and support with this story so far ;; it means a lot! This is def one of my favorites I'm working on, but I might've dropped it  if everyone wasn't so nice but you guys are great! Ao3's seriously helped me stick to a few stories at a time and focus on finishing them before starting a new one and i'm really grateful for it :") </p>
<p>I hope you guys like this update! I had a lot of fun writing it! I've really gone too deep thinking about Kaito's life before Ouran with his buddies I have a lot of ideas for them and their dynamic. I really like the idea that Kaito's trio is the group everyone just likes. I want them to have had a rival group of some sort during 1st year/middle school but it probably won't be relevant in reckless ever just a thought c': </p>
<p>also,,,, in our latest rewatch of ouran my best friend and I talked about crack ship stuff and low key Kaoru and Arai?? Honestly Kaoru is good crack ship material for about anyone, but it'd funny for it to be someone that drives Hikaru insane. Do you guys have any crack ships you really like? I've really fallen in love with Kyoya having a one sided crush on Tamaki</p>
<p>thanks for reading!! I hope you're doing well &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. One Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a few more nudges and one forceful shove from Kaoru to get Hikaru moving. He still felt very behind, and mostly confused. Kaoru, Momoka, and Renge all insisted that Kaito had tried to ask him out.</p><p>               “That was the worst attempt,” Hikaru grumbled under his breath.</p><p>               Every other person that had tried to ask him out made it obvious. They didn’t beat around the bush, they asked. Kaito had dated someone before, he had to know how to ask someone out! Hikaru rolled his eyes in annoyance, his frustration building with each step. How was he supposed to guess that?</p><p>               He avoided the most pressing question the best he could. He didn’t know what he would’ve said if he had understood Kaito. He was trying to ignore it, but it kept creeping back. Kaoru and Momoka seemed insistent he wanted to date Kaito… but how did they know?</p><p>               Hikaru huffed. To make things more difficult, he couldn’t even <em>find </em>Kaito. Ouran was a big campus, but Hikaru always seemed able to find Kaito. It wasn’t working today, and it only irritated Hikaru more. He tried to text Kaito but wasn’t very surprised not to get an answer. Kaito had been avoiding his phone more, his texts less frequent.</p><p>               Kaoru texted him, but Hikaru ignored it. For the first time ever, Hikaru didn’t want Kaoru beside him. This was something he had to figure out his own.</p><p>               He’d circled Kaito’s favorite hiding spots, but he didn’t get lucky. Hikaru didn’t want to give up, even though he was late to the club. He wanted to find Kaito.</p><p>“Hikaru!” Tamaki’s voice called eagerly. “Good! We’ve been looking for you-“</p><p>“I’m busy,” Hikaru said without a thought, not even looking at Tamaki.</p><p>“You’re a host,” Kyoya reminded.</p><p>This earned Hikaru’s attention. Kyoya was standing close to Tamaki, his gaze locked onto Hikaru. Hikaru frowned, holding his ground. He’d forgotten Tamaki’s plan to play games in the garden. If he’d known, Hikaru would’ve avoided them.</p><p>“You seem to forget that,” Kyoya said.</p><p>His voice an edge but was not particularly hostile. Tamaki looked between them hesitantly, his smile faltering for a brief second.</p><p>“He’s here now-“ Tamaki said optimistically.</p><p>“I’m not,” Hikaru said. “I’m looking for-“</p><p>“Kaito?” Kyoya questioned.</p><p>Hikaru’s frown grew. How did he know?</p><p>Kyoya pointed with his pen towards a group. Kaoru, Momoka, Renge, Honey, and Kaito. It looked like Kaito was being held down, Honey clung to his arm while Kaoru smiled smugly at him. Momoka and Renge were babbling merrily, seemingly unaware to Kaito’s distress. Kaito spotted Hikaru and immediately shot him a look, begging for help.</p><p>“Oh! I found him,” Tamaki explained. “It’s good for Haruhi to have commoner friends!”</p><p>“What?” Haruhi asked flatly.</p><p>“So you don’t feel overwhelmed-“</p><p>“You overwhelm me alright,” Haruhi grumbled.</p><p>Hikaru ignored them and approached Kaito. He slid between the group easily and Kaoru shifted to let Hikaru claim his spot.</p><p>“Are you holding him hostage?” Hikaru questioned.</p><p>“Yes,” Honey confirmed. “Kao-chan asked me to!”</p><p>Kaito glared at Kaoru, but Kaoru easily shrugged it off. Hikaru studied Kaoru hesitantly for a moment. He was starting to understand what Kaito had meant back in the rose maze. Kaoru might be manipulative, but he had good intentions. Hikaru trusted him completely.</p><p>“Good job,” Hikaru said. “I’m taking him now.”</p><p>“Taking?” Kaito asked in disbelief. “You can’t just take me-“</p><p>“Mmm, I think I can,” Hikaru said. “Would you fight me?”</p><p>Kaito’s shoulders slumped and Hikaru snickered. Honey released Kaito slowly, but before Kaito could run off Hikaru laced his arm around him. Kaito sighed pointedly.</p><p>“Play with us,” Honey said eagerly. “One game!”</p><p>The group chorused in agreement, just one game. Again, Kaito looked to Hikaru for help.</p><p>“One game,” Hikaru repeated.</p><p>Kaito’s gaze slid away from them briefly, landing on Haruhi. He looked back to Hikaru and nodded. He seemed defeated, any trace of a smile vanishing. There was something there Hikaru couldn’t decipher. Hikaru looked to Haruhi as well but saw nothing noteworthy.  </p><p>Tamaki started to announce the game they would play, but Kaoru interrupted. He suggested kan keri. Hikaru shrugged and started towards Kaoru. Instead of meeting him, Kaoru took the can from Tamaki.</p><p>“I’ll be it,” Kaoru said.</p><p>It felt like a slap, sharp and stinging. It was an unspoken rule that neither Kaoru nor Hikaru were it unless they did it together. Kaoru was the first to break it. Immediately everyone seemed aware of Hikaru’s mood, as Tamaki tried quickly to play peacemaker.</p><p>“I’ll be it,” Tamaki said quickly. “I am the king, I should start-“</p><p>“No way,” Kaoru said. “Besides, if you’re not it I’ll hide with Haruhi. We’re going to get married-“</p><p>Immediately Tamaki protested and an argument sparked between Kaoru, Tamaki, and Haruhi. Eventually Kyoya stepped in and with a few words quieted the trio.</p><p>“Quit bickering,” Kyoya said. “We have guests. If Kaoru wants to be it-“ Kyoya’s gaze slid to Hikaru briefly, assessing the damage. “He can be it.”</p><p>Kaito stood quietly by Hikaru’s side, shifting his weight anxiously.</p><p>“Fine,” Hikaru said flatly.</p><p>“You can be Haruhi’s partner,” Kaito suggested gently.</p><p>Hikaru’s frown deepened. Kaito’s gaze landed on Yuki and for a brief second, Yuki looked to Kaoru. Hikaru seemed to notice as well.</p><p>“I’m Momoka’s partner,” Yuki said.</p><p>“Harsh,” Kaito muttered.</p><p>“She’s prettier than you,” Yuki teased and Kaito rolled his eyes, his expression softening some.</p><p>Hikaru looped his arm around Kaito, dragging him closer.</p><p>“Seems like you’re stuck with me,” Hikaru said. Kaito didn’t argue, but instead seemed content. Hikaru smiled slightly. “I think you’re pretty.”</p><p>“Gee, thanks,” Kaito chuckled with a small shake of his head.</p><p>Everyone else seemed to be split up and they started the game. Hikaru took Kaito’s hand and started towards the rose maze. Immediately Kaito resisted and dragged Hikaru in a different direction. Begrudgingly, Hikaru followed.</p><p>“Everyone’s going to go in there,” Kaito said. “If we’re playing, we’re going to win.”</p><p>Hikaru laughed and immediately Kaito held a finger to his lips, nodding to where Kaoru was still counting. Hikaru moved a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter and Kaito smiled approvingly. He had never seen anyone this determined to win a playground game.</p><p>“Haruhi was right, you are competitive,” Hikaru said as Kaito tugged him towards a statue.</p><p>“We’re not losing to Tamaki,” Kaito said.</p><p>“Tamaki?” Hikaru repeated. “What did he do?”</p><p>“He’s treating me like an accessory for Haruhi,” Kaito scoffed. “Just like Kaoru, but worse because he doesn’t even realize it!”</p><p>“Kaoru doesn’t-“ Hikaru started, but fell quiet as he considered it. It was his instinct to defend Kaoru, but…</p><p>“Yeah, he does,” Kaito said. “You instead of Haruhi, but same premise.”</p><p>Hikaru didn’t like the venom in Kaito’s tone and tried to argue, “They aren’t trying to be mean.”</p><p>Kaito didn’t say anything. He seemed to decide on an adequate hiding spot between a statue and a hedge.</p><p>“What?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Kaito answered irritably.</p><p>They sat in tense silence, Kaito looking away from Hikaru.</p><p>“Why don’t you answer your phone anymore?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>“My father likes to call to reprimand me,” Kaito explained. “Or have someone else do it… or get my mother to.”</p><p>               “For what?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>“I stopped listening,” Kaito admitted.</p><p>“Is he a good person?” Hikaru asked. Kaito stared at him curiously and Hikaru elaborated,” Your father.”</p><p>Kaito took a long time to answer. Eventually he said, “depends who you ask.”</p><p>“I’m asking you.”</p><p>Kaito shrugged halfheartedly. He picked at the grass to avoid the question. Hikaru let out a small breath and decided to try an easier question.</p><p>“Do you like me?”</p><p>“What?” Kaito asked immediately.</p><p>His gaze snapped to Hikaru, his eyes wide.</p><p>“We’re friends, right?” Kaito tried nervously.</p><p>He looked back to the grass, twisting a blade around his finger. He tugged at it, delicate enough not to tear it.</p><p>“That’s not what I’m asking,” Hikaru said. “Kaoru was pretty certain you were trying to ask me out earlier.”</p><p>“…yeah?”</p><p>“Said I should find you,” Hikaru confirmed.  </p><p>               “Find me?” Kaito repeated cautiously.</p><p>               He looked over at Hikaru, insecurity lingering in his eyes. Kaito fidgeted, tugging at the hem of his sleeve.</p><p>               “That’s what I’ve been doing,” Hikaru concluded.</p><p>               “Uh… you found me,” Kaito said with a small chuckle.</p><p>               “So?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “So…?”</p><p>               “Kaito,” Hikaru breathed in frustration.</p><p>               Footsteps sounded near them and Kaito went on high alert. He followed the sound with his eyes, until the steps faded away. Silently Kaito got up and reached for Hikaru’s hand. Hikaru followed as Kaito led him back towards the start.</p><p>               “We’re going to be caught,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “Not if you’re good,” Kaito countered. “C’mon, he must have gotten someone by now. Let’s rescue them!”</p><p>               Unable to deny him, they went back to the original area. Sure enough, a couple of guests were captured. Yuki and Momoka among them.</p><p>               “Bet you wish you were my partner,” Kaito snickered as they got close.</p><p>               “Just save us,” Yuki said.</p><p>               Kaito crept closer cautiously, keeping an eye out for Kaoru.</p><p>               “Kick it, I’ll watch for him,” Hikaru promised.</p><p>               “You won’t betray me?” Kaito asked. “This isn’t a scheme between you two?”</p><p>               “You think I’d choose him over you?” Hikaru asked with a twisting smile.</p><p>               Kaito hesitated and considered it. Hikaru laughed and instead of waiting, he kicked the can. It flew, landing several yards away. Instantly the prisoners scattered and Hikaru grabbed Kaito’s hand. They ran as shouts sounded behind them. This time they hid behind a tree trunk, both trying to stifle their laughter.</p><p>               “Trust me now?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito beamed at him and nodded.</p><p>               “Sorry I doubted you,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Hikaru’s smile grew. Kaito peeked around the tree and nudged Hikaru to point out Kaoru setting the can back up.  </p><p>               “Two more and we win,” Kaito hummed in delight.</p><p>               Kaoru looked in their direction and they both ducked into cover. Kaito glanced up at the tree, and Hikaru groaned.</p><p>               “I’m not climbing that,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “What?” Kaito protested. “Come on! Where else can we hide over here?”</p><p>               Hikaru considered it for a moment, his gaze hunting for a better spot. Kaito didn’t give him the time to find another, but instead started to climb the tree. Hikaru watched with a frown.</p><p>               “Didn’t you break your arm climbing?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito chose not to answer him and instead climbed up higher. He settled in between two large branches, his back to the trunk. He glanced back down to see Hikaru still staring up at him.</p><p>               “Come on,” Kaito sighed. “It’s your fault if you get caught down there.”</p><p>               “I do not want to tear my uniform,” Hikaru said bluntly.</p><p>               Kaito hesitated as he checked his own uniform. It was all intact.</p><p>               “You’re a baby,” Kaito groaned. “I’m lonely up here!”</p><p>               Hikaru sighed and looked over the tree. He seemed to be considering it, when Kaoru appeared and tagged him. Kaoru stared up at Kaito in dismay.</p><p>               “Really?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “Going to climb up?” Kaito cooed.</p><p>               Kaoru made a disgruntled noise as Hikaru laughed. Kaoru looked to Hikaru for help, but Hikaru merely shrugged. Kaoru grumbled in annoyance and started to climb up unassisted. Kaito watched closely and the moment he got within arm’s reach, Kaito jumped down.</p><p>               “I hate you,” Kaoru decided.</p><p>               “Noted,” Kaito said with a smirk.</p><p>               He ran off before Kaoru could tag him.</p><p>Hikaru started to follow, before Kaoru reminded him,” Go to prison.”</p><p>Irritably, Hikaru obeyed. He stalked towards the prison to see no one else had been caught. Not only was he captured, but he was also alone. Hikaru sat in the grass and crossed his arms. He wished Kaito had been tagged too. Maybe then, Hikaru would have a chance to talk to him. Kaoru walked over to him, panting.</p><p>“Did you talk to him?”</p><p>“Not about that,” Hikaru muttered.</p><p>Disappointment flickered across Kaoru and Hikaru rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I was distracted, okay?” Hikaru said defensively. “We are playing a game-“</p><p>“A game that you hide with a partner,” Kaoru agreed. “Just hide somewhere far from here and ask him on a date.”</p><p>Hikaru flushed and Kaoru studied him curiously. He knelt in front of Hikaru.</p><p>“You do want to go on a date with him, right?” Kaoru asked skeptically.</p><p>Hikaru muttered under his breath, but it was indistinguishable to Kaoru.</p><p>“Hikaru?” Kaoru tried.</p><p>“Yes,” Hikaru said, a little louder. “I think.”</p><p>He grimaced. This was new territory to him, something Hikaru was frightened by. Every challenge in his life, he’d crossed with Kaoru by his side. This was the first one Kaoru couldn’t be there for. Hikaru knew he preferred it that way, but it was strange. Kaoru often acted as his voice of reason, Kaoru was more patient and levelheaded than him. He was able to understand his and Hikaru’s emotions easily. Hikaru struggled navigating his own feelings.</p><p>“Just ask him then,” Kaoru said. “He’ll say yes.”</p><p>Hikaru looked up at Kaoru, not convinced.</p><p>“He’s obvious,” Kaoru sighed. “He’s been obvious for weeks.”</p><p>“Has he?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>“So have you,” Kaoru said as he thought about it. “Why didn’t you ask him out weeks ago?”</p><p>“Get out of here,” Hikaru snapped.</p><p>He pushed Kaoru away and Kaoru smiled.  </p><p>“Don’t put it off,” Kaoru warned. “It’ll get harder, now’s your best opportunity.”</p><p>Hikaru didn’t say anything, but he didn’t need to. Kaoru left to find someone else. Hikaru was curious if he would tag anyone, or if he would only look for Kaito. Hikaru flopped back against the grass. Kaito was right about Kaoru. That was clear now. He ran a hand through his hair, and he let out a long breath. How did anyone ask someone on a date? Tamaki probably knew. Hikaru would rather die than ask Tamaki. Slowly Hikaru closed his eyes, setting the back of his hand against his forehead.</p><p>He did like Kaito. He knew that. It’d become excruciatingly clear in the past hour. Hikaru kept stealing looks at Kaito, unable to focus on much else during their game. Kaito didn’t seem to notice, he was to focused on winning. Kaito did have a strangely competitive side to him, it kept surprising Hikaru. He’d shown it the first night they met, but Hikaru hadn’t thought much of it now.</p><p>“Miss me?” Kaito asked.</p><p>Hikaru jolted to sit up, shock striking through him. Kaito smiled down at him, thoroughly pleased by Hikaru’s reaction. His heart raced as he flushed. Kaito stood in front of the sun, giving him a golden silhouette. His eyes were equally as bright, shining brilliantly. Hikaru forced his gaze away from Kaito, embarrassment prickling at him.</p><p>“Aw,” Kaito said. “I’ll kick the can and free you-“</p><p>               “We got caught,” Hikaru reminded.</p><p>               “No, you got caught,” Kaito corrected.</p><p>               Hikaru narrowed his eyes and Kaito hurriedly tried to step back. Before he could get far, Hikaru grabbed onto his hand. He tugged Kaito down and Kaito fell against him. Kaito tried to get up, but Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaito. Kaito huffed and Hikaru smirked.</p><p>               “Dragging me down with you?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               He gave in and simply shifted enough to look at Hikaru.</p><p>               “We’re partners,” Hikaru reminded.</p><p>               “But you got caught,” Kaito said. “I climbed the tree-“</p><p>               “Stop with the tree,” Hikaru groaned.</p><p>               “We could both be free right now,” Kaito said in dismay. “And your brother would lose!”</p><p>               Hikaru rolled his eyes and said, “I’m perfectly happy right here.”</p><p>               Kaito’s gaze jumped back to Hikaru, his eyes wide. Hikaru’s smile grew and Kaito looked away hurriedly.</p><p>               “Stop,” Kaito mumbled.</p><p>               “Stop what?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “Your host nonsense,” Kaito said.  </p><p>               “Is it working?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “Obviously,” Kaito said irritably.</p><p>               Kaito had his eyes set away from Hikaru, glaring into the distance. Hikaru chuckled and leaned closer to Kaito.</p><p>He whispered into Kaito’s ear, “Good.”</p><p>Kaito shivered. Hikaru tried to keep quiet, but Kaito could sense his amusement.</p><p>“Quit,” Kaito complained. “You win, alright?”</p><p>“You’re cute,” Hikaru said.</p><p>He set his chin against Kaito’s shoulder and tugged him closer until Kaito was flush against him. Kaito remained still for a moment, before giving in and leaning against Hikaru. He was warm and relaxing. Suddenly Hikaru wanted nothing more than to sit there.</p><p>“We could have won,” Kaito muttered.</p><p>“We knocked the can over once,” Hikaru mumbled lazily. “Two more.”</p><p>They sat still for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s company. Kaito seemed to forget about winning and instead closed his eyes. He sighed and Hikaru smiled. Hikaru could practically hear Kaoru urging him to ask Kaito about earlier, but… they had plenty of time for that. Hikaru was realizing he didn’t know how to ask either. Everything would change after he asked, Hikaru wanted to hold onto it a little longer.</p><p>Footsteps sounded near them and immediately Kaito sprung up. Hikaru tried to let go of Kaito, but wasn’t fast enough. They fell over into the grass. Quickly Kaito scrambled to sit up and look back at the owner of the footsteps.</p><p>“Why did you do that?” Hikaru grumbled.</p><p>He sat up and brushed the grass off himself irritably. Kaito smiled apologetically and Hikaru rolled his eyes, unable to stay mad.</p><p> “Are you guys still playing?” Yuki questioned.</p><p>“Yeah, hurry up and kick it,” Kaito urged. “We saved you, save us!”</p><p>“How’d you get caught?” Yuki asked.</p><p>“He got caught,” Kaito protested.</p><p>Yuki smirked and finally kicked the can away. Kaito jumped to his feet and offered Hikaru his hand. Hikaru accepted and was quickly dragged up. Kaito followed Yuki and tugged Hikaru after them. Hikaru frowned, annoyed at their new addition. As it turned out, it didn’t matter much. Five minutes later, the game was over and Hikaru was no closer to asking Kaito.</p><p>               “Where’d you leave Momoka?” Kaito asked as they started back to the main group.</p><p>               “She saw Kazukiyo and went to talk to him,” Yuki explained with a shrug.</p><p>               Hikaru mostly ignored them as they returned to the group. He spotted Haruhi, Kaoru, and Tamaki all standing together. Kaoru snickering as Tamaki pouted. Quickly Hikaru joined Kaoru, smirking as he did. Eagerly he taunted Tamaki, leaning against Haruhi. Kaoru mimicked him, mirroring him on the opposite side of Haruhi. Tamaki shouted indignantly, but neither gave in. Hikaru glanced over to Kaito in amusement but found the spot he’d been in vacant. Immediately Hikaru’s smile vanished.</p><p>               “Where did he go?” Hikaru asked. </p><p>               “Kai-chan?” Honey questioned. As Hikaru nodded Honey said, “He left! He said goodbye.”</p><p>               “Left?” Hikaru repeated in disappointment.</p><p>               He peered down the path, but Kaito was gone. Hikaru had taken his gaze off Kaito for a minute and he’d run off. Hikaru scoffed in annoyance.</p><p>               “I’m going to try and catch up with him,” Hikaru told Kaoru.</p><p>               He didn’t wait for Kaoru’s response, but instead hurried towards the front entrance. His gaze hunted for Kaito the entire way. It wasn’t until he’d passed through the main gate that he saw Kaito walking down the path.</p><p>               “Hey!” Hikaru shouted after him.</p><p>               Kaito stopped mid step and looked back with a hesitant smile.</p><p>               “Hey,” Kaito returned.</p><p>               He waited for Hikaru to catch up. Hikaru was out of breath, he’d ran most of the way.</p><p>               “What’s up?” Kaito asked as Hikaru reached him. “Did I forget something?”</p><p>               “You just ran off,” Hikaru protested.</p><p>               “I didn’t think you’d notice. I said goodbye-“ Kaito began with a small chuckle. Hikaru gave him a look and Kaito’s smile faltered. “Sorry, you looked busy with Haruhi.”</p><p>               Kaito turned and continued on his way. Hikaru followed, falling into step beside him.  </p><p>               “Were you jealous?” Hikaru asked with a slight smirk.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged, but Hikaru noticed his smile fall. Hikaru studied him for a moment, uncertain if he’d said the wrong thing.</p><p>               “Where are we going?” Hikaru asked hesitantly.</p><p>               “I’m going to visit my mom,” Kaito said in a humored tone. “Where are <em>you </em>going?”</p><p>               “Can I tag along?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito pretended to consider this and Hikaru huffed.</p><p>               “I guess,” Kaito relented with a small laugh.</p><p>               “You guess,” Hikaru repeated in disbelief. “I can leave if I’m not wanted.”</p><p>               Hikaru stopped and turned to accentuate his threat. Immediately Kaito followed his movements, grabbing onto his arm before Hikaru could take another step. Hikaru smiled as Kaito tugged him back.</p><p>               “C’mon,” Kaito whined. “I’ll never say no to your company.”</p><p>               Hikaru felt his heart flutter a little. His smile softened; he was pleased with Kaito’s response. Kaito released Hikaru as they started to walk again. Hikaru glanced down to Kaito’s hand for a moment. As they reached the station, Kaito thoughtlessly reached for Hikaru’s hand. Hikaru tried to pretend he didn’t notice, but he flushed at the contact. He let Kaito lead him until they settled in a train car. As the train jolted, Hikaru stumbled. Kaito quickly steadied him with a small smirk. Hikaru rolled his eyes.</p><p>               “I could let you fall next time,” Kaito offered.</p><p>               “You wouldn’t,” Hikaru retaliated instantly.</p><p>               “No, I wouldn’t,” Kaito agreed with a shake of his head. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>               “Thanks.”</p><p>               It didn’t take long for them to reach the hospital. It felt shorter to Hikaru, he was distracted. He wanted to talk to Kaito more about… <em>that, </em>but the words were foreign. It would be easier if Kaito could read his mind, but Kaito was blissfully unaware to Hikaru’s turmoil.</p><p>               Kaito stopped outside of the hospital, far enough the doors didn’t open automatically. Hikaru glanced to him curiously.</p><p>               “What?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged halfheartedly, a strange look swimming in his eyes.</p><p>               “Kaito?” Hikaru pressed. </p><p>               “I don’t want to be here,” Kaito admitted.</p><p>               “We could leave,” Hikaru suggested hesitantly.</p><p>               Kaito let out a shaky breath and explained, “No, I said I’d show up today.”</p><p>               He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked towards the doors. Hikaru followed uneasily.</p><p>               “Besides, I’m sure she’d like to meet you,” Kaito said, his voice quieter than usual.</p><p>               Hikaru nodded slowly and followed Kaito. Kaito led the way robotically towards an elevator. As each floor passed, Hikaru glanced to Kaito to check on him. His mood had dampened, but other than that he seemed fine. Finally, the elevator settled and Kaito peered out, checking each direction, before heading out.</p><p>               “What are you looking for?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito seemed more on edge now, his gaze jumping from person to person.</p><p>               “If my father is here, I’m leaving,” Kaito explained under his breath.</p><p>               Hikaru thought about this for a moment as they continued. Kaito was actively trying to avoid his father even in a hospital. That… had to mean something. As they reached the final hospital room, Kaito peeked around the corner first before leading the way in.</p><p>               “Hello,” Kaito greeted. He forced a small smile before glancing back to Hikaru. “I brought a friend.”</p><p>               Hikaru hesitated a moment, before walking in behind Kaito. He looked over to Kaito’s mother and could instantly see the resemblance. Kaito must’ve taken more after her, Saori and Kaito looked nothing alike. She did look sickly, her skin pale and lacking color, heavy bags set under her eyes. Her hair was pulled back, with a few loose curly strands falling around her face. Hikaru couldn’t quite place her age. She seemed younger when she smiled.</p><p>               “Oh,” his mother said in surprise. “Are you on a date?”</p><p>               Hikaru immediately looked to Kaito for his reaction. Kaito grew flustered, his eyes widening. His mother had noticed their hands together and a second later Kaito did too. He released Hikaru and flushed. Hikaru smirked in amusement.</p><p>               “N-no,” Kaito managed. “We’re just friends.”</p><p>               “You were just friends with Yoichi too,” she commented.</p><p>               Kaito refused to look at either of them, now bright red. His mother’s smile grew and Hikaru chuckled.</p><p>               “Stop,” Kaito begged. Hikaru couldn’t tell if he was talking to his mother or him. Kaito hid his face in his hand for a moment.</p><p>               “I’m Hikaru Hitachiin,” Hikaru greeted. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Kaito’s best friend.”</p><p>               “Since when?” Kaito asked. “You didn’t want to be my best friend.”</p><p>               “Now I do,” Hikaru corrected.</p><p>               “It’s nice to meet you,” she said earnestly. “Kaito never brings his friends. They hardly came to our apartment before I was sick.”</p><p>               Kaito shrugged and said, “I didn’t want to bother you.”</p><p>               His mother waved him off and Kaito sulked. He sunk into a chair against the wall.</p><p>               “This is what the uniform is meant to like,” his mother mused.</p><p>               Hikaru nodded and approached Kaito, tugging him to his feet. Kaito obeyed, but begrudgingly so. Hikaru fixed Kaito’s own uniform, reclaiming Kaito’s abandoned blazer. As soon as Hikaru fixed his tie, Kaito reached up towards it. Hikaru swatted his hand away.</p><p>               “Stop,” Kaito protested. “She’s seen it!”</p><p>               Hikaru smirked.</p><p>               “That does look better,” she agreed. “Kaito has this horrible habit with ties-“ she gave Kaito a pointed look and he dropped his hand from his tie. “Every time.”</p><p>               “He does it at school too,” Hikaru agreed. “Yet always wears it. The uniform can be lenient. Casanova doesn’t wear one.”</p><p>               “I thought- I don’t know,” Kaito said. “It’s weird to just not have it, right?”</p><p>               “You would rather have it loose enough to be a necklace,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Kaito stared at him for a moment, before instinctively reaching up for his tie. Hikaru reached out and caught his hand. Kaito rolled his eyes and instead shoved his hands into his pockets.</p><p>               “He did that as a child too,” his mother said with a small chuckle. “Drove my mother insane.”  </p><p>               Kaito sat down and Hikaru followed his lead, claiming the seat beside Kaito.</p><p>               “What was Kaito like as a kid?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               Kaito gave him a look and Hikaru shrugged.</p><p>               “I want to know,” Hikaru said. His voice dropped as he continued, “You said I would have liked you better before, right?” </p><p>               Kaito stared at him in defeat and crossed his arms. He couldn’t stop it even if he wanted to, his mother liked to share these stories with anyone she could.</p><p>               “Kaito always found trouble,” his mother said. “Even before we lived in the city. He started wandering one year, it scared me half to death.”</p><p>               Kaito glanced up at her uneasily. He remembered the first time he had left. He had been young enough that getting back felt impossible. His mother had been arguing with her parents, over him. Kaito overheard it and tried to get away. His grandparents’ house was large, but every corner he could hear their voices. Eventually he just left. The further he went, the less their voices rung in his head. It’d become a nervous tick, anytime he was stressed he put distance between him and the cause. He still hadn’t shaken it.</p><p>               Hikaru stole a look at Kaito and Kaito sunk further into the chair. He couldn’t exactly leave then.</p><p>               “When did he start ice skating?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “I do not know,” his mother admitted. “When he was young, maybe ten. He hid it from me for a while.”</p><p>               Kaito grimaced.</p><p>               “He tried to pretend that the skates in his closet were for a friend or something,” his mother continued. “This ridiculous story.”</p><p>               Hikaru listened intently as Kaito’s mother continued to tell him stories. Kaito was surprised how interested Hikaru was, a lot of the stories were dull. He was certain Hikaru’s childhood had been more interesting, Kaito still wanted to learn more about it.</p><p>               Kaito shifted in his seat as he heard a familiar voice. He went rigid, his eyes narrowing. He could hear his father’s voice in the hallway, talking to a nurse. Hikaru noticed as Kaito tensed but couldn’t identify why. Kaito’s focus was solely on the approaching footsteps.</p><p>               “Good evening,” his father greeted.</p><p>               His gaze settled on Hikaru and Hikaru slowly stood up.</p><p>               “Ah, Mr. Hitachiin,” he began. “Kaito mentioned you were friends. It is nice to finally meet you.”</p><p>               Hikaru nodded, unable to force a greeting. He felt an overwhelming anger, one he couldn’t rightfully describe.</p><p>               “Kaito,” his mother warned.</p><p>               Kaito got to his feet as well but refused to look at his father. He had never mentioned Hikaru to him. He was blatantly lying, and knew Kaito was aware of it.</p><p>               “I’ve never mentioned him to you,” Kaito corrected lowly.</p><p>               “Saori then,” he said, immediately casting Kaito’s statement to the side. “I cannot stay long-“</p><p>               Kaito shifted and Hikaru looked back at him. It was obvious he wanted to say something, but he stopped himself. He sat back down, but Hikaru remained on his feet. He moved to block Kaito more from his father.</p><p>               “A word, Kaito,” his father commanded.</p><p>               Kaito made a small, disgruntled noise. He got to his feet with a look from his mother and trudged after his father. Kaito walked slowly behind him, his skin crawling. He didn’t want to talk to him, but it didn’t seem he had much choice.</p><p>               Once they were in the hallway his father looked back at him. Anger flashed in his eyes as he realized how far back Kaito was. He stopped and Kaito stopped, leaving a sizable distance between them. His father crossed the distance quickly and grabbed onto Kaito’s wrist, dragging Kaito behind him. Kaito tried to resist, but he didn’t do much.</p><p>               “Why do I even bother with you?” his father demanded the moment they entered an empty room.</p><p>               “I’m your son,” Kaito reminded lowly. He tore himself free from his father and quickly stepped back away from him.</p><p>“You are nothing more than a reckless mistake,” he said firmly. “I have been generous towards you. I did not have to do any of this, remember that. I will not tolerate your disrespect any longer.”</p><p>Kaito froze, alarmed by his father’s tone.</p><p>“You will be respectful to me around others,” he continued. “Especially around him.”</p><p>“Him?” Kaito repeated hesitantly.</p><p>“The Hitachiin,” he snapped, his voice raising in anger. “You do not understand who he is-“</p><p>“I know him plenty,” Kaito said instantly.</p><p>“Clearly, you do not,” he started. “If you did, you would not act out in front of him.”</p><p>               Kaito didn’t say anything. It seemed pointless to argue with his father anymore.</p><p>“He is a powerful friend to have.”</p><p>               Kaito didn’t like how his father said it. It was as if this was the only merit to Hikaru, he was from a powerful family.</p><p>               “That’s not why he’s my friend,” Kaito said stiffly.</p><p>               “Of course not,” he agreed with a shake of his head. “Nothing you do is with purpose.”</p><p>               Kaito’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t bother to say anything. His father either didn’t notice or didn’t care as he continued to talk.</p><p>“Why do you never answer your phone?” He asked.  </p><p>               “You keep calling me,” Kaito answered plainly.</p><p>               His father’s eyes narrowed threateningly and Kaito swallowed uneasily.</p><p>               “Learn to answer when I call,” he said. “Your mother’s parents will be visiting soon. Act better around them.”</p><p>               Kaito had no intention of acting poorly around his grandparents. They already saw him as a burden, he didn’t need to give them anymore reasons. Instead of answering, Kaito remained quiet. His father continued to talk, but Kaito tuned out. He reacted just enough to give the illusion he was paying attention. He really didn’t want to push his father too far. He was scared of what would happen if he did.</p><p>               Eventually his father was content with the lecture and let Kaito return to Hikaru and his mother. Kaito immediately returned to his seat, ignoring Hikaru’s gaze until he was settled in the seat. His father returned briefly, saying a goodbye before leaving.</p><p>               Kaito and Hikaru left shortly after. Kaito rubbed at his wrist as they got into the elevator, irritation flashing through him. Hikaru glanced over at him, concern drifting across his expression.</p><p>               “Are you okay?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito muttered. “I’m fine.”</p><p>               He noticed Hikaru’s expression and immediately Kaito smiled gently.</p><p>               “I’m fine,” Kaito repeated earnestly. “I just don’t like him.”</p><p>               Hikaru didn’t seem convinced, but nodded. The walk out was quiet. Kaito felt numb again, unable to think.</p><p>               “Your mother seems nice,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Kaito’s gaze flickered to him for a moment and his smile returned.</p><p>               “She is,” Kaito confirmed. “Deserved better than this.”</p><p>               “Sorry,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged unenthusiastically and said, “It’s not your fault.”</p><p>               Hikaru wanted to try and lift the mood, but wasn’t able to. He couldn’t quite figure out what to say to make Kaito smile again. He’d forgotten entirely about asking Kaito on a date until they parted ways. His phone buzzed and Hikaru looked down to see a text from Kaoru.</p><p>               <em>Did you ask him? </em></p><p>Hikaru sighed, aggravated. Kaoru had been right, it had only gotten harder to ask him.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm back! sorry it took so long to update. Finals took over my life for a bit and then it was the holidays... and then I played a lot of among us<br/>I'm hoping to update the next chapter two chapters quicker to make up for it but no promises </p><p>I think I'm also going to change Kaito's dad's last name. Honestly the old one was a placeholder until I found a better one and I didn't find one in time to change it initially. I was watching the series over with my friend and had an idea of how to change some stuff with his family. Most of it really isn't important just background info stuff, but I think there could be some fun if I change it. So! I might do that. If I do I'll probably sneak it in before the next update and retcon in a change or two. Nothing major just little dumb things </p><p>but uhhh I hope you guys liked this chapter! Not a ton of stuff, just Hikaru being dumb! I do like the idea of Hikaru giving Kaito shit for not properly asking him out only for Hikaru to realize its hard! And terrifying</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Kaito's Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Kaito didn’t sleep well that night, but he hadn’t expected to. His grandparents arrived the next morning, knocking far earlier than Kaito liked. Kaito had expected them to arrive in the morning, they tended to wake up as soon as the sun had risen. His grandfather got up early to tend to his garden every day, while his grandmother simply got up to tend to the house. The few times Kaito had been awake when they got up was only because he’d stayed up all night. Needless to say, Kaito wasn’t ready for them.</p><p>               He’d been roused at the sound of knocking and trudged to the door. His grandmother wasn’t pleased. There wasn’t much of a greeting, instead immediate critiques of his appearance and the apartment’s.</p><p>               “Good morning, Kaito,” his grandfather said while his grandmother continued into the apartment to assess the damage. “How have you been?”</p><p>               Terrible. The past few months had been the worst in his life.</p><p>               “Alright.”</p><p>               Kaito moved to pick up their bags and with his grandfather’s help they brought them inside.</p><p>               “Thank you both,” his grandmother said. “Could you put them in the bedroom?”</p><p>               Kaito looked over to see his grandmother in the kitchen, shuffling through the refrigerator. Kaito did need to buy more groceries, but it wasn’t the worst. Still his grandmother frowned down. He shook his head and headed towards his mother’s room. He hesitated outside the door a moment. Kaito hadn’t been inside her room in what felt like years. He opened the door and gently set the bags by the wall. His grandfather followed him in.</p><p>               “Haven’t been here in a while,” he said and Kaito couldn’t tell if it was a question or a statement. Kaito nodded. His grandfather continued, “How is she?”</p><p>               Kaito stared at him a moment, before letting his gaze slide away. He stared out the window for a moment, his gaze unfocused.</p><p>               “Not good,” Kaito said quietly. “She’s getting worse.”</p><p>               His grandfather’s gaze grew solemn.</p><p>               “She told us she was doing fine,” he said. “We would’ve come sooner.”</p><p>               Kaito looked back to him curiously.</p><p>               “You should get ready for school.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded slowly and started back out of the room. He hesitated in the doorway to watch as his grandfather approached a framed photo. It was of Kaito and his mother, when Kaito was little. Kaito went back to his own room.</p><p>               Safely behind the door he sat down with a sigh. He found his phone and texted Ryuto.</p><p>
  <em>               they’re here</em>
</p><p>               Within seconds, Ryuto replied, <em>need an escape? </em></p><p>               Kaito smiled a little and ran a hand through his hair. Ryuto was an early riser, unlike the rest of them. Kosuke got up even later than Kaito. He checked the time. He wouldn’t meet Haruhi for a while.</p><p>
  <em>               Offering one?</em>
</p><p>               Kaito continued to get ready and checked his phone a couple times as he did. As he walked out into the main room, he saw his grandparents at the table talking in hushed whispers. Kaito stared for a long moment, his mind stopping. They were talking in French, but even without much practice Kaito understood easily.</p><p><em>               “His father might not like it, but we have been offering for years,” </em>his grandmother said lowly. “<em>We hardly know this man-“ </em></p><p>               Kaito shuffled into the room, careful to make enough noise that he’d be heard. They both looked up at him.</p><p>               “<em>Ah, Kaito,</em>” his grandmother said. “<em>Ready for school?” </em></p><p>               “Yes-“ Kaito began, but with a pointed look he switched to French. “<em>I’m going to meet a friend.” </em></p><p><em>               “You have not even eaten,” </em>his grandmother scoffed. “<em>Do you not eat anymore? There’s hardly any food.” </em></p><p><em>               “I’m getting groceries this weekend,”</em> Kaito explained. “<em>I need to go.</em>”</p><p><em>               “We were going to visit your mother; do you want to come?” </em>his grandfather asked. “<em>Your father will meet with us-</em>“</p><p>               Kaito shook his head. He needed to avoid his father while his grandparents were around. Kaito wanted to keep up the illusion they got along and Kaito was fine here. If they had to <em>interact</em>, that’d make it harder. It took a little longer, but eventually Kaito was able to escape. He hurried down the steps, taking them two at a time. He kept up a fast pace until he met Ryuto on the corner.</p><p>               “Good morning,” Ryuto said with a smile. “You lasted a couple minutes alone with them.”</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito groaned. “It took her two seconds to nitpick everything. Somehow, it’s still on my mother, even when I’m taking care of it.”</p><p>               “Why didn’t you clean up?” Ryuto questioned.</p><p>               “I did!” Kaito said indignantly. “I just was busy <em>last </em>night, so I didn’t- you know!”</p><p>               Ryuto nods apologetically. “I didn’t mean anything by it. She’s impossible to please. You can spend the night at my house.”</p><p>               “If I do that, they might move my stuff out,” Kaito scoffed.</p><p>               “Offer is there,” Ryuto chuckled. “If they’re too much with you know who.”</p><p>               “They’re going to talk to him later,” Kaito said. “Invited me to go with them.”</p><p>               Ryuto led the way to the subway. They’d certainly arrive early, but Kaito was eager to have some sense of normalcy. He missed Ryuto more than he realized. It was more evident then. They’d talked plenty, but not alone together. There was always someone else around or on a call. Ryuto caught him up on the latest gossip and explained their progress on the festival. They were getting down to the final days, the pressure was on. Kaito knew Ryuto wouldn’t leave everything to the last minute, but it sounded like they’d had some problems.</p><p>               “I didn’t realize how much trouble our classmates are without you,” Ryuto sighed.</p><p>               “They listen to you,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Until they start fighting,” Ryuto said. “Or crying.”</p><p>               “Crying?”</p><p>               “I don’t want to get into it,” Ryuto said with a shake of his head. “You can’t transfer back?”</p><p>               “My father would kill me,” Kaito said. “Or my sister.”</p><p>               “Ouran is a good school,” Ryuto admitted. “It’ll set you up well.”</p><p>               “If I survive, sure.”</p><p>               They continued onto the classroom, and suddenly everything felt right again. It was as if Kaito had woken up from a bad dream. Quickly he forgot about all his problems, instead focusing on Ryuto’s worries. It should have been obvious then, as Ryuto explained things Kaito had missed. Yet it wasn’t until a few minutes after they settled into their seats that they were told what was wrong. Kosuke walked in and stared at Kaito in surprise, as if he were looking at a ghost.</p><p>               “What’s wrong with you?” Kaito asked. “Hit your head?”</p><p>               “You wish,” Kosuke said. “You get kicked out?”</p><p>               Ryuto and Kaito’s gazes snapped together, eyes widening in disbelief.  </p><p>               “This is the wrong school,” Ryuto said faintly.</p><p>               Wordlessly Kaito pulled out his phone. Two texts from Haruhi. He responded to her quickly, apologizing for not telling her he wouldn’t be there. Kaito jolted out of the seat, knocking his leg into the desk as he did. He swore lowly and grabbed his bag.</p><p>               “Wait, seriously?” Kosuke asked with a small laugh. “You guys are kidding, right?”</p><p>               Kaito pushed past Kosuke and out the door. Kosuke followed with a snicker.</p><p>               “Shut up!” Kaito snapped.</p><p>               Kosuke held his hands up but was still grinning.</p><p>               “Didn’t realize you missed us that much,” Kosuke cooed.</p><p>               “Are you going to be late now?” Ryuto asked as he caught up. “Sorry I wasn’t thinking.” </p><p>               Kaito checked the time again with a grimace.</p><p>               “Your father has a car, right?” Kosuke asked.</p><p>               “I’m not asking him for help!” Kaito said immediately. “What if he’s already with them? Then they’ll think I’m even worse!”</p><p>               “Sorry,” Ryuto said again.</p><p>               “It’s not your fault,” Kaito said in frustration. “I’m an idiot.”</p><p>               “What happened?” Kosuke asked. “You both blanked?”</p><p>               He waved a hand in front of Ryuto’s face and Ryuto rolled his eyes.</p><p>               “Ryuto, are you okay?” Kosuke asked, more serious this time. “I expect this from Kaito-“</p><p>               Kaito shoved Kosuke away and Kosuke smirked a little. Kaito looked to Ryuto uncertainly and Ryuto quickly shook his head.</p><p>               “I’m fine, I just got swept up, I guess,” Ryuto said with a shake of his head.</p><p>               Kosuke looked back to Kaito and asked, “How much trouble will you be in if you’re late?”</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Kaito admitted. “I don’t <em>want </em>to know. It’s a bad day for it.” Kosuke looked at him quizzically and Kaito explained, “My grandparents are in town.”</p><p>               “Ah, that explains it.” Kaito glanced back to Kosuke for a split second and Kosuke continued,” You get even more ditzy when they’re here.”</p><p>               “I hate that word,” Kaito muttered.</p><p>               “Bunker at Ryuto’s,” Kosuke suggested. “Or my place is open.”</p><p>               “Maybe,” Kaito said.</p><p>               As they reached the front of the school, Kaito thought through his options. The best seemed to run for the station and hope nothing was delayed. If he did that, he’d only be a couple minutes late. If he ran the entire way.</p><p>               “What about Hikaru?” Ryuto asked suddenly. “He’s rich right? Does he have a car?”</p><p>               “He does,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He scratched the back of his neck as he considered it.</p><p>               “I don’t want to ask him,” Kaito mumbled. “He’d have to go the opposite way-“</p><p>               “Would you rather be late?” Kosuke prompted.</p><p>               “He likes you enough to do it,” Ryuto added.</p><p>               Kaito shot Ryuto a look and Ryuto shrugged.</p><p>               “Dating right now might be too much, but he could give you a ride at least. Sorry we pushed you about it the other day,” Ryuto said. “I forgot what your situation was. This morning just reminded me that… you’re not exactly in the best spot to date someone… especially someone as difficult as him.”</p><p>               Kaito couldn’t find the words to respond. He didn’t need to, a moment later his phone buzzed and Hikaru’s name stared up at him.</p><p>
  <em>               Are you ok? </em>
</p><p>               Kaito was getting tired of people asking him that. He knew everyone meant it well, but he hated lying or saying the truth. He didn’t want to hear either.</p><p>
  <em>               I walked to the wrong school </em>
</p><p>               Kaito didn’t even need to ask. After a few more texts, Hikaru told him not to move. He didn’t even need an address.</p><p>               “He’s coming to get you then?” Ryuto asked as he peered down at Kaito’s phone.</p><p>               “Looks like it.”</p><p>               They stopped outside of the school and waited patiently.</p><p>               “Prince Charming to the rescue,” Kosuke said. Kaito rolled his eyes, but Kosuke pressed on. “Maybe not <em>charming…” </em></p><p>               “Hey,” Kaito said defensively. “He’s plenty charming.”</p><p>               “Maybe to you,” Kosuke said. “He was better last time we met, but he still pouted like a kid.”</p><p>               “Leave him alone,” Kaito groaned.</p><p>               Kosuke chuckled and said,” I think he’s fine. I don’t have anything against him.”</p><p>               They’d been out long enough that more students started wandering towards the school. They were still early, but this was the early Kaito was used to. A few familiar faces wandered their way to pick up conversation. The immediate topic of conversation was Kaito’s uniform and his new school. In a weird way, it felt familiar. Just like the interrogation at Ouran, what was the other school like. Was it different, were the people nice? Just like before, Kaito tried to lie some. Exaggerate reality. Ryuto rolled his eyes but didn’t bother to point it out. Kosuke helped Kaito, building upon his story. Some of their classmates looked to Ryuto for help but he only sighed.</p><p>               “Do you miss us?” Ishida asked.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito admitted. “A lot.”</p><p>               Akari smiled brightly at this, before looking to Kosuke.</p><p>               “Do you miss Kaito?”</p><p>               Kosuke glanced to Kaito and he didn’t have to answer. Kaito knew the feeling was mutual between the three of them. Ryuto would never have made a mistake like that if he didn’t miss Kaito. Kosuke was harder to tell, but Kaito could see it in his gaze.</p><p>               “No way,” Kosuke lied. “He once passed me a note in class that said, ‘I hope you get in trouble for this.’ And I did!”</p><p>               “Only because you threw it back at me,” Kaito snickered.</p><p>               “Was it worth it?” Kosuke demanded. “We both had to clean the gym for it.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded. He’d do it again if he could. </p><p>               A few minutes later, an expensive car pulled up towards the curb. Kaito said his goodbyes and waded through the crowd before someone caught his arm. Kaito looked back to see Akari staring at him in disbelief.</p><p>               “That’s your car?” Akari asked earnestly.</p><p>               Kaito stared in surprise. He looked over to Kosuke.</p><p>               “His friend’s,” Kosuke said.</p><p>               Kaito really didn’t want to talk about it, but he didn’t have the heart to pull free from Akari. She was only curious, and Kaito couldn’t blame her. Kosuke and Ryuto both tried to deflect questions.</p><p>               He heard the noise of a car door. Kaito glanced over his shoulder to see Hikaru walk over. Kaito smiled as Hikaru’s arm settled around his shoulders. He moved Kaito back towards the car and immediately Akari let go, her eyes wide.</p><p>               “Sorry, but I have to steal him,” Hikaru said. “We’re going to be late otherwise.”</p><p>               Hikaru was a lot better at shielding the questions. Kaito still noticed Kosuke and Ryuto’s looks and he shrugged. Within minutes they were inside the car. Kaoru looked over at Kaito curiously.</p><p>               “Why’d you go here?” Kaoru asked. “I thought you walked with Haruhi?”</p><p>               “I walked with Ryuto this morning,” Kaito said as he leaned into the seat. He was all too aware that Hikaru’s arm was still around him. “And we weren’t paying attention.”</p><p>               “Why’d you walk with him?” Kaoru asked. “That doesn’t make any sense, you go to different schools.”</p><p>               Kaito didn’t want to explain this much to Kaoru, but he owed it to Hikaru.</p><p>               “My grandparents arrived earlier,” Kaito said. “I texted Ryuto and he gave me an out.”</p><p>               “From your family?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “Why didn’t you text me?” Hikaru asked, irritation ringing in his voice.</p><p>               Kaito looked at Hikaru in surprise. He looked to Kaoru and Kaoru shrugged.</p><p>               “Ryuto understands,” Kaito said cautiously. “He was here the last time they visited.”</p><p>               That answer didn’t satisfy Hikaru. Kaito leaned into Hikaru. Hikaru’s expression softened some.</p><p>               “Did you already tell him about last night?” Hikaru’s voice still had an edge, but it wasn’t as harsh.</p><p>               “No.” Kaito looked down at the car floor, guilt washing across him. “I probably should’ve.”</p><p>               Ryuto had told Kaito he was tired of secrets. Kaito didn’t want to have any, he didn’t want to hide anything from Ryuto. He didn’t know why he kept doing it, he just… wanted to pretend nothing was happening. That wasn’t working.</p><p>               “Last night?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               Kaito glanced up at Hikaru. It was hard to see, but Hikaru reddened some as he looked away from Kaito. Kaito looked over at Kaoru with a small shrug. Kaoru frowned at him, annoyance sparking in his eyes. Kaito shifted more into Hikaru. Kaoru was his problem.</p><p>               “Hikaru?” Kaoru tried again, desperation sliding into his voice.</p><p>               Guilt chewed at Kaito. Hikaru and Kaoru had made it clear how close they were. It was a sense of pride between them, that they could understand each other perfectly. No secrets.</p><p>               “We ran into my father last night,” Kaito explained.</p><p>               “Why didn’t <em>you </em>tell me?” Kaoru asked, his entire focus on Hikaru.</p><p>               Kaito had a lot of problems already, he really didn’t want to worry about their relationship too. Ryuto might be right, it might not be a good time to start dating. Hikaru and Kaoru were barely used to spending an hour apart if they did start dating Kaito would steal him more... leaving Kaoru alone.</p><p>               “I wasn’t sure if Kaito wanted me to share that,” Hikaru said. He was trying to sound casual, but his hesitance was clear. He was being torn in two directions.</p><p>               “Oh.”</p><p>               Kaoru’s voice was quiet and taken aback. The rest of the ride was just as quiet and awkward. Kaito grimaced. He wished he’d walked. He was excited to finally climb out and start towards the classroom. Hikaru paused as Kaito hurried, his gaze shifting from Kaito to Kaoru as Kaoru lagged behind. Hikaru matched Kaoru’s pace, his head hanging.</p><p>               “Are you mad?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “I don’t know,” Kaoru said. He was quiet a moment. “Should I be?”</p><p>               Hikaru didn’t know how to answer.</p><p>               “Did you ask him on a date at least?” Kaoru asked with a sigh. “You can tell me that, right?”</p><p>               “I didn’t,” Hikaru said. “I couldn’t find a good time.”</p><p>               “You’re hopeless,” Kaoru said. Hikaru shot him an annoyed look and Kaoru chuckled. “Maybe he’ll try and ask you again.”</p><p>               “How do you even know he likes me?” Hikaru groaned.</p><p>               “He’s obvious!” Kaoru’s answer was loud enough they earned a few stares. “Everyone knows!”</p><p>               Hikaru pouted and Kaoru rolled his eyes.</p><p>               “If you can’t ask him, maybe… lead him to asking you,” Kaoru said as he thought about it.</p><p>               Hikaru nodded slowly.</p><p>               As they reached the classroom, Hikaru looked for Kaito. He was at his desk, studying. He didn’t even notice as Hikaru approached. Hikaru leaned against Kaito’s desk and Kaito slowly looked up at him. Hikaru didn’t say anything, but instead stared down at Kaito with a curious look.</p><p>               “Can I help you?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               He set down his pen and pushed his notes to the side. He smiled up at Hikaru.</p><p>               “Do you want to ask me anything?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “Like?”</p><p>               Hikaru didn’t give him any hints but instead crossed his arms.</p><p>               “You forgot your tie,” Kaito tried.</p><p>               Immediately Hikaru looked down and Kaito laughed. He turned back to his notes. Hikaru huffed in annoyance and reached over to close Kaito’s notebook. Kaito stared at his hand for a moment, before finally giving in and looking at Hikaru once more.</p><p>               “What?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               His smile was a little crooked, he seemed uncertain but curious.</p><p>               “Nothing?” Hikaru persisted.</p><p>               He wanted Kaito to say it desperately. He wanted to hear it from him. Hikaru realized it was unlikely Kaito would blurt it out or even say it around people, but he couldn’t help but try.</p><p>               “What do you want?” Kaito asked with a lighthearted chuckle. “Are you looking for something specific?”</p><p>               Hikaru was, but he wasn’t about to say it. Kaito couldn’t read his mind. Instead, Kaito retrieved his phone as it buzzed. Hikaru glanced down to see a text from Ryuto. He rolled his eyes and stalked away.</p><p>               “Bye,” Kaito said after him, frustration creeping in his tone.</p><p>               Hikaru looked back as he settled in his seat. Kaito had reclaimed his notebook, but his eyes weren’t moving as he stared down at it.</p><p>               “That didn’t go well.”</p><p>               Hikaru didn’t need Kaoru to tell him that.</p><p>               Class seemed to drag on. Neither Hikaru nor Kaito could focus. Hikaru kept stealing glances at Kaito, but Kaito seemed to be trapped in his own thoughts. Hikaru’s notes were pathetic, enough that Kaoru noticed.</p><p>               “I’m not helping you if you don’t ask him out,” Kaoru said pointedly. “I’m tired of you being distracted.”</p><p>               “It’s not easy,” Hikaru shot back. “You haven’t asked anyone on a date-“</p><p>               “I asked Haruhi,” Kaoru retaliated smugly.</p><p>               Haruhi glanced up at her name and frowned.</p><p>               “When?” Haruhi asked.</p><p>               “Karuizawa,” Kaoru said easily. </p><p>               He led the way towards the door and Hikaru followed. Kaito watched as they left, his gaze trailing after Hikaru. He sighed and sat back in his seat. Only Haruhi remained in the classroom, everyone else was still gone for lunch. He checked his phone to see a text from Saori, warning him his grandparents would visit Ouran later.</p><p>               He spent some time texting Kosuke. Their lunch schedules no longer coincided, but Kosuke was able to steal time to talk to Kaito. Ryuto would never text during class, Kaito knew that. Kaito and Kosuke used to exchange notes during class, this was just the new version.</p><p>               He pulled his bag free, planning to study. Kaito fished out his textbook, but quickly dropped it as he felt something slice his finger. He pulled back to see a bead of blood forming on his index finger. A small razor blade glared up at him from his bag. Kaito let out a low breath in annoyance. The harassment had gotten better over the past few weeks, but every now and then something would remind him people didn’t want him here.</p><p>               “Haruhi do you still have that medical kit?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               Haruhi looked at him in surprise and nodded. She reached into her own bag and brought a small plastic box with a red marking on it. Kaito approached her.</p><p>               “It was on sale,” Haruhi explained. “You should get one.”</p><p>               Kaito shrugged halfheartedly and muttered, “I have you, right?”</p><p>               “What if I’m sick and you get hurt,” Haruhi countered.</p><p>               “Guess I’ll die,” Kaito said with a lopsided smile.</p><p>               “What?” Hikaru asked in disbelief.</p><p>               Kaito glanced back at him, his smile steadily growing.</p><p>               “Welcome back,” Kaito greeted. “You ditch Kaoru again?”</p><p>               “He’s coming,” Hikaru said with a shrug. “Like him more now?”</p><p>               Kaito scoffed and turned back to Haruhi. Haruhi steadied his hand with her own as she pressed a tissue over the cut.</p><p>               “How did that happen?” Hikaru asked. “Are you alright?”</p><p>               “Yeah, I’m fine,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Haruhi glanced towards Kaito’s bag briefly. Without a word, she seemed to understand.</p><p>               “Happen to you?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Someone tried it,” Haruhi admitted. “I saw it before I was cut, though.”</p><p>               Irritation crawled across Kaito’s skin. It wasn’t meant as a slight, but somehow it felt like one.</p><p>               “I should be more careful.”</p><p>               “Yes, you should,” Haruhi agreed. “But this wasn’t your fault. It was the asshole that put in there.”</p><p>               “I’m lost,” Hikaru said. He looked between them, but Kaito didn’t offer an explanation.</p><p>               Haruhi nodded towards Kaito’s bag. Hikaru approached it and Kaito frowned, half tempted to try and stop Hikaru. Instead, Kaito stayed quiet as Hikaru pulled it onto the desk. Carefully Hikaru pulled out the small razor, immediately his eyes narrowed.</p><p>               “Better than being shoved down stairs,” Kaito said with a forced chuckle.</p><p>               Hikaru frowned at Kaito but didn’t say a word. Kaito glanced to Haruhi. She wrapped a bandaid around his finger and Kaito smiled appreciatively.</p><p>               “Hey, thanks,” Kaito said.</p><p>               He returned to his own desk and Hikaru followed. Kaito stared up at him as he patiently waited for Hikaru to talk. Except he didn’t say anything. He looked towards the door, then Haruhi, then Kaito.</p><p>               “What?” Kaito asked uncertainly. He glanced around to see what was making Hikaru act strange but saw no culprit. “What’s going on with you?”</p><p>               “Nothing,” Hikaru said, but Kaito wasn’t convinced.</p><p>               Kaito stared up at Hikaru a moment longer before he decided to study. Hikaru stood for a moment, before he leaned against the desk beside Kaito.</p><p>               “Who do you like more?” Hikaru finally asked.</p><p>               “Out of…?” Kaito asked, only half listening.</p><p>               “Ryuto and me.”</p><p>               Immediately Kaito stiffened and his eyes narrowed. Haruhi even looked over with a frown.</p><p>               “I’m not answering that,” Kaito decided. He struggled to keep his voice even.</p><p>               “Of course not,” Hikaru said lowly.</p><p>               He returned to his own desk and sunk into it. He ignored as Kaito frowned after him.</p><p>               “Hikaru-“ Haruhi started, her tone reprimanding. Before she could continue, Kaoru appeared.</p><p>               “What’s going on?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               Without a word, Kaito left. Kaoru moved to let Kaito pass. Kaito spent the rest of the afternoon recess in the gardens, half wishing he had time to go to the rink. He was careful to return only a few moments before their teacher, giving him a free pass to avoid talking about it.</p><p>               For the remainder of their classes, there was a noticeable tension between Kaito and Hikaru. Kaito knew his own emotions were heightened by his previous frustrations and tried his best to just ignore Hikaru. He certainly didn’t need to make things worse over a bad day. Hikaru took this personally. He noticed each time Kaito spoke to anyone else, as if everything were fine. Kaito was quieter than most days, but he still got dragged into conversations.</p><p>               “Kaito,” Kaoru called as Kaito followed Yuki towards the door. Kaito froze and looked back at Kaoru, still ignoring Hikaru. “Come here.”</p><p>               Kaito said something to Yuki, before approaching the hosts.</p><p>               “What?” Kaito asked. “I don’t have a lot of time.”</p><p>               “Why?” Kaoru asked. “I thought you weren’t in a club.”</p><p>               “Well, no,” Kaito said as he glanced back towards the door. “I’m going to join Yuki’s, I think but-“</p><p>               “And there’s a strict schedule?” Hikaru asked.</p><p>               “No,” Kaito said, his tone gaining an edge. “It’s not important. Kaoru, what did you want?”</p><p>               “Uh…” Kaoru trailed off as he looked between the pair. No one had filled him in yet. “Are you busy this weekend?”</p><p>               “Yeah, sort of,” Kaito said. “I should go, see you around.”</p><p>               They watched as Kaito left.</p><p>               “What happened?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               Haruhi led the way towards club room. Hikaru looked away from Kaoru with crossed arms.</p><p>               “Haruhi?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “Hikaru asked a stupid question,” Haruhi explained. Kaoru was surprised to hear annoyance in Haruhi’s tone as well.</p><p>               “What did you ask?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               “I just wanted to know who he liked more,” Hikaru grumbled. “I don’t get what the problem is.”</p><p>               Haruhi stopped in her tracks to frown back at Hikaru. Hikaru looked out the window and refused to meet Haruhi’s gaze.</p><p>               “He asked if Kaito liked him or Ryuto more,” Haruhi said.</p><p>               “Not Yoichi?” Kaoru asked in surprise. Haruhi turned her gaze on Kaoru. “I mean they dated. Ryuto’s just his friend.”</p><p>               Kaoru had chosen the wrong words. It didn’t take long for an argument to break out between Haruhi and Hikaru. Most days Kaoru was able to forget Kaito and Haruhi had been friends before, but it was moments like this he was reminded. Kaoru tried to defuse the argument, but the pair remained tense. Kaoru needed to do damage control, but he was more concerned with Kaito than Haruhi. Kaoru left with a quick goodbye and ran off to find him.</p><p>               Kaito hadn’t made it far. He’d dragged his feet down the hallway, in no rush to get there. He had time before he was supposed to meet with his family. Until then, Kaito was content to wander. Kaito didn’t expect anyone to look for him. He certainly didn’t expect Kaoru. He turned as he heard footsteps and spotted Kaoru. Without a warning, Kaoru caught Kaito’s arm. He tugged him off to the side and Kaito stumbled. Kaito quickly caught his balance and followed Kaoru, his curiosity sparking.</p><p>               “What?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               “Why haven’t you asked Hikaru on a date?” Kaoru demanded.</p><p>               “Not this,” Kaito groaned. “Clearly, he’s not interested.”</p><p>               “What?” Kaoru asked. He sounded genuinely perplexed; he wasn’t pretending.</p><p>               “He knows I tried already,” Kaito reminded. He hated the reminder; he was trying his hardest to just forget it. Not to mention, Hikaru was mad at him. “I’m fine being friends.” </p><p>               “There has to be another reason,” Kaoru said.</p><p>               “Have you been rejected?” Kaito asked with a small shake of his head. “I don’t chase after it. Once is enough.”</p><p>               Still, Kaoru was unconvinced. Kaito had a feeling Kaoru had never been told no for anything in his life. He and Hikaru had only ever rejected people, never been rejected. </p><p>               “This is stupid, forget it,” Kaito decided. Hikaru and Kaoru were very similar, sometimes it was obvious they only wanted one answer. An answer Kaito usually didn’t want to give.  </p><p>               “No, hold on,” Kaoru started as Kaito walked away. Kaoru chased after him. “What?”</p><p>               Kaoru caught Kaito’s arm and tugged him back. Kaito groaned but relented.</p><p>               “Hikaru likes Haruhi,” Kaito said flatly. “That’s obvious.”</p><p>               “He used to like Haruhi,” Kaoru confirmed. “I don’t know how much he does now. They only went on one date-“</p><p>               “They went on a date?!” Kaito asked incredulously. He grimaced. “I’m going to go-“</p><p>               “Hold on,” Kaoru said. “It was almost a year ago! You like him, right? What does it matter?”</p><p>               Kaito flushed deeper, embarrassment trailing through him. He held a hand up to his face as he shrugged limply.</p><p>               “I mean if he likes her… he should date her,” Kaito mumbled.</p><p>               “I don’t think he wants to,” Kaoru said instantly.</p><p>               Kaito was certain Kaoru would say about anything to convince Kaito he had a chance. He wasn’t sure why, and he was terrified of asking. He wanted to trust Kaoru, but some part of him still couldn’t. As much as things had changed, a lot stayed the same. Kaoru was still trying to manipulate Kaito. Kaoru only wanted the best for Hikaru, not Kaito.</p><p>               Ryuto’s words rung sharply in his head. Ryuto was right, now might not be a good time. Hikaru was mad at him for nothing and they weren’t even dating. What would it be like if they did start dating? Would this be a regular occurrence? Kaito didn’t trade friends, he certainly wouldn’t abandon Ryuto. Hikaru hadn’t asked that yet, but even asking who he liked more was alarming. It was a trap, there wasn’t a right answer.  </p><p>               “You could practice your confession on me,” Kaoru suggested.</p><p>               “I hate you.” And right then, Kaito meant it.</p><p>               “People say I look like him,” Kaoru said, completely undeterred.</p><p>               It was obvious to Kaito then, Kaoru didn’t care about him. Not in the slightest. He cared what Kaito could do for Hikaru. It put a bad taste in Kaito’s mouth, burned at him.</p><p>               “I don’t see it,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Come on,” Kaoru began as he leaned closer towards Kaito. “Try me.”</p><p>               “Kaoru-“</p><p>               “Hikaru,” Kaoru suggested. “It’ll be good practice!” </p><p>               Kaito fixed his gaze away from Kaoru, and instead frowned out of the window. Kaoru laughed. Kaito crossed his arms with a small huff.</p><p>               “Kaito,” Kaoru said. When Kaito refused to look at him, Kaoru reached out towards him. He set a hand against Kaito’s cheek, directing Kaito to look at him. Kaito pouted. “It’s just practice! We helped Tamaki-“</p><p>               “Tamaki isn’t dating anyone, who else you got as a reference?” Kaito asked.</p><p>               His tone was meaner than he wanted it to be. Kaito let out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself. Kaoru wasn’t trying to be a jerk.</p><p>               “Harsh, but fair,” Kaoru said. He considered it a moment. “We tried to help Kazukiyo with Momoka-“</p><p>               “They aren’t dating either,” Kaito reminded, his tone gentler.</p><p>               “Trust me,” Kaoru said emphatically.</p><p>               Kaito didn’t. He glanced over to Kaoru’s hand and pulled away from it. Kaoru’s smile grew in amusement. Kaito rolled his eyes. He heard a slight sound and immediately looked past Kaoru. He saw someone rounding the corner away from them. He caught only a brief glimpse of Hikaru, but Kaito knew instantly it was him.</p><p>               Kaito chased after Hikaru, abandoning Kaoru. Hikaru had a decent lead on Kaito, but he was able to follow him. He ran to catch up as he saw Hikaru at a landing.</p><p>               “Wait up,” Kaito called.</p><p>               Hikaru looked back at him with a harsh frown and Kaito stopped in his tracks. Hesitantly he took a few steps towards Hikaru. Hikaru remained still but stared Kaito down. Any hint of friendliness had vanished from him entirely. Hikaru had been mad before, but this was a new level.</p><p>               “What’s going on?” Kaito asked, anxiety sliding into his tone.</p><p>               “I should ask you that,” Hikaru retaliated scathingly.</p><p>               Kaito froze, his heart stilling as a chill flashed through him. He couldn’t understand why Hikaru was looking at him like that, why he was treating Kaito like his enemy. Kaito took a small step back. Hikaru rolled his eyes and set his gaze away from Kaito.</p><p>               “I thought you were different,” Hikaru finally said, sounding less hostile but equally as angry.</p><p>               “Different?” Kaito repeated cautiously.</p><p>               “You changed your mind quick, didn’t you?” Hikaru demanded. “From me to Kaoru in a day.”</p><p>               “I don’t understand,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Hikaru snapped. “You never did.”</p><p>               “I don’t- I don’t-“ Kaito stumbled over his words. He wasn’t good on the spot; he couldn’t think straight. It was harder to connect the dots, to try and follow Hikaru’s train of thought. “I don’t like him. He’s a friend-“ Kaito stopped for a moment, considering what had just happened. “Sort of.”</p><p>               Friend might be too strong of a term for them.  </p><p>               “A friend?” Hikaru scoffed. “Clearly. I don’t know why I even care. It should’ve been obvious, first Arai then Yoichi, of course you weren’t serious.”</p><p>               “What?” Kaito asked, now genuinely perplexed. “What are you talking about?” Kaito’s voice rose in frustration. “What’s your problem with me today?”</p><p>               “Just forget it, Kaito,” Hikaru said irritably. When Kaito didn’t move, Hikaru continued louder, “Get lost already, no one wants you here. Just go back to your old school already.”</p><p>               Kaito stumbled back as if Hikaru had physically attacked him. He turned and walked away stiffly. He didn’t make it far before seeing Kaoru.</p><p>               “Kaito?” Kaoru asked instantly, surprise crossing him.</p><p>               “Uh- you should- you should talk to Hikaru,” Kaito managed. “He seems upset.”</p><p>               Immediately, Kaoru was gone. Kaito let out a small breath in relief. He <em>hated </em>Ouran. His phone buzzed and a new text glared up at him. Saori reminding him not to be late. Raw emotion prickled at him, tearing away rational thoughts.</p><p>               As Kaito stalked off to meet with his family, Hikaru remained still.</p><p>               It hadn’t taken long for guilt to sink into Hikaru. It clawed through him swiftly and he’d been half tempted to tell Kaito to wait. Instead, he held his tongue and his ground. For the first time, Hikaru knew he was right. That was unmistakable, it wasn’t a trick. Not one Hikaru was a part of.</p><p>               Kaoru appeared moments later, concern lighting his eyes. Hikaru didn’t say a word, but instead led the way towards the front.</p><p>               “Hikaru?” Kaoru asked tentatively. “What-“</p><p>               “Let’s go,” Hikaru grumbled.  </p><p>               Kaoru followed Hikaru quietly. As they reached the third floor, Kaoru had to break his silence.</p><p>               “What happened?” Kaoru asked.</p><p>               Hikaru stiffened instantly.</p><p>               “You know exactly what happened,” Hikaru said. “You were wrong about him.”</p><p>               “I’m not,” Kaoru said with a small shake of his head. “I’m right.”</p><p>               “Then what was that?” Hikaru demanded as he turned on Kaoru. “I saw the two of you. Whatever you said to him this time, it worked. He looked ready to date you instead-“</p><p>               “We were talking about you,” Kaoru interrupted. “I wanted him to practice confessing to me.”</p><p>               Hikaru stared at him a long moment, a strange distrust in his eyes. Kaoru frowned. He wasn’t used to Hikaru questioning him, he wasn’t used to having to validate what he said.</p><p>               “You don’t trust me now?” Kaoru asked. “Hikaru.”</p><p>               “Sorry,” Hikaru mumbled.</p><p>               Kaoru smiled and wrapped an arm around Hikaru’s shoulder.</p><p>               “I’m not trying to steal your crush,” Kaoru promised. “But you might want to try trusting him more. I know you’re scared, but you can’t keep blowing up mistakes. You do more damage that way.”</p><p>               Hikaru knew he was right, but it was still hard to let it sink in. He grimaced.</p><p>               “I’m not good at this,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               “You’re getting better,” Kaoru said gently.</p><p>               “I have to apologize to him,” Hikaru sighed.</p><p>               “You can text him if he’s to see if he’s on campus still.”</p><p>               “He won’t answer,” Hikaru said.</p><p>               Despite saying this, Hikaru still pulled out his phone. Knowing Kaito, he’d ran somewhere. He might have gone to the gardens again, but it was possible he’d gone home. Hikaru decided he had to look and ended up wandering through the gardens with Kaoru. Hikaru checked his phone, but he hadn’t gotten a text back.</p><p>               They decided it was better to leave it to tomorrow anyway, give them both some time to think. At least that’s what Kaoru said. He claimed it was better. Hikaru didn’t like it but was reassured there was tomorrow. Finally, they returned to the host club.</p><p>               Hikaru was right about one thing, Kaito had wanted to go to the gardens. Unfortunately, today was the one day he couldn’t. He met up with Saori in the main entrance. He wasn’t late, but Saori was still not satisfied.</p><p>               “You look sloppy,” Saori said sternly.</p><p>               She tried to fix his tie, but Kaito resisted and they only made it worse. She frowned at him and Kaito pulled free and fixed his tie.</p><p>               “What’s wrong with you?” Saori asked.</p><p>               “I’ve had a bad day,” Kaito muttered. “And it’s only going to get worse.”</p><p>               Saori eyed him uneasily, before standing up straight. Kaito looked up to see their father and his grandparents approaching, the group talking about something Kaito didn’t care about. He looked away after they exchanged greetings.</p><p>               “<em>Is she your classmate</em>?” his grandmother asked in French.</p><p>               “Sister,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “<em>Half-sister,</em>” his grandmother corrected.</p><p>               “If I have to call him my father, I’m calling her my sister,” Kaito said flatly.</p><p>               His father’s eyes harshened, but other than that he kept his expression neutral. Kaito felt a strange satisfaction in that. He’d made him mad, but his father couldn’t say anything about it. Not in front of people.</p><p>               “An interesting sentiment,” his father said in a restrained tone.</p><p>               “We can give you a tour of Ouran Academy,” Saori said, quick to shift the conversation. “We have a good standing with the Suoh family, Kaito was able to enroll without much issue. They gave us permission to let you see the campus as well.”</p><p>               Saori was better at this than him. He was more than happy to let her take the lead. He followed behind them, alongside his grandfather. As his father explained to his grandmother all of Ouran’s merits, his grandfather focused on Kaito.</p><p>               “Do you like it?”</p><p>               Kaito knew Saori was listening, even with her back facing them.</p><p>               “Most days.”</p><p>               It was better when Hikaru wasn’t mad at him. It felt a little more worthwhile. Sure, Ouran was a good school, but Kaito was tired. He questioned a lot if it was pointless. Somedays it felt like the world was determined to tear him down, and Ouran only made it worse. At his old school, he always had Ryuto and Kosuke to fall back on. Even if they were fighting, Kaito knew Ryuto would have his back.  </p><p>               Kaito wished they’d picked another day. Any other day, Kaito could deal with this. He could handle them talking about him, his mother, and their life. He wouldn’t feel the same frustration at the mention of his placement, even his extracurricular activities. He’d known neither his father nor grandmother would respect his current club, but it stung worse to hear it. To see the disappointment in his grandmother’s eyes.</p><p>               “<em>There are plenty of academic clubs, are there not</em>?” she asked.</p><p>               Kaito was positive she kept speaking in French so only he could answer.</p><p>               “Yes,” Kaito answered begrudgingly. “But I haven’t had time to look.”</p><p>               He didn’t like his life being examined this thoroughly. He’d wasted time at Ouran, but he didn’t want to be reminded of it. He was doing just enough to keep up, and it was obvious to them. He wasn’t excelling or trying to.</p><p>               “Saori can help him pick,” his father assured. “There are several here at Ouran Academy. Each club has to be approved, most are aimed to aid students in their secondary school… some slip through the cracks.”</p><p>               “I’ve been a bit distracted,” Kaito said heatedly as his agitation mounted. “I know you’re ready to forget, but my mother is in the hospital.”</p><p>               It was the wrong words at the worst time and Kaito didn’t realize in time. His entire being was locked onto his father, a loud angry buzzing filling his mind.</p><p>               “How could I forget,” his father said smoothly. “We are all very worried.”</p><p>               Kaito was all too aware that if they were behind closed doors, his reaction would’ve been different. Here, he had to be tame. Put on an act and expect Kaito to follow along.</p><p>               “Kaito,” Saori warned.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Kaito scoffed. “You’re really torn up about it.”</p><p>               His father took a step towards Kaito and Kaito moved back swiftly, his eyes narrowed.</p><p>               “This is not the time or place,” his father said. He checked his watch, before looking towards Kaito’s grandparents. They were both staring at Kaito in shock.</p><p>               The realization finally sunk in. Kaito’s gaze jumped around to see who was around. There weren’t a lot of people, but even the few students were too many. He could tell they had heard his outburst; they weren’t even trying to hide it.</p><p>               His father said something, but it wasn’t directed at Kaito. They continued, but Kaito remained still. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, something heavy had settled in his throat. Before any of them could notice, Kaito hurried in the opposite direction.</p><p>               He put as much distance between him and anyone else as he could before he couldn’t keep going. He let out a shaky breath, his heart hammering in his chest. His thoughts were clipped and rapid, turning into a storm. Kaito shook his head, but it didn’t help him. He just needed to get through it, it would pass eventually. He forced his eyes shut; his breathing ragged.</p><p>               They’d been here less than an hour and Kaito had ruined things. They already thought of him as a burden, now he’d proven it. To them it looked like he was squandering his chance at Ouran. Maybe he was. He was still struggling to keep up already, but he didn’t study enough. He had plenty of free time now, his father ensured that. Now what would he do? Running away was a dumb move, he knew that. He’d known as he did it, but he couldn’t stop. He could either panic in front of them or away.</p><p>               “Adachi?” A voice asked sharply.</p><p>               Kyoya stood a fair distance away, his glasses reflecting the sunlight and making his expression unreadable. Kaito stiffened, his voice caught in his throat. Instead of answering Kaito fled. Kyoya was not someone Kaito liked to talk with normally, he certainly wouldn’t talk with him now.</p><p>               “Kaito,” Tamaki called after him. “Come play with us!”</p><p>               Kaito moved faster, desperate to be alone. He’d gotten unlucky, today the Host Club was playing games in the gardens. Now he had two groups to avoid, hosts and his family. Footsteps chased after him, but Kaito didn’t dare turn back.</p><p>               He found a narrow section between two buildings and slid in between them. There was just enough room for Kaito sit between them, his legs pressed against one wall with his back against the other. He was well hidden enough no one should easily find him. He buried his head in his arms, his breathing still ragged. He was noticeably shaking, a wild panic seizing him.</p><p>               “Are you hiding?” Tamaki asked in a gentle tone.</p><p>               Kaito stilled and held his breath, as if that would be enough to make him invisible. Instead of footsteps, Kaito heard a shuffling noise moments later. His nails dug into his arms as he heard Tamaki sit beside him.</p><p>               “This is uncomfortable, isn’t it?” Tamaki asked with a lighthearted chuckle. “Wouldn’t you feel better out there?”</p><p>               “Go away,” Kaito managed, his voice quiet and trembling.</p><p>               “I don’t want to leave you alone,” Tamaki admitted. “You seem upset.”</p><p>               Kaito moved his arms to cover his head, blocking out the remnants of light that had creeped through before. He curled in on himself as much as he could, silently begging Tamaki to go away. Kaito’s stomach twisted into tight knots as his breathing grew more erratic. His heart was loud in his ears, nearly drowning out Tamaki’s next words.</p><p>               “Would Haruhi help? Or Hikaru?” Tamaki asked.</p><p>               “N-no,” Kaito choked out.</p><p>               “Alright,” Tamaki said simply.</p><p>               Kaito wasn’t sure how much time lapsed, it felt seconds and hours at the same time. Finally, Tamaki reached towards him, his hand gently grazing against Kaito’s arm. His arm felt as if it had been shocked, his nerves immediately getting the better of him. He tried to shuffle further away and blindly push Tamaki away. Tamaki caught his hand and Kaito jolted, his eyes wide. Kaito didn’t get far. Delicately Tamaki pulled him back, until Kaito was settled in his lap. Kaito again tried to lurch away, but easily Tamaki held on. One arm settled around Kaito’s back, while a hand rested in his hair. Unable to escape, Kaito simply curled into Tamaki.</p><p>               “You’re alright,” Tamaki promised in a whisper.</p><p>               With his head against Tamaki’s chest, Kaito could hear his heartbeat.</p><p>               “Can you calm your breathing?” Tamaki asked. “You might hyperventilate.”</p><p>               Kaito closed his eyes tight, unable to control his shaking. Tamaki’s arms steadied him some, offering more comfort than Kaito expected. Slowly, Kaito nodded. He focused on his breathing and slowly the buzzing in his ears quieted. He could hear Tamaki’s heartbeat clearer and was able to match his breathing to it.</p><p>               “Can you tell me what happened?” Tamaki murmured.</p><p>               “Nothing,” Kaito said.</p><p>               Nothing that warranted this reaction. Kaito had done this to himself, he’d been the one-</p><p>               “That can’t be true,” Tamaki said. “What happened?”</p><p>               “I-I said something I shouldn’t have,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “To Hikaru?”</p><p>               “My father,” Kaito corrected. “He’s-they’re here and I- I left-“</p><p>               “Alright,” Tamaki said gently as Kaito’s breathing quickened again. “Don’t think about that.”</p><p>               It was hard not to. All he could think about was what a mistake he had just made. He’d have to fix it, but he didn’t know how. Whatever case he had for staying, he’d destroyed.</p><p>               “Your sister is looking for you,” Kyoya said.</p><p>               Kaito’s eyes widened and he peered past Tamaki’s shoulder. Kyoya was standing at the end of the alley, his back towards them. Kaito quivered, knowing right then he couldn’t face any of them. He’d only make it worse, worse than he already had. He just needed a minute to think- but he’d already spent plenty of time away. Were they looking for him, thinking he’d run off?</p><p>               “Kyoya,” Tamaki said sharply.</p><p>               “What?” Kyoya asked. “Do you want me to ignore that fact?”</p><p>               “You don’t have to say it,” Tamaki said.</p><p>               Kaito sunk down again. Kaito let out a long breath that caused him to shudder.</p><p>               “Are you feeling better?” Tamaki asked.</p><p>               Kaito nodded. He no longer felt like he was on a ledge, that had to mean something.</p><p>               “I have to go back, don’t I?” Kaito muttered bitterly.</p><p>               “Hm… not necessarily,” Tamaki said. “If you are not feeling up to it, then there’s no reason to.”</p><p>               Kaito frowned. He could go back; he knew he could force himself to. He could handle it… but he certainly didn’t want to.</p><p>               “How about I take you somewhere else instead?” Tamaki suggested. “They’re staying at your house, right?”</p><p>               Kaito nodded dismally.</p><p>               “Then come home with me,” Tamaki said enthusiastically. “Oh, you can meet my dog!”</p><p>               “You have a dog?”</p><p>               Tamaki nodded eagerly and started to tell Kaito a long tale of how he found his puppy. Kaito only half listened, grateful for the distraction but unable to focus. Tamaki didn’t seem to mind, but instead prattled on.</p><p>               “Follow me then,” Tamaki said.</p><p>               Kaito looked up in surprise to see Tamaki standing. He offered Kaito a hand and hesitantly Kaito accepted. Tamaki pulled him to his feet and led the way back out.</p><p>               “You did choose a rather… strange spot,” Tamaki decided.</p><p>               “I didn’t think anyone would look here,” Kaito admitted.</p><p>               “I am glad we found you, my little kitten,” Tamaki hummed.</p><p>               “Kitten?” Kaito repeated.</p><p>               Instead of explaining Tamaki turned to Kyoya, who was still standing nearby. Embarrassment immediately crawled through him and Kaito looked away from them.</p><p>               “Let his relatives know Kaito is not feeling well,” Tamaki instructed. “I’ll take care of Kaito!”</p><p>               Kyoya nodded and immediately walked off.</p><p>               Kaito eyed Tamaki uneasily. He didn’t have the strength to fight, so he let Tamaki drag him away. Like most days, Kaito ended up in the backseat of an expensive car. Kaito sunk into the seat. A strange numbness washed across him, wiping away any trace of lasting emotions. He stared out the window as Tamaki spoke. Quickly his words became background noise, as distant as the birds chirping.</p><p>               A hand touched Kaito’s arm and Kaito glanced back to Tamaki.</p><p>               “Hikaru texted me,” Tamaki explained. “Asking where you are.”</p><p>               Kaito remained quiet, his gaze drifting back outside.  </p><p>               “Did something happen between you two?” Tamaki questioned hesitantly.</p><p>               Kaito nodded, unable to muster words.</p><p>               “He seems worried,” Tamaki said.</p><p>               Tamaki contemplated out loud whether to respond to Hikaru. Kaito told him to do whatever. This didn’t help Tamaki as he continued to lament how sad it was, they were fighting, to which Kaito responded they weren’t fighting. Eventually Tamaki settled on telling Hikaru the same thing he’d told Kyoya, he would take care of Kaito. It quickly became evident this wasn’t a good answer as Tamaki got another, angrier text from Hikaru.</p><p>               “You know he never texts me,” Tamaki commented. “Even when I text him!”</p><p>               His phone buzzed and Tamaki stared at it in surprise, as if it had never rung his entire life. Kaito felt an immediate envy, wishing his phone were that quiet. Tamaki picked up and started to talk to Hikaru. Kaito tried to ignore him, but it was hard knowing Hikaru was on the other end.</p><p>               “Do you want to talk to him?” Tamaki asked.</p><p>               Kaito looked away from him and out the window, only giving an unenthused shrug in response. Kaito wasn’t in a good state of mind to even talk. He certainly couldn’t argue or fight. Maybe giving him more time to cool off was better.</p><p>               “Alright,” Tamaki said hesitantly.</p><p>               He spoke to Hikaru for another minute, explaining Kaito couldn’t talk. He kept saying Kaito was fine and he’d take care of him. Kaito crossed his arms, watching as buildings flickered by.</p><p>               Eventually they passed through large iron gates and headed up a long winding drive towards a mansion. Kaito wasn’t sure when he’d get used to mansions. Each one he saw seemed bigger than the last and more intimidating.</p><p>               “Impressive, right?” Tamaki asked.</p><p>               He leaned over to look out Kaito’s window as well.</p><p>               “This is not the main Suoh residence,” Tamaki explained. “The main estate is much larger.”</p><p>               “Oh,” Kaito said faintly.</p><p>               His home was distinctly European, more so than the Hitachiins. It was mostly white with a dark roof. There were many engravings in the building, decorating each window and door. The windows tall and narrow. It looked very similar to Ouran. There was a common obsession with columns and arches.</p><p>               “Looks familiar, right?” Tamaki asked. Kaito nodded and Tamaki continued, “My father is the chairman of Ouran. Even before he met my mother, the Suoh family had close ties to France. Most of our buildings have a resemblance to French monuments.”</p><p>               Kaito nodded, taken aback.</p><p>               “Have you ever been to France?” Tamaki asked. “This makes Japan feel a little more like home.”</p><p>               “My mother grew up in France,” Kaito said.</p><p>               “Really?” Tamaki asked in surprise. “You are French then?”</p><p>               “Not really,” Kaito mumbled. “I grew up here.”</p><p>               “Half French, then?” Tamaki questioned. “I am too-“</p><p>               “Uh more like a quarter,” Kaito corrected hurriedly. “My grandmother’s side.”</p><p>               “Marvelous!” Tamaki said.                                                                                                            </p><p>               He spoke in French to Kaito the rest of the night. It was a good refresher to Kaito. He hadn’t carried a full conversation in French for a while, but it came back naturally. His grandmother had noticed he was out of practice.</p><p>               Tamaki dragged Kaito into the mansion. Kaito was grateful to find there was far less staff surrounding them than at the Hitachiin estate. Only a few opened doors and took away their bags. Once they were inside and in slippers, a golden retriever bounded towards them. She wore a red bow around her neck, her fur silky and bright. She leapt at Tamaki immediately, almost knocking him over.</p><p>               “Antoiniette!” Tamaki greeted merrily. “Stop it girl, we have a guest!”</p><p>               As if she could understand, Antoiniette turned on Kaito. She jumped on him happily, her tail whipping back and forth in excitement. She jumped to try and lick Kaito’s face. Kaito quickly gave in and sat down to let her sit in his lap. Immediately she started to lick him.</p><p>               “Isn’t she wonderful?” Tamaki asked.</p><p>               “She is,” Kaito agreed.</p><p>               Most of his time at Tamaki’s was a blur. Kaito wasn’t sure if it was because of his own state, or if it was just the sheer amount Tamaki talked. Every corner they turned, Tamaki had a new story to tell him. Antoiniette followed happily alongside them. Kaito would stop to pet her, his hand running through her silky fur.</p><p>               “My father got her so I wouldn’t be lonely,” Tamaki explained as he turned towards a portrait.</p><p>               Kaito followed his gaze to see a man standing beside an older woman.</p><p>               “That’s him and my grandmother,” Tamaki continued. “Impressive, right?”</p><p>               “Why are you being nice to me?”</p><p>               “What?” Tamaki asked, his gaze jumping back to Kaito. “Why?” He repeated it as if the word were foreign to him, a new oddity.</p><p>               “It’s not like I…” Kaito trailed off. “We hardly know each other.”</p><p>               “Does that matter?” Tamaki asked genuinely, his lips quirking in a hesitant frown.</p><p>               Kaito shrugged half heartedly, he wished he’d stayed quiet. He needed to talk less. That’s what his father wanted.</p><p>               “You’re a good person,” Tamaki finally said. “I can see it in your eyes.”</p><p>               “You don’t know me.”</p><p>               “Do I need to?”  Tamaki asked. “Haruhi wouldn’t be friends with you if you were a bad person.”</p><p>               Kaito considered this a moment before he finally shrugged again. He and Haruhi were never really friends. Kaito had a feeling if he’d simply left one day, she would forget him. A lot of people would. Kaito wasn’t sure if that was a comforting thought or a sad one. The two seemed to blend together more and more.</p><p>               Kaito’s mood had dampened considerably. Eventually he decided it was time to leave, he didn’t need to make Tamaki’s night any worse with his own problems. Tamaki was reluctant but agreed that maybe a night of rest would do Kaito good. Tamaki insisted that Kaito go to the host club tomorrow, a promise Kaito wouldn’t uphold.</p><p>               He reached his apartment in the early evening, exhausted and disheartened. He stared up at the door for a long moment, before turning and walking down the street.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made Kaito a <a href="https://lordclover.tumblr.com/post/641866540228214784/kaitos-new-ref-he-deserved-a-better-one"> new ref sheet! </a> </p><p>Sorry I didn't respond to comments last chapter, I'm going to try and catch up soon! I've been reading them and I really appreciate comments! Seeing an inbox notification always gets me very excited :'D </p><p>This chapter (or I guess set) went through a lot of evolutions through out Reckless. I tend to jump around when writing so I've been working on Hikaru/Kaito fight for a while and changing what causes/fallout/how it's resolved and I think this version is my favorite. It suits them the best imo of just... they have a bad day and say the wrong things.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Guilty Conscience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hellohello sorry this took so long! I kept debating what parts I wanted to keep in and swap out and how I wanted this chapter and the next to go and i finally have a solid plan so here it is! hope you guys like it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Hikaru had never felt guilt like this. The closest had been when he’d left Haruhi in Karuizawa, but he’d been able to fix that quickly. With Kaito gone, Hikaru had to wait. Kaoru kept reminding him Kaito probably wouldn’t answer his phone. Still, Hikaru tried to text him.</p>
<p>               “Wait for tomorrow,” Kaoru said for the hundredth time.</p>
<p>               He was right, but Hikaru couldn’t stop thinking about him.</p>
<p>               “Why’d I say that?” Hikaru groaned.</p>
<p>               “You’re doing better,” Kaoru promised.</p>
<p>               Hikaru frowned a little but didn’t say anything. Instead he let Kaoru lead them back towards the gardens, the host club had planned to play games with guests. Under normal circumstances, Hikaru would’ve invited Kaito to join them.</p>
<p>               Immediately Hikaru spotted Yuki among the group. She stood beside Haruhi and Momoka and talked idly. Hikaru approached them with a frown, looking to see if Kaito was around. He wasn’t.</p>
<p>               “I thought Kaito was going to your club,” Hikaru said to Yuki.</p>
<p>               Yuki looked at him with a distasteful frown and Hikaru wondered if Kaito had already told her what happened.</p>
<p>               “No, he had something else to do today,” Yuki explained in a tone that was close to annoyed.</p>
<p>               “Why are you here then?” Hikaru asked, irritation sliding into his voice.</p>
<p>               Haruhi glared at him, but Hikaru ignored her. He knew she was mad at him already and right then he didn’t care if he made it worse.</p>
<p>               “We’re just confused,” Kaoru said hurriedly, trying to defuse the situation.</p>
<p>               Hikaru shot him a look and Kaoru returned it, his expression clearly reading <em>be nice.</em> Hikaru grimaced and looked away.</p>
<p>               “Naomi is taking pictures for Kyoya,” Yuki said, her tone shifting to a colder one. “Am I not allowed to be here?”</p>
<p>               Hikaru didn’t answer her, but instead stalked off. He stood off on his own for a moment before he realized both Tamaki and Kyoya were missing. He walked towards Mori and Honey.</p>
<p>               “Where’s the boss?” Hikaru asked.</p>
<p>               Mori shrugged unhelpfully, while Honey smiled brightly.</p>
<p>               “They’re going to get some supplies!” Honey said eagerly. “Tamaki mentioned he wanted to play a new game!”</p>
<p>               Hikaru nodded slowly and waited for Tamaki and Kyoya to return. They were gone long enough the remaining hosts decided to start the games. Eventually Kyoya returned, but Tamaki was no where in sight.</p>
<p>               “Where were you?” Hikaru asked.</p>
<p>               He was the only one remaining in the meeting spot. Everyone else had moved into a more open area to play. Hikaru couldn’t focus and stayed behind to keep an eye on his phone.</p>
<p>               “With Tamaki and Kaito,” Kyoya answered, his voice noticeably strained.</p>
<p>               “Where?” Hikaru asked instantly. “Are they coming?”</p>
<p>               Kyoya stared at Hikaru a moment, evaluating him.</p>
<p>               “No, they are not.” Hikaru wilted and Kyoya continued, “Perhaps you should ask Tamaki.”</p>
<p>               With that Kyoya returned to the others. Hikaru took his advice, but it led nowhere. Tamaki answered, but didn’t give him much information. Finally, after his fifth text, Hikaru called Tamaki. Talking to him was even more aggravating, he heard Tamaki ask Kaito if he wanted to talk. A deep ache crawled through him as Tamaki told him what he already knew, Kaito didn’t want to talk. Tamaki insisted he’d take care of Kaito. Over and over.</p>
<p>               Hikaru felt empty as he hung up, but quickly guilt chewed at him.</p>
<p>               “Was that Kaito?” Kaoru asked.</p>
<p>               “Tamaki.”</p>
<p>               The rest of the day dragged on painfully slow. Kaoru promised Kaito would be at school the next day, and that was all Hikaru could think about. The next day he could talk to Kaito. He could apologize and fix everything. Except when they got to school the next day, Kaito wasn’t there.</p>
<p>Haruhi was at her desk early, as she usually was. Kaoru walked towards Haruhi first thing and Hikaru trailed after him.</p>
<p>               “Didn’t walk with Kaito?” Kaoru asked Haruhi.</p>
<p>               “Not today,” Haruhi provided dully. She didn’t look up from her book. “You both ask about him a lot.”</p>
<p>               “He’s our friend now too,” Kaoru said with a smirk. Kaoru reached out and pulled her book down. Haruhi frowned at him as Kaoru persisted, “Does that make you jealous?”</p>
<p>               “Not really,” Haruhi said. “Kaito is more interested in playing around than I am, it’s probably good for you two.”</p>
<p>               “Where is he then?” Hikaru asked.</p>
<p>               “I’m not his attendant,” Haruhi reminded. “I don’t know where he is. He texted me not to wait for him.”</p>
<p>               “He texted you?” Hikaru repeated.</p>
<p>               He pulled out his phone but saw no new notifications.</p>
<p>               “So, I wouldn’t waste time,” Haruhi clarified. “Because he values my time.”</p>
<p>               “And we don’t?” Kaoru asked smugly.</p>
<p>               “No, you don’t,” Haruhi agreed.</p>
<p>               Hikaru left the classroom suddenly and Kaoru hurried to follow. Kaoru fell into step beside Hikaru and he studied him hesitantly.</p>
<p>               “Where are you going?”</p>
<p>               “I don’t know,” Hikaru admitted. “Front entrance to wait.”</p>
<p>               “He could already be on campus,” Kaoru warned. “He’s wandered before.”</p>
<p>               Hikaru stopped and instead approached a window. It was unlikely he’d spot Kaito, but he still looked around. This window faced one of the courtyards. Part of the rose maze was obscured by another building, but just seeing it sent a fresh wave of guilt across him.</p>
<p>               “I made the same mistake,” Hikaru muttered bitterly.</p>
<p>               “You’re getting better,” Kaoru promised again. “You realized it this time.”</p>
<p>               Hikaru glanced towards Kaoru hesitantly.</p>
<p>               “You’re not worried about him,” Hikaru said. It wasn’t a question. Hikaru knew it. He knew how Kaoru acted when he was worried, he wasn’t this calm.</p>
<p>               “Should I be?” Kaoru asked, his expression fell into a small, perplexed frown. Kaoru continued pointedly, “He’s not late.”</p>
<p>               Hikaru pulled his phone from his pocket. Instead of trying Kaito, he texted Tamaki. Tamaki replied relatively quick but was unhelpful. Hikaru ended up returning to the classroom unsatisfied. Karou was right, there wasn’t much Hikaru could do. He hated it.</p>
<p>               Hikaru watched as each person entered, but Kaito never did. The class started without him. Hikaru kept looking over at Kaito’s desk, half expecting him to materialize out of nowhere. He didn’t. He didn’t show up for the rest of the day either. Hikaru was half tempted to leave after class to find him, but Kaoru talked him into going to the club.</p>
<p>               At the club, Hikaru was disinterested and disengaged. Their guests noticed and tried to cheer him up, to no avail. He left to talk to Haruhi, but as he passed a table of guests he heard Kaito’s name.</p>
<p>               “Poor Kaito,” a guest murmured.</p>
<p>               Hikaru’s gaze snapped to her immediately. She looked up at him in surprise, her eyes slightly wide.</p>
<p>               “You haven’t heard?” another guest asked uncertainly. Clearly, Hikaru hadn’t. “Kaito’s family was here yesterday, his father and grandparents.”</p>
<p>               Hikaru nodded slowly. He’d heard something about that.</p>
<p>               “Kaito got in an argument with his father,” she continued. “Ran off after, looked really upset.”</p>
<p>               Without a word, Hikaru swiftly left.</p>
<p>               “Hikaru!” Kaoru called.</p>
<p>               Hikaru didn’t pause and Kaoru had to run to catch up.</p>
<p>               “Would you stop,” Kaoru said breathlessly. He moved in front of Hikaru. “What’s going on? Are you leaving?”</p>
<p>               “I want to check on Kaito,” Hikaru said as he stepped past Kaoru. “One of Tamaki’s guests mentioned him. She said he got in a fight with his father.”</p>
<p>               Kaoru trailed after Hikaru, trying to connect the pieces.</p>
<p>               “Isn’t it better to leave him alone?” Kaoru asked. “If it’s a family issue-“</p>
<p>               “I made it worse,” Hikaru snapped. Kaoru’s eyes flickered with hurt and Hikaru sighed. “I just… want to make sure he’s okay.”</p>
<p>               “Alright,” Kaoru said quietly. “We can bring him his homework then.”</p>
<p>               Kaoru alerted the others and they left. Hikaru remained quiet on the journey over, his thoughts still solely on Kaito. When they arrived, Kaoru knocked on the door. No one answered. Kaoru knocked again. Nothing.</p>
<p>“This was supposed to be easy,” Kaoru said. “How does he always make things difficult?”</p>
<p>               “This is my fault,” Hikaru reminded.</p>
<p>               They waited a few minutes, but Kaito never appeared. Hikaru guessed he was at the hospital and would be back soon, but Kaito wouldn’t return that day. Kaito hadn’t returned home yesterday either, instead he’d gone to Ryuto’s.</p>
<p>               They had done nothing meaningful the entire day, but somehow, they ended up not going to school. This was unlike the two of them, but especially Ryuto. Ryuto was rarely even late, skipping entirely was new. They had <em>planned</em> to leave for school, but hours slowly passed. By early afternoon there wasn’t a point.</p>
<p>               “I’m surprised your parents don’t mind,” Kaito mumbled.</p>
<p>               Kaito sat on the floor with a fluffy spotted cat directly in front of him. Ryuto was seated nearby, attempting to study. Kaito moved a feather toy and the cat leaned closer to the ground, her eyes watching intently as her muscles bunched. The cat pounced on the feather and tried to pull it away.</p>
<p>               “My mom was worried about you,” Ryuto said. “I think she’s relieved you came here first.”</p>
<p>               Kaito smiled a little. He knew he’d have to leave eventually, but he was grateful for a place to hide. He’d talked Ryuto’s parents out of calling his own, but only barely. They promised to call if Kaito didn’t by the end of the day. He was putting it off as long as he could, terrified of the disappointment he’d face.</p>
<p>               “Besides, they like you,” Ryuto said. He looked over and frowned as the cat tore out a feather. “Poki’s toys never last long.”</p>
<p>               Kaito gently petted Poki before tugging the toy across the floor. Immediately Poki dashed after it. Ryuto eyed him uncertainly, before he turned back to his work.</p>
<p>               “You’d tell me if something was wrong, right?” Ryuto asked.</p>
<p>               Kaito stared down at Poki for a long moment.</p>
<p>               “I’ve been trying to,” Kaito sighed. “It’s hard to tell anymore.”  </p>
<p>               “When did it get this complicated?” Ryuto asked dismally.</p>
<p>               Kaito kept his gaze on Poki and continued to move the toy along the ground. Poki pounced after it, her tail whipping through the air.</p>
<p>               “I blame my father,” Kaito grumbled.</p>
<p>               “So do I.”</p>
<p>               Kaito’s full attention leapt to Ryuto. Ryuto froze mid movement and stared at Kaito curiously.</p>
<p>               “You haven’t met him,” Kaito explained. “How would you know?”</p>
<p>               “I don’t have to meet him,” Ryuto said. “He’s a bad person, you wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t.”</p>
<p>               A strange sense of relief flooded across Kaito. He had a confirmation his father wasn’t a good person. It wasn’t just him. Everyone around him told him how great his father was, but Ryuto agreed with him.</p>
<p>               “I thought I was going insane,” Kaito admitted. “Everyone else acts like he’s wonderful.”</p>
<p>               “What about your mother?”</p>
<p>               Kaito hesitated. It was still a touchy subject with her, it was hard for Kaito to say anything bad about him to her. He couldn’t tell if she actually liked him or was putting on an act. His mother was a good actress, Kaito never knew how stressed she’d been until she thought he was out of the room. It was moments like that he got glimpses of what she really felt, even as a kid it made him feel sad. She didn’t trust him enough to tell him.</p>
<p>               “I don’t know,” Kaito finally said. “She defends him a lot, but… it’s not like she’s seen him at his worst.”</p>
<p>               “Why not tell her?” Ryuto asked with a frown. “She’d listen.”</p>
<p>               Kaito shrugged dully as he said, “It’d only make a bad situation worse. I might hate him, but he is paying for her treatment… and Ouran. If I tell her, it’ll stress her out and she’s already in the hospital.”</p>
<p>               Ryuto pondered this a moment as he tapped his pencil against the edge of his book. “Move in with us, then.” Kaito chuckled, but Ryuto persisted, “My parents would let you. My brother has moved out, we have room.”</p>
<p>               “Maybe,” Kaito said even though he knew he wouldn’t. No one in his family would go for it long term. The truth was no one knew how long this would last. It was supposed to be over by now, but Kaito had realized this was only the start. In a year, maybe things would be normal.</p>
<p>               Kaito stretched with a small sigh.</p>
<p>               “Or stay with your grandparents over the summer,” Ryuto said, his tone lifting. “You already do, just go earlier. Then come back when your mom’s better.”</p>
<p>               “My grandparents would be permanent,” Kaito said. Poki batted at the toy and Kaito moved it again. “They’ve wanted me to move for years, I go now there’s no coming back. My father… I can’t imagine him wanting to keep me around longer than he has to.”</p>
<p>               “That’s terrible.”</p>
<p>               “But useful,” Kaito said as he pointed the toy at Ryuto. Poki leapt after it and Ryuto caught her. “When she gets better, he’ll let me leave. I’m just a stain on his reputation right now.”</p>
<p>               “You’re positive?”</p>
<p>               Kaito wasn’t positive about anything anymore. The way Saori described it… it was entirely possible he wouldn’t want Kaito to leave. Poki squirmed free from Ryuto and stared up at Kaito.</p>
<p>               “No,” Kaito finally admitted.</p>
<p>               Kaito remained at Ryuto’s until the early evening. He timed it so he would leave before Ryuto’s parents returned, meeting their deadline. He decided to walk to the hospital and see her in person, he owed her that at least. He dragged his feet the entire way and hunted for any distraction he could.</p>
<p>               He stopped outside of the hospital and peered up at it. The old hospital wasn’t nearly as intimidating. This one was massive, its shadow falling over him. The sun was around the edge of the roof, making it difficult to stare directly at it. The entire building was domineering, and frankly unwelcoming. Kaito took a few more steps forward and paused again. Now it was obvious it belonged to Kyoya’s family. All the details felt glaring. Kaito grimaced and rolled his eyes. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and crept forward, he kept his head low.</p>
<p>               He didn’t dawdle in the hallways, perfectly aware of the rushing nurses around him. He needed to stay out of the way, just get in and out. If he were lucky, he’d only see his mother. Luck hadn’t been on his side for a while.</p>
<p>               He headed up to the room and could immediately spot a figure inside. Kaito sighed, but after gathering his courage he walked in. The second Kaito appeared in the doorway, his father glared harsh enough to freeze Kaito mid step.</p>
<p>               “We’ve been looking for you,” he said. “Where were you?”</p>
<p>               Kaito looked to his mother, who’s expression was softer.</p>
<p>               “A friend’s,” Kaito answered. He wanted his voice to be sturdy, but it shook some.  </p>
<p>               “You skipped school?” his father pressed but didn’t give Kaito a chance to answer. “Ouran is a privilege-“</p>
<p>               “I never asked for it,” Kaito reminded, his voice taking an edge.</p>
<p>               “You certainly do not deserve it.”</p>
<p>               He looked towards his mother again, but she remained quiet. A flash of anger burned through him and he crossed his arms as he looked away from the pair. Tense silence filled the room, no one dared to break it. Footsteps approached and Kaito glanced back to his grandparents. Immediately Kaito stepped out of the way to let them pass.</p>
<p>               Their disappointment in him skipping was unbearable. His grandmother was great at making him feel guilty. He endured it and eventually they turned to a new topic of conversation, where Kaito would go. There was no room for him to talk, but he’d expected as much. Whatever chance he had; he’d squandered it the other day.</p>
<p>               It was decided he’d go to one of his father’s estates. Not the main estate, but a smaller one. His father worded it as if it would be for Kaito’s benefit, but Kaito knew his father didn’t want to be near him. The feeling was mutual.</p>
<p>               Kaito didn’t argue, he did prefer here to in the middle of nowhere… but middle of nowhere did have Yoichi. Kaito tugged his sleeves further over his hands. Ryuto might be right about Hikaru. Right then he seemed like too much trouble, and Yoichi was easy. Reliable. Kaito never had to prove anything to him. The few arguments they had were much gentler.</p>
<p>               A hand settled firmly on Kaito’s shoulder and he flinched. He looked up at his father with wide eyes, his instinct to shrink back. His father’s grip tightened and Kaito swallowed.</p>
<p>               “We should be going then,” his father said. “We can discuss it further later. I have other matters to tend to after today.”</p>
<p>               Kaito tried to follow his father, but he was more dragged than guided. Once they were in the elevator, Kaito attempted to pull free. His father let him go, only to grab onto his arm, his grip now vice like.</p>
<p>               “I’m not going to run,” Kaito said. He tried his best to keep his voice even, but his anger was obvious.</p>
<p>               “You expect me trust your word after your little stunt?”</p>
<p>               Kaito bit his lip to keep quiet, aware he’d only dig his grave deeper. As they reached the front entrance, Kaito spotted two familiar black cars. He felt an immediate wave of relief, his father wouldn’t go with him. A man in a suit stood at the car and opened the back door. His father shoved him in and Kaito struggled to clamber in before the door was slammed behind him.</p>
<p>               His heart hammered loudly as he watched his father talk to the man, before he finally left. Kaito tried to relax as the car left but struggled to. Panic welled in him, it twisted his stomach and left him breathless. Kaito pressed himself into the car door, until it was pulled open.</p>
<p>               The same man stood beside Ms. Hiromi.</p>
<p>               “You work weekends?” Kaito asked her.</p>
<p>               She frowned at him and said flatly, “You look terrible.”</p>
<p>               She ushered him out of the car and up the steps, not giving him much time to get his bearings. Kaito got a brief glimpse of the building before him and noticed first dark wooden beams, and a darker roof. She herded him towards the massive front doors, a hand extended behind him, but not quite touching him. Without even a word, the door was pushed open from the inside. He moved quickly inside before he could be pushed.</p>
<p>               “This is where you will be staying,” Ms. Hiromi explained.</p>
<p>               Kaito nodded and stumbled further in, moving away from her. Quickly two maids appeared and Kaito’s shoes were swapped for slippers. This time, he was given a moment to look around. The floors were marble, the walls a sterile white. There was a staircase ahead of them and was the first place he was directed towards.</p>
<p>               She led him up through a labyrinth of hallways. Kaito looked around them and saw giant paintings on the walls, all seeming to be an original. He could she see the brushstrokes as they passed.</p>
<p>               “You never answered,” Kaito said.</p>
<p>               “I work when I am needed,” Ms. Hiromi answered simply. “Today I was needed.”</p>
<p>               “Because of me?” Kaito asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>               She looked back at him with a hard to read expression. She studied him a moment before she answered, “Partially.”</p>
<p>               They ended in another large room. Kaito didn’t realize it was a bedroom until he spotted the bed. There was a massive couch facing a fireplace on the opposite end of the bed, and tall windows lining the far wall. Kaito trailed after Ms. Hiromi inside. The entire room was bigger than his apartment, but somehow it felt empty.</p>
<p>               “This is where you will be staying,” she said. “Some of your belongings have been brought over. Once your grandparents leave, more of your things will be retrieved.”</p>
<p>               “Can’t I get them?” Kaito asked.</p>
<p>               “Your father does not trust you.”</p>
<p>               Kaito rolled his eyes and walked further into the room, his gaze hunted for any shred of his past life. Nothing stuck out, no part of this room was his. Ms. Hiromi left and Kaito was unsure if he hadn’t heard her or if she didn’t say a goodbye. He guessed it didn’t matter either way.</p>
<p>               He flopped onto the bed and was momentarily surprised to feel how soft it was. It was strange compared to all the hard edges in the house, he’d expected everything to be as rough. Kaito reached for his phone, but found nothing in his pocket. He grimaced as the memory surfaced, he’d left his phone with Ryuto.</p>
<p>               “What a great plan,” Kaito huffed.  </p>
<p>               Kaito decided it was a problem for another day. Hikaru was forced to come to the same conclusion. He was mad about it, but there wasn’t much he could do. He went up to their room early that night, and left Kaoru behind.</p>
<p>               For the time, Hikaru didn’t want to be with Kaoru. He wanted to be left alone to sulk. Kaoru had tried to cheer him up, but Hikaru only found it aggravating. Kaoru gave up and decided to keep Ageha company. The next morning was much the same.</p>
<p>               “Tamaki texted,” Kaoru said in a gentle tone. When Hikaru didn’t answer, Kaoru’s eyebrows scrunched together. He reached out towards Hikaru, his hand ghosted against Hikaru’s shoulder. “Hikaru?”</p>
<p>               “Go without me.”</p>
<p>               Kaoru didn’t budge but instead sat in silence. Hikaru nuzzled his face into his pillow and turned his back on Kaoru.</p>
<p>               “You’re still upset?”</p>
<p>               “I don’t feel well,” Hikaru grumbled.</p>
<p>               The silence grew heavier with each second, becoming palpable. Hikaru let out a small breath and rolled to face Kaoru again. Kaoru’s eyes were wide with concern, his lips slightly a part.</p>
<p>               “Just go ahead,” Hikaru tried. He forced his voice to be less abrasive, aware he was being too harsh.</p>
<p>               Kaoru bit his lip and glanced towards the door. Kaoru was already dressed for the day, his hair neatly styled. Despite looking ready to go, he remained still.</p>
<p>               “Go,” Hikaru said again. “I’m not going to be any fun today.”</p>
<p>               Kaoru nodded and admitted, “That’s true.”</p>
<p>               Hikaru rolled his eyes and Kaoru smiled. It took a little more convincing, but eventually Kaoru left to meet up with the club. Finally alone, Hikaru reached for his phone. The only new message was one from Tamaki.</p>
<p>               It didn’t take long for Hikaru’s plan to change. He had told Kaoru he would stay in bed, but after half an hour he couldn’t take the silence. Emotions were hard for him to understand, and even harder to express. Usually, he let it out in bursts, as he had with Kaito.</p>
<p>               He got dressed quickly and asked for a car. Ageha walked after him, her frown growing with each step.</p>
<p>               “Kaoru said you were sick,” Ageha said. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”</p>
<p>               “Not that kind,” Hikaru promised. “I’ll be back later.”</p>
<p>               He made it a few more steps before he realized she’d stopped following him. Hikaru sighed and turned to look at her. She crossed her arms, but it was hard to take her seriously with the large lopsided bow in her hair. Hikaru walked back towards her and straightened her bow. A maid lingered close by, waiting to assist Ageha.</p>
<p>               “I have something important to do,” Hikaru explained. “I messed up and I need to fix it.”</p>
<p>               Ageha didn’t seem convinced but did let him leave. He always felt guilty when she was left alone in the mansion, he knew she was lonely. He tried not to think about it too much and hurried out the main doors and towards the waiting car.</p>
<p>               It was still early enough it was possible Kaito was still asleep, but Hikaru had to do something. It wasn’t like Hikaru could even text him to ask if he was awake, Kaito hadn’t responded to anything. It felt like a long ride over. It almost felt like the world was paused around him, everything felt slower.</p>
<p>               Hikaru got out and stood for a moment, he stared up at the apartment. It didn’t take long to notice something was wrong. Kaito’s father stood on the walkway, with Kaito not far away. Hikaru remained frozen as he watched their confrontation. It was obvious even from a distance they were arguing. Kaito moved to dodge past his father, but got halted before he could. His father forced him back towards the apartment and they disappeared inside. Hikaru frowned at the door, his pulse quickening. He took a single step forward, before he lost his nerve.</p>
<p>               Hikaru remained painfully still until Kaito’s father walked out of the apartment. This finally gave Hikaru his courage and thoughtlessly he moved towards the apartment. His eyes narrowed and his heart tightened as he got closer to Mr. Ayanokoji. He’d heard a lot about him before, mostly good things. None of it seemed to matter, it all felt tainted. He could vividly remember Kaito’s shift in demeanor in the hospital when his father had shown up.</p>
<p>               “Hikaru Hitachiin?” His voice was strangely calm and showed no hints of anger. Hikaru stopped mid step. He’d passed by already but didn’t turn his head. If Hikaru hadn’t already seen their encounter, he might’ve been tricked into believing it was a routine visit.</p>
<p>               “Yes,” Hikaru answered.</p>
<p>               “Good to see he is making friends.”</p>
<p>               This time, Hikaru could hear the strain in his voice. There some underlying meaning and resentment hidden under the faux kindness. Hikaru’s hand tightened into a fist.</p>
<p>               “He’s a good friend,” Hikaru managed, but his tone was not nearly as well concealed. There was a slight jump in his voice as he’d tried and failed to keep it level. Mr. Ayanokoji either did not notice, or more likely did not care.</p>
<p>               “At least he can do that.”</p>
<p>               Hikaru listened to his footsteps walking down the stairs, each one weighing heavier on him. After a moment, Hikaru turned to watch. He’d certainly seen him before, around Ouran or maybe even different parties. He didn’t turn back once, but instead walked straight towards a patiently waiting car. Hikaru shook his head and continued up the steps. He walked quickly, and as he reached the apartment door he pushed it. The door gave way instantly and opened to reveal the apartment was mostly empty. Hikaru had a small double take to check the address, but this was Kaito’s. He could hear movement coming from down the hallway.</p>
<p>               “Kaito?” Hikaru called.</p>
<p>               “Go away.”  </p>
<p>               Kaito didn’t say it harshly, but Hikaru still recoiled. Immediately the silence was overwhelming, but Hikaru couldn’t break it. He fidgeted a moment in the entryway before he finally removed his shoes. He stepped inside cautiously, suddenly he felt as if he was invading, no longer welcomed. Hikaru glanced around the apartment again, scouring it for any signs it was the same place he’d once visited. Everything felt different and on his second search, he spotted moving boxes stacked in a corner. The kitchen appeared to be halfway through being packed, dishware stacked on the counter.</p>
<p>               Hikaru picked his way across the main room and towards the hallway. He shoved his hands in his pockets and dipped his head into Kaito’s room. Kaito looked more disheveled than usual as he paced the length of his room. His room was less empty than the other rooms but was missing furniture. Boxes laid open against the far wall where his desk had been. Hikaru moved more in the doorway to try and catch Kaito’s attention. Kaito didn’t look up.</p>
<p>               “Are you moving?” Hikaru asked.</p>
<p>               Kaito paused for only a second before he continued his path. He shook his head a little, his gaze darkening.</p>
<p>               “Moved,” Kaito said flatly.</p>
<p>               Hikaru frowned and tried to recount any mention of him moving. Kaito hadn’t brought it up and the only rumors Hikaru had heard were about his grandparents.</p>
<p>               “I thought your grandparents were visiting?”</p>
<p>               This time Kaito did stop. He turned towards the door and slipped past Hikaru. Hikaru followed him down the hallway to a different door. He peered inside and his shoulders slumped some. Kaito retreated to his room, while Hikaru looked inside the other room. It was empty.</p>
<p>               Hikaru headed back to Kaito’s room, this time he stepped inside. He leaned back against the doorframe. Kaito had gone back to pacing.</p>
<p>               “They must’ve left,” Kaito said. “Or maybe he has them at another house. It doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>               “Kaito?” Hikaru tried.</p>
<p>               “Why would they tell me?” Kaito muttered low enough Hikaru knew he was talking to himself. “Not like I live here-“ he stopped for a fraction of a second and grumbled, before he fell back into step. “Guess I don’t.”</p>
<p>               Hikaru walked across the room slowly, but Kaito didn’t appear to notice. He placed himself directly in Kaito’s path. Kaito didn’t react until he was a step away. He looked up at Hikaru with a sharp frown, his eyes filled with agitation. He started to take a step away, but before he could Hikaru reached out towards him. Kaito didn’t resist as Hikaru tugged him closer and hugged him. He remained tense a moment, before he melted against Hikaru.</p>
<p>               “I’m sorry,” Hikaru whispered.</p>
<p>               “I know,” Kaito promised, his voice gentler. Slowly Kaito’s arms moved to mimic Hikaru’s, his hands curling into the fabric of his shirt. Kaito’s forehead rested against Hikaru’s shoulder and Hikaru could hear and feel as he released a breath, his form shaking for a moment.</p>
<p>               “What happened?” Hikaru asked. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>               Kaito mumbled something unintelligible. Hikaru looked down at him but couldn’t see Kaito’s face from this angle.</p>
<p>               “Kaito?” Hikaru asked.</p>
<p>               When Kaito didn’t respond, Hikaru reached on hand up to poke his head. Without any warning, Kaito leaned his full weight against Hikaru. Quickly Hikaru had to adjust to keep them from falling and Kaito snickered into his shoulder. Hikaru rolled his eyes. In retaliation, Hikaru dragged them both to the ground. Kaito let out a small noise in surprise and jolted in attempt to catch himself. Hikaru had tried to be careful, but still hit his leg against the ground harder than he anticipated. Hikaru had started to regret it, until he heard Kaito’s squeak. Hikaru smirked as Kaito leaned back in his lap.</p>
<p>               “Don’t trust me?” Hikaru asked.</p>
<p>               Kaito was slightly red and immediately buried his head into Hikaru’s shoulder.</p>
<p>               “Who invited you here?” Kaito groaned.</p>
<p>               “Don’t want me?” Hikaru cooed.</p>
<p>               “Thought you didn’t want <em>me,</em>” Kaito snapped.</p>
<p>               Hikaru winced and his grip tightened around Kaito. He pulled him closer, until Kaito was flush against his chest. Kaito shifted, moving his legs to be on either side of Hikaru’s.</p>
<p>               “I said I was sorry,” Hikaru reminded.</p>
<p>               “You’re still a jerk,” Kaito grumbled. “I didn’t say I forgive you-“</p>
<p>               “Kaito,” Hikaru protested.</p>
<p>               “Where’s Kaoru?” Kaito asked. He leaned back and Hikaru didn’t get the chance to be mad, immediately Kaito’s smile made his heart skip a beat. Kaito continued in a pseudo matter of fact voice, “I am hopelessly in love with him.”</p>
<p>               Hikaru forced his gaze away, but he still smiled.</p>
<p>               “Seriously?” Kaito huffed. “Haven’t I complained about him enough?”</p>
<p>               Hikaru caved and finally looked back at Kaito. Kaito’s smile had faltered some, his eyes nearly glassy.</p>
<p>               “I wasn’t thinking,” Hikaru admitted. “I just saw you two and- and I don’t know.”</p>
<p>               “You said I didn’t have to prove myself to you,” Kaito reminded. “I’m not going to keep doing this.”</p>
<p>               “I’m sorry-“ Hikaru looked away again, his guilt swelling once more.</p>
<p>               “Yeah, but are you going to do it again?”  </p>
<p>               Hikaru took a second, but Kaito waited patiently. He wasn’t getting out of answering.</p>
<p>               “I don’t want to,” Hikaru relented.</p>
<p>               Kaito studied him a long moment before he sighed. He slumped some.</p>
<p>               “You’re an idiot,” Kaito decided.</p>
<p>               Kaito started to get up, but Hikaru caught him. Hikaru hugged him again and nuzzled his head into Kaito. Kaito briefly squirmed, but after a second he sunk back down.</p>
<p>               “You’re clingy today.”</p>
<p>               “You scared me,” Hikaru sighed. “Where were you? Why didn’t you text me?”</p>
<p>               “Ryuto’s then my dad’s,” Kaito said. “And I didn’t want to talk to you.” Hikaru grumbled and Kaito rolled his eyes. “You were mean,” Kaito reminded pointedly. “I have enough of that in my life.”</p>
<p>               Kaito pushed himself free and stood up. Hikaru stared up at him in disappointment. Kaito offered his hand and helped Hikaru to his feet. Hikaru noticed Kaito’s glasses were crooked and reached out to correct them. Kaito swatted his hand away and Hikaru frowned.</p>
<p>               “Come on,” Hikaru said.</p>
<p>               Kaito pushed his hand away again as Hikaru tried again. He adjusted his glasses as a sharp knocking sounded at the front door. Kaito looked to Hikaru with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>               “What?” Hikaru asked.</p>
<p>               “Not one of your group?” Kaito asked. “Kaoru or Tamaki?”</p>
<p>               “I came alone,” Hikaru answered. “Kaoru and the club went without me.”</p>
<p>               Kaito nodded and walked out towards the door. Hikaru trailed behind and watched as Kaito opened the door. Hikaru could see Ryuto past Kaito.</p>
<p>               “Hey,” Ryuto said. “You left your phone and everything else.”</p>
<p>               “Oh, thanks,” Kaito said. Ryuto held out the phone and Kaito’s school bag. Kaito took both and dropped his phone into his pocket. It was then that Kosuke walked and stood beside Ryuto.</p>
<p>               Kosuke frowned past Kaito and at Hikaru. “Why’s he here?”  </p>
<p>               Hikaru had to bite his tongue to stop a hostile retort, right then he was unwilling to dig his grave any deeper. Instead of saying anything insulting, Hikaru moved to be next to Kaito. He set his arm against Kaito’s shoulder, as he had a hundred times before. Except this time, Kaito reacted. He dipped down to be freed of Hikaru and stepped out of the apartment entirely. Kosuke gave Hikaru a smug look before he turned towards Kaito.</p>
<p>               “Where are you going now?”</p>
<p>               Kaito shrugged half heartedly and said, “I don’t want to be here anymore.” Ryuto checked his phone for the time. Kaito continued, “Didn’t you get the new console?”</p>
<p>               Instantly Kosuke’s face contorted with deep seated annoyance. Kaito smiled a little curiously.</p>
<p>               “I tried to get the new console,” Kosuke grumbled. “I tried the website like every other fucking person on the planet, but that didn’t work.”</p>
<p>               Kosuke continued to explain each way he’d tried to get it, from calling stores, to standing in lines. According to Ryuto it was a sore subject still. Kosuke could have ranted for an hour, but as he paused Hikaru commented, “I can probably get you one.” Kosuke stared at Hikaru a long moment, seeming torn.</p>
<p>               “You can’t buy me,” Kosuke said slowly. “I still won’t like you.”</p>
<p>               “That’s not very nice,” Hikaru tutted. He moved to lean in the doorway of the apartment. “Kaoru’s gone all day; I don’t have anything to do. If you guys want to play with it, I have one.”</p>
<p>               Both Kaito and Kosuke looked to Ryuto. Ryuto’s gaze was locked onto Hikaru, his lips pressed into a thin line.</p>
<p>               “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Ryuto said.</p>
<p>               Hikaru glanced briefly to Kaito, but Kaito wouldn’t meet his gaze.</p>
<p>               “I don’t really want to be in a mansion either,” Kaito admitted. “No offense.”</p>
<p>               “Have you eaten?” Kosuke asked. He prodded Kaito’s shoulder when he stayed quiet. “I know a decent place to eat that’s free.”</p>
<p>               “Why aren’t you working?” Kaito questioned.</p>
<p>               “I negotiated with my brother to swap. My parents prefer him anyway, he does a better job sweeping.”</p>
<p>               Ryuto was content with this decision and Hikaru wasn’t going to fight. He was already treading on thin ice, that had been made clear. Neither Ryuto or Kosuke were particularly happy with him and Hikaru knew it was deserved. If there’d been any doubts, it’d been made obvious they knew exactly what happened.</p>
<p>               As the group started to leave, Hikaru hung back. Kaito took notice and stared at him. He smiled tentatively and offered his hand. Hikaru took a quick step forward to meet him, his hand sliding into Kaito’s.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>